Don't You Just Love Being The Chosen One? NOT!
by Mrs.EmmettBlack
Summary: All I ever wanted was a simple life, the perfect family, the perfect friends ... and him. He was my High School crush. My Cousin's best friend. It would be perfect. We could be perfect. But no. It's me; nothing's perfect when I was around.
1. Prologue

_I found myself stood to the side of a clearing; shapes appearing from around me. The figures were large, the size of horses possibly. I had no idea who they were but I felt a pull towards one of them, like I had to protect this abnormally sized silver grey wolf. I could tell they were all tense, the positions of their bodies told me so. Soon six human looking figures appeared with caramel eyes and pale white skin, the two groups stood together, waiting. The vision became clear to me that, these creature were protecting something, someone. More than twenty new people entered the clearing pretty soon, disturbing the eerie silence that had fallen. They were not people though, I could tell as I had never in my life seen so many blood red eyes on such people. They looked beautiful, but I could tell there was no way they acted as nice as they looked. My thoughts were soon confirmed as they ran into the once peaceful meadow. The wolves and the six figures, fought together against the new company. I found myself holding my nose as I smelt an awful stench, I looked in the direction the smell was coming from and found body parts being piled up and set to burn, and purple smoke clouds rose into the air and polluted the clear white sky. One newbie was left alone, guarded by a tall blond male and a brunette female. The original group were stood together looking like they were deep in intense conversation. One grey wolf, he had black spots on his back and on his muzzle, he was stood away from the group, glancing quickly all around the tree line. Just as he looked in one direction, one of the newcomers dived out of the trees and attacked, another wolf came to its brother's rescue, but as it did so the newcomer grabbed the russet brown wolf and by the sounds of it; crushed half the bones in his body_

"NO!" I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping "No!" I whisper yelled to myself. _Why is it I keep having these dreams? _I yelled inside my head, I had been having very similar dreams for just over two years and I had no idea who the wolves or the strangely beautiful people were. That was up until I spoke to my best friend's grandfather who was also my grandfather, an Elder of the Quileute Tribe, Quil Sr. Some months earlier he had explained to me the Quileute legends and what the wolves in my dreams were doing, they were protecting us humans from the red eyes, the cold ones, the vampires. When I first found out that these mythical creatures were not in fact mythical, I freaked out. But when I found out I was a descendent of my own tribe, the Makah Tribe. That was when I feinted. I remember Old Quil and my two Grandparents telling me, my Mom and my Dad that I could possibly be the 'Chosen' female to look over the tribes, that I would be able to see the future in my sleep as I'm dreaming. It would be my responsibility to look after this pack of wolves, and as soon as they were formed I would be doing just that; looking after them as best as I could.


	2. Chapter One

"Earth to Lexii?" I heard a set of fingers snapping in front of my face, it was my best friend; Quil Ateara. I was sat in his living room with him, Jacob Black and Embry Call. We were watching some crappy daytime TV and Embry had dosed off, he had been ill lately and I was worried for him. I think one of my worst nightmares was coming true; he was becoming a wolf.

"Just because you think he's hot doesn't mean you can gawp at him whilst he sleeps" Quil fake scolded me

"I wasn't gawping" I shook my head "Was I Jake?" I looked to Jacob for some help

"I'm afraid you were Lexii" He nodded, and I sent him a glare. Traitor. Okay, maybe there was another reason I was looking pacifically in his direction. I had a crush on him since the first time we met and it hadn't held up. The only person who knew of this though was my best girl friend; Emily Wayman. And she had promised me not to ever tell a soul, I think Quil probably figured it out for himself though. When the Tribe Elders had decided just over two years ago that I was the 'Chosen One' Mom had immediately insisted that we move to La Push, I knew she was doing it for my benefit but I also knew that she had been looking for a reason to move back here. She was originally from Neah Bay, a Makah by blood, but when she met my Dad La Push, a Quileute, they had agreed to live together in Neah Bay. Mom did like it in Neah Bay, but not as much as La Push. And as soon as Mom mentioned moving to La Push, I jumped at the chance. That way I could be closer to my cousin, my best friend of twelve years, and as soon as it was confirmed I phoned him and we squealed down the phone, I knew we were both jumping even though he was almost 3 hours away. And yes, it was Quil.

"I don't gawp" I huffed again at the two boys, they both laughed at me

"Well you do now" Jacob laughed again as he ruffled my hair

"No I don't" I shoved his arm

"You know what Quil?" Jacob asked, looking over his shoulder at Quil who was leaning against the back of the couch me and Jacob were sat on

"What's that then Jake?" Quil asked, knowing where this was ending up

"I think our girl has a little crush" Jacob said a little loudly and put a arm around my shoulders squeezing them a little

"Little? Huh. More like huge" Quil chimed in

"I hate you both" I said crossing my arms over my chest and staring at the TV, I quickly glanced at Embry and he had his eyes open slightly, chuckling at the three of us

"Who's she got a crush on?" He asked, I swear I heard a little jealousy in his tone, but I must have imagined it because he didn't like me like that

"No one." I said quickly, before Quil or Jacob could say anything "I haven't got a crush on nobody" I shook my head

"That's sooo no true" Jacob shook his head, flicking through the channels

"Yes it is. Shut up." I glared at him

"No" Quil shook his head, grinning

"Yes it is" I turned a little and flicked Quil in the cheek

"OWW!" He yelled "That freaking hurt. And just for that – Embry, Lexii h-" I clapped my hand over his mouth before those six words fell out. There is no way in hell Embry would know of my crush. Not if I had anything to do with it anyway.

"What?" Embry asked "What does Lexii have?"

"Nothing. I don't have anything" I shook my head at Embry. He looked a little puzzled

"Okay ...?" He sounded unsure

"She sure does have something. A whole lot of something" Jacob grinned to himself

"Once again Black. I hate you" I said, turning back around to slump on the couch, cross my arms over my chest and glare at the TV

"Aww love you too, Lexii" He grinned, bumping my shoulder with his

"I'm really confused right now" Embry complained, groggily

"Basically . . . ." Quil started

"Quil. Don't you dare" I said not even looking back over my shoulder

"Lexiihasacrushonyou!" He blurted rather quickly

"Whah?" Embry's face scrunched up in confusion

"Ignore them. There liars" I told Embry, attempting to sound like I was telling the truth

"I don't lie!" Jacob said dramatically, holding his heart

"Yes you do" I argued

"You lie" Jacob stated

"Do not." I shook my head

"Do too." He nodded his head

"Shut up" Quil said, banging our heads together

"Oww! Dude. That freaking hurt" I called out, holding my head

"So uncalled for" Jacob held his head, Embry started chuckling

"Glad you find it funny" Me and Jacob grumbled together

"Yea" He was full out laughing now

"I need ice" I grumbled "Stupid child with a rock hard head" I shoved Jacob as I got up

"You're the one with a rock hard head" He said, getting up to follow me

"I am so telling your mum, Quil" I said rather childishly

"She won't do anything and you know it" He called as I was searching through the freezer for some peas, I found half a bag of sweetcorn and a bag of peas

"Here you go" I said, thrusting the peas at Jacob. He put them straight to his head "No! You have to put something around them first"

"Why?" He questioned

"Because it gets stuck to your head and then you will cry like the big baby you are" I said wrapping a tea towel around the bag and giving it back to him

"Ta" He nodded and went to sit back in the living room. I joined him a few minutes later, I had needed a drink, and I also refused to let Embry see me walking around with a bag of sweetcorn attached to my head. When I walked back into the living room, sweetcorn-less might I add, the three of them were watching some crappy TV show, but as soon as I stepped through the door; Quil and Jake snapped their heads in my direction and grinned like idiots

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked them, rubbing my face clean

"Nu-uh" Quil shook his head

"What is it then?" I asked, glaring at the three of them and claiming a seat on the sofa next to Embry, as I walked past I hit Quil upside the head for taking my spot

"Nothing" Embry shook his head

"Okaaay" I dragged out the word "Are you okay Embry? Heat is like, pouring off of you" I said, holding a hand up to his forehead "You're boiling" I told him

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it" He shook his head, and I looked at him concerned

"You're literally at boiling point, are you sure you're okay?" I asked again, he just nodded this time and rested his head on the back of the couch. _Defiantly a baby werewolf. _I thought to myself, it was just then that my iPhone started to ring

"I love how your ringtone is like one of those old 80's ringtones" Jacob commented

"Uhh, thanks?" It came out like a question "Hellooo" I answered the phone, I knew it was Vicky

"Hey, areyoucomingout?" She asked, rather hyperactively so the words mushed together

"What?" I asked

"What?" She replied

"What?" I said again

"What?" She said

"What did you say?" I asked

"What?" Okay, maybe that was a stupid thing to say

"What did you say before?" I made it clearer

"I don't know. Let's start again. Hello" She stated, I had to laugh

"Hello" I laughed some more

"Are you coming out then?" She asked

"I donno, where are you?" I asked

"We're near Wal Mart" She said

"I don't know, probably not" I told her flopping back onto the sofa

"Oww go on! It'll be lol, it always is with us lot" I could tell she was eating at the time

"That's good English isn't it; 'It'll be lol' remind me again how you're in top set?" I asked, Embry chuckled beside me, Jacob was too interested in the TV and Quil was staring off into space

"Well I'm American so it doesn't have to be good English" I knew she was smirking

"No but you speak English" I stated

"Where are you?" She asked changing the subject

"At Quil's" I stated, Quil whipped his head around at the mention of his name

"We'll come and get you" She said

"Don't. Plus you guys take forever to get anywhere" I said having an odd expression conversation with Quil, only a best friend would know what the hell we saying to each other

"That's only when people are bullying me, I'll be quick" She said

"You're always being bullied. And you won't be quick because I can hear Abbey in the background"

"Well were already on our way. I'll see you in a bit" She said quickly, and before I could say anything back she hung up

"Retard." I muttered before locking my iPhone and laying it on my tummy

"What did Vicky want?" Quil asked me

"She wants me to go out, but I can't be assed." I told him

"Isn't she coming to get you?" He asked I nodded "Who was with her? Was Steven there?" He asked

"I don't know, she didn't tell me" I told him

"Candy, you know you're not supposed to hang around with him anymore." He said

"I don't even know if he was there Quil. Don't see why it matters anyway." I muttered the last part

"You know exactly why, Lexii." He said

"I don't think I do. Why don't you tell me?" I asked cockily, I knew exactly why Quil didn't like Steven but I wasn't going to let him win this. I know he was just being his over-protective, loving best friend slash brother, but it was starting to piss me off

"Cand-" He started, but was cut off by my iPhone ringing again

"Hello?" I asked, I didn't look at the caller id

"What number does Quil live at?" Vicky's voice asked me

"16, why?" I asked, confused

"HA! Told you!" She said to someone in the background

"What the crap Vicky?" I laughed a little

"Steven?" Quil mouthed to me, I shook my head at him and looked away

"Cause Sam said he lived in 12 but that's not right is it? Well no, obviously not. Because you said he lives in 16" She rambled to herself

"Whose with you Vicky?" I asked just to settle Quil's mind. She named everyone who she was with but no sign of Steve, Quil would be happy

"Okay" I said not really paying much attention

"We're playing manhunt in the woods by the way" She commented

"That's nice" I shrugged

"We're like 20 minutes away, see you in a bit" She told me

"No! I don't wanna go out" I said

"Yea but were already on our way" She told me

"I didn't tell you to come get me" I said, watching the TV

"Yea but we wanna play manhunt and it was funny last time" She tried to coax me

"I'm not allowed in the woods after last time Vicky" I told her laughing at the memories of her constantly falling over and hurting herself

"But that was only because you didn't tell your mom where you were" She stated, this was true. I just couldn't be assed to go

"My Mom isn't even home, she gone away for the weekend with Dad and I'm staying at Quil's" I told her

"You can go out if you want, I'm really not that assed" Quil shook his head, I glared at him to shut up

"Please Flossie! He can come too!" She exclaimed

"Noo!" I dragged it out

"Why?" She groaned

"I just told you why!" I mimicked her voice

"Hang on a sec" She told me

"I'll drag you out" A new voice said down the phone; Jay

"Uhh, no. you won't" I smiled

"I think you know I will" He replied

"I know you'll try" I laughed

"And I will succeed" He told me

"Jay!" I groaned down the phone, annoyed

"What?" He asked innocently

"I don't want to go out, go play manhunt on your own. You'll only leave us again and go to Wal Mart anyway" I laughed

"Hey that was once!" He defended himself

"Yea but you still did it." I shrugged even though he couldn't see

"Come on, Floss! Please?" He asked one last time

"No." I said shortly

"Alright then, we'll just go have fun on our own" He said trying to make me feel guilty

"That's what she said." I laughed

"She lied!" He exclaimed laughing

"Of course she did Jay" I chuckled "Okay I'm gonna hang up now cause your boring." I told him

"Bye then. Hoe" He said

"Manure Cranium" I laughed and put the phone down before he could hang up

"Why didn't you go?" Jacob asked

"Because I can't be assed to act like a retard for the rest of the day" I told him curling up on the sofa, the three of them laughed lightly and shook their heads at me


	3. Chapter Two

Apparently I had fallen asleep on the sofa, because when I opened my eyes it was kinda dark and a blanket was resting over me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up a little that was when I realised I had fallen asleep not only on the sofa, but on a sleeping Embry too. I had been curled up against the side of his body; I hope to god he was asleep when I had moved into that position. That would have been embarrassing

"Hey sleepy head" Jacob laughed at me, I probably had bed head or something

"What time is it?" I asked yawning

"Half ten" He told me, I nodded and tried to get up. That was an impossible task; Embry had his arm around me and he was quite heavy

"Could you give me a hand?" I asked Jake trying to move Embry

"Naa" He shook his head, laughing

"Bitch" I huffed and sat back, I think I might be here for a while

"Woof" He grinned

"Where's Quil?" I asked

"Upstairs. I think he's in the shower" He said, and turned back to the TV

"In the shower? At half ten at night, when people are here?" I asked sceptically

"Well you two aren't exactly the best house guests, and I don't mind him having a shower" I blushed a little and tried to move Embry's arm again, no luck.

"Admit it; you're happy you're in that little predicament aren't you" He grinned

"Whatever" I muttered he just laughed. Loudly. "Shut it! You'll wake him up!" I scolded, this didn't help; he laughed more and louder. Embry didn't wake, he just cuddled me into the side of him some more and if Jacob wasn't here this would be absolute heaven.

"Aww I have to pee now" Jake got up and headed for the stairs, still laughing

"Lovely" I scrunched up my face in disgust, when I heard Jake walk across the landing I snuggled back into Embry and reeled in the fact I had just been asleep in his arms

"Aww, no. Leave them. They look cute together" A feminine voice cooed from the living room

"Jake do you want some breakfast?" I asked Jake as he was shoved to the doorway of my kitchen

"Yea alright then" He nodded and went to make himself some toast

"Oh hey Emily, d'you want anything to eat?" I asked her as she followed Jacob in from the living room

"No I'm okay thanks, I'm just picking Lexii up" She shook her head

"She's in the living room" I told her

"Yea I know, but she's asleep and she looks tired so I better leave her. I hate morning Lexii at the best of times" I laughed along with her; Lexii was horrible to be around of a morning and especially when she's tired. Emily is Lexii's best friend, well . . . the female one anyway. If Lexii isn't with me then there's a 99% chance that she's with Emily and vice versa, she practically lives at my house and if she's not then she'll be at Emily's. And I'm not sure about Emily's Mom but I do know for a fact that my Mom thinks the world of Lexii and thinks of her as her own daughter

"I'll go wake her up" I nodded to myself

"Leave her for a bit, she looks so tired" Emily shook her head at me

"They've been asleep since like, 5 pm yesterday" I told her "They've had enough sleep" I said, putting down my spoon and heading to the living room

"Aww, leave them! They look cute cuddled up together" She told me, but she didn't follow. I must admit, they did seem to be content in each other's arms. I told Embry yesterday that Lexii had a crush on him; me and Jacob were quite surprised when we found out that Embry does in fact share the same feelings. And even more so at the fact that they had slept on the same couch, in the same position for over 13 hours, they both had smiles on their faces so I'm guessing that they were quite enjoying each other's company. I will have to disturb them though; it can't be healthy for them to be sleeping for that long. Especially at the fact that they are both normally early birds and it's already 11 am

"Wakey wakey, lovebirds!" I shouted clapping my hands together in front of them. Embry's eyes shot open and his cheeks tinged a little red when he realised the position he was in, I grinned at him

"Candy!" I said, clapping my hands at her again

"Ehhh! 5 more minutes" She groaned and pulled the blanket we'd covered them with last night, over her head and shifting further into the couch and into Embry's side. He smiled a little at her

"No, now. It's eleven o'clock and Emily's here to come get you" I told her again

"Aww I told her not to be early!" She said but it was a little muffled under the blanket, Embry chuckled at her

"Just hurry up" I huffed and went back to the kitchen

"But it's too early" I heard her moan into the blanket before I got back to the kitchen

"She'll be here in a bit, I woke them up" I grinned, going back to my coco pops

"She'll hate you" Emily laughed

"It's okay, she's not gonna be with me all day" I laughed at her shoving a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. There was still no movement from the living room

"Lexii?" I shouted no answer. "I know what to do" I smirked to myself

"Jug?" Jake asked

"Jug" I nodded taking it from his grasp and filling it with water

"I'm going! I'm going!" We heard her shout from the living room and then a few seconds later we heard her footsteps at the top of the stairs. About 5 minutes later Embry came into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face

"Gotten rid of your morning glory then, huh?" Jake asked, shoving Embry's shoulder lightly

"Shut up Jake" He shook his head and sat down at the table next to Emily

"D'you have a good sleep?" I asked teasingly

"Yea, I did actually" He grinned

"Of course you did" Jake winked at him

"Whah? Wait. Are you and Lexii . . ." Emily asked confused

"No, were not" Embry shook his head

"In his dreams" I laughed

"So you're not?" She asked to confirm, Embry shook his head "But . . . that?" She pointed to the living room

"Was his dreams coming true" Jake laughed

"Shut up, Jake" Embry said giving Jacob a small glare

"Why should I?" He challenged

"I could say the same thing about Bella." Embry smirked; Jake just went quiet and crossed his arms over his chest "Thought so" Em smirked again and leant back in his chair

"Quil?" We all looked toward where Lexii was shouting from

"What?" I shouted back

"Where's my Textiles folder?" She asked

"In my room" I told her

"No it's not!" She yelled down

"Yea it is. It's on the box at the bottom of my bed" I yelled up

"Ohh yea" She called back, I laughed and shook my head. A few minutes later she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, she had on a pair of skinny jeans, a green David & Goliath shirt that read: 'I'm not Texting I'm just ignoring you' and it had a little picture of a blackberry style phone with a smile, to add to her outfit she was just putting her arms into the sleeves of one of my hoodies

"Where do you think you're going with that on?" I asked, eyebrows raised

"Emily's" She smiled sweetly, that was until she saw my scowl "Aww come on! I don't have a jumper with me and its cold! You don't normally have a problem with me wearing your jumpers!" She exclaimed

"Yea but that's new and I haven't worn it myself yet!" I told her

"Well I'll go get a different one then" She said and walked to the bottom of the stairs switching the hoodie she was wearing for an older one of mine, a dark blue one

"Better?" She asked me, I nodded getting up to clean my bowl "Alright then, c'mon Em. Lets gooo" She said, I saw Embry twitch slightly at the name confusion

"See ya later Quil" She called from the living room "Bye Jake, bye Embry" Embry smiled a little

"Bye Lexii" The three of us recited

"Byee" Her and Emily called before shutting the door

"Get in there lad!" Jacob punched Embry's shoulder when the girls had gone

"Shut it Jacob" Embry replied, jokingly

"So are you two a thing now then? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He teased Embry nudging him a couple of times

"No" He replied, a little gutted

"Well at least you know if she's a good kisser or not" I joined in wiggling my eyebrows

"No I don't" He shook his head

"C'mon, you can't keep it from us. We know what you were doing earlier" I said as Jacob nudged him again

"Well obviously not" He shook his head

"Seriously?" Jacob asked Embry nodded "Nothing?" Embry shook his head "Zilch?" Embry shook his head again

"Well, I don't think you'd count it. But she did kiss my cheek before she ran upstairs" He confessed

"Nothing more?" Jacob asked Embry shook his head again "Well that's kinda disappointing. Can't get _any_ gossip around here" He moaned, stressing the 'any'

"I don't think she's that kind of girl" Em shook his head again

"Oh she is" I muttered to myself


	4. Chapter Three

It was Saturday again. And Embry hadn't turned up to school the whole week, not one lesson, nothing. I had a horrible feeling that his time had come. Oh god that sounds so depressing, like he's died or something. No he's not dead, well . . . I don't think so anyway, I just think he's made his transformation from boy, to wolf. I'm guessing he has because the whole week I'd been hearing wolf cries throughout the night time. I couldn't sleep; I think it might have had something to do with the wolf. When I did eventually get to sleep, I'd have nightmares or it'd just be total darkness. Nothing going on. Nothing at all. I did get those sometimes, nightmares that is. I haven't had a dream in 2 years, only visions and nightmares.

"Al" I was snapped out of my train of thought by my boss, who just so happened to be Embry Call's Mom "Al, are you okay? I've been calling you for a while" She told me. She was the only person that ever called me Al, see on my first day here she got confused and thought my name was Alex, but when she found out it wasn't she just didn't stop abbreviating my name.

"Sorry, I was out of it. What is it you needed?" I asked her

"I was telling you that you look like you could use a break. You look like hell!" She exclaimed

"Thanks" I chuckled, she was the type of person to just come out and say it, and this is why I thought she was one of the best bosses I have ever met in my life

"Have you been getting sleep? You've got huge bags under your eyes" She told me

"No" I shook my head "I haven't been able to get comfortable all week, and when I do I have a nightmare and wake up which starts the whole process over again" I told her

"Do you wanna get off early? I could get Quil to man the till if you want" She asked

"No, it's okay. I need the money anyway" I shrugged

"No. Al, go home I'll pay you sick pay. You need to sleep" She said

"I can't get home anyway" I shook my head "My parents have gone away for the weekend again and I don't have a key to get in. I'm staying at Quil's" I said, gesturing to the back where Quil was sorting boxes

"Okay, go to my place then. Go sleep in Embry's bed, his is the most comfortable in the house, and it's not as if he's been sleeping in it himself lately" She said, she had already ranted to me this morning about how he hadn't been home all week and that at first she was worried, but now she's also pissed at him for not contacting her. This only added to my theory of him becoming a wolf

"No, I couldn't possibly." I shook my head "I'm an employee, I can't go and use your house to sleep in"

"Yes you can, look, if you wait 5 minutes I can take you there and I'll get Quil to come and get you on his way home. You have no choice in the matter. Okay?" She told me, okay I'm not gonna get out of this then.

13 minutes later and I was now stood inside my boss's house, this wasn't weird at all. Note the sarcasm. She had told me to go to up the stairs and the last door on the right; I didn't really fancy going to sleep in my boss' house let alone in her son / my crush's bed. That would be beyond weird. I didn't really wanna snoop around for a spare room, it was rude. So I just did as I was told and went to the room I was directed at. Once I got there I opened the door and was surprised at the tidiness. This was defiantly Embry's room. But he was a teenage boy; shouldn't he have a floordrobe and food all over the place? I double checked the door, it was the right room. It had his initials on the front of it; E T C. And they were his initials; Embry Thomas Call. But yea, the tidiness. It kinda freaked me out a little; I mean it was tidier than my room for crying out loud!

The bare essentials were in here; bed, chest of drawers, wardrobe and a bedside table. A couple of pictures were placed around the room, I looked to the bed, and it was made perfectly not how a teenage boy's room should be. It also looked seriously comfortable, I stood in the doorway for a little while debating on whether or not to go and get some sleep on the couch, but it didn't look half as comfortable as this bed. It would have been a little more . . . not weird to sleep on the couch. If that makes sense? It probably doesn't, but what you gonna do?

"Fuck it." I muttered to myself, as I walked over to the bed and kicked off my shoes. I scrambled into the bed quickly and put the covers around me, Steph was right, this bed was seriously comfortable. And the pillow, god! As soon as my head hit it I fell quickly into a vision-less, nightmare-less sleep.

"I want to go home Sam. Please? If I can phase in and out of being a wolf perfectly well, then why can't I go home? There's a 100% chance that my Mom is worried and I'd rather get home before she comes back from work." I tried to reason with Sam, my Alpha. It felt weird to call him that, not much more than a week ago I had hated the man's guts. But now, not so much. When I phased for the first time, yes phased. I'm a werewolf, he had explained to me the Quileute Legends and how they were all true, I was a werewolf. Vampires existed and I could quite possibly find my soul mate through some weird imprint thingy. Sam had been there for me when I first phased, he was the one who helped me phase back out and become human again and now he wouldn't let me go see my Mom, I was back to disliking him at this moment I time.

"I suppose you could go see your Mom. I want you back for your patrol though; you can't get out of that" He told me sternly

"I'll be early!" I told him, running out of Sam and Emily's house, not bothering to phase. Emily was Sam's imprint; it was kinda difficult for them to begin with, Sam was engaged to Leah Clearwater and when Emily Young (Leah's cousin) came down for the engagement party, Sam took one look at her and BAM! Imprinted. She wouldn't accept it to begin with, she refused to do that to Leah, they were best friends. Like sisters apparently. But Emily finally agreed to talk to Sam and he got angry at something she said, next thing you know he's phased into a wolf and Emily was scared for life as she was standing too close. That was how the two came about, Sam had felt so bad about hurting his imprint, his soul mate, and Emily had comforted him. The two haven't been apart since. It completely messed Leah up though, she refuses to speak to either of them now, I wouldn't speak to them either if I was in her position.

I was now in my back yard, feeling glad I got myself some muscle when I became a wolf, I could climb up to my window with no problems. So that's exactly what I did, I climbed up to my bedroom window thanking the lord that I had my room at the back of the house. I opened the window, climbed in and locked it. It wasn't till I turned around that I saw someone was asleep in my bed! I felt like baby bear when he finds goldilocks in his bed.

My body started to shake, and I cussed a little, that was when I realised the girl in my bed was Lexii, Lexii Swift. Why was she in my bed? Not that I minded but I was a little confused. Sam had told me I wasn't allowed to be around her or any of my other friends anymore, that got me angry and I shredded some more of Sam's clothing.

She must have heard me or something because she stirred slightly and her eyes flickered open. I froze, looking back into a pair of entrancingly beautiful hazel coloured eyes. Her eyes were only open for a second before she closed them again and rubbed her eyes in her sleep. I had those eyes memorised already, I couldn't look away from the absolutely adorable smile that spread across her lips. I suddenly felt jealous, who was she dreaming about? Who was it that she was smiling about? The longer I looked at her sleeping form the more beautiful she looked, like an angelic little girl. I felt the need, the desperate need to protect her, to take care of her. She's the only one I saw, the only one that mattered, the only one that made sense at this very second, in this very place.

I'm going to do absolutely everything in my power to keep her safe, secure, loved and happy, even if it's the last thing I ever do. I silently promised her this. I'd gladly give my life for this divine creature before my eyes. I just hope that no one gets in my way otherwise they might get hurt, even if I would regret it after, just as long as my Lexii was happy and safe. Her eyes flickered open again, for longer this time and we just stared at each other, neither one breaking away as if we were glued to one another. That thought was accompanied by a realisation that we _were_ glued, mesmerized with each other and I physically felt my jaw drop with surprise and happiness as the realisation hit me full force while my Lexii stared on, she shook her head slightly and let her lids close over those beautiful eyes she called her own. I felt my legs moving of their own accord and I had climbed into my bed next to her, I know I shouldn't have done, but it felt right. I positioned myself behind her so that I could pull her back and she would fit flush against me. A perfect fit. She shifted her head about a little to get it comfortable against the pillow again and once she had, I nuzzled my face into her neck. I smiled into her neck and took a deep breath, she smelled like wine gums, toffee and strawberry shampoo. I felt her snuggle back into me a little more and a content sigh came from her lips. I decided there and then that I loved that noise and I couldn't help but notice that this was the second weekend in a row that she was asleep in my arms.

I had fallen asleep. I realised this when I heard my front door slam shut, and I jumped slightly. I knew it'd be my Mom and I knew that I needed to go talk to her, let her know I'm okay, that I hadn't been in some tragic accident and killed myself. But at the moment I really just wanted to stay cuddled up to my sleeping imprint. I nuzzled my face into my Lexii's hair once again and kissed her head softly, this stirred her. I so wanted to stay and have her see me first when she woke up, but I think it might have freaked her out a little. So I decided after an internal battle with myself to get up and go talk to my Mom. I quietly got up and creeped to the door, shutting it behind me and making sure it didn't squeak or anything. I quickly descended the stairs and stood in the doorway to the living room

"Hey Mom" I said quietly, her head whipped round as the speed of light and a shocked expression fell on her features

"Embry?" She whispered more to herself before running at me and throwing her arms around me "Embry" She whispered again and pulled back, I smiled down at her but I felt it literally fall off my face when I saw the anger flit across her own. She lifted her hand and smacked me. Her right hand had landed on my left cheek and I could tell it hurt her a little. But she was trying to stay concentrated

"Mom? What was that for?" I started to shake a little, feeling where she'd slapped me. It didn't hurt at all, well, physically it didn't. But my Mom had just hit me! I thought she'd be happy to see me again, especially after Billy Black (Jake's Dad) told me she was really worried

"Embry Thomas Call! You disappear for over a week, you don't contact me in any way, shape or form. You had me worried; I was going to call the police until Billy Black convinced me not to! How dare you ask why! You certainly disserve worse, young man!" She ranted at me; I suppose she did have a point. But it's not as if I could talk to her whilst I'm in wolf form or when it was impossible for me to become a human again.

"So. Have you got anything to say for yourself?" She asked, annoyed at my silence

"Sorry?" It came out like a question, and I regretted it as soon as it was said

"Sorry? You're sorry? Did you not hear me just now? I said I was going to report you as a missing person! Embry do you not realise how scared I was? You could have been dead or anything!" She ranted

"I know, Mom. But there isn't anything else I can say. I'm sorry I didn't contact you, I'm sorry you were worried. But I just had something to do, and it was impossible to get out of" I tried to explain, she just looked at me, she was pissed. But the more she looked at me, the more her expression softened

"Embry. Come 'ere" She said, gesturing me to go closer, I was confused. What do I do? Was she going to hit me again? "Come here Embry, give your mother a hug" She told me, I listened. I hugged her, and she hugged back as tight as she could "My little boy. I was so worried" She whispered again "Don't even think about running off again. And you're grounded." She told me, I wasn't even going to argue at this point, I just nodded

"Mom, I have a question" I said after she had let me go and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee

"What is it Embry?" She asked

"Why is Lexii Swift in my bed?" I asked with a slight chuckle

"Oh, she was dead on her feet at work so I sent her here to sleep for a bit. Your bed is the most comfortable in the house so I said she should go sleep in there, is that okay? I know you've got a soft spot for her so I didn't think you'd mind" She asked quickly, she had no idea. No idea. And to be honest I had absolutely no problem with her in my bed, no problem at all. But it did worry me a little that she wasn't getting enough sleep, was she okay?

"No, it's okay" I shook my head smiling

"Good" She nodded. I had this tugging feeling in my chest, telling me to go back upstairs, to join my imprint again. But I couldn't, for obvious reasons. One being Mom would ask to many questions and the other; how would I explain to Lexii if she woke up?

I really need to talk to Sam. And soon.


	5. Chapter Four

Me and Emily were sat out on the school field, it was Monday break time and I had just had double Textiles, she had had Art. We had all decided this morning that we'd sit on the field today as it was an abnormally sunny day and we didn't get many of them. I was sat next to Emily, who was led on her tummy, head propped up on her elbows and big sunglasses covering her eyes. She had gone completely over board with the whole sun thing as she had short shorts on, a skimpy green vest top, a pair of flip flops and a little grey cardigan lying next to her. I had gone for a little more clothing, I was wearing denim shorts that stopped at the thigh, and I had a pale purple tank top on. I wasn't so sure about wearing it though, because my cleavage was on show a little too much. But Emily had insisted that I wore it, however she did give in and let me bring a light hoodie to cover up. My silver dolly shoes sat next to me with my school bag and my Textiles folder.

I knew Emily was staring directly at this guy who was prancing about in front of us without a shirt on. That was why she had put the sunglasses on. So he wouldn't see her staring, but I think he knew anyway.

I was looking around the field for the rest of our friends, it was quite packed and we hadn't said where we would meet. I glanced over at the picnic benches quickly and had to do a double take

"Emily" I said to her shoving at her shoulder, not looking away from the picnic bench "Emily" I said again when she didn't answer

"What?" She snapped, annoyed that she couldn't look at this guy anymore. I'm sure he's in our English class

"I think . . . Is that? It looks like . . . But he wouldn't cut . . . I think it is . . ." I couldn't finish my sentences

"Would you finish a sentence girl?" Emily scolded me

"It's . . ." I trailed off again

"What?" She asked

"Over there. It's Embry. He's back." I said, I still hadn't moved my eyes from him

"Dude he got hot!" She commented a little louder and taking her glasses of as she sat up to get a better look

"Shhh!" I scolded her, slapping her arm

"What? He did!" She laughed

"Yea" I nodded in a dream world. He did get hot; very hot. He had cut off his chin length hair and it was now in a buzz cut, to be honest I liked that better this way. You could see his face better. His face, it looked older. He had lost his kiddy fat. That had defiantly gone. I could tell that when I moved my eyes down to his torso, he now had a perfectly chiselled chest, a six pack that was bursting to get out of his t-shirt. And when I finally got my eyes to move over the rest of his body I could tell he was covered in new muscles, and he looked gooood. I pried my eyes away from his body and looked back up to his face; he still had that gorgeous smile though. The one that melted all of my insides

"Hey Floss. You okay?" Emily nudged me, giggling. I nodded, looking at her

"Oh Embry" I sighed, falling back onto the grass with a huge grin plastered across my face

"Hey Candy! Emily!" I heard Quil's voice shout us, I waved in the direction his voiced came from

"What's up with her?" Jacob asked

"Oh-" I cut her off with an elbow to the side, she groaned in pain

"Nothing's up with me" I told them sitting back up, the grin was still present though

"What's got you so happy?" Sam asked, the whole group was here, most of them had sat down and were talking amongst themselves

"What so I'm not allowed to be happy now?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"No, you can be if you want" He shook his head; I smiled at him and led down next to Emily, she had taken her earlier position up again. The three of them sat down around us

"He's looking over here" Emily put a hand in front of her mouth and whispered to me, not so subtle either

"Who is?" Sam asked while reading through his comic book

"No-one" We both said together

"Obviously it is someone or you wouldn't have said it. Would you?" He said putting the comic book down

"Ooo the comic book is away. Get ready for a fight people" I said, laughing

"Shut it Floss." Sam said in an annoyed voice

"Hey! Don't speak to her like that!" Emily stuck up for me

"She started it" He pointed accusingly at me

"No she didn't" Emily shook her head, I just laughed at the two of them

"I'm getting out of this" I laughed "I'm going to put my folder in my locker, Emily gimme your art folder" I said as I got up, she handed it to me still bickering with Sam. They are the funniest siblings I have seen arguing, especially when they look the same

"I'll come with you, I need to get some stuff out my locker" Jacob said, getting up and grabbing his bag

"Alright, see you guys in a bit" We waved, I got my bag, picked up my jumper and the folders and we were off

"Who was Emily talking about just now?" Jake asked as we walked past the benches

"What?" I asked

"Emily, she said someone was looking" He explained

"Doesn't matter" I shook my head, he just shrugged

"I'll meet you at your locker. Kay?" He asked

"Yep" I nodded. We went our separate ways and when I got to my locker I shoved the folders in there and grabbed my trackie bottoms, shoving them into my bag. I fussed about a bit and then shut the door; I soon jumped the height of myself though. Embry was stood there and I hadn't seen or heard him approach

"Holy crap!" I gasped

"Sorry, are you okay?" He asked quickly

"Yea, I'm fine. You just gave me a freight" I told him, smiling. I looked up at his face and what about to say something, but it just wouldn't come out ". . ."

His eyes had me entranced they were unusual; one was a deep emerald green and the other a dark ocean blue colour. He seemed to look at me like I was his world, like he would take care of me for as long as he lived. Fuck. I think I've been imprinted on.

"Embry? Where the hell have you been for the past week? Dude, we've been worried" Jacob called from down the hallway

"Uhh I was ill?" It came out like a question

"No you weren't you disappeared off of the face of the earth and then you just reappear, completely blanking me and Quil and hanging out with the freakin' cult! We saw you!" Jacob exclaimed throwing his arms about in front of him

"There not a cult Jake. They've helped me!" Embry defended his brothers

"Helped you? How have they helped you? Got you into drugs more like." He commented

"They don't do drugs! There clean. And so am I! You have no idea how much they've helped me, Jacob. No fucking idea!" Embry yelled, angry. He was starting to shake rather violently too

"There is no way in hell you'd get like that if you hadn't been taking something" Jacob said shaking a little himself. Don't say he's gonna phase to?

"Like what?" Embry ground out

"EMBRY!" A voice roared from the other side of the hallway and Paul Walker soon followed it and standing in front of him, I'm so glad everyone was outside. "Calm down." He ordered taking a hold of his shoulders; the shaking didn't stop "I knew you weren't ready for this. Think about who's around, do you really want them hurt?" He asked Embry, looking him straight in the eye. He calmed as soon as the words exited Paul's mouth

"What the fuck?" Jacob mouthed to me; I shrugged as if I didn't know what just happened

"Sorry" Embry muttered closing his eyes and rubbing them with the palms of his hands

"Whatever. I'm leaving" Jacob announced and made his way back to the field, I was going to join him but I felt I had to stay. To see if Embry was okay.

"Such a dick" He cussed at himself and hit himself in the head

"You're not a dick" I shook my head; the two of them looked at me a little surprised. Apparently they hadn't realised I stayed. Nice one.

"I'll leave you two to it." Paul commented and went back outside himself

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Embry asked completely ignoring Paul "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry" He fretted

"I'm fine Embry; I'm a little more worried about you. Not many people get that angry that they start to shake at a petty argument" I told him

"You were worried about me?" He asked with a huge grin on his face, I nodded smiling. Before I knew it he had thrown his arms around me and was picking me up in a bear hug

"Uhh Embry" I tapped his shoulder, he pulled me away a fraction and looked expectantly "Kinda couldn't breathe a bit there" I told him, chuckling

"Sorry" He laughed a little and set me back on my feet

"S'Okay" I smiled

"Walk with me to French?" He asked

"Sure" I nodded and he grinned big at me


	6. Chapter Five

**Hey :)**

**Sorry this is the first time i put one of these things up, I've tweeked some of the other chapters. You don't neccecerily have to go back and read them if you don't want to. It's completly up to you. I only edited them and switched the parents hometowns; it'll make the rest of the story easier  
****The one and only time I'm gonna say this: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. Just my storyline :D  
****Thanks for reading**

**Fancy giving me some feedback? :)**

* * *

"What's going on over there?" Emily asked as we were walking down the corridor. It was just coming to the end of lunch and we were on our way to English. That was until we saw a crowd of people surrounding a fight

"Donno lets go have a look" I said dragging Emily and pushing to the front. It was Quil and Paul! They were centimetres away from each other's faces and it looked like Quil was about to get eaten

"Quil? What the crap? Have you gone completely mad?" I screamed at him, Paul quickly glanced over at me giving Quil enough time to snap out his fist and punch Paul right square in the nose. It hurt Quil more than it did Paul, that much was obvious. It was also obvious that Quil would be spending his last moments alive right now

"What the freaking hell, Quil?" I exclaimed at him again "Move it! Now!" I yelled at him, but he ignored me "Quil. I'm serious. Shift your ass right now!" I yelled, throwing my arms about and standing between the two. Groans were sent around the crowd at me breaking up the fight

"Need your little girlfriend to fight your battles, do you?" Paul asked a smirk on his face

"Fuck you Paul Walker" Quil snapped and tried to pull me out of the way so he could retaliate

"Don't Quil." I warned pushing against his chest, I'm not the strongest person in the world, but I am kinda strong, I go kickboxing of a Tuesday with Emily and I knew that Quil could push me out of the way easily if he wanted to, but both he and I knew he wouldn't do that

"Yea Quil. Don't." He taunted

"Paul, shut the fuck up" I yelled over my shoulder glaring at Quil. I was about to say something else but I heard the principal walk up

"What in God's name is going on here?" he shouted over the crowd which soon disappeared

"Lexii Swift . . . I'm surprised the language coming from your mouth. And Mr Walker, Mr Ateara . . . care to explain what's going on here?" he asked

"No" they said in unison glaring at each other

"Well if that's the case, then all three of you can meet me outside my office" he said finally

"What?" I whizzed round to look at him, noticing that everyone but Jared Tail, Embry, Jacob and Emily had left "I didn't even do anything!" I whined

"Well if you come to my office we'll be able to figure out what's gone on wont we" He smiled and turned on his heels towards his office, I started to follow him and saw out the corner of my eye Quil's hand formed into a fist. I quickly grabbed it and pulled him along behind me

"I didn't even do anything and if have to go. So do you." I said stalking toward Mr Alford's office I heard Jacob sniggering and I stopped dead

"Shut it Black." I said turning to flip him the bird

"Sorry" he held up his hands in surrender Emily laughed at him, I could see Embry out of the corner of my eye; he looked like he so desperately wanted to follow us

We were now outside the principal's office, waiting for him to call us in. I was stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed and a scowl apparent on my face staring at Sir's door, I was stood in between Paul and Quil, Jacob and Emily were sat on the soft chairs the other side of Quil, and Jared and Embry on the other side of Paul, I could see from the corner of my eye that Embry was staring at me, and not at my boobs in this rather revealing top like most people were, he was actually staring at my face. Mr. Alford opened his office door and stepped out of it

"Lexii, Quil, Paul. In my office please. The rest of you don't need to be here, you can go to your lessons now" he shooed them away and turned back in to his office, I know none of them had any intentions of moving. So I pushed Quil into the principal's office in front of me

"Sit" he gestured to the seats the other side of his desk, all three of us sat down as Sir went to shut the door shaking his head at the guys outside "What was just happened? I know you three and I am surprised at your behaviour today. Especially you Quil" he said as he came back to sit down, both Quil and Paul shrugged so I decided to speak up

"Can I make a point before I tell you anything?" I asked Mr. Alford nodded "I wasn't actually fighting. I was trying to stop it. But anyway they were arguing. It turned physical. I tried to stop it. So I shouldn't really have to be here" I told him, mumbling the last part to myself

"Well thank you for that Lexii; do you know what they were arguing over?" he asked me

"It was probably Embry Call, Sir" I said simply

"Embry Call?" he quizzed, I nodded once "Why were they arguing about Embry Call?" he asked me looking between all three of us

"Because Embry, Quil and Jacob were like best friends, then when Embry stopped coming to school for a while Quil and Jake got worried. And they tried getting in contact with him but they couldn't, and he just turned up one day with Sam's 'Cult'" I used air quotes "an-" Paul interrupted me

"Sam doesn't have a 'Cult' you have no idea of how much he's helped us!" his voice was getting louder with each word

"I know he's helped you. Now shut up and let me finish" I said calmly to him, Mr Alford nodded agreeing with me

"As I was saying, Jake and Quil got pissed that Embry was hanging out with Sam and co. And Quil just vented his anger today I guess," I gestured to Quil's busted up hand "Jacob already did this morning . . . sooo, yea." I finished, shrugging

"Right, okay. Is this correct Quil?" Mr. Alford asked him, he nodded his head slouching in his seat and looking at his hand in his lap "Yea"

"Paul, do you have anything to say?" he asked

"Yes. It's not Embry's fault. It's not my fault. It's not Jared fault. And it certainly is not Sam's fault. So you need to sort out your facts before you go around accusing people of stuff. Got that?" he glared at me, I turned in my seat to look at him

"What the fuck are you glaring at me for? I never blamed you or your precious mates, did I? No. And did I call you part of a Cult? No. I used air quotes" I made the motion "That does NOT mean I actually said that. It means I quoted somebody. So you get _your_ fucking facts straight before YOU accuse people of stuff." I ranted "Oh, and one more thing Paul" I turned back to him, put my middle finger up, smirked and turned back to look at Mr. Alford who had a look of horror on his face, Quil was chuckling to the side of me

"Lexii Swift!" He exclaimed "Week of after school detention. You know we don't use that kind of language in this school. And defiantly not in front of your principal" he scolded

"What?" I sat up straight

"You want to make it two weeks?" he raised his eyebrows

"No" I frowned crossing my arms and falling back into my chair "Can I leave now?" I asked, he nodded his head so I got up and headed for the door I heard him saying:

"What are we going to do with you two then?" I heard before I shut the door behind me

"What happened?" Jacob asked me from his seat the other side of the room to Jared and Embry

"I got detention! I got a freaking detention! I didn't even do anything; it was them two dickheads in there!" I ranted throwing myself onto the chair between him and Emily

"You wouldn't have got detention for nothing Lex. What did you do in there?" She asked turning to face me

"I may have sworn . . . at Paul . . . in front of Sir . . . twice." The four of them laughed at me I glared and punched Jacob's arm, he was closest "It isn't funny! I have a whole week of detention for sticking up for myself"

"For sticking up for yourself? I thought it was cause you swore in front of Alford?" He looked confused

"Yes I did. I was sticking up for myself because that prick was basically having a go at me!" I ranted pointing to Paul as he walked out of the office

"Fuck you Swift." He glared at me

"I'd rather not thanks. Prick." I smirked, he attempted to run at me but Embry grabbed him before he could

"Let's go" Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me along "before you get yourself into anymore trouble" I looked back and motioned Quil to follow,

"Oh, one more thing Walker. I am not Quil's 'Little Girlfriend'. Got it?" I glared quickly at him and grabbed Quil by the arm before he could say any more

"What happened in there?" Jacob asked catching up with us

"We both have a month's detention" he told us shrugging

"You should go and get that sorted out" Jacob pointed to Quil's hand

"Yea, come on. I'll take you to see Lisa" I linked my arm into his and kept my other hand in Emily's

We had been to see Lisa and Quil had got his hand sorted out, it wasn't too bad of an injury, he had to have a bandage on it for support though. Jacob had gone to the toilet before we were going to go back to class, even though it was pointless as we only had like 15 minutes of the lesson left anyway

"You're a dick, you know that?" I said to Quil when we were waiting for Jake

"And a big one at that" Emily commented

"I know, but you can't really say much can you? You were arguing with him too" He raised an eyebrow at me

"Yea well I didn't end up with a busted up hand did I?" I mimicked his eyebrow raising

"Shows I'm a good fighter" He pumped his fist with his good hand

"Yea, course. Especially when the other guy hasn't got a mark on him" I laughed

"Whatever" He shrugged

"I'm glad your okay though. No major damage" I smiled at him, he smiled back and ruffled my hair. I felt him rub my back as I leaned my head on his shoulder

"Now. We'll have none of that!" Jacob fake scolded us as we looked at him with grins "you save your lovey dovey moments for when you're in private, yea?" He finished with a grin too

"Were not even dating Jacob" I said, honestly, we weren't. And he knew it, he just like to wind us up all the time "We're cousins and that would be disgusting." I stated

That was just how our friendship was, our mum's are good friends too and we practically live at each other's houses, we lived in the same street as each other anyway. We even call each other's mums, our own mum sometimes. Our birthdays were even on the same day; 10th of April. He was a whole three hours younger than me.

"Of course. Whatever." Jacob huffed with a smile, and rested his hands on his hips. Very camp if I might add

"She's got her eye on someone else, ain't you Floss" Emily grinned, waggling her eyebrows at me

"Who's this then?" Jacob asked nudging me slightly

"It's kinda obvious, is it not?" Quil said to Jake cocking an eyebrow

"It is?" He asked, he was silent in thought for a while "Ohh! Okay" Me and Emily laughed at him

"Do you know how gay you look stood like that?" Quil laughed, changing the subject.

"He's right. You do" I laughed too

"Shut up!" he stormed past us "and plus, you two would make a good couple anyway. Your kids wouldn't look to pretty though, with his face they'd have no luck" he laughed

"Shut your face, Black" I punched him in the stomach, he leaned forward groaning. Told you I was kinda strong.

"Forgot you did kickboxing" he groaned

"Yep. And next time, it'll be a kick . . . much lower." I grinned patting his back

"Oh god." He moaned slowly standing up

"Come on, we better get to English or Harrison will kill us" Emily said grabbing my hand

"Hey!" Jacob exclaimed running up behind us after he had recovered

I was just about to knock on the door to our classroom when Mr Harrison opened it

"Where the hell have you four been? The lesson's nearly over!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the empty hall way

"With Mr Alford" We said in unison

"And do you have a note?" He asked, me Jacob and Emily shook our heads

"Yes" Quil nodded handing a piece of paper over

"Okay then, come in. It's completely pointless, seeing as though you only have 5 minutes left of the school day" he glared as we walked in, the whole class erupted into whispers as soon as we took our seats at the back of the classroom. I noticed that Embry wasn't in his normal spot which was the desk next to me

Sir quietened the class and seconds later the bell went, signalling the end of the lesson and the end of the day.


	7. Chapter Six

"Where were you in English today?" Vicky asked me as we were waiting for our order. We were stood at the counter in the Clearwater diner and Quil, Emily, Amy, Sam, Jay and Jacob were in one of the booths

"You know that fight that was going on in the Maths corridor at the end of lunch? That was Quil and Paul Walker; I tried to step in and stop it, but somehow I got a week's afterschool detention because of it" I explained to her

"LOL what a fail" She laughed at me, I shoved her and told her to shut up

"What's this?" Harry asked putting some of the drinks on a tray. Harry Clearwater, this man was amazing. Such a family man and he helped anyone who needed it

"Oh at lunch Quil and Paul had a fight. Well, it was more of an argument because there was more shouting that punching. Quil busted his hand up punching Paul though, it was kinda funny actually" I laughed

"I'm gonna take these over" Vicky told me taking the tray

"Why did he punch Paul?" Harry asked, concerned

"Because Paul aggravated him. When I saw them I thought Paul was gonna eat Quil, he was so angry" I told him, Harry looked behind me and shot an accusing glare at someone behind me. I turned to follow his gaze and saw that the pack was sat at a table the other side of the diner to us. All of them were there; Sam, Emily (Sam's imprint), Paul, Jared, Kim (Jared's imprint) and my Embry. Wow. Where did that come from? He's not mine! I smiled quickly at them and turned back around

"I'll be having words with him" Harry muttered to himself

"Quil was doing just the same thing though, they were both as bad as each other" I shrugged, he made a noise and sent another disapproving glance at Paul

"Anyway, Harry. How's the family?" I asked him, I hadn't seen Leah or Sue in a while. Seth goes to La Push High, so I see him quite a bit

"There good, a little worried about my test results but there doing fine" He smiled

"Ohh good. When do you get those back?" I asked him. I had a vision about a week back; it was a horrible one too. It was of Sue, Leah and Seth. They were all dressed in black and the three of them were bawling their eyes out at the front of a church, it was Harry's funeral. I woke up crying and rang the council as soon as I had calmed down; Harry had promised that he'd go to the hospital to have some tests done to see if they could stop it.

"Sometime this week hopefully" He smiled, I sighed in relief

"What's taking you so long, Candy?" Quil asked as he walked over to me and Harry

"I was talking to Harry if it's any of your business, which it's actually not. So blehh" I said poking my tongue out at him

"I heard you got into an argument today" Harry told Quil, gesturing to his bandaged hand

"It wasn't my fault Harry, honest!" He assured him

"Pshhh yea right" I chuckled

"Shut it you" He shoved me slightly, causing me to lose balance on the chair I had sat on whilst talking to Harry

I was about to protest but he glared over my head and asked "What the fuck do you want?" I turned to face the new found presence. Apparently it was Paul

"Language, Quil" Harry scolded

"Sorry" He mumbled in Harry's direction

"I've come to apologise to Lexii, I shouldn't have kicked off on you today it was uncalled for. I should have listened before I started shouting my mouth off" He looked sincere. Either Embry or Sam has told him to do that.

"S'Okay, I didn't really help. So I'm sorry too" I shrugged

"We good again?" He asked, I nodded my head "Good" He said with a smile and ruffled my hair slightly

"You're still a dick." Quil stated staring right at him

"And you're still a jumped up little-" he was cut off before he could finish

"Now that's enough boys" Harry intervened

"He started it" Paul and Quil muttered

"And I'm finishing it" Harry said sternly

"Sorry" The boys said at the same time

"Hang on a sec, how does that work? I thought it was Quil and Paul that had the bust up?" Harry asked confused

"They did" I nodded

"Then why did he apologise to you and not Quil?" He asked me

"Cause I may have possibly had a go at him for blaming Sam for Embry- which I didn't actually do! I actually didn't blame anyone I used 'Air Quotes'" I explained interrupting myself. He nodded

"Which I now realise and I came to apologise for" Paul explained

"I need to go to the ladies. Go sit down Quil you stupid hormonal teenager" I muttered to myself as I got up and went to the bathroom

"Heard that" He called after me

"You were supposed to" I called back going through the bathroom door

When I had returned Embry was stood next to where I had been sat. Harry was sat reading his paper

"Hey Lexii" Embry smiled when I sat down

"Hey Embry" I smiled back

"Come on Harry. Chop chop, where's my order?" I clapped jokingly; he looked up from his news paper

"Keep your wig on, it's on its way!" He laughed back

"S'alright then" I laughed

"How are you?" Embry asked

"I'm good thanks"

"Good, look, I want you to meet some people" He told me, gently pulling me off my stool and took me over to 'The Packs' table

"Sam, this is Lexii. Lexii, this is Sam." He gestured between us, and Sam held out a hand

"Nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much" He laughed as I shook his hand, I looked at him a little confused

"Huh?" I asked, feeling a little stupid

"Nothing" Embry shook his head, a slight blush on his cheeks "This is Emily. Emily, Lexii" He gestured again

"Hey Lexii" She smiled at me shaking my hand also, I frowned at her slightly

"I think I recognise you from somewhere" I told her, wracking my brain from where I'd seen her before

"You do?" She asked

"Yea. But I don't know where from" I said frowning again

"Wouldn't think too hard Lexii, your brain can't handle it" Paul laughed

"At least I have a brain to think" I retaliated

"Ooo Burn" Jared laughed and high fived me

"Anyway Paulie, you still owe me a hangover cure breakfast from November last year." I said to him with a hand on my hip

"How do I?" He asked

"Amy's birthday thingy. You promised me and Vicky a hangover breakfast in the morning if we had hangovers. Did we have hangovers? Yes. Did we get that breakfast? No we didn't. And I will hold that against you until the very last day you die. M'Kay" I ended with an innocent smile, Embry laughed at me

"Paulie?" Jared asked, him and Sam were in bulk laughing

"How come she calls you Paulie but everyone else gets their head bitten off?" Emily asked

"She doesn't." He glared at me

"I called him it when I was drunk once and I think he just wanted to get rid of me so he was like 'yea, whatever'." I explained

"Ohh okay" She nodded

"But we gave him some cider and he was nicer then. He's nicer when he has alcohol in his system" I chuckled telling the table

"Maybe we should consider giving him it all the time then" Sam laughed, he and Jared were just recovering

"Floss! Order's up" Harry called to me

"I gots to go, see ya later." I smiled "Nice to meet you Sam, you too Emily" I waved as I skipped to the counter

"Finally Harry! God thought I was gonna die of starvation there!" I exclaimed with a grin

"You want me to take it away again?" He asked only half joking

"Naa, that's alright" I grinned "How much?" I said pulling some money out my pocket

"$19.84" He told me, I pulled a twenty dollar bill out and handed him it

"Thanks Harry" I smiled taking the four meals

"S'Okay Chick" He said smiling back

"Dude, food." I said putting a plate in front of Quil, Sam, Jay and myself

"Floss, why were you just talking to my brother?" Amy asked, sucking on her straw, her and Paul were kinda close and he was always nice to her and her friends, such a family man

"I was telling him that he still owes me and Vicky a hangover breakfast" I said, proudly

"Oh my god! He does!" Vicky exclaimed

"Fair enough" Amy shrugged

"That looks really good" Jacob moaned, eyeing up my bacon baguette and my side order of fries

"Well you should have got your own then" Emily scolded him, laughing and pinched a chip

"Hey!" I slapped her arm, but then Sam stole one, and then everyone else who didn't have their own decided 'Oh let's nick Floss' food!' "Guys! Come on! I'm not the only one with food here!" I exclaimed

"Yea but it's always fun when we nick food off of you" Jake laughed " Plus I didn't get my own because I'm going to meet Bells soon" he told us

"Why can't you eat anything then?" Vicky asked, confused

"That's what I was just thinking" I looked to her

"Because she makes me food, and it's good" He shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"What's going on with you and her anyway?" Quil asked finishing off his plate of chips

"She does love me; she just doesn't know it yet. She'll come round eventually" He grinned

"Overconfident much?" Sam asked with a mouthful of food

"Confidence is the key" Jay said, quite intellectually as well. Well, for him anyway

"Exactly" The two of them high fived

"I think we should have a campout Friday night" Vicky made a random comment as usual

"No." Me, Jay, Sam, Emily and Amy said at the same time

"Aww why not?" Vicky protested

"Because no one brings a tent, and then we just end up walking around in the dark for a bit. And then we'd end up at Jess' afterwards, the same thing always happens" Amy complained

"Exactly" We nodded

"Yea but it'll be funny!" Vicky complained

"I can't anyway I have work Saturday morning" I told them, still eating my bacon sandwich

"Same" Jay nodded, he works in the same place as me; the printing place in town. Embry's Mom owns it and she's like the most amazing boss to ever walk the planet

"Can't you phone in sick or something?" Vicky groaned

"Uhh no. Firstly because Steph Call happens to be our boss and her son is sat right over there." I pointed behind me in the general direction of Embry "And secondly, I've already booked three Saturdays off for when I go to Australia!" I screamed the last part, I was kinda excited. I get to visit my family in Australia for three weeks and I'm gonna love it! I'm going with my Mom and Dad, Nan and Pops are already over there, they're there for a month longer than us, two weeks either side

"How long before you go there?" Jay asked

"38 DAYS!" I practically screamed with a grin on my face

"How longs that for?" Jacob asked

"Seriously have you not heard me rambling on about this for the last three months? I'm going for two weeks and it's gonna be freaking amazing!" I told them, feeling giddy

* * *

**Embry POV**

I was listening into Lexii's conversation, I know I shouldn't have been but I was. I smiled a little when she mentioned that I was her boss' son, but I felt all emotion drain from my body when she mentioned she was going to Australia

"How long before you go there?" Someone asked

"38 DAYS!" She screamed excitedly

"How longs that for?" I recognised Jacob's voice

"Seriously have you not heard me rambling on about this for the last three months? I'm going for two weeks and it's gonna be freaking amazing!" She told them, from her tone I could tell she was happy about this, and that made me happy too. But she was going for two whole weeks! I felt physically sick that I wouldn't see her for so long and as I looked around the table, each one of them held an expression of pity for me. Sam and Jared's more obvious, I doubt they could manage their imprints leaving them for so long and still live


	8. Chapter Seven

"Hey Lexii" I heard someone calling my name from somewhere behind me, I turned in the direction of voice and saw Embry running towards me with a huge grin on his face

"Hey Embry, hows it going?" I asked him once he was in talking distance, it was Wednesday and I had to stay behind for my detention so I was walking home on my own

"It's going good, thanks for asking. And you?" He shot the question back

"It's going great, absolutely fantastically thanks" I told him and if at all possible his smile grew, we started to walk again

"Awesome, so . . ." He started "Uhh, are you doing anything this weekend?" His question was a little quiet but I still heard it

"Naa, I have work on Saturday morning but that's about it" I told him, a little bummed at the fact that I don't have any plans "Why?" I asked nonchalantly

"Uhh, oh. Umm . . . n-no reason, no reason" He stuttered, and frowned at himself. He stopped for just a second as I was turning down another road but caught up with me quickly

"Actually there was a reason I asked that, Lexii" He nodded to himself

"What was that then?" I asked, looking straight at him. I got caught up in his eyes but was snapped quickly out of them when I walked into a waist high wall and bashed my hip against it "Crap! Ow" I groaned grabbing hold of my hip

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? How are you feeling?" He asked quickly, itching to check me over himself. I started to laugh quietly at him "What? What? Why are you laughing at me?" He asked paranoid when I wouldn't say

"I swear you've just asked the same question three times" I laughed again, he laughed slightly but still looked worried

"You are okay though aren't you?" He asked, as he kept glancing at the hip I just damaged

"Yea, I'll be fine" I told him "What were you saying? The reason why you asked what I was doing" I pushed, we had started walking again but he kept glancing at my hip

"Oh, it uhh . . . it doesn't matter, you probably won't care. It wasn't important" He shook his head quickly looking to the floor

"Hey, I do care and I'm sure it was important" I said nudging his arm "What was it?" I asked again, feeling the spark that occured when our skin came into contact

"Uhh . . ." He seemed to be having an argument with himself about what he should be saying "Would you uhh? I mean you don't have to, not if you don't want to" He shook his head again "But uhh . . . would you-would you go out with me?" He asked shyly "Like on a date? Like I said you don't have to, if you don't want to. You don't want to, do you? God I feel so stupid. Why did I ask? I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm such an idiot" He rambled to himself, he was about to hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand but I caught his forearm

"You didn't give me enough time to answer your questions, silly" I chuckled "Who says I'm saying no?" I asked raising one eyebrow

"Are you saying no?" He asked a little shocked. Why would he think I'd say no?

"No, I'm not saying no" I shook my head, smiling slightly

"So you're saying yes?" He asked with a smile forming on his oh-so-kissable lips, I nodded my head "Really? You're saying yes?" He asked to check

"Yes" I confirmed with a grin

"Yuss!" He whispered under his breath, he grabbed me around the waist and started to spin me in circles muttering a million and one times over 'Thank you'. You would have thought I'd just agreed to marry him! "Thank you so much" He grinned setting me back on my feet, I could tell he couldn't contain himself as he quickly kissed my cheek and skipped off into the woods. I felt the grin on my face as I changed course and made a beeline for Emily's place, it was in the next street to my own. When I got there, I knocked on the door and let myself in; her parents loved me and allowed me to do this so it was fine

"Emily?" I yelled through the house

"What?" She shouted back as I was walking into the living room. Sam and Emily's dad (Sean) was sat in there with Evie, their little sister. She's only 4 and she's the cutest thing I've ever seen

"Lossie!" She ran up to me and hugged my legs; she couldn't quite pronounce the 'F' in my name yet

"Hey Evie. Where's your gorgeous older sister?" I asked ruffling the little girl's hair

"Good afternoon Lexii, she's down in her room" Her dad told me

"Thanks" I smiled at him "Hey Evie?" I whispered to the little girl who was still attached to my legs

"What?" She whispered back

"Guess what I've got for my favourite little girl" I whispered crouching to my knees in front of her

"What do you got?" She asked quietly, she's quite advanced for a 4 year old but she does sometimes mess up her words. I smiled to her and pulled a lolly out of my pocket secretively, her eyes lit up and zoomed in on the lolly

"You gotta be shhh though, don't tell daddy" I shook my head whispering at her, she nodded her head quickly not taking her eyes off the lolly

"Thank you Lossie" She beamed at me, taking the candy and keeping it in her pocket. She turned back to her dad who was laughing quietly at the two of us

"What have you got there misuses?" He chuckled; Evie looked back to me quickly and then back to her dad

"I got nofin' Daddy" She shook her head innocently

"Okay" He nodded with a smile

"Save it for after dinner, okay?" I whispered at her, she nodded her head quickly

"Thank you Lossie" She whispered once more before running off to play with her ponies again

"That's okay, Bab-by" I laughed, and headed down the stairs to Emily's bedroom, her Dad had had the basement of their house converted, and she and Sam lived down there

"Hey smelly" I greeted opening her bedroom door to find her laying on her floor with papers all around her, chewing on her pen

"Hey Lex" She nodded at me, not looking away from her papers

"What you got there?" I asked, throwing my bag down by the door and plonking myself on the floor next to her

"Math homework" She grumbled, taking the pen out of her mouth and throwing it down on top of her book, she rolled over to her hip and propped her head on her elbow "How come you're here?" She asked, obviously Emily gets straight to the point. No beating around the bush with her

"The most amazing thing ever just happened to me" I told her

"Well are you gonna tell me what it is or do I have to guess?" She questioned sitting up a little

"You'll never get it. I don't think you'd ever get it" I shook my head

"Well?" She shoved my leg

"Okay you may want to stand up and move away from the papers for this" I told her, pulling her up and taking hold of her wrists, she did the same to mine

"What is it?" She asked, she knew it was something good, she could read me like a book

"I just got asked on a date . . . for Friday night . . . by Embry Call" I spaced it out, and by the time I finished I was grinning like a Cheshire cat

"Oh my god!" She screamed, and started to jump around in circles, I joined in with both

"I know right!" I screamed back, I think we'd been jumping and screaming for about 7ish minutes because that was when Sam came bursting in the room

"Would you two shut the fuck up?" He yelled at us both, luck was on our side as him Mom (Ellie) walked passed just as he swore and told him off

"Sorry Mom" He apologised and glared at us before slamming the door again and going back to whatever he was doing

"Pissy pants" Emily sneered at his direction, when she turned back to me she grinned again "I need to know details" She said dragging me to her bed and pushing me so I fell on my back

"I don't know details, we didn't really make any. I'll probably talk to him about it tomorrow or something" I shrugged, still in a daze

"No you stupid!" She smacked me "I mean about how he asked you. What did he say? What did he do?" She asked grabbing a pillow and holding it to her chest, I had to laugh at her expression; she looked more excited than both me and Embry put together

"Well I was walking home and he ran up behind me and was all like 'Hey, what you doing at the weekend' and I told him that I had work on Saturday but other than that it was a boring weekend. And then he was about to say something else but I walked into a wall cause I'm such a retard. And then he was fussing over me asking if I was okay in three different ways, he was so cute when he did that, I just had to laugh. And then I got it out of him but he didn't give me any time to reply to any of his questions and he thought my quietness meant I didn't want to go out with him, and then he started rambling on about how stupid he was for asking me out and I didn't even want to go out with him. But I shut him up and was like 'yea, I'll go out with you' and then it was really sweet because he picked me up in a hug and spun me round and when he put me back down . . . he kissed my cheek, right here" I sighed pointing to where he had placed his lips on my skin

"Awww" She cooed "That's so sweet, I need a boyfriend." She grumbled the last part to herself

"I have one problem though, possibly two." I said in a less excited voice

"What?" She asked, confused

"Quil. And possibly Jacob" I stated

"Shit. Forgot about them" She said with a frown

* * *

EPOV  
She said yes! I was going out on a date with my imprint! _My _imprint! I couldn't wait, hang on. What do I do? Where do I take her? I think I need to speak to Emily, I'll go now. I was headed over there; everyone should be on patrol at the moment anyway.

I practically ran the whole way there in human form and once I got there I burst through the front door and went straight to the kitchen, I was right, she was the only one here

"Hey Emily" I smiled sitting at the table

"Hey Embry, what's got you smiling so much?" She chuckled as she turned to face me, she was a beautiful woman; straight black hair down to her middle with a small fringe at the front, dark brown eyes and she had the clearest skin I'd ever seen. That was until you looked at the right side of her face where three big long scars were situated. Sam had marked her for life when he got angry one time, and I never want to do that to my own imprint I couldn't live with myself

"I have a date on Friday" I beamed at her

"With Lexii?" She asked, I nodded to confirm "Aww Em that's fantastic! Where are you taking her?" She asked with a smile, sitting down at the seat opposite me

"I don't really know, I was thinking maybe you could help me out with some ideas?" I asked innocently

"I'd love to help" She grinned, nodding "How about a movie?" She suggested

"I'd want to be able to talk to her, and I couldn't do that in a movie theatre" I shook my head frowning slightly

"Right" She nodded "How about . . . a dinner date? No with the way you guys eat, she'll be put off for life" She shook her head slightly, chuckling

"No not that then" I shook my head; I didn't want her to be disgusted at me the first chance I get

"How about . . . taking her to the beach?" She asked "I'm sure she's one of those girls who love having the sand beneath her toes" She smiled

"I think she likes the beach. Yea, I remember her telling me so onetime" I nodded to myself

"You could take a little picnic and go up to the cliffs" She added to her plan

"Yea but I'm a terrible cook" I frowned slightly

"You don't have to cook it, I'll sort it out for you" She smiled and got up to tend to her cooking

"Thanks Emily, you're a life saver" I told her shoving a whole muffin in my mouth


	9. Chapter Eight

"What can I wear?" I groaned throwing a mini strop. It was 32 minutes past 6 on Friday afternoon and I was stood staring at my wardrobe full of clothes, I had no idea what to put on and Embry was supposed to be here in 28 minutes.

I hadn't told Quil or Jacob of my date with Embry yet, it was only Emily that knew. Oh and Mom, I had to ask her if it was okay that I was going out and she had made sure Dad was out when Embry got here. She didn't want him ruining it for me on the first date

"You've got a whole closet full of clothes there, why can't you just pick something?" Emily said from my bed, she had been lying there reading a magazine for a while before she had gotten annoyed with me and decided to tell me all the clothes that she thought would go together well. Yes, she knows my whole wardrobe

"Um okay, how about . . . you're skinny jeans and that grey polar neck jumper you wore last week?" This was the ninety tenth outfits she had suggested

"The jumper's in the wash." I told her

"Fucks sake, Lexii! Right, I am going to pick an outfit out for you. You will not moan about it, you will put it on, go out with Embry and have fun. Okay?" She threw her hands into the air, got up and routed through my closet and drawers until she found something

"Here." She thrusted some clothes into my hand and pointed me in the direction of the bathroom

About ten minutes later I walked into my bedroom dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a light blue scoop neck tee. Emily handed me my grey high top converse and a little bag that matched

"Thank you, this is actually a really cute outfit. You always find the right thing Em" I smiled at her

"I know. Now you have to wear your grey jacket that's downstairs, oh and put this on" She told me handing me a silver bow necklace from my jewellery stand

"Ta. I love you Emily, you're an amazing friend" I grinned at her as I pulled the necklace on

"Yes, I know I am . . ." She agreed, vainly ". . . now get your well dressed ass downstairs before Embry-" She was cut off by the door bell and an exchange of greeting downstairs

"Floss! Embry's at the door for you!" Mom shouted up the stairs

"See he's here" Emily smiled reassuringly "Don't worry, go have fun. It'll be fantastic" She whispered seeing my worried face

"Your right, thank you" I smiled and kissed her cheek

"S'Okay, now go!" She shoved me out the door, causing me to stumble a little before I got to the top of the stairs. I looked down the stairs before running down and standing opposite a grinning Mr Embry Call, I looked at his outfit; a pair of grey pumps, cut off jeans and a tight fitting blue shirt. He looked Hot.

* * *

EPOV  
I can't believe she said yes. I'm going on a date with my imprint, my soul-mate. She asked me yesterday if we could keep it quiet from Quil, she didn't want him to know that we were going on a date. She was gonna tell him after tonight. She wasn't quite sure as to how he would react seeing as though I was the reason he and Paul had that bust up in school the other day. I stopped my thought as I braced myself to knock on her door, I'd never met her parents before and from what Quil had told me about her previous boyfriends, I did not want her dad to be the one to answer it. I lifted my hand and was about to knock when I heard my beautiful girl's voice upstairs: "Thank you; this is actually a really cute outfit. You always find the right thing Em" I heard her say

"I know. Now you have to wear your grey jacket that's downstairs, oh and put this on" Emily told my girl

"Ta. I love you Emily, you're an amazing friend" I could hear the grin on her lips, yes I could hear it. There was a clanking noise before Emily replied;

"Yes, I know I am . . ." She agreed ". . . now get your well dressed ass downstairs before Embry-" this was my queue, I thought knocking on the door. There was a little rustling about before Mrs Swift, Lexii's Mum, opened the door. Thank god it wasn't Mr Swift

"Hello, you must be Embry. I've heard all about you" She smiled to me

"Hello Mrs Swift, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked politely, chuckling

"It's a good thing, I assure you" She smiled "They've been up there for a while looking for the perfect outfit to impress you" She smiled before turning and shouting up the stairs "Floss! Embry's at the door for you" She then turned back and said "You're in luck, her Dad's gone out" She chuckled and ushered me inside, going back to the living room

I caught the last of what Emily was saying before I heard a thank you and a kiss on the cheek. I heard my Lexii stumble at the top of the stairs and I had to stop every screaming limb in my body to go and catch her. As I stopped myself from moving my feet I heard her light footsteps running down the stairs and stopping right in front of me; I had to grin. I watched her checking me out before asking "Like what you see?" She nodded blushing and looked down, before grabbing a jacket from the coat stand and going into the living room. I heard her tell her mum that she was going out now and that she wasn't sure when she'd be back

"You better look after her" I heard from the top of the stairs, I whipped my head round to see Emily skipping down them

"Don't worry about that, I could never hurt her" I smiled letting my head turn in the direction of Lexii again

"You better hadn't. Because if you hurt her, I'll hurt you. Got that?" She said seriously, she was fighting back a smile

"I can assure you, I won't be hurting her. Not on purpose anyway" I smiled, shaking my head. I had to get in Emily's good books. It's always good to be on the good side of the best friend and the parents; I think. I read that in one of mom's Cosmo magazines when I was bored out of my mind one time

"I hope your being nice Emily" Lexii scolded as she grabbed my hand and opened the door

"I always am" She grinned at my Lexii, before she pulled me out the house and shut the door behind us

"So, where are we going then?" She asked pulling on her jacket, I tore my eyes away from her face for a second to see that she was wearing a pair of dark skinny fit jeans that hugged her legs nicely, a blue scoop neck that fit around her toned stomach and showed just enough cleavage for me to deal with and now a grey jacket that matched her converse and a bag she had slung over her shoulder

"Like what you see" She mimicked me from earlier

"Yes, I love it" I grinned making her blush again. I grabbed her hand before she snuck it into her pocket and held it in my own

"Come on, I thought we could go for a walk" I told her pulling her along with me. We took a leisurely strole in the direction of the beach; Jared had helped me pick out a spot at the top of the cliffs for us to sit at, I had hidden a blanket I had found and the little picnic hamper that Emily had made for me in the bushes and I was hoping to god that none of the guys had found where I'd hidden it, if they had then they were dead meat

"So what are we doing tonight then?" She asked once we got to the beach, I was taking her up to the cliff tops and could see the slight smile on her face as I did so

"Well I was hoping you hadn't eaten yet?" I asked firstly

"No" She shook her head "I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to" She chuckled at some sort of inside joke

"Good, because I have some food for us" I grinned at her telling her to stop at the point me and Jared had picked out earlier, I quickly grabbed the hamper and got back to my Lexii

"Aww, that's cute" She commented and dropped to a sitting position on the blanket I had placed down

"Good cute? Or that's stupid cute?" I asked feeling a little paranoid

"Good cute" She smiled; I smiled back and felt it grow to a huge grin when she patted the spot next to her. I quickly sat down next to her as she looked through the basket

"What have we got here then?" She asked

"Well, I uh- I have a confession to make" I smiled sheepishly "I didn't actually make this up, I did help though!" I quickly amended as she scowled playfully at me

"Tut tut tut Mister" She shook her head at me, bumping her shoulder against mine "So you don't actually have any idea what's in here?" She asked, I shook my head slightly as I smiled at her routing through the hamper and bringing out little Tupperware dishes

I should have known better really, Emily had packed food to share. We made the most out of it though; I ended up being fed chocolate covered strawberries, they tasted amazing but that was probably because they were being fed to me by my amazingly beautiful imprint

At the moment we were led on the blanket, well, I was led on my back and Lexii had rested her chin on my chest, tracing little patterns over my muscles. I had closed my eyes lightly and was playing with her hair a little as we were talking about anything and everything. That was the great thing about Lexii; we'd find anything to have a conversation about and it wouldn't be awkward at all. Having had so much contact with her, I almost whimpered when she sat up

"My tummy was uncomfortable" She giggled as she stretched and led on her side facing me

"Well we can't have that can we?" I chuckled, rolling over to face her

"Well it's hardly fair is it" She laughed slightly staring me straight in the eye, I quite confidently stared back

"Of course not" I smiled shaking my head

"You know what? I never noticed before but your eyes are two different colours" She smiled propping her head up on her elbow

"They certainly are" I smiled, stopping everything in me from kissing her right now

"One is brown, a dark brown" She covered one eye with her hand and examined the other "And the other one is a light blue colour" She switched sides "They're pretty" She commented smiling and cocking her head to the side

"Not as pretty as you" I shook my head slightly, looking from her eyes to her lips

"How cheesy can you get?" She grinned

"I can be so much worse" I grinned back

"I'm sure you can" She squealed as I leant over her and started to tickle her sides

"How dare you make that accusation?" I laughed, tickling her some more

"Embry! Embry! Stop it!" She shrieked wriggling underneath me

"If you take that back" I paused for a second

"Never!" She shook her head

"Then I shall never stop tickling you" I grinned down at her

"Please!" She pleaded with me; I just shook my head "Okay! Okay! I apologise! I take back what I said! You're not cheesy at all" She said trying to keep some breath and wriggled some more

"You'll never call me cheesy again?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her when she paused

"Never again" She shook her head again, and I rested my hands either side of her head as she caught her breath back. She laughed quietly to herself and as she quietened down we locked eyes. Looking straight into her eyes felt like when I first saw her after me phasing. She was breathtakingly beautiful and I couldn't help but look at her. I refocused myself and realised that I was now actually straddling my imprint and our lips were inches away from each other. I glanced down to her lips quickly and back up to her eyes seeing that she had done the same thing to me, I took this as a sign that it was okay to kiss her, so that's exactly what I did. I inched closer to her, she closed her eyes as I did and I felt her move her head off of the ground slightly so she was closer to me too. I smiled at the thought that I was seconds away from kissing her, my imprint, my only reason for living.

A wolf howl. That's what stopped me. One of my brothers was going to get their heads ripped of tonight! How dare they stop me from pursuing my dream? Well, this was only one of my dreams. My other ones were for us to grow up and move in together, hearing the tiny pitter patter of our children running around the house. But it's a little too early to be thinking about that right now. Especially because one of my so called brothers, had stopped me from taking the first step. I growled a little under my breath hoping that my girl hadn't heard that, that would probably be an awkward conversation for the first date.

But once again Lexii surprised me, snaking her arms up my own and landing them behind my head; she had ignored my growl and the unknown wolf's cry. She was continuing to shift herself closer to me and I moved fast. Too fast almost. Our lips touched and I was in heaven as I kissed her, she kissed me back; I loved the feeling of her lips on my own. I loved how one of her hands had slid around my head and was now holding my cheek and how the other one had found its way to grab my newly cut short hair, how she had forced our mouths open and as soon as she had done my tongue darted into her mouth. How we had fought for dominance but I had let her win, it felt strange having someone else's tongue roam around my mouth but at the same time it felt good, because I knew that her tongue would be the first and only one to do so. She gripped my hair a little tighter and I realised she needed air. Stupid oxygen. I would have loved to have done that all day but air was needed and we both pulled away gasping

"That was . . ." She trailed off not being able to find the right word, I leant my forehead against hers

"Fantastic, incredible, brilliant, wonderful, out of this world?" I offered getting my own breath back, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out

"I've literally taken your breath away" I chuckled, kissing her soft lips once, twice, a third time

"Of course chief cheese" She laughed slightly, still trying to get her breath back

"Mmm" I mumbled inaudibly, holding my bodyweight on my knees as I swiped her up by the waist and rolled us over so that I was led on my back again and she was lying on top of me

"I quite like kissing you" She told me, scooting up my body slightly so that we were face to face again

"I could say the same thing about you" I told her with a grin as she dropped her forearms to curl around my head

"How about we go again then?" She asked, looking me straight in the eye

"I think I could manage that" I nodded before her lips attacked my own, this time I could use my own hands. They found the hem of her shirt and I let them creep up her back, hugging her to me some more. Her hands were holding my hair again and I let my tongue slide across her lips slightly, she immediately understood what I meant and opened her mouth, once again we fought for dominance but this time I won the battle and it was my tongue in her mouth. But as quickly as it begun, it ended. She tugged on my hair telling me needed air again

"Wow" She gasped resting her head on my chest. I grinned and leaned my cheek on her head and squeezed her to me again letting her toffee and wine gums sent filter through me. I kissed the top of her head softly and nestled my face into her hair, _I love you_, I screamed at her in my thoughts


	10. Chapter Nine

LPOV  
"How was it then?" Quil asked me randomly, I was surprised he'd spoken to me at all; we hadn't spoken a word to each other since we got into work.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused

"You had a date last night. How was it?" He asked sounding a little annoyed with me. He tilted his head towards me for my answer; he had his head propped up on his elbows upon the till. It had been a very slow morning which made it even more awkward

"About that . . ." I trailed off, not really knowing what to say

"I don't really mind you going out with him. I'm just annoyed that you kept it a secret" He told he, huffing slightly

"I was going to tell you, but-" I started

"But you didn't. Why not?" He finished for me, sounding a little hurt

"I didn't think you'd want me to go out with him" I said quietly, playing with the cuffs on my jumper

"I can't stop you from doing anything Candy; it's your life so you can do whatever you want with it" He told me "Why would you think I wouldn't want you to go out with him anyway?" He asked after a while of silence

"Because you and him aren't exactly on speaking terms right now" I said, sniffling slightly

"Aww c'mere." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and I hugged his middle "That has nothing to do with you, Lexii. You can date whoever you want to" He told me

"Yea but you're one of my best friends. I don't wanna loose you" I shook my head against his chest

"You won't do Lexii, I promise you" He told me kissing my head

"Really?" I asked sniffling again

"You couldn't lose me even if you tried" He laughed slightly

"Damnit!" I whisper-cussed laughing too

"Hey!" He whined pulling back and whipping the tears that had fallen "Go clean up your face and we'll go to the diner for lunch, okay?" He checked

"Yea, I'll get Jay on my way back too" I nodded, going out back

I ran up the stairs to the office part of the factory and went to sort out my face; apparently I had cried more than I thought. I poked my head inside the office once I was done

"Hey Steph, is it okay if we go for lunch up at the diner?" I thought it was best to double check with the boss before we left

"Yea, that's fine Chick. Are Quil and Jay going with you?" She asked, not looking away from her screen

"Yea, I'll get them to punch out" I nodded

"Okay, see you at 1 then" She looked to me and smiled "Are you okay Lexii? You look a little down" She asked concerned

"I'm absolutely fine Steph" I smiled brightly

"Good" She smiled back

"Byee" I called as I grabbed my bag from my locker in the little kitchen area and shouted Jay who was at the other side of the factory. I don't think I've told you about where I work. It's a printing company on the edge of the town centre, we do prints on t-shirts and stuff, and we also do embroidery too. I either work in the shop out front or I sometimes work with Don in the embroidery part, we get quite a lot done there. I met Jay at the door between the factory and the shop

"Fancy coming to the diner for lunch?" I asked him punching both me and Quil out

"Yea, I'll go and get my wallet" He said as he ran up the stairs, I sorted his card for him and went back to the shop and changed the sign in the door to 'Out to lunch'

"Ready?" Quil asked

"Yep" Me and Jay said together

"Let's go then" He said, following me and Jay out the door

Lunch went quickly; it always does when you have to get back to work. I asked Harry about his test results and he told me that the hospital rang him this morning and he has to go in Tuesday morning to get them. I was worried, and not only for him. But for Sue, Seth and Leah too.

Leah hasn't had a very good time the past couple of months, first her boyfriend of 5 years (Sam Uley) goes missing for weeks on end. Then he dumps her and she later finds out it was because he had fallen for her cousin (Emily Young). She had tried to put up a front, she'd tried to get over him, but the fact is she was engaged to marry Sam and then he goes off with her own cousin. Emily and Leah used to be like sisters, they were inseparable but as soon as Leah found out about Sam and Emily she hated the guts of Emily Young. I loved Leah like an older sister, and she treated me like her little sister and I know for certain that it would kill her if her Dad died too

The rest of Saturday went by quickly really; the whole weekend did when I think about it. Sunday was a day for nothing, I did my homework, I got a shower and I spent the rest of the afternoon and the whole evening sat watching movies with my Mom, Dad and Emily.

Monday was a good day, I had double Textiles Period 1 and 2, period 3 I had a whole hour of French with Mr Allan; I felt like killing myself. I hate French anyway but Mr Allan makes it 10 times worse. Then period 4 and 5 weren't too bad, I had Gym then English

Tuesday wasn't a bad day either; I had double ICT then Science and double Humanities. Normally I hate Humanities, but it's not too bad this year; Embry's in my class. I think that's the only reason I actually turn up, because Embry's there. He makes the class liveable.

Wednesday, today. Today had been a good day so far, I was greeted this morning with a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek from Seth Clearwater. His Dad had got his test results back and they had found a problem with his heart, but they were giving him medication to treat it. That had put me in a good mood for the rest of the day, I even had French today and that couldn't put a downer on my mood. Harry was going to be okay!

Math was a little confusing this morning and I didn't have Jacob there to help me out, he hadn't been in all week and I had a theory that he had wolfed out over the weekend or something. Science was good, is good. I'm sat at the back of the classroom at the moment; we weren't really doing much work at the moment, we were chatting about utter crap. Which is normal for me and my friends, the lesson ends in 3 minutes so Miss wasn't really bothered. Then I'm going to spend my break time with my new boyfriend, yes boyfriend. We had made it official on Monday and I couldn't have been happier when he asked me to go on another date with him Friday night.

"Okay guys, you can leave your stuff in here over break if you want, I'll lock the door" Miss Glass told us before we all rushed out the door. I waited back a bit and grabbed my coat and my iPhone so that I wouldn't get crushed as I left the room. But once I did I walked out the door and was met with Embry's heterochromia eyes, I could stare into those Blue and Brown orbs forever

"Hey Lexii" He grinned a full faced grin at me

"Hey Boyfriend" I smiled back and if at all possible his grin grew even bigger, I know calling him that made him happy so I said it all the more

"How's my Girl?" He asked, kissing me softly

"She's fine thank you" I told him, standing on my tippy toes to kiss him back as we walked to one of the benches outside, it was nice out again today

"Well why didn't she tell her boyfriend it was her birthday next Thursday?" He asked, raising his eyebrows when we came to a stop near an empty bench

"She did didn't she?" I asked confused, jumping to sit on the bench and crossing my legs whilst Embry leaned against my legs and intertwined our hands at each side of us

"Well he didn't know" He told me, frowning slightly

"I'm sure she told him" I said, nodding

"He would have remembered something as important as that" He nodded to himself

"Okay, I'm getting really confused. What?" I said

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday next week." He told me with a frown

"I thought I did. I'm sorry" I frowned, trying to think whether or not I actually did

"You don't have to be sorry" He shook his head "But we do have to do something. 17 is a big number" He grinned, kissing me quickly

"She's busy Thursday, Friday from 5 onwards and all day Saturday. You could go out on the Wednesday though" Emily popped up to the side of us with Lauren and Kelly just behind her

"Where the crap did you come from?" I asked, surprised

"We were walking behind you" Kelly said smiling brightly at us

"So you were eavesdropping?" I looked at her through my eyebrows

"Yea, you two have really confusing conversations" Lauren commented and the other two nodded

"Bugger off! The lot of you" I told them shooing them away with one of mine and Embry's hands

"Alright, but she is actually busy on them dates" Emily commented before they skipped off to join our other friends

"What was that about?" Embry asked

"Emily tends to eavesdrop as much as possible. You'll just learn to ignore her" I nodded

"Oh okay" He nodded "So you're a busy girl aren't you" He commented

"Yea, everybody loves me" I said vainly

"Not as much as me though" He shook his head, kissing me quickly, I shrugged the comment off for now and kissed him back

"Anyway, what makes you so busy?" He asked, honestly curious

"Me and Quil are having a joint house party at mine on our actual birthday, on the Friday we're going out for a meal with our parents and I have no idea what Em has planned for the Saturday, it'll probably be 'mazin though" I told him with a smile

"How about we go out the day before your birthday then?" He asked

"I suppose I could fit you in" I told him with a grin

"Good" He smiled, kissing me again

"Where are you gonna take me?" I asked

"Who say's I'll be taking you anywhere?" He chuckled

"Alright, what will we be doing?" I changed my question

"Now that would be telling" He winked at me

"Meany" I pouted at him, disconnecting our hands and crossing my arms over my chest

"Hey!" He groaned trying to get a hold of my hands again

"No telly, no touchy" I shook my head once, smiling slyly at his torn expression

"Oww, now you're the meany!" He pouted, mimicking my actions; I couldn't resist that cute little pout

"Okay, I sowwie" I chuckled innocently and held out my hands again, he grabbed them quickly, grinning

"Yay" He squealed to himself

"Hey, you two!" Someone shouted over at us, I recognised that voice; Paul Walker

"What?" Embry snapped

"It's the end of break, everybody left" He laughed, we looked around the field at the same time and realised he was right, we were so concentrated on each other that we didn't hear the bell going

"C'mon lovebirds, get your ass back to class" He told us laughing to himself as he walked back into the building

"That's awkward" I chuckled jumping down from the bench

"Just a little" He agreed, walking back to my lesson with me "I'll walk you to your next lesson, meet me here?" He asked, I nodded and kissed him quickly before going back to my classroom

"Sorry I'm late Miss" I mumbled going to my seat at the back

"Where've you been Misuses?" Emily asked suggestively, she knew exactly where I'd been

"With my boyfriend" I told her, taking notes on what Miss Glass was saying

"Is he taking you out for your birthday? Where are you going? What's he getting you?" She asked so many questions, I just ignored her and got on with my work, smiling to myself


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hey :)**

**Sorry this took so long, I didn't realise I hadn't posted this chapter, and I've had exams and shizz. Anyways . . . fancy giving me some feedback?**

**.Black**

* * *

JPOV

I felt like crap. And to make it worse I have people constantly in my head 'keeping an eye on me' yea right, the fucking liars. They don't trust me to go home, or go anywhere near other people. I'm not even allowed to go see Bella! Embry gets to see the oh-so-perfect Lexii. Jared gets to see the fucking fantastic Kim and Sam gets his pretty little Emily. Paul gets to shag anyone with a pulse but I don't get to go see my fucking best friend? How the hell is that fair? I'm just as calm as the rest of them!

"_Yea. Sure sounds it Jakey boy" _Paul thought, as sarcastic as ever.

"_Well can you see why Sam won't let you home?" _Jared tried to reason

"_I don't really give a shit about what Sam thinks. I need to go see my dad!" _I yelled at them, I needed to apologise to him. He made one silly comment and I nearly killed him right there in the middle of our living room. How could I be so stupid?

"_It'll be okay Jake" _Embry's voice tried to calm me

"_How can it be okay? I nearly killed my own father! The only parent I have left and I nearly killed him!" _I crumpled to the ground and hid my face under my paws. "_I don't see you doing that to your Mom,_" I whispered

"_No but I know that you'll have more self control next time your with him, he'll forgive you Jake and I know you can forgive yourself. I've known you for over eleven years and I know you'll be okay" _He told me

"_Look at you being all sentimental. What has Lexii been doing to you?" _Paul laughed at him. Bad thing to do Paul. An image of Embry and Lexii entered our minds, it was their first date, and one that she wanted kept a secret from me and Quil. They were laughing and joking as they fed each other, then the image of the full make out sessions filtered into our minds

"_Eeee Embry I do want to be able to look at her with a straight face next time I see her you know" _Paul commented, I scrunched up my face as the image was still playing in the back of his mind

"_She's perfect, I wouldn't change her for the world" _he sighed, flopping himself down next to me: "_Which reminds me; she is perfect. And just because Sam won't let you see Swan does not mean you can take it out on us. If you mention my girl in that tone of thought again I will make it my business to rip your hind legs off. Got it?" _Embry threatened me, and for a second there I was actually a little scared of him, only for a second though

"_Got it." _I nodded my head

"_I heard about you two today, Embry. Not even realising that everyone had gone back to lessons"_ I chuckled as best I could

"_It's very easy to get so wrapped up in your imprint that you forget the world around you"_ Jared helped him out

"_Exactly" _Embry went back to his thoughts on Lexii and I did my best to ignore them

"_See I am calm! He won't even let me phase back" _I whined

"_That's your own fault Jacob, and if I were you I would not repeat your earlier thoughts. He'd never let you back into the land of the living" _Jared told me, replaying my thoughts on the imprints. "_Oh and I will castrate you if you say anything of the sort about Kim again in that tone of thought. Alright?" _He added

"_Of course_" I rolled my eyes as he phased out.

"Have you bought my present yet?" Lexii's voice sounded from the pathway next to the clearing we were sat in. Embry's ears shot up and he followed her with his eyes

"Maybe" Her friend shrugged, it was Emily Wayman. The two were best friends since she moved to La Push from Neah Bay

"What is it?" Lexii asked

"Who say's I got you anything?" Emily teased

"Well if you haven't yet, which you should have. Because if you haven't then you're a terrible friend. But anyway, I was thinking in English, whilst I was paying no attention whatsoever to moose . . ." She started

"_Who the hell is moose?" _Paul asked

"_Our English teacher"_ I told him, Embry was paying too much attention to Lexii to notice Paul even said anything

". . . I know what I want for my birthday!" She squealed excited

"_Listen up Em" _I nudged his shoulder

"What is it?" Emily asked

"I want a roll of bubble wrap!" She exclaimed

"What the fuck Lexii? What would you even wrap up with a whole roll?" Emily asked

"Well, I'd roll a load of it out on my bedroom floor and then I'd like run all over it so the bubbles all pop" She laughed at her own stupidness "Or I'd wrap myself up in it and roll around on the floor" She looked really excited about this

"Why am I friends with you?" Emily asked her, looking completely awestruck at the idiotic idea her best friend came up with

"Because you love me" Lexii grinned skipping to a bench and plonking herself down on it

"Yea, whatever. I'm surprised Embry even speaks to you, you retard" She laughed, sitting down next to Lexii

"Just 'cause I am a retard does not mean that you can take the piss out of me" Lexii grumbled crossing her arms over her chest "And anyway, how do you know that Embry doesn't like me for my amazingly fantastic knowledge on bubble wrapping? Hmmm. Try and get yourself out of that one" She challenged cocking an eyebrow

"No he probably likes you for your 32 E's" Emily laughed, tapping Lexii on the cheek a couple of times. Embry growled a little too loudly at Emily and Lexii just looked dumbstruck

"How did you know what size my boobs are?" She asked

"Oh we were talking about them the other day and we wanted to know what size you were so I texted your Mom" Emily shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Embry growled again

"_Calm down Em_" I told him, following him as he got up and headed in the girls direction

"_Dude her tits are huge!"_ Paul gaped, Embry spun on his back paws and growled at Paul

"_Sorry"_ he apologised quickly

"_Better be." _Embry muttered

"Who's we?" Lexii asked, Embry seemed keen to know which of her friends were having a conversation about his imprints breasts

"Everyone. Well, not everyone. But it was like; me, Sam, Jay, Quil, Jade, Nic, Vicky, Amy, Stevie, Alicia, Rich, Leanne and I think Gemma was there too" Emily nodded to herself, Embry's growls got louder at each person who was named, the loudest were at the boy's names

"That practically is everyone! Why were you even talking about my boobs?" Lexii covered them protectively; she was wearing a vest that didn't leave much to the imagination today which had Embry on edge anyway

"Well, we were talking about sizes and I was like 'Lexii's huge she's like a double D or something' and then we all started guessing what size you were. Nic and Jess said you were a double D too; Sam, Jay and Leanne thought you were like an F or something. Quil, Amy and Stevie guessed it right though; they got the 32 and everything" Emily nodded

"_WHAT THE FUCK?"_ Embry roared, "_Why the fuck are her so called 'friends' talking about MY IMPRINTS fucking boobs! And how the hell did Quil know the right size? I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!" _He yelled, starting off in the direction of Quil's house

"_EMBRY! Calm down, yea? Don't do anything stupid" _I tried to calm him whilst Paul stood in front of him blocking him from going anywhere

"_PAUL. MOVE. I'll do more than something stupid. I'll fucking gauge his eyes out! The perverted little shit!" _He yelled some more

"_You and I know that won't help anyone or anything. So stop." _Paul used his Beta command, and Embry soon started to calm down

"_I still hate him." _He muttered and sunk to the ground

"I'll be having words with that boy today" Lexii said, zipping her jacket up slightly

"What? Quil?" Emily checked

"Yea, he's coming over mine tonight anyway. The little shit bag" She told Emily

"_She told me she was busy today" _Embry whimpered

"_I'm sure there's a reason for it Em" _I tried

"_Yea right, my imprint would rather spend time with him than me" _He spat the words

"Why?" Emily asked curious

"Because my Mom and Nicky are going out and you know Quil isn't trusted in the house on his own" Lexii chuckled

"_See, told you" _I nodded

"But we have kickboxing tonight, and he ain't coming with us again. Last time he took the piss outta me for a whole week!" Emily whined

"Naa, he'll probably watch some crappy TV with my Dad" Lexii shook her head "They get on like a house on fire anyways" She shrugged her shoulders

"Aww that's nice, he gets on with the in-laws" Emily laughed, Embry growled

"Emily" Lexii warned

"What? It's nice that he gets on with your Dad, doesn't make it as awkward for you" She laughed again, checking the time on her phone. Embry growled again, standing up

"He gets on with my Dad because he's practically Quil's Dad too you disgusting child" Lexii scolded her quickly grabbing the phone out of her friends hand

"Hey! Give me that back!" Emily tried grabbing the white touch screen

"If you say sorry" Lexii retaliated, holding the phone just out of Emily's reach

"Pfft no." Emily crossed her arms over her chest and slouched back in her seat "You wouldn't dare" She shook her head at the glint in Lexii's eye

"I am dating Embry, he is my boyfriend, I am his girlfriend and Quil is Ewwy. Now apologise" She stated bluntly, Embry smiled at this

"'Ewwy' how old are you? Five?" Emily laughed, and at the sound of no apology Lexii's arm snapped out and she threw the phone into the forest

"Yes. Now I'm going home. See ya" She smiled at Emily's dumbstruck expression

"_Holy shit! What the fuck was that?" _Our Alpha's thoughts joined us about a mile away

"_Bloody hell she's got a good throw too!" _Paul commented. Embry was still reeling at the fact that Lexii admitted to being his girlfriend and that Quil was 'Ewwy'

"_What the hell is going on!" _Sam asked, Paul skimmed the last ten minutes of the girls' exchange, laughing

"_That's a little disturbing" _Sam commented as Emily followed Lexii from the bench and grabbed her by the hair, Lexii screamed slightly and a pained look shot through Embry

"You Bitch. You threw my phone into the freaking woods! You aren't going anywhere, you're going to get it" Emily said through gritted teeth dragging Lexii into the forest

"_Calm it." _Sam said to Embry as he followed the girls with a growl

"You hoe. Old Quil doesn't want me in the forest and you know that" Lexii said scrambling her way out of Emily's grasp

"Yea well you threw my phone. You can get it. Anyway, it's not as if some random vampire's gonna come out and eat you is it?" Emily laughed slightly, the four of us growled that time

"You never know. Plus vampires don't eat, they suck" Lexii stated, searching the forest floor

"Yea but do they spit or do they swallow?" Emily asked with a grin, Lexii stopped dead in her tracks and gave her friend a disgusted look

"You are disgusting. You know that?" She shoved her

"I know." She laughed "Anyway, Mel'd be happy if she knew there was vampires around, she's bloody obsessed with them ain't she" Emily shrugged, another growl came from the four of us

"Yea, but she was drawing wolves the other day in Science" Lexii counteracted

"Yea but vampires are hot" Emily winked

"Hardly. There dead. They have no blood pumping around there bodies so there actually cold" Lexii stated "I prefer wolves myself, at least there still alive" She grinned; I don't think Embry could have been happier. He was running around in little circles and the four of us knew that if he could do, he would be doing a happy dance right now

"Whatever" Emily shook her head, walking off. Lexii ran up behind her howling to the tree tops "Go find my phone you retard!" Emily laughed at her as she ran around the forest howling

"_What an idiot" _Paul commented. Embry had the biggest smile possible on his face as he ignored Paul and was following Lexii checking she was okay

"Shit where'd Em go?" Lexii came to a stop at a clearing and spun around in circles "Bugger." She fumbled around in her bag before pulling her iPhone out

"_You won't get signal in here darlin'" _I shook my head and laughed at Embry. He was at the edge of a tree line, debating on whether or not to step out

"_Do you recon he will?" _Sam asked

"_Ten bucks on yes" _Paul said quickly

"_Naa, he won't. I shook my head, ten bucks on no" _I said quite confidently

"Pick up the phone Emily you dick face." Lexii said, bopping her head along to a random tune she was humming "Oh crap. She lost it didn't she" She hit herself in the head

"_Is she really that stupid?" _Sam asked raising his eyebrows; it looked kinda funny on a wolf

"_Yes." _Paul nodded

"_Shut it!" _Embry growled at us

"Ohh Emily! You picked up" She grinned down the phone, how the hell does that work? "Where are you? I think I might be lost."

"_**I don't know, I think I'm near a road though. I can hear cars**_" Emily's voice buzzed

"Well I'll hang up and scream. If you hear me scream back. If not, call me-oh you found your phone!" She screamed happily down the phone

"**Once again: w**_**hy am I friends with you?**_" Emily asked

"Cause you love me" Lexii grinned and hung up, she spun in another circle quickly as Embry took a step outside the tree line

"_You owe me a tenner!" _Paul whooped

"_Whatever" _Jacob groaned

* * *

EPOV

"_Shhh! I wanna see what she's gonna do" _Sam told us

My Lexii froze for a second on her third time spinning before she grinned and tilted her head to the side; I was desperate to get closer and hesitantly stepped forward

"Hellooo" She sung and threw herself into a seated position

"_Why didn't Emily and Kim react like that?" _Sam asked a little annoyed

"_I told you she was perfect" _I boasted and walked right up to her, sitting myself in front of her and laying my head on the floor so i wasn't over towering her, I didn't want to freak her out with my hugeness

"Cute little wolfy" She grinned and scratched between my ears, god that felt good! "No, wrong word. Your huge! A huge little wolfy" She giggled

"_Seriously, a wolf just sat in front of her and that's how she reacts? Kim feinted for goodness sakes!" _Sam ranted

"_This is a good reaction Sam. Would you rather she went screaming to the hill tops? No. So leave 'im alone"_ Jacob defended me

"_Thanks bud" _I smiled a big toothy grin at my imprint, letting my tongue flap out at the side, I wanted it to look as friendly as possible which is kinda difficult with razor sharp teeth like my own and once again; Lexii just giggled

Lexii's iPhone began to ring and she picked it up

"_**I couldn't hear you**_" Emily's voice buzzed

"That's cause I didn't scream stupid" She grinned "Emily guess what! I found a little doggy" She scratched my head again, she could do that all day if she wanted

"_**A dog? In the woods?**__" _She asked

"Well, he's not really little. Or a dog. It's a big ass huge wolf" She told her friend

"_**I can't be assed with you today Lexii, I'm going home**_" Emily answered

"I am actually telling the truth" She nodded

"_**If that's true, then isn't that the reason 'Old Quil didn't want you going in the forest'**_" She mimicked Lexii's voice perfectly

"Whatever poop head. Plus, if you think about it. 'cording to the legends, there like protector thingies" She shrugged lying down on her back

"_What?"_

"_Could she-?"_

"_She didn't-?"_ Voices started questions in my head but didn't finish them

"_**Yea, you believe that**_" Emily said, sarcastically

"I do. That's why I said it you retard." She laughed

"_**Whatever, I'm hanging up now**_" Emily said, and did just that

"Rude Bum!" Lexii yelled at the phone and shoved it back in her bag, smiling up at me.

"_Vampire!"_ Jacob yelled, as a god awful smell reached our noses

"_Embry, get Lexii out of the woods. Now. We'll go after the trail!" _Sam yelled, he could change into Alpha mode so quickly

"_How am I going to get her to move?" _I panicked, standing up quickly_ "Wait, I know-" _and with that I licked her right on the side of her face

"Eughhh! That was Ewwy!" She scrunched up her face sitting up and wiping her face with the bottom of her shirt, I nudged her onto her feet as she did so, trying not to get distracted by her body

"What's-a-matter, wolfy?" She asked, looking around the woods again

I nudged her again knowing I couldn't talk in wolf form; she stumbled forward and forgot her bag. I picked it up in my mouth and trotted forward towards her

"Aww, you remind me of my Emby" She smiled taking the bag from my mouth, I grinned at the nickname; she'd never called me that before. I quickly nudged her forward again though, guiding her back to the road

"Impatient like him too" She laughed and skipped because my pace on four legs was too quick for her

"_I'm not impatient" _I groaned

"I never called him that before. Emby, _Emby_" She played about with it and to be perfectly honest, I loved the sound. Absolutely adored it

"Thank you wolfy" She said scratching between my ears again and kissed my fur "Bye, bye" She waved, walking out and back onto the pavement

"_I LOVE YOU!" _I shouted after her skipping form, before rejoining my brothers in chasing this red head bitch who made me loose time with my girl


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Just realised, I cocked up with names. Lexii's Dad is Old Quil's son; meaning she should be an Ateara not a Swift. I fixed it in this chapter, but I can't be bothered to go back through the chapters**

**Feedback?**

* * *

LPOV

It was an abnormally sunny day in La Push again today and I was going out for the day with Emby a day before my birthday. He refused to tell me where we were going and the only detail I had been given was to wear something nice and casual. So standing in front of my full length mirror in my bedroom I decided, that I was casual. I had on a pair of light grey shorts that came to the mid-thigh, with a purple and white striped tank top. I had my hair up in a high ponytail with my bangs covering my forehead and the minimal amount of make-up on possible; eye shadow that matched my top, mascara and hot pink lip gloss. I was just putting my feet into a pair of two tongue purple converse when the doorbell rang. I quickened my pace and ran down the stairs as quickly as I could, checking my reflection in the mirror quickly, I fixed my fringe as I threw the door open

"Hey handsome" I smiled

"Hey gorgeous" He smiled as he picked me up by my waist and kissed me softly but passionately

"U-hum" An awkward cough came from the doorway of the living room and I broke away from Emby and looked at my Dad stood awkwardly in the doorway "Who's this then?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorway and cocking an eyebrow. There was an awkward silence before Emby put me back on my feet and stepped towards my Dad

"I'm Embry Call, it's nice to finally meet you Mr Ateara" He held out a hand for my Dad to it shake, he shook the outstretched hand and smiled at me

"Firm handshake," He commented and looked back to Emby "Nice to meet you too Embry, I've heard quite a lot about you and it's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name" My Dad smiled at him

"I hope it was all good things?" Emby chuckled slightly but I could tell he was nervous

"Of course, I don't think ar' Lexii could talk any differently about you" Dad grinned at me and I felt myself flush red

"DAD!" I groaned and shoved his arm, he just chuckled at me

"Really?" Emby asked, cocking an eyebrow

"Of course, all we ever hear is 'Emby this' or 'Emby that'" Dad stated, nodding. I felt myself blush and I looked down "Aww, its okay squirt. I'm only messin' wid'cha" He ruffled my hair chuckling

"I hope your being nice Lucas" Mom said, sternly as she descended the stairs

"Of course I am Honey" Dad replied with a sickly sweet smile at the same time I moaned: "No, he's not Mom. Beat him up!" Emby chuckled at me

"Who should I believe?" She asked Emby, and he put his arm around my shoulders and nodded at me with his head

"OWW!" Dad yelled as Mom's hand came into contact with the back of his head

"Thanks Mom" I grinned at her

"Leave them alone you, they're going out for Lexii's birthday today" Mom shoved at Dad so he'd go back to the living room

"Are you ready to go?" Emby asked me, standing me in front of him

"Yea, just let me grab my bag" I nodded

"Oh, Lexii . . ." He called as I headed back up the stairs, I turned back to look at him "A swimsuit of some kind may be helpful today" He grinned at me

"A swimsuit?" I asked

"Yea, uhh . . . you'll probably want to change into it now actually" He nodded

"Ohh, okay" I nodded, and continued up the stairs. I followed Emby's instructions and found a dark purple bikini that I slipped on under my outfit. I grabbed two beach towels from the airing cupboard because I noticed Emby didn't have a bag with him, and I put a clean pair of denim shorts and a blue ribbed racer back vest in my bag. I grabbed my iPhone, my iPod and my purse and shoved them in too.

Running back down the stairs and into the living room to see my Dad and Emby in deep conversation about baseball, I skipped past them and into the kitchen

"Hey Mom, I think we're leaving now. I'll see you later" I told her

"Have fun sweetie" She smiled

"I'll try Momma" I said, kissing her cheek

"Ready to go?" I asked Emby skipping back into the living room; he nodded once smiling at me

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Ateara" He shook my Dads hand again and waited for me to kiss my Dad goodbye

"Call me if you need me, I have my iPhone" I told the house as I grabbed my keys and followed Emby out the door

"Have you had any breakfast?" He asked me as he took my hand and started to swing it between us whilst we walked

"No" I shook my head

"Good, then we'll be stopping off at the diner first" He grinned at me

The diner was good, the food tasted amazing as always and I was ready for this walk Emby had taken me on. We had been walking in the woods for a little while and I knew he had a destination in mind because he kept us on the same track the whole time. Occasionally we'd make conversation, but that wasn't always needed with me and Emby. We could walk in silence and it would be just as good as talking

"We're nearly there" He told me, squeezing my hand a little. I was kinda glad, we'd been walking for a long while and my legs were starting to hurt. I could hear the faint noise of water running and I somehow knew this was where Emby was taking me. He picked up the pace a little, but slowed down when he felt me dragging behind

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned

"You just made me walk for ages and you're now making me walk faster. How tough do you think these legs are?" I asked, only half serious

"I'm sorry" His face dropped, but a mischievous smile crept up not a minute later

"What are you doing?" I glared accusingly as he bent down slightly and picked me up bridal style

"Hey!" I smacked his chest half heartedly, laughing

"We can't have my girl tired, can we?" He asked, scrunching up his face and touching our noses together in an Eskimo kiss

"I suppose not" I mimicked him; doodling patterns on his chest with my little finger as he walked. I was a little disappointed when he put me down a little while after. But once I looked at our surroundings I instantly forgave him. We were stood to the edge of a clearing; it had a huge natural waterfall on the other side of it. Different coloured wild flowers growing all over the place and the sun shining down on it made it all the more beautiful.

"Wow, Emby this place is amazing" I breathed, taking it all in

"You think?" He asked I nodded in answer staying quiet. The sound of the water and the small animals around us keeping it peaceful "I thought you'd like it, it's my favourite place" He told me, wrapping his arms around my waist

"I love it" I said, walking forward and letting my hands graze over the plants as I went, Emby was still attached to me as I did so but I found it comforting "Is this why you wanted me to bring a swim suit?" I asked with a smile, turning in his arms

"Yes, you don't have to actually go in if you don't want to" He shook his head

"I do want to" I nodded, turning back around to watch the water as it fell from above

"Good" He nodded and walked around me, taking his shirt off as he walked forward and throwing it to the floor. I couldn't help but stare at the muscles in his back, and when he turned around I saw the six pack that he was sporting, _Bloody Gorgeous,_ I thought "Are you going to join me, or are you going to stare all morning. Either way it's up to you" He smiled, cocky

"Oh, I'll be joining you Mr. Cocky" I told him, smirking as I walked over to where he threw his shirt and putting my bag down. I kicked my shoes off and slid my shorts to my ankles, picking them up off my feet I folded them and placed them on top of my bag, I then crossed my arms over my body and lifted my shirt over my head, I folded that too and turned around to see Emby's eyes bugging out. Apparently he likes what he saw, I know I don't have the skinniest body around, but I suppose I do have a decent figure, I have curves which most guys prefer in a girl anyway

"Are you going to join me, or are you going to stare all morning? Either way it's up to you" I copied him from earlier and joined him at the lip of the natural pool

"How about the staring one?" He asked, trying to keep his eyes away from my boobs and my legs

"How about no?" I said, pushing him back so he fell into the water. My plan backfired, he had grabbed onto me and I ended up going into the water with him. We rose to the top quickly

"Hey!" I scowled

"Hey" He grinned, using this new found sexy voice he had. Aww the sexy voice, how could I be annoyed with that "Guess what?" He asked, using this sexy voice

"What?" I asked blushing at the crude thoughts I was just about to have. He didn't answer me; instead he threw me back into the water so I was at least at waist height. We splashed about a lot for a while. Flirting, joking around, I was having so much fun. I swam over to where the water was falling from and sat down on the boulder that was jutting out slightly but still protected behind the waterfall, it was a great place to sit

"Hey Emby" I called his name, beckoning him over. He looked up quickly from where he was splashing about and swam over to me quickly

"Hey gorgeous" He smiled, standing in between my legs in front of me and draping his arms around my waist

"Why do you call me that?" I asked, scowling slightly

"Because you are" He told me, kissing my cheek. I shook my head, smiling at him and rested my arms around his neck "Why? Wouldn't you say the same?" He scowled at me this time

"Well, I suppose I'm kinda pretty. But I wouldn't go as far as to say gorgeous" I told him

"Kinda pretty doesn't cut it for me" He shook my head "You're gorgeous and that's final." He stated

I scowled slightly "Okay" He grinned at me for giving up

"Do you know what I haven't had for a while?" Emby asked me innocently changing the subject and cocking his head to the side

"Bubble gum ice cream?" I suggested he shook his head "Uhh, vanilla milkshake?" He shook his head again "How about . . . umm, cheerio's?" I asked, giggling slightly. Emby didn't look like the kinda guy who would eat cheerio's

"Nope" He shook his head, "I had them this morning" He grinned

"I didn't think you had breakfast this morning?" I asked

"I did. But I was still hungry." He stated "Do you give up?" He asked me

"Yes" I nodded "Tell me!" I demanded, he didn't say anything, just closed his eyes, pouted slightly and tapped his lips with a finger

"A kiss? You want a kiss?" I asked he nodded "No" I giggled, shaking my head. His eyes snapped open and he mock glared at me

"Why not?" He asked like a five year old

"Because I don't think you deserve one." I stated, holding back laughter

"Aww please? Pretty, pretty please, with a cherry on top?" He asked, moving closer to me

"Nope" I shook my head and removed my arms from around his neck to cross them over my chest, I had to look away from him so he couldn't see the smile on my lips. I think I was too late though, because he jumped up slightly and rested his knees each side of my own and pushed me down to the boulder so I was led on my back and he hovered over me. I screamed slightly when his lips came crashing down on mine, I could feel the smile on them. He effortlessly untangled my arms and held them above my head, I tried to wriggle out from his grip but then realised; I actually liked this. A once slightly innocent kiss shifted quickly into a proper full make out session, I had no idea how long we had been like this, but I knew I needed air sometime soon. I didn't want it at this moment in time, but I sure as hell needed it! My hands were in his hair and his own were held at my waist, his knees holding himself up. I tugged on his hair and he moved slightly, his lips not breaking contact with my skin. I was attempting to catch my breath back as his lips left hot trails down to my collar bone and just above my left breast, he didn't go any further down though, instead coming back up and suckling on my neck. I felt him bite slightly and liked the fact that he was marking me as his own. Once he was done with my neck he moved back to face me and grinned down at me

"Sorry" He whispered and kissed me, once, twice, three times

"You are an amazing kisser" I whispered, smiling

"Would you ever believe that you were my first?" He asked, kissing me again

"No way" I shook my head

"Well you were" He nodded "Well, my first proper kiss anyway" He added, kissing me deeply again. He wouldn't let me up for air again, and I felt him ground against me slightly

"Emby" I mumbled against his lips "Emby" I pushed at his chest slightly and he stopped "Emby!" He moved about an inch away from my face "You are seriously playing havoc with my asthma here" I chuckled

His eyes bugged out as he apologised "I didn't know you had asthma, I'm sorry" He jumped down from the little ledge and lifted me into a seating position and rubbed my back comfortingly

"Its fine, but I do need to breath sometime you know" I smiled, sorting out my breathing pattern quickly

"Do you need your inhaler? Should I go get it for you? Do you even have an inhaler?"He asked quickly, looking a little panicked

"Emby calm down, I don't need my inhaler. I'll be okay" I smiled

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes! I'll be fine!" I exclaimed "Stop bloody worrying will you?" I scolded him slightly

"Sorry" He looked down at the water around his hips

"No, I'm sorry" I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest "I have something to tell you" I whispered, he froze and I could almost hear the bad thoughts bustling around in his head

"What is it?" He asked, pulling me back so he could look at me "Are you breaking up with me? You are aren't you? I don't want us to break up; I care too much for you. Please don't." He shook his head; he looked as scared as hell

"Don't be stupid Embry, I'm not breaking up with you" I shook my head; he looked so relieved "I wanted to tell you myself, but I think you may have already heard. I'm going away in a couple o' weeks" I told him

"Oh" He sighed a little relieved "I _had_ heard about that, I was hoping it was just gossip though" He told me looking down "How long?" He asked

"Three weeks" I stated, watching him carefully

"Three weeks?" He asked, I'm not sure if it was me he was asking or if he was just mulling it over

"I'm only going for three weeks, then I'll be back" I told him smiling; he didn't look up "Emby?" I used my index finger to lift his chin up, he looked like he wanted to burst into tears "I'm sorry Emby" I whispered

"Why are you sorry? You don't have to be sorry" He shook his head quickly

"Because I just ruined our day, and I was really enjoying it" I told him sadly

"You didn't ruin it; it was going to be the topic of conversation at some point" He stated, taking hold of my face

"Are you sure?" I asked him

"Of course I'm sure" He nodded "Lexii Ateara, I love you and I want you to be happy" He told me, kissing me softly. I was frozen; did he just say he loved me? No, I must have miss heard him. He didn't, did he? You know what? I think he did. He confirmed it when he began to cuss himself out, I decided to ignore it because he obviously didn't mean to say it just then

"I'll miss you" I told him and snaked my arms back around his neck again and wrapped my legs around his middle in a hug. He hugged me back and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck

"I'll miss you too" He whispered, hugging me just a little bit tighter. I didn't know how long we'd been stood like that but after a while; Emby's tummy began to rumble, loudly. I pulled away slightly and we both started laughing

"Someone's hungry huh?" I chuckled, he nodded and I could see a slight blush on his cheeks "Good job I got you some sandwiches from Harry then ain't it" I grinned, kissing his cheek and jumping down "C'mon" I told him, and swam back over to my bag. I took a towel out and dried myself off quickly throwing my t-shirt on

"Hey!" Emby scowled at my shirt "Did I say you could change?" He asked from behind me. I turned to face him and had to battle with myself to keep my eyes at his face, his hair was dripping wet, and his muscles looked even more defined than they already were, he looked abs-olutely gorgeous. It took me a while to respond with a witty comment; "I didn't change, I just added a garment" I finally got out, I quickly turned around and got the sandwiches Harry had given me earlier "Here you go handsome" I smiled when he walked up behind me, he took a seat on the other towel that I'd laid out on the floor

"Thanks gorgeous" He smiled at me before tucking into his meal; I noticed his hair was still dripping with water, so I decided I'd be the mother in this situation

"Your hair is soaking" I told him, picking up the towel and taking a seat next to him

"It'll dry off in a minute" He shrugged

I shook my head at him "C'mere" I beckoned him with my finger; he leaned sideways a bit; still eating. And I scrubbed at his head to dry it off "There you go sweet cheeks" I kissed the top of his head when I was done

"Thank you" He grinned at me with a mouthful of food

"Eeee Emby!" I scowled at him as he finished the last one off

"Sorry" He apologised and smiled innocently at me, I stood up and grabbed my shorts from the floor, scooting into them. I heard Emby groan at me but I ignored him and took a bottle of water out my bag, drinking half of it in one go. I flopped down to the floor and routed around in my bag looking for my inhaler, once I found it I took two bit puffs and threw it back in the bag. I grabbed a wet wipe out and tried to sort out my panda eyes

"Lexii" Emby sung my name

"Yea" I smiled at him; he was led on his tummy his head propped up on his elbows and his legs swinging about in the air

"Do we have to go home now?" He asked, I shook my head

"No, well, we can if you want. I'm only doing this because I know I've had panda eyes since the moment my head touched that water" I chuckled

"You still look good though" He complimented me

"Thanks Emby" I smiled, leaning forward and pecking his lips

"Lexii?" He asked again when I was done sorting out my mascara

"Yea Emby?" I asked him over my shoulder, I could feel him getting closer and closer "Embry Thomas Call, what the hell are you doing?" I spun round to see him sneaking up on me, I jumped up quickly and attempted to run away, but he caught me. He ran forwards with me and leaned over the edge of the water

"Don't you dare Mister." I warned him, glaring a little

"Or what?" He challenged

"Or . . ." I tried to think of a good comeback but I was too late; he had thrown himself into the water, me still in his arms "EMBRY!" I scolded once we came back to the surface; he stood in front of me, grinning like a naughty school boy who knew he wasn't going to be told off for stealing someone's crayons

"Now you have to take it off, cause you'll get ill if you keep that wet shirt on" He smiled, stepping forwards and tugging on the ends of it

"I have another one in my bag" I told him smirking and putting my hands over his to stop him

"Meany" He frowned; I just stuck my tongue out at him and tried to turn around. He wouldn't let me. Instead he pulled me closer and his lips came into contact with mine, I felt him go back to the hem of my shirt and pull it up over my head, I let him this time. I had no idea what the hell I was doing next, but I pulled my shorts off and left them to float off around us. Emby's hands followed my shorts when they left my body and stopped at my bum, pinching it slightly his hands made their way up my back and fiddled about with the catch on the strap. It took a while, but he did it and as soon as I heard the click, my head started working again and I pushed away from him, holding my bikini top at the front so it wouldn't fall down. I shook my head as I stepped away, my eyes only just opened when I turned around and fastened the catch back up. I was just seconds away from losing my V where anyone could interrupt! What the hell was I thinking?

"I'm sorry" I heard Emby whisper from behind me, he walked toward me but I just grabbed my shorts that were floating around me and swam to the edge of the pool "Lexii, please, I'm sorry" He said quickly, staying where he was for now

"I'm sorry, I can't Emby. Not yet anyway" I shook my head, and went back to my bag

"I'm sorry" He pleaded with me, I wanted to turn around and look at him, honestly I did. But I think I'd need to sort myself out before I did

"I'm sorry" He whispered again before I heard him jump up out the water, he dropped something at my feet and ran off into the trees

I sat on the towel for ages, the one he'd occupied earlier, just watching the space in which he left for the forest. But then I started to feel the cold in the wind, I dried myself off, and scrubbed at my hair to dry it out. Finding the dry clothes I had brought with me I quickly threw them on and went to fetch my shirt which Emby had brought out the water for me. It was drying off, which made me question how long I had been watching the tree line for. I folded the clothes up in my towel, and brushed out my hair, trying to cover up the mark he'd made at my neck. After a while of waiting I decided that he probably wasn't coming back, so I picked up his shirt and slipped it on over my head taking in his smell. I loved his smell; woods and this muskiness that smelled so manly and so good at the same time. I threw all of the stuff I had lying around into my bag as well as my shoes, I was gonna go barefoot. I began to walk out of the clearing.

I wasn't entirely sure where I was going, I wasn't really paying much attention as to where we were going. I just watched Emby the whole time on the way here. I'm sure I passed that tree before. Maybe I should call someone? But what would I say? How could I explain myself without sounding like a total idiot?

As I was battling with myself, my foot got caught on a branch that was lying around, I thought I'd moved my foot out the way and become uncaught but apparently not. I realised this when I come face to face with the forest floor. I screamed slightly as my head crashed down, my stuff went everywhere. I felt tears sliding down my face. I wasn't entirely sure what they were from. Was it because if Emby? Was it because I felt awful for making him run away? Or was it because of the heat in my left ankle and the pain in my head? I had no idea but it hurt so badly!

I tried to stand up a few times, but each time I did I fell back down again. I couldn't put any weight on my ankle and I had no idea how the hell I was going to get home. How would I explain this to my Mom and Dad?

A ringing sound caught my attention as I was trying to get up again, I was glad to see that my phone hadn't flown too far away from me and I was able to reach to my left and grab it. Emily was calling me. As soon as I answered she shouted down the phone at me

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you all day! Why don't you answer your texts either?" She yelled

"I told you, I was with Emby all day" I told her, my voice came out croaky; How do I explain this? She'd kill him.

"Why are you crying Lexii? Where is he? Why isn't he looking after you? What's he done? Has he hurt you? I swear, I'll kill him." She ranted

"I'm not sure" I said back a little confused

"What was that answering?" She asked frantically

"I don't know Emily" I told her again "He ran off, I don't know where he went. And now I don't know how to get home, I'm in the middle of the forest somewhere" I sobbed a little

"Okay, Lexii. Calm down, do you want me to get Sam to try and find you?" She asked worried

"No" I shook my head, even though she can't see

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yea" I nodded

"What happened to make him run off?" Emily asked, I know she was worried for me

"Uhh, I don't know if I should tell you over the phone or not" I said, pulling my ankle closer for inspection, regretting doing so when I felt a pain fly up my leg

"Lexii, please tell me what's wrong. You know it makes me upset when you are" She whispered

"Emily I don't want to talk about it" I sniffled

"I'm getting Sam to help me find you" She stated

"Emily, don't. I don't want you and Sam to come and find me. I'll be fine on my own" I told her

"Are you sure?" She asked, getting all worried again

"Yes. I think I know where I am now anyway" I lied and hoped that this time she couldn't see through it

"Okay, ring me later and I'll come round." She said

"Alright" I said

"Love you, Lex" She said

"Love you too Em" I smiled slightly, she was demanding but she's my best friend and I love her

"Byee" She sung and hung up the phone, I laughed at her before checking the time 17:17. _Holy crap how long have I been out here?_ I thought to myself

"Now how the hell do I get out of this bloody place?" I groaned, chucking my iPhone in the direction of my bag, happy that it landed softly

"Lexii, are you okay?" A voice I'm sure I recognised asked from behind me, I turned slowly and screamed at how close the figure was

"Holy fuck! Jacob do not do that to me!" I shrieked "Bloody hell, I thought you were gonna eat me or something" I gasped

"Sorry kiddo" He grinned at me and ruffled my hair

"What are you doing on the floor? Get up you dopey cow. What the hell are you doing randomly walking around the woods anyway?" He questioned

"I can't Jacob" I shook my head sniffling

"What do you mean you can't?" He asked, crouching down to my level and finally seeing my tear stained face

"I can't get up. My ankle really hurts, I think I twisted it. I fell over one of the roots and I think I banged my head too, because that hurts too" I think I was hyperventilating

"Okay, uhh do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He asked, I shook my head

"No, because then they'll call my Mom and my Dad will get pissed at Emby" I shook my head quickly. Why was I defending him? He left me on my own in the middle of the woods for crying out loud!

"What do you want me to do then?" He asked, I wasn't sure. I couldn't ask Emily, I'd just told her I was fine.

"Could you call Quil for me please?" I asked quietly, I doubt he'd want to

"What are you going to do then Lexii?" He asked, whipping away a stray tear with his thumb

"I don't know, he'll probably drag me to the hospital" I laughed dryly

"Sounds like him" He laughed "Should I call him then?"

"Yes please" I nodded

"Where's your phone?" He asked looking around at my stuff that had fallen out of my bag "Ahh" He nodded, seeing my phone and picking it up "What's the pass code?" He asked

"Give it here" I said, holding out my hand. He gave it to me and I unlocked it, quickly finding Quil's name on my speed dial

"Hello?" I gruff voice answered the phone, I had woke him up

"Hey Quil" I smiled down the phone

"Lexii? What's wrong?" He asked quickly, my voice was still a little thick

"Uhh, nothing. Can you come get me please?" I asked him

"Why do you need me to come get you? Aren't you supposed to be with Embry? Where is he? What happened? Answer me Lexii." He told me sternly, I chuckled down the phone

"I can't answer you if you don't give me time to. I'll explain when you get here. Yes, he left. I'd rather speak in person." I answered his questions

"Um okay, where are you?" He asked me, I looked to Jacob who was crouched in front of me again

"Tell him I'll take you to the main road, La Push road, by the welcome sign. Get him to pick you up from there." Jacob told me

"Uhh, Jake said that he can help me to La Push road, by the Welcome sign. Could you meet me there?" I asked him

"Yea okay, I'll be there as quickly as I can" He said

"Oh you probably want to bring your car" I nodded, thinking about my foot

"Okay. I'll be there soon" He said hanging up

"He'll be there soon" I repeated to Jacob as he collected the things that had fallen out my bag

"Okay" He nodded, slinging my bag over his shoulder "You don't mind if I carry you right?" He asked

"No, I can't exactly walk right now can I?" I raised my eyebrows at him

"That's true." He nodded, scooping me up in his arms and walking towards a bunch of trees. They all were beginning to look the same to me. Minutes later and we were at the La Push welcome sign, I was pissed

"How come I couldn't find my way here?" I frowned

"Because I have a better sense of direction than you." He stated, laughing and placing me on the grass just on the edge of the road

"Well, apparently playing manhunt constantly around these woods does not help when trying to get out of them" I laughed, attempting to pull my hair into a pony tail but giving up when it hurt too much to pull on my scalp. Instead I just draped it over my bruising neck

"Do you think maybe it isn't a good idea to go wandering around on your own then?" He asked a little serious

"Well I didn't exactly plan it" I glared at him

"Sorry" He held his hands up in surrender

"How did you even know where I was?" I asked, after a little while of just watching the forest the other side of the road. Now that I think about it, Jacob has a LOT more muscle than he used to; I hadn't seen an extra wolf lately. When exactly did he join?

"Are you even paying attention to me?" He asked annoyed, he butted into my thoughts too. Stupid butt head. I shook my head

"Uhh, no" I smiled innocently at him, he shook his head at me

"Well I was saying that Embry asked me to come find you, and help you get home because he had something to do" He told me, seaming very concentrated on not messing that up

"Oh" I felt myself drop slightly at the mention of Emby, why didn't he come back himself? Had I completely scared him off? Damn it, why couldn't I have just gone along with it? Because I didn't want to. That's why. And I know that there's a 100% chance that Emily would kill me if she found out I'd lost it to some guy, a week and a half into our relationship. We both knew that Emby wasn't just some guy though, but still; I'd be dead. "Is he okay?" I found myself asking, Jacob nodded but had an expression on his face which said otherwise.

We waited the rest of the time in silence, not speaking a word other than when Jacob kept asking me if my ankle was okay

"Here you go Lexii, there's Quil" He told me pointing to a royal blue pick-up truck as he helped me up, I hopped over to the passenger door with Jake's help as Quil jumped out the driver's seat and ran round to us

"Lexii what the hell happened?" He demanded

"She tripped over some roots in the forest, and she can't put any weight on her ankle. Oh and she thinks she hit her head too, you should probably take her to get checked out" Jacob explained for me

"What happened? Aren't you supposed to be with Embry?" Quil asked as he picked my bag up from where I'd been sitting

"Yea, I'll tell you on the way to the hospital" I said as Jake lifted me up and put me in the passenger seat "Thanks Jake" I smiled at him and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek quickly

"No problem Lex, just get your leg sorted out yea?" He smiled, I nodded at him as he shut the door and turned to Quil "It could be a touchy subject, I'm just warning you. Okay?" He checked

"What happened, Jake?" Quil asked

"She'll tell you herself, it's her business not mine" Jacob said, walking back into the forest

"I heard you joined the hall monitors on steroids" Quil called as Jacob was just in the tree line

"There good guys Quil, Sam's helped me so much" Jacob nodded "Happy birthday for tomorrow" He said smiling at Quil, "Happy birthday for tomorrow Lexii!" He waved; I waved back as he ran off into the woods. Quil mumbled something I couldn't quite hear as he walked around the hood and jumped in the driver's seat

"'Ey 'are" He handed me my bag, I took it from him and lifted Emby's shirt over my head, sniffing it before folding it up and putting it in my bag. Quil had already started driving up to Forks

"So, what happened then?" He egged me on after a while of utter silence

"Well . . ."


	13. Chapter Twelve

"I'll fucking kill the shithouse." Quil growled as he parked the car in the hospital, I'd told him about everything that had happened earlier on in the day and to say he was not happy was an understatement

"No you won't." I shook my head

"Yes I will. The fucking dick. How dare he do that?" He exclaimed

"Quil, you're not going to kill him" I shook my head again

"Why not?" He glared

"Because I like him, that's why." I stated

"After what happened today, your still going to be with him? He forced you to go too far Lexii. You said so yourself!" He exclaimed

"I know, but I still really like him" I nodded

"I don't believe you" He shook his head as he jumped out the car and walked round to the passenger seat to help me out. I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my bag

"How am I supposed to get out?" I asked him, he just shook his head and picked me up out the car, standing me against the car so I could put my weight on the good ankle

"Do you want me to give you a piggy back in?" He asked, grabbing my bag

"Yea please" I nodded; I don't think I'd be able to walk on my ankle, and hopping would piss me off.

"Jump on my back then" He said, turning around and crouching down. I grabbed hold of his shoulders and jumped as best I could on one leg. I he didn't even stagger from the weight. Must have lost a bit.

"Thanks for this Quil" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall

"Well I'm not exactly going to leave you am I? My name isn't Embry." He muttered the last bit; I just let it go because I knew he was pissed off

"Hi, my friend needs to see someone. She thinks she may have fractured her ankle" Quil said quite posh as we got to the desk

"Dr. Cullen if possible" I nodded, I don't care if he's a vampire. He's my GP and a bloody good one at that. Lol, bloody.

"You're in luck, his shift started just ten minutes ago" The woman behind the counter told us with a smile and picked up the phone, "Hello, Doctor Cullen?" She asked, her voice went all dreamy "Yes, I have someone here to see you . . ." She looked up at us expectantly

"Lexii, Lexii Ateara" I told her

"Lexii Ateara . . . Yes, she's asking pacifically for you . . . Ohh okay . . . Yes okay then . . . thank you" She smiled and put the phone down "He'll be down now" She nodded at us and got back to her computer screen. We stood at the desk for a little while before I heard the sound of bells tinkling, not really. It was Doctor Carlisle Cullen. But his voice sounded gorgeous!

"How's my favourite patient then, Lexii?" He asked me, Quil spun us around and I saw my Doctor stood in front of us, smiling widely with his arms open

"I've been in the wars" I chuckled

"You better follow me then" He laughed, gesturing for us to follow him. He took us to one of the cubicles and Quil sat me down on the bed. Doctor Cullen was a good-looking man. He had very defined features, pale white skin, blond hair that was sleeked back against his head; all in all, he was gorgeous.

"So, what happened to you then?" He asked, putting on a pair of gloves

"I tripped in the woods. I fell over a branch and I can't put any weight on my ankle, it hurts too much" I shook my head pointing to my left foot

"Okay, let's have a little look" He said, I hadn't realised earlier, but my foot had gotten swollen, and you could see bruising on it. I hissed as he prodded the ankle, squeezing Quil's hand tightly

"Does that hurt?"He asked

"Yes" I nodded quickly

"Okay, I think we'll need to get that x-rayed. I think you've sprained it, but it could be a fracture" He looked concerned

"Wow Doc. You gotta be kidding me. I have a party tomorrow and I'm going on holiday in less than three weeks" I told him

"I'm not sure; you might have just sprained it. But it's better to be safe than sorry. Did you hurt anything else on the way down?" He asked, concerned

"Yea, my head. I bashed it when I fell; it throbs every now and again. It's okay at the moment though" I nodded

"Would it be okay with you if I had a look at that too?" He asked

"No, that's fine" I nodded, he nodded once and felt around at my head

"Is it here where it hurts?" He asked, poking my head lightly

"Oww, yea" I nodded

"Yes it's bruising. A do you feel nauseous at all? Like you want to be sick?" He asked

"A little bit" I nodded

"And hows your vision?" He asked, pulling a torch out of his pocket and shining it in my eye

"It goes a little blurry sometimes" I told him

"You have mild concussion. Bare with me on minute" He said, walking out the curtains and down the hall

"See that little shit could have broken your ankle" Quil grumbled

"He didn't break it Quil. I did." I stated, flopping back on the bed

"I don't get why your defending him Lexii. After what he did you should hate him." He said, routing around in my bag

"Well I'm not exactly ecstatic that he left me alone in the woods, in fact I'm pretty pissed at him for that." I explained as Quil found what he was looking for; a wet wipe.

"C'mere" He gestured for me to sit up and as I did so, he wiped my face for me "You should be pissed at him Lexii. You should be very pissed. I would be" He nodded

"You are" I laughed a little

"I know I am. You should be too!" He exclaimed binning the wet wipe

"I am pissed, you're just pissed for the both of us" I laughed as Doctor Cullen came back into the cubical

"Okay I want you to put this on your head where it hurts and apply pressure. Okay?" He said, handing me some ice

"Yep" I nodded, taking the bag off of him and wincing when it came into contact with my head

"Good, I want you to leave that there till I come back to get your for your scan. Okay?" He checked

"Okay, thanks Doc" I grinned at him

Doctor Cullen got me into the x-ray quite quickly; I was in and back out again in no time. Thankfully it was just a sprain. But he still told me to keep it elevated with ice. He'd showed both me and Quil how to bandage it and he gave me crutches to use for a couple of days. I had to keep it rested as much as possible, the better I cared for it now, the better it would be later. He said that if I did what he told me to then I should be okay for when I go to Australia. He gave me some Tylenol for both my ankle and my head so my only problem now, is telling my parents. How exactly do I explain this?

"You ready?" Quil asked as he parked up outside my house

"Yea" I nodded; he was going to try helping explain

"Okay, come on then" He said, grabbing my bag from the back seat. I unbuckled myself and got out the car as best I could with crutches

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" I called when Quil opened the door

"Hey princess, how was your day?" Dad asked from the living room

"It was okay I guess I need to tell you and Mom something though" I said, following Quil into the living room

"Hello Quil, what are you do-" He stopped his question as soon as he saw me "What the hell happened Lexii?" He exclaimed

"I don't want you to get mad okay?" I asked him quietly

"Mad? Why would I get mad?" He asked

"Where's Mom?" I said louder, calling her at the same time

"I'm here hunnie, did you have fun today?" She asked, coming out of the kitchen, stopping dead and zooming in on my foot when she saw me

"What happened?" She asked coming over to me quickly

"Lexii, why don't you want me to get mad? How did this happen?" Dad asked me again

"You might want to sit down Jo" Quil told her, joining her on the couch

"Lexii?" Dad's voice was getting more annoyed

"Okay, um. I went out with Emby today yea, and we were having fun and stuff. But . . . we kinda had this misunderstanding" I began

"What kind of misunderstanding?" Dad asked sternly

"That's not important right now." I shook my head "But anyway, Emby left for a bit and I was in the forest on my own-"

"You were in the forest on your own? How dare he leave you! He knows the dangers!" Dad exclaimed, putting his hands on the arms of the chair as if to get up

"Lucas, calm down. Hear the rest of it before you go mouthing off to anybody" Mom said calmly "What happened then Lexii?" She asked me

"Then I wanted to get home because it was starting to get a bit cold, so I got my stuff together and I started walking home. But I got lost, and I tripped over. It really hurt to walk on my ankle and I hit my head too. And Jake, Jake Black, he found me and he helped me get to the road and he called Quil for me." I explained

"So you went to the hospital?" Dad assumed

"Yea, Doctor Cullen saw me and he got an x-ray done on my ankle" I nodded

"So what now?" Mom asked

"I've sprained it. I have to keep it rested for as long as possible and I need to like, compress it with ice and stuff. He said I have to keep it elevated too." I said

"So when will your leg be okay? You can still go to Australia right?" Mom asked

"Yea" I nodded quickly "He said that if I keep it rested and don't put too much weight on it the I should be okay within a couple of days" I nodded

"So you'll be okay?" She asked getting up to give me a hug

"Yea, he gave me Tylenol to help with the pain. So I should be okay" I smiled at her when she let me go

"That's good then" She smiled at me "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" She asked

"No, I just wanna go get cleaned up. I've been swimming and stuff" I shrugged

"Okay sweetie, I'll make you something when you're ready then" She smiled, going back into the kitchen anyway

"I'll kill that little shit." Dad grumbled, getting up

"Dad no!" I exclaimed

"Why not? He left you on your own and you hurt yourself. Why can't I?" He asked

"That's exactly what I said" Quil joined in

"Shut up Quil. Don't hurt him Dad, please" I shook my head giving him the puppy dog eyes

"Don't expect me to be nice the next time I see him." He grumbled sitting back in his chair

"Thank you Daddy" I smiled "I'm going to attempt getting a shower. I may be a while." I said, slowly getting to the stairs

"Do you want some help getting upstairs?" Quil asked, coming up behind me

"Uhh, yea please" I nodded, frowning at the amount of stairs we have. He easily picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs. "Dude, I had no idea you were that strong" I said, disbelieving when we got to the top

"You're not exactly heavy Cand" He shook his head, laughing. He ruffled my hair and ran back down the stairs, leaving me to hobble off to the bathroom

* * *

I was cuddled up in bed, listening to my music from my headphones, mulling over what had happened over the course of the day. The more I thought about it, the more I got pissed off with Embry. It was his fault. If he didn't undo my bikini bra earlier he wouldn't have had to have left. If he didn't leave me on my own, then I wouldn't be in this state now. And if he didn't leave me my Mom, Dad, Quil and now me wouldn't be pissed at him. So it was his fault. Quil and Dad were right. He is a dick.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a strange noise that sounded like someone was tapping their nails on the glass of my bedroom window, I felt like I had pooped my pants a little. Moving as slowly as possible I took my earphones out of my head and listened for anymore noise. The tapping sounded again seconds later and I rolled over to face the window and looked through the gap in the curtains. Something came up to the window and tapped again. I slapped a hand over my mouth as I screamed and clamped my eyes shut. What the hell is that thing?

I think I might have alerted it, because I could hear my window being slid open, something shifting about outside before climbing in and hearing the click of the window again as it shut

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me" I chanted to myself, gripping the teddy bear in my hands closer to my chest. I could hear it moving closer to me, a hand reached out and touched my shoulder. I winced from the touch of it and muffled a scream again, opening my eyes wide

"Holy crap!" I gasped and grabbed my shirt. When I realised it was in fact Embry and not some random stray vampire that decided it wanted a midnight snack, I calmed down a little. But not so much

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" I spat, sitting up quickly. Bad idea. My foot dragged along the bed and hurt like hell.

"I wanted to apologise. I'm so sorry, Lexii" He said, stepping closer to me. I held up a hand to stop him from sitting on the bed "Lexii, please. I'm so sorry. Please Lexii?" He begged. My anger towards him faded as soon as I saw his face. He genuinely looked sorry; he looked like he'd been crying and wanted to burst into tears all over again. I wouldn't let him know this though

"Embry you can't just come crawling back hoping everything will be okay." I glared at him, "You hurt me today." He winced "First you ran off, then you leave me on my own for god knows how long. I ended up walking around that forest all on my own. Anything could have been out there!" I exclaimed quietly

"I know and I'm sorry Lexii, please forgive me" He begged again, sitting on the edge of the bed, I allowed him to do so this time

"You don't know the half of it Embry. Because you left me, on my own," I stressed the point "I tripped and sprained my ankle. You have no idea of the pain I was in today. You didn't even come and find me, you sent Jacob to see if I was okay. What kind of boyfriend does that Embry? A fucking lousy one, that's what." I ranted at him, his face crumpled with the words I said

"I'm so sorry Lexii, I really am. I had no idea." He shook his head

"No, you didn't. Because you sent _someone else_ to check if _your girlfriend_ was okay." I whisper-yelled

"I know Lexii. But I couldn't face you. I thought you'd hate me. I had no idea you were hurt. If I did I would have come as soon as possible" He nodded, frowning and looking down. I instantly felt awful

"Embry?" My voice was so quiet, I barely heard it myself, "Embry?" I asked again, shuffling closer to him "Embry, look at me please" I pleaded with him, I reached out a hand to lift his chin up and something wet landed on my palm. He was silently crying. I'd made him cry! "Embry, look at me" I tried to lift his head, but he wouldn't budge "Emby please" I begged, his head twitched at the name, but he still didn't look up "Emby, I'm sorry, please look at me" His head snapped up and he looked angry

"No. Do not apologise to me. This is not your fault. It's mine. It's entirely my fault" He said sternly

"It is my fault in a way though" I nodded "If I went along with-"

"Lexii no, don't think like that. You weren't ready and I shouldn't have done that." He interrupted me, shaking his head and taking a hold of my face. I didn't know what to say so I just stayed sat there, watching him. Watching his blue and brown orbs, which were watching me. I loved his eyes; they were one of his best features. The first being the way he smiles at me, or when he's talking about me

He looked me over and smiled cheekily at me; "Nice PJ's" I blushed looking down at the clothes I had decided to wear tonight. There wasn't much of it, but what was there was a very small vest top and a pair of boy shorts that just about covered my ass cheeks. I pulled at the bottom of the shirt to try cover up, "I like them" He grinned, swatting my hands from the hem

"Emby . . ." I started my question, but I wasn't sure if I should finish it

"Yea?" He smiled, draping his arms around my waist

"Will-will you . . . stay with me tonight?" I whispered, he obviously heard it and nodded his head quickly so I couldn't change my mind

"Thank you" I whisper-smiled back, and pulled my covers out from underneath him. I put my iPod on my docking station before pushing him down so that he was led on his back and I cuddled into his warmth

"What's the time?" He asked after a little while of me drawing patterns on his shirtless tummy

"Uhh . . . 2 minutes past twelve" I told him, after leaning over him to see the time on my dock

"Perfect" He whispered, sitting us up cross legged and he pulled me up being careful of my foot. He routed around in his shorts and pulled a little woven bag out his pocket, he told me to open out my hands, I did so and he placed the little drawstring bag in my palms "Happy Birthday" He smiled big. I was silent as I emptied the contents out into my palm and found a little silver chain inside with a heart locket on it. I flipped it around in my hands and spotted a little inscription on the back of it; 'Forever Yours' it read and I couldn't help but smile goofily at it. It looked beautiful

"You don't like it do you? Damn it. I knew I should have got the other one" He muttered under his breath

"Emby, shut up." I told him putting a hand over his mouth "I love it" I grinned, "Put it on for me please" I asked, handing it to him and turning around a little. I held up my hair and he clipped it into place

"Are you sure you like it?" He asked, uncertain

"I'm positive" I nodded and played with it between my fingers

"Definitely? Because I can take it back if you don't" He said as I turned back around

"Embry Thomas Call, would you stop worrying; I love it. Now gimme a kiss" I smiled at him, and grabbed his chin

"I think I can do that" He nodded and pushed me over on the bed, kissing me softly "I love you" He whispered, his eyes still closed. I just kissed him again and pulled him back to under the covers, quickly falling asleep on his chest


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"Wakey, wakey Candy" Quil's shrill voice, yelled out from behind my bedroom door

"Go away Quil" I groaned

"No, get up." He yelled through the door. I heard a growl from close by and I quickly remembered Emby breaking into my room last night

"5 more minutes" I muttered, snuggling into Emby again

"2 minutes." He gave me no option of compromising to 4 minutes before he ran back down the stairs

"That was the best night's sleep I've had in a long while" Emby smiled, kissing my nose

"Same" I nodded, smiling brightly and sitting up

"CANDY!" Quil yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"You better go" I frowned

"I don't wanna" He shook his head, frowning himself

"I don't want you to either" I told him, he got up on his knees and jumped at me, attacking my lips. We were in the middle of a make-out session when Quil shouted up the stairs again

"Candy!" He began to trek up the stairs. He wasn't the quietest of children

"Stupid kid" Embry grumbled kissing me again "Happy Birthday" He smiled and kissed me again

"Thanks Emby" I said pushing him off of me, he got up and went back to the window

"Have a good day" He gave me a kiss and climbed out the window. Getting out of bed as quickly I could I shoved on a pair of knee length PJ bottoms and put a light jumper on. Hobbling out to the landing I met Quil

"Happy Birthday" We said at the same time, giving each other a hug. And yes, if you hadn't already guessed we shared the same birthday. It was actually kinda cool having the same birth date as your best friend. It was even better when you were 2 minutes older than him too. Yep, that's right. I was born at 11:59 in the morning on the 10th of March 1994 and he was born on the exact same day at 12:01 in the afternoon.

"Come on, your Dad's made breakfast" He grinned, picking me up and carrying me down the stairs

"Seriously. When could you start lifting people without any problems?" I asked. He was defiantly wolfing out.

"Happy Birthday Princess" Dad cooed at me over his mug as we slowly made our way to the kitchen

"Happy Birthday Flossie" Mom kissed my head as I walked past her

"Happy Birthday Hunny-Bunch" Nicky smiled at me as I sat down at the breakfast bar next to Quil

"Can we have toast houses now Dad?" I asked him sweetly, we always did this. First it was breakfast that was ALWAYS toast houses, then we opened presents from our parents and then from each other. We decided a couple of years ago that Nicky would just get me money and my Mom and Dad would get Quil money, because it just got too expensive

"Yea, sure." He nodded

"Thank you Daddy" I grinned at him

"Hows your foot this morning?" Mom asked

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt too badly" I shook my head

"I guess you and Embry made up? Did he not want any breakfast?" Dad asked, sounding annoyed but trying to hide a cheeky grin at the same time

"What? How did you-?" I asked. How did he know Emby had stayed? We were uber quiet!

"That grin hasn't left your face since you came down stairs" He stated

"You have a new necklace" Mom added

"You have seriously swollen lips" Nicky pointed out

"I saw you two this morning" Dad added

"And you have a bruise forming right there on your neck" Quil finished, pointing to where Emby bit me yesterday afternoon. I swatted his hand away and tried to cover it up before my Dad spun around

"What?" Dad shouted, his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head

"Nothing" I shook my head

"Yea right, how did it get there?" Quil asked with a knowing grin

"He didn't do that last night" I shook my head, feeling the blush on my cheeks

"It looks fresh, when did he do it then?" Quil asked, _I hate this kid right now, _I thought as I glared at him

"Yesterday" I glared

"You better had been fully clothed Madam" Mom scolded

"MOM!" I groaned

"Well were you?" Nicky asked, Dad raised an eyebrow daring me to answer

"Yes! Well, no. I was wearing a bikini, but that still counts as clothes!" I threw my hands about 'accidently' hitting Quil

"Just about" Dad grumbled, turning back around and carrying on with breakfast

"You didn't . . . did you?" Nicky asked gasping; the three adults looked at me, waiting for an answer. Quil already knew the truth

"NO! NO, I DID NOT!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the lot of them

"Just needed to know" Nicky held up her hands in surrender

"And just to let you know; if you do, I will be making sure he can't, ever again" Dad threatened, putting a plate of 4 toast houses in front of me and one in front of Quil

"DAD! I didn't, now the lot of you shut up!" I yelled and started eating my breakfast; they laughed at me and continued doing what they were before I came down stairs

When I was done with my toast, I downed a glass of orange juice Mom had got me and handed Quil my dishes so he could put them in the sink with his

"Thanks Daddy" I smiled big at him, he smiled at me in response

"Happy Birthday kids" Mom and Nicky said from behind us, we turned around to see that each of them had bags in their outstretched hands. Me and Quil grinned at each other and stood up to receive our gifts

* * *

**1 and half hours later**

My birthday had been amazing so far and the day hadn't even ended. I got an awesome Camera from my Momma and Daddy, it was a FUJIFILM Finepix S2800HD and I loved it! I got some clothes too, and other little nick nacks. Quil got a pretty awesome present, he got a PS3. A freaking PS3! Guess what we'll be doing tomorrow.

"Hey kids, you ready? It's 3 minutes to twelve" Mom called as she walked into the living room with a camera, not my new one. I wouldn't let her touch it, ever. She's too clumsy.

Every year we would wait and open our presents from each other at 12 o'clock, slap bang in the middle of our births. Our Moms were ready with cameras and Dad was sitting on the sofa leaning his elbows on his knees and counting down on his watch. We had done this every year since the year we met it had become a tradition of sorts, we were sat on the floor and Dad was ready

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . GO! GO! GO!" He shouted, laughing. He always went a little too far, and just to annoy them, we glanced at each other and nodded; opening the bags as slowly as possible

"Hurry up!" They shouted at the same time, we both laughed and opened them quicker

"Dude!" Quil grinned at the game I'd gotten him, Call of Duty: Black Ops. I had to go to see Nicky this year as to what to get him. I hated shopping for him and she made it so much easier for me; she'd given me hints as to what she was getting him, so I thought that could be a good gift maybe? $37.99 that cost me! And I got him a Toby Keith 2011 Tour shirt too, seeing as though he's going through a phase of really quite liking his music. I opened the little squishy present first; it was a pair of pink fluffy socks. I had asked Quil to get me some for my birthday and I wouldn't ever talk to him again if he didn't. I was only joking when I said it, but I got my socks anyway. I glanced up at him and he was chuckling at me

"You like?" He asked

"I love" I grinned, pulling them on over my bandage

"Aww, Quil. Its soo pretty!" I cooed as I opened my other gift, he had gotten me a Pandora Cubic Zirconia silver ring; it was complete silver and had flowers all around the edge. It was gorgeous! And I loved it! I adore Pandora jewellery!

"Momma look!" I held it up and she came over to get the box, she took it out the box and handed it to me, and I slid it onto my middle finger on my left hand "Quil I love it! Thank you" I grinned, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek quickly

"Thought you would" He grinned at me "Thanks for mine, guess what we'll be doing tomorrow" He chuckled, _Ahh great mind think alike_

"I wonder" I put my finger to my chin in thought

"Let's have a look sweetie" Nicky asked, coming over to me I held out my left hand "Ohh Quil, that's gorgeous" She grinned at me "No wonder you wouldn't let me see it before. I would have told her" She chuckled

"Lemme see" Dad said, beckoning me over to him, I crawled over and showed him my new ring

"This better be a friendship ring" He said to Quil, raising his eyebrows

"Course it is" He nodded, reading the instructions to his new game

"Hmm" Dad said mockingly and glared jokingly at an oblivious Quil

"LEXII! QUIL!" I heard Emily shout from the doorway

"Living room!" We shouted back

"'Appy Birfday!" Evie ran in quickly and threw herself at me; I caught her quickly before she fell

"Well thank you Evie" I grinned at her putting her back on the floor, she jumped at Quil next and he wasn't expecting it so he screamed like a little girl

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Emily shouted as she skipped inside

"Hey Emily" I grinned at her, I knew that her gift was gonna be amazing; it always was

"Hows the birthday girl?" She asked, as the parents greeted each other, Sean and Ellie both said a "Happy Birthday" to me and Quil then they all retreated into the kitchen

"She's good thanks" I grinned

"Happy Birthday Lexii" Sam ruffled my hair as he went past, I wasn't too bothered mainly because I couldn't be assed fixing it. I had gone and got changed when we were done with parents presents earlier but it was just a clean jogger suit and I'd put my hair up in a ponytail, Emily was going to totally re-do it later anyway and I couldn't be bothered

"Hey Quil, Happy Birthday mate" He laughed as Quil was still trying to pry Evie away from him

"Thanks" He smiled

"Present time" Emily squealed, handing me a gift bag "It's from both me and Sam" She smiled

"Same as what Emily said" Sam said handing Quil a bag of a similar size

"Open yours first" Emily instructed to Quil, he did as he was told and unwrapped an original framed autographed photo of Muse

"Emily, this is amazing!" He grinned and got up, hugging her tightly and doing some weird hand shake thing with Sam

"Also, there's a badge in there that you do have to wear. For the whole day." She instructed "Same for you" She pointed at me, I reached into the bag and grabbed it out, and it was a pink cupcake with the words 'Birthday Girl' written over the top. Quil had one the same in blue, but his obviously said 'Birthday Boy'

"You can open yours now" She smiled at me

"Okay" I nodded, taking out an envelope from the bag

"For real?" I asked her

"For real." She nodded; I screamed jumping at her straight away. Wishing I didn't when I felt the pain shoot through my ankle

"Aaaaaa I love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I screamed, and hopped over to Sam, hugging him tightly "I love you guys so much!" I screamed

"What is it?" Quil asked, trying to pry the tickets away from my hand

"Four tickets for the 12th of March to see THE MIDNIGHT BEAST!" I screamed hopping up and down on the spot

"You what?" He asked, grabbing them from my hand "Dude, that's freaking awesome!" He grinned at me; I turned to Emily again and motioned at the four of us. She nodded

"All four of us?" I asked just to confirm, she nodded again

"Dude! We're going to see The Midnight Beast!" I screamed again

"What the hell is going on in here?" Dad asked, coming to the doorway

"Daddy I'm going to see the Midnight Beast! Don't you just LOVE Emily!" I grinned wildly "And Sam, obviously" I added grinning at him over my shoulder

"So that's why we couldn't make plans for Saturday" He chuckled, looking at the tickets

"Yes, that's why" Emily and Sam chuckled

"I love you guys so much!" I squealed again

"So what else did you get?" Emily asked us as everyone piled back into the living room with cups of tea or coffee

"You go first" I told Quil, he explained what he got, I only half listened. Looking at my new ring and still feeling giddy about the tickets. I did hear him though: "A PS3, from my absolutely fabulous Mommie" He grinned up at her "I got a few games, with it too. Black Ops, from my 'mazin best friend" He put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulders "And we're going up to see Pa later, so who knows what we'll get then, oh and about 200 dollars from cards and stuff" He told us

"Nice one" He fist bumped Sam

"What'd you get then?" Sam asked me

"I gots a new Camera from my Momma and Daddy. About 190 dollars in cards. I also this gorgeous ring from Quil" I grinned holding out my left hand

"That's Pandora! I was looking at them on the internet the other day. That must have cost you at least $45" Emily gasped at it, grabbing my hand, pulling me forward to take a closer look. My eyes bugged out as I looked at Quil, and he just shrugged his shoulders

"PS3 games cost at least 40" He said nonchalantly

"Suppose" I scowled at him

"Exactly" He nodded once

"Lossie?" Evie started

"Yes bab-by" I said, lifting her and putting her on my knee

"Are you a big girl like me now?" She asked, everyone chuckled

"Yep, I sure am" I grinned, high fiving her

"How about we go out for some lunch? I bet the birthday boy and girl are getting hungry" Sean smiled at us from the couch opposite

"Yes" Both me and Quil nodded, everyone laughed at us

"Come on then" He grunted as he got up

About 45 minutes later, we were all sat inside the Clearwater Diner finishing up a 'Birthday Lunch'

"That tasted gooood" Evie grinned, chewing the last mouthful of her meal, we all laughed and a couple of us nodded in agreement

"I gonna go say Hey to Leah quick" I told the table, and hobbled over to the countertop

"Hey Leah" I grinned when I got there

"Hey Birthday girl" Harry smiled from the hatch as I sat on my good ankle atop of a stool

"What did you do to your foot?" Leah asked

"Tripped over and sprained it" I laughed with a shrug, she laughed at me shaking her head

"Hows the day been then?" Leah asked with a smile, those were rare things from her these days

"Pretty great actually" I told her nodding, she handed me a card and told me to open it

"Leah" I scolded her when I opened her card and a 20 dollar bill fell out, it read;

'Happy Birthday Lexii, Have a good'n Love Leah, Seth, Harry and Sue xx'

"Thank you Leah" I smiled at her, "But you shouldn't have done that" I held up the bill

"10 from me and Seth, 10 from Mom and Dad" She nodded and beckoned Quil over too

"Happy Birthday Quil" She smiled at him once he got there and handed him a card, I leaned over the countertop and hugged Leah as Quil read his card

"What the crap, Leah?" He asked, holding out a $20

"10 from me and Seth, 10 from Mom and Dad. Lexii got the same" She told him

"Thank you anyway" He smiled, kissing her cheek

"No problem" She smiled back, what was with all the smiles today? What happened?

"How's your Dad?" I asked her quietly

"He's okay. Refusing to take his meds though 'He doesn't need them'" She mimicked her Dad's voice quite well

"He'll be fine" Quil tried to reassure her

"I hope he will" She nodded glumly

"Hey Birthday kids" Seth's jolly voice sounded and he squeezed between me and Quil at the countertop

"Hey Seth" We both said at the same time, he gave me a hug and fist bumped Quil

"Thanks" I said, pointing to my card and the money inside

"Yea, thanks" Quil added

He put his hand over his heart and looked up slightly saying "It's alright" It came out quite dramatically. The three of us laughed at his antics and Quil slapped his back in a friendly gesture

"What are you two up to today then?" Leah asked, leaning her chin on an elbow

"We're having a house party later" I grinned "I plan on getting wasted" I laughed

"And I'll probably end up looking after her" Quil rolled his eyes

"Naa, for every one drink I have, your having two! This is what we decided the other day" I nodded remembering

"I would love to see you drunk!" Leah exclaimed

"Come along if you want. That's if you don't mind a bunch of teenagers completely out of their faces" I told her

"Uhh, I'll think I'll pass on that one" She chuckled

"I'll go" Seth piped up

"No you won't" Leah shook her head at her little brother; he sighed and slumped on the countertop "Not seeing Embry today then?" Leah asked suggestively

"She already has, he didn't leave till this morning" Quil told her, he is such a little gossiper! And when did he get over yesterday?

"Ooo, get up to anything last night then?" She winked at me and nudged my shoulder

"Eww!" Seth stood up straight and crumpled his face in disgust at his sister and me

"No. We did not." I told her point blankly

"Are you sure about that?" She asked, raising her eyebrows jokingly

"I am sure I did not have sex last night Leah." I grumbled at her, which was the point that Emily and Sam decided to join the conversation

"What's this?"Sam asked confused

"Lexii and Embry had wild passionate sex last night" Leah explained

"Shut up Leah! No we didn't!" I punched her arm so her head fell slightly before she caught it

"Lexii!" Emily gasped

"What? I didn't! I swear" I told her putting my hand over my heart, she glared at me through slitted eyes

"Could we please stop having this conversation right now?" Seth almost pleaded

"Yes. We can Seth." I nodded, happy for the change of subject

"Hey kids, whatcha talkin' about?" Dad asked, coming up behind us with Sean hot on his heels

"Nothing!" I quickly said before anyone could butt in, Leah grinned at me and went to take the money off of Dad and Sean. They went halves, Dad paid for Nicky and Quil

"Come on kids, we better get going" Sean told us

"What time are you going out later Dad?" I asked him, him and Mom were going to spend the night in a hotel up in Port Angeles so that we could have the house to ourselves. It took a while to convince them, but in the end they gave up agreeing that if anything went wrong we either call them, go and get Nicky from down the street or get Sean and Ellie from the next street

"Were not going out. I need to keep an eye on you, we can't afford for you to hurt that ankle anymore than you already have done." He told us sternly

"Dad no! You can't stay. I won't allow you to." I shook my head following him back to the table

"Well it's already decided." He stated

"Yea but you were going to go before; Auntie Nicky is just down the street." I pointed out "Please Daddy" I asked him, pouting and putting the puppy dog eyes on. This always worked. He watched my face for a little while then scowled at me, looking away

"Fine." He finally huffed

"Thank you Daddy" I grinned, kissing his cheek. You could totally tell I was a Daddy's little princess.

"Nicky's gonna take Howard with her when we get back" He added, Howard is our Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. He is the cutest dog you've ever met, he's really friendly too

"Okay" I nodded "Bye Leah" I waved at her, she waved

"Protect yourself!" She grinned cheekily, I glared at her

"I hate you." I stated

"Bye Lexii" She sung

"Bye Seth" I called, waving at him

"See ya Floss!" He waved

The others called a goodbye as we left the diner and piled into our designated cars. Tonight is going to be 'mazin!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Last night was a blast! When we got home, Emily shoved me in the shower and played about with my hair for at least an hour. She found the cutest little outfit in the back of my wardrobe that I had been saving for that night, and when she was done I looked amazing. She had put me in a light pink dress that was fitted around my bust area and down to the tops of my hips, from there it flowed down to just above my knees. White and silver jewellery littered my neck and arms, I insisted on wearing my Pandora bracelet and the ring that I got from Quil, I wore Emby's necklace with pride, it was gorgeous and I loved it! And to finish it off my feet wore a pair of silver flats to match. Emily had done my hair so that my side bangs were covering my forehead a little messily; according to her it was sexy. My hair was straightened down my back with a few light curls here and there and she had clipped a flower into the side of my hair that matched the dress. I loved my outfit and I had wished that Embry could see me in it.

Once Emily was done with me I went downstairs to find Quil sporting a pair of smart white shorts and a dark blue pinstripe t-shirt, with grey pumps on his feet. He looked good. Sam was dressed in a pair of denim full length jeans and a light green chequered shirt with a pair of black Nike high-tops. He didn't look to bad either. They both approved of my outfit and helped me move some stuff around, firstly so my stuff wouldn't get nicked and secondly so there was more room for people to move around. Just as I was setting some nibbles out on the breakfast bar Emily came waltzing in. She was in a simple outfit, but it looked so good on her. She had a pair of denim high wasted short shorts that just covered the essentials, a flowy floral shirt that fit nicely around her figure, some gold dolly shoes and a bunch of bangles around her arm. We left the boys to clearing around and had a little Lemily moment, if you have no idea what this means, we went to take an awful lot of vain pictures. Obviously we had Quil and Sam in some too, and obviously we took them with my brand new camera.

People kept arriving from 7 until about half 9, Emby came at about 9 ish and had a slow dance with me. It ended up in a make out session with others dancing around us, he looked ecstatic when he found that I had my necklace on.

"Are you sure you like it? Because if you don't like it, I can take it back" He told me when we were stood out on the porch, he had to go but I was delaying him on purpose

"I'm sure I like it. Emily didn't want me to wear a necklace but I wouldn't let her take it off of me. You ask Sam and Quil. We were close to a cat fight because of it" I chuckled at the memory and wrapped my arms around his neck

"Are you positively sure?" He asked again

"If you ask that one more time, I'm going to get it and I'll shove it down your bloody throat." I scolded him "I love it, now kiss me you fool!" I exclaimed, letting the little bit of alcohol I'd already had take over

"I'm sure I can do that" He grinned

"I didn't mean that by the way, I won't be doing anything other than wearing it" I promised him

"Good" He smiled at me, I watched him as he watched me. I love this guy. I really do.

"I love you." I decided to tell him after a while of deliberating, his eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open

"Really?" He asked

"Really" I nodded, resting my hands on top of his at my face "I love you so much it hurts." I stated. It was true.

"I love you too, I love you so much it's impossible to tell" He breathed, his lips forming a huge smile on his face. The one I loved so much

"Whenever I think about you its love that surrounds me, my heart pangs when I think about you with someone else. It races a mile a minute when you kiss me, when you gently brush a hand across my cheek. When you talk about me to your friends, when I talk to my friends about you, even when I think about you. I love you" I told him, every word of it was the truth. My friends all took the mick when I spoke about him, apparently I'd go all dreamy eyed and grin stupidly big

"I feel exactly the same about you, possibly more" He told me, crashing his lips to mine. He moved so that I was sat on the banister of my porch and he held me closer to him. We were just making out, and god knows how long we were at it for. I wasn't bothered. I had the guy I loved attached to my lips right now. I was in heaven

"I love you" I told him again

"I love you too" He stated

"I love your smile, I love your eyes, and I love how when you're nervous you run your hands through your hair or you scratch the back of your neck." I ran my own hands through his hair and pulled him down so that our foreheads were rested together "I love that I stole your clothes to sleep in and you didn't even notice." He gasped accusingly at me and I just smiled, continuing "I love that you never actually wear a shirt, apart from right now. I love how you do my hair for me when I'm too lazy to do it myself. I love that you look after me, even though I'm mean to you sometimes. And most of all, I love _you_" I grinned. Throughout my little speech his smile got wider and wider, he was practically smiling from ear to ear right now

"You're amazing" He told me, kissing my lips again, softly this time. It felt great

"You're amazing" I smiled at him, catching my breath

"When did you steal my clothes?" He scowled

"It's a secret" I grinned, tapping my nose

"Meany" He scowled

"Emby guess what" I smiled

"What?" He asked, kissing my lips lightly

"It doesn't matter," I shook my head "You know why?" He shook his head "Because . . . I" I started, pointing to my chest "Love" I made a little heart shape with my hands "You" I stabbed his chest with a playful finger

"And I love you too!" He exclaimed, picking me up from the banister and holding on to my legs as he wrapped them round his middle, he stole my lips once more, the kiss was deep, passionate, and I could tell he was pouring everything he had into it. I did my best to do the same as I wrapped my arms around his neck

"I love you" He breathed, kissing my neck where his hickey had bruised. Emily had tried to tone it down with foundation, but it failed. So we covered it with hair instead

"I love you too" I muttered into his ear as I hugged his neck tightly, I did. I really did, do love him

"Sorry to break your little party up kids, but Auntie Sarah needs a fag" Sarah popped her head out the door, and chuckled at the way Emby was holding me and took a seat on the porch swing

"Its fine I suppose" I grumbled

"I have to go anyway" Emby said, kissing my forehead and putting me back on my feet, he started to walk away

"Hey! If you have to go, I at least want a proper kiss!" I exclaimed, following him and pulling on his arm 'till he turned around

"I was waiting for you to do that" He grinned and grabbed my waist; I was at the perfect height for him to kiss me without picking me up because he was stood on the floor and I was on the second step up. Just as our tongues touched, I couldn't help but remember that Sarah was sat on the porch swing and probably watching us right now

"You look amazing tonight by the way" He grinned, resting our foreheads together

"Thank you" I smiled "You look pretty good yourself, shame about the t-shirt though" I laughed, picking at it

"Next time I'll be sure to forget it" He chuckled, and kissed me quickly

"Good" I grinned, hugging his tummy

"I love you, birthday girl" He smiled

"I love you too" I smiled back

"Have a good night, don't think about me too much" He chuckled, vainly

"I'll try not to" I laughed "Love you!" I shouted as he ran down the street

"Ooo get you" Sarah laughed from behind me, I spun around and went to sit next to her

"What?" I asked self conscious. Was I not doing that right?

"With your legs round him, eating face. I'm glad I didn't come out two minutes later!" She laughed, taking another drag of her fag

"Sarah!" I shoved her arm "Were not like that." I told her, shaking my head

"You better hadn't been" She joked, nudging my arm

"No, were not. Tonight was the first time I told him that I loved him" I told her grinning

"Awe" She cooed "How long have you been together?" She asked

"Two weeks" I smiled "He said it first yesterday, and I wasn't sure if I felt the same way. But I do, Sarah" I nodded

"You love him lots" She smiled

"Lots and lots like jelly tots" I chuckled

"Awe, that's so sweet" She smiled; I took the fag out of her hand and stumped it out on the floor "Hey! I had loads left on that!" She wined at me

"Yea, but I told you to smoke in the back and you purposely came out here to be nosey" I smiled knowingly, got up and went back inside

"Whatever" She joked and followed me inside

"I saw you out the window, eating face!" Amy accused

"Yep!" I nodded, grinning and hobbling into the kitchen to get another drink; a can of apple cider

I have to admit, the night was filled with alcohol, laughs and a lot of falling over on my part, and I don't think it was any good for my ankle. Me and Quil ended up with quite a bit more cash and a few presents, a couple of people turned up that I didn't know so Jay got rid of them. He was a good boy last night; hardly any alcohol.

I vaguely remember changing into a pair of jimmies and then I woke up with a god awful headache, I threw up at least twice this morning

"Morning" Emily sung as she skipped into the kitchen, I grunted at her. The bitch never got hangovers

"Morning" Sam grunted to the side of me, we were sat on the sofa with a bucket at our feet. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was feeling a little worse for wear. Some other people were dotted around the room, not everyone stayed the night; most people went home. People were laughing about stuff that happened last night, I was only half listening

"Uhh, I feel like shit" Vicky groaned, sitting up in her sleeping bag "Can you get me a glass of water please Emily?" She asked, standing up and flopping back down out of her sleeping bag

"Sure" Emily nodded and skipped happily back into the kitchen, she came back with Quil eating a handful of toast. It doesn't normally hit him until about 3 in the afternoon; we think the alcohol stays in his system longer than anyone else

"Can I have some toast please?" Amy asked, waking up to the smell of food. From the stories, she'd been sick last night too.

* * *

EPOV

"_She loves me! She loves me! She loves me!" _I chanted running around wildly, dodging trees that were in my way

"_I think we got that about an hour ago, Embry! Shut the fuck up!" _Paul yelled at me in his head

"_But she loves me! I heard it! 'Lots and lots like jelly tots'" _I quoted her, I heard her say this as I was walking away. It killed me to do so after what she had told me, but I needed to get here for patrol. The scene was on replay in my mind

_~Flashback~_

I had been pestering her about whether or not she liked my gift, I was sure she hated it and was just wearing it to make me feel better. Apparently Emily said she couldn't wear it because it clashed with her outfit, which if I say so myself made her look as hot as hell! She told me that her and Emily nearly got into a cat fight over it. and strangely enough, this made me happy.

"Are you positively sure?" I asked her again

"If you ask that one more time, I'll shove it down your bloody throat." She scolded me "I love it, now kiss me you fool!" She exclaimed

"I'm sure I can do that" I grinned, taking her face in my hands and throwing my lips at her own

"I didn't mean that by the way, I won't be doing anything other than wearing it" She promised me

"Good" I smiled at her, watching her as she watched me

"I love you." She told me, _what?_ I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth gape open

"Really?" I asked, she wasn't just saying this because she'd had alcohol right?

"Really" She nodded, resting her hands on top of mine at her face "I love you so much it hurts." She stated. It felt amazing to hear that!

"I love you too, I love you so much it's impossible to tell" I breathed, my lips forming a huge smile

"Whenever I think about you its love that surrounds me, my heart pangs when I think about you with someone else. It races a mile a minute when you kiss me, when you gently brush a hand across my cheek. When you talk about me to your friends, when I talk to my friends about you, even when I think about you. I love you" She told me, I hoped to god that every word of it was the truth. The more she said, the more I fell for her

"I feel exactly the same about you, possibly more" I admitted, crashing my lips to hers again. I lifter her so that she was sat on the banister of the porch and pulled her closer to me. I was in heaven right now.

"I love you" She told me again, I loved hearing that

"I love you too" I stated

"I love your smile, I love your eyes, and I love how when you're nervous you run your hands through your hair or you scratch the back of your neck. I love that I stole your clothes to sleep in and you didn't even notice." I gasped accusingly, _when did she steal my clothes?_ She just grinned at me, continuing "I love that you never actually wear a shirt, apart from right now. I love how you do my hair for me when I'm too lazy to do it myself. I love that you look after me, even though I'm mean to you sometimes. And most of all, I love _you_" She grinned. Throughout my girls little speech I could tell that my smile got wider and wider, I love every bone in her body right now. I don't think anyone has ever loved another like I do right now

"You're amazing" I told her, kissing her lips again, softly this time

"You're amazing" She smiled at me, catching her breath. I keep forgetting that she has asthma! God I'm such a douche!

"When did you steal my clothes?" I scowled at her

"It's a secret" She grinned, tapping my nose

"Meany" I scowled

"Emby guess what" She asked

"What?" I replied, kissing her lips lightly

"It doesn't matter," She shook her head "You know why?" I shook my head, what is she going on about? "Because . . . I" She started, pointing to her chest "Love" She made a little heart shape with her hands "You" She poked the place on my chest where my heart is with a playful finger

"And I love you too!" I exclaimed picking her up from the banister and wrapping her legs round my middle. I stole my girl's lips once more, the kiss was deep, passionate, and I was pouring everything I had into it.

"I love you" I breathed, tightening my grip on her thighs and kissing her neck where I had bruised her with a hickey the day before

"I love you too" She muttered into my ear as she hugged my neck tightly

"Sorry to break your little party up kids, but Auntie Sarah needs a fag" I'm assuming it was Sarah who popped her head out the door, and laughed at me and my girl

"Its fine I suppose" Lexii grumbled, I was just as annoyed as her

"I have to go anyway" I said, kissing her forehead and putting her back on her uninjured foot, _am I going to get the reaction I want right now? _I asked myself as I started to walk away

"Hey! If you have to go, I at least want a proper kiss!" She exclaimed, yanking on my arm, I spun around and grinned, grabbing hold of her waist

"I was waiting for you to do that" I told her. She seemed uncomfortable as our tongues touched. What was wrong? We normally did this, why was she so uncomfortable right now? That's when I remembered . . . Sarah was sat there. Stupid Sarah making my Lexii feel uncomfortable!

"You look amazing tonight by the way" I told her, resting our foreheads together

"Thank you" She smiled "You look pretty good yourself, shame about the t-shirt though" She laughed, picking at the hem. _That could have been arranged if it wasn't for Sarah. Stupid hoe!_

"Next time I'll be sure to forget it" I laughed, and kissed her quickly

"Good" She grinned, hugging my waist

"I love you, birthday girl" I told her

"I love you too" She smiled back

"Have a good night, don't think about me too much" I chuckled, hoping that she would and that she wouldn't get with anyone.

"I'll try not to" She laughed "Love you!" She shouted as I ran down the street, I didn't want to leave her but Paul would get pissy at me if I was out any longer

I watched my girl from the tree line once I'd phased

"Ooo get you" Sarah laughed, Lexii spun around and went to sit next to her

"What?" She asked self conscious. Stupid Sarah.

"With your legs round him, eating face. I'm glad I didn't come out two minutes later!" She laughed, taking another drag of her cigarette

"_Eughhh, I don't know how people can smoke those things" _Paul commented as he ran the perimeter

"Sarah!" Lexii shoved at her friends arm "Were not like that." She stated, shaking her head

"_Embry don't wanna be though" _Paul chuckled to himself, the sick minded idiot. He was kinda right though, but I don't wanna rush her. I was an idiot for doing that yesterday

"You better hadn't been" Sarah joked, nudging Lexii's arm

"No, were not. Tonight was the first time I told him that I loved him" She told her, I grinned wildly at the memory. It will never leave my mind

"Awe" She cooed "How long have you been together?" She asked

"Two weeks" Lexii smiled "He said it first yesterday, and I wasn't sure if I felt the same way. But I do, Sarah" I felt my grin spread

"You love him lots" She smiled

"Lots and lots like jelly tots" She chuckled

"Awe, that's so sweet" She smiled; my girl took the fag out of Sarah's hand and stumped it out on the floor "Hey! I had loads left on that!" She wined at Lexii

"Yea, but told you to smoke in the back and you purposely came out here to be nosey" Lexii smiled knowingly, got up and went back inside

"Whatever" She joked and followed her inside

"I saw you out the window, eating face!" Amy accused, she was Paul's little sister and he wasn't very happy at the fact that she was getting drunk tonight

"Yep!" She nodded grinning and skipping off into another room

_~End Flashback~_

"_I'm in love" _I sighed and flopped down on my back just outside of Sam and Emily's back yard

"_No shit Sherlock." _Paul rolled his eyes at me and phased out at the smell of Emily's cooking, I soon followed him. I went straight into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin off of the table, shoving it in my mouth whole

"It's not nice to eat people's faces Embry." Jacob stated, stopping a laugh from escaping

"It's not nice to punch people's faces either but I will do it." I glared at him as I sat down

"Not in my kitchen you won't be!" Emily scolded us

"Sorry Emily" We recited, Sam would kill us if we got Emily mad, and so we kept her sweet

"What's this about you and Lexii? Huh?" She asked, coming over to the table, she leant one hand on the back of a chair and made the other one into a fist around the wooden spoon and rested that on her hip

"What about her?" I asked taking another muffin and picking the paper off before shoving that in my mouth also

"Paul said you two were doing the dirty outside her house" She chuckled, pointing her spoon at the living room where Paul was. I choked on my muffin

"What? No!" I said once my airways were cleared

"You were close. If Sarah hadn't of walked out, god knows what would have happened" Paul laughed, walking through the doorway and talking 3 muffins in one go

"In public? Really Embry? I thought you had more class than that" Jacob chuckled

"I do! We didn't!" I exclaimed "She's not ready for that. Not after yesterday anyway. So shut the hell up. All of you" I grumbled and took another muffin "Anyway. She told me she loves me" I grinned wildly

"Nice one" Jake slapped my back in congratulations

"Awwe" Emily cooed and I went off on a rant about how she told me, how she looked so beautiful tonight, and how Sarah interrupted us

"Awwe Em that's really cute!" Emily grinned at me; I grinned back at her "You did say it back didn't you?" She checked

"Of course I did" I nodded quickly, shooting her an 'obviously' look


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I don't really have an excuse other than I couldn't be bothered :P**

**Something I haven't done yet; THANK YOU TO WHOEVER REVIEWED / LISTED AS ****FAVOURITE** **/ STORY ALERTED. IT MEANS A LOT. I wrote in caps cause I'm really that appreciative :)**

**Feedback would be great, Ta :D xx**

* * *

"Hey Emby" I called as he walked in through my bedroom door; I was sat at my desk doing some textiles homework. But I was getting rather bored with it

"Hey gorgeous" He said, walking up beside my desk. He picked me up and sat down on my chair, sitting me on his lap

"And what do you think you're doing?" I asked him, turning in his lap slightly and raising an eyebrow

"I'm talking to my girlfriend who I have not seen since her seventeenth birthday, three days ago" He told me resting his chin on my shoulder "I missed you" He said, turning his head to kiss my cheek quickly

"I missed you too" I told him, putting my colouring pencil down and twisting around so I could rest my arms around his neck, my legs fell to either side of him and one of my boot slippers fell to the floor

"I love you" He whispered, before kissing me deeply. Our tongues danced around in and out of each other's mouths before I had to pull away for air

"I love you too" I smiled, leaning back a little so I could rest my elbows on the edge of my desk. Emby still had his hands knitted together behind my lower back supporting me

"I didn't know you wore glasses" He commented, tilting his head to the side

"I wear these ones when I'm on the computer and sewing and stuff, I'm supposed to wear them all the time but I hardly ever wear them" I shrugged taking them off and putting them on the desk behind me

"What do you mean 'these ones'?" He asked, confused

"I have green ones too" I told him

"Green?" His eyebrows scrunched together

"Yea, look" I said, turning my upper body around and grabbed my glasses case "Green" I confirmed, taking them out the case

"I thought you meant frames" He chuckled "How come the lenses are green?" He asked, taking them off of me and putting them on "Ha- your green!" He laughed at himself

"'Cause I'm Dyslexic" I said quietly, I was a little embarrassed

"How do the green lenses help then?" He asked, I didn't really want to answer his question, but I did anyway

"They stop the words from jumping around on the page" I said just as quiet as the last time, I looked down at the glasses case in my hand and fiddled about with it

"And the green helps with that?" He asked, I knew he was trying to get me to look up without physically moving my head

"Yea" I nodded

"Hey, don't be embarrassed about it" He said, lifting a finger and moving my head by my chin. He didn't say anything till I looked back at his eyes, he still had my glasses on and he looked funny, I had to chuckle "Why are you embarrassed?" He asked, stroking the blush on my cheeks

"Because I don't want you to think I'm stupid" I whispered, trying to look down again but it didn't work as Emby still had his hand under my chin

"I don't think you're stupid" He scowled at me "You are one of the cleverest girls I have met in my entire life" He told me, kissing my lips lightly

"You're my boyfriend. You have to say that" I scowled, hiding a smile

"Yes I am your boyfriend. And no I don't have to say that, but I will anyway cause its true" He nodded his head and shifted me so I was closer for him to hug

"Thanks Emby" I smiled, and rested my head on his shoulder as I hugged him back, gripping at his shirt; which I wasn't very happy about him wearing if I must say so myself

"You're wearing a shirt" I scowled at him

"I'm sorry Lexii" He frowned, but smirked when I lifted it over his head and threw it to my bed, when the shirt landed safely I snuggled back into his chest. His shirtless chest. I was happy now.

"You should finish what you were doing before I got here. It looks important" He told me, swivelling the chair round and nosing through my paperwork

"I've been doing it for ages though, this is my last piece of homework and I'm getting bored of it" I groaned, scrunching my nose up. He seemed interested in one piece more than the others as he lifted the paper up and examined them closer, I was still attached to his torso and refused to move from this position. I love how I have a comfortable boyfriend

"Floss, did you draw these?" He asked me, I shifted my head to the side slightly to see what he was holding up. It was my design developments, I had four different kinds of dresses on the there and I had to pick which one to do for my final product

"Yea" I nodded

"There really good" He told me

"Which one do you like best?" I asked him; let's see if he picked the same one as me

"I don't know, there all amazing" He said

"What if it was a life or death decision and you had to decide?" I rephrased my question

"Uhh-" After a long while of him looking at each dress in detail, he picked one "The blue one." He said, that was the one I picked "I like the sweets and stuff on it, and it would look fantastic on you" He commented, kissing my nose

"Aww thanks Emby, but I think it'd look better on you" I chuckled

"I think not" He scowled at me "Which one did you pick?" He asked, nosing through the rest of my work

"The blue one. I need to go up to Port Angeles and find some fabric, I think I know exactly where to go too" I smiled, thinking of the best fabric store I have ever been to in my life; El Kilo's. All the fabric downstairs is sold by the weight, and it is sooo much cheaper!

"Why don't we go now?" Emby asked, moving the mouse about on my iMac "It's only a quarter to 2, what time does the store close?" He checked with me

"Uhh, I think it's 5 on a Sunday" I mentally checked what times they had on the internet "Yea 5" I nodded

"C'mon then, let's go" He said, standing up and taking me with him

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to" I shook my head "I can go another time" I said, standing on my good foot

"I want to come with you" He smiled

"Uhh okay, let me get changed" I said and hopped toward my wardrobe, my foot didn't hurt as badly anymore but I still didn't like to put weight on it

"No!" He grabbed my arm and spun me round "I like what your wearing" He smiled, checking me out. I had a pair of cotton shorts on and a kinda revealing vest top, _no wonder he likes my outfit_. I thought to myself

"You do?" I asked, he nodded his head smiling, I could tell he was trying his best not to look at my boobs for the umpteenth time since he got here. But he failed in doing so "So you want other guys checking out my cleavage like you are now?" I asked, grinning as his eyes snapped up and connected with mine, a deep blush creeped up into his cheeks

"Mine" He pouted, I raised my eyebrows at him

"Yours? You've claimed my boobs?" I asked, trying not to laugh

"No, not just your boobs. All of you" He told me, grabbing hold of my waist and kissing me passionately. What happened to the embarrassment a couple of seconds ago?

"I suppose I could handle that if your gonna kiss me like that again" I told him breathless

"Not for too long though, I don't want to be the cause of any asthma attacks" He smiled kissing me again, once, twice, a third time

"No, it'd be quite nice if that didn't happen" I laughed, carrying on with my journey to my closet "How about this one?" I pulled out a green stripy scoop necked t-shirt that would go well with the jeans I planned on changing into

"I like you in green" He nodded, tugging at the hem of my shirt

"And you get to undress me because you own me do you?" I asked, leaning on my good leg, resting the hand holding my shirt on my hip and cocking an eyebrow at him

"Yes" He nodded "If that's okay with you" He checked, a hopeful look in his eye

"I suppose so" I overdramatically huffed and lifted my arms up; he very slowly lifted the vest top up over my head and dropped it to the floor. He reached for my shirt from my hand, never taking his eyes off of my chest. As he did, I couldn't help but notice the smile that took over his face. I love this guy. I love him with all my heart, but he could be such a perv sometimes.

"You want to touch my boobs don't you?" I asked him, cocking an eyebrow. His head snapped up and the blush from earlier came back, he shook his head quickly

"You're a terrible liar Embry Call." I told him, fixing my bra which jiggled my boobs about. I did it on purpose, but I don't think he knew that. His eyes went wide and he was trying with all his might not to look down, I motioned with my finger for him to come closer to me. He did, he leant his face down and I grabbed it quickly, kissing him deeply and moving closer to his chest. I purposely crushed my chest against his and decided to move away when I felt movement downstairs. I love to tease this kid. He whimpered when I broke away and I just grinned at him

"Your evil." He frowned at me

"I know" I beamed, bouncing slightly. He caught sight of my breasts and quickly pulled my shirt over my head "I knew you'd do that" I laughed. He just glared at me. I turned back to my wardrobe and browsed through my selection of jeans. I had a hell of a lot of them.

"These ones?" I asked, turning around and showing him a pair of dark blue faded skinny jeans with holes all down the front. He nodded his head at me and I smirked evilly as I began to slide my shorts down my legs, when they got to the floor I kicked them up at Emby, his eyes went wide as he watched me. I pulled my full length jeans on and laughed at Emby's smile when I had to jump slightly to get them on properly, my boobs went all over the place

"Why do you hate me?" He whined, biting my shorts, I'm guessing this was to control himself

"I don't hate you. I love you very much" I told him as he stared at my figure, my clothes clung to my figure and I'm guessing he liked this

"Then why do you do this to me? I am having very inappropriate thoughts right now!" He exclaimed, throwing my shorts at me

"Are you really? What are those thoughts then?" I teased him, pulling at my shirt so you could just see the edges of my bra

"No. You will not do this to me." He clamped his hand over his eyes and spun around so he was facing the other way, I laughed at his antics and grabbed a hoodie from my wardrobe

"Aww Emby, I love you" I cooed at him, hugging his shoulders from behind

"I love you too" He told me, I kissed his back as my hands slid round to his front, down his muscular chest and to the waistband of his trousers

"Lexii." He warned me

"Yea Emby?" I asked sweetly, letting my hands go under the waistband, they were above his boxers though

"Lexii." He warned me again

"What is it Emby?" I asked him, muffling giggles as my hands rested centimetres away from his manhood

"Lexii, you're going to be the death of me." He scolded, spinning around in my arms, my hands stayed were they were though and they were now resting on the cheeks of his bum

"A few people have said that to me before. Not for the same reason as now though" I grinned, squeezing his bum cheeks; I laughed out loud as he screamed like a girl and bucked into me "Embry!" I scolded him, still laughing

"Okay, hands off my butt. If I can't touch you, you can't touch me." He shook his head firmly

"Who said you can't touch me?" I asked, smirking

"I did." He stated

"So if it's your decision to not touch me, then I'm making the decision to touch you." I stated, grinning at his reaction as I squeezed his butt again

"Hands off my butt or I'll grope you to hell and back." He threatened

"Grope me then, because my hands aren't going anywhere" I shook my head cockily, he wouldn't dare.

"Fine then." He said, unzipping my jacket and letting his hands crawl up my stomach, he undid my bra and massaged my boobs; I didn't think he'd actually do it!

"Hey! Hey! That's one step too far mister! You have clothing on your butt!" I scolded him, moving my hands quickly and shoving at his chest. He grinned triumphantly as he stepped backwards and pulled his trousers up a little

"I warned you" He sung

"Hate you" I grumbled at him, trying to do my bra up again

"Aww, I'm sorry Lexii" He smiled, stepping forward and running is hands up my back, he did my bra up again quickly and fixed my shirt

"No you're not" I pouted at him, he smiled as he kissed my lips softly, kissing the pout away. He pulled me closer and kissed me deeper, his hands going up my shirt to the small of my back

"Hey! Hey! Hands off of me mister!" I yelled against his lips, he quickly let go and stepped back

"What? I was nowhere near your boobs!" He exclaimed, holding his hands up

"No more skin to skin contact unless its lips, face or holding hands. Got it?" I told him, he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest

"But I didn't even touch your boobs." He frowned

"No, but with this rule you certainly won't be again" I shook my head

"Yea but I like holding you" He frowned deeper

"You still can, just no hands roaming around under clothes" I told him

"Why not just boobs off limits?" He asked

"No." I shook my head

"How about boobs and this bit?" He gestured to his private area

"No." I shook my head again

"But Lexii!" He whined

"No buts Emby. No hands under clothes." I told him firmly

"What if I ignore your rules?" He asked smirking

"Then I will slap you." I told him, his smirk grew

"Fine, that won't hurt me" He shrugged

"No but a knee to the crotch will, and I'll ignore you forever." I smirked as his face fell

"Lexii no!" He whined

"Then no touchy" I shrugged

"Lexii please" He whined, I shook my head "Please Lexii, pretty, pretty please with milk chocolate on top" He brought the puppy dog eyes out. Noo! Not chocolate _AND_ puppy dog eyes. I had a stare down with his puppy dog eyes, he won.

"Fine!" I huffed, throwing my hands up in the air

"Yay" He grinned picking me up by the waist

"But not here" I motioned to my boobs, "And certainly not here." I stated motioning to my vagina

"Okay then, no touching Mr. E." He stated, I slapped my hand over my mouth as I laughed

"Mr. E? You named your penis Mr. E?" I laughed

"What can you think of that's better then?" He scowled at me

"How about little man?" I offered

"I can assure you, he is not little." He smirked at me

"Yea alright then" I was still laughing at 'Mr. E'

"I have a big dick thank you very much" He pouted at me

"Bet you don't." I challenged

"I bet you I do" He nodded, putting me back on the floor and pulling the waistband of his trousers and his boxer's away from his body. He motioned for me to look and I did. Holy fuck! Maybe he doesn't have a small penis then. I've never seen one in person before, but that is freaking huge

"Exactly" He let his pants snap back to his hips and lifted my head up by my chin; closing my gaping mouth at the same time "Told you" He kissed my lips quickly and went to retrieve his shirt from the bed

"How do you feel about removing that new rule?" I asked him, he laughed at me as he shoved his head through his shirt

"Nope. You've set it now. Can't go back on a rule" He shook his head

"Bitch" I scowled at him

"Well I do quite like your reaction to my manhood" He grinned

"Cory." I corrected him

"Cory?" He raised an eyebrow

"Yes Cory" I nodded

"Why Cory?" He asked

"Because . . . just because." I stated

"But Cory?" He asked

"Yes. You have no opinion on this. I have renamed 'Mr. E'" I used air quotes, chuckling "to Cory."I told him

"Why though?" He asked again

"Because I like that name. Now shush your mush and get that smoking hot tush down stairs." I told him pointing to him and then out the door

"My tush is smoking hot is it?" He raised an eyebrow at me

"Yes. Now get it down those stairs before I bite you." I told him, getting my crutches from beside the wardrobe

"Don't bite me!" He exclaimed

"Then get downstairs!" I exclaimed back, he quickly did as he was told and I followed him down grabbing my bag, putting my iPhone and my purse in it "Good boy" I grinned at him

"Do I get a treat now for being a good boy?" He asked, excitedly as he followed me to the kitchen

"Yes you do" I pinched his cheeks, talking to him like a baby

"Goodie" He grinned, puckering his lips and closing his eyes. I grabbed a chocolate biscuit from the cupboard quickly and kissed him, when he opened our mouths I quickly pulled back and shoved the biscuit between his lips, I laughed at his confused face, but even more so when he continued to chew on the biscuit

"Is that nice?" I asked him in the baby voice again

"Not as nice as your lips" He shook his head

"Cheesy git" I laughed at him as I went to the front door, "Come on Doggy, you might get another kiss if you're good" I called through the house, he quickly made his way to the front door and I grabbed the keys, shoving him out of it. I locked the door and he opened the passenger seat door to my Mom's car for me

"Nu-uh, I'm driving" I shook my head, walking around the car

"No you're not. You have a bad foot and you can't drive with that" He shook his head, grabbing me by the waist and stuffing me into the car

"Poo head!" I shouted at him as he got in the driver's side

"I'm not a poo head" He pouted

"Yes you are" I nodded

"I not" He said childishly shaking his head

"You're my poo head" I smiled at him, kissing his cheek

"I can handle that" He smiled, winking at me as I handed him the keys


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The first day back at school had gone ridiculously slow. I got a bit done in my double lesson of Textiles; I'd forgotten my folder though! Then I couldn't find Emby at break, he wasn't in French or Games and he wasn't in the Cafeteria at Lunch. None of the wolves were! I was getting a little worried, was the red headed vampire back? She better not hurt my Emby. I don't know that I'd do if he was hurt. Would I feel hurt too? Because of the whole imprint connection thing?

"Hey Candy" Quil nudged my arm

"What?" I asked, still doodling in my notebook. This was what I had been doing the whole of English, and when I looked down, I realised I'd sketched out the wolf I met the other week, my wolf, my Emby

"Candy it's the end of the day" He nudged me again "What's that?" He asked, looking over my shoulder at my picture

"Nothing" I shook my head

"No it's not" He said, swiping it out of my hands "Cand, this is really good! I still don't know why the hell didn't you take art?" He said, looking closely at the drawing

"Because I'm awful at it, and you know I don't like it" I told him packing all of my things away, I yanked the book out of his hands and shoved that in my bag too

"No you're not, and you secretly like it. I know you do" He told me, taking my bag as we walked to the front entrance to the school "What's up Cand? You've been acting weird all day" He asked

"Nothing" I said shaking my head again

"Yes there is, and it's obviously bothering you" He stated, pulling us both to a stop and turning me to face him "What is it?"

"Emby. He hasn't been in all day and I'm worried about him." I frowned again at the possibility of him being hurt

"He's a grown lad, I'm sure he'll be okay" Quil reasoned

"Yea but I've been texting him and he hasn't replied! He normally replies within five minutes of me sending the texts!" I fretted "What if he's avoiding me?" My eyes must have looked like they were about to pop out, cause that's what it felt like

"Why would he be avoiding you? Have you not seen the way he looks at you?" Quil looked at me as if he was talking to a five year old

"Yea" I said, fiddling with my crutches

"Well then . . . I'm sure he's okay" He told me, as we walked over to his car "Are you getting a lift with me today?" He asked

"Yea" I nodded my head "You said you'd take me to the hospital" I told him

"Ohh yea, jump in then" He told me, unlocking the doors. I jumped in and we speeded off to Forks

We got to the hospital exactly on time, Doctor Cullen called me straight in. Quil left then, because Mom was going to pick me up after work, she works in the high school remember?

"Hows your ankle been then Lexii?" He asked me as I sat on the bed

"It's much better now, I can walk on it. I was walking around for a bit on it yesterday, but it still hurts after a while" I told him

"Okay, let's have a look" He said, taking the bright pink fluffy sock off my bandage "Have you been re-bandaging it every day like I told you to?" He asked

"Yep, every morning" I nodded

"Good girl" He smiled at me "Well the swelling seems to have gone down quite a lot, and there's no longer bruising anymore" He shook his head

"So I'll be okay for Australia?" I asked him

"You should be, you still need to rest it for a little while longer. I recommend no driving, running and certainly no kickboxing for at least another week" He told me

"So I'm good to go?" I asked

"You're good to go" He nodded

"Good" I grinned as he put a new bandage on my foot

"I want you to keep your crutches; use them as much as you can, but if you feel ready then start walking around without them. Okay?" He asked

"Okay" I nodded

"Right, I'm going to get you another prescription of the Tylenol just in case you need it. And I'll get the pharmacy to give you some more bandages" He told me as we got up. He walked with me to the pharmacy and I got my painkillers and bandages quickly, too quickly. He really does have these nurses wrapped around his little finger

"Thank you Doc" I grinned at him as I walked back into the hospital so I could take a short cut to the entrance where I could hobble to Forks High

"Lexii?" Someone shouted me from down the hall; I whipped around to see that it was Paul Walker, what the hell was he doing here?

"Why are you here?" I asked him

"You haven't heard?" He assumed

"Heard what?" I asked he took a while to answer so I shoved him "Paul what's going on?" I asked

"It's Harry Clearwater. He's dying." He told me

"Ohh shit." I gasped "Hows Leah? And Seth? And Sue?" I asked quickly "Oh god, Sue" I gasped

"I don't know. I just got here. Apparently Leah got Seth straight from school and then came back here" He told me

"Can you take me to the ward?" I asked him

"Sure" He nodded "Why are you even here?" He asked, guiding me through the hospital

"I had to see my Doctor about my ankle." I told him

"That's why you stink then." He muttered, I ignored the comment and continued

"He gave me some more painkillers and I should be off my crutches by the end of the week" I told him happily

"That's pretty cool" He nodded

"How'd you do it again?" He asked, I know he knew the answer but I told him anyway

"Fell over and landed in my ankle funny" I shrugged

"So that's what your telling people" He muttered

"What's that supposed to mean?" I grumbled

"I know how it happened Lexii" He told me

"Then why did you ask?" I questioned him; he just shrugged as we turned down another corridor. I could see Leah and Seth stood at the bottom of it; it looked like they were having a heated discussion

"Hey, how you holding up?" I asked Leah once we reached her, Seth had moved to sit on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and Paul took my bag of drugs to the family room

"I'm okay, I guess" She told me sadly, "But Seth won't go and see his own father" She spat the words

"He looks so frail though Leah, I don't want to see him like that" Seth shook his head. I looked at his face and he had started crying again

"C'mon, I'll hold your hand" I assured him, he deliberated for a couple of minutes before nodding and taking hold of my hand. Leah gave me a thankful look

"Actually, no" He shook his head again "You go see him first. I'll go in when you come out" He decided, I looked to Leah, she nodded her head

"I'll stay with him"

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yea, it gives him time to think of something to say" She nodded, biting her lip again. I nodded and took a deep breath before opening the door

"Hey Harry" I started, I smiled at him as I walked up to the side of the bed. Sue was sat on the other side; her chair was pulled up as close as she could get it and she was clutching onto her husband's hand. "Hey Sue" I added

"Hey Floss" She smiled weakly

"What do you think you're doing Harry Clearwater?" I asked him taking hold of his hand in my own; he looked so weak, so pale, and so unhealthy. This was not the Harry Clearwater I knew

"If god thinks it's my time to go, then it is" He stated. His voice was a little raspy

"But your loved too much, they even found tablets to help you. You were getting better!" I told him stroking his hand

"Have you seen anything else?" He asked

"No it's been a bit hazy lately; I've been having visions when I'm not sleeping too. And when I've seen you, you were healthy and happy" I told him

"I'm supposed to go" He said

"No you're not, your loved too much here" I stated

"And I love everyone too, but it's my time" He said, it sounded final and as I looked up, Sue was red faced and puffy eyed from the fresh tears. I had to get out of there; it was too upsetting to see him like this

"You are a great man Harry and I hope you get better" I told him, kissing his forehead. I walked around the bed and gave Sue a squeeze "I really do hope he's okay" I whispered as I kissed the top of her head too

"Thanks Floss" She smiled weakly

"Goodbye Harry, Sue" I waved as I closed the door. I turned around to see Leah sat on the chairs just outside the room and Seth pacing in front of her

"C'mon Seth, please" She was begging him. He paced for a little while longer before he stopped in front of his sister and nodded "Okay" He whispered

Leah nodded at me as she and Seth walked past me and into the room their father was dying in.

I went in the direction of the family room and peeped my head in quickly; I smiled slightly before going to sit in a seat in the middle of the room and crossed my good leg in front of me. I glanced up to see Emily sat in Sam's lap, he was hugging her and rocking her, Kim and Jared were sat in the same way. Paul was sat a few seats away from them on his own, he was slouched in his seat with his head rested on the wall, and his eyes wandering around the room he stopped at me. He smiled a small smile and I returned the gesture, he looked a little lonely sat on his own so I got up and went to sit with him. When I took my seat he turned to face me and nudged my arm in thanks. We didn't speak a word to each other but the comfort was still there. I watched the door, waiting for my Emby to come. He didn't.

"He'll be here soon" Paul told me, quietly

"What?" I asked him

"Embry, he'll be here soon. He just had something to do" He told me

"Okay" I nodded, leaning my head back and letting a small tear fall down my cheeks. I quickly felt light headed and I felt like I needed to vomit. This was what it was like when I fell, could you get delayed concussion? Could you get it from stress?

"Lexii are you okay? You're looking a little pale" Paul said, looking at me with concern

"I'm fine" I nodded, leaning forward on my knees, holding my head. Sam was watching me curiously, I had a strike of pain through my head and I dug the heels of my palms into my eyes. Why did it hurt so badly? That's when I realised; I was having a daytime vision.

_The hallway was deathly silent; the only noise that filtered through the halls was the sound of a slowing heart. It was his time. He was going. Someone pressed a buzzer and it was just like in the movies, the ward doctor came running up the corridor in slow motion, nurses following him. They clung onto the stethoscopes around their necks and ran as fast as they could, bursting into the side room, they tried their best. Nothing worked though. He was gone. Gone forever.  
_"_NO! NOO!" A sob came from the room as Leah, his little girl, ran out the room. She sobbed and sobbed as she slid to the wall outside her Daddy's room "No!" She whispered_

"Shit." I snapped my head up, looking around quickly. Sam, Paul and Jared were watching me with wonder. I looked to the door of the family room to see nurses running down the corridor, like the vision "Shit. No. Shit. Shit. Shit." I shook my head

"Lexii are you okay?" Sam asked me

"I uhh . . ." I trailed off, getting up and running up to Harry's door as quickly as I could. My foot was killing me, but that didn't matter right now. I got there just as Leah's screams echoed the hallway, the door was ripped open

"NO! NO!" I outstretched my arms and she fell right into them, "No!" She whispered into my arms as we slumped down the wall

"Leah" I whispered

"Lexii no, he can't. He just can't have" She shook her head and sobbed into my arms. I rocked her back and forth, crying myself. I whispered reassuring things to her, only thing is; I knew things weren't going to be okay. Not for a long time anyway

I had no idea how long we were sat like that for, but it must have been a long while because one of the nurses asked if we needed anything. Obviously Leah couldn't answer but I had told the nurse that it would be great if she got a glass of water for when my friend calmed down a bit. She gladly went and fetched me one, but Leah refused to have any anyway.

"Lexii?" A voice I was so glad to hear called out to me, my head snapped up at him and I quickly scanned his body checking for any visible injuries

"Emby!" I whisper-yelled, he quickly joined me in my position on the floor and kissed my head

"Are you okay?" He whispered, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had fallen. I nodded

"As okay as I can be, are you okay? I was worried that you weren't in today" I frowned, mentally cursing that stupid red-haired bitch, just in case she was the one my Emby was chasing

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me" He smiled shaking his head; I kissed him quickly and rested my head on his shoulder. I was still holding Leah, rocking her slightly

"I need to see my Mom" She spoke after a little while, her voice was really croaky and when she lifted her head, her eyes looked sore from crying

"Okay sweetie" I rubbed her back, and turned a little to Emby "I'm going to take her to the family room" I whispered to him

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" He asked, I shook my head and he looked hurt

"Can you call my Mom for me please, tell her where I am, what's happened and that I don't know when I'm gonna be home" I asked "She'll be worried, I was supposed to be at Forks High ages ago" I told him

"Yea, sure I can" He nodded "Where's your phone?" He asked

"Hang on a sec" I told him "Leah? Can you stand up for me sweetie?" I asked of her, she nodded her head and stood up with my support "Okay, take some of this" I told her and handed the cup of water to her, she nodded again and took it out of my grasp "It's in my back pocket" I told Emby, standing on a tippy toe and lifting half my back side at the same time. He took the iPhone and his hand lingered on my ass a little too long

"I love you" He told me, kissing me quickly

"I love you too" I smiled as I walked Leah up to the family room, I glanced back to his spot before we walked in the room, he blew me a kiss and went outside for signal. I glanced around the room and the whole pack and imprints were in here, minus Jake and Emby. Where the hell is Jake? His Dad was here, as was Charlie Swan and obviously Sue and Seth

"Mommy" Leah sounded just like a little girl when she said this; Sue looked up and held her arms open for her daughter to run into. Leah ran straight to her and Sue had her two children piled on and around her, she was talking to Charlie and Billy about something quietly.

I took my seat next to Paul again and watched the door for Emby's return; he looked frustrated as he walked back in. He glanced around the room quickly and frowned at Sue, Leah and Seth and made his way over to me and Paul. He sat the other side of me, but squished me between him and Paul so I shuffled myself backwards onto his lap and rested my head on his chest, facing Paul. Emby's arms encircled me and I felt instantly safe and warm.

"She said that it was okay for you to stay out as long as you needed, just call her or your Dad when you're on your way home. And to give Sue and the kids a hug from her" Emby whispered into my ear, it was so quiet that I just about heard it. But I know Paul did. I wasn't too sure about Sam and Jared though

"Okay" I nodded, "Why were you annoyed?" I asked him, shifting my head so I could see his face

"Don't worry about it" He shook his head and looked over at Billy

"Tell me, please?" I asked, he deliberated for a second before telling me

"I rang Jacob. He said he couldn't come to the hospital to comfort his own father because he was with _Bella_" He spat her name. Another thing we had in common then. We both do not like Bella Swan

"She's a whore. I don't like her" I muttered, Emby nodded his head in agreement. Paul chuckled at me and held his hand up for a high five; I smiled as I slapped his hand quietly. Obviously he thought the same thing.

* * *

**I don't know if I've done this chapter to your liking. I'm not entirely sure what happens in situations like this, sooo sorry if I offended anyone with it.**

**Feedback would be great :D x**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Okay so i was feeling nice and I've updated two days in a row seeing as though it takes me ages to post on here normally :P**

**I haven't really been reply to reviews like this, but I think I'm gonna start :)  
ILoVeCoOkIeS01: Noo! You can't hate Emily ! She's awesome, The Momma Wolf. You just gots to love her!**

* * *

The rest of the week was quite depressing really. Seth didn't come back in till the Thursday but he went home at break anyway. Collin and Brady, Seth's two best friends. They looked lost without him; I know they had a close relationship with Harry too.

His funeral was next Tuesday and at least a quarter of La Push was going to be attending. Me included. I had been to visit the Clearwater's a few times, Leah was taking it terribly. I would too, first your fiancé goes off with your cousin who is practically a sister and then your Dad dies. I had no idea how she was feeling but I still tried to comfort her. Seth was taking it a little bit better; he was trying to think positively as always. He was such a good kid. Sue, she was taking it strangely well. In front of people I know she was trying to put up a front, but that's the kind of person she was. I bet behind closed doors she sobbed uncontrollably. I went over twice, on the Thursday and the Sunday. Both times Charlie Swan was with her, they were organising Harry's funeral and on the Sunday Billy was there too. Emby came with me, he didn't leave my side all week unless he really had to, and when he was gone I was with either Quil or Emily.

I did hardly anything. I got up, went to school, came home, did homework, ate food and sat up with Emby watching TV or talking till I either had to go to bed or I fell asleep on him. Dad let him stay over this week, with a lot of persuasion from both me and Mom, but he gave in eventually.

Emby dropped me off at work on the Saturday and stayed until his Mom kicked him out for scaring away the customers. He came and got me when I was finished; I stayed over Emily's in the night time. We had a laugh, and she took my mind off of things for a while. Emby had 'work' that night anyway so it was fine

It was now Monday again and I was sat in tutor on a table with Emily, Quil, Leanne, Jay and Sophia. I don't know how, but we had got onto the conversation of Harry's funeral the very next day

"Are you going to it then?" Sophia asked me

"Yea, are you?" I asked the question back

"Yea" She nodded, continuing with the drawing on her arm

"You are? I didn't know you knew Harry?" I cocked my head to the side

"I didn't" She shook her head, I looked to the people sat on the table with me, we all shared confused glances

"Why are you going then?" Emily asked

"To show support, int'it" She shrugged

"Yea but you didn't know him?" Jay questioned

"I know" She nodded, me and Leanne shared an annoyed look

"What exactly are you going to say to Sue if she asks you how you know him?" Leanne asked

"He was a popular man. You could be taking up the space of someone who actually knew him as a person" I said

"Alright!" She exclaimed

"Are you gonna go then?" Emily asked

"Well apparently not" She made a face, and continued with her drawing. _What the fuck is up with her? _I yelled in my head as I shared another annoyed glance with Leanne

"Well you shouldn't really" Quil commented

"Alright! Bloody hell Quil. I'm not going okay?" She exclaimed

"There's no need to have a go at him is there? You're the one who's going to the funeral of a person who you don't even know. I bet you don't even know the names of his kids do you?" I asked, getting more and more annoyed with her

"No" She said, not even looking up. I shook my head at her and made a fist to punch her with, before I did so I saw Jacob watching me out the corner of my eye

"Hey Jake" I smiled at him and grabbed my bag, walking over to sit next to him so I wouldn't do anything stupid "Have you done the Math homework?" I asked, completely ignoring Sophia and the sniggers from the others sat around the table

"Uhh, yea. Have you?" He asked me a little confused

"Yea, I didn't get the last question though" I told him, plonking my butt down on the seat next to his and dropping my bag to the floor "How did you do-" I was about to ask him another question but he cut me off

"Who gives a crap about that? We don't even have Math till Wednesday. What just happened?" He asked, pointing over to the table I'd just come from

"That stupid cow is apparently going to Harry's funeral, but she didn't even know him or who his kids are. She just really-Grrrrr" I cut myself off with a retarded growl "She physically annoys me!" I exclaimed quietly

"Ohh" He looked a little dumbfounded, but glared over at her anyway

"Hey Jake, have you seen Emby today? He left like really early this morning and he was gonna walk into school with me, but he didn't turn up" I asked, a little upset

"Uhh yea, he was doing something for Sam. He had to go" Jacob made an excuse up, I could tell he was lying because he wouldn't look at me

"Ohh. He normally leaves a note or something though" I grumbled to myself, and rested my head on my hands

"He'll be in later" He nodded "Are you having withdrawal symptoms already? How much time have you spent with him over the past week?" Jake asked jokingly, but I think I actually was. Is that stupid?

"Yea" I muttered, blushing "He's practically lived with me since Monday. My Mom persuaded Dad to let him stay overnight too" I smiled to myself, I had a better night's sleep with Emby there

"You dirty little so and so" He smirked, nudging at my arm

"Eww Jacob! My parents were in the house. That's disgusting!" I shoved his arm, and crumpled up my face in disgust

"That didn't stop you on Sunday" He chuckled

"Nothing happened Sunday." I huffed

"I heard what you were doing" He laughed

"How? We didn't do anything." I shook my head, other than set a few ground rules

"Sure you didn't" He raised his eyebrows at me

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him

"I heard about your rules" He chuckled

"Did he tell you the reason for those rules huh?" I asked, trying not to sound as embarrassed as I was right now

"Apparently your boobs are perfectly shaped" He nodded laughing

"Jacob!" I scolded him, kicking his leg as hard as I could

"What? I was quoting Embry!" He held his hands up in surrender

"He told you that?" I asked, shocked

"Yep." He nodded

"I'm gonna kill him." I muttered to myself

"No you won't. He didn't even do it on purpose, it slipped out in conversation" He told me

"It slipped out in conversation? How the hell, does that slip out in freaking conversation?" I asked through gritted teeth

"He said it by accident" He shrugged, so he's been thinking about me in wolf form. The little shit. It's sweet that he thinks about me in wolf form. But not like that. Not with the others listening! I was about to say something else when Mr. Cann walked in, our form tutor.

"Right, I have a letter here for each of you. It's for Mr. Harry Clearwater's funeral tomorrow, if you knew him and would like to attend the details are in here" Mr. Cann told us as he handed each person a letter of their own, I so wanted to laugh when he handed Sophia a letter. But I held it in

"Sorry I'm late" Stevie apologised as she came bustling through the door, she looked around the room for an empty seat and made her way over to me and Jake when she saw there were a few empty seats on our desk "What's going on?" She asked, taking a sheet from Mr. Cann "Oh shit, that's tomorrow ain't it?" She spoke to herself

"Yea" I answered anyway "Are you going?" I asked her

"Naa" She shook her head "I didn't know him, it's disrespectful ain't it" She made an awkward face

"See what I mean" I gestured to her whilst looking at Jake, he shook his head at me smiling

"What?" She asked confused

"Sophia" That was all I needed to say and she understood, Sophia could be really disrespectful sometimes

"You knew him didn't you?" She asked I nodded my head "Are you going then? To the funeral I mean" She questioned

"Yea, I'm going. My Mom and Dad are taking me," I nodded "He was a really nice man" I smiled at the memories I had of Harry

"Aww, your Nan and Grandad knew his as well dint they?" She asked

"Yea but there in Australia at the moment" I told her for about the 50th time. She did already know this information

"Oh yea, you're going over there next week aren't you" She got excited for me

"Yea, Monday. I can't wait" I told her grinning

"Have a nice day, off you go!" Mr. Cann told us, I got up and grabbed my bag

"See you later Jake, get Emby to text me please" I told him, he nodded and left the room in the opposite direction

"I bet Embry isn't happy about you going away for three weeks" Stevie commented as we walked down to textiles

"No, he already told me he doesn't want me to go. He wants me to stay here with him" I admitted

"Over protective much" She laughed

"Says you? Isn't Zach just as bad?" I laughed

"Yea, but I love 'im" She grinned

"Well I love Emby too" I told her smiling

"That's alright then" She chuckled linking our arms together. Just as she did my iPhone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw it was from Emby. Yes, I even changed his contact name to Emby. It's cause I'm cool.

_**I'm sorry for not telling you I left this morning. Forgive me please? :)**_

_**I love you xxxx**_

"Speak of the devil" Stevie laughed, reading the text over my shoulder "Leaving this morning huh? What were you two up to last night?" She winked at me

"Sleeping. And we have been for the past week so don't be getting any ideas" I told her, replying

**You always were, I was just worried because you didn't leave a note or anything**

**I love you xxxx**

"Your Dad let him stay over for a week?" She asked flabbergasted

"Zach sleeps with you when he's down" I shrugged

"Yea but that's cause he lives down in Taholah" She told me

"That's true," I nodded "It did take a while for him to agree with it though. My Mom eventually got him to agree on the condition that the door was wide open at all times" I chuckled

"Ha, awww at least he let you two sleep together" She smiled as we walked into our Textiles room, my iPhone buzzed in my pocket again, Emby:

_**I'm sorry, sit with me at lunch?**_

_**I love you xxxx**_

I texted back quickly before miss could see me:

**Sure I will**

**I love you xxxx**

The double lesson went by quite quickly actually; I had gotten quite far with my dress. Emby had taken me back to Port Angeles on Friday after school because I didn't get zips and shizz. We made a date of it; we went to see 'Gnomeo and Juliet' and had a meal afterwards

"C'mon Quil, I gotta beat your running time today" I said, skipping up to him and elbowing his arm. We were outside the Gym block and were walking out to the field. I quite liked athletics, the running part anyway, and Quil and I got quite competitive with our timings. Doctor Cullen said I could start running again as long as I bandaged my ankle and wore high top shoes

"No chance" He shook his head at me

"Floss, go stretch. I'll get a stop watch" Emily told me, she didn't like running so she was always timing

"You heard her, go stretch! We don't want you loosing _and_ getting hurt again do we?" Quil joked

"Shut it hoe" I grumbled at him and ran to the start of the track, stretching out my legs

"Floss you ready?" Em asked me as she came jogging up to me with a stopwatch and a bottle of water

"As I'll ever be" I nodded

"M'kay" She nodded "3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . GO!" She yelled, and I sprinted off. I needed to beat 4 minutes 38.5 seconds and I am going to do it today

"Wooo! Go Lexii!" I heard a couple of my mates shouting, they knew of mine and Quil's ongoing competition. I pushed my legs harder, going faster and faster. I ignored the people shouting stuff and ran as fast as possible

"Holy shit!" I gasped, resting my hands on my thighs and trying to get my breathing back to normal

"4 minutes 10 seconds exactly" Emily announced

"Ohh yes! Beat that bitch" I started dancing around and taking the piss out of Quil

"No!" He threw his arms around as he complained "I'm going again." He decided, stretching quickly and walking up to the start line. Other people had started gentle jogs, others were doing similar things to us; racing. But most people were sat in the middle of the running track, not doing anything

"I am too!" I shot my hand up as I was still trying to get my breathing back to normal

"Have some water first" Emily told me handing me a bottle, it still didn't help

"Pass me my inhaler, please" I gestured to the paper on the floor with our times and shizz on it, it had my iPhone and my inhaler on top of it

"Here, how about you run in a minute. Calm down a bit first?" She asked, handing me the little blue machine that would sort out my breathing

"No" I shook my head "I'll be fine" I told her, taking two big breaths of my medication

"Okay. But don't blame me if you have an asthma attack halfway round" She shook her head at me as I joined Quil

"Ready?" I asked him

"Yea. Are you alright?" He asked, looking concerned

"I'll be fine. I'm gonna take this with me" I told him, shaking my inhaler at him

"You sure?" He asked, I nodded

"Ready when you are Emily" I said, standing correctly. A couple of our friends were gearing us up for it

"Okay, ready, set, go!" She yelled, the second the words left her mouth I was gone, Quil behind me

"Hey Bitch no fair! You ran before" He accused, I heard him coming closer

"Naa, I just have better reflexes" I called back to him, grasping my inhaler so I wouldn't drop it

"Liar." He shouted coming level with me

"I'm gonna beat you Quil. Then you'll cry. Like a little girly goo" I grinned, speeding up

"Wanna bet?" He asked, going in front of me slightly

"Ohh no you don't bitch." I shook my head at him as he got further and further away. Stupid nearly werewolf senses. I pushed my legs harder and harder till I was level with him, going faster till I got past him. I was a good three seconds in front of him when I ran past Emily, going a little further than needed

"Ohh yea!" I punched the air "Where the hell did Quil go?" I joked, looking out past where he was stood getting his breath

"Shut it." He pointed at me; I took a slow walk around catching my breath and taking my inhaler a couple of times

"What did I beat him by then?" I chuckled

"You were 3 minutes 56 seconds, Quil you were 4 minutes and point 4 of a second" Emily told us, writing it down

"I hate you" He glared up at me

"Aww I love you too Quil" I grinned taking a sip of water "Ey'are" I gave him the last bit

"Ta" He took the bottle from me and gulped the rest of it

"Hey gorgeous" Emby's voice came from behind me as a pair of very hot hands circled themselves around my waist

"Hey Emby" I smiled and rested my hands over his

"Hey Embry" Emily smiled, walking over to us. Quil went over to the middle of the track with a couple of other people. So childish.

"Emily" He nodded "Have you been working my girl too hard?" He asked sternly, resting his chin on my shoulder as I leant into him

"No, I did tell her to take a break. But no, she had to get a better time" She whined in a voice that sounded nothing like my own

"I do not sound like that." I grumbled

"What time did she get?" He asked, squeezing my tummy a little

"3 minutes 56 seconds" Emily told him proudly

"It's cause I'm cool" I grinned and high fived her

"Ohh yea" She laughed

"Where's Jake?" I asked looking around the field for his oddly large frame

"Still hung up on Bella" He murmured into my hair, he had explained everything that was going on with her to me last week. It just gave me a newer reason to not like her

"I don't like her." I shook my head, he agreed with me, kissing my neck through my hair

"Uhh, I think I want to leave right now" Emily said, backing up. I chuckled at her

"You don't have to go anywhere" I told her, shaking my head and holding onto her arm

"He sure seems to think I do" She nodded at Emby awkwardly, he had his eyes closed and was sniffing at my hair, kissing my neck occasionally

"Emby" I scolded, tapping his face a couple of times "Emby, get off" I wriggled about until he stood up straight and apologised "Your making both me and Emily uncomfortable right now" I scolded him

"I'm sorry" He told me kissing my cheek quickly

"S'Okay" I patted his head with a smile

"I'm sorry Emily, for making you feel uncomfortable" He apologised

"Uhh, it's okay I guess" She replied awkwardly

"Emily, I have a question for you" He stated after a little while

"What is it?" She asked, completely dumbstruck. She looked to me, but I just shrugged my shoulders

"What is your opinion on Lexii going to Australia next week?" He asked

"I not happy 'bout it." She said in a childlike voice, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at me like a five year old with a cob on

"See, I'm not the only one" Emby he gestured to her

"Quil's fine with it. I don't get why you two are so hung up on it." I imitated Emily

"Yea well that's cause he's been before." She grunted

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked her, throwing my arms up into the air

"I don't know." She stated and spun on her heel, power walking to the group in the middle of the track. Our teacher really wasn't bothered what we did in these lessons so most of us did the minimum required

"Quil's been to Australia with you?" Emby asked, unbelieving

"Yea, did he not tell you that?" I asked, spinning around to face him

"No" He sulked, intertwining our hands together

"Well it kinda makes sense for him to have been, seeing as though he's part of my family" I shrugged

"Yea but I haven't met your family yet, and he has" He grumbled, resting our foreheads together

"Emby, we grew up together. We're near enough brother and sister" I scowled at him "We're related anyway"

"Yea I know" He rolled his eyes

"Embry not this again. You know nothing actually goes on with me and Quil. Why act like it's such a big thing? You're just being a dick" I moaned at him, taking a step back and parting our hands. He frowned slightly

"I'm sorry" He whispered, only just dropping his hands to his sides

"You say that every time we have this conversation Embry and obviously you don't mean it because you keep going on and on about it" I exclaimed, it was a good job not very many people were around so no one heard. I don't want this circling the res

"I know, but I guess I'm just jealous of the close relationship you two have" He tried to step closer to me, but I took another one back. He looked hurt and I so wanted to be in his arms right now, but this was annoying me to no end

"You are my _boyfriend. _He is my best _friend._ You shouldn't have to be jealous of our relationship, we grew up together for crying out loud!" I ranted at him, putting emphasis on the friend and boyfriend

"But I am Lexii. It should be me who knows every last detail about you, not him" He shook his head and stepped forward again, I took another step back "Please Lexii" He begged, opening his arms. He looked like he wanted to cry and I didn't want to be the one to do that to him, but he did know I don't like the way he spoke about mine and Quil's relationship, yet he still goes on about it

"No Emby. You know it pisses me off when you do this. We grew up together. We're best friends. We're family. Get over it." I said and stormed off, he called my name a couple of times but I ignored him and continued my way up to my friends. Once I got there, I threw myself into a sitting position in between Emily and Quil

"Trouble in paradise huh?" Alicia joked

"You have no idea." I shook my head

"Ooops. I was only joking" She chuckled awkwardly

"I know you were, don't worry about it" I laughed; Quil stretched an arm around my shoulders and squeezed me to his side. He didn't say a word but he didn't have to, it comforted me anyways and he knew that I really didn't like it when me and Emby argued. Everyone continued on with the conversation they were having beforehand and I joined in with them, Quil whispering reassuring stuff in my ear every now and then, he kissed my head a couple of time too. Emily kept glancing at me worriedly and smiling reassuringly, they both knew I was being too quiet. They also knew that I'd tell them in my own time too

God I loved my best friends.

* * *

**Feedback would be great ;P**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

The rest of Gym was okay I guess. Me and Quil ran the track a couple more times, I was tempted to tell him what had happened but I didn't want him to feel bad that he was the reason I was arguing with Emby. I didn't sit with Emby at lunch either. I wanted to, but I was still a little annoyed at him and I didn't want to look at him because I knew I'd just melt and give in to him. Instead I sat with my friends, I was a little more into the conversation than I was in Gym and I felt a pair of eyes on my back the whole time. He probably wasn't happy that I hadn't left Quil's side since I stormed away from him earlier, but he was my best friend and he wanted to comfort me. He always looked after me, ever since we were little.

"Are you alright?" Quil asked, nudging my side. We were sat in English, the whole lesson I had been staring straight out the window; completely ignoring Emby at the left side of me

"Yea" I nodded, turning to give him a smile

"Are you sure? You've been spaced out for like, near enough the whole lesson. Well you've been pretty unresponsive since Gym. What the hell happened?" He asked, glancing behind me to Emby quickly

"I don't wanna talk about it" I shook my head and propped my cheek up on my hand. I looked to the front of the classroom but was surprised to see Jake's head in the way. I thought he was with Bella?

"That's it for today guys, have a good evening and I will see you all on Wednesday" Mrs Dasey said to us all, I started to pack away and walked out of the classroom behind Emily

"Are you walking home Lex?" She asked as she walked with me to my locker

"Yea, might as well" I shrugged, I'd planned to walk with Emby, but I really didn't want to right now.

"What happened with you and Embry earlier?" She asked, checking the empty halls. We always stayed behind till everyone had gone home so we could walk in peace

"Ohh, he was over reacting because Quil had been to Australia with me and he hadn't met my family yet. We've only been together for three weeks and he has met my parents. He knows it annoys me when he questions mine and Quil's friendship, but he still has to moan about it. I've explained to him time and time again that me and Quil are practically brother and sister and that he shouldn't be jealous of the close relationship that we have. He just- Eughhh!" I cut myself off with a retarded growl/groan thingy, Emily chuckled

"If he loves you like he says he does, then he'll accept your friendship with Quil. If not, he's obviously not the one. You shouldn't have to pick between your friends and you boyfriend" She told me, linking our arms and starting our walk home

"He hasn't made me choose. I don't think he'd want to make me choose" I shook my head, she nodded and we continued to walk. "Don't tell Quil. Cause you know he'll feel really guilty that he's the reason I'm annoyed at Emby" I asked of her

"Of course I won't, but you can't be _that_ mad at him. Your still using your nickname for him" She smiled cheekily at me

"I know. I felt really bad earlier cause he likes it when I call him Emby and I called him Embry at least three times in Gym. He looked upset. I'm an awful person." I stated, frowning at myself and hoping to god that he wasn't following in wolf form.

"Yea you are" She joked, I hit her arm "No seriously, all couples have little fights. You'll be fine" She reassured me

"Yea but it wasn't a fight. I told him that I was pissed off with him at the way he thinks of mine and Quil's friendship. He didn't argue back. I really am an awful girlfriend aren't I?" I asked a rhetorical question

"You're not an awful girlfriend" She shook her head. We continued to walk home in a comfortable silence, until we had to part to get to our own homes "I know why you did it." She said randomly "Shout at him, that is" She added

"What?" I asked, confused

"I know why you shouted at him. Well, raised your voice slightly. Because you're going away next week and you don't want to say goodbye to him because you'll miss him too much, so you got annoyed with him instead. You do it all the time. Have you not noticed that we always fall out just before either of us goes away for a while?" She asked, and I hated the fact that she was right. I don't like to admit this to her.

"That's kinda true." I said, thinking back to all the petty arguments we've ever had

"Of course it is. I said it." She said proudly

"Yea . . . but what about the Quil thing?" I asked her, still wanting an answer about that

"Well he's your best friend, and Embry just has to get used to that idea if he wants to stay with you" She shrugged

"I hate it when you make sense" I scowled at her with a smile

"I know you do" She chuckled "I'll see you Wednesday. Ring me if you need me okay?" She asked, giving me a hug

"Yea, I will do" I said, hugging her back

"Love you Biffle" She grinned

"Love you Biffle" I said back, high fiving her before taking a slow walk back to my own house. If you're wondering what a Biffle is, it's a BFFL. And that is a Best Friend For Life; we came up with the Biffle thingy in one of our random moods. She's my Biffle and Quil is my Bestie = Best Friend. I was chuckling away to myself when someone walked up to the side of me

"Lexii?" The voice asked; the voice I adored to hear. The one that I had grown more accustomed to over the past couple of weeks, "Lexii, please hear me out?" He asked

"I'm listening." I told him, not looking at him because I knew I'd give in straight away and I needed to keep a backbone in this situation

"Lexii, I'm really sorry. I know I was an idiot for thinking that you preferred Quil to me like that, I know I was stupid for being jealous. But I love you Lexii. Forgive me? Please?" He all but begged as he followed me up my drive. I dug my key out of my pocket and unlocked my front door before I turned around to face him

"I don't know what to do." I told him honestly

"Please forgive me? I don't think I could live without you" He said, grabbing my hand. I didn't bother to move it, I just stared down at my tiny hand in his huge ones

"I don't know. I really don't know" I said, gnawing away at my bottom lip, I though over what Emily had said to me on the way home. If he really did love me then he _should_ accept my friendships with people right? One of his hands left mine and cupped my cheek; he lifted my head and tried to get me to look at him. I refused to let my eyes fall on his beautiful Heterochromatic Irises, but he still waited. Eventually I ran out of places to look and glanced at him quickly, my eyes got caught up in his and I couldn't look away. It reminded me of when he first imprinted on me. His face inched closer to mine hesitantly. I had no idea what he was doing till it was too late. His lips came into contact with mine and I literally melted, his other hand snaked round to the back of my head holding me there. I wasn't entirely sure if he needed that hand keeping me there, I wanted to be there, but I was also confused and didn't know what to do. I continued to let him kiss me and I felt myself respond and kiss back. I didn't notice, but he had picked me up and I had wrapped my legs around his waist. My bag was on the floor near the door along with my shoes that had been carelessly thrown around. His shoes were in the region of mine too as was his bag, and before I could stop him or myself I had been taken up the stairs. He was trying to bed me and I was letting him! I became hyper aware at that moment, I felt his hands massaging my naked boob, the ridiculously hard bulge beneath me, his soft but passionate lips on my own, his warm tongue fighting with my own

"Emby, please don't tell me we're about to do what I think we're about to do." I asked, pushing away from him slightly. He smiled at me calling him Emby again, but frowned when he realised what I had said

"You said you wanted to" He replied, his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets

"When did I say that?" I asked trying to think

"When you shut the door behind us. I asked if you were sure that you wanted to do this and you said yes" He told me. I doubt he's lying to me, but why don't I remember this?

"I did?" I asked he nodded his head "I don't want to." I shook my head frowning

"I'm sorry" His face dropped as he apologised and set me down on the floor; I put a hand on his arm to stop him from leaving. What the hell am I doing? I'm confusing the both of us now. What do I want? Emby. That much was obvious, but what do I do about him and Quil? I can't choose between them. "I don't want you to choose. I'd never make you do that" He shook his head, apparently I'd said those thoughts aloud

"I know you wouldn't" I shook my head. _What do I do? _I yelled at myself

"You don't have to do anything. Just be yourself, that's why I fell in love with you" He said, cupping my cheek again

"I really need to stop thinking aloud." I chuckled; he smiled briefly "Please don't go. Stay?" I asked of him, he nodded "Go sit in the living room or something. I'll be there in a bit. Okay?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't hate me for being odd with him

"Okay" He nodded "I love you, even if you don't. I will always love you" He told me kissing my forehead. I didn't have enough time to tell him that I did love him too, because he was out of the door as he shoved his shirt back on. I flipped onto my bed and screamed into the pillow.

"Why am I such an idiot?" I murmured into it, before getting up and fixing my bra. I looked into the mirror on my chest of drawers; my makeup had faded from throughout the day, my hair was a mess from Emby's hands in it and my eyes looked like they wanted to cry. I wiped off the rest of my makeup that was still on my face and brushed through my hair, deciding on putting it up into a loose ponytail. I went to the bathroom quickly and threw some water over my face

"I need a drink." I said to myself as I dried my face off. I proceeded to walk down the stairs, through the living room and straight into the kitchen "Do you want a drink?" I called to Emby, was he even there still? I didn't even check to see if he was or not

"Yea, can I have a coke please?" His voice answered both of my questions. I grabbed him a can out of the fridge and got myself a bottle of water, "Thanks" He smiled as I passed him the drink and sat a couple of inches away from him on the two seater. We sat quietly for a long time, I hadn't touched my drink. Instead I fiddled about with the bottle lid trying to figure out what to say. I glanced over at him, to see that he had crushed the empty can so it was flat. I smiled at it; he always did that. I put the bottle on the floor and grabbed one of the small cushions from behind me, hugging it to my chest. I looked up at his face quickly and saw that he was smiling sadly at me. I didn't look at his eyes, instead laying down and resting my head on his lap. He abandoned the can and started to run his fingers through my hair, pulling it out of the ponytail. He didn't like my hair up.

"Emby, I do love you" I whispered, nodding my head and fiddling with a loose hem at the bottom of his basketball shorts "You said before that you'd love me even if I don't love you. I do love you. The amount of love I feel for you is ridiculously high" I told him, "And I'm sorry if you thought otherwise" I continued to whisper

"Oh I'm so glad you do Lexii. I love you too, probably more" He told me pulling me up and sitting me on his lap. He kissed my forehead "And you shouldn't have to be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. I keep messing up and I am really, really sorry Lexii. I love you so much and I want you to know that" He hugged me close to him

"I was being a bitch. I did over react. You tried to apologise and I wouldn't listen, I'm really sorry" I hid my face in the crook of his neck as I hugged him back "We came up with a theory. Well Emily did anyway. The reason I was blunt with you and got annoyed quickly is because I hate goodbyes. I hate leaving people and it's easier to fall out than say goodbye. I don't want to say goodbye because I'll miss you too much" I explained, sniffling into his shoulder and gripping the material of his shirt on his back tighter

"I'll miss you too" He told me, moving the pillow that had stayed near my stomach and squeezed me to him

"You two best not be doing something you shouldn't be doing" My Mom's voice called through to where we were sat, I pulled out of the hug to see her grin at the two of us before shutting the door closed

"No" I said, looking back to Emby

"How was your day then? Okay?" She asked, ruffling both of our hair before continuing to the kitchen. She dumped her work stuff on the dining room table

"It was okay I guess" I answered her but watched Emby; I pecked his lips quickly and climbed off of him, yanking on his hand for him to follow me. He stood up quickly and I was surprised when he snaked his arms around my waist and continued to walk, making it difficult to do so "How was your day Mom?" I asked once we got to the doorway

"Ehh, it was fine. No one caused too much trouble today" She told us as she made herself a cup of coffee. She works up in Forks High School as the head of Pastoral care. It can be quite difficult for her sometimes, but she loves what she does

"Ohh good" I smiled, happy that Mom was okay and that me and Emby were too

"Where's your Dad? He's normally home by now isn't he?" Mom asked, taking a sip of her drink

"No, he's not normally home till like half six Mom" I chuckled at her, leaning back into Emby's warm body

"It's quarter to 7 Floss." She stated, laughing at my expression. My head whipped around to the clock on the wall to the right of the window

"Holy crap it is" I gaped at the clock, Emby chuckled at me along with my Mom as she walked past us into the living room

"Don't worry, I always lose track of time when I'm with you too" He whispered and kissed the side of my head

"I love you" I told him "I really do" I said, turning in his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck

"I love you too" He told me, kissing my head as I rested it on his chest

"Floss?" Mom called

"Yea?" I asked

"Do me a favour and ring your Dad for me" She asked, I heard her kicking of her shoes and getting comfortable on the couch

"Okay" I said, reaching to my pocket for my iPhone. "Damnit. I left it upstairs" I commented

"You want me to go get it for you?" Emby asked, I shook my head against his chest

"No, I'll go get it now" I said, but made no move whatsoever. He laughed at me and kissed the top off my head again. I squealed as he lifted me up bridal style and carried me to my room "Hey! I can walk you know!" I slapped at his chest, only half-heartedly

"I know, but you weren't going anywhere. Plus, I like carrying you" He told me, kissing my nose

"Then I'm okay with that" I smiled, snuggling his chest and placing a light kiss where his heart is

"Where did you put it?" He asked when we walked into my room

"I don't know. I think I left it on the dresser" I pointed to the dresser I had been stood at earlier, he still didn't let me go

"There it is" He said, nodding towards my iPhone, it was right beside my mirror.

"Ta" I smiled at him, grabbing my iPhone. I scrolled through my contact as Emby sat me in his lap, on the bed. I pressed Daddy and then his number. It began to ring

"I love you" He whispered, kissing my forehead

"I love you too" I told him

"Hey Princess" My Dad's voice answered the phone

"Hey Daddy, where are you?" I asked, getting up and walking around my room. I couldn't do nothing whilst I was on the phone, I had to walk around or doodle or something

"I'm stuck in traffic Princess; I had to stop of at a garage just outside Port Angeles to get gas. I'll be home soon" He told me

"Okay, Mom just wanted to know when you'd be back" I said

"Tell her I'll be home in about half an hour" He said

"Okay Daddy, I love you" I told him

"Love you too, sweetie" He told me and put the phone down

"He's stuck in traffic Mom, he'll be home soon" I shouted out the door

"Okay, thanks love" She shouted back, I turned back to see Emby giving me a funny look

"What?" I asked

"Why did you get up? I was comfortable then" He stated

"I can't stay still when I'm on the phone, I have to do something" I told him, he nodded and held his arms out

"I s'pose I can be okay with that" He said, gesturing for me to go sit on his lap again. I stepped forward and stood on my bed either side of his legs, he grinned up at me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. He moved his head to face my vagina and sniffed

"Embry!" I scolded him, slapping him up-side the head. That made it worse. I slapped his head closer to me "Embry!" I scolded again

"Yea?" He asked pulling away and smiling innocently at me

"No." I scolded him

"But I want you Lexii, I want you so bad" He told me, placing a kiss on my crotch, over my jeans. It felt funny, it felt kinda good actually

"I want you too" I told him truthfully, he grinned and bit me through my jeans

"Embry!" I shrieked slapping his head

"Yes Lexii?" He looked up at me innocently again

"No." I pointed at him

"Please?" He practically begged

"No" I shook my head at him

"Why not?" He scowled playfully, I slid down so I was sat on his thighs, my feet still in the same place

"Because you violated my rules." I told him

"I'm sorry" He frowned, kissing me deeply

"No Emby." I shook my head and pushed against his chest

"Lexii!" He whined

"I'm not ready" I told him quietly

"Ohh" He looked down awkwardly "I'm sorry" He whispered, we sat in silence for a while. Not actually saying or doing anything. That was until I decided to break the silence

"Will you wait for me?" I asked quietly, I know he heard me though

"What do you mean?" His head snapped up and he looked confused. I love confused Emby. He looked so adorable

"When I go away, you won't forget about me will you? You won't find someone else?" I asked, trying to avoid his eyes

"Lexii, do you really think that I would do that?" He asked, taking hold of my face and making me have eye contact with him

"Well if somebody better comes along-" I started out, but he cut me off

"Nobody better is ever going to come along. You're the best for me. I love you with all my heart; I could never be with anyone else. I'll wait for you for as long as it takes. Nobody's ever going to be better for me than you are Lexii." He told me

"Really?" I asked

"One thousand percent" He nodded

"That's a lot" I commented

"That's nowhere near the amount I love you Lexii, nowhere near" He shook his head

"But how do you know? How do you know that when I'm gone, you'll find someone new? How do I know that you'll find someone better than me who'll sleep with you as much as you want them to?" I asked, he was shaking his head at me from before the start of my questions

"That will never happen, Lexii. I don't want anyone else. I'd never want anyone else. That's not how it works" He shook his head

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling stupid

"It means that I'll never see anybody else the way I see you" He shook his head, I smiled kissing his cheek softly

"I love you Embry Thomas Call" I told him

"And I love you Lexii Ateara" He told me, kissing my forehead, I moved quickly to catch his lips in my own, but he moved his head to the side so that I kissed his cheek again

"Emby, why won't you kiss me?" I asked him, frowning

"I am" He nodded, resting his arms on my shoulders

"No. Properly?" I asked, pouting and crossing my arms under my boobs

"I didn't think you wanted to. I've already pushed you enough" He shook his head; I looked at him through my eyebrows. What is up with my moods today?

"After today, I need a proper kiss" I whined like a little kid

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Positive" I nodded; he grinned quickly before leaning down and crushing my lips. His hands held my head in place and my arms unfolded themselves so I could hold myself up against his chest. We were in full make out mode when the front door slammed

"Hello?" Dad's voice filtered through the house

"Hey Dad" I called down

"Hey Mr. Ateara" Emby called down too, kissing me quickly

"That door better be open" He called

"It is" I laughed

"Good girl" He called up

"Does your Dad really not trust me?" Emby asked me

"Nope" I shook my head popping the 'p'

"That's not fair" He grumbled

"Why not?" I laughed kissing between his furrowed eyebrows

"Because my Mom trusts you" He said

"Well my Mom trusts you. It's just that I'm a Daddy's girl. Plus, you are trying desperately hard for me to have sex with you." I stated

"Only because I love you, I don't want to pressure you" He shook his head

"Yea, alright then" I laughed, standing up from his lap

"I don't!" He exclaimed, ducking as I stepped over his head to walk across my bed and jump down at the other side. He flopped down and rolled over so he was led on his tummy "Honest" He nodded

"I know, I'm just kidding with you" I told him, kissing his head quickly

"Good" He nodded once


	20. Chapter Nineteen

I was sat at my desk, on Emby's knee, doing some math homework. He was making me feel self conscious by watching my every move as he played about with my hair. I was getting frustrated with the homework because I still couldn't do that last question, just as I was about to scream in annoyance my Dad shouted up the stairs;

"Hey kids" The door was slammed shut after him and my King Charles spaniel came bounding through my door

"Hey doggy" I cooed, jumping down from Emby's knee and cuddling my dog. He barked playfully at me and licked my cheek "Eww!" I groaned, wiping my face and standing up "That's yucky Howard" I scolded him with a grin. Turning around to see Emby still watching me I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs with me as the dog ran around at our feet

"Hey Dad, how was work?" I asked him, kissing his cheek

"It was good, not much to do today though" He shook his head, kicking off his shoes

"How was your day?" He directed the question to Emby

"It was great thanks" He nodded with a huge grin

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, Emby just nodded again

"Dad guess what? I beat Quil's running time, again!" I grinned, jumping about

"That's my girl!" He grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a hug "What time did you get?" He asked, pulling me into the living room with him. Emby was already in there, sat on the sofa and smiling at me and my Dad

"3 minute 56 seconds" I told him proudly, "Quil was shit; 4 minutes and point 4 of a second" I told him

"Get in my girl!" He tapped my head and let me go; I sat down on the couch next to Emby, Dad stretched before dropping into his armchair

"Are you having something to eat with Floss today, Embry?" Mom called through from her place in the kitchen, she probably already ate at the diner, her and Dad took Howard for a walk and went to the Clearwater diner for some tea. I chose to stay home with Emby

"No, I can't today." He shook his head and looked up at my Mom who was stood in the doorway. I frowned and cuddled myself into his side some more. Dad had flicked the TV on and was watching soccer

"Alright, should I just make you some noodles then Sweetie?" She asked me

"Yea please" I nodded, Emby squeezed me closer to him and kissed my forehead

"I gotta go" He stated after a comfortable silence. He glanced at the time in the corner of the TV screen; 8:54. I grumbled, but got up with him

"See ya tomorrow Embry" My Dad nodded at him

"Bye Mr. Ateara" He nodded back, "Bye Jo!" He called into the kitchen

"Bye Honey, see you tomorrow" She called back, I walked up to the front door with him and stepped outside

"I'm sorry about earlier today" Emby apologised

"I'm sorry too" I whispered, resting my forehead against his

"You don't have to be-" I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips

"I love you" I told him

"I need to go; it's already 57 minutes past. I have to be somewhere at 9" He murmured against my lips

"You're a fast runner, you can get there in a minute" I told him, pulling his head down and standing on my tippy toes. I pecked him once, twice, three times and going in deeper on the fourth. I forced our mouths open and our tongues danced about

"I really have to go" He said into my mouth, not making a move to go anywhere though

"Well go then" I told him, he shook his head and I smiled into the kiss "I enjoyed my afternoon today" I told him as we broke away

"So did I" He nodded

"We'll have to do it again sometime" I said, looking at him through my lashes

"Yes" He nodded quickly, kissing me passionately

"I thought you had to go?" I chuckled against his lips

"Jared can handle a few minutes without me" He mumbled

"No, go" I shook my head at him, pecking his lips again

"But I don't want to" He wined, leaning forward to kiss me again

"But you have to" I mimicked his winey voice and leant back at the same time so he missed me. He scowled playfully and stood up straight

"I love you" He sung, snapping playfully at my nose

"I love you too" I told him, letting him peck my lips this time

"See you later" He smiled, walking backwards only breaking away from my hands when it was impossible to keep a hold of them any longer

"Byee" I sung, grinning as he left

"What no kiss for me?" Emily's cheeky voice asked as she walked towards my house. Emby's head snapped to face her, then he glanced back at me, I chuckled at his expression "Just a little one?" She cooed, pointing to her cheek. He looked back to me confused, I laughed harder at his cute confusion and nodded. He kissed her cheek quickly and she dramatically gasped "Lexii! Did you just see that?" She pointed to Emby and then to her cheek, I played along with her and scowled at Emby

"Is she a better kisser than me?" I leant on one foot and rested my hands on my hips, raising my eyebrows at him. His eyes bugged out, and he ran back up the porch

"No, no" He shook his head frantically "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" He looked so apologetic as he ran his hands down my arms and grabbed my hands, I glanced to Emily holding in laughter and burst out laughing myself

"Emby I was only joking" I explained to him, kissing his cheek quickly. Relief washed over his face and he smiled "Now go! It's nearly 5 past!" I exclaimed pushing at his chest

"One more kiss?" He asked, pulling my hands toward him so I would move to. I only pecked his lips once before pushing him off the porch

"Go!" I ordered, pointing away from my house. Emily had taken a place at the top of the porch steps, leaning back on the decking. She spoke when he was no longer in sight

"I thought you were pissed with him? What happened to earlier?" She questioned, following me into the house

"I'll tell you later" I said, she nodded knowing that I probably didn't want my parents knowing what was going on

"Are you going to tell me what happened then?" Emily asked me. We were sat in my bedroom; Emily had just helped me with my last question on my math homework after she'd stolen half my tea

"We made up" I shrugged

"What happened?" She asked, she was led on my bed watching the ceiling and I was sat slouched in my desk chair, facing her

"Well . . . he kinda caught up with me as I was walking down my drive. He asked me if I could give him a chance to explain and I did" I shrugged, not wanting to tell her the rest

"And you forgave him, just like that?" She asked, tapping a quiet beat on her stomach

"Yea" I nodded, spinning around in a full circle on my chair

"And nothing else happened?" She checked

"Nope" I shook my head popping the 'p'

"You're lying to me. There something you're leaving out. What is it?" She accused, leaning up on her elbows

"Damn it." I cussed

"I knew it. Tell me." She said, sitting up straight and facing me

"Well, Emby kinda . . . he . . . uh . . ." I wasn't sure how to put it

"Spit it out child!" She exclaimed, I could see a hint of worry in her eyes

"He kinda . . . tried it on with me . . . again" I said, getting quieter as I went so I was whispering

"You what?" She asked, obviously not hearing me the first time

"He tried to get me to have sex with him again . . . twice" I told her, fixing my eyes on my twiddling thumbs

"So he forced himself on you did he?" She asked accusingly, standing up and walking towards me

"A little" I nodded

"What do you mean 'a little'? Either he did or he didn't" She asked me sternly

"Well he kinda didn't cause I went along with it for a bit, like I did before my birthday. But then I realised what I was doing and stopped" I admitted. She'd never gotten over the birthday incident. She was an amazing friend

"I'll kill him." She ground out

"No" I shook my head

"What?" She asked

"I'd be upset if you killed him" I nodded

"But that's the second time he's tried it on with you Lexii" She told me

"I know that! I wanted to. I really did, it's just . . . I'm not ready" I shook my head

"Of course you're not. Your 17 years old!" She exclaimed

"I know I am. I'm not that stupid." I glared at her

"Well clearly you are if you're thinking about actually shagging him!" She exclaimed quietly, thank god. I did not want my parents to hear this.

"I love him. And he loves me." I nodded "So why not?" I asked

"Because you've been dating the kid for three weeks!" She exclaimed

"Yea well at least I don't pay for my boyfriends." I poked my tongue out at her. I never told you this before but Emily has a LOT of money. Her Dad is worth a hell of a lot. He's an Orthodontist in Port Angeles, up in the hospital. He's the highest paid guy in there, over $200,000 a year he gets. There house is the best I've seen in La Push, it seems like a normal La Push house on the outside. But its bloody huge on the inside, they have 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, games rooms, play rooms, an indoor swimming pool, spas. The list is endless! It was normal sized when they moved in, but her Dad had the whole house stripped down to the bare walls and started over, it was extended backwards and they had the basement and the attic converted

"I so don't pay for my boyfriends. You whore." She glared at me

"You so do" I chuckled

"I hate you" She decided, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at the ceiling

"Aww, thanks Em" I cooed sarcastically and shoved her head sideways as I got up and left the room.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Today was the day of the funeral. Emby stayed at his own home last night, I was hoping that he'd climb through my window in the middle of the night and keep me company, but he didn't. I had taken the whole day off today, like quite a lot of the kids on the rez. I had driven up with my Mom and Dad and we had greeted Charlie Swan and Billy Black at the entrance of the service. It confused me a little as to why they were doing that job but I soon realised why when I saw Sue and Seth sat up at the front of the little church. Seth was quietly sobbing into his Moms arms as she held on tight to him. Leah on the other hand was sat on her own just behind, clutching onto a tissue and rocking slightly. Her Dad was her everything and I couldn't ever imagine not having my Dad there to look after me. After talking to my parents quickly, I joined Leah and took the same position I had at the hospital. She clung onto me as if I was the only thing keeping her here and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders in comfort, murmuring reassuring things to her.

People filtered in, all going to give their condolences to Sue. The pack came in and joined me and Leah on the row we were sat on. Sam and Emily sat beside Leah, and Emby came to sit next to me with Jared, Kim, Jake and Paul

"Hey gorgeous" Emby whispered into my hair as he kissed it

"I love you" I told him, kissing his lips quickly

"I love you too" He said back, taking hold of my hand that wasn't holding Leah.

When the service started, Leah buried her head into my shoulder and listened quietly. Halfway through the service Emily put her hand on Leah's knee to comfort her, but Leah didn't like that. She lifted her head from my shoulder and glared at Emily till she moved it; from then on she watched her Dad's coffin smiling sadly at it.

When the funeral was over, Leah hugged me tightly and thanked me for supporting her today. She, along with her brother and her Mom had all dropped something down onto the coffin. Sue broke down at the grave side and Charlie helped her out. Seth was trying to be strong for his Mom and Leah just cried her eyes out; I was surprised she had any tears left in her body.

"I'm proud of you today" Emby told me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and squeezing it tightly. We were sat on one of the picnic benches in the back yard of the Clearwater's place, the whole pack were sat with us. My Mom and Dad had gotten into conversation with some old friends

"Why?" I asked, still watching Leah. She was sat in a garden chair on her own with a huge glass of wine attached to her hand

"Because you handled Leah so well" He told me, kissing the top of my head

"It's the least I could do, she's my friend" I shrugged my shoulders, still keeping an eye on her

"Yea, but you didn't have to and you did anyway" He said, resting his head atop of mine

"Dude, I think the food table's open" Paul murmured, shoving Jacob's shoulder and glancing over to the food marquee. He was right

"That all you think about?" I asked, chuckling

"Sometimes" He shrugged

"I don't think it is" Jacob shook his head, looking over

"It is, look there's people getting food." I nodded; pointing to a group of people stood forming a queue

"Quick, go before all the good stuff's gone" Paul shoved Jacob's shoulder as they climbed out the table. I chuckled at the two of them as Sam and Jared followed close behind, Emby was twitching beside me

"There gonna get all the good stuff," I repeated "Go" I nudged at his side

"Do you want anything?" He asked me, not being told twice

"No ta" I shook my head at him

"Okay, I love you" He kissed my head quickly and followed his brothers. Emily and Kim shifted down the sides of the table; Emily sat beside me and Kim the opposite side to her

"Thank you for looking after Leah" Emily said after a little while of silence

"It's okay, I'd hate to be in her position and she just needs friends around her" I shrugged, playing with the hem of my dress

"I really like the dress you're wearing" Kim commented, I smiled back at her

"Thanks, I made it myself" I told her, it was a simple black strapless dress that was decorated with big black roses all around an asymmetric hem.

"Seriously? That is really good" She said, gesturing for me to stand up, I did so. I had paired it with a beige pair of heels and a similar coloured jacket, I had a little black bag that just about fit my iPhone, inhaler and my purse in it, once again I had silver bangles littering my left wrist and my ring from Quil on my middle finger. I was also wearing my necklace from Emby, much to his delight

"Give us a twirl" Emily asked, I spun around and sat back down again once I did "I really like this bit" She said, pointing at the flowers

"It was awkward as hell to make" I commented, running a hand down the side of it and resting them on the bench

"Looks it" Kim said, propping her chin up on her elbows. We then got into a discussion then off all the different pieces of clothing I've made, the guys came back during this conversation but they sat quietly and listened whilst they ate there huge piles of food

"Hey Tubbs?" Quil called me as he was walking towards the picnic bench, Emily got Sam to move over and she scooted along the bench so Quil could sit down

"What?" I asked when he settled himself and plonked a half eaten plate of food down on the table

"I need Emily's number" He told me

"Why?" I asked, looking at him stupidly

"Because I lost my mobile" He shrugged

"Again? Your Mom's gonna kill you" I shoved his arm as I routed around in my bag for a pen

"She kinda already did that" He shrugged and threw his hand on the table in front of me, the Pack went back to conversations between themselves but Emby's arm snaked around my waist and held me close

"Where did you see it last?" I asked, writing Emily's mobile number on his hand, I had it memorized

"I had it this morning and I put it down somewhere, but I don't know where" He shrugged

"Have you tried ringing it?" I asked, looking at him like he was an idiot

"It's on silent" He told me

"Well you're a retard then. There you go" I said, putting the lid back on the pen and double checking the number

"No that's her mobile number. I need her house number" He told me as if it was obvious

"Well you should have said that in the first place" I told him, digging an elbow into his side and writing the house number down "Why do you need the house number anyway?" I asked

"Because I need to speak to Sam, apparently he's been trying to ring me all day" He said, studying the number

"How did you know he's been trying to ring you if you've lost your phone?" I asked "And I thought I was the dumb one" I muttered, a couple of people chuckled

"Cause he texted my Mom, and yes you are the dumb one" He told me

"Well I'm obviously not because I would have the initiative to just ring the number back on my Mom's phone" I said, tapping the pen on the table

"I did think about that but she won't let me use her credit" He moaned

"You're a liar. She always lets you use her phone" I said, disbelieving

"Well not today apparently" He whined in a voice that sounded nothing like his Moms

"Hang on, if you want to call Sam. Why didn't you ask for his number in the first place?" I asked

"Ehh, maybe I am the dumb one" He said, pulling a face

"Dick." I laughed and pulled his hand back, writing down Sam's number

"How the hell do you know his number from memory?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at me

"Because when we prank call people he was always the first one to be phoned and I just remembered the number" I shrugged

"Your such a retard when you prank call people" He shook his head

"Actually I don't speak I remember the numbers" I said, tapping my head

"Yea alright then" He pulled another face, I slapped his stomach "Dude, not cool to do that when I'm ill!" He exclaimed

"You don't look very ill to me. You're faking it." I stated

"I'm not mean to you when you're ill. Now gimme your phone bitch." He scowled at me and held his hand out, Emby growled lowly from beside me

"That's because I'm a mean person" I grinned, getting it out my bag "Hang on, if your gonna ring Sam on my iPhone. Why did you need to write his number down?" I asked, placing it in his hand

"I felt like annoying you" He grinned, ruffling my hair and getting up

"Retard" I muttered

"Heard that!" He called as he walked away

"You were supposed to" I said, sliding his plate to in front of me and picking at his food

"That's a weird relationship you have with him don't you think?" Jared commented when Quil was no longer in hearing distance

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, you act like an old married couple . . . but you're not." He tried to explain, Emby growled and I put my hand over his hand on my waist

"Yea, we have a love hate relationship" I nodded

"Who loves? Who hates?" Sam asked

"It's kinda difficult to tell, but both of us." I nodded; he laughed shaking his head "We've known each other since we were two, soo yea" I shrugged

"That's kinda cool that you've known your best friend for that long" Emily commented

"How did you meet him though? Cause didn't you used to live up in Neah Bay?" Kim asked

"Yea, me and my parents were visiting my Dad's Dad and we were down at first beach. Me and my grandad were making a sandcastle and the bitch killed it. Ran right through, destroying the whole thing" I scowled, they all chuckled at me "It was after that when I found out that he's actually my cousin because my Dad's Dad is also his Dad's Dad" I nodded

"Really? He's your cousin?" Jacob asked, disbelieving

"Yea, didn't you know that?" I asked he shook his head "Well he is. Surely it would have given it away if my name is Lexii Ateara?" I chuckled nodding my head. Emby's arm travelled up my back and landed on my shoulder, he played about with the chain at my neck, I leaned into his side

"So Old Quil is your grandad?" Paul asked

"Yea, and Nicky is actually auntie Nicky. Even though she's my adopted Mom" I nodded

"Your adopted Mom?" Kim asked

"Yea, I have four Moms, she's my adopted Mom." They all gave me confused looks "There's my actual Mom" I counted on my fingers "Then there's Nicky, my adopted Mom. Cause she looks after me like a Mom. Then there's Emily, she looks after me and mothers me all the time. And then there's Quil; my male Mom" I explained

"Surely Quil should be an adoptive Dad or something" Emily questioned

"No cause Nicky's my adoptive Mom and that's just weird." I shook my head, she chuckled

"Good point" She agreed, I smiled in triumph and glanced back over to Leah. She was now curled up in her garden chair, clutching her wine glass; Quil was a little ways to the left of her talking on the phone

"Back in a jiffy" I stated and started to climb out of the bench

"Where are you going?" Emby stopped me and asked

"I'll be back in a minute" I told him, sitting so I had my back to the table, I was about to get up when he started to get up too

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"With you" He stated as if it was obvious

"No you're not" I shook my head

"Why not?" He looked sad

"Cause I don't want you to come with me" I shook my head

"Why?" He frowned

"Cause I have to go to the bathroom" I whispered, even though it was really pointless. His cheeks tinged red and I chuckled at him "I love you" I said, kissing his lips quickly

"I love you too" He told me, kissing me again. I got up and walked towards the back door, smiling warmly at Leah, she replied with a little one

"Don't waste all my minutes" I growled at Quil

"Whatever" He waved a hand at me and slouched against the wall

I ran up the stairs as best I could in heels and knocked on the bathroom door to see if anyone was in there, no answer. I rushed in and did my business, stopping to clean my hands and look at my reflection in the mirror. What I saw wasn't actually that bad, Emily had bought me this gel eyeliner the other week and it doesn't run, as well as my waterproof mascara. My eyes were looking a little puffy, but it was fine. I was looking down and fiddling with my fringe as I opened the door, I walked forward and bumped into something very hot. When I looked up I realised it was both temperature-wise and looks-wise

"Hey Gorgeous" My favourite smile appeared on my favourite boy

"Hey hot stuff" I smiled through my lashes at him; he lifted me up quickly and held onto my ass, I wrapped my legs around his middle "What happened to me saying you couldn't come with me?" I asked, eyebrows raised

"I didn't come with you, I followed" He grinned and attacked my lips, he walked forward kicking the door shut behind him and sitting me on the bathroom worktop, his hands moved my legs apart so he could stand between them and he held my thighs

"You broke my rules!" I gasped, this kid seriously is gonna be the cause of an asthma attack pretty soon

"I know right" He smiled, kissing me again. His hands snaked up my body and began to massage my boobs

"Embry!" I gasped at him and shoved him away, "Seriously." I shook my head at him and kept him at arm's length when he tried to kiss me again

"Pretty please?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes

"No. We're in someone else's bathroom for starters, and I've told you that I'm not ready" I scolded him

"Yea, but that doesn't mean we can't have heated kisses" he winked at me

"Emby!" I exclaimed at him, his hands had gone back down to my legs and were creeping up the edge of my dress

"What?" He asked, giving me puppy dog eyes

"No" I shook my head, his eyes grew bigger and he looked like he was going to cry "No Emby." I shook my head, putting a hand over his eyes so I couldn't see them "No touchy." I said finally

"Please Lexii? Pretty, pretty please?" He begged

"Emby what's up with the sudden hornyness?" I asked, I wasn't even sure if that was a word

"You look amazing, irresistibly amazing" He told me

"You don't look too bad yourself, but I'm not jumping at you am I?" I asked he did look pretty hot today. He had a simple pair of black trousers on, a smart shirt and a pair of shiny shoes "I could actually" I let my thoughts slip as well as my eyes, trailing them down his body from head to toe. Going back up and stopping at his package and then his muscles

"See, just do it" His eyes glinted and he opened his arms out "Anything you want to" He smiled sexily, I loved that smile

"No" I shook my head; it took me a while to say this though. He did look pretty irresistible himself

"You know you want to" He did the sexy smile again

"No! Not the sexy smile! Stop the sexy smile" I shook my head and covered my own eyes

"The sexy smile defeats you does it? Hmmm" He thought out loud

"Yes it does, now stop" I scolded him

"What if I don't want to stop the sexy smile?" He asked

"Tough. You have to" I peeked my eyes out and looked at him, his eyes were smouldering

"Or what?" He challenged, walking up to me and standing between my legs again, resting his hands on my butt

"I'll never have sex with you. Not now, not ever. You will stay with me forever and die a virgin." I grinned as his eyes went wide and the sexy smile disappeared

"That's mean" He glared playfully

"But it's true" I repeated from earlier

"But I love you" He told me, nibbling on my bottom lip

"And I love you too" I told him, pushing him away and taking hold of his hands so I could steady myself when jumping down

"So, my place or yours?" He smirked at me, reaching down to the bottom of my dress, I slapped his hands away

"Embry Thomas Call." I warned, using his full name

"I was sorting out your dress! It was riding up!" He defended himself

"Okay" I said, only half believing him

"I was!" He exclaimed

"I believe you!" I exclaimed, puckering my lips. He shook his head grinning mischievously "Kiss me!" I whined, reaching up to inches away from his lips, I could to that with these heels on "Kiss me." I ordered this time, he shook his head again but it looked like it was really difficult for him to not listen to me this time. _Ooo mean plan alert! _I thought, I let my hands drop to his waist, still scowling at him I let one hand drift downwards so it was resting just on top of his trousers. His eyes went wide and the edges of his lips tugged at a smile, I used the back of my first finger to stroke outside of the fabric. He still felt it though, I did this a couple of times, watching for his expression. He nodded at me and moved closer to my hand, he became a little harder

"Lexii, yes" He moaned, this was my move. I laughed at him quickly and ran for the door, he was quicker though. He realised what it was I was doing and trapped me at the door "And where do you think you're going, Missy?" He asked, putting his hands beside my head on the door

"Back downstairs" I said, nonchalantly

"You don't just do that and get away with running off" He told me, rubbing our noses together

"Well if you gave me my kiss, we wouldn't be in this situation would we?" I asked, crossing my arms under my chest

"No, we wouldn't" He shook his head

"So do I get my kiss?" I asked, hopeful

"Yes, you do" He nodded and his lips were on mine quickly, kissing me passionately. He ground against me but I kept my hands on his chest and pushed away slightly

"Horny git aren't you?" I chuckled, kissing him quickly and walking him backwards

"It's because you look so bloody gorgeous" He told me, grabbing onto my waist from behind and walking out the door with me

"You're gonna have to let me go so I can walk safely" I told him, he shook his head and lifted me up by the waist. Carrying me down with my legs kicking about

"Embry, you put me down this instant!" I scolded him when we got to the bottom and he still hadn't put me down

"I love it when you say my full name like that" He said into my hair

"What in an annoyed voice?" I asked, elbowing him in the chest, he put me down then but continued to walk like that "Thank you." I stated as we walked to the back door

"You are very much welcome" He kissed my neck through my hair

"Hey Leah" I smiled at her as we walked out the back door

"Hey Lexii" She managed a cheeky smile at me and Emby "Fancy getting me another?" She asked, shaking her glass in my direction

"Course I will, what are you drinking?" I asked her

"Red. It's in the gap by the side of the fridge" She told me, I nodded and turned around taking the glass with me. I eventually found her little stash of alcohol and grabbed an open bottle, pouring Leah a full glass

"Lexii?" He whispered to me, I shook my head "Lexii?" He whisper-moaned, running his hands across my lady bits

"Embry seriously. I've told you I'm not ready. And I certainly won't be doing anything in someone else's house. If you don't stop it, I'll rip your bloody cock off." I ground out, exasperated with him

"I'm sorry" He said quickly stepping back and held his arms up in surrender, glancing quickly at me he moved his hands over his manhood so I couldn't do anything

"It's okay, I'm sorry. You're just too horny, and you're pushing me." I chuckled at his face going a darker and darker shade of red

"I'm sorry, but you look amazing" He told me, taking a small step forward

"So do you" I said, closing the space between us and kissing him chastely before going outside and handing Leah her glass. He followed me out but went back over to the pack table

"Thanks sweetie" She smiled, standing up and taking the drink from me. I could actually see what she was wearing now and it looked really nice; she was wearing a dress with a layered fabric bodice that was fitted just below her bust and had A Line skirt down to the knees, she had black flats on and a gold bracelet on her right wrist, I think it might have belonged to her Dad. It looked like men's jewellery

"Don't worry about it" I smiled walking over to the edge of the porch and leaning on the banister, she joined me quickly

"Ey'are Cand" Quil handed me my iPhone as he joined me and Leah at the banister

"Ta, what did he want you for?" I asked, looking over to see Emby blushing still and the guys laughing at him

"He has my iPhone, he wanted to tell me" He shrugged

"Wasn't he trying to ring you though? Why would he do that if he had your iPhone?" I asked, turning to face him

"You what? That's really stupid" Leah laughed, drinking some more of her wine

"That's most of my friends for you" I chuckled, we stood there for a little while; chatting about utter crap. A couple of people came to give their condolences to Leah because they were leaving and shizz

"Eughhh I'm so bored!" Leah moaned, throwing her head down

"Eughhh I'm so hungry!" Quil moaned, doing the same

"I don't have anything in particular to moan about right now but I will anyway because I can. Eughhh" I moaned, doing the same as the other two. They both looked at me funnily and laughed, I just grinned at them "It's cause I'm cool" I shrugged. Most people had gone home now and it was only the Pack, the Clearwater's, Billy Black, Charlie Swan and mine and Quil's family left. Me and Emby were pulling faces at each other from the distance we were sat in but eventually he got up and walked over to me. He walked up to the other side of the porch and leaned on the banister because he really was that tall, I leant over the side

"Hey gorgeous" He whispered

"Hey handsome" I whispered back, scrunching my nose up as he did and rubbed our noses together

"Ew." Leah groaned as she and Quil walked off to sit with the adults, Emby stood up on the porch the other side of the banister and held his balance

"I love you" He told me

"I love you more" I smiled

"No, I love you more" He shook his head

"Nu-uhh I love you more" I shook my head and kissed him quickly so he couldn't answer back, I snaked my hands around his neck and he moved his hands to the small of my back

"Hey! That's enough of that you two!" My Dad shouted over, I felt the blush creep up onto my cheeks and pulled away quickly

"Yea, we have little eyes over here!" Leah shouted as everyone laughed

"Hey I'm not little!" Seth yelled at his older sister and I heard hand on skin contact

"Don't you just love people" Emby muttered, shaking his head

"Absolutely lovely" I chuckled kissing him chastely

"You better not trample through my flower bed again Embry Call!" Sue scolded; I looked to the side of Emby's head and saw my Mom with a hand on my Dad's arm, stopping him from going anywhere. Sue was pointing accusingly at him with a grin on her face and everyone else other than my Dad had an expression of amusement plastered on their faces, even Quil and he hated Emby at the moment

"He won't, don't worry Sue" I called over, smiling at her. They all laughed, Emby was chuckling in front of me

"How do you plan on me getting down?" He asked

"Climb over the banister" I told him, shrugging. "You know what?" I asked, grinning cheekily

"What?" He asked, watching my lips

"I have this sudden urge to push you backwards" I laughed

"Don't you dare" He shook his head quickly at me

"Please?" I asked

"No" He shook his head once more

"Aww but it'd be funny" I whined, he seemed to deliberate this for a while

"No. Now shift so I can climb over" He told me, gently forcing me to the left a bit

"Aww you suck" I groaned at him when he got to the other side

"No that's your job" He chuckled

"Ew. That's gross Emby. I'm not giving you a blow job. Especially if we haven't even had sex yet." I shook my head and crumpled up my face in disgust

"I'm sorry" He kissed my forehead and spun me around by my shoulders, walking me down the stairs and over to the big group of people. He sat on the floor in between Paul and Quil and leaned back on a log that had been purposely placed there, he crossed his legs in front of him and I sat in the gap between his legs. The group was exchanging stories about their times with Harry, a couple of stories were about when everyone was kids. Leah looked surprisingly happy seeing as though she was in the company of Sam and Emily; I think that might be to do with the fact that she had another huge glass of wine in her hand

It had gotten onto a childhood memory of mine and Quil's:

"I still have the video of Quil, Floss and Austin when they were little all sat in a blow up swimming pool eating ribs, dunking the bones into the water and sucking the marrow out" Mom chuckled

"Eww, that's disgusting" A couple of people muttered

"I remember that!" Quil exclaimed, laughing

"Wasn't that in Auntie Lilly's back garden?" I asked, remembering

"Yea" Quil nodded

"That's actually gross." Seth stated

"Actually I don't think it tasted that bad" I shook my head

"No, cause Kai did it too" Quil remembered

"Ohh yea, it's cause we're cool" I chuckled, high fiving Quil

"You honestly did that?" Paul asked

"Yea" I nodded my head "We have video proof" I gestured to my Mom

"Eughhh" Kim scrunched up her face, squirming in Jared's lap

"No, Aunt Debbie's spicy ribs are to die for." Quil stated; me, Dad, Nicky, Mom and Old Quil all agreed

"Bet there not better than my spicy ribs" Emily chuckled, shaking her head

"Ooo I don't know Emily, Debbie's ribs _really_ are good" Old Quil nodded

"It sounds like you're eating her body parts" Quil and I laughed, Old Quil raised an eyebrow at us

"Sorry Pa" We smiled innocently at him

"Hang on, I'm confused. Are you two related? Like brother and sister or something?" Charlie asked, he was sat on a deck chair with a can of Vitamin R in his hand

"Cousins" We nodded together

"Aaa that makes more sense" He nodded to himself

"But Auntie Debbie isn't his Auntie" Dad explained, I shook my head

"But it's easier to just call her Auntie Debbie though" I nodded

"Okay" He seemed more confused now

"Don't worry about it" Quil shook his head "It gets really complicated and it's probably better for your mental health if you don't ask any more questions" He waved it off, we all laughed. Charlie nodded, swigging away at his can of beer. Emby cuddled me closer to his chest and I gladly melted against him

"I love you more" He whispered into my ear as stories of childhoods swarmed around us


	22. Chapter Twenty One

My Lexii had gone. She'd left me. Two whole weeks, I can just about live without her for 2 hours let alone two freaking weeks! She'd gone on holiday to Australia to visit her family and I won't be able to see her 'till she comes back. She'd rung me up to tell me that she was staying an extra week with her family. How the hell am I supposed to live without seeing her face every day?

"_Ohh shut up. You've gone a week and a half without her already, it's not as if she's dead or anything is it? She's coming back_" Quil snapped at me, we were in wolf form, yes he'd phased two days after my Lexii had gone and he had awful mood swings

"_Just because you were the calmest wolf to phase so far does not mean I have 'awful mood swings'. She's coming back; you speak to her on the phone most days. Fucking get over it!_" Okay, apparently today was a bad day. "_Bad day? You have no idea! I haven't been able to see my family in eleven days. I can no longer speak to my friends because 'I might get angry'_" He whined in a voice similar to Sam's "_and I can't even talk to my best friend because 'I'm not calm enough to phase back' so I can't even pick up the fucking phone._" He ground out

Yes, today is a bad day. He was a little freaked out by the fact that he was a werewolf, but he quickly got over and was happy when he realised he was in on the secret too. He and I had already had a few scraps, only fighting on the bad days but Sam always cut in when he thought it had gone too far. It was mainly always because of Lexii, he thought that she was forced to love me because of the imprint and that I was pressuring her into sex. That I only wanted her to produce little wolf babies, I had wanted to rip his head off when he said this. Stupid little twat. I heard a low growl and realised it was me, growling at the memory

"_I can hear you, you know._" He thought

"_I know you can_" I growled at him, we were both pacing in a clearing. I had been put on babysitting duty because I had nothing else to do and other people were busy. Lucky me!

"_I don't need to be babysitted._" He told me

"_Yea alright then_" I rolled my eyes and chuckled at the idea of a wolf rolling their eyes around in their head

"_You don't want to be here. I don't want you to be here. Why don't you just leave?_" He asked, stopping in front of me

"_We both know I'd rather be with my imprint, and that's impossible. But why don't you want me here?_" I asked "_We used to be best friends Quil. What the hell happened?_"

"_You stole my best friend that's what. Yea, she had a little crush on you before all this crap. But you forced her into a relationship, just so you can have her little wolf babies. That's the only reason an imprint occurs and you know it_" He told me, sounding sad and angry at me at the same time. I growled at him and took a closer step

"_I didn't force her into anything. She had the option to be with me. She could have kept it as a friendship but she didn't. She chose to be with me. And no I did not get with her to have little wolf babies, I got with her because I love her and I would do anything to protect her. I would never hurt her on purpose_" I growled

"_Yea fucking right_" He showed me one of my own memories. It was the day me and my Lexii were at the waterfall, when I had thrown her back into the water and we'd gone a little too far for her liking

"_I beat myself up over that every day, I went too far and I know I made a mistake_" I crumpled to the ground, hating the fact that I did that too her. She couldn't even look at me; I had to get out of there. I had Jacob take her home because she had been walking around the forest for hours and had no idea where she was going. I followed her; watching to see if she was okay, smiling when she smelt my t-shirt every now and again

"_She fractured her fucking ankle because of you. She had to go to the vamp doc to get it sorted. You pushed her to go to a _blood sucker_. It was your entire fault and you know it._" He told me bitterly

"_That's enough Quil._" Sam's voice echoed through our minds, I felt the pity he felt for me as Quil continued to play the memory over and over; I sunk further into the ground and began to whimper

"_**QUIL**__!_" Sam used his Alpha voice and Quil's mind went completely blank, not thinking of anything. "_I was going to say you could try and phase back today, but apparently you're too worked up to do so_" Sam told the two of us

"_Can't we at least try? I hate having 4 legs and I don't want to be in his head right now_" He begged of Sam. I was thinking of Lexii again, the happiness I felt when she first kissed me, when she first told me she loved me and the last kiss she gave me before she left for Australia. It was a desperate kiss, one that was filled with passion, of want and of pure love. I tried to pour the same amount and more into it myself, but somehow I don't think I did. Thinking of this made me forget of mine and Quil's conversation and I had phased back into a human again, pulling my shorts on I walked out of the clearing and was thinking happy thoughts of me and Lexii

I had walked all the way back to my house, thinking of my girl. The one I love the one who was and always will be my first and only love. As cheesy as it sounds it's true. I would never even think of being with anyone but her, the girl of my dreams, the girl I will love forever until my very last breath. Even though it sounded oh so dramatic, it was true. She was-no scratch that, she _is_ the girl of my dreams and I will love her forever and always

"Y. O. U. R. E. G. O. R. G. E. O. U. S." Started to play on my phone as got ingredients out of the fridge to make myself a sandwich "Remember that tank top you bought me. You wrote 'You're Gorgeous' on it." I quickly grabbed the phone out of my cut offs pocket and answered it with a smile on my face

"Hey gorgeous" I grinned at the name, that's why I picked that ringtone

"Hey Emby" If at all possible my smile grew and I sat down at the dinner table, forgetting about my food for the moment. Her voice was what I really needed to hear right now. Strangely enough, even though we've been fighting and arguing a lot lately, I actually fell sorry for Quil right now

"Hows my favourite girl then?" I asked her, hoping she had had a better day than me

"I'm feeling great; even better now that I'm speaking to you" I heard the smile in her voice

"Well your voice cheered me up, so I'm feeling great too" I grinned, leaning on the table

"Why? What happened? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, I love how she cares for me

"Nothing to worry about" I shook my head; I wanted her to have a good time on holiday. It won't be ruined because of me. "What have you been up to today then?" I asked, changing the subject

"Well, I got up about an hour ago and I helped make some lunch for Austin and my Uncle. I've just been sitting around for the most of it" I could tell she would be sat curled up on a sofa or something, chewing on one of her nails and shrugging her shoulders as she spoke

"An hour ago?" I asked, checking the time. With the time difference that means that its 6 am in Australia right now "Why did you get up at 5 in the morning?" I asked frantically, why would she need to be up that early? What was wrong?

"Ohh Austin woke me up by accident when he got up and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to help my Auntie out by doing their lunches" She explained

"What do you mean Austin woke you up?" I asked confused

"We were asleep in the spare room, his alarm went off. I woke up when he didn't turn it off properly and couldn't get back to sleep" She told me

"Are you sleeping in the same bed as him?" I asked, sitting up straight

"Eeee no, he's my cousin Embry." She told me sternly "There's two single bed's in the spare room" She explained, I relaxed and smiled at the sound of her voice again

"Sorry" I shook my head

"S'Okay" I heard her shuffling about a bit and some muffled talking, she must have put the iPhone to her shoulder. It sounded like a couple of goodbyes, a thank you and a slam of the door "Sorry, they were just leaving" She told me. We chatted for a long while about nothing in particular; I just wanted to hear her voice for longer. But she had to go. Something about breakfast? I let her go, telling her that I love her and that I miss her, she returned the words and we had a little 'No you hang up' argument. Eventually someone took the iPhone off of her and hung up for us, I was kinda peeved at whoever did that. But happy that she was having a good time

I finished making my sandwich and took it into the living room to find something to watch on the TV, _I'll go to Lexii's later,_ I thought. I'd spent most of my nights there, sat outside her window; I could still smell her scent there. The most amazing scent that I could never possibly forget, even if I tried to; toffee, wine gums and strawberry shampoo

"You two are sorting this out. Now." Sam's voice burst into my house, followed by a very different looking Quil. This was the first time I'd seen him since he'd phased. His muscles were more defined and he looked much older; like the rest of us. His boyish looks were gone and there was a man stood in my house

"There isn't anything to sort out. He doesn't like me, I don't like him. Done." Quil said, I glared at him

"And your sure Lexii'd like that? Her boyfriend and her best friend at each other's throats all the time? Of course, she'd love that wouldn't she" He asked sarcastically, raising a brow

"No" Both Quil and I grumbled at the same time

"See, now Quil; sit" He pointed to the sofa to the right of me "I'm going. I'll be back in a bit to see if you've ripped each other's heads off yet. No phasing." He said, leaving us to it as Quil took a seat. We were sat in silence for a while, glaring at each other. I didn't want to be fighting with him. He used to be my best friend; me, Jacob and Quil. We were always together, sometimes Lexii'd tag along too but that didn't matter, we were nearly always together

"What the hell happened, Quil?" I asked after I'd finished my food

"I already told you the answer to that question" He said, crossing his arms over his chest

"I didn't steal her away Quil, she came willingly. You've had an imprint explained to you, you know it's difficult to resist" I explained, he continued to give me evils, "Plus, you knew I liked her before I phased. And she liked me too, you told me yourself. The imprint just pushed us in the right direction" I nodded to myself

"You did steal her Embry. She used to spend 24 hours a day with either me or Emily. Since you did your imprinting thing, she hasn't spent a minute away from you. Even Emily noticed the change in her" He grumbled

"That's not true" I shook my head, "I only saw her for two days in the spring break, one being at the start of the week and the other time at the end. In those other days she was with you and Emily. So you can't say I stole her, as much as I'd like to have her all to myself; I know she wouldn't want to lose her friends, and I won't be the person who does that" I shook my head again "And you are in almost all of her lessons at school, I'm only in three" I pointed out. He mumbled something unintelligible and crossed his arms over his chest sinking into the sofa some more

"See, even you agree with me" I said, cockily

"Yea but I'm not even allowed to speak to her on the phone, even when she comes back Sam's banned me from seeing her. You get to see her whenever you choose but her own best friend who is also her cousin, no defiantly not" He mocked Sam perfectly

"Yea but when I tell her about the imprint you'll be able to" I nodded, feeling particularly bad about the fact he just stated; I don't want to keep her from her friends. Even if he could be dangerous to her. He wouldn't hurt her though would he?

"Exactly, I won't be able to talk to her for years" He joked, I glared at him "What? You don't have plans to tell her anytime soon do you?" He asked, laughter in his tone

"See, why were we close to ripping each other's heads off earlier?" I asked, gesturing between the two of us "Can't we be friends again? If not for the sanity of the guys, then for Lexii?" I asked

"Yea" He nodded "Shake?" He asked holding out his hand, I stood up to shake his hand but it turned into a man hug where we both slapped each other's back and I went into the kitchen to put my plate in the dishwasher. Quil followed me in and started routing around in my fridge; he hadn't eaten in days; preferring to starve himself than to hunt deer

"Have you spoken to her today?" He asked, taking his head out of my fridge with a bunch of food in his hand, shoving it in his mouth

"Yea, she rang me earlier. She got up early to make Austin and her Uncle some lunch and she couldn't get back to sleep so she called me" I told him, remembering her voice; it was like music to my ears

"Someone's whipped" He muttered, throwing more food in his mouth

"Yep" I popped the 'p' "And I don't care" I told him, shaking my head


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

God I hate that journey. 23 hours is a ridiculously long time to be on an aeroplane, and then the 3 hour car journey from Seattle to back home. Hell. That is all I'm going to say about it. That it was freaking hell. It was probably made worse that every now and again I would hyperventilate and start to sob again; I missed them so much already!

At the moment, I was walking over to Quil's place. I've been trying to sleep for a bit 'cause I couldn't sleep on the plane but I couldn't and I didn't have anything else to do, so I decided to go get my doggy. I went to open the door, but it was locked. It was never locked. Quil's car was there meaning he was most probably at home, I could hear stuff going on inside. They never have the door locked when people are inside. I normally would have unlocked the door myself and just walked in, because I had a key to his house –as well as Emily's, but I'd left my keys at home. My new plan was to hold my finger on the door bell till someone came to open it

"Hey fatty, I missed you" I grinned as the door opened, but I was quite shocked to find out that it wasn't Quil the other side of this door. It was in fact Sam Uley. What. The. Fuck. "Hey Sam, sorry. You're not fatty" I shook my head "Where's Quil?" I asked him, feeling quite confused. Why the hell does my best friend have to be a werewolf?

"He's in the living room" He told me, blocking the doorway

"Well can I come in then?" I asked, gesturing to inside the house, he shook his head "Why not?" I asked with a scowl

"It's not safe" He shook his head

"Oh don't give me that crap Sam. I'm cranky, I haven't slept in god knows how long, and I can't actually get to sleep when I try. I want to see my best friend cause I haven't seen or spoken to him in three weeks and I want my dog. Now move." I ground out, trying to squeeze past him

"No" He shook his head

"I will kick you." I warned. He shook his head again. So I lifted my leg and kicked out at his manhood, he let go of the door and crumpled to the floor; groaning in pain "I warned you" I shrugged, skipping past him and into the living room "Hey Quil" I grinned coming to a stop in front of his place at the sofa, he was chuckling away to himself, probably about the little scene at the door

"Hey Candy" He got up and hugged me tight, "I missed you" He stated and spun me round in circles

"I missed you too Quilly-poo" I chuckled, using a name from our childhood

"How was it?" He asked, pulling me into the kitchen. I told him a few stories of what I did, what laughs we had, how I wanted to stay longer; because three weeks is never long enough, all whilst fixing myself a sandwich and a drink

"And why weren't we having this conversation last Monday missy?" He asked, raising his eyebrows

"Because we didn't wanna leave" I shook my head "My amazing Daddy put our flights back a week, all of us had to persuade him though" I grinned

"You spoilt cow" He shook his head at me laughing, I nodded with a grin

"Ohh Quil, leaving was horrible" I frowned from my place at the worktop

"Worse than when I was with you?" He asked

"Worse than when you were there" I nodded "I needed you to comfort me again" I chuckled lightly

"It was really that bad?" He asked

"It was awful" I nodded "They all came with us to the airport and we had a drink and stuff till we had to go. But when we were leaving it was the worst day of my entire life Quil. Uncle Ste had to literally hold onto Austin cause he was about to crumple to the floor, Lucy was screaming and sobbing uncontrollably I ran back and refused to let go of her at one point." I started to cry again as I was retelling the story

"C'mere, you silly sod" He told me, pulling me off the worktop and hugging me tightly

"The worst part was when Lucy screamed at her Dad" I told him

"What do you mean she screamed at her Dad?" He asked, pulling me away slightly

"Well, if it wasn't so heart breaking I probably would have laughed. But when we were saying goodbye, she screamed 'You told me you could do anything!' and we all looked at her like completely baffled and he was like 'I can sweetie' and she just screamed back at him like 'well make them stay then!' Quil it was awful, I burst into tears again and my heart literally broke. It shattered into a million little pieces. I never want to go through that pain again Quil. Ever." I shook my head into his chest as he pulled me back into a hug

"You'll see them again soon" He told me, rubbing soothing circles on my back

"Austin wouldn't even talk to Mom on the way there; she was in the back of the car with him. He pretended to be asleep so they wouldn't have to talk." I sobbed

"Okay Cand, it'll be okay" He soothed

"No it won't Quil" I shook my head, "I won't see them again for at least another 3 years" I cried

"Yea but there's the phone and there's Skype. You can Skype them every weekend for as long as you want to hunnie" He rubbed my back again

"I suppose" I nodded slightly, calming down

"No more crying okay. I don't like seeing you like that, and I very much doubt Embry will either" He told me, pulling away and looking me straight in the eye

"Okay" I nodded "I going to meet him later" I said with a small smile

"See that's better" He grinned, ruffling my hair and wiping away a few more tears

"Sorry" I shook my head, going over to the sink and rinsing my face off

"Don't worry about it. I know you get upset about this. Now go home and get some sleep before you meet Embry" He told me

"Okay" I nodded, picking up Howard's stuff from his designated corner. I gave his head a quick scrub and kissed his nose "I missed you buddy" I told him, he barked happily at me so I'm guessing he missed me too

"He's been moping around since you left" Quil told me, I scooted him out of his bed and dumped all his stuff in it. He was trusted enough to walk to mine from Quil's without a leash

"Thanks for looking after him Quil. Love you Bestie" I grinned at him, kissing his cheek quickly

"No problem" He ruffled my hair

"I'll probably see you later or tomorrow or something" I told him

"I doubt it. I'm under house arrest" He nodded to Sam sat on the couch as we walked to the front door. _Shit I just sobbed my heart out and Sam was sat in here the whole time!_

"Sorry Sam" I smiled innocently at him, he turned and looked at me with a sad smile. And he listened to every word. The bitch.

"Don't worry about it" He shook his head

"Could you uhh, keep shdum about my little episode in the kitchen there? I uhh, I don't want Emby worrying" I shook my head

"Of course" Sam nodded

"Will do" Quil nodded and ruffled my hair

"See ya" I called

"Bye" Quil waved as me and Howard walked back to mine

My Emby had been in school all day and I couldn't wait to see him. I had been texting him throughout the day and I had to convince him multiple times to stay in school and that I'd go to his after and meet him. That's where I was right now, walking to his place. I couldn't get to sleep when Quil told me so I just made myself some lunch and I played with Howey till I had to meet my boy. He wasn't happy that I'd stayed an extra week; I swear he was close to tears on the phone when I told him about it. I was too, I missed him too much! It was probably the imprint tugging at my chest which made it worse too

I just walked up the porch steps and was about to knock on the door before it was ripped open and a grinning Emby stood before me. He was just as I remembered him; tall, dark, handsome and all mine! He picked me up in a hug and spun me round in circles, I held onto his neck as tight as I could so I wouldn't fall, even though I knew he wouldn't let me do that, but I did it anyway

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" He chanted as we spun, I whispered it back to him each time he took a breath "I missed you so much! Don't you ever leave me again? I won't let you go. Ever. Ever, ever, ever again" He shook his head littering my face with kisses. I laughed at him and kissed him back

"I missed you too" I told him, digging my face further into his neck. We had stopped spinning now, but Emby was still holding onto me tightly

"I missed you" He told me again, staring into my eyes. If I was stood on my own two feet right now, I would have melted to the floor "I love you" He whispered and kissed me deeply. I felt tears falling to our touching lips and realised that I was crying, I really did miss him

"I love you too" I told him as we pulled away, once I did I found out it wasn't just me crying, it was Emby too "Don't cry silly" I shook my head at him, softly kissing away his tears

"You were crying too" He said as I wiped them away quickly

"That's because I missed you" I told him, smiling sadly

"Well I missed you too" He told me, shutting the front door behind us and settling down on the sofa. He sat me down and sat next to me, taking hold of my hand

"Can we snuggle?" I asked him, he nodded quickly and dropped my hand, pulling me on top of his lap and squeezing me to him, I wrapped my arms around his middle and led my head on his chest

EPOV

My girl was back! After three agonisingly long weeks, I got her back! I almost cried when she told me she'd be staying for an extra week. I didn't though; I didn't want her to feel bad, therefore ruining her holiday. I wouldn't ruin her time with her family. However I did cry earlier, I missed her so much and it felt great to have her in my arms again so I cried. We kissed passionately and I cried, she did too but she kissed my tears away telling me "Don't cry silly". I love my girl so much; I'd never change her for the world. At this moment in time she was asleep on my lap, she'd been cuddled up to me, but in her sleep she'd shifted to that she was led down on the couch with her head in my lap, clutching at the end of my shirt. I hoped she was dreaming of me as she wore a huge smile on her face. I fingered her hair, the knots had come out a while ago and I was just playing with it now. She was wearing what she would normally wear with me; a solid blue t-shirt with a hoodie of mine thrown over the top and a pair of shorts that came down to just above her knees, I noticed a couple of bruises and scars on her legs, this worried me, why was she injured? What happened? I'd have to ask her when she wakes up

"Embry? Are you home?" My Mom shouted as she opened the door, slamming it behind her. _Crap! Mother! _I scolded her in my head as Lexii's eyes snapped open and she sat up

"Wow, head rush" She giggled to herself holding onto her head

"Embry?" Mom shouted again as she walked into the living room "Thanks for letting me know you're ho- Oh Al! You're back!" She stopped herself from shouting at me and grinned at my Lexii

"Hey Steph" She smiled at my Mom as she was brought into a hug

"How was it? Did you have fun?" She asked with a smile

"Yea, it was the best holiday I've been on in my life" Lexii answered

"I'm glad you had a good time" Mom nodded, "Look at you, looking all lovely and tanned!" Mom pushed her away to look her over

"Thanks" Lexii smiled, blushing slightly

"You know Embry, you've really picked a good looking one here" Mom said, ruffling my girl's hair a little and looking to me

"I know I did" I grinned, getting up and snaking my arms around her waist. She had gone a deeper red and I kissed her cheek quickly

"Are you staying for tea Al?" Mom asked as she took a seat on the sofa next to the one we'd just been sat at. She glanced at me quickly and seeing my hopeful smile she nodded at my Mom quickly

"Yea, if that's okay?" She checked, I nodded quickly and kissed her shoulder

"That's fine sweetie, as long as you tell your Mom this time" She laughed, last time she forgot to tell her Mom that she was going to stay for tea, and apparently she had a go at my Lexii for not answering her iPhone and all that shizz

"I'll text her" She nodded, laughing

"Come on" I tugged at her waist and pulled her upstairs

"No funny business" Mom raised her eyebrows at us and pointed an accusing finger. We were quite a physical couple, and I think she thought I'd popped her cherry. As much as I would have liked to, she wasn't ready. And I think the more I pushed her, the longer she wanted to wait

"We promise Steph" Lexii smiled and laughed when she heard me mumbling incoherent words

"Why did you have to promise" I grumbled as we got to my room, the door was closed and I stood at it with my hands on my hips, acting like a three year old. She laughed at me and went to sit on my bed

"I love your bed. It's so comfortable" She commented, curling into a ball and resting her head on an arm

"You're more comfortable" I mumbled, joining her and sprawling out on my back. My legs hung over the edge and my feet were planted on the floor

"Hey Emby, guess what?" She asked, climbing on top of me and straddling my hips

"What?" I asked her, smiling up at her. She was leaning over my upper body and had her hands supporting her, her hair had fallen down her shoulders and formed a curtain around us

"I love you" She grinned, kissing me quickly. I was disappointed when she broke away and sat up on my legs

"Eehhhh" I moaned, following her into a seated position

"Emby, will you promise me something?" She asked, cocking her head to the side

"Of cou-" I cut myself off, what if she wanted to stop seeing me? I couldn't live with myself, what did I do? I was wracking my brain for anything I had done wrong when she placed her hands either side of my face

"Don't look so worried" She laughed shaking her head

"What do you want me to promise you? I might not be able to, because if you ask me to stay away I might not be able to, I can't live without you Lexii" I shook my head frantically

"Don't be silly, I'd never ask you to stay away. Why would I do that? I love you, I don't want you to go anywhere" She shook her head again and placed a soft kiss on my lips

"I love you too" I smiled

"So you will promise me something?" She asked again

"As long as it has nothing to do with leaving you then yes" I nodded

"Would you have faith in me? I'm not going to break up with you" She shook her head and put a hand over my mouth when I tried to apologise "Promise me you won't get mad" She shook her head and the puppy dog eyes came out

"Why would I get mad at you Lexii? I have no reason to get mad at you" I shook my head strongly

"Just promise. Please?" She pleaded

"I promise" I nodded; she was searching my eyes for ages before she nodded and got up. Unzipping my jacket slowly, I looked at her confused; she took her arms out the jumper and looked at me again. I nodded for her to continue; I still had no idea what she was doing though

"Promise?" She asked again

"Promise" I nodded quickly, she seemed really on edge about my reaction to whatever this was. Did she not know she could trust me with anything? Her arms fell to the hem of her shirt and she lifted it over her head, what was she doing? Was she finally ready? Was she finally going to let me seduce her? If it wasn't for the doubtful look on her face; I probably would have helped her out of the t-shirt and the rest of her clothing as quickly as possible. She shook out her long black hair and I looked her over quickly "Lexii, I don't understand. What's wrong?" I asked, quickly getting worried

She turned around so she was facing away from me. That was when I saw it. It was placed on her right shoulder. I let out an inaudible gasp as I stood up and stepped closer to her. I ran my fingers over each mark on her back, around each and every one

"Lexii" I gasped, she'd marked her back forever. That was never coming off

"What do you think?" She asked, turning around and facing me

". . ." I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out

"You hate it don't you. You absolutely hate it. I knew I shouldn't have had it done!" She scolded herself

"No, no, no" I caught myself quickly "I like it. I really do. I'm just . . . . A bit shocked" I told her

"You like it?" She smiled a little bigger

"Of course I do" I nodded reassuringly. I couldn't believe it. My girlfriend had the outline of 6 paw prints walking up to and over her shoulder. She had no idea how much that relates to me; firstly my favourite number was 6. And secondly; I was a werewolf! That could practically be my paw prints walking over her. Obviously it wasn't, there too small. But that's not the point. I'd walked around her again and was tracing my fingers over the paw prints that forever marked her "I love it" I told her

"Thank god!" She gasped, spinning around and throwing herself into my arms. Was she really that worried as to how I would react? "I thought you'd hate it. I thought that you didn't like tattoos but I didn't remember that until after I had it done and I-" I cut her off with a kiss

"I love it" I told her quickly "Now do you plan on doing something else with no shirt on? Or should you put it back on before I do something I shouldn't with my Mom being downstairs" I told her

"I'm not planning on doing anything with you without a shirt on, no" She shook her head, smiling slyly and leaning her hands on her hips which pushed out her breasts a little

"If you don't put them away, I may be forced to get them out properly" I told her, smirking back at her

"I think it may be best to put them away for now then" She chuckled, throwing her t-shirt back on and my jacket. Surprisingly it looked good on her, it was a bit too big; but it looked good

"I like you wearing my clothes" I told her, grabbing her waist and pulling her towards me

"Well I like wearing your clothes" She told me, leaning up on her tippy toes and kissing my nose quickly


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Sorry for the slow update guys, I'll post more than one to make up for it :D**

**Oh and Book-Worm0013, they don't know yet, but they shall find out pretty soon :)**

* * *

"Emilyyy" I sung from across the car park, it was my first day back at school and I was just seeing my friends for the first time. As soon as her name left my lips she'd spun around and legged it over to me; screaming

"Lexii!" She literally tackled me into a hug and we ended up on the bonnet of my Moms car, she'd let me borrow it for the day, "I'm so glad your back! I missed you!" She squealed in my ear pulling me up and jumping

"You never would have guessed" I laughed

"These idiots have had me up the wall since you left. Apparently when you're gone they annoy the hell outta me instead!" She groaned as our friends walked over, they all gave me hugs and 'Welcome back' greetings. We stood around for ages before deciding; maybe we should get to homeroom. I grabbed my bag out the passenger seat and looked around the car park quickly, no Quil, no Emby, no Jacob, no Paul and no Jared. Where the hell are they? They normally waited around in the car park until the very last bell. Where did they go?

"If you're looking for the cult, they ain't around. They haven't been for the past two weeks. And they've now recruited Quil too" Emily told me, the others went on ahead and we took a very slow walk to the doors

"There not a cult Emily. How many times do I have to tell you this?" I glared at her

"Yes they are and you know it. There druggies, cause otherwise how else would they get them muscles so quickly?" She asked, but didn't give me time to answer "Quil disappeared about two or three days after you left. Not a muscle in sight, now he's been seen around the rez and he's just as freaking buff as the rest of them! He doesn't even come into school anymore. The others have only been in one or two days for the past bloody month!" She exclaimed

"They are not a cult Emily. And do you really think I'd date a druggy? You and I know there's no way in hell it would happen. And anyway, I probably have more tablets and shit than the lot of them put together!" I told her

"Yea and how does that explain them disappearing for weeks on end? It doesn't." She shook her head at me

"They'll probably be back sometime next week" I said, shrugging my shoulders

"You're not bothered are you? You've had your Embry fix haven't you?" She laughed, shoving at my shoulder

"Yep" I nodded, grinning and skipping off into homeroom

My whole day had been boring. Double ICT, Science and double Humanities. I still have a bit of jet lag from the plane and I wasn't happy that Quil wasn't in. He was in both my ICT and Science and he didn't come in for either of those lessons. And to make it even worse, my Emby hadn't turned up. I thought he'd surprise me and come into Humanities, but he was a no show. Throughout the whole two hours of it; I was watching the door and the clock. He didn't turn up. I had given Emily and Sam a ride home and crashed out on my bed as soon as I got in. I was knackered!

* * *

EPOV  
My girl had gone into school today and I wasn't there. She'd come to visit me last night and Mom made a fuss of her, as did I. She seemed to have had a good time, but she was so tired. At times I had to give her a squeeze so she wouldn't fall asleep in her dinner! When I took her home we sat down in the living room and she fell asleep on me again, clinging to my shirt and burying her face into my side. I had no idea what she was dreaming about but I was reeling in the fact that I had her in my arms, if felt amazing after not seeing her for three weeks

"_Would you shut up?_" Paul yelled at me "_I've heard enough about Lexii for the past however many weeks. I don't need it right now either. It's difficult enough tracing this '_Victoria_' without you going on constantly. Just shut the fuck up._" He ground out

We'd been hunting the red headed vampire for god knows how long, but we could never quite catch her. Bella had told Jacob who she was when Bella had 'guessed' what we were. Now it was our job to get rid of her. Victoria that is. We couldn't do our job properly though because Bella's leeches were back. She'd gone off to rescue the mind reader, something about wanting to kill himself because she was dead? I don't know. I don't really care that much for her anyways

"_Leave it out Paul. He hasn't seen her for three weeks_" Sam said, running off in a different direction

"_But-_" He tried again

"_Lexii is his imprint, he hasn't seen her since the start of the month. Just leave him alone_" Sam said, letting slip a memory of yesterday afternoon. My girl was sobbing into the arms of Quil; she was pouring her heart out to him as Sam sat in the living room trying to give them privacy

"_Why the hell didn't you tell me she was upset yesterday?_" I roared stopping abruptly. Paul crashed into the back of me, Jacob and Quil were being very quiet, they knew by now to just leave me be when I went off on a Lexii thought

"_It wasn't my place to tell you_" Sam shook his head

"_Ohh fuck this. There are no trails around, howl if you need me._" Paul told us phasing out

"_It wasn't your place? Would it have been my place to tell you if I was in that situation with Emily? Of course it would have been! I would have told you!_" I ranted

"_Embry she asked us not to mention it to you_" Quil butt in "_She said she didn't want you worrying about her_" He explained. Well that had me stumped. Why wouldn't she want me to know? I'm supposed to be her everything; anything she wants me to be and I'll be it. Why wouldn't she come to me when she needed comforting? That was my job. My reason to exist

"_Embry, she cares about you too. She didn't want you worrying about her; obviously she thinks she can handle it_" Jacob said

"_That's not the point though Jake. She's supposed to be able to come to me with that kind of stuff and she didn't. She couldn't go to her soul mate with her worries_" I moped, dropping to the floor and covering my muzzle with my paws. "_No offence Quil, but I don't understand why she'd go to you and not me_" I shook my head

"_Well unless you'd completely forgotten; Lexii and I have been best friends since the age of two. She comes to me when she has worries, she doesn't always like opening up to people like that. I was there for it all, the break ups, the heart ache, the family moving to half way around the world. She knows that she can come to me with anything and I don't judge her on it. I know you wouldn't, but she doesn't know that yet. She can get herself into a right state sometimes and she can't help it most of the time, it just pours out and I don't think she's ready for you to see her like that just yet._" He told me

"_Yea but I'd love her exactly the same amount, if not more_" I said

"_She doesn't know that though Embry. You haven't been dating her for that long, other guys she's been going out with ran a mile when she opened up to them. She probably doesn't want you to do that_" He explained to me

"_Yea but I wouldn't Quil. I couldn't_" I whined

"_She doesn't know that!_" Quil was getting aggravated with me

"_Embry, listen to what he's saying. She doesn't know you feel that way towards her. She doesn't know about the imprint. If you want her to know how you feel, you need to tell her about what you are_" Sam told me

"_But she doesn't need to know, she's fine without knowing. Nothing can hurt her, she won't be meeting any stray vampires because I won't let any get that close to her so she doesn't need to worry_" I tried to tell them

"_Yea but how difficult is it keeping this from her Embry. She's gonna start asking questions when she finds out you keep disappearing from school. Just tell her. It will make your life so much easier if you told her. The imprint works, she loves you back. She will be okay with it_" Jacob said

"_She trusts you. She loves you. She'll believe you_" Quil added

"_Alright lads, it sounds like your just bullying him into it now_" Sam reassured, "_I'm off, you don't need to stay out late; Jared's patrolling tonight_" He told us before phasing out and going to see Emily

"_You don't necessarily have to tell her Em, just give her time. I'm sure she'll open up like you want her to_" Quil told me

"_It can't be that far off, I meant; you've shagged her enough times, she must trust you_" Jacob barked a laugh

"_I haven't 'shagged' her thank you very much. She's not ready_" I told them, I wanted to, badly. She'd tease me, but she'd never actually do anything. I thought back to when she was purposely prancing about with her boobs on show, but got annoyed with me when I touched her.

"_Ohh eww! I really didn't need to see that Embry! She's my cousin and practically my sister. That was disgusting!_" Quil groaned

"_Ehh I'm not that bothered, she's hot_" Jacob shrugged; I stood up quickly and charged at him, he dodged out the way fast though "_I was joking! Honestly Embry!_"

"_You better had been_" I growled at him

"_I was! Honest!_" He exclaimed quickly

"_Hmm_" I started running off in the direction of my girl's house

"_Places to go, girlfriends to do, huh?_" Quil joked

"_Something like that_" I nodded phasing out quickly, shoving on some shorts and a t-shirt

I walked around the front of the house and knocked on the door, I wanted to keep on the good side of her parents and sneaking into her bedroom isn't going to do that

"Good evening Embry. How are you?" Her Dad answered the door

"I'm fine thanks Mr. Ateara, how are you doing?" I shot the question back at him

"I'm fine thanks, still trying to get over the jet lag though" He chuckled "She's upstairs. Asleep I think. I need you to wake her up, keep her up until late so her sleeping pattern doesn't go all over the place" He asked of me

"Okay, thanks Mr. Ateara" I nodded at him as he let me past and towards the stairs

"Ohh and Embry, its fine to call me Lucas. The whole Mr. Ateara thing, it makes me sound really old" He laughed with a reassuring smile

"Thanks Lucas" I nodded, correcting myself and starting up the stairs

"One more thing Embry, could you try and cheer her up a bit? She's a bit down about missing the family" He asked me sadly

"I'll do my best" I told him, promising both him and myself

"Thanks" He smiled at me and walked into the living room. I quickly made my way into my girl's room. I knew my way around the house now; I could do it with my eyes shut. She _was_ asleep, curled up a little in the middle of her bed; clutching onto an old teddy wearing a soccer shirt. I climbed up the bed and over Lexii, stopping when I came face to face with her. I could hear her heart beat; slow and steady. I leant down and kissed her forehead softly, then each cheek. She started to wake up but pretended she was still asleep. I slowly leant down and kissed her lips; softly, passionately. She smiled into it and her eyes slid open

"Hey gorgeous" I grinned down at her, kissing her softly again

"Hey" She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down and into another kiss. A deeper one this time, she removed the teddy from her chest and flung it to the top of the bed, rolling us over so she was on top "I missed you today" She told me, breaking away and leaving a trail of kisses down my top half, over my shirt. She stopped at the hem of it and looked up at me, I'm not sure what my expression was but she seemed to change her mind about something. Instead lifting my shirt up and kissing back upwards, she took the whole thing off and threw it away "Who said you could wear a shirt around me when other girls aren't ogling at my man?" She asked, laying on top of me and curling her arms around my head

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot" I answered, kissing her quick. My arms made their way around her waist and at the hem of her shirt, she allowed me to trail my hands up her back "I love you" I told her, snapping my teeth at her nose playfully

"I love you too" She said, kissing me on the lips and resting her head on my shoulder. I felt her relax as her whole body felt a little heavier. I was making patterns on her back with my fingertips as I saw her eyes drooping a little. Lucas said she couldn't sleep anymore so I pulled her into a seated position

"Hey! I was comfable" She groaned, slapping at my chest half heartedly

"I know, but your Dad said you have to stay awake until later because you won't get over your jet lag" I told her, shaking her so she couldn't sleep

"Well my Dad sucks" She groaned, nuzzling herself closer to my chest

_Maybe I should tell her. I guess it would make it so much easier. She would know about me and I wouldn't have to keep it a secret anymore. I think I might tell her_

"Lexii?" I asked her, playing with a strand of hair on her head

"Mmm" She nodded against my chest

"Lexii, I have something to tell you . . ." I started out

"What is it?" She asked

"Lexii . . . I-I'm . . . I'm-in love with you" I chickened out half way. I can't tell her! Especially right now

"Well I'm in love with you too" She told me, placing a sleepy kiss on my lips. She turned around in my lap so she was facing me and wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms fell lazily around my chest and her head flopped forward

"Emby?" She asked quietly

"Yea babe?" I asked, kissing the top of her head

"Two things" She said, leaning back so she could face me. I nodded for her to continue "Me no like when people call me Babe" She scowled

"I'm sorry, I love you" I whispered, kissing her forehead this time "What was the second thing?" I asked

"The second thing? Oh the second thing. I. Love. You." She said, kissing me after each word

"I love you too" I said, kissing her back. She moved her legs from around my waist and propped them up to the side of us, her hands were on my shoulders

"No, I love you" She told me. What? Did I not just say that too?

"Yea, I love you" I nodded

"I love you. I love you. I love you" She chanted and shoved at my shoulders slightly. She wouldn't have been able to push me back with her own strength, but I fell back anyway. Feeling a little confused if I'm honest. "I love you!" She concluded and leaped at me, her lips quickly came into contact with mine and we were in full make out mode.

I was still a little confused though, where did the sudden energy come from? And why did she sound like she only just believed in that statement?

She pulled back for air and grinned down at me, "I love you" She said again

"I love you too" I nodded, letting my hands out from her hair and trailing them down her back. I stopped, just above the waistband of her jeans and gave her a small peck on the lips

"Embry, I want you" She told me

"You have me" I nodded, kissing her lips again

"No" She shook her head "Embry, I _want_ you" She told me, putting emphasis on the want. I should have guessed she only calls me Embry when she's annoyed with me or when she's feeling aroused. She never admitted it, but I could smell it on her. I shook my head at her

"Yes" She nodded

"No" I shook my head again, we can't; her parents are downstairs and her Dad may possibly kill me

"Please?" She begged, it was so difficult for me to do this, but I needed to be alive to protect her

"No" I shook my head again

"Why not?" She asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes. Not the puppy dog eyes! I can't say no to the puppy dog eyes

"Because your parents are downstairs" I explained to her, her expression quickly changed to one of want, of need

"That doesn't matter" She shook her head and looked at me through her eye lashes. Her eyes were smouldering as she began to leave a trail of kisses down my neck, down the middle of my chest and up to the waistband of my shorts. I had already become hard at the idea of her even touching me like that. She smiled a sexy smile at me and took the waistband in her grasp

"Lexii, don't." I shook my head at her, hoping that she read my eyes for her to continue

"Why not?" She asked again, looking straight down to the bulge in my shorts

"You already know why" I told her, she could see the want in my eyes as she looked up

"But I want you! I need you!" She exclaimed quietly, brushing past it and climbing back up to my face, purposefully placing her core _there_

"I want you too. I missed you so much" I told her, flipping her over and grounding against her as we kissed. I no longer cared what her parents thought. I need my girl

"I missed you too" She gasped as she ran her hands over my chest and around to my back. No. I can't do this. I have to tell her what I am first. It's the right thing to do.

"We can't do this" I shook my head

"Why?" She whined, frowning at me

"Because" I dragged the word out "You don't really want to right now, this is just because of your jet lag. You don't know what you want. I'm not forcing you into this, and you need to be fully aware when we do." I explained to her. God I'm such a girl

"I do know what I'm doing thank you very much" She scowled at me

"I don't think you do." I said

"Well have you done this before?" She asked, crossing her arms under her chest

"No. But neither have you. And neither of us have condoms, so we're not doing anything." I stated

"Embry!" She whined again, arching her back and lifting her core, right towards mine

"Lexii" I tried to frown at her, I knew I succeeded when she huffed at me and flopped back to the bed

"What happened to wanting to have sex with me?" She grumbled

"I still do, but we have to be responsible" I told her

"You are such a girl" She told me, shoving me away from her; I fell to the side of her and cuddled her form to mine. "Emby, you know you won't have sex with me?" She questioned

"Mmm" I nodded

"How come you haven't sorted Cory out then?" She asked, staring plainly at my hard on

"It'll go eventually" I told her "I'll think of something disgusting and it'll go"

"Okay" She nodded, I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep, and I was kinda tired from the past couple of weeks. I abruptly woke up though when I felt a pair of small feminine hands on 'Cory'

"Lexii" I warned, she was touching me above fabric. But it was still a bad idea, her father was downstairs

"Yea?" She asked

"Hands off." I told her

"Meany." She grumbled, moving her hands away and thinking of something disgusting, I know I'd gone soft again when Lexii whispered: "Bye Cory" I chuckled at her and pulled her close to me, falling asleep quickly

* * *

**Feedback would be great :) x**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

You say that I'm messing with your head  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees,  
beggin' please  
'stay with me'  
But honestly,  
I just need to be a little crazy

I woke up to the sound of my CD player; Avril Lavigne was what my Dad had decided to wake me up with this morning

"Morning Daddy" I mumbled into my pillow

"Morning princess" He ruffled my hair "Morning Embry" He said as his voice became distant, he was leaving the room

"Morning Lucas" Emby's voice sounded from behind me, he had his arms around my waist and my back was flush against his chest. Since when did Dad let him call him Lucas?

"Are you both having breakfast this morning?" Dad asked at the doorway

"Uh-huh" I nodded

"Yes please" Emby replied politely, I was hardly ever a morning person. Emby was. All. The. Time.

"It'll be ready in about half an hour then" He told us and shut the door behind him

"Morning gorgeous" Emby murmured into my hair, kissing my neck softly

"Morning handsome" I rolled over so I was facing him and he peppered my face with little kisses, I wriggled out of his arms giggling

"Hey!" He groaned when I sat up

"Embry!" I spun around quickly and slapped his chest hard. It kinda hurt my hand "Oww" I whimpered, shaking it out

"Are you okay?" He shot up and took my hand in his grasp, inspecting it and kissing the back of my hand where it had gone a little red

"I'm fine." I said, giving him a small glare. I waited until he looked up at me before I said anything else

"What? What did I do? I'm sorry" He apologised quickly

"Why did you let me do that last night?" I asked quickly, he looked a little hurt

"I didn't let you! I tried to stop you" He told me

"Ohh" I instantly felt guilty

"You fell asleep after I got you to stop groping my man parts" He told me, I blushed bright red

"I'm sorry" I told him

"Don't worry about it, I kinda liked it really" He told me, grinning and kissing me lightly

"Did you clean my room Emby?" I asked, looking around the place. It looked tidier.

"Yea" He nodded, blushing a little bit

"I swear you have OCD child!" I exclaimed, chuckling and pulling his face closer to mine by his chin

"My Mom says that too" He murmured against my lips and he kissed me softly

"Well I agree with her." I said, pushing against his chest and getting up "You changed me?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I looked down at my PJ's that were not there the last time I checked

"Maybe" He grinned

"You didn't manhandle me in my sleep did you?" I looked at him through slitted eyes, keeping a tiny smile on my face

"You wish" He chuckled "No I didn't." He shook his head "I put a pair of PJ's on you and put your clothes in the wash basket. No touching where unnecessary. You were totally out of it anyway. I had a difficult time getting you to take your tablets, and getting you to put your retainer in." He chuckled, tapping my teeth

"Aww you really do look after me don't you" I giggled and kissed him passionately "I love you, I really do" I said, pecking his lips one more time and running off to jump in the shower. I took some clothes with me and blew him a kiss from the door

I met him and my Dad in the kitchen 20 minutes later; he was changed and was looking as hot as ever. Emby that is, not my Dad

"Thanks" We both said as a plate full of pancakes were placed in front of us

"No problem kids" Dad replied, sitting down with his own plate

Emby was used to this morning routine now, since staying over for a whole week he had become accustomed to mine and Dad's mornings. Mom always had to get up early and out the door as soon as she was ready because she was a teacher in Forks and needed to be in early, so we rarely saw her in the mornings. Dad would usually wake up at half 6; as Mum was leaving. He'd get himself washed, dressed and ready and come and wake me up at about 7ish. Between him waking me up and making breakfast I would shower and change, not before having a little time with my Emby. After breakfast Dad would go off to work and I would sort myself out before either getting a lift into school or walking up at 8

"Alone time at last" Emby grinned, grabbing me by the waist

"We always have alone time Emby" I giggled as we walked awkwardly up the stairs

"Ehh, I suppose" He shrugged as we got to the bathroom; I grabbed my toothbrush taking some toothpaste and brushing my teeth, he did the same. He'd insisted on having his own toothbrush at mine after he found out that Quil and Emily have one. I wasn't bothered, he has a drawer too and some of his stuff clutters the top of my chest of drawers. I had just as much stuff at his house.

"I really do love you, you know" He spoke meaningfully when he was done with his teeth

"I know you do. I love you too" I told him

"And I can trust you with anything, can't I? And you can trust me with anything too. You know that, don't you?" He asked, getting my hair dryer and my straighteners out of the cupboard under the sink

"Yea, of course. What's bothering you Emby?" I asked him, taking the electrical items out of his hands and putting them on the side

"I have to tell you something" He said, watching where I had put the stuff

"What is it?" I asked, he didn't answer me though. He just stared off into space, smiling at a thought and laughing softly "Embry." I snapped him out of it and his eyes quickly found mine "Emby what's wrong?" I asked seriously, he looked to my eyes and locked me in his gaze

"I-I'm a w-" He was cut off by a howl in the distance. He was gonna tell me he's a werewolf! He was actually going to do it! And some idiot cut him off. I'll have their guts.

"You're a what? Emby?" I asked, hoping he'd continue. I'd love for him to tell me, I wouldn't want him to find out that I already knew before he had decided on telling me

"Um-It doesn't matter" He shook his head quickly and grabbed my hair brush, going through my hair with it

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yea" He nodded, sitting me down on a chair so he could dry my hair for me. He often did this when he didn't want to tell me something, but I let him do it anyway. My hair had dried too quickly for his liking. I could tell by his facial expression. He reached for my straighteners and turned them on, I watched him through the mirror as he fussed about with my hair, straightening it exactly how I like it. Sometimes when he did this, it worried me that he was going to turn out to be gay. Not that I have anything against gay people, just that I wouldn't want my boyfriend to be.

When he was finished, he followed me into my room and watched me as I applied my makeup; I've only been wearing eye makeup lately. My face had a nice tan and if I wore foundation then I'd look orange

"You don't need makeup. You're beautiful enough" Emby told me, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist

"Yea but my eyes look stupid without makeup on them" I told him

"Your eyes look beautiful whatever you do to them" He told me, kissing my neck

"Thanks Emby" I smiled at him through the mirror and turned my head to place a light kiss on his cheek. He nuzzled his face into my neck and squeezed my tummy tighter "Are you coming to school today?" I asked him, finishing off my lip gloss. He shook his head against my neck. "Why not?" I asked, walking us forward and slipping on a pair of converse

"I can't" He shook his head again

"Why though?" I asked. It was going to take him a while to answer, I could tell. So I got a jacket out of my wardrobe and grabbed my bag from my bed. He still hadn't answered my question so I began to walk down the stairs, he let go of me whilst I put my jacket on and took my bag for me. He led me outside and locked my door for me and walked me to Emily's

"I love you" He told me, handing me my bag

"I love you too" I smiled a small smile and put my bag on my back, he kissed my forehead and went to walk away but I grabbed his forearm before he could go anywhere

"Emby. Aren't you going to answer my question?" I said, not letting go of his arm

"I can't come to school, because I have something to do" He said, not turning to face me

"Will it take you all day?" I asked

"Yea" He nodded, still not turning around

"It must be very difficult. Seeing as though you haven't been able to go to school for just under a month" I said, letting go of his arm and crossing my arms over my chest

"It is. I'll see you later, I'm sorry" He said quietly, giving me a kiss on the cheek and running off into the woods. I watched the space he'd run off into for a while, willing myself not to cry. If he told me he could trust me with anything, why couldn't he tell me he was a wolf? That was a big part of his life and he couldn't tell me.

"Morning Lex, we've gotta take Evie up to kinder garden this morning" Sam told me, as he exited his house, little Evie running after him and jumping in the car her brother just unlocked

"Okay" I nodded, sniffling

"Are you alright?" He asked, watching me with worry

"Yea I'm fine, nothing to worry about" I shook my head with a smile and went to buckle Evie in

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yea" I nodded, "Is Em still doing her hair?" I chuckled nodding my head towards the house

"Probably" He nodded, jumping in the car and starting it up "If you don't come out in the next 5 seconds Emily, we're leaving without you!" He yelled inside

"Wait!" Emily's voice came from inside, I sat up in the front seat and buckled myself in

"No. You had your chance!" He chuckled, and as soon as I shut the door he was off down the street. I looked in the side view mirror at Emily running down the road

"Go go go! She catchin up! Go Sammy!" Evie laughed loudly from the back seat and Sam skidded around the corner and off towards Evie's school

"You two are so mean" I said, laughing

"You laugh too so dat means you mean too!" Evie giggled clapping

"Exactly" Sam joined in and reached back for Evie to high five him

"I suppose that's true" I chuckled

"Lossie? Can ouu take me in school today?" Evie asked me

"Course I can sweetie" I nodded and hopped out the car once we arrived. I opened Evie's door and she jumped out, I grabbed her bag and threw it over my shoulder and lifted the 4 year old up so she could give her big brother a kiss goodbye through his open window

"Love you Sammy" She grinned at him

"Love you too Evie, I'll come pick you up later. Kay?" He checked with his sister and got a yes from her before she ran off into the playground

I walked her in and put her bag up on her peg, taking her lunchbox out and putting it on the lunch trolley

"See you later sweetie" I ruffled her hair

"Bye, bye Lossie" She grinned at me and ran off to play with her friends

"You really are mean to Emily" I shook my head once I got back to the car

"Yea, I know. But you are too" He laughed, we then took the rest of the journey talking about evil stuff we have done or what we should do to his twin. It was quite funny really

I spent the rest of my day trying not to think of Emby. I couldn't do it though, everything reminded me of him and I wanted to know why he couldn't tell me about his furry little problem. I could trust him, so why couldn't he trust me?

* * *

**As promised, more than one today :)  
What do you think ? x **


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

My week had been rather boring. Emily had a go at me and Sam when we left her at home, but she soon found the funny side. Emby didn't turn up to school, and he didn't come over either. I would have gone to his to try talk to him, but every day when I got home I fell asleep on the couch and didn't wake up till gone 10 o'clock, therefore destroying my sleeping pattern.

I was walking home from work at the moment. Steph had kicked me out at half 3. Kinda pointless cause I only had an hour and a half to go anyway, but yea, she told me to go home and sleep because I looked dead on my feet, not the first time she's done that. I looked up from my iPod and felt dizzy. I took a seat on the curb till my head got better. But it didn't. It was painful; it felt like my head was screaming at me. Screaming to tell me something;

_The girls were driving along, chatting, laughing about their day. They shrieked as someone stepped out in front of them, quickly stepping on the brake pedal they flung forward in the car. Blood rushed from their heads and a sinister looking 'Cold One' was laughing evilly. He called out to a friend and they both jumped in the car, sucking the life of the two Native American girls._

Shit. Holy fuck! I need to get to Billy's!

Picking up the pace till I was at a full out run, I got to the Black's place in record time knocking on the door repeatedly till it was opened. Billy opened it and blocked the doorway so I couldn't get in

"Hey Billy, can I come in a sec? Need to speak to you" I asked, pointing inside, I knew that the Pack was in there and I needed to sit down for a second. I was still kinda breathless from my running

"Sorry, not a good time Lexii" He shook his head and went to close the door

"Billy, I _need_ to speak to you" I said again, catching my breath back

"How about you come back later?" He said

"No, I can't. It's important" I told him, tapping my head

"Uhh, now's not a good time Lexii" He shook his head and pointed with his head to the kitchen

"I know. But it's really important. Like, really, really important, life or death" I told him seriously

"I suppose you better come in then" He said moving out the way and letting me in. I walked straight into the kitchen and the Pack was watching me, both confused and curious. Sam, Jared, Jake and Emby were sat at the little round table on the back wall of the kitchen, Quil was sat on a worktop close by and Paul had a seat at the breakfast bar. I looked straight to Sam and Jared

"Have Emily and Kim gone to Port Angeles yet?" I asked them

"How did you know they were going?" Jared asked confused

"Just answer the question please" I stated, they nodded their heads "What time roughly did they go?" I asked

"I don't know, we weren't in when they left" Sam answered, shaking his head

"Damnit." I cursed under my breath, they all heard me though

"Why? What's wrong Cand?" Quil asked me, I just ignored him and continued to question the two buffoons in front of me

"What time ish then?" I asked

"Why? What's happened?" Jake asked

"Lexii are you okay?" Emby asked, checking me over and standing up to join me. I put a hand on his chest keeping him at arm's length and waited for my answer from Sam or Jared

"Answer the question then!" I was getting frustrated

"When you answer ours" Paul spoke up

"Your questions aren't important right now. I need to know the time that Emily and Kim left. Or at least when they are gonna get back" I spoke only to Sam and Jared

"Lexii, what's happened?" Billy asked, rolling in front of me

"Just answer the freaking question you bloody idiot!" I threw my hands up at them

"I don't know, probably in an hour or two" Jared answered finally

"Aww fuck." I groaned, looking down at my watch; 4pm it read.

"Can you answer our questions now?" Jake asked

"No." I shook my head "You should go get them" I said, looking only at Sam and Jared, but meaning the whole pack

"Why?" Quil asked, standing in front of me so he was blocking my view of a bunch of very confused werewolves

"Oh my god! This is freaking ridiculous. Why is the male gender so fucking dense?" I muttered to myself, pinching the bridge of my nose. That got a laugh from Paul "Move out the way Quil." I said, stepping around him quickly. "If you're any good at what you're supposed to do, you would have heard me talking to Billy just now and go get them. But no, you're part of the male species and the both of you are complete idiots!" I yelled at them "Kim and Emily are being followed. By something I'm guessing you don't want them to be followed by. You have to go get them before they are attacked" I spoke slowly, as if I was talking to a three year old

"What? How do you know?" Jake asked

"Idiots." I grabbed my face in my left hand and took a deep breath "Did you not hear me the first time? There in freaking danger of being attacked by a 'Cold One'! Go. Get. Them!" I yelled, that got there asses into gear. Within seconds all six of them were out the door and of into the woods, "Retards" I muttered shaking my head and staying stood in the middle of the room

"Lexii? What's happened? Are you okay?" Billy asked me

"Uhh, kinda" I nodded "Could I get a glass of water?" I asked, my head still felt like it was spinning

"Yea, sure. Help yourself" He nodded, I grabbed a glass from the side and rinsed it out, filling it with water

"Thanks Billy" I nodded

"Come sit down. You don't look to good" He shook his head and gestured for me to follow him into the living room. We sat in quiet for a while, Billy was watching the TV and I just sat clutching my glass

"Billy, do you still have those books about the tribes?" I asked him

"Yes, there in the cupboard over in the corner" He pointed to a cabinet that looked way too big for the room it was in

"Do you mind if I take a look at a couple of them?" I asked, getting up and putting my glass on the coffee table

"No, of course I don't. Go ahead" He nodded towards the cupboard

"Thank you" I smiled, plonking myself in front of the cupboard. I was sat in front of it for a while, flicking through books that didn't help me. I was looking for something specific

"What is it that you're looking for Lexii?" He asked me, I turned to face him to see that he was looking at me curiously

"I'm not really sure" I shook my head, looking down at the book in my lap. It was the Quileute Legends "I love this book" I commented, running my hands over the top of it to remove the dust. The book was backed with dark brown leather and bonded together with long strips of a lighter shade of leather "Best bedtime stories in here" I smiled, following the scroll of the letters with my pinkie finger

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked, bursting into the house with Emily in tow. Jared and Kim followed the two and the rest of the pack filed in through the back door. Emby took one look at me sat with the legends of who he was and his eyes went wide. He totally didn't know I knew.

"Lexii?" Emby looked hurt "What are you doing?" He asked me

"Research?" I told him, but it came out as a question

"Billy how could you let her look through those?" Emby practically growled at the old man

"Hey! Don't yell at him!" I scolded Emby "He didn't know what I was looking for!" I glared. Billy was an elder of the tribe; I looked up to that man. He and Grandpa Quil helped me so much when we first moved here

"What were you looking for?" Quil asked, always the nosey shit bag.

"None of your business" I poked my tongue out at him, childishly

"What is going on Lexii? Do you know?" Sam asked me

"About what?" I played dumb

"Stop messing about Lexii. This is serious." He scolded me

"I'm not five you know." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him

"I never said you were. Could you answer my question now please?" He asked

". . ." I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't, my voice wouldn't come out. I tried to speak again, but nothing happened. I lost my breath quickly and I began to panic. Emby threw himself in front of me quickly and tried to get me to talk but I couldn't. I couldn't speak and I couldn't hear him either. My head went dizzy again and the throbbing in the back of my head returned. I clutched my head between my hands and tried to will the pain away. It wasn't going anywhere. It hurt. It hurt badly!

_I was stood in front of a boy. He looked like me. It was like he was a replica of me. I didn't understand. Who was this boy? Why did he look like me? Why did I think I recognized him?_

"_Lexii?" He spoke_

"_Yes?" I questioned the boy. How did he know my name?_

"_I've missed you so much!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around me, squeezing me tightly_

"Lexii?" Emby shook me away from the strange boy. I wanted to stay. To find out whom he was. I didn't have time to figure that out! Why did he look like me? Why did he have my features? How did he know my name if I didn't know his?

"Lexii? What was that?" Quil's voice came from the side of me. I still had my eyes closed and had my head tilted down

"Lexii? Are you okay?" A feminine voice asked me, it was Emily "Do you need a glass of water? Your inhaler?" She asked. I didn't want to be rude any longer, so I shook my head as I opened my eyes

"No thank you" I looked up and the whole pack plus Billy were surrounding me. I still had my place on the floor in front of the books; the Legends book was still sat in my lap

"Lexii? Answer me, please. Are you okay?" Emby begged of me

"Yea" I nodded "I think so" He was scared. His eyes were wild and they were glistening. As if he was ready to cry. I suppose I'd have the same reaction if the roles were reversed just now

"Was that a-?" Billy began to ask me, not finishing his question. I knew the end of it anyway and nodded

"Yes, they've been happening a lot lately. When I'm awake too. That was the second one today" I told him, looking directly at Billy and no one else

"What have?" Sam asked

"They haven't hurt that much before though. I couldn't hear anything. And I couldn't say anything. That's never happened before" I shook my head, still looking at Billy

"When was the first daytime one?" Billy asked me

"At the hospital. It was Leah, after Harry . . ." I trailed off

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked

"Have you spoken to Quil about it?" Billy ignored Paul, as did I

"No, I haven't had chance to talk to him about it yet" I shook my head, knowing he meant Pa and not the Quil who was sat to the side of me

"LEXII?" Sam roared at me, I jumped the height of myself, as did everyone else. Emby growled lowly in the direction of Sam, Emily began stroking Sam's arm reassuringly

"What?" I snapped at him

"Tell me what's going on." He ground out

"You can't tell me what to do. Your Alpha shit doesn't work on me." I glared at him; a few gasps escaped the mouths of the people around me "And yes. I do know, because, I'm the shitty 'Chosen One' from the Makah tribe who has the job of keeping an eye out for all that is wolf. Happy now?" I asked him sarcastically. Most people gasped, Emby froze in front of me and Billy chuckled quietly to himself

"Great way to tell them subtly Lexii" He laughed, I chuckled along with him

"So you're telling me you know what we are?" Sam asked I nodded "Prove it." He stated

"That's a very childish comment. How exactly do you expect me to prove that I know I'm sat in a room with six boys who shape shift into werewolves when a vampire is about? How do I prove that three of those wolves have imprinted? How do I explain that I know what a vampire is? Or that I know what a vegetarian vampire is? Or that the Cullen's are vampires themselves? And that Bella Swan is dating one of those vampires? And that she ran off to Italy to save her precious Edward from getting the Volturi to kill him? Or that she nearly gave Charlie a heart attack because he came back from his best friend's funeral and found that his daughter had ran off with only a note to explain herself? If you don't believe me then that's your problem. Because Samuel Uley; you do not scare me in the slightest. I'm more scared of my own Father than I am of you and he's one of the friendliest men who are in my life. In my sleep I don't dream. I have either nightmares or visions. Visions of what will happen in the future. And as of lately I've been having them when I'm awake too. If you don't believe me then you wouldn't have gone and got Emily and Kim from a car crash that would have killed them. They would be dead right now having the blood sucked out of them by two vampires that aren't exactly veggies. I'm sorry to be so blunt about that, but it's true." I finished my rant and looked at the eight people who were surrounding me, faces plagued with complete shook. Mouths gaped open.

"How do you know all that stuff though?" Jacob asked me

"Were you not listening to me? I see the future! I'm a freaking psycho. I saw it all." I said bluntly "Sorry. That sounded really mean. I didn't mean to sound bitter towards you then" I commented shaking my head

"It's okay I guess" Jake smiled sadly at me

"So that was why we could smell leech." Jared commented

"Does your Mom know?" Quil asked me

"Uh-huh" I nodded, turning my head to face him "Mom knows, so does Dad, your Mom, Nan, Pops, Pa, Auntie Debbie, Uncle Ste, Austin, Lucy knows but she doesn't really believe in it and of course the elders" I finished, gesturing to Billy

"You have no right to tell any of those people! Only imprints are supposed to know!" Sam exclaimed at me

"Well I do apologise but it is rather difficult to keep such a big thing from your family. Were close a close family and there not exactly stupid. They would know that something's up. Plus; 4 out of the 10 people I just mentioned live in a whole different continent. It's hardly something I could keep from my own parents, Nicky has a son who is a werewolf, and she was aware of the legends before that. Also, my Nan and Grandad are in close contact with the council of both the Makah and the Quileute tribe. And Grandpa Quil is part of the Quileute council. So explain to me exactly how I'm in the wrong, right now Sam." I ranted; the room was silent as we all waited for Sam's reply. He didn't have one. I'd make Leah so proud right now!

"How come you didn't tell me?" Quil asked, frowning, after a long while of waiting for Sam to answer

"Because I knew you'd be a wolf at some point" I shrugged, turning to face him

"Yea but I'm family." He grumbled

"Yea but you smell bad" I grinned at him

"Cousin and best friend and you didn't even tell me. How loved do I feel right now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Ohh shut ya face" I shoved his shoulder

"That's actually kinda cool. That you can see the future and stuff" Paul commented

"It's not. Believe me" I shook my head

"Does it get annoying?" Kim asked me

"Insanely." I nodded

"So it's difficult to surprise you then" Emily laughed

"Kinda" I nodded, laughing

"Do you know who else is going to phase?" Jared asked me

"Not exactly, I've seen more wolves running. But not in human form yet, I don't know who it is" I shook my head

"That sucks" Jake butted in

"How many more phase?" Sam asked me, so now he felt like being nice huh?

"Uhh, up to about the summer. I think four more, maybe five. But I don't know after that" I shook my head

"Five? That would boost numbers up to eleven!" Billy exclaimed

"And you have no idea who phases?" Quil asked I shook my head. I had a feeling, but I didn't want to say, just in case.

"What did you see just now?" Emby asked me, he'd been quiet the whole time. Not saying a word, I guess it's a lot to take in for you to find out that your imprint knows everything about your wolf life and that she can see the future.

"I'm not sure. It was someone who looked like me, but I don't know who it was. They knew my name and they said that they'd missed me, but I had no idea who he was" I shook my head, staring straight into his eyes the whole time. He stared straight back, from his eyes I could tell that he was still scared, he was annoyed, upset and I could see a little hurt in there too.

"I think we should let you two talk" Billy suggested, ushering everyone out the room "Go on. All of you, out!" He yelled pacifically at Quil and Jake, Jake was stood a little ways away from me and Emby, Quil was stood beside the two of us. They grumbled as they left the room

"I'm annoyed." He stated frowning

"I'm sorry Emby, I should have told you" I whispered, cupping his cheek and stroking his face with my thumb

"I'm not annoyed at you, I could never be annoyed at you" He shook his head and pulled me into his lap, I was facing him and I had my legs wrapped around his waist

"Why are you annoyed then?" I asked him, moving the Legends book out the way so it didn't get damaged

"I'm annoyed at myself, because you couldn't trust me enough to tell me. It's my job to look after you and to keep you safe. You should be able to trust me with anything and everything and you couldn't. You had no one your own age to talk with about it, and I'm sorry" He apologised, leaning his head on my shoulder and draping his arms around my waist

"It's not your fault at all Emby" I shook my head, forcing him to lift his head "I can trust you" I nodded, taking hold of his face

"You couldn't come to me about this and you couldn't come to me when you were upset about leaving your family in Australia. They're pretty big things Lexii and you couldn't tell me about it" He frowned, shaking his head

"I can trust you Emby; I didn't talk to you about Australia because it was a touchy subject. Quil knew all about it and I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want to burden you with my tears" I told him sadly

"I wanted you to come to me though. You don't need to worry about worrying me. I can handle it" He nodded

"I'll come to you next time" I promised

"Good" He nodded once and kissed my forehead, I hugged his neck tightly and rested my head in the crook of his neck

"Why are you still in your work clothes Candy?" Quil asked, bounding into the living room and throwing himself onto the couch. Followed by the rest of the pack and Billy

"Because Steph kicked me out of work early to go home and sleep" I told him, lifting my head from Emby's neck and turning it to face Quil

"Not the first time she's done that is it?" He asked laughing

"Nope. Certainly not" I laughed, "Jet lag is very tiring though you know. Just because you don't get it" I poked my tongue out at him

"That's cause I'm awesome, and . . . you're not" He poked his tongue out at me too

"Says the kid who still has a power ranger bed set." I said cockily, everyone burst out laughing. Quil looked both embarrassed and highly annoyed

"Seriously?" Paul asked, laughing hard

"Mmm" Quil mumbled, slouching in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest "I hate you Lexii" He glared at me

"Aww I love you too Quil" I smiled cheekily at him, I turned around in Emby's arms so that my back was against his chest, his hands linked over mine and I hugged them around my waist

"That is too good" Jared laughed, laughing a little bit harder

After teasing Quil a hell of a lot more, Billy finally decided that we were being too mean. So we stopped bully him. Much to everyone's disappointment. Emby had walked me home shortly after, not before I cleaned up the piles of books around Billy's living room. We were sat on the couch watching TV eating chocolate. I was feeding it to Emby because he had his arms around me and could not do anything with them

"Aww come on, I want a bit more than that!" He exclaimed, running his fingers over my tummy. He seemed to be fine with the whole vision thing now; we'd talked about it on the way home

"You can't have more." I shook my head at him and popped another cube in my own mouth

"Why not?" He asked with a frown

"Because . . . then there won't be any more for me!" I told him grinning

"That's hardly fair" He grumbled

"Yea it is. It's my chocolate!" I grinned, popping another into my mouth

"I share my food with you" He said, trying to bite the piece that I had placed between my lips

"Nu-uh" I shook my head smiling

"Uh-huh" He grinned, biting the chocolate with his teeth and kissing me softly around the chunk

"Hey!" I frowned as he took the chocolate away from my lips and chewed it quickly

"You want it back?" He asked, opening his mouth and showing me the chewed up chocolate on his tongue

"Yea actually" I nodded, kissing him quickly and licking the chocolate off of his tongue

"Eww! Lexii!" He scolded me

"You shouldn't have offered if you didn't want me to take it" I shook my head once

"But it was chewed up and you licked it off my tongue" He wrinkled his nose

"I know I did. It tasted good too" I grinned, giving him another piece

"I won't offer you this bit" He shook his head smiling

"Why not? It tastes even better from your mouth" I told him

"That's because I taste delicious" He grinned vainly

"I know you do" I told him, kissing his lips. He took the opportunity to take the half eaten bar of chocolate out of my hands

"HEY!" I frowned at him

"What?" He asked innocently, moving me off of him and getting up. Throwing about 4 blocks in his mouth at once

"That's my chocolate!" I yelled, getting up to follow him

"Not anymore" He shook his head, running to the opposite side of the couch

"Embry." I pouted when he ran around the couch as I did "Gimme my chocolate!" I put my hands on my hips and stomped my foot

"No." He shook his head and ran back to his starting point as I got to mine. I was back in front of the couch and I had a plan. I quickly jumped on top of the couch and over the back of it; I'd surprised Emby so he had no time to brace himself as we fell to the floor. Me on top of him, I was straddling him and had my hands either side of his head

"Give. Me. My. Chocolate." I ground out, like a five year old

"Nope." He shook his head and grinned huge as he stuffed the bar down his pants

"I will go down there." I told him

"I don't have underwear on" He told me with a smirk

"Aww now my chocolate will be icky!" I slapped his shoulder

"Still going down there?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes" I nodded, reaching my hand down his shorts.

"Lexii!" He shrieked and wriggled about. He wasn't lying about the underwear. He did not have boxers on. I grabbed my chocolate bar and quickly brought my hand out of his trousers. Hovering my hand over his manhood a little, he groaned and I giggled at him

"Shouldn't have taken my chocolate" I grinned at him, jumping up

"I'll get it back" He said, getting up too

"No" I shook my head squealing as I ran up the stairs

"Yes" He said, quickly following me up

"Noo!" I screamed as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. We were outside my room; I had planned on running in there and locking the door behind me

"You're not having it" I shook my head at him with a huge smile on my face

"Wanna bet?" He smirked, yanking it outta my hand

"Hey?" I groaned, getting up in his face. I was breathing heavily, its difficult running away from a werewolf you know!

"What? What do you want?" He asked, smiling as big as me

"You." I whispered

"Not the chocolate then?" He asked

"No. You" I told him, shaking my head

"Well what if you can't have me?" He was teasing me now

"Tough. Because I will have you." I told him, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and dragging his lips to mine, he kissed me fiercely "Emby, I want you" I told him, breathing heavily into his mouth

"You have me" He told me

"No. I _want _you" I told him, pulling him in for another kiss. I think he understood this time because he walked me backwards until my back came into contact with the door of my bedroom. I rested my hand on the handle with one hand as I gripped his shirt tighter with the other

"Are you ready?" He asked me, pulling away only very slightly

"One hundred and twenty percent" I nodded, pushing down on the handle and guiding him into my room. I shut the door behind us and he shoved me up against it, discarding the reason we were running about my house in the first place

"I love you" He told me

"I love you too" I gasped as he pulled my shirt up over my head, he threw it to the ground and I did the same with his shirt. I pushed at his bare chest and we stumbled back to my bed

"Are you sure?" He asked me as we were at the edge of my bed

"Yes" I nodded, fumbling with the button on his shorts as I undid it; I flicked the zip down and pushed his shorts to the floor. He pulled me backwards and we fell onto the bed, he flipped me over and pulled at my jeans. I quickly undid them and felt an idiot for wearing skinny's today. He yanked them off with great difficulty, ripping them slightly

"I never liked those jeans anyway" I murmured into his lips

"Me either" He shook his head and I kicked off my underwear

"Wait." I pushed at his chest; his lips didn't leave my skin. He trailed kisses across my jaw, and down my neck, suckling on my neck "Do you have a condom?" I asked him, he bit down on my neck harder; leaving a mark that I'm sure will last longer than the last one "Emby?" I asked him

"No" He shook his head as he lifted it from my neck, "Do you?" He asked peppering my face with kisses

"No" I shook my head, he stopped abruptly. I didn't want him to! "Fuck it. I'm on the pill" I said, grabbing his head and pulling it closer to me

"I love you" He chuckled

* * *

"Emby . . ." I breathed as I trailed patterns on his toned stomach. We were led under my covers, Emby led on his back looking up at the ceiling, playing with my hair and I was led on my front with my head rested on his chest; completely butt nakey after my imprinter had just taken my virginity. It was absolutely amazing, I had no one else to compare it too, but I don't wanna ever be able to do so

"Have you had better? Was I awful? I'm sorry" He apologised quickly

"Emby, you were my first time" I told him slapping his chest, half heartedly so he'd stop talking "And in my opinion, you were amazing" I could tell he was grinning

"You were my first time too" He told me, kissing the top of my head

"Hey Lexii . . ." Emby started after a little while of comfortable silence

"Yea handsome?" I asked

"It's a good job your parents are out for the weekend" He laughed

"That would have been pretty difficult to explain to them" I laughed back

"Very." He nodded; I led my head back on his chest and rested my eyes

"I love you" I heard Emby say

"I love you too" I said, turning my head and kissing his chest. "Emby, you tired me out!" I chuckled "And I'm hungry. You want something to eat?" I asked him, leaning up on my forearms atop of his chest

"I'm sorry, but if it's any consolation; you made me tired too" He chuckled and I leant down to kiss him slowly "And some food would be lovely" He smiled

"Alrighty" I smiled, sitting up and covering myself with the blanket

"I've seen it before gorgeous, no need to hide" He said from behind me and stroked the part of my back just above my butt

"I know you have" I grinned, and looked around the room. When I got up, I first went to retrieve my knickers and slid them on, then I found my bra and put that on too and grabbed Emby's shirt. It came to mid thigh and I was happy with that length, as long as no one decided to pay me a visit today "Make yourself at home, even though you kinda already have" I chuckled leaning over my bed and kissing him chastely

"Love you" He called after me


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**I apologise for not posting a Chapter earlier. I thought I had, but obviously not . . . Sorry**

**Here it is, feedback would be great :) x  
**

* * *

EPOV

I had been told to make myself at home, in my girlfriend's house, by my girlfriend. I was still in her bed after we had spent the whole afternoon in bed together, my girlfriend; my imprint; my soul mate and I had 'done the deed' today. For the first time ever, twice. And you know what; I loved it. I loved her, I still do, in fact; I think I may love her more. Can a guy's life get any better?

I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed in bed for a little longer. Once I heard Lexii pottering about in the kitchen, I decided to get up. I went to get my shorts that had been thrown across the room at some point and realised that out of all the times I had been in this room, I never paid much attention to how it was. I was too focused on my girl.

The room was kinda big; well, it was big for a La Push house. The back wall was covered in kinda blueish floral patterned wallpaper; the two walls to the side of it were a similar shade. The double bed on the wallpaper wall, and I realised that it actually had similar patterned sheets to the wall, a silky throw was at the bottom of the bed, it had been kicked off along with two matching pillows. To the side of the bed was a white wood bedside table, it had a lamp on it which was the same color as the walls and a picture frame was placed so it was facing the bed, I took a closer look to see it was Lexii in the photograph, along with two other kids; a boy who looked about the same age as her and another girl, she was defiantly younger. I recognised these kids as her cousins from Australia, she was always talking about them and I could tell that they were very important people in her life. My Lexii and the boy I remembered was called Austin were sat in pull out chairs on the beach and the younger girl, Lucy was sat in the middle of them on the sand, the three of them were grinning at the camera with mouths full, wearing only swimwear; which if I must say, made Lexii look absolutely gorgeous!

After cleaning away a little drool, I looked around the rest of her room, there was a white dresser on one of the side walls with 3 little wooden wolf ornaments scattered around a mirror that was leant up against the wall. There were some pictures of her and her friends in picture frames stood up there too, with some make up left to fall out of the bag. Next to the dresser was a matching wardrobe, one of the doors was a mirror and as I walked past, I caught sight of my reflection, God I looked good after sex. I vainly thought; winking at myself, on the back wall there was a stairway up into the loft, under the staircase there was a corner desk with an Apple Mac placed in the middle, a printer to the side and couple of pictures up on the wall. All around the computer were post-it notes, me being the nosey person I am went to look at what they said; maybe I shouldn't have done. They read 'Mrs Lexii Call' 'I 3 Embry Call' 'Embry 4 Lexii' there were about twenty of the things all saying different things about me being hot and how 'scrummy' I was, stuck around the edge of the screen. I wonder if I was supposed to see these, I smiled to myself

On the staircase wall, there were hundreds of pictures. No joke. You could not see the wall apart from a little bit at the top where she couldn't reach, the pictures were of loads of different people; her friends, people who I'm guessing are her family. There were even a couple with me in them, the two that caught my eye though were one of me giving Lexii a piggy back Jacob to the side of us giving Emily a piggy back, Emily was her girl-best-friend. And another one of me sat at the bottom of a slide in Town Park with Lexii behind me, arms around my waist and Emily looked as if she was about to slide down and join us, we were wearing the same clothes as the other picture, so it must have been the same day, the thing that caught my attention was the fact that I could not remember for the life of me, when this happened. The close proximity in which Lexii was to me was confusing, in both pictures she's holding onto me, the first one she looks like she's hanging onto my neck for dear life, but the second looks like she wanted to be there, like she could think of nowhere else to be at that moment in her life. She looked like she loved me, and I could not remember the day in which it happened

"I love that picture" Lexii said from the side of me, I was thinking so hard that I hadn't heard her walk into the room and stand next to me, I jumped shocked, and she laughed a little

"When was it taken?" I asked her, she reached out for the picture of me and Jake giving her and Emily piggy backs and looked at the back of the photo

"April 2009" She smiled and put the picture back and smiled up at me

"Was this the same day?" I asked her pointing to the one of us on the slide

"Yea" She nodded

"I don't really remember this day" I told her frowning

"You don't?" Her voice wavered a little "I loved this day" She smiled a little but tried to hide it

"Well we look like we were having fun" I told her, taking the tray of food from her grasp

"We did" She said "Well, I certainly did" She muttered, pulling me over to the bed and plonking herself down "I know you have a bottomless pit, so I made you lots" She grinned at me

"Aww you thought of me, I feel loved!" I smiled at her and sat myself down opposite her

"I always think about you" She smiled, blushing

"I think about you all the time!" I exclaimed, tucking in.

I actually ate my bacon sandwiches quite slowly. Well, for me anyway. I had only eaten 5 sandwiches and Lexii had finished her 2. I was watching her the whole time though because she didn't want to get anything on my shirt so she had taken it off, I paid no attention to her demands when she told me off for watching her eat

"I have a question." I told her grinning mischievously "Your computer" I started, I didn't need to finish and her face was literally gobsmacked

"You read those? That wasn't me! It was Quil and Emily and Stevie and Alicia! I swear, I didn't write those things" She shook her head furiously

"Well I'm rather disappointed that you didn't. I mean I wouldn't want anyone else commenting on how scrummy my butt looked would I?" I questioned with a grin

"Okay maybe they quoted me on that one, but the rest was them" She blushed again

"Oh my butt is scrummy now is it?" I asked eyebrows raised, she nodded her head slightly "Well I suppose I could agree with you there" I smiled

"You're so vain" She slapped my arm "But you do have a lovely looking butt" She laughed moving the tray to her bedside table

"Why thank you" I grinned smug, throwing my head at the pillows and opening my arms for her to fall into

"No problem" She laughed, lying down purposefully not in my arms. And as she did so, her boobs pushed themselves up to the edge of her bra and caught my attention "Ahem?" She lifted my head so I was looking at her; she had raised eyebrows and covered her body with an arm

"If you are just in it for the sex, I don't have any problem with beating the crap out of you" She told me with a hand on her hip

"What? No, no! I'm not, I didn't-" She started to laugh, I stopped confused

"I was joking you dingbat!" She calmed down and laid on her front with her cheek rested on her hands

"Oh-But just for the record. I'm not. I love you" I told her anyway

"I know, because if you were I would kill you" She chuckled

"Oh it'd be lovely if you didn't" I smiled, playing with a strand of her hair

"I won't, don't worry" She said, climbing on top of me. Her centre right _there_, made worse because she only had the thin layer of her knickers on and the fact that she had leant down and kissed me; slowly and passionately. I love this girl so much, but she really shouldn't do this, not after this afternoons activities. Just the thought of her like that got me a little exited 'downstairs', she must have felt it as she broke away and raised an eyebrow at me

"Sorry" I started to move her away from me, but she locked her arms at each side of my head and the look of want in her eyes was enough for me to take her; right there, right then.

* * *

"Embry, I love you" She told me, dropping to the side of me

"I love you too Lexii" I smiled, kissing her as she had done to me earlier

"I think we might be getting better at that" She smiled as her eyes became heavy and she dropped to sleep in my arms, I kissed her forehead gently and just watched her sleep. She looked adorable as she slept, she looked peaceful, and I pulled the covers over her shoulder slightly so she wasn't so exposed

LPOV

My afternoon was tiring. Three times we'd done it! And let's just say; we were not the ten minutes and done kind of couple. Emby had gone and got a shower when I was asleep, so it was my turn to get one now. It was the nicest shower I've had in a while actually, I reluctantly got out of it after 45 minutes and towel dried my hair. It'd dry off throughout the night. Going into my room I got changed quickly into some shorts and a little spaghetti strap vest top, I pulled my hair over my shoulder and grabbed a handful of movies

"Emby I got some movies, you wanna watch one?" I asked him as I ran down the stairs and threw them at him. He was lounging on the couch like any normal day; Jake, Quil and Paul were sat with him

"Your house stinks." Jake told me

"What?" I asked him, I was stood behind Emby's couch. And looking around my living room; it was looking quite clean. As was my bedroom

"You cleaned my house again didn't you?" I asked Emby

"Maybe" He grinned up at me; I scowled at him and ruffled his hair

"Your house smells fucking awful." Paul repeated

"Get out of it then." I stated, shrugging my shoulders

"I'd rather not, I quite like pissing you off" He grinned

"Why does my house smell bad anyway?" I asked the boys

"You're not a virgin." Paul stated with a smirk and I felt confused, a blush creeping up to my face

"How do you-? Oh. OH! Eww. You can smell that?" I exclaimed, I could feel my face going a brighter shade of red

"Yes. Unfortunately" The three of them grumbled

"Well, uh that's awkward." I stated, quickly turning and heading towards the kitchen, wincing slightly at the pain between my legs

"Candy, what the fuck is that on your back?" Quil exclaimed as I was just through the doorway

"That's my tattoo. I got it in Australia" I told him proudly

"Get your ass over here" He told me, pointing to the spot in front of him. I shrugged and went back over there

"You have a tattoo?" Paul asked me, raising his eyebrows

"No." I stated, sarcastically

"Paw prints?" Quil asked on closer inspection

"Uh-huh" I nodded, fiddling with my fringe

"Wolves paw prints?" He asked, I just shrugged "My mother is going to kill you." He stated

"Technically I'm already dead." I said, heading back to the kitchen

"What the crap?" Jake asked

"Well, I went in with the intentions of getting a bracelet around my wrist, you know, like flowers or something. But I saw this and thought it was really cool" I told them "My Dad thought I was getting a bracelet too, to say he was pissed off when I came back with that is an understatement" I nodded, pointing to my shoulder

"I bet that hurt like hell" Paul assumed

"Ehh, kinda. I'd rather go through having that 10 times over than have my Dad's reaction again though" I laughed

"Yea but he has tattoo's too" Emby stated

"Yea, but he didn't want me getting a massive one. I didn't know this till afterwards though. I went with Uncle Ste because he was getting one on the back of his leg. He helped me make the decision" I shrugged

"Did Embry sway your decision by any chance?" Jake asked me, cocking his eyebrow

"Maybe." I grinned, shrugging and skipping off to the kitchen for the second time. I saw Emby had the biggest grin on his face and I love that I did that

"Get me a drink" Quil told me

"I only have coke. Can or glass?" I asked from the kitchen

"Can." All four of them replied

"You're all lazy poo heads." I grumbled, walking to the doorway with four cans of coke in my hand "Catch!" I said quickly throwing a can to each of them

"Ta" Paul nodded

"Thanks" Jake said

"Thank you" Emby grinned

"No problem. You're welcome Quil." I said obviously.

"Thanks Lexii" He said, poking his tongue out at me

"Manners cost nothing, fatty." I told him, sitting on the couch with a can of Lilt

"What happened to only having coke?" Jake asked

"I only have coke for you lot." I said "Lilt is mine. Unless Emily hits me till I give her some." I shrugged

"That's mean" Quil commented, flicking channels

"Your mean." I stated, curling into Emby's side

"I am so not mean." He glared at me

"You bullied me when we were kids." I said, Emby growled and tucked me under his arm

"I totally didn't! That was Austin!" Quil exclaimed

"Ehh. It was both of you" I glared back

"Pshh you bullied us too." He shrugged

"You were a mean child." Jake told Quil

"You know what he did once?" I asked

"What?" Jake asked

"When I ate one of his cookies one time; he hit me with a wooden spoon and it snapped in half. I was in agony for days!" I stated, Emby growled at Quil, I knew he was mentally throwing daggers at him right now

"How old were you?" Paul asked, laughing

"This was probably . . . about 4 months ago" I told them

"You have to admit, it was pretty funny. Plus I did buy you a LOT of cookies after" Quil said, nodding to himself. Emby's growls became louder

"Emby don't growl." I scolded him, slapping his chest. He stopped as soon as I hit him but continued to glare at my best friend

"That is evil." Jacob stated

"I know right. He's a dickhead." I said, grinning innocently at Quil

"Whatever. Whore." He retaliated

"Douche bag." I muttered

"Bitch." He shot back

"Woof." I said, a little sarcastically

"That is totally not an insult" He mock glared

"It wasn't supposed to be" I mimicked his posture. "I'm hungry. I want some noodles." I stated getting up and walking away from him, into the kitchen

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything__  
__I just wanna lay in my bed__  
__Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone__  
__'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything__  
__Nothing at all, nothing at all__  
__Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X__  
__Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex__  
__And she's gonna scream out__  
__This is great__  
__(Oh my god, this is great)__  
__Yeah, I might mess around__  
__And get my college degree__  
__I bet my old man will be so proud of me__  
__But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_" I sung quietly to myself as I made up my pot noodle

"Quil, guess where I got roped into going with Lucy and Auntie Deb" I asked him, hanging around the doorframe into the living room

"Where?" He asked, looking over from the TV

"Guess." I told him

"Shopping?" He suggested I shook my head "Lucy's Soccer?" He asked, I shook my head again, "The bad piper?" He asked

"No, he wasn't there anymore. We think he moved on" I frowned. The Bad Piper was a man who played rock music on his bag pipes. It was actually really cool

"Where did you go then?" He asked

"To a Justin Bieber concert." I stated

"You went to a Justin Bieber concert?" He asked, I nodded "But you hate him" He seemed confused

"Yea I know" I nodded, grabbing my pot noodle and taking it with me to sit back with Emby

"Well why did you go then?" Emby asked

"Cause Lucy asked me to go with her. Surprisingly enough, I actually had fun" I nodded

"How?" Paul raised an eyebrow

"Because me and my Auntie were taking the piss the whole time. Lucy didn't know though, she thought we were being serious" I laughed "I was screaming with her when he came on stage and everything. It was so funny" I nodded, feeding a forkful of noodles to Emby as he nudged my side and opened his mouth

"But he sounds like a girl!" Jake exclaimed

"I know that. But Lucy was having fun" I shrugged "I bought a Bieber Fever t-shirt and everything, she was on my shoulders and when everyone stopped screaming and waving and stuff she started doing it and he waved at us and said hi." I told them

"You secretly like him don't you" Emby joked

"Eww. Nu-uh" I shook my head having another bite of noodles

"Yea alright then" He laughed, kissing my head

"Ohh and you know Austin plays for his Dad's soccer team sometimes?" I asked Quil

"Yeah" He nodded

"Well we all went the pub after one of their games. And Austin's old school teacher is in the team, so when they're having a drink and stuff his teacher just looks at him and he had drainpipes on. You know, like proper clinging to his legs, personally I thought he was wearing jeggins, but he slapped me when I asked him. Anyway. He like, looked at his jeans and like, pinged them. And he was just like "How Gay." It was sooo funny. I was so close wetting myself. He went bright red and everyone was laughing at him. It was hilarious." I laughed at the memory

"That would have been hilarious to see" He laughed

"Well, Mom offered" I shrugged, resting my feet on the coffee table and slouching into Emby's side

"You were going to take him to Australia with you?" Paul asked

"Yea why not? He's been before" I shrugged again, eating the last bits of my pot noodle. Paul shrugged his shoulders in answer to my question


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

LPOV

"Are you sure your okay with this?" Emby asked me, it was Sunday morning and we were on our way to Sam and Emily's. Now that they knew that I know about the wolves I was 'allowed' to go there

"Of course I'm okay with it. If I wasn't would I still be here?" I said, raising an eyebrow

"That's true" He smiled down at me and swung our arms between us as we walked

"I'm just glad we don't have any more secrets" I grinned and began to skip as Emby's strides were too big for me to keep up with

"Me too!" He grinned down at me. I shrieked and giggled as he picked me up by my waist and kissed me passionately

"Hey! You two, stop eating each other's faces and go inside. Emily has a visitor and Quil has something to tell us" Paul said secretively, his code was shit. I knew exactly what they were talking about

"Did he imprint?" I asked, happy for my best friend. Jake and Paul looked at me shocked, and then to Emby

"You told her?" Jake asked

"I already knew." I raised my eyebrows at them as I tapped my head, dragging Emby towards the house. I stopped to knock, but Emby carried on going

"Hello?" He called out and Paul and Jake followed us into the kitchen

"You arrived just in time, I've just made a batch of cookies" Emily told us as she placed them in the middle of the table. There was a little girl sat at the table, colouring in, and Quil was sat next to her. He seemed very happy to help. Sam sat opposite the two with his arms crossed and glaring at Quil

"Can I have one pweese?" The little girl asked, I knew that voice anywhere

"Claireabell?" I asked, my suspicions were confirmed when the little girl whipped her head around and grinned at me

"Bobbie!" She squealed and ran at me, I caught her in a hug and she wrapped herself around me. I'd known this little girl since the day she was born! Her parents lived next door to me when I lived in Neah Bay; I was there when her Mom went into labour

"I haven't seen you for ages!" I exaggerated my words

"Where's Howey?" She asked, looking behind me

"He's at home" I told her

"You take me see him?" She stated rather than asked as she nodded her head

"I can't do that sweetie; you're at your Auntie Emily's house" I told her and let her down when she wriggled "That's where I know you from!" I exclaimed

"How do you even know Claire?" Sam asked, seeming a little accusing

"Dat's Bobbie!" Claire exclaimed at her soon to be Uncle

"Ohh I remember. Your Claire's godmother, you were the once who was playing peek-a-boo with her throughout the christening" Emily realised, chuckling

"Yep. That was me" I said, proudly "Her Momma went into labour when I was at her house" I admitted

"How did you know Sally though?" Sam asked, what was it with this guy and not believing me?

"Cause she was my next door neighbour for the whole of my life when I lived in Neah" I nodded "You look different from the christening. You had lighter hair didn't you and you wore it up all the time" I motioned putting my hair up in a fancy up doo

"Yea, it was" She nodded, cleaning up her kitchen

"Well you looked pretty in your frock" I smiled and sat down next to Claire. Emby sat next to me and held my hand under the table

"Thanks" She smiled at me

"Auntie Emily aways looks pwitty" Claire nodded and continuing with her picture

"I agree" Sam grinned at his fiancée and got up to litter her face with kisses

"Was there a reason we had to meet here? Because I'm kinda bored." Paul said, coming out from the living room and standing in the doorway

"Yes, there was. Pack meeting. Living room. Now." Sam said in his Alpha command voice, Paul made his way back into the living room after he took a handful of cookies, Sam followed him back into the lounge

"Love you" Emby whispered, kissing me softly

"Love you too" I whispered back as he went into the living room

"Quil?" Sam yelled from the living room and he got up quickly and ran to the living room

"Aren't you gonna go in there?" Emily asked me

"No, I'm not part of the pack" I shook my head "Plus I haven't seen Claire in god knows how long" I explained ruffling the little girls hair

"You are part of the pack. The day Embry saw you after he . . ." She trailed off because Claire was sat there "Yea . . . you automatically became a part of the pack" She nodded "Kim's in there" She added

"How come your not then?" I asked, eyebrows raised

"Because I already know what they're going on about and I have to make some lunch for the guys" She nodded

"Well I think I can hazard a guess at what is going on anyway" I nodded, picking up a crayon and colouring the other page of Claire's book

"What's that then?" She challenged

"Something about an I-M-P-R-I-N-T, Quil and Claire?" I asked, raising my own eyebrows

"How did you know?" She asked, completely shocked I just tapped my head; she smiled at me and continued in her kitchen. Me and Claire worked in silence then, Emily occasionally laughing at our expressions but keeping herself to herself

"Ooo would you look at that?" She randomly said, I looked up at her and she had her arm in an awkward position looking at a bruise

"Ahh, does it hurt?" I asked her

"No, but it looks bad doesn't it" I nodded

"That's hardly anything Emily. Look at these" I told her, resting my feet on the chair next to me and lifting my trouser legs to my knees

"Ouch. How did you do that?" She asked

"Well that is from a incident with a golf club" I pointed to a scar that was forming from the middle of my shin down to my ankle, "That is from where I was pushed into the pool at my Aunties and I caught my leg on the way in" I pointed to a bruise on the other leg, "That one is from when I jumped into the pool and landed on the little slope thingy" I pointed to another bruise on the same leg, "I'm not sure why that one's there, or that one" I shook my head pointing to smaller bruises on the scar leg "Actually yea I do, there from where Lucy kicked me in her sleep. The evil cow." I muttered the last part, "And that graze is from falling off of a flying fox." I concluded, pointing to a graze on my ankle

"What's a flying fox?" She asked

"It's one of those things that you have to hold onto and you push yourself off of it, hopefully getting to the other side. But the one I went on was rusted. And I fell. I ripped a brand new pair of jeans doing it as well. My Momma was not happy" I shook my head laughing

"I'm not surprised, it looks really sore" She nodded looking concerned

"Ehh only if you poke it" I shrugged

"You're an idiot." Quil stated walking back into the kitchen

"Why?" I frowned at him

"Because you did the exact same thing last time you were in Australia. And in the exact same place" He told us, coming over to inspect it

"Happened at the same park too" I laughed, he shook his head at me and took his seat back next to Claire. The others filed in after him, Emby lifting my feet and taking a seat on the chair I had them rested on. He placed my feet on his legs and stroked my wounds; frowning at them. The others sat around the table, Kim on Jared's lap. Sam pulled Emily onto his lap

"What was the incident with the golf club?" Emily asked, looking down at the scar

"Let me guess; Austin wouldn't help you put the pool cover on?" Quil looked up from helping Claire colour in

"Exactly." I laughed, he shook his head laughing

"I don't understand" Kim shook her head, confused

"Yea, me either" Emily shook her head

"Well my Auntie asked me to get Austin to help me put the pool cover on cause it was getting dark and he was sat playing video games. So I went to annoy him but he still wouldn't help. But, me being me . . . I found a tennis racket and hit him with it. That resulted in him punching me and giving me a dead arm, so I stood in front of the TV so he couldn't see anything and he hit me with a golf stick." I told them, Emby was growling slightly but Emily and Kim still looked confused

"Surely that would leave a bruise not a scar though?" Jake asked

"He didn't exactly hit me with the right end. You know the end with the rubber handle thingy?" I checked he nodded "Well that was kinda broke. So it was sharp. That was the bit I got hit with" I nodded, Emby growled again so I smiled that I was okay now

"Fair enough" Jake laughed

"Did he help you then?" Paul asked

"No, I told off of him and his Dad shouted" I laughed. They all laughed at me and I pulled my trouser legs back down

"I'll have another injury to add to the list soon" I told Emily, sitting at the table properly

"How do you know that?" She asked

"Because apparently I'm going to play manhunt pretty soon and I'm gonna hurt myself somehow" I shrugged, tapping my head

"Does that not get annoying? The whole seeing stuff before it happens thing?" Sam asked

"Yep" I nodded

"I thought you quit playing that after last time?" Quil asked, chuckling a little

"Yea well. We don't go in the woods anymore. That's outta bounds and Wal Mart" I glared at him

"What are you glaring at me for I didn't do anything!" He held his hands up in surrender

"Yea he didn't do anyfin" Claire poked her tongue out at me and quickly got back to her pictures. Everyone laughed at her and I ruffled her hair

"What happened?" Jared asked

"We were playing manhunt; I was on a team with Vicky and Emily. That's hell in itself, especially when all three of us were hyped up. We went back to Vicky's but we rang them and told them where we were cause Emily had to pee and they all left. They went to Wal Mart. We were worried because they told us that they were lost, we were screaming all over the woods; looking for them. And the cheeky gits legged it to Wal Mart" I pulled a face at Quil

"That totally wasn't me! I went home!" He exclaimed

"You could have at least rang us to tell us that they weren't there anymore" I accused

"Yea alright it was over a year ago. Get over it" He told me

"Some best friend you are" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest and looking off into the distance

"Whatever. You love me really" He smiled a huge cheesy grin at me

"Ehh s'pose I do" I shrugged

"Besties" We laughed, poking our tongues out at each other and high fiving

"You two are seriously weird." Jared and Kim commented at the same time

"I know right" I said, sounding like a total goon

"Gotta go, see you guys later" Jake told us as he and Paul got up, they shared a glance with Sam

"What's wrong?" Me, Emily and Kim all asked at the same time

"Nothing" Sam shook his head, and the imprints all raised their eyebrows at their wolf boys. Emby looked pained that he couldn't tell me, but still shook his head and slid me onto his lap, nuzzling his face into my neck. _I'll get it out of him later_

"Hey! I was sittin' next t' Bobbie!" Claire moaned at Emby and pulled the cutest face ever at him

"Sorry munchkin, but she's mine" Emby told the 5 year old

"Nu-huh" She shook her head firmly and pointed to the seat I'd just vacated. Emby muffled a laugh into my hair and sat in the place Claire was pointing to, she nodded happily to herself and carried on with her picture. It was actually getting to the point where it was better than something I could colour in

"I have to go home" Kim said out of the blue, I looked up to see her on her phone; texting someone back

"I'm coming with you" Jared gave her no room to argue

"I'll see you guys later, bye Claire" She waved, Claire looked up from her picture and smiled

"Bye Kimmy, I liked meeting you I did" She grinned triumphantly

"I liked meeting you too sweetie" She ruffled her hair as they went past

"Bye guys" They called as they left the house

"Bye" We recited back

"I better go help Paul and Jake" Sam said, kissing Emily before getting up and running off into the woods. She looked after him concerned and I was a little confused. _I'm defiantly getting this out of Emby. _I thought

"I finished my picture" Claire said and held it up

"That's beautiful Claire" Emily smiled at her niece

"Aww look at that, you stayed in the lines and everything" I cooed

"I didn't" She shook her head quickly "Qwil did dat bit" She grinned cheekily, Quil grinned; happy that she'd acknowledged he'd helped her

"And here I thought that the baby was all grown up" I smiled at her

"Hey! I not a baby. I five" She huffed "Five, bq/yas, šuč̓, five." She was determined

"Where'd you learn that?" Emily asked, shocked

"Off of Papa" She smiled "Dadee"

"Well done baby" Emily grinned at her

"I not a baby!" She shouted at Emily

"Hey! Don't speak to your Auntie like that." I scolded her

"Yea but I not a baby" She ground out

"I don't care. You don't speak to her like that. And don't get cheeky either" I rose my eyebrows at her and she huffed, flopping down onto the table

"Thanks" Emily mouthed with a smile, I smiled back at her

"It's okay sweetie" Quil rubbed her back softly, she only grunted at him and shifted about under his hand

"Claire" I warned

"What?" She snapped at me, Emby growled lowly at her. I elbowed him in the chest and he soon stopped

"There's no need to be nasty. Quil was being nice to you" I stated

"Well I not a baby" She snapped

"Then sit yourself up and stop acting like one" I told her, she sat up and crossed her arms over her chest with a face on. Mimicking what I'd said in a voice that sounded nothing like my own. Emby growled again, Quil growled at him

"Claire Louise Young, you better stop acting like a spoilt brat right now." I warned her, ignoring the two boys

"I not" She huffed

"I doubt your Dad will have the same opinion" I teased her

"You wouldn't" She said cockily

"Try me" I challenged

"Come on Qwil." She grabbed his hand and stormed off into the living room with him, stopping at the doorway to pull tongues at me. Quil was just delighted that she'd dragged him off with her

"Cheeky little cow" Emby grumbled

"She's only five Emby, she'll be absolutely fine in a minute" I said

"Yea but she shouldn't talk to you like that" He grumbled

"Once again, she's only five Emby." I told him

"Our kids are gonna be good as gold all the time" He stated nodding his head

"Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about that" Emily raised an eyebrow at him

"Never too early to plan" He shook his head

"Really? How much have you planned?" I asked him

"We're gonna live in a huge house with a white picket fence and it'll have a room for each of the kids; four of them, possibly five. Terry, Kirsty, Hannah, Adam and Lewis. Terry's first, then Kirsty and then Hannah and then Adam and Lewis. And we'll have a little border collier dog called Troy" He nodded, grinning

"Bloody hell" Emily gasped

"You've been thinking a lot" I went wide eyed

"Only if that's okay with you" He checked, nodding

"Uh-huh" I shook my head "If we're having kids together you are not calling them Terry and Kirsty. Taylor and Annabelle, Annie for short" I told him

"Alright then" He nodded, kissing me softly

"You two are gonna be busy then ain't you" Emily laughed, getting up to start lunch

"Very" Emby grinned and kissed me deeply, I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck

"Oi. You two; there's children in the house and your certainly not starting out your plan in my kitchen" Emily swatted at us with her tea towel "Go on, the two of you. Out!" She flicked us with the tea towel when Emby kissed me again

"Okay, okay! We're going!" I held up my hands, grinning at her. She laughed back and shook her head at us

"Where're we going?" Emby asked with a glint in his eye

"The living room" I told him, getting up and dragging him along with me

"Yea but Claire's in the living room" He whined tapping my ass as he went

"Exactly. Control yourself boy!" I ordered

"Yes Ma'am" He nodded and saluted me

"That's better" I nodded and pulled his head down from the neck, kissing him deeply

"Eeee dat is icky" Claire groaned from the coffee table

"Your icky" I said, dragging Emby over to the couch

"Nu-uh" She shook her head

"Ya-ah" I nodded

"Bobbie. I has a question." She said Quil was watching her intently. It was a bit weird to be honest

"What's that then?" I asked, fighting with Emby hands

"Did you get me anything from your happy holidays?" She asked with an innocent smile, Emby's hands won the battle as they snaked around my middle and pulled me onto his lap

"Don't be cheeky Claire!" Emily scolded

"It's fine" I told Emily "Course I did. I always do don't I?" I smiled at her

"What is it?" She asked

"What did you ask me for?" I questioned

"Miggle!" She grinned and pounced at me, I grunted when she landed on me. I think Emby did too

"Yea I got you Smiggle!" I grinned back "I got you your school set and your little lunch box" I told her, tapping her nose

"We go get it" She said, nodding and getting up, trying to pull me along with her

"No, we not go get it. You're at Auntie Emily's now, and you can wait till later when you Mommie comes to get you, yea?" I nodded

"Nooo" She shook her head "I want now" She huffed

"Well tough" I said, shaking my head

"How come I never got anything" Quil grumbled at me

"You did. You just haven't been to my house since I got back" I shook my head

"Excuses, excuses" He shook his head, laughing a little


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this, I hate it when stories are left for months on end before a new chapter is added and here I am doing the same thing! I _have _had loads if schoolwork to be doing though; Coursework, Exams ect. I know this is a terrible excuse, however I'm gonna try and update it some more this week because it's the half term ... I'm also gonna try and steady out the updating to once a week. Not sure if I'll assign days or whatever, but it should be done :)**

* * *

**LPOV**  
"Hey Emby?" I asked. We were led on my bed watching TV. Claire had convinced me to bring her round so she could get her prezzie and I gave Quil his then too, they'd left soon after and I was determined to get this information out of Emby

"Yea gorgeous?" He looked down at me and smiled

"Do you love me?" I asked sitting up

"Of course I do. I love you all the money in the world" He nodded his head vigorously

"So that's lots then?" I checked

"Yes. A zillion times over" He nodded

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on?" I asked, trailing patterns on his stomach. He was shirtless again and this made me happy

"I can't tell you, not yet" He shook his head

"Emby" I whimpered, climbing over him so I was straddling his hips and hovering over him

"I'm not allowed to Lexii" He shook his head

"But Emby" I whimpered again, giving him the puppy dog eyes. He looked torn. I went a step ahead and kissed him slowly, leaving a trail of them along his jaw line and down his neck. Up to the necklace I had got him from Australia. I only remembered to give it to him when I gave Claire her gifts. The necklace was different shades of wooden beads and a bigger off white bead in the middle. It was a good necklace for pulling him closer to me

"Lexii, I'm sorry" He shook his head at me but I felt his manhood thinking otherwise

"What happened to no more secrets" I asked, frowning as I dropped down and led flat on his chest, leaning my hands on his pecks and resting my chin on them, looking up at him. His semi centimetres away from me

"I'm really sorry Lexii" He honestly looked awful

"I'll find out eventually" I murmured to myself, tracing patterns on his chest with my tongue and giggling at myself when I blew raspberries

"Hey! That tickles!" He wriggled about, laughing. I did it again "Hey!" He swatted at me

"I lurvee youuuu" I told him, kissing his lips chastely

"I lurvee you tooo" He told me, pulling my head down and kissing me further

"You know what would be interesting to do?" I asked him, playing with tufts of his hair

"What?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye

"Shower sex" I whispered, leaning over and speaking into his ear

"Come on" He grinned, sitting me up and jumping up, taking me with him

Just as we got to my bedroom door, the front door slammed and my parents were home

"Oww Emby, make them go away" I groaned, throwing my head into his chest

"We can't" He shook his head

"But I need you!" I moaned, fake sobbing into his neck

"I know you do, I need you too" He moaned into my hair, going back to my bed and sitting down

"How about yours? Is your mom home?" I asked, grasping at straws

"She hasn't been out in god knows how long" He groaned

"She might have gone out today?" I hoped

"I doubt it" He frowned

"But Emby . . ." I moaned, kissing him anyway. Seconds into the kiss and we were in full make out mode. His hands were up my shirt, one of them massaging my boob the other was on my lower back keeping me still; not that I'd be going anywhere. I leant up on my knees and continued to kiss him, fisting his hair

"I love you" He gasped into the kiss

"I love you too" I told him, pushing him back so he fell flat to the bed

"Are we really gonna do this with your parents down stairs?" He asked as I lifted my shirt over my head

"Sure, why not" I grinned, kissing him again "The doors locked"

"Well I guess we'll just have to be quite then wont we?" He chuckled as he undid my pants and slid them off of me; I did the same to his and our legs tangled up together. I wasn't quite sure where mine ended and his began, but I didn't really care

We were rolling around for quite some time and his fingertips were gliding over the cheeks of my ass and around the waistband of my underwear when someone howled out in the woods

"Ehh" He whined pulling away from me

"Ignore them" I shook my head and kissed him deeply again. The howl sounded again and I was gonna kill whoever that was

"I'm gonna fucking kill that kid." He groaned, sitting up and pulling me with him

"Who is it?" I asked him

"Quil. I'm gonna rip his hind legs off" He growled, kissing me forcefully and grabbing his shorts as he threw my bedroom window open

"Don't do that. Just be mean" I laughed, not wanting him to physically hurt my best friend

"Alright" He laughed at me "I love you" He said as he jumped down the second story window and ran off into the woods. A couple of minutes later my Dad knocked on my bedroom door. I quickly threw a pair of PJ's on and fixed the bed covers. He'd kill Emby if he found out what we were just doing

"Was Embry just in here?" Dad asked me as he walked into my room

"Yea, he had to go though." I wasn't happy about this. I was enjoying myself just then

"Ohh, okay. Get some sleep tonight okay sweetie" He said, coming to sit beside me on the bed

"Dad, I told them." I nodded

"You told who what hunnie?" He asked

"I told the pack that I knew about the Legends. Emily and Kim were going to be killed by vampires and I had to stop it. You're not mad at me are you?" I asked him worriedly

"Of course I'm not Princess. It was always up to you when you told them" He pulled me into a hug and I squeezed his shoulders

"I love you Daddy" I told him

"Love you too Princess" He smiled, kissing my forehead

"Night" I waved at him as I climbed into bed

"Night sweetie" He smiled, turning the light out and shutting the door behind him

I couldn't sleep. Emby hadn't come back throughout the night and I was restless. I didn't have visions tonight, tonight was a nightmare night. They were stupid little bad dreams that kept me from sleeping. I looked at my docking station and saw that the time was 5:28 in the morning. _I'd have to get up in an hour and a half anyways. _I thought as I pulled the covers back and climbed out of bed. It was pretty light at the moment, the abnormal sun shone through my old thin curtains. Once my feet were on the floor, I yawned big and stretched out my muscles. I sleepily got up and rummaged around for my slippers. I found them under a pile of clothes that I'd yet to tidy up. I'd do that later. I can't be bothered right now.

Sleepily I climbed down the stairs and went to fetch myself a glass of orange juice. I always have orange juice when I wake up this early in the morning. Shuffling into the living room with my glass in hand I went to sit on my favourite couch, the one that was right opposite the TV. But I couldn't. Someone was asleep on it. It looked like Quil, so I poked his shoulder. This was so not Quil. I screamed as loudly as I could when I realised there was some randomer asleep on my couch. I had woken him up, and he was screaming back. Mom and Dad came running down the stairs as soon as this kid scrambled to a seating position

"Lexii, Lexii, calm down." Dad had hold of my upper arms and was shaking me a little bit "Princess, shhh" He whispered, holding a finger up to his mouth

"How can you expect me to be calm Dad? There's some random kid asleep on our couch!" I exclaimed

"Lexii, he's not a random kid" He shook his head at me

"Then who the hell is he?" I asked. I was confused.

"Look at him, without screaming this time. Who does he look like?" Dad told me, stepping out of the way. The kid was now sat up with the blankets discarded to the other end of the couch. He reminded me a little of Austin, the way he was dressed that is. He had a pair of chequered bed shorts on, an old grey t-shirt and a pair of grey ankle high socks that were once white. His hair was all messed up and he had red food stains around his mouth. His eyes, I recognised them. They were a deep shade of brown. They looked almost identical to mine; his lips turned into a small smile, another thing that reminded me so much of me. Now that I think about it; his face was just like mine. Well, the male version anyway. He had his jet black hair cut short, like Quil's, he had big ears like Dad-oh my god! It's Nathan!

"He looks like me. Is-is it Nate?" I gasped, he nodded quickly

"Hey Candy" He smiled small at me, I gasped. It was him! Only three people in the whole world could call me that and I never thought I would be hearing that name from those lips again

"Nathan!" I breathed, pulling him up off the couch and throwing my arms around him in one swift movement, "I'm not dreaming am I?" I asked "It really is you isn't it?" I nuzzled my face into his neck and held back the tears. I hoped it was him. I hoped it wasn't just another sick joke my head liked to play.

"It really is me Lexii" He nodded his head, kissing the top of mine

"I love you Nate. Please don't ever leave again" I shook my head against his shoulder and let the tears fall

"I love you too Candy. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere" He shook his head, squeezing me tighter

"I'm not going to school today" I shook my head, looking straight at Mom over Nate's shoulder

"We don't expect you to sweetie" Mom shook her head and she and Dad smiled at us

"You get the whole day with him, we've been with him at the weekend" Dad told us

"We are going to have so much fun!" I grinned at Nate "I'm so glad your back" I whispered, kissing his cheek fiercely

"I'm glad to be back" He told me

* * *

**Is it cheeky of me to ask for some reviews after all this time? That is if people are still interested in this story ...**


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Nathan was back! He was finally back! He was back in my life and I loved it! Your probably wondering who the fuck is Nathan? Right? Well he's my twin brother. At the age of six years and five months Nathan was snatched away from us and we never heard of him again. But Mom and Dad found him! He's actually back. I can't believe it!

Mom got me that day off of school, said it was a family matter. Which technically it was. Mom and Dad let me have all day with him, we talked all day. Swapping stories, I was telling him all about our family, about my friends, showing him pictures of everybody. I offered to take him on a tour of La Push but he said that he just wanted to stay in. He was staying in a Forks B&B and I went there as soon as school finished every day

I felt kinda bad actually. I'd practically ignored Emby all week. Apart from in school I hadn't seen him and he had no idea what was going on. I should have told him really, but school was hardly the place to have that kind of conversation and I'd been spending all of my free time with Nate. Don't look at me like that! Eleven years is a hell of a long time to have not known your twin! We needed to catch up! We'd spent most of our time in the B&B, it's quite surprising the amount of fun you can have there.

He's taking me up to Port Angeles this weekend to meet his friends, apparently most of them are a couple of years older than us and he reckons I'll probably get on with them. I hope I get on with them. I've said that he needs to come and meet my friends too and the pack but he said he doesn't want to yet.

He knows all about them, the pack that is. I know I shouldn't have told him, but I can trust him, he's my twin for crying out loud! He knows about the wolves, the imprints, my dreams and that Emby imprinted on me. He wasn't too happy about that fact; that I didn't get a choice in who I was going to be spending the rest of my life with. But I explained to him that I had a mad crush on Emby before hand, so in theory, I did get a choice. He was a little happier about that.

At this moment in time I was up at 7 am on a Saturday morning, packing some stuff for the weekend. Nate was taking me up to Port Angeles, we were going shopping and to meet his friends, then in the night time we're going to a club. Apparently we can get in and be served and stuff because his mates work there. I cannot wait!

Mom and Dad were still in bed asleep, so I was taking Mom's car up to Forks and we're gonna leave it outside the B&B and catch the train up to PA. So making sure I had everything, I shoved my shoes on, put a jacket on and grabbed my bag, running down the stairs. I left a note for Mom and Dad telling them I'd left and got myself a slice of toast before running out the door and driving off to Forks. Today is going to be amazing!

EPOV

I was getting worried about Lexii. She's been avoiding me all week and hardly spoke to me when were in school. She takes forever to text me back and she doesn't return my calls, but today she is going to speak to me. I'm going to her house. She's normally up by now, its 11 o'clock, she'll be up and I know that she booked today off of work. Mom told me. She would have been in the shower and had breakfast, so I just needed to get her out the door and then we could talk.

As I neared her house, I was a little confused. Her scent was faded, as if she wasn't _in_ the house, as if she'd gone out. I knocked on the door anyway and waited for someone to open it

"Morning Embry" Her Mom smiled at me

"Morning Jo, is Lexii home?" I asked her, I knew she wasn't. I couldn't smell her. But I asked anyway

"Sorry Em, she's gone out for the day. I thought she told you?" She asked, sounding troubled

"No, I uhh, I guess I'll just come by later. See her then" I said, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly

"She won't be back till tomorrow morning sweetie, should I get her to give you a call when she gets back?" She asked, she's gone away for the weekend and she didn't tell me? Why wouldn't she tell me that?

"Ohh okay" I nodded "Do you think she'd mind if I gave her a call now?" I asked her. She wouldn't ignore me if I phoned her right?

"Uhh, no, go ahead. I'm sure she'll be fine with that" She nodded, smiling at me

"Great thanks, bye" I said, walking up the drive way

"Bye Embry" She waved and shut the door behind her

_I hope she doesn't ignore my call. _I thought as I scrolled through my contacts until I got to 'The Other Half 3' Lexii had renamed the contact name, I wasn't bothered. She is my other half. It was ringing. It rang for quite a while, but she eventually picked up the phone

"Hey Emby, what's up?" She asked down the phone

"Uhh nothing, I just wanted to talk to you" I stated, feeling stupid for calling now. I didn't know what to say

"Ohh, is anything wrong?" She asked worriedly

"No, no, I just wanted to hear your voice. I haven't seen or spoken to you in a while" I said quietly, walking down the street

"I'm in Port Angeles Emby, I can't come out" She told me

"I know I spoke to your Mom" I told her. What am I supposed to say now?

"_Lexii come on! We gotta go!_" I heard an unfamiliar female voice tell her

"I'm sorry Emby, I gotta go. I'll ring you when I get home in the morning okay?" She checked

"Yea, okay" I agreed

"I love you" She told me, I hadn't heard that all week

"I love you too" I told her grinning, even though she couldn't see. It felt great to hear that

"Mwahh love you Emby" She blew me a kiss down the phone

"Love you gorgeous" I replied, smiling as she put the phone down. I was grinning to myself all the way to Sam and Emily's

"Hello?" I called as I walked through the front door, I knew people were home but I asked anyway, no one answered me though

"Why are you so happy?" Jake asked me as I threw myself onto the couch, he was playing a video game with Paul and Seth, and they seemed very engrossed in it. I could smell Quil and Claire in the kitchen with Emily and Sam

Yes Seth Clearwater. He and Leah had phased last week, along with Collin Lacey and Brady Jones. We were getting worried; they were getting younger and younger. Apart from Leah. But that was strange in its self. Leah was a girl. It said nothing about girls phasing in the Legends.

"She told me she loves me" I grinned, watching the TV screen

"Who did?" Seth asked, not really sounding too bothered

"Lexii did!" I said, was it not obvious?

"She tells you that all the time." Paul sounded annoyed, I think he was loosing

"Not this week she hasn't. She blew me a kiss down the phone, and she told me she loved me. Twice" I grinned, remembering exactly how she said it

"Down the phone? I thought you were going to see her?" Quil asked, he was following Claire as she ran in and sat next to Seth on the floor

"I did. But she was in Port Angeles" I nodded "Damnit. Didn't find out why." I grumbled to myself

"Haha you fail" Paul laughed, he was getting closer to the finish line

"Shut up. Dickwad." I grumbled

"Ahhh Embwy said a naughty!" Claire shouted laughing Quil glared at me

"Sorry Claire" I apologised quickly

"I no mind" She shrugged and leaned against the couch tapping a beat on her tummy, bopping her head along to it

LPOV

Oh my god I felt like shit! I'd just got home from a pretty reckless night, we didn't get back to Kim's till at least 5 this morning and me and Nate got the 11 o'clock train back to Forks. I had a pretty good day though. I met Kim and Alfie in the day time, we got on really well together and Kim and I went shopping while Alfie and Nate carried the bags. I met quite a few of his other friends in the club in the night time, but I don't really remember them. I was too drunk to remember anything from last night

Kim took me shopping for a proper dress because apparently the one I had taken wasn't good enough for her standards. When it came to clubbing, she was very serious. Nate bought me a pair of high heels to match as a late birthday present so I felt bad and bought him a gold bracelet. It was a golden curb bracelet. Pretty nice too. I had a bit of money saved up from my wages so I bought it out of that. Nate ended up getting me a Forget-Me-Knot charm for my Pandora bracelet too, because then we were even with prices.

I really didn't feel like going out, I was feeling too ill. But Emby had rung me again, he ended up meeting me halfway between my house and Sam and Emily's place

"Hey gorgeous!" He grinned at me and picked me up in a bear hug, I really have been neglecting him.

"Hey Emby, not so loud please. I have a really bad headache" I told him, kissing his lips quickly

"Sorry" He whispered, kissing my forehead

"It's okay, I forgive you" I smiled big

"You look amazing today" He told me, putting me down and checking me out. I had a pair of denim high waisted hotpants on, with an animal print vest top blouse thing and silver gladiator sandals on my feet; on my head I wore a woven trilby hat with a band around it that matched my top. I also had a pair of big black sunglasses on because the weather had decided it would be sunny all freaking day. Naturally I had my necklace on from Emby and bangles cluttering my right arm, my new charm from Nate on my Pandora bracelet

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" I told him smiling up at him, he chuckled at me. He knew exactly why I liked his outfit today, because he was only wearing a pair of cut off kayak shorts and nothing else

"Thank you beautiful" He smiled, kissing my lips quickly

"You're welcome, you attractive young man" I grinned, trailing my fingertips down the prominent v shape at his hips before hugging his middle loosely

"Did you have a good time in Port Angeles then?" He asked me, after a while of us just watching each other

"Yea, I did it was amazing. We went shopping, got some new clothes, went to a club, Ohh and I have something to show you" I told him, smiling

"What is it?" He asked, rubbing our noses together in an Eskimo kiss

"Look" I said, taking off my hat and shaking my hair out. I'd had it cut. My mid back length hair was now just below my shoulders and I'd had a full fringe cut. Kim took me to the hair dressers to get it done and we both loved it, as did Nate and Alfie

"You cut your hair" He said, I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or me, but he kept running his fingers through it

"Do you like it?" I asked him, I couldn't really read his facial expression

"I love it" He told me grinning, kissing me deeply and fisting my hair as he did so. I reached up to his hands and loosened them off of my head, my hangover was getting worse with the grip he had on them

"Good" I smiled once we were done

"So who stole my girl away all week and the weekend then?" He asked frowning a little. I suppose I should tell him. He has a right to know. Right?

"Uhh, it's kinda difficult to explain." I started out, putting my hand over his mouth when he was about to talk "His name is Nathan. But we call him Nate. It's not what you think; I'm not cheating on you with him. He's . . . My brother. My twin. And I know you're confused right now, but it's true. I have a twin brother; we're practically the same in every way. Looks, style, likes, dislikes, near enough everything. He was stolen away from us when we were 6; some lady took him away and brought him up on her own. But she died a few months ago and gave Nate permission to come and find his real family. So that's what he did. He came and found us and I couldn't be happier. I have my big brother back." I grinned up at him, taking my hand away from his mouth

"Wow." Was that all he could say?

"I know. It's a lot to take in. But that's where I've been the past week, catching up with him. He took me up to Port Angeles to meet his friends" I explained

"It is. How come you never mentioned him before?" He asked

"Because it hurt too much to think about him." I said, hiding in his chest

"You can talk to me about anything you know. Anything at all. I'll help you through it as best I can" He told me, rubbing my back

"Thanks Emby. I love you" I told him, kissing his chest

"I love you too Lexii" He said, kissing the top of my head and lacing our fingers together. He began to walk us toward Sam and Emily's place

"I can't wait for you to meet him Emby. I hope you get on with him" I said absentmindedly, leaning into Emby as we walked, he lifted an arm over my shoulders so my arm was across my body and pulled me into his side

"So do I" He told me, kissing my head. We made light conversation as we walked up to Emily's. When we finally got there, we went straight through to the back of the house and out into the garden. The whole pack was there, some newbie's too apparently; Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Brady Jones and Collin Lacey. They were only in Seth's year, 13 I think the three of them were. I shouldn't have been surprised really. I knew that the four of them were going to phase. I saw it; I had a vision when I was with Nate. That's why I had to explain everything to him

"Bobbie!" Claire screamed, running up to me I caught her quickly before she fell to the ground

"Hey sweetie" I smiled kissing her forehead

"Bobbie, Auntie Emy won't let me have candy." She spoke loudly. Too loud for my sore, sore head

"Shhh" I put a finger to my lips "Flossie got a bad head" I told her

"Sorry" She whispered "But she still won't let me have candy" She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest

"What am I supposed to do about that?" I asked her

"You gots to sneak me some" She stage whispered

"I'm not doing that! Are you trying to get me into trouble?" I asked her, she shook her head frantically

"If you're not gonna help me, can you put me down please?" She asked and I let her down, she ran off to Emily, begging her to give her niece some candy

"Hey Floss!" I winced as Seth shouted me; Emby guided me over to the picnic benches and deck chairs that were placed around the garden

"Hey" I smiled, waving at him

"Do you want anything to eat?" Emby asked me as we sat on a table with Quil, Paul and Leah

"Emily won't let us have food yet" Paul shook his head

"I guess not then" I laughed, shaking my head "Could I get a glass of water though?" I asked him sweetly, he nodded his head and went to get me what I'd asked him for

"You're hung-over." Quil stated

"Am not" I shook my head and winced as I did so

"Are too. You hate water unless you have a hangover." He said pulling my glasses off

"Noo! The light . . . it burns!" I whined, putting my hand over my eyes

"See." He smiled triumphantly as he gave me the glasses back; I put them back on my face quickly

"Shu'up" I moaned at him

"Did you get a haircut?" Leah asked me, I nodded smiling "It looks pretty" She smiled at me

"Wait! Were you being nice to someone just then Leah?" Paul exclaimed

"Shut up you man whore." She glared at him

"There's the Leah we all know and love" He laughed, ruffling her hair. She'd had it all cut off; she'd gone for a short boyish kind of cut with a full side fringe going across her forehead. It was messy, but sexy messy. Ruffled out with a bit off gel, it looked great on her. I could never pull that hair cut off.

"Stop being nice, the both of you. It's freaking me out." Emby scolded them, laughing as he handed me my drink

"Thank you" I smiled at him and obliged as he leaned me into his side

"Soz" Paul pulled a face

"Retard." Both Quil and I said at the same time

"Grubs up!" Emily called, the table cleared as soon as the words were out of her mouth. All four of the wolves I was sat with were gone. Up at the food table, stacking their plates a high as possible. Jake was just coming out of the forest and he went straight over to the food table, he joined the others when they came to sit back at the table. Emby and Quil either side of me and Leah, Paul and Jake opposite. Everyone else filtered to the table to eat.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to something on Quil's sandwich

"Egg and cress" He told me, picking it up

"Eww. That's disgusting." I scrunched up my face and put my iPhone on the table because it was annoying me in my pocket

"Naa, tastes gooood" He grinned, waving it in front of my face

"Quil don't." I said shoving at his arm

"Why not?" He laughed, doing it again

"It smells awful. I think I'm going to be sick." I said, touching my mouth with my finger tips

"You don't like egg when your hung-over do you?" He laughed

"No." I stated, throwing my hand over my mouth and running towards the house

"Don't puke in the kitchen!" Emily called after me

I legged it into the house through the back door and headed straight for the bathroom on the second floor. I literally just made it. After chucking my guts up into the toilet, I washed out my mouth and nicked a bit of toothpaste from the bathroom to freshen it out. Looking up into the mirror, I fixed my hair and put my hat back on, I was fixing my glasses to cover my eyes as I walked back out the house

"Don't worry. I made it to the bathroom." I told Emily, who looked very worried for the cleanliness of her house

"Good" She nodded to herself, smiling

"Have you lost a pair of black heels?" Emby asked me

"Uhhmmm . . . yea, I have actually. And they were a birthday present." I grumbled

"Well I think you might have just found them" Leah nodded to my iPhone

"Huh?" I was confused

"Look at your last text dumbass." Quil said, shovelling more food into his mouth

"Did you look through my texts?" I accused him

"No, it just popped up and I read it" He grinned with a mouthful of food

"Bitch." I grumbled, looking at my text. It was from Nate:

_**If you didn't like your shoes you could have just said. To be honest I thought they were really nice, and if it was okay for a dude to wear black heels then I would wear them myself. But obviously you don't agree.**_

_**N xx**_

"Cheeky git." I grumbled to myself

**Hey you cheeky git. I did like them; I thought I lost them though because I couldn't find them in my bag when I got home. Where are they? I would like them back**

**And you can't have them. Because there mine! :D**

**L xx**

"Oo Quil I have something to tell you!" I sung, he laughed at me because I had started bouncing in my seat and I had the biggest grin on my face ever possible

"Guess what happened last week" I grinned at him

"Is it something to do with why I haven't seen you in a week?" He asked me condescendingly

"Ohh shut up you hypocrite. You haven't been in school for god knows how long" I exclaimed, punching his shoulder. It kinda hurt. My hand was stinging, but that wasn't important "Guessss!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down a little higher

"Do I get any clues?" He asked

"No." I shook my head once

"It could be anything then Lexii!" He scolded me

"Yea but it's not anything. It's important." I told him

"Is it to do with the pack?" Sam asked

"No" I shook my head

"What is it Lexii?" Leah asked me

"Quil has to guess." I stated, Emby chuckled at me, he knew what it was

"I have no idea" He shrugged

"Awww come _on_! You didn't even _try_! Okay you can have one clue. It's about a person" I nodded

"Boy or girl?" He asked

"Boy." I stated

"Age?" He asked

"Like, our age" I nodded

"Uhh . . ." His face looked blank

"Ohh come on you poo head. He's like the most important male in my life!" I exclaimed

"Embry?" He guessed

"Okay, so maybe _one_ of the most important male's in my life" I corrected myself

"Your Dad?" I shook my head, "Pa?" I shook my head again, "Pops?" I shook my head yet again, "Uncle Ste?" He looked utterly confused

"No!" I growled at him "You stupid male idiot. Think!" I glared at him. Bitch was getting me annoyed, Emily, Kim and Leah laughed at my 'stupid male' comment

"I don't know!" He exclaimed throwing his arms about

"Nate! You idiot!" I yelled

"Who?" He asked doubtful

"You have got to be kidding me. Nate is ridiculously important to me. And to you. The only Nate you know. The only Nate that is important to me. Fricken Nate!" He still looked confused "Nathan." I stated, "Related. To me. To you." I pointed between us

"Nate, Nate?" He asked

"No. Freaking grilled chesus. Yes Nate, Nate." I ground out. "You really do know how to put someone in a bad mood. You know that. Bloody thicko." I glared at him, flicking his head

"Nate's back?" He asked again unconvinced

"Yes!" The shit eating grin returned to my face as I jumped about on the spot

"No way" He shook his head smiling a little

"Yes way." I nodded "I just convinced Dad to let him move in with us this morning and it's gonna be amazing." I grinned, bouncing again

"Who the fuck is Nate?" Paul asked, the rest of them all nodded along

"PAUL!" Claire yelled at him and pointed an accusing finger

"Sorry little one. Who's Nate?" He asked again

"Better" She nodded to herself; people chuckled at her but still wanted to know the answer

"Nate is . . ." I started out; Emby squeezed my side reassuringly "Nate is my brother." I stated

"What?" Leah asked

"You don't have a brother." Seth said

"In actual fact, I have a _twin _brother" I nodded

"How does that work?" Collin asked

"Well normally, when a man and a woman are in love-" I spoke as if he was a four year old

"I know that bit. I meant how do you have a twin if no one knows about him?" He asked. Scowling at me, I laughed at him

"Because he was kidnapped at the age of 6." I explained

"From Olive Garden" Quil added

"It took Mom forever to get over the fact that we'd probably never see him again" I said

"But he's back now?" Emily asked

"Yep" I nodded "Back fo gooood" I was grinning like an idiot

"And I'm guessing you're happy about that?" Sam asked

"Fricken ecstatic" I couldn't keep the grin off of my face

"When do we get to meet your twin then?" Emby asked

"Not until after Wednesday" I shook my head

"Why Wednesday?" Quil asked

"Because Tuesday we're going up to Seattle-"

"Not happening." Emby shook his head, butting in

"Yes. It is" I nodded

"Nope" He shook his head

"Whatever. We're going to pick up Nan and Pops and they have to meet him before you do." I decided to ignore Emby and continue telling Quil what was going on

"There's vampire shit going on down there Lexii. You don't wanna go there" Jake shook his head at me

"I'm going to collect my Grandparents. I was there two weeks ago and the newborn army thingy was going on then too. No one had a problem with it then." I questioned

"You're not going to Seattle Lexii. And that's final" Emby told me, he seemed pretty sure about that fact too

"Yea, alright. Whatever." I waved it off, I would be going and I couldn't be assed with an argument right now. My head still hurt a little bit. People filtered off around the garden again, talking about their own thing. I picked up my iPhone to reply to the text Nate had sent me a few minutes ago

_**I don't have them; you left them at Kim's.**_

_**If you liked them why'd you leave them there? -.-**__**xx**_

"Ohh yea" I pumped the air a little as I texted back

**Awesome, another reason to go back next week ;P**

**I forgot them you butthead xx**

"Found ma shoes" I smiled to myself looking up. Jake, Paul and Leah were still sat opposite us, Emby and Quil were still each side of me and Claire was now sat on Quil's lap, finding a lot of fun in the game on Quil's iPhone

"What are they like?" Leah asked me

"There like black porn shoes" I told her, I saw Jake and Paul's eyes bug out

"What?" Quil exclaimed

"What?" I asked confused

"You own porn shoes?" Emby asked, I nodded

"Yea, Kim said I had to buy a new outfit because the one I took with me was not suitable for clubbing. So I bought a new dress but I didn't have any shoes to match, so Nate bought me them as a late birthday present. As well as my new charm" I smiled, pointing out my new charm. "Seriously? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"You own porn shoes at the age of 17." Jake stated

"Yea, there only called that because the heel is like, ridiculously big" I shrugged gesturing about 5 inches with my fingers

"And your brother bought you them?" Emby asked

"There only a pair of heels. My Mom, my Auntie and my Grandad wanted me to get a pair for prom" I laughed, shrugging

"But still . . ." Paul started

"They are a pair of high heeled shoes. My Auntie has a white pair." I shrugged "Seriously, what's the problem? It's only the name of them"

"Are they nice?" Leah asked

"Yea, they have like pretty little sparkly bits on them." I nodded, smiling, looking at my iPhone when it beeped

_**That's alright then :)**_

_**Whore xx**_

**My friends think my heels you got me are rude. Will you tell them that it's only the name of it that's a bit weird?**

**Bloody Wanker. *Said in a retarded English accent* :L xx**

"Are they tacky?" She asked

"No. do you really think I'd buy tacky heels?" I questioned her

"You never know" She sung. I scowled at her

"Look, proof." I said showing them Nate's text

_**To whomever I'm speaking to right now: Lexii's shoes are nice, there not tacky at all. Don't be put off by the name. Trust me; Kim would not let her buy them unless they were nice. Plus, she looks good in heels. Makes her look taller :P**_

_**To Candy: Thing is, I can actually imagine you doing that in an English accent, like the Ron Weasley impression! Ahaha**_

_**Cum guzzler. Ohh yea. I went there :D xx**_

"Okay, your brother sounds as nuts as you do." Paul stated once he finished reading the message

"He is. Think me, just with male parts instead of female." I stated, they all started to laugh at me, but I was being serious "I'm being serious right now." I said

"That's what makes it funnier!" Jake laughed

"You're all mean." I grumbled, texting Nate back

**Now there laughing at me. I told them the 'you're like me, just with male parts'. I blame Kim and Tom!**

**That's the kind of thing I was going for :L**

**Penis Breath. E.T. FOR THE WINNNN! :D xx**

"Can I ask who Kim is?" Emby asked

"She's one of Nate's friends in Port Angeles. Me and Nate stayed at her boyfriend's place. There like . . . 19. They work in Ice, that's how we got in." I nodded

"Is she nice?" Emby asked

"Yea, and Alfie is. They're both really cool." I nodded "She's really pretty too." I added

"She is, is she?" Paul raised his eyebrows suggestively

"And very much in love with her boyfriend." I told him

"Damnit." He cussed

"Ha. You fail" I told him

"Your face fails" He grumbled

"Your Dad's condom failed." I retorted

"Oooo" Jake hollered

"Your Mom's abortion failed" He shot back

"I wasn't an accident thank you very much." I told him "You just got OWNED!" I clicked my fingers and pointed at him

"Shut the fuck up." He told me sternly

"You shut the fuck up." Emby growled at him

"Guys both of you shut up." Quil glared, pointing at Claire

"Yea, Shu'up" She looked up from her game and pulled her tongue out, quickly getting back to the game. Angry birds apparently. I had no patience for that game. It really annoyed me

_**It is Kim's fault. She said it first! :L**_

_**I thought you were, it just reminded me of that moment when we were in that Pizza place and you said it**_

_**Dick licker xx**_

**Ikr! All her fault :L**

**Titty muncher xx**

"Do you always insult each other like that?" Quil asked me, looking over my shoulder at my text messages

"Not always but I called him a butthead so now we're insulting each other" I told him

"So you went from a butthead, to a titty muncher?" He raised an eyebrow at me

"Yea" I nodded, "Look at what he called me!" I pointed to the 'Cum guzzler'

"Well that's really disgusting." He said, scrunching his face up

"Yea I know." I nodded "He 'members you" I told him

"Seriously?" He asked with a grin

"Yep. Said he can't wait to see you again" I said, grinning

"Awesome" He grinned

"Who's dat?" Claire looked up from her game to ask me

"My brother" I told her, smiling

"Does Claire get to meet him?" She asked me

"Course you do munchkin" I smiled, ruffling her hair

"Coolio" She grinned and went back to her game

"Lexii, I've had a great idea. Why don't you bring your brother to the bonfire on Saturday?" Emily asked as she came up to the table "I'm sure the elders would be fine with that, obviously Old Quil will be ecstatic" Sam followed her over

"Yea okay" I nodded "I'll ask him. Grandpa Quil was excited when he met him anyway" I smiled

"He met Pa already?" Quil asked

"Yea" I nodded "Its Pa. Obviously I'm going to tell him. Duhh" He grumbled and went back to helping Claire

"Great. Okay, will he be okay about the legends though? He won't guess and freak out right?" Sam asked

"No" I shook my head "He knows they're real anyway" I nodded

"You told him? You can't do that. You're not allowed" Sam began to shake

"I had permission from the council. Pa said I could tell him." I nodded, Sam scowled "Plus, I had a vision in front of him and it was kinda difficult to explain without telling him everything." I added

"How would she keep the visions from him? It'd be pretty impossible to keep that kind of secret form your twin. Don't you think?" Leah added, she'd say anything to piss Sam off

"Especially when he moves in" I added

"When's he moving in?" Emby asked me

"Tomorrow, he's been transferred into La Push high" I told him

"That's really cool" Jake commented

"I know right" I said in a funny voice, smiling stupidly. Emby ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek quickly


	31. Chapter Thirty

EPOV

I had fun today. My Lexii had finally told me why she'd been avoiding me. She had a brother! A twin! It felt great to finally find out what it was though. After we ate at Emily and Sam's we ended up playing a game of Baseball. We were just 'mazin at it! I was on a team with Lexii, Seth, Collin, Paul and Leah. Then the other team was Sam, Jared, Kim, Jacob, Quil and Brady. We won, obviously. Because we are so freaking awesome!

The other team tried say that we cheated, they were just jealous of us.

I had taken Lexii home at about 8 ish, and her parents were out, god knows where they went. They were probably up at Forks actually. I had stayed with Lexii because this red headed bitch wasn't going anywhere and I wanted to keep my girl safe, I'd made her change into some PJ's and we'd curled up in bed to watch a movie; High School Musical. She made me endure an hour and a half of utter crap and I wouldn't stop moaning about how rubbish it really was. Once it was finished she tried to get me to watch the other ones as well, but I refused it. I threatened to break the disks if she made me watch them.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" I asked her, standing at the bottom of the bed cocking my head to the side, I'd just come back from the bathroom

"You." She smiled at him

"Good" I grinned, I loved it when she admitted she thought about me "Hey guess what?" A cheeky grin crept up onto my face; I had a naughty little thought

"What?" She asked cautiously

"Your parents aren't home yet" I smirked

"Nope, there not" She shook her head and moved from leaning against the head board so that her head was rested on the pillow. She pulled the covers back so that I could climb in beside her, but I didn't

Instead I lifted the bottom of her covers and crawled up her body, leaving a trail of hot kisses up the inside of her leg. Stopping just before I got to her core, she had a pair of tiny booty shorts on; they were practically knickers, the fabric was thin enough. I nudged it lightly with my nose and she let out a small moan, breathing heavily I darted my tongue out and ghosted it over her area, another moan left her lips. She was aroused right now, I could smell it. I loved that smell. I smiled, planning on teasing her, like she does to me all the time. I took the small fabric from the shorts between my teeth and brought them away from her, pinging them back

"Embry" She moaned my name, I loved that sound; the way she said my name like that.

"Emby" She whined this time because I'd crawled further up her body, lifting her shirt up her tummy as I kissed her. She helped me out when it came to taking it off her head but I left it just above her head so that her arms were trapped

"I love you" I told her when we got face to face

"I love you too" She said, kissing me. I let go of the shirt and began to massage her boob, I didn't like it when she wore a bra to bed. It got in the way. I was about to get rid of the annoying contraption, when I heard her parents car pull up outside

"Aww!" I groaned, resting my head between her boobs. This was quite a comfortable position.

"Emby" She giggled, moving her torso about, which moved her boobs, which made me even more aroused than I was. I knew she felt it when she squealed with delight and giggled again

"Your parents are home" I groaned, not moving my face from her boobs

"Ohh well" She shrugged, this girl never ceases to surprise me.

"Your Dad will kill me if he finds us in this position" I told her

"Aww but Emby! I was enjoying myself" She whined, biting at my hair to pull my head up because her arms were trapped

"So was I" I frowned, lifting my head to see her face "I'm sorry Lexii" I apologised. She grumbled to herself, trying to get the t-shirt back over her head

"I'm sorry babe" I apologised, helping her with the shirt, it was a revealing little tank top, so it left enough room for the imagination "Bye girls" I whispered, kissing atop of her breasts, she giggled at me and pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss, once her shirt was fixed

"My parents suck." She gasped between kisses; she'd leaned up so that she was in a seated position and moved her legs out from beneath mine to kneel up

"Yes. They do." I nodded, pulling her form closer to me

"Emby?" She asked

"Mmm" I mumbled against her lips

"Should we do it anyway?" She asked, pulling a centimetre away

"Yes" I nodded quickly; she looked so hot right now

"You better get that shirt off then Mister." She murmured kissing me again and pulling on the hem of my shirt I broke away from the kiss and I pushed her backwards so she fell against the pillows. She giggled as she flopped back, wrapping her legs around my butt, I lifted my shirt off and threw it down the side of the bed. She pulled on her legs and I dropped to hover over her, I was desperate to get those shorts off of her.

"Lexii? Where home!" Lucas' voice filtered up the stairs, normally I like Lucas. He's a nice guy, but right now. I hate the man. I could smell an extra person with him. They smelled exactly like my Lexii, but more . . . I don't know how to describe it. It was weird. Nate! It must be Nate; her twin

"Noo!" I grumbled

"I hate my Dad." Lexii whimpered from beneath me

"Lexii?" Jo shouted up

"Yea?" She asked, giggling as I peppered her face with kisses

"Is Embry up there with you?" She asked

"Yea" Lexii yelled back

"Is he staying over tonight?" Her Mom shouted. Lexii looked up at me for her answer. I shook my head, I wanted to but I couldn't

"No" I answered for her, because I could tell she was close to throwing a strop

"Okay" Her Mom said, I could hear her shuffling from beneath the stairs

"Why can't you stay?" She asked, frowning

"I have patrol, I would get out of it but I can't. Quil's already covered for me enough the past couple of weeks" I explained to her

"So you were going to leave, even if we did have sex? You were just going to leave me on my own?" She asked, her voice was thick; I'd made her upset

"I'm sorry Lexii, but I've had too many shifts off" I tried to explain, I felt ridiculously guilty

"You could have at least told me." She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest

"I'm sorry Lexii" I hung my head, and because I was hovering over her, her boobs were the only thing I could see

"Don't stare at my boobs you perverted hormonal teenager." She scolded me, lifting my head; I could see she was trying to hide a smile

"They're very lovely though" I grinned at her, kissing her lips chastely

"Yea and so are your muscles but you don't see me staring at them all the time" She pouted

"You totally do! And plus, I don't stare at your boobs. I stare at your beautiful" Kiss "Gorgeous" Kiss "Stunning" Kiss "Delightful" Kiss "Face" I ended it with a kiss to her lips

"Aww thanks Emby" She blushed, kissing me back. I grinned at her as a wolf howled in the distance

"I better go babe, I love you" I told her, kissing her deeply

"Okay" She frowned

"Bye girls" I kissed her breasts, just for her benefit of course, she giggled and wriggled about beneath me. That really did not help the erection I had right now "Bye bye babe" I kissed her lips, I was quite surprised she hadn't told me off for calling her that yet, normally she hated being called that

"I love you" She said, sitting up as I did "You might wanna sort out Cory before you go anywhere" She giggled

"How about you sort it for me?" I asked, only half serious because her parents and her brother was downstairs

"How about no?" She raised an eyebrow at me

"Meany." I frowned, climbing off of her

"That is not going anywhere near my mouth." She stated, getting up off the bed with me

"Who said anything about mouths?" I chuckled; another howl was heard "Alright, alright. I'm coming now." I grumbled

"Are you really?" She asked, "Gizza bit" She pulled a sexy face as her tongue slid out of her mouth. I really did not know why she thought I tasted good. From what I've tasted off of her lips, it's really not that great

"No." I poked my tongue out at her

"Look who's the Meany now!" She exclaimed, shoving at my chest

"Hey!" I exclaimed back, picking her up by the waist

"You really do need to sort yourself out before you leave this room" She giggled, looking down "It is pretty huge" She commented, nodding

"Obviously, it's me" I smirked vainly

"Think of one of the guys in nothing but a tutu" She chuckled, and I have no idea why, but an image of Paul stood there with a little silver tiara in his hair and a tutu around his waist popped up into my head.

"That got rid of it" She chuckled "Who did you think about?" She asked

"Paul" I scrunched my face up and shivered

"Ewwy" She did the same. I'm glad she doesn't think about him like that then. Another howl sounded

"Alright. I'm fucking coming you shit bag!" I cursed into the woods, forgetting that Lexii was with me, I hated swearing in front of her "Sorry" I mumbled, kissing her lips softly

"It's fine as long as I get some" She winked, Ooo the dirty little sod

"I offered you some" I shrugged, she just giggled

"Go on, you better go" She told me, kissing my lips "I love you"

"I love you too" I told her putting her down and walking over to the window, I climbed out and sat on the ledge looking back in "It's quite funny, because that's Paul calling me" I laughed jumping down, I heard her laughter as she shut the window over and I changed from man to wolf

LPOV

I had just had quite a lovely intimate moment with my boyfriend there, when my parents decided to come home and ruin it. I was grumbling cuss words at them as I pulled on a pair of PJ shorts that were longer than the ones I had on at the moment. I began to sing as I skipped down the stairs, but came face to face with the floor as I tripped over a bag

"What idiot left their bag at the bottom of the stairs?" I yelled through the house, climbing back up and dusting down my front

"It was me." A voice I couldn't wait to hear told me

"NATE!" I screamed, jumping at him in a hug. He stumbled back from my weight but hugged me back

"Aww did you really miss me that much? I only saw you this morning" He chuckled

"You are staying aren't you? That bag wasn't there just to tease me?" I ignored his question and asked my own

"I am. Dad's taking me up to Port Angeles tomorrow to get the rest of my stuff" He nodded

"Great!" I exclaimed, kissing his cheek roughly and hugging him tight

"I know" He squeezed me tighter

"I'm coming with you." I told him, jumping down and grinning at him

"Okay" He smiled back and began to laugh

"What?" I asked self consciously

"You've just had an intimate moment haven't you" He chuckled

"What do you mean?" I asked, how did he know that

"Your hair is completely wild and your face is still flushed" He full out laughed at me as I got redder and redder

"Shut up!" I smacked his arm and looked in the mirror beside us, I did look awful. Why the hell didn't Emby tell me? "I'm going to kill him." I grumbled, throwing my hair up into a ponytail

"Why?" He asked still laughing

"Because he didn't tell me I looked awful!" I exclaimed, patting at my cheeks

"You don't look awful, just a little . . ." He trailed off at my expression, it did its job. It was warning him to continue

"Do not mention it to Dad." I stated

"So I'm guessing you're not a virgin then?" He asked quietly, I shook my head "Get in there girl!" He slapped my back, laughing as we walked into the living room. Dad was stood in the doorway to the kitchen and I ran up behind him and jumped on his back, wrapping my limbs around him

"Thank you Daddy" I grinned, kissing his cheek

"I know how much you wanted him home" He patted my arms

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I kissed his cheek again and jumped down going to hug Mom too

"I think she might be happy to have me here" Nate laughed

"Of course I am you goon! Come on. You have to pick your room!" I said, grabbing his hand and yanking him along behind me. We got to the top of the stairs and he pointed to the door down the hall; mine

"I want that one." He stated

"Tough. That's mine!" I grinned at him, he frowned

"Fancy switching?" He asked

"Naa, you haven't even seen inside it. How do you know you'll want it?" I asked him

"I like rooms at the back of the house" He told me

"Well tough poop. It's mine. And you can't have it." I poked my tongue out at him

"Why not?" He questioned

"Because I already have my stuff in it, I like it, it's big, it has a great view of the back garden and the forest and it's mine." I grinned

"And because Embry can climb in and out of the window easily?" He cocked an eyebrow

"Exactly" I nodded, he chuckled at me. "You can have this one though" I pulled him to the door next to mine, it was exactly the same, it just didn't have a staircase to the loft in it

"I want to see yours first, it might me better" He said, turning out the room and opening my bedroom door "Ohh no. I prefer next door" He shook his head

"What's wrong with my room?" I grumbled

"It has a girly feeling to it. I wouldn't want to live in it" He shook his head again

"Well yea. It has girly stuff in it" I smacked him upside the head

"Nu-uh. That belongs to a guy" He pointed to the shirt Emby threw on the floor earlier

"Well obviously" I shrugged

"Ooo I like these" I said, going in and picking up a wolf carving off of my chest of drawers, it was the one with the wolf laying flat on his tummy with his muzzle rested on his paws. "Where did you get this from?" He asked

"Quil did it. He carved it for me for my birthday one year" I told him

"2008." He specified, looking at the bottom of it "Happy 14th Birthday Candy, Love Quil. March 2008" He read the engraving

"Billy Black taught him how to do it. You member I told you about Jake?" I asked, he nodded his head "Well Billy is his Dad" I told him

"That's pretty cool" He commented picking up another one, this was of a wolf on the edge of a cliff, howling to the moon

"Christmas present. That one was better, he had more practice." I explained

"Merry Christmas Candy, Love Quil. December 2009" He read the inscription

"And that one, he made for Christmas last year" I said, pointing to the last one, this was the best one. It was a wolf curled up in a ball around a girl, keeping her safe. It was also my favourite

"I like that one best" He pointed to the one of the wolf and the girl

"Same" I grinned as he put the other two carvings back in their place

"He is seriously talented" He commented, picking up the carving and running his fingers over the wood that represented the wolf's fur

"I know right" I smiled, after a little while he put the carving back carefully and turned around

"Ooo pictures, Ooo stairs! What's up there?" He asked, running up there, I followed him quickly

"It's my sewing room" I spoke proudly, I was very proud of this room.

"This is awesome! Are these what you've made?" He asked, looking at the pictures up on the pin board

"Yea" I nodded

"They are really good" He commented, there was a range of stuff up there; dresses, skirts, coats, shirts, trousers, jumpsuits. I made a couple of clothes for little kids too, a few for Claire and Evie

"It's because I'm amazing" I posed vainly

"Course you are" He laughed ruffling my hair and skipping back down the stairs, I followed him in a slow walk and saw him the other side of the stair case, looking at my pictures

"Uhh, why is there a condom attached to your wall?" He asked me as I came to stand beside him

"That, there's an explanation for that." I laughed

"Which is . . ." He started

"For my birthday, my friend got me some clothes for my Build-a-Bear and she got me that. And Emily; my best friend, thought I was pregnant. Which I'm totally not! But anyway, everyone found it hilarious that they thought I was with child and during my party, one of my drunken friends decided that they would stick it to my picture wall. Right over the bottom half of a picture with Emby in it." I explained, blushing

"So you really are getting it on with him" He assumed, I shoved his arm as my face went beetroot shade of red

"Don't tell people." I quickly said

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret" He laughed

"Good" I nodded

"Wow. Who is the hottie?" He asked, pointing to a picture of me and Emily

"That's my best friend" I told him "She's gawjus ain't she"

"Yes she is. You will be introducing me to her." He told me

"It's only natural." I nodded

"Who's this?" He asked pointing to another picture

"That's Quil." I told him

"Bloody Nora. He's grown up ain't he?" He exclaimed, it was a recent one. After he'd wolfed out

"We're not 6 anymore Nate" I laughed

"I know but he's Fricken huge!" He exclaimed

"That is after he turned wolf though. That was him before hand" I pointed to another one of me and Quil, we were at the beach and he was holding me bridal style

"That looks more normal." He laughed. "So I'm guessing this one's Embry?" He asked, pointing to one of me and my Emby sat at the beach, he was sat cross legged and I was sat in the gap between his legs. His hands resting on my tummy on the inside of my shirt, we were both pulling funny faces at the camera

"Yep" I nodded "Isn't he gorgeous" I smiled, remembering when that photo was taken

"No. That guy is soo much better-looking" He shook his head, pointing to a picture of Jay. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy and he's not exactly ugly, but he's got nothing on my Emby.

"Eww. No he's not. Emby is" I glared at him, he was about to come back with a smart ass remark when I pointed at him sternly "Agree with me." I glared  
"Uhh no." He shook his head

"I will jump on your laptop" I told him

"You dare and I'll kill you." He threatened

"Agree with me then." I told him

"No. That would make me seem gay. And I am not gay." He stated

"Mmm. Okay. I'll forgive you" I looked at him through slitted eyes

We spent a long time looking at my photos; I had to explain to him what some of them were and who the people were in them. But we had a laugh doing it. Mom came up at about twelve and told us we had to get a good night's rest so we left my picture wall and I helped Nate put some of his stuff into his new room beside my own. It looked really weird to see it with stuff in it, because normally it was really bare and boring

"We can get your stuff tomorrow and start working on how you want to decorate it" Dad told us

"Can I stay off tomorrow Dad? Help Nate settle in? Pretty, pretty please Daddy?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes

"I suppose you can, yes. I'll ring the school in the morning" He smiled at me

"Thank you Daddy" I grinned at him and gave him a kiss along with Mom and Nate

"Night" I told them, going into my room and climbing under the covers

"Night Mom, night Dad" Nate called from his own room

"Night kids, love you" They called, waving at us from the bedroom doors and shutting them

I rang Emby quickly so I could tell him the amazing news, but he didn't answer. I guess he was still out on patrol then. So I sent him a quick text:

**Hey Emby, I tried ringing you but you're not answering. I guess you're still out or you fell asleep. Anyway, I'll ring you in the morning**

**I love you xxxx**

Putting my iPhone on charge I snuggled into the duvet and cuddled Dave – my little teddy – to my chest


	32. Chapter Thirty One

LPOV

"_Good morning beautiful_" I smiled at Emby's greeting, I called him up once I was ready for the day. Dad had already phoned into school so I had the day off

"Good morning hot stuff" I grinned down the phone, Nate threw a cornflake at me

"_What did you want me for last night?_" He asked

"Ohh, I have great news!" I squealed down the phone

"Ouch!" Nate groaned, covering his ears. He was sat right next to me

"Shut up you poo head!" I elbowed him in the side

"_What?_" Emby asked me

"Sorry, I wasn't talking to you then" I shook my head, even though he couldn't see

"_What's your great news?_" He asked me

"NATE IS LIVING WITH US NOW!" I squealed down the phone again

"_Aww babe, that's great!_" He sounded pleased for me

"I know, it's great. We're going to get the rest of his stuff today" I grinned

"_So you're not coming to school?_" He asked sounding a little upset

"No, but I will probably be in tomorrow" I told him, taking a spoonful of my cereal

"_Okay, do you want me to come over tonight?_" He asked, Nate poked me in the arm and I looked to him. He was shaking his head and mouthing the word 'Noo'

"Uhh, not tonight. I'll be kinda busy with Nate and stuff, I'll text you though. And I'll see you tomorrow" I compromised

"_Okay, I'll miss you_" He told me

"I'll miss you too, I love you" I grinned down the phone

"_I love you too!_" He exclaimed

"I love you more!" I told him

"_No I love you more_" He said

"Nu-uh" I shook my head

"_Uh-huh_"

"Nu-uh"

"_Uh-huh_"

"_Embry! Shut the fuck up!_" I heard from down the line

"Tell Paul to stop being an ass." I said

"_Paul, Lexii said stop being an ass_" He told Paul for me

"_Whatever. Just stop with the 'I love you more' 'no I love you more'_" He whined in a voice that was nothing like my own or Emby's

"I agree!" Nate yelled down the phone

"Shut up Nathan." I smacked his arm

"Bitch." He hit me back

"Whore." I glared at him

"Come on kids, we gotta go" Dad said from the front door

"But I haven't finished breakfast!" Both me and Nate said at the same time

"Okay you need to stop doing that. It is really freaking me out" He said, walking into the kitchen "Who's on the phone?" He asked

"Ohh crap yea, Emby are you still there?" I asked down the phone

"_Yea I am, I better let you go. You sound busy_" He said

"Okay, Love you Emby!" I exclaimed

"_Love you too Gorgeous!_" He exclaimed back and put the phone down

"It was Emby." I told Dad when I put the phone on the breakfast bar and continued eating my cereal

"I figured." He laughed

"He is so clingy it's unbelievable." Nate groaned, dumping his bowl in the sink

"No he's not. Shut up." I grumbled at him, picking up my bowl and drinking the milk out the bottom "Done." I stated passing my bowl to Nate so he could put it in the sink

"Yes he is. You told him you weren't going to be in school and that you didn't want him to come over tonight and he said he'll miss you. That is clingy. That's 24 freaking hours." He threw his arms about "Eleven years" He pointed repeatedly at his chest

"I'm guessing he's on the not liking the imprint side then?" Dad laughed, walking out to the car

"There are sides?" Nate asked

"Yea, there's Dad, Pop, Uncle Ste, Austin and now you who don't really like the whole no choice thing. Then there's Mom, Nan and Auntie Deb who think it's cute" I explained, following Dad out to the car and locking the house behind us

"What about Lucy?" Nate asked, jumping in the back seat

"She doesn't really understand the whole Legends being real thing" I shrugged, getting in the car too

"Ohh. Well I don't think you should be with him anyway. Look what happened to that Emily Uley person" He stated

"It's Emily Young. There not married yet. And plus, Sam only got angry once when she was too close, he tried to kill himself after he did it" I explained as Dad drove off towards Port Angeles

"Yea but what if Embry gets angry when he's too close to you?" He questioned

"He doesn't get that angry around me. He won't allow himself to do to me what Sam did to Emily" I shook my head

"Plus, the whole Sam, Leah, Emily thing. Don't you think that's a bit odd?" He asked

"Of course I do, and Sam regrets that too. Especially now he can feel Leah's hurt" I explained

"What do you mean?" Dad asked

"Did no one tell you? She turned wolf the other week. As well as Seth, Collin Lacey and Brady Jones" I told him, he frowned in the mirror

"They're getting younger and younger" He grumbled "Wait. Leah's a werewolf? I thought it was only males that phased?" Dad was confused. It looked funny

"I know, none of the elders understand either. She hates it too." I told him sadly

"No wonder, having to share a mind with your ex would be hell" He mused

"Back to the imprint thingy. I think you should distance yourself from him" Nate stated

"I don't think. Because then it'll hurt too much. Plus I love him" I grinned

"Lexii he turns into a fucking werewolf!" He threw his hands up into the air and let them slap his thighs and they fell back down

"Alright Nathan. Cut it out, I don't like it just as much as you do but she's happy. Try to think positively about it" Dad scolded him

"But Dad-"

"Be nice Nathan. You better not be a total jerk when you meet him." Dad said, looking at him sternly through the rear view mirror

"I won't be. I am nice!" Nate smiled sweetly at our Dad. It felt nice to say that 'Our Dad'

"Yea whatever. If you're a total cow towards him, I will never speak to you again. Got it?" I threatened

"Yep" He nodded, drumming a beat on the door with his fingers

We spoke about random stuff on the way there, not a lot of it made sense. Most of the time we were trading memories from our time apart, the car went silent as we pulled up to a huge house situated in the poshest of the posh estates in Port Angeles. The house was huge. Completely white on the outside with big windows all over the place, it kind of reminded me of the Cullen's home.

"Wow." I gasped as we got out the car "Did you seriously live here?" I asked, following Dad and Nate up the porch steps. Nate pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door

"Yea, it's a pretty cool house. Me and Mo-Mia lived here on our own" Nate explained, I just rubbed soothing circles on his back as we stood in the living room. He was remembering memories.

"Come on, let's go get your stuff" Dad put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and the two of us followed Nate up the stairs and to his old room

It took ages getting his stuff. He had bloody loads of it! At least 11 boxes of clothing. He's gonna need a bigger wardrobe than the one that's in the spare room, that's for sure.

"Can you spray paint?" Nate asked as we were driving back home, we were nearly there. It took a little while longer because we had Nate's car behind us too. Dad was towing it

"Yea, sure. Why?" I nodded

"I mean are you good at it? Because I think I know how I want my room." He stated

"Hows that then son?" Dad asked

"I want graffiti along the wall with my name written in it. I can draw it on paper, but I can't paint or graffiti or anything" He shook his head

"I can have a go" I nodded smiling

"Awesome" He grinned

"Well if you draw it out later, we can get colours and stuff. Start as soon as possible" Dad said, smiling through the rear view mirror

"Great. Thanks Dad" He nodded

Four hours later and we were back out again. We'd been to visit Grandpa Quil again; he loved Nate, he was so happy to see his Grandson again. Nate got on amazingly well with him. We'd told him of our plans for the day and he shoved us back out the door to continue what we were doing, so at this moment in time we were shopping. For paints and colours for Nate's room. We'd made a decision when Mom got home; he was going to have a graffiti wall which I would do for him because he was awful at it. He was great at drawing though. Mom didn't want all four walls to be graffiti, so he ended up deciding on the other three walls to be white.

"Hey Nate? Should we get more of these colours? Cause I might run out" I asked him, he was down the other end of the aisle

"Yea, okay" He nodded and I grabbed another three cans. I threw them into the trolley along with the others.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow. Do we really need ALL those cans?" Dad asked as he came back with two big pots of white paint. The walls were light blue right now, so they might need a couple of coats

"Yea, cause it's gotta go over the whole wall. It's gonna be big Dad" I nodded

"You two are paying me back for half of this. It's gonna cost a fortune!" He grumbled pulling the trolley down the aisle, I went along with it as I was leaning over the handle, and Nate joined us when we reached him

"Can we look at the furniture quickly" Nate asked, smiling at Dad

"What's wrong with the stuff in there already?" He asked

"Dad, it's disgusting. I've been moaning at you for ages to get new stuff." I told him

"Alright then." He grumbled taking the lead and heading up to furniture

"Nice one" I whispered to Nate as we high-fived

"I like this one." Nate said, pointing to an oak finish double bed. It had matching bedroom furniture with it; three door wardrobe with drawers underneath, a set of chest of drawers, and two bedside cabinets

"It's nice, I like that one" I nodded in agreement

"Are you sure? We can shop about for a bit if you'd prefer?" Dad asked

"Nope. I want this one." Nate said, shaking his head

"That was surprisingly easy" Dad said to himself "Ooo and it's on a special offer, nice one lad" He ruffled Nate's hair as he went past. Repeating the name of the set over and over

"Dad! He'll need a desk!" I called before he got too far away

"Of course, for homework when he goes back to school" Dad grinned at Nate, he just grumbled

"Wait. I'll forget the name of that. Let me write it down." He said reaching into his pockets "Do you have a pen? And a bit of paper?" He asked me and Nate

"Yea hang on" I nodded, routing around in my bag "Pen" I held it out, "Paper." I said

"Ta" Dad smiled as he took the items off of me and wrote down codes and dimensions. Me and Nate walked off to have a look at the desks

"This one looks good" I said, pointing to a desk that had the same effect as the furniture he'd just picked out

"That'll do me fine, I don't need all the pulley outy bits cause I gots a laptop" He said, going to take a closer look

"And you gots drawers and cupboards to put your stuff in" I pointed out

"This chair is pretty comfy too" He commented as he took a seat in the office chair that was displayed with the desk

"Have you found anything that you like yet?" Dad asked, coming around the corner

"Yea he likes this desk and that spinney chair" I told him because Nate was spinning around, laughing at himself

"He is so much easier to shop with than you Lexii" He chuckled

"I like to look around before I buy!" I exclaimed

"I know you do sweetie" He laughed, ruffling my hair and kissing my forehead

"Dad, I think I've fallen in love with a chair" Nate said, laughing as he spun around again

"He's defiantly your brother." Dad chuckled "Okay, okay. Stop spinning before you make yourself sick." I laughed as Nate grumbled incoherent words, whilst Dad wrote the new codes down

"How much do I owe you then Dad? What does it come to?" Nate asked, Dad had been adding up prices as we went along

"Don't be stupid, I'm not going to let you pay" Dad huffed and pushed the trolley off to the tills, I followed dragging Nate along with me

"But he said-"

"He was joking Nate, he's not gonna make you pay for that stuff" I shook my head

"Yea but I feel bad" He said once we joined Dad

"Well you don't need to. I'm your father and I've missed out on most of your life so let me buy this stuff. Okay?" He said sternly, Nate just nodded his head

"I want to pay for tea then. I feel like a takeout" He grinned, rubbing his hands together

"I'll be paying for that too" Dad said, stacking the contents of the trolley out onto the conveyer "I cannot believe the amount of spray cans you two have picked up" He shook his head

"Ohh get over it old man!" I shoved his shoulder and went to the other end of the till to bag the stuff. Dad made small talk with the cashier, she was a very chatty person, rumours will be going around Forks this week and they'll obviously filter into La Push too.

"I'd also like to order these items please" Dad said very politely

"Ohh you're in luck, we had an order in yesterday and they are actually all in stock" The woman said as she pressed buttons on her little computer

"Oh that's great" Dad chimed in

"You can pay now and take your receipt up to the warehouse, I'm sure a couple of the lads will help with boxes" She nodded

"Okay, that's fine" Dad nodded enthusiastically

"Okay, that will be $335.51, if you'd like to put your card into the chip and pin devise please" She said in a much too preppy voice, Dad begrudgingly complied and entered his pin

"I cannot believe I just spent 36 dollars on paints" He shook his head and removed his card

"Thank you, have a nice day now" The woman behind the counter smiled and handed my Dad the receipt

"Have a nice day now" Dad took the mick out of her as we dumped the bags in the back of the car, taking it round to the warehouse entrance. Me and Nate laughed at him as he showed one of the workers the receipt

"Ohh yes, she called up to let us know, it's all over here for you guys" The guy told us "Do you need a hand getting it to your car?" He asked

"We'll be fine, I've got two strapping young teenagers to help me out here" Dad told him

"Give me a shout if you do decide on help then" He said, pointing to our pile of goods and leaving us to it. The boxes weren't really that heavy. A couple of them were awkward because of the size, but other than that, they were pretty fine

"My strong little mites" Dad cooed at us and ruffled our heads

"Shut up Dad!" We both complained at the same time

"Come on, we'll call in at the chippy on the way home. Give your Mom a call, see what she wants" Dad said jumping into the car

"You'll have to ring her, my iPhones at home" I shrugged jumping into the backseat whilst Nate took the front, there were too many bags for us both to fit in the back

"Hey Mom . . . Yea, we got everything. Dad wants to know what you want from the chippy, were gonna call in on the way home" He spoke as Dad speeded off out the car park "Okay . . . Yep . . . Love you too Mom . . . Bye" He finished the call and hung up "She wants a steak and ale pie." He said

"Alright, you two can go in, I can't bear to hand over any more money to people." He shook his head "Get me a large cod, and whatever you two want" He said, giving Nate a 20 dollar bill

"Thanks Dad" We said together and jumped out the car

"What was it Mom wanted?" I asked, taking the money off of Nate

"Steak and Ale pie" He stated as we walked into the shop

"Hey John, hows it going?" I asked the guy behind the counter

"Good thanks, who's this then?" He asked eyeing up Nate

"This is my long lost brother; Nate. Nate this is John" I introduced the two

"Nice to meet you lad" John nodded

"You too" Nate nodded back. Men. There weird.

"What can I get you then Floss?" He asked

"Uhh, Steak and Ale pie, large Cod," I listed, looking to Nate expectantly

"I'll have a fishcake" He nodded, eyeing up one in the heater

"And I'll have one of those jumbo sausages and we'll need two large portions of chips please John" I added with a smile

"Of course, that'll be $10.20" He added up the prices

"Ohh and two cans of lilt please" I added quickly

"I'll throw them in for free for ya" He winked at me

"Thanks John" I grinned, handing him the money

"I don't suppose you've got the 20 cents have you?" He asked, looking up at me from the till

"Uhh, do you have any change on you?" I asked Nate quickly, he fumbled about in his pocket before pulling out 20 cents

"Thanks" John said, taking the money and handing me the 10 dollars change "Come back in five?" He said, placing the cans on the counter and smiling brightly

"You got it" I nodded and skipped out the shop, Nate grabbed the cans and followed me out "Here you go Dad" I handed him the money through the window

"Where's the food?" He asked, looking expectantly

"Gotta go back in five. I think he's gotta cook some stuff cause I didn't see anything in the heaters" Nate explained

"Alright" He nodded, I took a can off of Nate and began to drink it, he did the same

"Hey Candy?" Quil's voice yelled from across the lot, I whipped around to see him jogging over to us

"Hey Quil. Quil this is Nate. Nate, meet Quil" I grinned

"Fuck me you've changed." Quil gasped

"Said something similar myself when I saw a picture of you" Nate chuckled they man hugged and broke apart

"Oh god. You look exactly alike" He said, looking between us

"It gets worse Quil, they do the twin talk thing. And they like almost everything the other one does" Dad commented

"Cause were cool" Both Nate and I said at the same time

"See" Dad gestured to the two of us

"That could get freaky." Quil stated

"Exactly what I said" Dad laughed

"Ohh Quil. I might need your help later, or tomorrow." I said, nudging his arm

"Why?" He asked, looking cautious

"Because were decorating Nate's room, the one next to mine. And he wants graphitising done." I said, "Quil's an amazing artist by the way. He'll do it perfectly" I told Nate as a side note

"Awesome" Quil nodded

"So you'll do it?" Nate asked

"Course I will" He grinned

"And me and Quil are amazing at flat pack furniture" I nodded

"Ohh yes!" Quil and I high fived

"Good. Because you know I'm terrible at that too" Nate nodded

"Lexii? Food's done" John yelled over from the door of his shop

"Back in a sec" I said, running up to the door and taking the two bags from John "Thanks" I grinned at him and ran back to the car

"I'll take them" Nate said "Nice to see you again Quil, maybe we can catch up tomorrow?" He asked

"Yep. Definitely up for that" Quil nodded

"I'll give you a ring when we need you" I beamed at him

"Alright" He nodded "Ohh that reminds me, Embry's been trying to get hold of you" He said, motioning a phone to his ear

"I left my iPhone at home. I haven't looked at it yet today" I shook my head

"Give him a ring when you get in, he needs to speak to you" He told me

"Probably just wants to hear her voice" Nate said sarcastically, going to sit in the front again

"What?" Quil asked, laughing but still feeling confused

"He doesn't like the imprint" I explained, shaking my head

"Ahh, another one" He nodded his head

"Yep" I nodded once jumping in the car

"See you tomorrow Cand" He waved at the car as it speeded away


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

"Daddy pretty, pretty please?" I begged my father for the millionth time this morning

"No. You're going to school today and that's final." He stated, pushing past me and going into the kitchen

"Yea but Nate's not in till next week and he'll be all on his own" I tried a different approach

Dad had decided that I'd be going into school today because I wasn't in yesterday and I really wanted to stay home with my brother.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Right Nathan?" Dad asked him, he was just sat at the breakfast bar eating his toast

"I don't really know La Push that well to be going round on my own" He shook his head

"You two." He shook his head "Okay. You can stay off. But I don't want you messing about. You can start getting on with your bedroom walls" He told me and Nate sternly

"Yay! Thank you Daddy!" I grinned kissing his cheek. He grumbled something incoherent as he left the room

"Bye Dad!" We called

"Bye kids. Don't do anything stupid" He called, shutting the door behind him

"Oh yes!" I fist pumped the air and high fived Nate "Get it there!" I whooped "Thank you." I said, grabbing his face "You are the best brother ever. I love you so much right now!" I exclaimed, kissing him quickly and doing a happy dance around the kitchen, he just laughed at me

"Hey! She has a boyfriend you know!" Quil said accusingly coming into the kitchen and pointing a finger in Nate's direction, laughing when he saw Nate's scared expression

"Ohh shut up Quil! I have another day off" I screamed jumping about "To spend with my amazing big brother" I grinned at him

"Another one?" Quil asked I nodded quickly "You didn't ring Embry last night did you?" He asked me another

"Oh shit. No I forgot" I shook my head

"You better ring him now. He's paranoid. He thinks you don't want to talk to him" He said

"Fucking hell. He needs to get over himself! The kid's pissing me off and I haven't even bloody met him!" Nate complained

"Shut up. Don't be mean" I glared at him

"What?" He asked, holding his hands up

"We have a normal relationship. I love him, he loves me. Get over it." I stated

"A normal relationship? What the hell is normal about him turning into a werewolf at the sight of a vampire and imprinting on someone, giving them no opinion on who they want to live the rest of their lives with?" He asked

"Uhh, number one; we liked each other before the wolf thing." I counted on my fingers "Secondly; you're sitting next to a wolf right now. Thirdly; he's imprinted. And lastly; he shares a mind with my boyfriend" I raised my eyebrows

"It's true" Quil nodded

"Oh and one more thing, if your mean about him again or if your mean _to _him, I will castrate you and make you eat your own bollocks. Got it?" I smiled innocently; Quil chuckled beside him as Nate nodded his head, eyes about to pop out of their sockets

"Good" I grinned "Now shut up while I ring him" I scolded looking through my contacts and clicking 'Emby 3'

"Ooo is it ringing?" He asked, mocking excitement

"I will cut your bollocks off. Do not make me do it!" I scolded him just as Emby picked the phone up

"I'm sorry, what did I do?" He asked, panicked

"LOL. That wasn't to you. I was talking to Nate and you picked up just as I was saying it" I laughed

"LOL? Really Lexii? Really?" Nate raised his eyebrows at me

"Nate shut the hell up. I'm being serious. That was not a threat, it was a promise." I glared at him and stalked off into the living room

"Are you okay Lexii?" Emby asked as I threw myself onto the couch

"Yea I'm fine" I cheered up once I settled myself into the couch "I may not have a brother again by the end of the day. But that's okay" I nodded even though he couldn't see

"Oh okay then" He laughed slightly

"I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday, I forgot. It was a busy day and I was really tired" I told him

"That's okay Lexii, I was just worried. I wanted to know if you wanted a lift in to school this morning. Because I haven't seen you in two days" He told me sadly

"I'd love to Emby, but I'm not coming in again today. I'm spending some time with Nate again" I explained

"Yea but you were with Nate yesterday!" He whined

"I know but he has moved in now Emby, he needs to get used to the house with people in it. Not on his own" I made up excuses, I really didn't wanna go in

"But Lexii! I haven't seen you in ages! I miss you" He sounded like a five year old when he whined

"Emby, you saw me Sunday, two days ago." I told him

"Yea but that was ages ago!" His whining was beginning to piss me off.

"Emby, your seventeen years of age and you sound like a five year old right now. You are getting close to the too clingy mark again." I told him, I felt bad for doing it, but I do not like clingy.

"I'm sorry Lexii; I just really want to see you." He told me sadly

"I know, hang on a sec" I said covering the earpiece and looking over to the doorway where I knew Nate and Quil were stood listening to my conversation

"See! He's clingy too! You hate clingy!" Nate whispered loudly

"Shut up. Would you be pissed if he came over later?" I asked him, he nodded once "Okay" I nodded, staying knelt up on the sofa and leaning my elbows on the back of the chair, "How about you come over later?" I asked, grinning at Nate expression

"Lexii!" He groaned annoyed

"You haven't even met him. You never know, you might like him in person!" I whisper yelled, hiding the phone again

"I can't, Mom won't let me out after school. I have to go to the shop straight after and I need to sneak out for patrols later" He explained sadly

"Ohh. How about tomorrow then? Actually, Dad will probably make me go into school tomorrow" I commented

"So I get to see you then?" I could tell he was smiling now

"Yea" I smiled back

"Okay, I love you" He told me

"I love you too" I sung, he put the phone down once I finished

"Why did you do that?" Nate asked, annoyed

"Because it's my house and he's my boyfriend. Mom and Dad get on with him so I can do whatever I want" I poked my tongue out at him childishly

"Yea well it's my house too now." He grumbled

"I wasn't entirely happy with the imprint when I first found out" Quil butted in, shaking his head. I looked at him shocked

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yea" He nodded "But Embry's a nice guy. When you meet him I'm sure you'll like him" He told Nate

"Ehh" Nate shrugged

"Is Claire coming to the bonfire Saturday?" I asked Quil

"No, her Mom wants her to stay in Neah this weekend" He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorway

"Yea but she'd love the legends" I reasoned

"I know. That's what I said to Emily. But her Mom said she can't. I guess I have to stay in her good books really" He shrugged

"So I'm guessing this Claire person is your imprint?" Nate asked

"Yea" Quil nodded, grinning "She's perfect, she has a cute little button nose, adorable curls, little baby face and the prettiest little chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen in my life" Quil wore the hugest smile possible whilst talking about his little girl. She was adorable, just as adorable as Evie.

"QUIL!" Paul's voice sounded from outside, followed by a loud horn

"That's my ride, gotta go" He told us, ruffling my hair as he walked past me

"Love you Quil" I said sarcastically as he opened the door

"Aww, I love you too Candy" He grinned as he stepped outside slamming the door behind him, I heard Paul's pick up speeding away seconds later

"Kid's in love" Nate commented, walking over and plonking himself down on the couch next to me

"No, he just cares for her a hell of a lot" I nodded, twisting so that I fell into a seated position

"Yea, same thing" He shrugged, I shook my head "How old is she?" He asked

"Okay, don't judge him when I say this okay?" I checked

"Okay" He nodded

"An imprint can be a big brother, a best friend, a shoulder to cry o,n not just a boyfriend, a lover or a husband. Keep that in mind okay?" I told him

"Yea okay, how old is she?" He asked again

"It's my God daughter, Claire. She's five." I said, watching his reaction, first it was of shock but then it turned to utter disgust

"She's five?" He asked, appalled

"Yea, he doesn't have the same feelings for her as Emby does for me. He wouldn't-couldn't think about her like that" I corrected myself "At the moment he's acting as the babysitter, the big brother she never had and as she gets older, he'll change for her" I nodded, "They'll only have a boyfriend / girlfriend relationship if and when she wants it. Not before. Quil isn't a sicko" I shook my head

"That's . . ." He couldn't find the right words

"Adorable. Just think of it like . . . uhh" I tried to think of the right way to say it "Like imprinting guides you to the one that's perfect for you, it's like fate just giving you a shove in the right direction. She'll always have someone to go to, she'll always have someone to watch her back for her and nothing'll ever get in his way if it harms her." I explained

"Yea but when she's 18, when she's legal. Quil would be 30." He said, his face scrunching up

"It won't look like that though, Quil will always have the built up body he has now until he stops phasing. Same as all the other guys, their bodies are practically frozen; they won't age again till they stop being a wolf" I stated

"Ohh, well I guess that makes it better" He nodded "And it's kinda cool that she'll have someone looking out for her, for her whole life" He commented

"And that's exactly like me and Emby, apart from we're at the boyfriend / girlfriend stage. But you're the snotty brother who just doesn't like his little sister's boyfriend even before you've met him." I said

"Yea but that's different. He's . . ." He's really having trouble finding words today

"Funny, sweet, kind, hot, charming, attractive, amazing, anything a girl would love a guy to be?" I suggested for him

"Uhh, I was thinking more along the lines of; annoying, clingy, cocky, self obsessed, weird, anything a girl would hate in a guy?" He suggested

"Shut up Nathan. You haven't even met him. Don't be a dick." I punched him, hard, right in the arm. I stood up and stormed upstairs into my bedroom and threw myself on my bed

"I'm sorry Candy" He followed me up and stood in the doorway

"You're not though are you? You're making judgements about someone you've never met. Dad got over it. So did Pa, Pops, Uncle Ste, Austin and Quil. There probably not absolutely ecstatic about it, but there happy for me because I'm happy." I stated, "Another thing, you're okay with Quil imprinting on a five year old. You were okay with it when I explained that he's a nice guy and that he'll look after her. Emby is a nice guy. Emby looks after me. That's why I'm happy with him Nate, because he treats me like a Princess. Surely if everyone else can get over the fact that he's a wolf and that he imprinted on me, so can you!" My voice was rising higher and higher as I spoke; angry tears were making their way down my face

"Lexii, I am sorry. I really am. I just want the best for my sister, because you're not worthy of some dick who'll ditch you at the first sign of commitment" He shook his head and made his way over to me

"Yea but he is the best for me. He's the best I can get, he'd never leave me. It would hurt us both too much." I shook my head and he pulled me in for a hug

"I'm sorry Candy, I'm really sorry" He whispered, kissing the top of my head

"Its okay, Nate. I know you mean well" I sniffed, laughing slightly as Nate let me go

"I do Lexii" He nodded, kissing my forehead "Come on, we better get something done before Dad decides you have to go into school" He laughed, getting up

"Okay" I nodded, jumping up too and heading for his room

* * *

"Candy?" Quil shouted through the house as he walked in

"Nate's room!" I yelled back down

"Where is he? I don't smell him" He asked as he walked up the stairs

"He went to get us some food" I explained as he came in through the bedroom door

"Wow. This is good." He nodded, admiring my art work

"I know right" I grinned, turning to face him

"What's it supposed to look like in the end then?" He asked, kicking his shoes off and leaving them outside the door

"This." I stated, beckoning him over to an old table close by

"Holy crap. Does he seriously need that much detail?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at the design. It was quite intricate, but I was getting there

"Apparently so" I nodded, laughing

"Right, so what bit do you want me to do?" He asked, looking up at the wall

"How about that bit?" I asked, pointing to the bit with the most detail

"Oh yea, the hardest bit. Thanks alot" He shoved my arm and grabbed a can

"Shut it, butt head." I poked my tongue out at him, he laughed and began work on the wall "I'll get Nate to get some more food" I said, going to grab my iPhone. I put it on loudspeaker so I could carry on with what I was doing

"_Hello?_" He asked

"Hey, are you still at the Diner?" I asked him

"_Yea why?_" He said

"Get some more food, Quil's here" I said

"_Okay, tell him I said hey. What does he want?_" He said

"Are you at the Clearwater diner?" Quil asked

"_Uhh yea, I think so. And apparently I'm on loudspeaker_" He laughed

"Just tell them you're getting food for me. They know what I have" Quil replied

"_Okay, I'll see you in a bit then_" He spoke

"Byee" Me and Quil called together as Nate hung up. I locked my iPhone and put my CD player back on. We both sung along terribly because we cannot sing.

"Sh_e was covered in leather and gold, 21 years old  
I lost her in the cold  
it's unfair, she's out there  
somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn  
she's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn_

little miss perfect sitting at the train stop  
red nikey high tops listening to hip-hop  
while we were waiting started conversating  
before i got her name along came a train

...next stop Brooklyn  
now i'm lookin'

_she was covered in leather and gold, 21 years old  
i lost her in the cold  
it's unfair, she's out there  
somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn  
she's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn_

on the street kickin' rocks circling the same block  
green farm Flatbush  
checking every corner shop  
tappin' people's shoulders askin if they know her  
everyday's the same back to the train" We sung as we worked, that is until someone coughed behind us. I spun around and grinned

"Hey Emby" I sung

"Hey gorgeous" He grinned and walked up to me, I stepped away just as he was about to hug me

"Don't touch me" I shook my head and held up my arms

"Why not?" He frowned, he looked upset

"Cause I have paint all over me" I told him, his smile instantly returned

"So" He shrugged and picked me up in a hug

"Embry! Your gonna be covered in paint!" I exclaimed

"I don't care" He shook his head, chuckling at me

"You don't do you?" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Nope" He shook his head and placed a chaste kiss on my lips

"Well you won't mind this then" I grinned, grabbing a paintbrush off of the side and swiping it across his face

"Hey!" Emby grumbled and frowned at me; both me and Quil were laughing our asses off. Emby had a diagonal line of white paint across his face, from his forehead, over his eye lid and down his cheek. It stopped right as his chin ended

"It looks good on you" Quil laughed

"You are totally going to pay for that!" Emby told me, grabbing the brush out of my hand and attempting to get me

"You dare and I will spray this in your eye!" I exclaimed holding the spray can up to his face

"You wouldn't" He smirked, shaking his head

"I would" I nodded

"Would you? Really?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at me and stepping forward. I stepped back, onto a white painted wall. I'm just glad it was dry now

"Yea" I nodded

"You totally wouldn't" Quil shook his head at me, I nodded my head at him, stupidly giving Emby the distraction he needed. He grabbed my right arm that had the can in it and drawing a line across my cheek, over my nose and across the other cheek

"EMBRY!" I shrieked trying to free the spray paint hand

"Yes Hunny pie?" He smiled sweetly at me

"I hate you." I grumbled, hiding a smile as I tried to get the spray can

"Aww that's not fair. I don't hate you" He told me, shaking his head and taking hold of my face with the paintbrush hand

"Well you're a meany pants." I poked my tongue out at him

"And you're a gorgeous little painter" He told me, grinning

"I not little" I pouted, he kissed my lips softly, kissing the pout away

"I know you're not" He smiled at me

"Then gimme a proper kiss" I told him, he grinned and threw his lips at mine. He let go of my arm and snaked his hand around my back, pulling me closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hit the back of it with the spray can. Grinning into the kiss, he knew I did it on purpose

"Would you two get a freaking room?" Quil exclaimed, laughing

"Alright then, back in a bit" Emby said as he pulled away. He grinned at Quil as he picked me up and headed for the door

"Emby! Put me down!" I slapped his arm

"But we were getting a room" He frowned down at me

"Yea but my room is directly next to this one you great oaf. He'd still hear even without the wolf senses." I shoved his shoulder as he put me down

"Exactly. I do not need to hear about my cousin doing anything with her boyfriend. It's bad enough that you think about it" Quil groaned, turning back around and continuing with the wall

"Embry!" I scolded him

"What?" He asked. His facial expression was quite funny. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights

"You think about what we do?" I exclaimed at him

"Only sometimes" He said quietly

"Embry!" I yelled at him

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. I just glared at him, "Lexii, I'm sorry!" He whined

"Shouldn't have mentioned anything" Quil muttered to himself, laughing as Emby came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist

"Lexii" He breathed on my neck

"Emby, stop it" I wriggled about as he kissed my neck, it tickled!

"Yes. Stop it." Quil nodded, "I'd prefer it if you didn't arouse my cousin whilst I'm around" He stated

"Quil! Eww!" I exclaimed

"What? It's disgusting" He shrugged

"Emby, if your gonna be here, you might as well do something productive" I stated

"Like what?" He asked, tucking his hands up my shirt and running them up and down my stomach "Whose shirt is this?" He asked, lifting his head and pulling the shirt out

"It's my Dad's; he uses it when he's decorating. And I'm decorating, so I used it" I told him

"Ohh" He sighed, and rested his chin on my shoulder

"Do something productive!" I yelled at him and elbowed his stomach

"Like what?" He laughed as he dodged my jab

"Like, paint that wall again. It needs another coat" I said, pointing with my head to the window wall

"But I enjoy hugging you more" He murmured into my neck

"Paint the wall Emby." I stated, pushing him away from me

"Meany" He grumbled

"Paint the wall" I scolded him

"I'm going, I'm going!" He exclaimed, Quil was laughing at us. We worked quietly from then on, only singing quietly to the music playing

"Candy? Quil? I got food!" Nate shouted up the stairs as the door slammed

"Ohh goody" I grinned, finishing up the last figure

"I'm ridiculously hungry" Quil groaned, throwing down his can

"C'mon" I grabbed Emby's hand and pulled him with me as I skipped down the stairs

"It took freaking ages to cook all Quil's food" Nate stated as we got down the stairs, Quil pushed past us and headed straight for the food and I stopped in the doorway, Emby behind me

"Nate . . ." I started out

"Yea?" He asked, not turning around. Sitting down and tucking into his food

"I want you to meet somebody" I told him

"Who's that?" He asked, stuffing his face. Quil laughed as he shovelled food into his mouth

"Emby" I smiled and Nate's head whipped around to me. And his eyebrows shot up at the huge guy behind me

"You're 'Emby'" He asked, using air quotes

"Yea" Emby nodded and walked around me; towards the breakfast bar, "You don't have to call me that though" He shook his head as the two shook hands

"Won't be calling him that." I muttered quietly, I was loud enough though because Quil, Emby and Nate laughed at me

"She does not shut up about you." Nate told Emby and he grinned down at me

"He doesn't shut up about her either" Quil told us "It gets freaking annoying. I can tell you that much." He commented I slapped my cousin upside the head. Emby went to sit down at the bar next to Quil; I just stayed where I was

"What did you get me?" I asked Nate, shuffling through the bags and handing Emby some food

"I got you what you told me to get you" Nate said, shrugging

"What was that?" I asked, not quite remembering

"Bacon roll and fries" He stated, looking straight at me

"I asked you to get me that?" I do not remember telling him to get me that

"Yes you did. I am not going back like last time. You can just eat it" He told me sternly

"Alright! I will. I just don't remember asking for that!" I shoved his shoulder

"Yea well that's what you did last time and you ended up making me take it back!" He scowled at me

"Never thought they'd only re-met a week ago" Quil and Emby laughed as they watched us

"Shu'up" We both snapped at my best friend and my boyfriend

"Okay. That is seriously freaking me out. Stop it." Quil pointed between us as I sat down the other side of Nate

"Nope" We grinned shaking our head, Quil glared at us and Emby just laughed

"When are you going to get Nan and Pops then?" Quil asked after a while

"Not till next week now" I shook my head

"What? I thought they were coming home today?" Quil asked, confused

"Yea I know, golden balls asked them to stay for his soccer game on Saturday" I nodded

"Who's golden balls?" Emby asked, chuckling

"Austin" Nate told him

"He's the favourite grandchild" I nodded

"Ohh, that's not very fair" Emby scowled

"I know right" I exclaimed

"Should be you" He grinned at me

"Aww thanks Emby" I smiled and leaned over the bar to give him a quick kiss

"Suck up" Quil muttered

"Yep" Emby nodded, pecking my lips again

"You are so whipped it's unbelievable." Nate shook his head at Emby

"There is nothing wrong with being whipped" Emby shook his head, grinning at me and rubbing our noses together

"Exactly" I grinned, kissing his lips quickly before falling back into my seat


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

It took a while for the week to pass by; I got out of school as quickly as possible because Dad refused to let me have any more days off. Quil came over almost every night, we finished off the wall on the Wednesday and quickly got to work on building the flat pack stuff. Dad helped, but he soon got pissed off with it because it wouldn't go the way he thought it should. He left me, Quil and Nate to do it ourselves. Mom didn't even attempt to help; she was awful at flat pack stuff. Instead she made us food and drink when we wanted it. Auntie Nicky came over too, she got on well with Nate and I was glad that he was getting along with our family so far. We'd spoken to the family in Australia over Skype, and they seemed to get on well with Nate too. I was so glad!

The weekend soon rolled around and the bonfire was just hours away, Nate was a little nervous about meeting the pack. But I reassured him that they were all really nice people, I'd jokingly warned Leah not to go imprinting on him. She promised not to. Quil had taken Nate out for a while around La Push, another guided tour. So Emby and I had the house to ourselves because Mom and Dad had gone out for the weekend again.

"Uh-hum" Came an awkward gruff cough from the front door, me and Emby reluctantly pulled away from each other and I fell to my feet as we both snapped our heads towards the doorframe. We were in a very compromising position and it should not have been seen by the people at my front door

"You bitch Quil Ateara! I thought you were my Dad!" I growled at him, grabbing a can of coke that had been abandoned when Emby decided to throw himself at me, I threw the can at Quil

"Dude! Stop throwing cans at me!" He groaned and threw it back; I stepped behind the doorframe and threw my hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing as the can came into contact with Emby's head

"Are you okay?" I tried to muffle the laughter, but it didn't work. I was full out laughing at him along with Quil, Paul and Nate who were stood at the front door. Apparently they'd found Paul on their travels and Nate seemed to get along with him

"Yes I'm fine thank you very much" He growled and was about to throw it back at Quil

"Stop throwing cans in my house! My Mum'll have your guts if that explodes" I exclaimed before it left Emby's hand. He brought it back to his face and the can burst open, going all over him. That had me in bits laughing, I swear I was crying

He was just stood there looking highly pissed off, with the can still in his hand, pointed at his face

"Ahh LOL!" Quil laughed again, that send more rounds of laughter through the house

"Was there a reason you decided to stop by? Or was it just to laugh at me?" He asked the guys, looking rather pissed

"Uhh yea, Emily wants to know if you're still coming to the bonfire" Quil laughed

"And we had to drop Nate off" Paul interjected

"Yea so you can leave now" Emby glared

"Aww is little Emby wemby getting 'nnoyed wif us" Quil joked in a baby voice

"Yes." Emby glared back

"Alright alright, were leaving!" Quil held his hands up in surrender

"Are you coming to the bonfire?" Paul asked quickly

"No" Emby shook his head at the same time I nodded and said "Yea", he snapped his head to me and scowled

"Why not?" I asked, frowning at him, he just shrugged

"Yes we are" I nodded back at the guys

"Totally whipped!" Paul called out as they left the house

"Yea you better walk away bitch" I called after him

"You what now?" He asked cockily, walking back up the porch steps

"You 'eard" I pulled a face at him

"What if I didn't?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow

"Then you'll get beatin's" I grinned innocently, he laughed and followed Quil, shutting the door after him

"You don't have to go to the bonfire if you don't want to" Emby shook his head at me

"I want to" I nodded

"Are you sure?" He checked

"Positive" I nodded

"I need to hear these legends properly anyway" Nate shrugged as he made his way up the stairs

"Only if you want to" Emby checked, I nodded at him "OK" He smiled and leant down to kiss me

"Eww no. You're going home and getting in the shower before you go anywhere near me" I scrunched my face up in disgust and shoved him towards my front door

"Aww, why can't I shower here?" He asked, frowning at me

"Because I said so. Now go clean up. You won't be touching me at all till all that coke has left your body" I told him, opening my front door and shoving him out of it

"Just a little kiss? Before I go?" He pouted

"A little one" I told him, he grinned and pecked my lips once, twice, three times, the third time his sticky arms wound around me and he pulled me closer to him

"That was so not a little one" I shook my head

"I don't do little kisses, you should know that by now" He grinned

"I should" I nodded, pushing him away "Go shower you sticky child!" I ordered him

"That's what she said" He chuckled

"She lied!" I exclaimed

"I love you" He smiled at me

"I wove you too!" I grinned at him, he laughed at me as he walked out of my driveway and into the woods. I shut the door behind me and went upstairs to Nate's room

"You two are weird." He told me as I walked in and planted myself on his new bed. It was in the middle of his newly painted bedroom, against the graffiti wall. Me and Quil had made an amazing job on it if I do say so myself. Nate was a normal teenage boy. He had clothes all over the place, stuff littering the floor. He'd only been living in the room for the past four days and it was already a tip! He was defiantly an Ateara. He was sat at his desk on his laptop in the corner of his room as I stretched out on his bed

"What do you think of Paul then?" I asked him

"He seems like a pretty good guy, we've conspired against you to become partners in annoying you" He told me as he spun around to face me in his chair

"No! Not fair!" I groaned

"Totally is" He nodded grinning wildly

"My life is over." I frowned

"You'll get over it" He shrugged, turning back to his laptop

"I'm going to jump in the shower. Emby hugged be when he was covered in coke" I grumbled, getting up and leaving the room

"Sure. You were hugging" Nate laughed at me as I left, I flipped him the bird as grabbed a set of fresh clothes and went to jump in the shower

48 minutes later and I was done. Showered, washed and dried. Clad in a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans, a grey off the shoulder jumper and my purple two tongued converse. I'd straightened my hair and put on my necklace from Emby along with my bracelets on my left arm

"Candy, what do I wear?" Nate asked me from the next room, I walked out my bedroom and straight into his

"Since when does a dude care about what he wears?" I asked him raising an eyebrow

"Since I don't have clothes to wear to a beach" He told me, he was stood staring at the contents of his wardrobe

"You won't be making sandcastles Nate, what's wrong with what you're wearing?" I asked him

"You changed" He gestured towards my outfit

"That's because I'm a girl, I have to change my outfit whenever I go out. Plus I had patches of sticky coke on my shirt" I shrugged

"So I shouldn't change then?" He asked

"No" I shook my head "But you might want a jacket or something. It gets cold of a night time" I told him

"Okay" He nodded, grabbing a jumper out of the closet and closing it behind him "Ready when you are" He said, shoving his phone in his pocket and following me out the room. I grabbed my inhaler and my iPhone from my room quickly and followed him down the stairs

"Don't you need a jacket?" Nate asked as he put his own on. We were just walking out the door

"No, I have Emby. Either that or he's probably brought a jacket for me. I can steal yours if I really need it" I told him as I locked the front door

"You won't be getting my jacket" He shook his head as he started off up the drive way

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked him, laughing as I ran to catch up with him

"Yea, I've lived here for a week now and I've had about 3 guided tours" He told me nodding, I laughed at him

"Who is this fine piece of man?" My best friends voice filtered to my ears, she was walking towards her street when she saw me and Nate

"Thanks" Nate smirked, "I'm Nate. Lexii's brother" He shook Emily's hand "And you are?" He asked as if he didn't know who she was. He's totally been swooning over pictures of her for bloody ages

"I'm Emily, the best friend. I've heard all about you" She told him, not letting go of the hand

"I've heard quite a lot about you too" He nodded

"Well we'll have to talk sometime to see if the information we've been given is correct" Emily smirked at him; I think it was supposed to woo him. And I think she succeeded

"We will" Nate nodded enthusiastically

"Not now though, we have to be somewhere" I told the two of them

"I'll see you in school on Monday" Emily stated, "You are going to Quileute High right?" She checked

"Of course" Nate nodded

"So you'll see each other then" I stated, pulling Nate along

"We will" Emily nodded, smiling. We continued walking and when Emily was no longer in sight Nate spoke

"She is hotter in person than she is in photographs" He nodded, whistling

"Nice personality too" I told him, chuckling to myself at the fact that my best friend and my brother could be getting together at some point in the future

"Even better" He grinned as we turned into the car park of the beach

"You better be nice." I warned him

"I am! I've been nice to everyone so far haven't I?" He exclaimed quietly

"Mmmm" I nodded, guiding him over to the pack bonfire

"Hey, uhh everyone!" I got everyone's attention as they all turned around to face me "This is Nathan. My gorgeous twin brother" I introduced him, tapping at his cheeks. Everyone chuckled at me grinned "Nathan, this is; Billy, Sue, Leah, Seth, Jared, Kim, Collin, Brady, Sam, Emily, Jake, Bella-" I listed everyone that was there, I wasn't really surprised to see Bella here "-You know Paul, Quil, Emby and Grandpa Quil" I nodded, everyone replied with 'Hi's or 'Hey's

"And me! You forgot me!" Little Claire shot he hand up as she darted over from behind Quil

"Hi my names Claire" She grinned up at Nate and threw her hand out for him to shake, every one lightly chuckled at her as he bent down to her level

"Well hello Claire. I'm Nate" He smiled at her and shook her hand

"I know. Your Bobbie's twin brother" She nodded enthusiastically

"I certainly am" He chuckled at her; someone had given her too many e numbers!

"Will you be my friend? Cause Bobbie's my friend. And Qwil, Qwil's my bestest friend" She nodded excitedly

"Course I will" Nate grinned at her

"Yay! Qwil! I gots a new friend!" She exclaimed, running over to him and jumping into his arms

"Hi, you probably don't remember me from the roll call. I'm Emily" Emily came over to us, dragging Sam along with her

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Nate smiled, hugging my brother and shaking Sam's hand

"Why do you look confused?" I asked him

"You can't be Sam and Emily. You look totally different." He stated, Sam began to growl, he jumped to the wrong conclusion

"That's not the same Sam and Emily as in the picture on my wall. There younger, the one you met earlier. Our age, this is Sam Uley and Emily Young nearly Uley" I explained

"Nearly Uley. HA" Jake shook his head laughing as he walked past us

"Ohh that makes more sense" Nate nodded "You're too old to be the Emily I saw in the picture. Not that you're old. Just-"

"I would stop digging yourself a deeper hole if I were you" Emby told him, coming to stand at my side and taking one of my hands in his own

"Yep. I'll do that" He nodded, clamping his mouth shut "Sorry" He added quickly, speaking to Emily

"Don't worry about it Nathan, I've heard worse. Honestly" She nodded

"Nate." Nate corrected

"Nate, right." She nodded "Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?" She asked him

"No thanks I just had something to eat thanks" He shook his head smiling

"I'm hungry though" The wolves all grinned at her. Sam growled back at them

"Ohh shush Sam." She swatted his shoulder and went over to the food table, calling the none wolves over first for some food

"Why?" Nate asked me as I brought him over to the food table

"Because the wolves have bottom less pits and will eat anything and everything" I told him

"Right" He nodded "But I don't want anything to eat" He shook his head

"You should get something anyway, you won't be able to later" Kim said from in front of us

"Okay, thanks. You were umm" He clicked his fingers at himself as he tried to remember her name "Kim" He said, pointing to her

"Yea, Jared's imprint" She nodded

"Awesome" He nodded and got himself some food, I grabbed a hot dog and some other bits and I also got some food for Pa before going to sit down

"Here you go Pa" I grinned at him "Nice hat, where'd you get it from" I chuckled as I sat down to the side of him, he was sat with Sue and Billy at the head of the circle. The pack went up to get food and came back with mounds of it. Emby sat the other side to me and pulled me a little closer to him

"My lovely granddaughter got it for me from her holidays" Pa chuckled along with me

"Well that was nice of her wasn't it" I grinned

"It was" He nodded his head "And how are you Nate? Settling in your new home okay?" He asked

"Yea, Lexii is a very awful person to live with though" He chuckled at me

"Hey!" I shoved his shoulder

"Stops anybody from using the bathroom in the mornings, blasts her music stupidly loud, eats' everything in the fridge" He shook his head at me, as did Pa

"Hey! That's totally not me. I only use the bathroom for like an hour in the mornings, I do not blast my music stupidly loud. It's at a medium sound level" I gestured with my hand "And plus it was Quil who ate all the food" I pointed an accusing finger at him across the bonfire, he was sat with Claire happily eating her plate of food

"Don't blame me! Embry helped eat it too!" He pointed back at Emby

"Did not" He grumbled beside me

"Did too!" Quil nodded

"Okay, it doesn't matter. There was no food for me to eat which did not make me a happy bunny." Nate stated, I laughed at his use of words as did anybody else who was listening

"When are you starting school then? You must have missed at least two weeks of it now?" Billy asked

"Uh yea, I start Monday. Unfortunately. Really can't be bothered to go" He shook his head

"You'll be fine, this lot'll look after you" Sue smiled, gesturing to everyone

"He'll be fine anyway Sue, he's gonna hook up with Emily" I grinned as I told her

"Emily Wayman?" She checked

"Yep. Totally flirting just now when they met" I smiled chuckling

"She's a lovely girl Nate, you've picked a nice one there" Sue smiled, chuckling as Nate's face went red

"She's just as weird as you" Quil added

"Dude I met her once. Nothings gonna happen" Nate exclaimed

"That's what you think" I muttered, me and Emby chuckled at my brother, he was so easily wound up

Everyone filtered into their own little conversations as the guys finished up their food. When I looked around the fire I couldn't help but notice Leah's glum looking expression. She was staring intently at the flames; I could see the hurt in her eyes. I knew she wanted what Emily had right now; Sam. He was sat with Emily in his lap, they were talking quietly to each other and I know that Leah hated this. She couldn't smile around them; she didn't have her glass of wine. I wanted to go and sit with her, but I thought that would make it more obvious. She wasn't exactly on her own. She had her Mom on one side of her and Seth on the other. He was talking animatedly with Collin and Brady though so she looked lonely. This gave me all the more reason to go and sit with her

Jared and Kim were sat in a similar position to Emily and Sam, Kim seemed to be dosing off in Jared's arms though. She did look quite comfortable if I must say so myself. Quil had Claire wrapped up in his warm arms, she was sound asleep and Quil looked happy to be her bed. Hang on a second. Claire was here? I thought her Mom wanted her to stay in Neah this weekend? What happened to not wanting her too involved with the wolves? Huh, Emily must have convinced her.

Just as my eyes glanced across I saw Jake and Bella. Bella. The bitch. I did not like her. She was stringing Jacob along and he refused to listen to anyone about it. He was convinced that she was in love with him, but we all knew that she wasn't. They seemed to be having a little mini argument between themselves, this caught Nate's attention apparently

"Hey Cand?" He asked me, nudging my shoulder

"Yea?" I asked him, looking up from my position in Emby's lap

"Isn't that sparkles' girlfriend? You know- rrrr" He bared his teeth and did a retarded growl

"Yea" I nodded, laughing. All the other wolves found this hilarious and began to howl with laughter (mind the pun.) apart from Jacob that is. Kim and Emily looked confused, that is until Sam and Jared explained what my brother just did. Pa, Billy and Sue were all chuckling away to themselves as I whipped away tears from my eyes. Only my brother would say something like that.

"What?" Bella asked, looking self consciously around the circle. This made the guys laugh harder

"Don't worry about it Bella" Sue shook her head, still chuckling

"Why is everyone laughing?" She asked. What a dick. Ditzy blonde is too clever for her.

"Lexii just clarified a query I had, don't worry about it" Nate waved it off, laughter was still heard around the circle, it was dying down now though

"What was the query?" She asked

"He asked if you were umm . . . Sparkles' girlfriend. And he uh, growled a little" I tried to explain with a straight face, I couldn't do it. At the end of my sentence I cracked. I burst out laughing again as did everyone else. She just looked utterly confused. What a retard.

"Sorry people. Sorry" Nate held his hands up in surrender and waved them awkwardly about a bit. Well at least he'd put a smile on Leah's face.

Billy took everyone's sudden quietness as a sign to start. He began the Legends of the Quileute tribe. I looked around the circle as Billy's voice filtered up through the air, Claire was wide awake again and watching Billy intently. Quil was watching Claire, but I knew that he was listening to the legends too. Sam and Emily were sat close to Quil and Claire, Emily was scribbling down what was being said and Sam was smiling down at her as she did so. Jared and Kim were listening as they cuddled together, Paul sat to the right of them looking very bored indeed. He'd probably heard these a thousand times already and just couldn't be assed with it tonight

Seth, Collin and Brady all looked intrigued and had their eyes glued to Billy with huge grins plastered on their faces. Sat next to the three boys was Leah, she had gone back to staring intently at the flames and I swear I saw tears streak down her cheeks. There was probably more than one reason for that; Billy only mentioned the boys as being able to phase and we all knew that was no longer true. A girl had phased. She wasn't even being acknowledged. And Sam and Emily were sat very cosily whilst listening to the legends

Emby knew I was watching Leah and I know he was watching me watch her. He squeezed me closer to him every now and again and I wanted to ask him if it was okay if I went and sat with Leah. I knew he'd be fine with it, but I doubt Leah would be. She didn't want to seem weaker than she already was in front of the lads. She would hate me if I distracted everyone from the stories and made her the focus of attention

"She'll be okay, she's strong" Emby whispered in my ear as he pulled me into his lap

"I know, but I'm still worried about her" I confessed to him, snuggling into the warmth of my werewolf boyfriend

"I know you are" He whispered, kissing my forehead. I smiled up at him and watched my brother, he was very interested in the Legends, he was paying great attention to what was being said and I could tell from the glint in his eyes that he yearned to be a wolf like the guys


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

Nate loved it last night. He was amazed by the legends. When Billy and Pa were finished telling the stories of the Quileute Tribe and everyone was filtering off back to their homes, Nate stayed and was asking as many questions as possible. He asked questions that I would never be able to even think of! I could see that he desperately wanted to be a wolf. I know it was selfish of me, but I didn't want him to be one. I wanted to keep my brother to myself.

We got a lift home with Emby, he was taking Grandpa Quil and Billy home too because Jake had to drop Bella off. I refused to leave without seeing Leah. She was upset and I wanted to give her a hug. She needed one.

I think Emby was a little annoyed that Nate was with us on the drive home from Billy's. We normally had the car to ourselves and we could talk a lot more

"I'll see you later then Nate" Emby said once we got to my house

"Uhh yea. Don't spend too much time out here. I think it's a little inappropriate to be doing anything too vulgar on the side of a street" Nate laughed as he jumped out of the car "Thanks for the ride"

"No problem" Emby nodded at him as he watched my brother enter the house, "Finally. Alone." He grinned, leaning over me to un-buckle my seat belt

"Emby we're always alone" I giggled at him as he took hold of the back of my head with one hand and steadied his weight on my seat with the other. Too bad his hand rested in-between my legs as he threw his lips at mine, "Emby! Nate's looking!" I shoved at his chest playfully

"Well he shouldn't be if he doesn't want to see us making out" He smiled, shaking his head and placing soft kisses to my lips

"He's looking out for me you butthead." I chuckled at him

"Hey!" He scowled

"Oh shushh" I giggled, shoving at his chest and climbing out the car

"Lexii! Where you going?" He whined

"I goin' inside my house. To my nice, warm, cosy bed." I teased him as I walked around to his side of the car and pressed my nose up against the glass, he was out on patrols tonight and no doubt he'd have to sleep in the woods

"Well I think you should let me join you" He said, once he'd wound the window down

"I don't" I shook my head grinning at him "I wove you!" I told him in a baby voice

"I wove you too!" He mimicked me and leaned down to kiss my nose

"I see you later" I waved, skipping up the path and entering my house. I didn't hear the engine pick up again until the door was shut and bolted

"He's very touchy feely with you." Nate stated as he scowled at me, I'd ran up the stairs and he stopped me before I got to my bedroom door

"Sometimes" I shrugged

"Don't you think he's too touchy feely?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow

"I wouldn't have thought so" I shook my head "Most normal teenage couples are like that"

"Hmm." He lifted his chin and looked down at me

"What? Your telling me that all the girlfriends you've had, you've never been 'touchy feely' with them?" I air quoted him

"Yea, but this is different. You're my sister" He frowned

"All your girlfriends will have had brothers or dads" I pointed out

"Yea, but _you _are _my _sister. Me no likey." He shook his head like a little kid and crossed his arms over his chest

"Well I don't mind that you're going after my best friend" I challenged him

"I said she was hot! I haven't even decided if I'm going to do anything more." The scowl came back

"Why not? Is she not good enough for you? She's gorgeous, she's intelligent, and she has an amazing personality!" I exclaimed

"Wow, wow, wow. I met the girl today for five minutes. Give it a bloody rest will you?" He threw his arms about and stormed off into his bedroom

"Totally got a crush on her." I muttered to myself as I skipped into my bedroom and changed into PJ's

The night pretty much ended for me there. I climbed into bed and yelled a goodnight to Nate, he grunted back at me. A wolf howled soon after I'd got into bed and I knew that this was Emby saying a goodnight to me. I whispered a goodnight back to him and silently prayed that nothing would happen tonight. I hoped every time he went out on patrol that it would be a quiet one, I don't know what I'd do if he got hurt.

Sunday went by quickly. I did homework most of the time, Emby called round for a bit but that was about it. When Mom and Dad came home, Nate wouldn't stop jabbering on to them about the legends and the bonfire. I was happy that he was okay with all of this; but he was getting on my bloody nerves. He went to bed as a very nervous little boy. It was his first day at La Push High Monday morning.

"Nate? You ready yet?" I yelled up the stairs. It had just gone 8:10 and he still hadn't come down the stairs

"Yea! Hang on a sec" He yelled back down, I was fine. I was watching TV; I had been for about half an hour. It was quite sad really, because I'd been watching Peppa Pig and I was 17 years of age "Done." He yelled as he rushed down the stairs and rand past me straight into the kitchen. I switched off the TV and threw on my coat, it had decided to downpour this morning. I slung my bag onto my back and waited at the door for Nate, I smiled at him as he walked out the kitchen door. He was clad in a pair of dark blue baggy jeans; I could see he was wearing a plain red t-shirt with a chequered shirt over the top. He had his black parka undone and was wearing a grey beanie on his head. I looked down to see that he was wearing a pair of skater boy DC's with one of his jean legs tucked in. His over the shoulder bag was thrown carelessly over his head and he was munching on an apple

"What?" He asked self consciously "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason, you just look like . . ." I trailed off, not knowing the right word

"What? I look ridiculous don't I? Should I go change?" He asked

"No, I was going to say you look like an Ateara" I grinned

"Aww, thanks sis. That means a lot" He grinned at me and kissed atop of my head as he grabbed his keys and ran out to the car. I locked the door behind us and jumped in after him

"You might be a little overwhelmed by my friends. There kinda like me, but some of them are worse." I laughed

"Oh god." He shook his head as we drove out of the street.

"You'll be fine, don't worry about it" I told him, rubbing his arm reassuringly

"Hopefully. I wanna try out for the soccer team. I was pretty awesome at it in Port Angeles" He admitted

"There always looking out for players, you'll be 'mazin!" I grinned at him "Plus, Emily's a cheerleader. She likes guys on the team" I chuckled at him when he slapped my arm. He refused to speak to me for the rest of the journey, so I played the music a little louder

I helped Nate out throughout the day. I took him to reception to get his timetables and his locker code. I helped him to class, along with the pack who if they saw him walking aimlessly around would help him on his way. He got on surprisingly well with my friends. Just as well as with the pack, even though they'd only met once. He went to tryouts for the soccer team on Wednesday, he got in! He was actually the best player on the bloody pitch. But yea, he was having a good week. He came with me on Tuesday to get Nan and Pops from the airport in Seattle. Emby was pissed at me for that. He asked me not to go because he was worried about the vampires up there, but we were fine. We came back in one piece. Nan and Pops loved him; they'd spoken on the phone and on Skype, they were absolutely delighted to see him in person, as was he about them.

In general; the week had gone rather well. That is until Saturday. I was in work and just about to go on my lunch break when Sam Uley burst into the shop, "Lexii!" He exclaimed

"What? What's wrong? Is it Embry? Is it Quil?" I asked frantically

"Have you had any visions lately?" He asked me, slamming his hands flat onto the worktop

"None of any importance, why?" I asked, trying to go over what could possibly be wrong

"Anything about Nathan?" He asked

"No-well, only that him and Emily are gonna go out on a date next week. Why? What's happened?" I asked, worriedly. Emily and Nate had been flirting all week and I was really giddy when I saw the vision. My brother and my best friend are gonna get together!

"He's gone." He whispered

"What? No. No. He promised. No. You're lying to me. Why are you lying?" I yelled at him

"I'm not lying" He shook his head

"No. You are. He promised that he wasn't going anywhere." I refused to believe it

"I'm sorry Lexii, he's left his phone at home and he's nowhere in La Push" Sam shook his head frantically

"Lexii?" I heard Emby's voice enter the shop

"Emby, please tell me he's lying. Please" I begged him; I could feel water forming at the edge of my eyes

"I can't Lexii, I'm so sorry" He looked pained that he couldn't tell me what I wanted to hear

"No. You're all lying. Why are you lying to me?" I shrieked and falling into Emby's arms, he held me tightly and I refused to let him go as I sobbed into his chest

"What the hell is going on down here?" Steph came in the shop through the back door "Why didn't you come home last night? You're grounded. What makes you think you can go out when you're grounded?" She yelled at Emby

"I-" He was about to answer his mother but I cut him off

"Steph, can I go please? I need to find him" I asked her quietly

"Al what's wrong? Who do you need to find?" She asked me

"Nathan, he's disappeared" Sam answered for me

"Did I ask you?" She glared at Sam, she thought that her son was doing drugs and that Sam was supplying him with those drugs along with the rest of the pack

"Steph, can I go? Please?" I begged of her, I needed to find my brother. No bitch was stealing him away again for another 11 years. Not on my watch

"Of course Al, do you need to use my car?" She asked, she looked so sorry for me

"Yea please" I nodded my head

"The keys are on my desk" She pointed in the direction of her office. I wriggled myself out of Emby's grip and ran upstairs, straight to the office. I grabbed the keys from the side and went to my locker; I got my bag out and shoved an old hoodie on. It was Quil's but he used it at work because he spilt dye on it and he couldn't get it out. I'm sure he'll be fine with me borrowing it, I think he was with Claire today, he wasn't in work.

"Lex? Are you okay?" Jay asked as I accidently crashed into him in my haste to get out

"Uhh yea, I'm okay I guess. Well-no. It's Nate. He's gone" I admitted

"What do you mean gone?" He asked confused

"I mean no one can get hold of him and he isn't in La Push. He's gone." I stated running out of the factory and back into the shop. Steph looked like she was yelling at both Sam and Emby but stopped when I came back in

"Be careful okay?" She checked with me, I just nodded my head walking towards the door. Emby caught my forearm and dragged me back. I instantly calmed as his soft lips came into contact with mine

"Where are you going to look?" He asked me quietly, I shrugged my shoulders

"Tom." I gasped

"Who?" The three of them looked confused

"Tommy. Of course. He'll know where he is. Why didn't I think of that before? Stupid." I smacked my forehead as I ran out the shop "Thanks for the car!" I yelled as I jumped into it and sped off towards Port Angeles.

Why didn't I think of that before? Tommy was Nate's best friend in Port Angeles, if he wasn't there, then Tom will know where he went for sure. If not; then I'm fucked. I got to Port Angeles in record time. I'm sure Steph will have a few speeding fines, but I can give her the money for them. It was my fault she has them, that's if she even gets them.

I quickly locked the car and ran over to Tom's apartment block, I'd remembered the way from when Nate brought me here to meet his friends. I scanned the list quickly and found 'Tom Anderson' number 6. I pressed the buzzer until he picked up

"Hello?" He asked

"Hey Tommy, can you let me in please? It's Lexii. Nate's sister." I told him, I was out of breath

"Yea, sure. Come on up" He buzzed me in and hung up the phone. I legged it up the 3 flights of stairs and knocked on the door quickly

"Tommy!" I threw my arms around him once the door was opened, he stumbled back from my weight and I felt bad. I pulled away and kissed his cheek

"I'm happy to see you too Lexii, but what's the occasion?" He chuckled; he was quite a handsome boy. Well man–he was 19, nearly 20. He always wore a beanie atop of his blond locks; he had a pair of geekyish glasses on and he had flawless skin. I would probably rate him at an 8 because although he was lanky, he was strong and he had muscles.

"Have you seen Nate?" I asked him quickly

"Uhh yea, he's in the kitchen" He pointed behind him with a confused look on his face

"What?" I gasped

"He's in the kitchen" He repeated. I legged it past Tom and down the hallway into the kitchen. I couldn't believe it. He was there. He looked at me confused as I ran at him and threw my arms around him

"Candy what's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed my back to sooth me, I was crying silently into his shirt

"They told me you'd gone. They said you disappeared again" I told him, gripping onto his shirt tighter

"I'm not going anywhere Lexii, I told you; I'd never leave you again" He shook his head as he pulled me away from him slightly

"I know, but they said you weren't in La Push and they couldn't get hold of you. That's what happened last time" I whispered the last bit as I dug my face into his shirt

"It's Okay sweetie. No-one can take me away again" He soothed me as he stroked my hair

"What's going on?" Tom asked as he walked back in the kitchen

"She thought I'd gone again because no one could get hold of me" Nate explained

"Aww, Lexii. You can't get rid of him that easily" Tom laughed as he rubbed my back

"Sorry. I over reacted didn't I?" I asked as I took a step back

"Of course you didn't. You had every right to react like that" Tom told me

"Are you sure?" I asked, whipping my eyes

"Yes" Nate nodded

"Good" I smiled as I hugged him tightly again "I love you Nate" I told him

"Love you too Cand" He hugged me back

"What? No hugs for me?" Tom asked

"Would you like a hug?" I asked him, he nodded with a grin. "C'mere then" I giggled, hugging him. He gave out really nice hugs.

"Love you Lexii" He laughed

"Ahh love you too Tommy" I grinned at him

"She still has a boyfriend Thomas." Nate scolded him

"I know, I know" Tom laughed, patting my back as I stepped away

"Shouldn't you be in work Lexii?" Nate asked me

"Yea, I was just going on my lunch break. I should get back seeing as though you're coming home" I nodded smiling

"I'll come with you" He told me

Sunday rolled around and I had a lot of fun, Nan and Pops came over for Sunday Dinner, along with Pa. Which meant Nicky and Quil came over too and Mom said I could invite Emby. We ended up with bloody half of La Push in our house! Nate got along amazingly with Nan and Pops; he had a lot of fun interrogating Emby with my Dad, Pops, my Nan and Pa joined in too. They all know about the wolves which made it even funnier.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

The next couple of weeks went by slowly and I couldn't wait for the end of the school year, I was doing well in my classes, I did well in the mocks that we did. I got in all my 11th grade junior coursework and I can say that I was proud of it. Nate was getting on fine with being around all my friends, most of them were now his friends too and I was happy that he was. He and Emily were _always _flirting, and I had no idea why he didn't ask her out already. He always eyed her up when she was in cheerleading practice and he was in Soccer, he was the best player for the La Push Wolves. It always made me chuckle when I thought about their team, especially when Seth got kicked out for apparently being on steroids. He was actually a freaking wolf!

Speaking of cheerleading, I had been hiding from Emily for the past two days. She'd been trying to get me to join the cheerleaders as someone dropped out because of an injury and they couldn't do any auditions because it was too close to the end of the year.

"Hey Candy?" Quil shouted me from the other side of the parking lot, it was the end of the day and I had successfully dodged Emily throughout the day

"Would you shut up?" I told him as I ran up to the pack; they were all here, minus Sam and Leah obviously. But yea, they were talking about someplace to go

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" He frowned at me

"I'm still trying to hide from Emily" I told him, they all chuckled at me "Pretend I'm not here, carry on with what you were talking about" I told them, glancing around the lot every now and again whilst hiding behind Emby

"Lexii!" Emily shouted me

"Shit." I muttered, the pack all laughed at me

"Lexii. I've been looking for you everywhere." She told me moodily as she stormed over

"Yea I know" I muttered

"Have you got an answer for me yet?" She asked, her hands on her hips

"Yes, my answer is no." I told her, hoping she wouldn't go off on one

"Lexii! Why not?" She moved to cross her arms over her chest and pouted at me

"Because I don't wanna be a stupid cheerleader!" I mimicked her stance

"Lexii!" She whined punching my arm

"Emily!" I did the same

"Please" She begged "Your already good at it, you practice with us all the time. Why won't you say yes?"

"Because I don't like the La Push wolves. They smell bad and there stupid. I. Don't. Wanna. Cheer. For. Them." I scowled at her

"Why not!" She whined again

"They smell bad and there stupid as hell. They are an awful team; the only decent player is Nate. Ooo Nate. I'll get him to go out with you if you leave me alone" I exclaimed with a grin, another round of laughter went through the pack

"I'll get there on my own thank you very much." She poked her tongue out at me

"Yea, but . . . if I put in a good word for you then it'll be much quicker!" I grinned hopefully at her

"No. Join the cheerleading team!" She yelled at me

"I don't wanna." I ground out

"Tough. I'm gonna ring your Dad and then he'll make you join the team" She threatened

"What's that gonna do?" I laughed at her

"I don't know, but it was worth a try." She grumbled, I full out laughed at her "So, you fancy being a cheerleader?" She asked hopefully, I groaned and head butted Emby's shoulder

"YAY!" She jumped about grinning "Come on, we have to go tell coach the good news" She grinned yanking on my arm

"It's certainly not good." I grumbled, "And I didn't actually agree" I added quickly, looking up at her

"Oh shut up. You know you'll have fun." She shoved my arm and started to pull me away

"Ateara?" The soccer coach yelled my surname from the direction of the sports block, he was heading this way. Me, Quil and Nate all looked to him because we didn't know who he was talking to

"Lexii!" He confirmed and I shared a look with Nate from across the lot, why did he wanna talk to me?

"You've got no chance of me wearing one of those tiny things you call an outfit." I told Emily as I ran over to the coach and he took me to his office; I heard the rumble of laughter come from the guys as Emily slowly followed me back to the sports block, I put my middle finger up at the guys as I was taken to the Gym block

2 hours later at Emily and Sam's

"How was practice Lex?" Jacob chuckled to himself along with everyone else as I walked into the house

"Shut up." I glared at them all, sitting myself next to Emby

"How much stuff has she got you lugging round?" Leah asked

"Emily's got me carrying nothing round. I'm on the soccer team" I told her proudly

"What?" Every single one of the guys (Minus Quil) yelled, "You can't play Soccer for toffee!" A few of them yelled at me

"She can" Quil nodded and I grinned at him, remembering the childhood games

"Why did you never tell me this?" Emby questioned

"It never came up" I shrugged

"Plus, she'd have to be good for Coach to just pluck her up…" Quil stated and I nodded along

"Nate's not too happy about it … 'Soccer's his thing' apparently" I laughed in a voice that sounded nothing like his own

"Family bonding" Collin yelled and I laughed, shaking my head

"Ohh by the way Jacob; you're a retard." I stated as Emby cuddled me closer to him

"What? Why?" He asked quickly

"You'll find out soon enough" I told him

"Dude, tell me!" He grumbled

"_And my life was so empty, there was nothing left to live for__  
__But then it happened one night as I got into a fight__  
__I could hear someone saying as though he was praying__  
__Ah-a-ah-a-a-a-ah-ah_" Began playing from my iPhone, cutting Jacob off

"I think your phone might be ringing Floss" Seth stated

"Yea I know" I nodded. It was Nate calling me  
"_Treat him well, he is your brother__  
__You might need his help some day__  
__We depend on one another__  
__Love him, that's the only way__  
__On the road (on the road) that we're going__  
__We all need (we all need) words of comfort and compassion__  
__Treat him well, he is your brother__  
__Love him, that's the only way_" It continued to play. I thought that song was pretty relevant to him; He is your brother by ABBA. Cause he is actually my brother

"Hello?" I answered the phone because people were getting pissed off with his ringtone

"Where the fuck did you go with my car?" Nate exclaimed down the phone

"Where the fuck's my hello?" I grumbled

"Where the fuck's my car?" He huffed

"You said you were getting a lift with Sam" I stated

"No I didn't. He went home early today" He grumbled

"Well get a lift with Emily then, she'll still be around" I explained

"I don't want to get a lift with Emily." He moaned

"You totally like, like her" I nodded even though he couldn't see, the pack chuckled at me

"What are you in the 3rd grade or something?" He sounded like he was getting annoyed with me

"No, but it's true." I laughed

"Just come and pick me up." He snapped

"HA! You're not denying it!" I grinned

"Fuck off Lexii. Just give me a lift home." He yelled

"I'm not gonna pick you up plainly because you swore at me." I was acting childish to piss him off now

"LEXII!" He yelled

"Ohh fucks sake Nathan. You lazy shit." I grumbled standing up and picking my bag up, "See ya." I called as I left the house; a collective 'bye' was heard before I walked through the front door

"Are you coming to pick me up?" He asked

"Yes. I am. You're a lazy git and I hate you." I told him as I put the phone down on him and climbed into the car. I quickly pulled out of the Uley driveway and sped off towards the school again

* * *

We'd been home for a while now. And me and Nate kept bickering, the slightest thing and I was pissed off with him. The same for him with me. Mom had gone out, but Dad was in and he was also getting pissed off with us

"Would you two stop acting like little kids? Your 17 for goodness sakes!" Dad cried out

"It's not me, it's him!" I yelled pointing to Nate

"No it's not. It's you." He yelled back

"No it's you." I got up in his face

"Fuck off Lexii." He said through his teeth

"Leave her alone." Emby growled as he came in through the front door

"Ohh and what are you gonna do? Claw my eyes out with your big ass paws?" Nate yelled

"What the fuck Nathan? What did he do to you?" I shouted

"Oi! The three of you. Stop it. Now." My Dad roared, scaring the shit outta me. It was kinda funny though because he scared himself a little as he was falling asleep on the couch

"Yea. Dick." I sneered at Nate as I grabbed Emby's hand and pulled him up the stairs with me

"What the hell happened there?" He asked as we got to my room

"We've been bickering all day, well since I went to pick him up. It was getting on Dad's nerves" I shrugged and threw myself backwards onto my bed

"Hey, come back!" He followed me and fell onto the bed too; he was led on his tummy and had his head resting on my tummy, facing me.

"I love you Emby" I whispered, putting my arms behind my head and letting my lids close

"I love you too, and I love your boobs. But I do love your beautiful face too" He admitted, I chuckled at him

"What the crap Emby?" I giggled

"I can't see your face because your boobs are in the way." He grumbled

"Well I'm sorry" I poked my tongue out at him as he led up on his forearms to see me

"So you should be" He grinned and face planted my boobs

"Embry!" I giggled, trying to shove his head away

"Yes babe?" He looked up at me innocently

"Stop." I scolded him

"Stop what?" He grinned

"You know what" I looked at him through slitted eyes, he poked his tongue out at me as he placed his head back on my tummy

"Spoil sport" He huffed

"Shush." I put my hand over his face

"Hey Gerr'off!" He shook his head out, I giggled at him as I put my hands back behind my head. We sat in silence for a while; every now and again he'd pull back my shirt and blow raspberries on my tummy whilst I played with his hair. He was just reaching to the hem of my shirt again, but instead of pulling my shirt up, he slid his hand under the waistband of my Jogger bottoms.

"Embry!" I scolded him and yanked his hand out

"Lexii" He pouted at me

"No." I shook my head once

"Please?" He asked I shook my head once "Pwitty pweese?" He asked innocently

"No" I glared at him

"Aww but Lexii!" He moaned, climbing over me so that he hovered just above me

"But nothing Emby, no touchy tonight. Not whilst my family is in the house" I shook my head as his face got closer to mine

"How about kissy kissy?" He smiled like an idiot, I nodded at him and he kissed me quickly. We were at the point where I was gonna need some air pretty soon when my iPhone vibrated in my pocket. Emby grinned into the kiss as he grinded against me, my phone continued to ring

"Emby" I mumbled his name as I shoved him away from me, I grabbed my iPhone quickly and answered

"Hello?" I didn't have chance to look at the caller id

"Hey Floss, you coming out tonight?" Emily asked me, Emby began to trail kisses down my neck and up to the neckline of my shirt. I tried to push him away from me so I could sit up, but he wouldn't let me

"No, not tonight" I told her as a hand creeped up my top and began to massage my boob

"Aww why not?" She whined. I slapped Emby's cheek. That got his attention.

"No" I mouthed and pointed a finger at him, "Cause Nate's been pissing me off and I don't feel like coming out" I spoke to Emily that time

"All the more reason to come out for a bit" She tried to coax me

"Naa, I might come out tomorrow or something" I shrugged even though she couldn't see. I'd kinda given up with Emby and helped him as he lifted my shirt over my head

"Spoil sport" She grumbled and hung up the phone

"Ugh bye then." I threw the phone against my pillows, "Embry? What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, leaning up on my elbows. He stopped trailing kisses down my middle to look up at me innocently

"Nothing" He shook his head giving me the puppy dog eyes

"Ugh just carry on" I muttered dropping back onto the bed, he made a noise in appreciation and continued on his journey with his lips

"Do you know what I've always wanted to do?" He asked me, straightening his arms out so he was hovering again

"What?" I smiled up at him

"A body shot." He admitted

"Same" I exclaimed, he leant down to kiss me again, grinding against me

"Oh god!" I broke away from Emby and snapped my head towards my bedroom door, Nate spun around quickly so he was facing the hall, his hand clamped over his eyes "That is not something I ever needed to see" He groaned

"Embry!" I shoved his chest, and he groaned, grabbing my shirt and sitting up. He handed me my shirt and I quickly threw it on, "You can turn around now Nate" I spoke louder that time

"Uhh . . ." He was hesitant as he slowly turned back to face me "I was gonna come and apologise, but I think you might be over it." He chuckled nervously

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry too Nate" I smiled sadly at him

"It's alright I guess, umm I'm gonna go now." He pointed behind himself, and awkwardly turned around

"Nate?" I stopped him quickly, he turned just his head "Love you" I smiled at him

"I uhh . . . love you too" He smiled awkwardly and shut the door behind him. I waited till I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before I got a pillow and repeatedly hit Emby with it

"Why the hell didn't you tell me he was coming?" I exclaimed quietly

"I thought he was going to his room!" He told me, defending himself with his arms

"Whatever. You are never doing that again when people are in my house. Kissing and that's it." I promised, waiting till he put his arms down before I smacked him with the pillow again

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed

"You better be" I glared at him

"I am! I swear!" He took the pillow out of my grasp before I could hit him with it again and used it to push me backwards, "Now kiss me." He ordered, hovering over me with the pillow still between our chests

"No" I shook my head and clamped my lips shut, he kissed me anyway and I found myself kissing him back, I had my hands wrapped around his wrists though. Even though I couldn't actually stop him if he tried to move his hands, it made me feel a little better

* * *

It was now Saturday, after work. Steph had given me and Quil a ride home and she'd come inside with me, I had offered to hem a pair of trousers for her and I needed her to try them on before I could do anything. We were up in my sewing room and I had pinned one of the legs to the correct size, she'd taken them off now and as I was pinning the other leg, she was routing through my box of patterns.

"Some of these patterns are lovely Al" She told me, "This dress is fantastic"

"I actually made that the other day, it looks really nice, but I haven't had chance to wear it yet" I shook my head sadly; it was a really nice dress! It had a low ish square neck line, with big thick straps, it fitted to the waist and flared out slightly to just above my knees. The fabric was different shades of purple and turquoise flowers on a white base. It looked lovely on. Especially with a pair of black strappy heels and a matching turquoise bag.

"Ooo lets have a look at it" She asked excitedly

"It's still on the rack, over there" I nodded with my head over to a black rail that I'd bribed my Dad into buying me; it was useful to store stuff on!

"Oh Lexii this is lovely!" She grinned, feeling the fabric "It's a shame you haven't worn it yet"

"I know, I need to find a reason to wear it" I told her, finishing up the last leg

"Lexii?" Emby shouted up the stairs from my bedroom

"Yea?" I called back

"Is it alright to come up?" He asked

"Yea" I answered

"Hey Mom" He waved at her as she was looking through the rest of my patterns

"Hello son" She waved back at him

"Lexii, how do you feel about going to a party next Friday?" Emby asked me

"A party?" I asked confused, Embry doesn't go to parties.

"Yea, the Cullen's are having a party for Bella's graduation and Sam doesn't want Jacob going on his own so Quil and I are going with him. I wondered if you wanted to come along too. I'll take you out for dinner afterwards; we can make a date of it" He smiled at me

"Yea, sure" I nodded, smiling at him

"Now you have a reason to wear that dress!" Steph exclaimed happily

"Ooo Yay!" I grinned; Emby chuckled at me and kissed my forehead

"Embry, you'll bring them home for me wont you?" Steph asked her son, gesturing to the trousers in my hand

"Uhh, yea" He nodded

"Great, how much do I owe you for them then?" She asked

"Don't worry about it" I waved her off

"You won't get any profit out of it if you don't ask for money" She scolded me

"Yea, I know" I chuckled, she huffed at me as she stormed off down the stairs

"Most people would try to stay on the good side of their boyfriends mothers" Emby chuckled at me

"Yea well I'm not most people" I told him

"No, your defiantly not" He shook his head, kissing my lips quickly

"Emby?" I looked up at him to find him staring back at me "Why is Jacob going to Bella's graduation party? She punched him in the face the other day and broke her arm. Surely she wouldn't want him there?"

Jacob had been very stupid and kissed her. She didn't want to be kissed so she punched him in the face. But because he's a werewolf, he's like, rock hard. She broke her wrist in the process and when Jake dropped her off at home he and Edward got into this argument thingy. I knew this before because I had seen it in a vision, Embry just confirmed it for me

"That's what we thought too. But you know Jake. He never gives up" He shrugged

"I suppose" I mimicked his action

"Lexii, have you seen anything? You know, about these murders in Seattle?" He asked me quietly, I only shrugged. "What? What have you seen?"

"They've been killing a _lot _of people Emby. I've seen them doing it. They mean to change them, but they don't. They accidentally kill them. It's awful Emby" I whispered, not knowing if my voice could go any higher. I woke up one morning and was sick from the images I'd seen

"Okay babe, there not gonna get you, your okay" He shushed me as he hugged me tighter

"But what about those people Emby? They have families and people who care for them. And they don't even remember them" I cried silently into his chest. He didn't know what to say to me; instead he hugged me tighter and shushed me whilst stroking my head

"Emby, promise me you won't get hurt trying to help" I asked of him

"No one is gonna have the chance to lay even a finger on me. I promise you" He told me

"Thank you" I whispered into his chest


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

The week went by quite quickly really. I went to Soccer practice every day after school and Emby came to pick me up afterwards. Every day we'd wait in the lot to watch Nate give Emily a lift home, but they wouldn't go straight home. They'd drive up to the beach on the way and walk along the shore hand in hand. It was quite cute really; they were slowly getting closer and closer together. They were so perfect for each other and they were only just realising. Emby would take me home after we'd spied on my brother and my best friend and we'd cuddle up on the sofa to watch TV or something, most of the time I'd fall asleep after not being able to sleep through the night. But Emby was okay with that, 9 times out of 10 he'd end up falling asleep too

Friday finally rolled around and Emby was at mine waiting for me to finish getting ready. After a lot of consideration, I decided not to wear that dress I'd made. Instead I wore a dark purple dress that was fitted around my boobs and had a rah-rah effect to just above my knees, I paired it with a pair of silver flats and I wore my trade mark silver bangles on my left arm, my necklace from Emby around my neck. I skipped down the stairs and came face to face with Quil at the bottom

"Wow, you look pretty" He told me, helping me keep my balance

"Thanks" I smiled at him

"Pretty is most defiantly an understatement" Emby stated, walking into the hallway

"Aww Emby" I grinned at him as I scrunched up my face cutely, he came over to kiss me quickly

"What the crap? I always walk in at the wrong freaking time with you two." Nate grumbled as he pushed past us down the stairs

"I heard about your little mishap the other day" Quil laughed at him

"Do not remind me of that." Nate glared at Quil as he stormed off into the kitchen

"You look pretty smart tonight, where are you taking Emily?" I asked him, leaning over the banister to look into the kitchen

"I'm not taking her anywhere" He shook his head coming out of the kitchen with a can of coke

"You totally are. You reek of cologne, you've dressed smartly and you've taken her to the beach and walked hand in hand with her every day after school since Monday." I listed

"Okay so maybe I am going out with her. What's it to you?" He gave in too quickly

"She's my best friend and will probably bore me with the details tomorrow" I grinned at him

"Why do girls do that?" He exclaimed, looking at Quil and Emby

"Do not answer that question." I told Emby

"It's because there busy bodies" Quil answered instead and I punched his arm

"Dude ouch!" I shook out my hand; Emby kissed it better for me and growled lowly at Quil

"HA." Nate poked his tongue out at me

"Dad! Nate has a date tonight. He needs the birds and the bees talk!" I yelled into the living room

"Use contraception." Dad called back, he had no intentions of getting up, me, Emby and Quil chuckled as Nate's cheeks tinged a little

"Dad! Embry's taking Lexii out tonight. I think you should give him a warning." Nate called

"I think Embry's had enough warnings to last him a life time Nathan. You can't get him into trouble." Dad answered

"Ha." I laughed, putting my middle finger up at him and blowing a raspberry at him as I did so

"So very mature." Quil spoke sarcastically

"Aww has Quilly poo not got a date tonight?" Dad asked, finally getting up out of his chair to come into the hallway

"Na, I'm alright thanks" Quil laughed, as Dad pinched his cheeks

"Where _are_ you going? Because you seem to be a bit more dressed up than these two." Dad asked me, gesturing to the two wolves

"Were escorting Jacob to Bella's graduation party at the Cullen's." Embry grumbled

"Fun" My Dad exclaimed sarcastically

"Lowest form of wit, Daddy" I sung as he began to walk the stairs

"Highest form of intelligence, Princess" He sung back as he passed me and ruffled my hair

"Dad!" I spoke through my teeth as I fixed my fringe

"Ooo can't touch the hair!" Nate took the piss

"Shut it butthead." I glared at him, he was about to retaliate, but a horn sounded outside

"That's our ride" Emby said, grabbing my hand and guiding me down the last two steps

"See ya later" Nate spoke

"Bye" We called in unison

"Bye Daddy!" I called

"Have fun!" He yelled, Quil shut the door behind us and I climbed into the back of Jake's car. A rabbit or something. Emby climbed in behind me and Quil jumped in the front seat

"Why do you have to have such a small car, dude?" Emby complained

"Don't dis the rabbit." He said very seriously as he pulled out of my street

"I thought it was a car?" I joked

"Ooo burn" Quil laughed

"Volkswagen Rabbit. The make of car you dumbass." He joked, looking at me in the rear view mirror, he had a huge Jacob grin on his face so I knew he was joking, but Emby growled at him anyway

"Don't growl at people." I elbowed his side and he instantly shut up

Quil and Jake automatically looked to each other and cried out, "Whipped!" I laughed along with them as Emby put an arm around my shoulders and muttered cuss words at the two of them. We had a laugh and a joke as we drove up to Forks, goofing off, just like normal. I loved these moments, made me realise I never wanted to grow up.

"Jake, are you even allowed into this party thing?" I asked as we drove through the town of Forks

"Yea, Bella invited me herself" He nodded

"But that was before you made her break her hand" Quil added

"She shouldn't have tried to punch me then" He shrugged

"She punched you cause you kissed her" Emby laughed

"She wanted it really. She just has to realise it." Jake blew it off

"Told you" Emby whispered to me, I just chuckled slightly, leaning into his chest so it was muffled. We arrived at the Cullen's shortly after. Jacob ran up the porch steps and pressed the doorbell, no answer. He held it down for longer this time

"You're so impatient." I muttered as someone opened the door "Hey Mike" I grinned at the boy. Mike Newton. I know Edward didn't like him from visions, and I now found out that Emby, Quil and Jake don't like him either

"Are you gonna let us in or what?" Jacob asked rudely, he was already tense and this scared the shit out of Mike

"Uhh yea" He nodded and stepped away from the door, leaving as quickly as possible. The four of us walked in and the guys became suddenly tense, I grasped Emby's hand and stroked circle's on his palm to try and calm him. He smiled tightly in response. I frowned at him, he frowned back. I took my hand out of his which made him look confused and upset. Reaching up to his face, I placed my fingers either side of his lips and literally forced a smile onto his face, he chuckled at my efforts and I saw his body relax a little  
"Hey Bella!" Jacob's voice boomed over the music, she frowned over at us. She totally wasn't expecting three werewolves and an imprint tonight. Jake had a huge smile on his face but still looked a little tense, Quil's eyes were flickering around the room constantly, never staying in one place for too long and Emby had moved his hands from mine, to wrap them protectively around my shoulder. He had his other hand on the door still and I knew he was having an internal battle with himself to get me out of here. Jake waved over at Bella and she returned it but ducked behind some people

"What a dick." I muttered, "I'll be back in a bit okay" I smiled up at Emby and placed a light kiss on his lips

"Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing hold of my wrist

"Only to get a drink" I told him

"No. I'll go" He shook his head seriously

"Don't be silly, I can get myself a drink" I chuckled at him, releasing his grip on my hand. He looked nervous. He really didn't want me getting a drink did he? I felt his eyes follow me worriedly as I ducked between dancers, occasionally stopping to talk to people I knew. Once I reached the food table I realised why Emby was tense. Emmett was 'manning the stall'.

"Lexii! Hey!" He grinned at me

"Hey Emmet! I haven't seen you in ages!" I stayed the other side of the table to stop Emby from losing his sanity. That kinda failed though because he pulled me round to the other side and into a huge bear hug

"Eww you smell like wet dog." He scrunched his face up in disgust and set me back on my feet

"Well I happen to like the smell of wet dog thank you very much. And plus, you smell like a cat just peed on you." I retaliated

"Ooo I'm so hurt right now" He laughed, but stopped and snapped his head towards a corner of the house

"What? What is it Emmett?" I asked him

"Yes" His fist pumped the air slightly and I grabbed a chair to stand on quickly. I looked over to where he was watching to see the wolves crowded into a corner, Alice, Bella and Jasper were there too and Bella seemed unhappy about them. I suddenly felt light headed and a sting appeared in the back of my head

"_It's been decided Sam. It's our job to help the people of our land." Jacob growled lowly_

"_I'm not sure if this is helping the people of our land Jacob" Sam shook his head_

"_Charlie is my Dad's friend. Bella is Charlie's daughter. Surely that means we should help" He coaxed_

"_How many of them are there?" Paul asked with a grin_

"_21 ish. Apparently the numbers keep decreasing for some reason" Quil answered this time_

"_The psychic wouldn't tell us why" Emby added_

"_This fight is gonna be fuuunn" Collin and Brady said together, high fiving_

"Lexii? Lexii?" Emby whispered my name; I felt his hand on my cheek

"Lexii?" Quil shook my shoulder quickly, bringing me back into my surroundings. I was sat on the sofa of Sam and Emily's house and the pack were dotted around the room

"Are you okay?" Emby asked worriedly

"No." I shook my head, ignoring his question

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, his hands flitting over my body

"No" I shook my head at him, holding onto his wrists "You're not doing it" I shook my head

"What do you mean?" He asked confused

"You're not fighting a army of newborn vampires. It's not happening" I told him

"Newborn vampires?" Sam asked, coming to stand beside Emby

"The vampires in Seattle. There new. More human blood in their systems it makes them stronger. Wilder. You're not fighting them" I shook my head vigorously

"Lexii we have to. It's our job" Sam explained to me

"No it's not. Bella isn't even Quileute. She's dating a vampire for Christ's sake!" I exclaimed

"No but we still have to protect her" Jacob spoke up

"Emby please" I turned back to my wolf, "You promised me you wouldn't get hurt in all of this. You won't get hurt if you don't fight" I begged of him

"I have to Lexii. It's why I'm a wolf" He looked crushed that he wasn't giving me what I wanted.

"Why couldn't she have been awake when we had this conversation with Kim and Emily?" Seth asked in general

"See I'm not the only one who doesn't want any of you to fight" I told Emby, gesturing to Seth

"Sorry" He held his hands up in surrender as most of the wolves glared at him

"It'll be okay Lexii, we're built for this kind of thing" Emby tried convincing me

"You're not though. Not brand new vampires who have the strength of Emmett twenty times over all in one person." I shook my head at my imprinter

"It's already been decided anyway." Jacob stated

"Well don't come crying to me when half your body is shattered into thousands of tiny pieces." I yelled at him and pushed past Emby to get up. I was at the living room doorway when a hot hand grabbed hold of my wrist. I turned to realise it was Leah. She'd been quiet throughout this whole thing

"What do you mean our bodies will be shattered into thousands of tiny pieces?" She asked quickly

"Not yours. Jacob's." I stated

"Why me?" He asked

"How do you know that?" Emby asked, joining Leah in front of me

"Because I've seen it a million times over. It was my first ever vision. The one I saw every night. I lost sleep because of it. I still lose sleep over it. The whole reason I moved to La Push was because I'd spoken to Grandpa Quil about a dream I'd had. Red eyes fighting with Gold eyes and wolves. So if you get hurt then it's your own fucking fault. Because I have warned you." I yelled him still, all the wolves gaped at me

"What happens exactly?" Sam was the first to ask

"So now you want to listen to me?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow

"What happens, Lexii?" Quil asked

"The fight's over. The newborns are all dead other than one. He'd hidden someplace in the forest and when you're all talking about the Volturi getting there he jumps out. Leah tries to tackle him but he gets his arms around her neck. Jacob steps in to help her and the vampire crushes half his body." I explained quietly, only looking at Quil, Leah dropped my wrist as I got to the bit about her. I heard Emily and Kim's gasp from the kitchen, I hadn't realised they were in there to be quite honest.

"I'll be careful." Jake stated

"That's not the point Jacob. You were still careful when I saw it. You all were." Why wasn't he listening to me? I was yelling at him, he could obviously hear the panic in my voice, he could see me sniffling slightly, yet he wasn't paying any attention. Jacob was like a brother to me. All of them were. I didn't want to see any of them hurt.

"You're defiantly not fighting now." Emily stated as she and Kim came to stand behind me

"We have to" Sam told his imprint reluctantly

"Why? Did you not just hear Lexii?" Emily shrieked

"How long does it take me to heal?" Jake asked

"She's not even from here Jacob." Kim was yelling now too

"How long does it take me to heal Lexii?" Jake repeated

"She's caused nothing but trouble since she moved here. Just because you've got a crush on her does not mean you have to put everyone else's lives in danger Jacob. Why are you continuing this fight over a girl?" Emily questioned him; her voice became softer as she spoke though … she still cared. We all cared

"I still have to try." He stated

"What's the point, Jake? Just face it, you're not gonna win. She's gonna marry him and then you'll be ditched once again. Just save the heartache and stop." I told him sadly and I watched as the hurt crossed his features and then turned to anger, "Don't you dare get angry at me. It isn't me that's gonna get married to a 109 year old virgin just so he'll fuck me." I stated abruptly, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say …

"Just tell me how long it'll take to heal Lexii." He spoke angrily through his teeth. Why was he still doing this? Why wasn't he giving up? He knew all along that she wasn't going to choose him, he'd just had it confirmed, yet he was still gonna try and win her over. Why?

"About a week, maybe two" I shrugged

"See, it'll be fine." He nodded. I huffed, scowling at him and stormed out the house

"Stupid men. Why the fuck do they all have to be so fucking stubborn?" I grumbled to myself as I walked down the dirt track away from Sam and Emily's house. Emby quickly caught up with me but he didn't speak a word. He walked beside me and kept up with my pace easily. Stupid werewolves. "Embry I wanna be on my own for a bit" I told him, stopping to face him

"Lexii, it's not safe for you to be on your own at this time, you said it yourself … these vampires are more deadly" He told me worriedly

"Yea and it's not safe for you either but your still going to fight them. I want to be on my own." I was being a little too harsh I feel, but I really needed to get him out of the way for a little while. I'd never be able to get back to Forks otherwise

"But what about that meal I was gonna take you out to?" He really was worried …

"We can do it another time" I told him, giving him my best apologetic look

"Then can I come over tonight?" He was grasping at straws now

"I'll text you later" I gave him a quick kiss and continued on my way to my house. I was glad I didn't live too far from the Uley's place; I needed to be quick though if I wanted to get out of here before I was noticed …

* * *

My Dad had let me borrow his car, I didn't tell him why I wanted it but then again, he didn't ask. He hardly ever does anymore he just agrees so I won't yell at him, I've been getting assy over the smallest of things lately … I don't think the pill is working for my hormones too well at the moment …

Anyway, off subject. I'd literally floored the gas pedal to get me out of La Push quickly, I was going too fast to notice if anyone was following me but I didn't care. I was getting back to the Cullen's whether it was on my own or with someone following me. It really didn't bother me.

"Hello again Lexii" Carlisle greeted me at the door, Alice probably saw me coming

"Hello Carlisle, can I come in?" I asked with a smile as I got out of the car

"Of course, what do we owe this great pleasure?" He gestured for me to go inside and followed me when I made my way into the living room. It was perfectly clean with no other people here than normal, it made me wonder how long I was passed out for …

"Are we going to stay conscious this time?" Emmett joked with me; he was already sat in the living room. I just glared at him as I took a seat beside him on the sofa; he was watching the TV but turned it down when I turned to Carlisle with a serious look on my face

"You can't let them fight Carlisle. They won't listen to me and they could get hurt" I told him, deadly serious.

"They've already made that decision Lexii, we can't make them change their minds and if anything … they might be helpful, we'll have the element of surprise" He told me

"But Carlisle! They're gonna get hurt! They won't listen to me either and it's scaring me" I told him truthfully

"What is it that's scaring you Lexii?" He asked me softly, the rest of the family were downstairs and in the living room in a flash, well … minus Edward and Bella

"The first vision that I ever had was a group of red eyes, fighting with gold eyes and wolves. Obviously that scares me, but the thing that's kept me up at night ever since I've had that dream was the fact that one of the wolves gets caught off guard and a new born crushes half of the bones in his body. Okay it takes him about a week to recover then he's fine, but that's not the point. It still happens and you have to convince them that they can't fight." I explained and Esme and Alice gasped in shock

"Which wolf?" Jasper asked, I looked up at him and smiled, this was the first time I had seen him tonight and I hadn't said a proper hello

"Hey Jasper" I smiled brighter at him

"Hello Lexii" He nodded politely back

"It's Jake" I finally answered his question, "Which makes it worse. He's fighting for Bella and she's just gonna go off and marry Edward anyway. I told them that too but they still won't listen" I shook my head and a few of them looked guiltily at me

"Would it make you feel better if you came with us to the meeting and I talked to them about it there and then?" Carlisle questioned

"Yes please, however I don't think Emby's gonna be too happy with me" I chuckled nervously

"Oh fuck Embry. He'll get over it!" Emmett boomed and slung an arm around my shoulders in comfort

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to change, I can't let you ruin that dress of yours" Alice told me, and I laughed to myself as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs … Rosalie followed us close behind. Alice directed me to her bedroom and I kicked my shoes of before sitting right in the centre of her king sized bed, I don't understand why it needed to be so big … it's not as if they sleep in it! Rosalie joined Alice in her huge walk in wardrobe -it was practically another room!- in a search for 'the perfect outfit for me'

"GOT IT!" Alice exclaimed happily and brought it out to show me, "What do you think?" She questioned

"I like" I nodded with a huge smile and she squealed in delight, ordering me to put it on straight away. I went inside of the wardrobe and quickly changed into my new outfit … I wasn't running the risk of one of the lads walking in just as I was getting changed. I now had on a pair of light blue drainpipes that were too long for me so they made a nice layer effect at my feet, a light coloured little vest that I was told to wear a slightly see through beige blouse over the top of and just as I finished, Rose handed me a pair of fluffy socks … they were finally listening to me! A pair of grey heeled ankle boots that I just adored and a mustard yellow cardigan to wear over the top of my new blouse, "I love it" I told the two of them, smiling brightly at my reflection in Alice's huge wall sized mirror. "I hope you know that you're not getting these clothes back …" I told them with a laugh

"I hope you know that you were never going to be able to give them back" Rosalie told me, laughing herself and the two of us looked through the mirror to see Alice dancing around and changing her outfit because the one she was wearing was 'too party-ish for a fight lesson'

"Girls, come on! Time to go!" Carlisle shouted up the stairs, I think that was for my benefit more than theirs

"How am I going to walk through a forest in these?" I questioned, gesturing to my shoes as we descended the stairs. I smirked cheekily and laughed when Jasper and Emmett whistled at me, thanking Esme when she handed me a coat

"You'll live" Jasper nudges my side

"I've outlived you already" And all six of them laughed loudly as I was guided out into the forest and pulled onto Emmett's back. I dug my face into the back of his shirt though as I didn't wanna throw up. This guy went fast!

EPOV

"_Why isn't she at home Quil? She should be at home. She told me she was going home._" I was pacing out in front of Sam and Emily's whilst we were waiting for everyone to sort themselves out

"_Would you shut the fuck up?_" Paul yelled at me, the rest of the pack hummed in agreement

"_Leave it out Paul. He's only worried for his imprint._" Jared shoved his best friend just as Sam finally got his fat ass out of the house and changed into wolf. Finally we could start running!

"_Do we remember everything I told you?_" He was about to start another lecture

"_YES!_" We all yelled at him inside of our heads

"_How could we forget?_" Brady and Collin recited at the same time. We were nearly there now, I could smell them. It was fucking awful. The smell probably made worse by the fact that I didn't know where Lexii was and I'd rather be out looking for her

"_She's with them_" Paul told me, he was running upfront therefore was closer

"_What?_" I yelled at him

"_I can smell her, she's with them_" He stated, Sam and Jake made noises in agreement with him

"_No. She's not. Why would she go back to the Cullen's? She wouldn't she hasn't. _" I refused to believe it. Even when I was now close enough to smell her with them. I didn't want to believe it so I wouldn't. I could faintly hear her talking with one of them … I couldn't quite catch what they were saying though

"_I don't want you going anywhere near the Cullen's Embry._" Sam warned me

"_It's his imprint Sam!_" Quil and Jared yelled at him in our minds, I just picked up the pace, I needed to see for myself if she was okay

"_Embry!_" Sam yelled at me, I could tell he didn't wanna go high and mighty Alpha on me so I pushed it. I continued to run faster until he finally snapped, "_**Embry! Don't you dare take another step.**_" He was being an asshole. But I stopped anyway, I had to.

"_What the fuck Sam? What if that was Emily?_" Jared yelled at him

"_He just needs to see if she's okay Sam. Why are you being such a fucking asshole? We know you can't help it but why don't you just try for one fucking second to be a nice guy?_" Leah yelled at him, she really wasn't happy about this. To be honest, I was no longer happy about this. I didn't wanna help Bella any more than the next guy did.

"Welcome" The oldest guy, Carlisle I think, stepped forward to greet us. I didn't pay much attention to him; I had scanned the 9 people in front of us and zeroed in on the biggest guy. Emmett. He had my Lexii on his back.

"Thank you" Edward spoke Sam's words, "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"Now I understand we have a bit of a problem" Carlisle spoke

"_Damn right we have a fucking problem. He needs to get his hands of my imprint._" I growled lowly and Quil reached over to kick me with his back leg

LPOV

He was growling in my direction, I couldn't help but think it was because he hated me for going to see the Cullen's but I knew it was because I was still on Emmett's back. Alice didn't want me getting my new shoes muddy

"Can you let me down please?" I asked Emmett quietly, although there was no point because everyone in the clearing heard it, well everyone other than Bella.

"Lexii?" Alice whined at me

"Fuck the shoes Alice. I can clean them." I stated, as Emmett set me down on the floor and I moved to stand beside him. I looked back over at my wolf to see he was smiling at me now and I threw a small smile back

"Lexii has told us of her concerns and her visions" Carlisle continued to talk to the pack

"You can step down if you want to, we can handle them on our own" Emmett boomed and all members of the pack stood to their full height and growled

"Stop winding them up." I scolded him, "Rose?" She knew exactly what that meant and slapped him upside the head for it

"We'll help." Edward spoke for them, I didn't like the way he mimicked their words in a monotone voice. It made them sound emotionless and they sure as hell weren't. They weren't exactly Bella were they? I laughed to myself as Edward snapped his head to glare at me. Fuck off Edward. I swore at him, laughing when Embry sent a growl in the Glampire's direction

"We value Lexii's opinions and we find her visions useful in times of Alice's blank spots. But we would prefer if she was completely on board with this before any sort of fighting begins" Carlisle ignored the things going on behind him and spoke only to the wolves

"Good luck with that." Emmett muttered and Rose slapped him again

"What about me? I'm not completely on board." Bella whined

"You're routing for a slap aren't you?" I snapped at her

"Girls!" Carlisle scolded the two of us and everyone in the clearing minus Carlisle himself, Esme, Jacob and Edward were sniggering

"It's not even me!" She whined pathetically

"Oh shut up Bella. You've got two guys practically fighting over you and your biggest worry is that Edward won't fuck you before he turns you into a Vampire." I bitched at her and Emmett literally boomed with laughter, I swear the trees shook.

"Lexii?" Esme scolded me, I could see the glint in her eyes though, she knew it was true and wanted to laugh also

"I'm sorry Esme, but one must not tell lies." I quoted Harry Potter and a smile broke out onto her face as Bella began to blush, the red in her cheeks made Emmett laugh more … Even some of the wolves were beginning to laugh

"Emmett, are we calm?" Carlisle finally turned around to see his son trying to calm his laughter; he was hiding a smile himself

"Just carry on, Carlisle" I told him, holding a hand over Emmett's mouth so he was quieter. He let out a chuckle at his son before turning back to the wolves

"Lexii? Are we going through with this?" Edward asked for Sam and I looked over to my wolf, I saw his sad eyes and I felt as if we were having a conversation between the two of us. The clearing was silent whilst they waited for my answer, I didn't say anything, instead I just nodded … not breaking the eye contact I had with Embry

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked me and I nodded again, I faintly heard Bella whining to Edward about something but I ignored the two of them

"Then we shall begin," Carlisle continued. "My son Jasper" - he gestured to where Jasper stood, tensed and ready - "has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" Edward asked for Sam.

Carlisle nodded. "They are all very new - only months old to this life. Children, in a way.

They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you - it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

A rumble passed down the shadowy line of wolves, a low growling mutter that somehow managed to sound enthusiastic

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," Edward translated, his tone less cold now

Carlisle smiled. "We'll see how it plays out."

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?" Sam

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path." Carlisle explained

"Thank you for the information-" I cut Edwards translation off with a whine

"Dude! Don't bite me!" I yelled at Emmett and the whole clearing went deadly silent as I removed my hand from his mouth, everyone turned to look at me and Emby sprinted towards me to stand between Emmett and me as the rest of the wolves growled viciously. Emby was snarling, "Wow! It's okay, no skin was broken!" I stepped back anyways and held my hands up in surrender to prove it

"Sorry okay? I didn't hurt her" Emmett stood still and Rosalie came to stand beside him for backup. I couldn't see what was going on anymore because I was now stood behind Embry; I did however hear Carlisle trying to calm the situation down

"Emby, shh I'm okay" I told him, running my hand through the fur on his side, "Emby seriously. I'm fine" I whispered, walking towards his muzzle. He growled one last time at Emmett before turning his head to face me. "Look, nothing" I held my hand up and he looked at me worriedly before licking my hand just to make him feel a little better within himself. "I'm okay" I giggled as he then continued to lick the side of my face, "Eww!" I was still laughing to myself as I scrubbed the fur between his ears and kissed his nose softly

"Are you okay Lexii?" Carlisle asked me softly

"Yea I'm fine" I replied

"You sure?" Emmett questioned and Embry growled at him

"Positive" I nodded, flicking Emby's ear. It got him to stop didn't it? He positioned himself to sit on the floor between me and Emmett and I sat beside him, sitting closely and crossing my legs over. He cheekily sat his head in my lap and I began to play with the fur between his ears

With a sighing sound, the eyes of the pack sank closer to the ground one set at a time, still glancing worriedly over at me occasionally.

It was silent for two heartbeats, and then Jasper took a step into the empty space between the vampires and the wolves. It wasn't difficult to see him - his skin was as bright against the darkness as the wolves' eyes. Jasper threw a wary glance toward Edward, who nodded, and then Jasper turned his back to the werewolves. He sighed, clearly uncomfortable.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper spoke only to the vampires; he seemed to be trying to ignore the audience of wolves behind him. "They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

Emmett stepped out of the line with a huge smile. Jasper backed toward the north end of the opening between the allied enemies. He waved Emmett forward.

"Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example of a newborn attack."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "I'll _try_ not to break anything," he muttered.

Jasper grinned. "What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

Jasper backed up a few more paces, his body tensing.

"Okay, Emmett - try to catch me." And Jasper could no longer be seen – he was a blur as Emmett charged him like a bear, grinning while he snarled. Emmett was impossibly quick, too, but not like Jasper. It looked like Jasper had no more substance than a ghost - any time it seemed Emmett's big hands had him for sure, Emmett's fingers clenched around nothing but the air. Then Emmett froze. Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his throat. Emmett cussed. There was a muttered rumble of appreciation from the watching wolves.

"Again," Emmett insisted, his smile gone.

"It's my turn," Edward protested

"In a minute." Jasper grinned, stepping back. "I want to show Bella something first." She watched Japer with anxious eyes as he waved Alice forward.

"I know you worry about her," he explained as she danced blithely into the ring. "I want to show you why that's not necessary."

Though I knew that Jasper would never allow any harm to come to Alice, it was still hard to watch as he sank back into a crouch facing her. Alice stood motionlessly, looking tiny as a doll after Emmett, smiling to herself. Jasper shifted forward, and then slinked to her left. Alice closed her eyes. Jasper sprang, disappearing. Suddenly he was on the other side of Alice. She didn't appear to have moved. Jasper wheeled and launched himself at her again, only to land in a crouch behind her like the first time; all the while Alice stood smiling with her eyes closed. I watched Alice more carefully; she _was_ moving - I'd just been missing it, distracted by Jasper's attacks. She took a small step forward at the exact second that Jasper's body flew through the spot where she'd just been standing. She took another step, while Jasper's grasping hands whistled past where her waist had been. Jasper closed in, and Alice began to move faster. She was dancing – spiralling and twisting and curling in on herself. Jasper was her partner, lunging, reaching through her graceful patterns, and never touching her, like every movement was choreographed. Finally, Alice laughed. Out of nowhere she was perched on Jasper's back, her lips at his neck.

"Gotcha," she said, and kissed his throat.

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "You truly are one frightening little monster." The wolves muttered again. This time they sounded more wary.

"It's good for them to learn some respect," Edward stated, amused. Then he spoke louder. "My turn." What was that comment supposed to mean?

Jasper had the century of experience to guide him, and he tried to go on instinct alone as much as he could, but his thoughts always gave him away a fraction of a second before he acted. Edward was slightly faster, but the moves Jasper used were unfamiliar to him. They came at each other again and again, neither one able to gain the advantage, instinctive snarls erupting constantly. It was hard to watch, but harder to look away. They moved too fast for me to really understand what they were doing. Now and then the sharp eyes of the wolves would catch my attention. I had a feeling the wolves were getting more out of this than they should. Eventually, Carlisle cleared his throat. Jasper laughed, and took a step back. Edward straightened up and grinned at him.

"Back to work," Jasper consented. "We'll call it a draw."

Everyone took turns, Carlisle, then Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett again. He slowed down, still not quite enough for me to understand his motions, and gave more instruction.

"You see what I'm doing here?" he would ask. "Yes, just like that," he encouraged.

"Concentrate on the sides. Don't forget where their target will be. Keep moving."

Edward was always focused, watching and also listening to what others couldn't see.

It got more difficult to follow as my eyes got heavier. I hadn't been sleeping too well lately, and it was now approaching almost twenty-four hours since the last time I'd slept. I felt my head getting heavier and rested it on top of Emby's big one and let my eyelids droop. He nudged his head to try and keep me away, and Jasper finally turned toward the wolves for the first time, his expression uncomfortable again. "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

"Yes," Edward answered in Sam's cool voice. "We'll be here." Edward then sighed and stepped away from Bella to turn to his family.

"The pack think it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents - so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them."

"Certainly," Carlisle said to Sam. "Whatever you need."

There was a gloomy, throaty grumble from the wolf pack as they all rose to their feet. My eyes were wide again, exhaustion forgotten.

The deep black of the night was just beginning to fade - the sun brightening the clouds, though it hadn't cleared the horizon yet, far away on the other side of the mountains. As they approached, it was suddenly possible to make out shapes . . . colours.

Sam was in the lead, of course. With his unbelievably huge, black form. Now that I could see them all, I could tell they'd had a bit of a rough and tumble before they got here; most of them were covered in mud, completely drenched in it. I had to laugh as Emby stood up to join them; he had the most mud covering his body! Sam approached Carlisle where he stood in the front, the huge pack right on his tail. Jasper stiffened, but Emmett, on the other side of Carlisle, was grinning and relaxed.

Sam sniffed at Carlisle, wincing as he did so. Then he moved on to Jasper.

A low whine broke through Seth's wolf when Sam had moved on and left him isolated between Carlisle and Jasper. I saw Bella gawping at Jake's wolf, he made his stance casual, and nonchalant she giggled when Jake wolfy grinned at her, lolling his tongue out to the side and ignoring the pack as he trotted past Edward and Alice to stand not two feet away from her. He stopped there, Edward stood completely motionless, and Jacob crouched down on his front legs and dropped his head so that his face was no higher than hers. After a while of her just stood stroking his fur, Jacob suddenly licked her face from chin to hairline –as Emby had done to me earlier

"Ew! Gross, Jake!" She complained, jumping back and smacking at him, I loved it when Emby did that to me ... Jake dodged out of the way and barked a laugh at her. She finally looked around to see that everyone was watching the two of them – the Cullen's held disgusted expressions, one that I shared. And the Pack held disappointed expressions; it really wasn't helping the situation if Bella was flirting with his wolf form now as well as his human form. The pack had begun to back away now, other than Jake … my Emby went with them but I didn't understand why. Didn't he want me to go home with him?

"Rose, can I get a lift please?" I decided to get up finally and crack my bones as I made my way over to her

"Of course you can" She smiled big at me as she nodded

"I'm really sorry about earlier" Emmett told me, pulling me into one of his bear hugs

"Don't worry about it, I'm not hurt" I shrugged as he chuckled and kissed atop of my head

"I don't think you'll be needing a lift from me" Rose shook her head and nodded over in the direction of the treeline again, my Emby was making his way back in just a pair of soccer shorts

"Hey" I grinned wildly at him

"Hey, are you ready to go home?" He asked, noticing my very tired form. I nodded at him, rubbing at my eyes

"I'll get your Dad's car to the treaty line" Emmett spoke kindly from behind me

"Thanks Em" I turned to smile at him, "Bye guys" I waved at the Cullen's and they returned it as Embry walked me to the treeline. He gestured for me to wrap my arms around his neck and I quickly complied, wrapping my legs around his waist too

"Baby you wreak." He chuckled, holding the small of my back to keep me from falling and beginning to walk me home

"I'm sorry, I'll shower when I'm awake enough" I told him and he laughed at me as I dug my face into the crook of his neck, "What's Jake doing?" I questioned him; I noticed that he was talking with Edward just before we left

"They're talking strategies" He rubbed my back as I felt myself getting heavier and heavier and dropping to sleep as he carried me


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

**I know I said I'd update this once a week, and I'm sorry I haven't ... but I've had loads of schoolwork to do over the past couple of weeks and I'm gonna post up another chapter right now it make up for it! :D  
**

* * *

I spent most of the week at Sam and Emily's. I was trying to spend as much time with Emby before he went to help fight the newborn army. I gave information if and when it was needed; I'd had a few visions. One of them was of Seth and Edward fighting off Victoria and Riley, but I didn't tell people about that one. Seth seemed to be pleased about it in the visions, so I kept that a secret so he could still have that pride.

Mom and Dad had promised me that they wouldn't go out of La Push this weekend, and Nate was staying out at our friend's house so the guys of our friendship group were okay. The girls were going to be fine too as they were all staying over at Emily's, I was invited, but I wanted to stay at the Uley's till my Emby came home.

"What are you thinking about?" Emby asked me, we were sat in the living room of Sam and Emily's. The pack and the imprints were all under one roof, waiting for the word until they left for the fight.

"You" I told him, he grinned, "You will be careful wont you?"

"I always am" He told me

"Well be extra careful then" I told him, grabbing his shirt to pull his face down to my level

"I promise" He murmured before kissing me deeply. Jacob's howl was heard in the distance and I felt myself gripping onto Emby tighter, "Lexii, come on. I have to go" He chuckled, releasing my grip

"I love you" I told him

"I love you too" He grinned at me and kissed my lips chastely, Collin and Brady and the four imprints; me, Kim, Emily and Claire all followed the guys out to the back porch. Claire was in Emily's arms and Collin and Brady weren't allowed to fight. They were only letting Seth go as a precaution, but he was gonna have the best fight

"Seth?" I called his name

"Yea?" Everyone turned to face me and I beckoned him over, "What?" He asked

"Be careful and don't have too much fun, okay?" I told him

"What?" He asked, awww he looked funny confused

"You'll understand later" He nodded at me as an okay, "Good luck" I smiled

"Uhh thanks?" It came out as a question; I hugged him quickly, ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek

"Seth? Come on dude!" Paul called him back; they all threw confused glances at me before running off into the woods

"What was that about?" Brady asked me

"You'll find out soon enough" I smiled at the two confused werewolves and three imprints. Claire didn't really know what was going on with any of it, but she was still a confused child.

We went back into the house shortly after that and all piled into the kitchen. Emily began cooking for Collin and Brady to keep herself busy, Collin and Brady were talking about a new video game that they wanted, Claire was colouring in a new book and Kim sat staring intently out the window. I was trying to see if I could force a vision out of my head. I'd never done it before, so it made my head hurt like hell. After a stupidly long time of trying and failing to see the future of the pack I stopped. If they were in trouble, it would come to me.

"Girls do you want any of this?" Emily asked me and Kim, she'd already put a plate down in front of Claire and she was sat happily eating it. Collin and Brady were shoving food down their mouths as quickly as possible which kinda put me off eating any of it

"No, I'm alright thanks" I shook my head, throwing a small thankful smile her way

"Yea I don't want anything either" Kim shook her head

"Are you sure?" Emily asked us again, the two of us nodded our heads

I felt a little sleepy if I'm honest, but I didn't want to go into the living room on my own. So instead, I leant my feet on the edge of the chair next to me and rested my head on my knees

"Why don't you go sit on the couch for a bit? You might be a bit more comfortable there" Emily told me

"No, I'm alright" I smiled up at her, she came over to me and patted my bare knee. I had thigh length shorts on

"Your legs are really smooth." She stated, stroking my lower leg quickly "Sorry that's really weird" She chuckled

"Na, Emily does that all the time" I chuckled

"How do you get them so smooth?" She asked

"Wax, shave then moisturise" I told her, she nodded along

"Do you do that to your armpits too? Surely that would hurt" She scrunched her face up

"No I don't grow armpit hair" I told her

"Of course you do. Everyone does" Kim laughed a little nervously

"I used to, but my best friend decided to wake me up one morning by waxing my armpits. The hair is now too scared to grow back." I told them and they both laughed, as did Collin and Brady

"That sounds like a good prank" I saw a glint in Brady's eye as he spoke

"It hurts. Believe me. I bled for about a freaking hour." I grumbled "It's okay though, Emily now knows not to mess with me in my sleep." I grinned

"I bet she got some serious beatings" Collin sucked in a breath

"Yep. She did." I grinned

"I would have hated to be her." Kim scrunched her face up

"We also woke Nate up that morning." I grinned mischievously

"How?" Emily asked with an amused smile on her face

"All I'm saying is; next time you see him, tell him to pull his trouser legs up to his knees. His legs are like ridiculously hairy for a 17 year old boy, but he now has two rectangular shaped bald patches on the back of his legs" I chuckled

"Ooo that's mean." Brady and Collin said in unison

"When did this happen?" Emily chuckled

"About 3 weeks ago. The best part is, it's taking forever for the leg hair to grow back and he has to wear shorts for soccer practice. The guys take the piss out of him for it all the time" I grinned

"You are one mean sister. I'm just glad Leanne isn't like that." Brady shook his head

"Naa, Leanne isn't that mean" I shook my head

"Thank god." He muttered

We kinda came to an awkward end in the conversation then and Emily collected up the dirty plates. I took her up on her offer and went to sit on the sofa; I must have fallen asleep at some point because Brady shook my shoulder lightly to wake me up. I spat hair out from my mouth and realised Claire had cuddled up to me and fallen asleep too. The poor little might, had no idea what was going on.

"We've gotta get up to Billy's. It's Jacob." Brady whispered, trying not to wake Claire up

"Okay, should I just carry her do you think?" I asked, nodding down to Claire

"Probably best" Brady agreed

"Alright then" I smiled at him and sat up slowly, keeping hold of the five year old that had her limbs wrapped around me. I quickly got over my tiredness and got up, following Brady outside. Apparently we were all going in Sam's pick up. Emily and Kim were already in the front, Collin in the back. I climbed into the middle seat as best I could with a child attached to me and Brady climbed in after me. Emily drove quite fast, but slow enough not to wake Claire; we got to Billy's in no time at all. Once we arrived, we all piled out of the truck. Kim ran straight to Jared, I went over to Emby and Emily went to see Billy. I think Sam and Quil were inside

"Thank god your okay" I gasped to Emby, hugging him as tightly as I could with one arm. I'd shifted Claire to one of my hips but she was still fast asleep

"I promised didn't I?" He chuckled, kissing me deeply. It was a little awkward though because Claire was still asleep on my arm

"I love you" I told him

"I love you too" He grinned, he then guided me over to everyone else and I went to give Billy a hug

"He is gonna be alright Billy, I promise you" I told the old man. He was still tearful from when they brought Jake home. I'd seen it when I was asleep; he just smiled up at me. I took the same stance as Emily, on the other side. She was holding herself together for Billy, her hand was in his tight grasp and now mine was the other side. Emby had his arm around my waist and kissed my head every now and again

"You two look good with a kid" Leah smirked at us

"Piss off Leah." I smirked back

"She's right you do" Seth grinned at us

"Yea and my Dad would kill him before he ever met the child." Emby chuckled beside me and kissed my head again. Carlisle stepped out of the house then and all of the guys and Leah tensed, scrunching up their noses, Sam and Quil followed him out. Sam went straight to Emily and Quil came to take Claire from me

"Destroy their family why don't you" Paul chuckled

"What?" Quil asked confused as Claire settled herself into Quil's arms

"Ignore him" I told Quil, he nodded

"So Doc is he alright?" Billy asked Carlisle

"I had to re set his bones before they healed in the wrong places. I've given him some morphine, well a lot of morphine for the pain. And if he stays in bed and doesn't keep trying to phase, he should be good in a few weeks time. But I'm sure Lexii has already told you that" He smiled genuinely at Billy

"Thank you Doc" Billy gave him a watery smile

"You're welcome Billy" Carlisle nodded at him, he was about to leave, but turned back "Lexii, I haven't seen you in a while, hows the foot?" He asked me

"It's fine, I can jump on it now" I grinned at him; he chuckled as he turned away and got into his car. A few of the guys glared at me "What? I can." I shrugged; they shook their heads at me as another scream of pain came from the house. He didn't really sound like he was getting any better

"If he just left it, I could've sorted that leech out myself" Leah started getting antsy

"Shut the fuck up Leah. It's done now." Paul glared at her

"You shut the fuck up. Leave her alone." I snapped at him, a few of the guys along with Paul were surprised at me. Apparently not a lot of people defend Leah nowadays.

"Make me." He turned his glare on me, Emby growled lowly at him. The two of them growled at each other and started to shake

"Stop." Sam commanded them and they instantly stopped, Leah was smiling gratefully at me, I returned the smile. People began to filter off then, first it was Kim and Jared, then Collin and Brady left with Paul for patrol, and then Seth and Leah left.

"It's getting late, I better get Claire home" Quil stated after a Sam helped Billy back into the house

"Were gonna stay with Billy for a while, here, take my keys" Emily told him and pulled out a set of keys from her pocket

"If you don't know when your gonna get home, he can take her to mine if you want" I told her

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking into the house quickly and back to us

"Yea of course, Mom's used to having her in the house anyway" I nodded

"Only if you're sure" She checked

"Course it is silly, she's my god daughter" I chuckled

She smiled back at me "Thank you"

"Don't worry about it" I shook my head

"Goodnight sweetie" She kissed Claire's head quickly before going back inside. The three of us then started down the street on the 15 minute walk to my house

"Emby can I have a piggy back?" I asked him sweetly

"Sure" He kissed me sweetly and he and Quil stopped so I could jump onto Emby's back. He caught my legs, gripping my thighs so I wouldn't fall and I rested my chin on his shoulder, loosely wrapping my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. Not that he'd let that happen anyways. Because I was now on Emby's back he and Quil could pick up the pace a little … we were outside my house in less than 10 minutes

"Hello?" I called out quietly; I didn't want to wake them if they were asleep

"Hello princess" Daddy whispered back tiredly

"It's alright if Claire stays over tonight isn't it? Jake smashed his bones and Sam and Emily are gonna stay with Billy. And she could hardly stay there" I explained and Emby put me back on my feet

"Yea that's fine. That kid never listens, does he?" He shook his head, yawning

"Go to bed Dad. We're alright" I told him, giving him a kiss and sending him upstairs "Love you Dad" I whispered

"Love you too" He yawned, climbing slowly up the stairs

"Uhh, I think there's a pair of Evie's PJ's here somewhere. I'll have a look" I told Quil, going off into the laundry room. I routed around for a bit and found a purple pair. Your probably wondering why I have Emily's little sisters PJ's in my house. It was because Emily stayed over last week and for some reason decided to put her little sisters PJ's in her bag and leave them here.

"Evie's only four, but Claire a small child. They should fit her." I told him

"Okay, do you uhh . . . mind changing her?" He asked awkwardly

"Oh yea, of course yea" I nodded, taking the little girl back and going up the stairs, "Emby, do you mind making me some hot cocoa?" I asked him as I was halfway up the stairs

"I'm on it" He nodded and went into the kitchen with Quil. I took Claire into the spare room and changed her out of her daytime clothes and into Evie's PJ's. She was an easy child to change when asleep. I always remember that. I tucked her in under the covers and kissed her forehead before shutting the door behind me and joining Quil and Emby in the kitchen

"She's alright, she's in the spare room. You can either sleep on the sofa bed in there or you can sleep in Nate's bed. He's at Jay's tonight" I explained

"Thanks Cand" He smiled sleepily at me

"Here you go Gorgeous. One steaming hot cup of Cocoa" Emby grinned at me

"Thank you" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly, taking the cup out of his hands. We all walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, up the stairs

"I'm guessing your gonna sleep on the sofa bed?" I asked Quil and chuckled at him as he nodded, I gave Emby my cup back and he took it into my room for me. "There's some quilts in here, go pull the bed out" I told him as I took a duvet out of the airing cupboard and a pillow. I took them into the spare room with me and dumped them on the bed Quil had just pulled out

"Thanks Cand, you're a star" He told me, kissing my cheek

"Don't worry about it" I smiled at him as I hugged him tightly, "I'm glad you're okay Quil" I whispered

"I am too Cand, I am too" He told me and kissed my forehead, I then made my way across the hall into my own bedroom

"Finally!" Emby exclaimed jokingly

"Quit your moaning. I'm here now" I chuckled at him, shutting my bedroom door and stripping my clothes of at I neared the bed

"Lexii! There's a child across the hall!" He scolded me with a grin on his face

"We're not doing anything tonight and you know it." I told him grabbing my PJ's out from behind my pillow. I shimmied into my shorts and watched Emby's eyes light up as I took my bra off and put my PJ top on. "Up here big boy" I clicked my fingers at him and pointed upwards

"I know I know" He muttered as I climbed into bed and sat up with my Cocoa

"Dis is yummy" I told him, kissing his nose lightly which was rested coincidently on my breast

"Dis is yummy" He grinned, biting my boob

"Embry!" I scolded him, pushing his face away; he whined as I did so but stopped when I glared at him. I finished up my drink quickly and scooted so I was led down on my side

"I love you" Emby told me, spooning me

"I love you too" I snuggled into him as he creeped his hands up my top. A normal occurrence when he'd watched me change

"If that hand touches my boob Embry, I'll cut it off." I warned him, letting my lids slide closed

"I sowwie" He told me, kissing my neck

"It's okay I guess" I smiled, shuffling myself further into his chest and quickly falling asleep

* * *

**How did I do? Comments'd be great :)**


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Sorry guys, I fell asleep before I could post the next chapter up ... here it is! :D**

* * *

I woke the next morning to find that my front was now cuddled into Emby's chest and not my back. We'd fidgeted about a lot in our sleep and I was now led with my head against his chest and my arms wrapped around themselves and my thumb in my mouth. A habit that I'd recently gotten into. Although I would have loved to stay in this position forever I couldn't. Firstly, I really needed to pee and secondly, the heat radiating off of him was making me feel uncomfortable. I think Dad must have put the heating on in the house too. As I tried to untangle myself from Emby's grasp I realised he was too heavy. I also became hyper aware of where his hands were resting; right on my bare ass. The cheeky git. Well, it wasn't my bare ass, but he'd slid his hands between my PJ bottoms and my knickers and had a tight grasp on the hem at the leg of my underwear. The grin on his sleepy face told me that he was probably dreaming about me. I wasn't being vain. He told me that he always smiled that big when he dreamt about me. I removed my thumb from my mouth and reached up to kiss jaw line, it was the only place I could reach at the moment

"Lexii babe, you missed" He told me, his voice still thick from sleep

"Well come here then and I won't" I chuckled and threaded my fingers thought his hair, pulling his head down to kiss him. He grinned into the kiss and slid his tongue across my bottom lip, I instantly knew what he wanted and complied, our tongues fought for dominance and he won. As always.

"I love you" He gasped into my mouth

"I love you too" I told him as he rolled us over so he was on his back and I was led on his chest. He squeezed the cheeks of my ass, before pulling my PJ bottoms down. I pushed away from his lips and kissed all the way down his bare chest, stopping at the waistband of his boxer shorts. His manhood was very hard at this point and was stabbing at my neck. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before opening them again and lightly kissing the tip, pre cum came pouring out from underneath the fabric and I heard Emby's gasp. I quickly looked up at him to see his expression; he was completely and utterly shocked.

"Lexii? What are you doing?" He asked me, confusion lacing his tone

"Do you really need an explanation?" I raised my eyebrows at him

"But . . ." He trailed off, still looking confused. That was when I realised. He hadn't actually been awake. He was asleep the whole time. I felt my face drop

"You weren't awake then were you?" I asked him, he shook his head slowly in answer. "Great. Now I feel stupid." I stated, climbing out from under the covers and slipping my PJ bottoms back on

"Wait, Lexii?" He called after me

"Forget that just happened. Go get a cold shower or something." I told him, pulling an old sweater out from my draw and throwing it on

"I'm sorry babe" He watched me, not getting up so he could hide his hard on under my covers

"Don't be stupid" I shook my head at him smiling slightly

"I love you" He told me

"I love you too" I told him, grabbing my boot slippers on the way out. I quickly stopped off at the bathroom to pee, putting my slippers on when I was sat on the loo; I washed my hands afterwards and made my way down the stairs

"Morning Daddy" I smiled at him as I walked past the living room

"Morning Princess" I said over his cup of morning tea, his eyes never leaving the TV screen

"Morning Quil, morning Claireabell" I ruffled Quil's hair and kissed Claire's head

"Monin Bobbie!" She grinned at me whilst taking another mouthful of Cheerio's

"Morning Candy" Quil smirked at me, he totally heard what me and Emby were just doing

"Where's my Mom?" I asked him, knowing he was about to make a comment

"She went out just before you woke up" He smirked at me again

"Why?" I asked, grabbing myself a bowl of Shreddies

"She had to go into town for something" He explained

"Ohh right" I nodded to myself, sitting opposite him at the breakfast bar, "Did you have a good sleep, Claireabell?" I asked the little girl

"Yea, dat bed's well comfy!" She exclaimed with a grin

"It is isn't it" I smiled at her, she nodded back

"Did you have a good sleep, Candy?" Quil asked bringing the smirk back

"I did actually" I told him, tucking into my Shreddies. They were all mushy now

"How about this morning, was that good too?" He chuckled to himself

"You shouldn't have been listening you pervert." I grumbled at him

"You shouldn't have been molestering you're sleeping boyfriend." He counteracted

"Shut up." I glared at him, he chuckled to himself. We sat in relative silence from then on, only speaking when needed, and when Claire began babbling about something she did the other day

"Helloo?" Nate called through the house as he barged in through the front door. I heard him dump his stuff and converse with Dad for a bit before coming into the kitchen, Claire went to join my Dad in front of the TV without a word and I'm surprised Quil didn't follow her

"Good morning everyone" He smiled as he took a seat beside me

"What's up with you?" I eyed him suspiciously

"Nothing. I'm happy, happy, happy" He grinned

"Why?" I asked

"Because we all ended up going over to Emily's last night" He grinned

"Please don't tell me you slept with her whilst everyone was at her house." I gave him a look

"Not in so many words" He shrugged

"Eww." I shivered, shaking my head

"Can't be as bad as you this morning" Quil stated

"Would you shut up?" I glared at him and spoke through my teeth

"Do I want to know?" Nate asked, scrunching his face up at the possibilities

"Let's just say, I heard the removal of clothing." Quil stated chuckling to himself

"Liar. Only one piece of clothing was removed and it was put back on very quickly." I glared at him and wished I was closer to him so I could thump him. Even though if did punch him, it would probably hurt me more.

"That's too much information!" Nate exclaimed, wrinkling his face up

"Well Quil started it" I grumbled, getting up to wash out mine and Claire's breakfast dishes

"Morning gorgeous" Emby appeared at the doorway and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I grinned as I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He had taken my advice and took a shower, I chuckled to myself as I fingered his hair and pulled him down to my level

"Are you sure he's awake this time?" Quil sniggered, running into the living room quickly with Nate. Idiots.

"I hate you Quil!" I yelled, Emby winced at the loudness so close to his ears, "Sorry" I whispered as he leaned our foreheads together

"It's okay" He smiled at me, "I'm sorry for not being awake this morning" He told me and crushed our lips together, he lifted me so I was on the edge of the side –my butt close to falling into the sink– and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and melted into him

"Excuse me?" Dad's voice came from the doorway and Emby quickly put me down, we both looked to my Dad as soon as he did so. "Do you really think that's appropriate right now?" He asked, quirking a brow

"No" We said together

"Are you going continue when I leave?" He asked, looking directly at Emby

"No Sir" Emby shook his head quickly

"Good." He nodded once and once he left his cup on the bar, he turned and went back into the living room. I could hear Nate and Quil sniggering away to them selves

"Okay I'm going back to being afraid of your Dad." Emby stated, grabbing the cup that Dad had left

"He's harmless really" I chuckled, taking the cup off of him and placing a light kiss on his lips

"To you maybe. Not me." He shook his head seriously

"Aww is the big bad wolf really scared of his girlfriends Daddy?" I spoke as if I were talking to a baby

"Yes." He nodded once; I laughed at him and pushed him in the direction of the living room, "Noo. Don't make me go in there alone!" He whined, his eyes going wide

"You big baby." I shook my head at him and continued to do the dishes, I left them to drain off on their own and dragged Emby into the living room with me. I laughed at the sight; the four of them were all watching the TV so intently. Claire I could understand, because she was five. Quil I could also understand, because he'd do anything to please his Claire-Bear. But Dad and Nate? I never thought I'd see them watching Peppa Pig so attentively. Never in a million years.

"And your how old?" Emby laughed beside me

"Five"

"Seventeen"

"Seventeen"

"Thirty six" They said their ages together without looking from the screen, I looked to Emby and we both burst out laughing

"Are you sure?" I asked them, once the laughter died down

"Yep" They replied, eyes still fixated on the screen. I shook my head at them, chuckling still

"I'm going to get changed" I told the room, they didn't reply, so I began to walk out the living room. Emby following me

"Sit your ass down, Call" My Dad glared at him, Emby practically ran back into the living room and sat in a free seat as soon as possible. I chuckled at him as I continued up the stairs. Once I got there I jumped in a quick shower and dried myself off, I dared to run across the landing in only my towel and shut my bedroom door as soon as I got there. I put on a clean set of underwear and threw on a pair of slightly skinny jeans and a light blue 'Fuck yeah!' t-shirt. I checked my iPhone quickly before I would sort out my hair, I had three text messages. One from Leah and two from Emily, I checked Emily's texts first

The first one read:

_**Had to forward this, really made me laugh! Friends are like knickers...Some crawl up your arse ... Some snap under pressure ... Some don't have the strength to hold you up ... Some get a little sideways ... Some are your favourite ... Some are holey ... Some are cheap and just plain nasty ... And some actually do cover your arse when you need them to...! Send this to all your best knickers :) xxx**_

I actually laughed so hard after reading it. The second text read:

_**Sorry, my Mom just sent me it and I laughed so hard. I had to forward it to you. The ones that reminded me of you were;**_

_**Some crawl up your arse, I'm feeling uncomfortable at the moment and would like you to get out**_

_**Some get a little sideways, you're a bit weird sometimes and I love you for it**_

_**Some are your favourite, you are defiantly my favourite.**_

_**Some do actually cover your arse when you need them to, you do this for me all the time and I'd do it for you anytime I can.**_

_**You my best pair of knickers and I love you lots! Sorry for getting a little soppy :)**_

_**Oh, by the way ... your brother is an amazing kisser and I hope to fall deeply and madly in love with him and have all his little babies. He's also really comfortable to sleep on. Please tell him I love him**_

_**LOVE YOU BIFFLE! XXX**_

I chuckled to myself at this too; my best friend is a right weirdo. And apparently she's already planned her future with my brother. Kinda weird. I was chuckling to myself as I replied

**I actually LOL'd when I read these. You're an utter weirdo and I love you too!**

**I didn't really need to know that my brother is an amazing kisser. And I really didn't want to know what you two got up to last night ;)**

**Also, I'm gonna tell him you plan on having his babies! :D**

**LOVE YOU TOO BIFFLE! XXX**

I then checked the text message from Leah:

**Hey Lex, are you busy this morning? If you are, cancel your plans. You're meeting up with me. At the beach. In twenty minutes.**

She was so blunt with her text messages. I was wondering what was up with her as I texted back

**Hey Leah, you're in luck. I don't actually have any plans. I have however just got out of the shower and need to dry my hair before I catch pneumonia. How about I meet you at about 11:30?**

It was now 10: 52. That should give me enough time to sort myself out. I left my iPhone on the side as I went to my Mom's room to get her hair dryer. Mine was broke; I needed to get a new one. I brought it back quickly and began drying my hair as I did so; I received a text from Emily:

_**You did want to know really ;)**_

_**Please don't. I don't want him running away. I LURVVVVEEE HIM! Xxx**_

**EW. No I didn't.**

**Too late. I'm going to. He won't run away, he's just as in love with you as you are with him xxx**

I finished off blow drying my hair and straightened it quickly. I fiddled about with it until I got it the way I liked it. I put my make up on quickly and looked out the window. Cloudy. That made the decision of wearing my light rain jacket instead of a cotton hoodie. I grabbed my iPhone as I ran down the stairs

"Hey Dad, is it alright if I go out for a bit?" I asked him, hanging around the doorway

"Where are you going? Who are you going with? And when will you be home?" He asked

"Uhh beach, Leah, I don't know" I answered his questions accordingly

"Oh okay, give me a ring when you're coming home" He said looking over the couch

"Okay" I nodded at him and shoved my purple and black high tops on

"Do you need any money?" Dad asked me

"Uhh sure, why not" I grinned as I walked into the living room

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet "Here you go" He handed me 10 bucks "I think you should change your shirt before you go out." He told me, frowning at the shirt

"Can't, there all in the wash" I grinned innocently

"All of them?" He raised his eyebrows

"Well I do have my midnight beast shirt" I offered

"No. That's worse. Just do up your jacket" He scowled at me

"Love you Daddy" I grinned at him, I was just walking out again as Emby grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me down to his level

"I love you" He told me and kissed me quickly

"I love you too" I grinned at him, kissing him back. He seemed to remember that my Dad was sat a few steps away from him so he didn't deepen it, "See you later" I called to them as I left the room

"Ohh Floss?" My Dad called me back

"What now?" I glared at him, "If Leah kills me for being late I'm gonna haunt you."

"Just remember be-"

"Be careful, don't come home pregnant and remember to punch the rapist in the face and scratch them before I run. I know I know." I whined in a voice that sounded nothing like his

"Don't get cheeky." He scolded me, the guys laughed as I slammed the door behind me. I practically ran all the way to the beach, I spotted Leah quickly. She seemed to be talking to someone, as I neared, I realised it was Bella Swan. What the fuck was she doing here?

"I now know why Harry left this world. Because you're a bitch. It's a good job you can't have kids because you'd be an awful mother." Bella sneered at Leah. I saw the anger flash over Leah's face before her face crumpled

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I practically screamed at Bella, grabbing hold of her shoulder and spinning her around to face me

"I-" She was about to start speaking but I cut in

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TALKING TO HER LIKE THAT. WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?" I continued screaming, I saw Sam, Seth and Paul all running up to us quickly from the forest. They probably heard me from a mile off. Seth was cradling Leah as she cried into her brothers arms, Sam and Paul looked like they were debating on whether to stop me or not

"What did she do to me?" Bella checked

"Yes. What the fuck did she do to you? What did she say or do to make you say that to her? Harry was your Dad's best friend. But I guess you don't give a shit about that do you? Just like you don't give a shit about anyone else's feelings." I glared at her

"I do give a shit about people's feelings." She tried to defend herself

"Yea and that's why your stringing Jacob along when you and I both know that you plan on marrying Edward fucking Cullen." I glared at her. She gasped, probably wondering how I knew that. "When were you gonna tell him? Before or after it happened? Maybe after. Just before he turns you into a vampire too."

"How do you know that stuff?" She asked

"Because I'm fucking magic." I told her sarcastically. "You're such a dumb bitch. You know that."

"Well you're a whore." She tried to insult me

"That is a shit comeback." I told her "And if I'm a whore, does that mean I'm like you then? Stringing my best friend along who's in love with me but I'm gonna run of with my vampire boyfriend anyway and let him kill me?" I asked, mocking her

"I'm not stringing Jacob along" She glared, I snorted

"Yea and I'm the pope." I told her

"I'm not though" She shook her head

"You fucking liar. You totally are and you know it. You don't even give two shits about him. You let him and his brothers and sister fight for you against an army of newborn vampires. And how do you repay him? You ditch him and then send him a fucking wedding invitation. You're a twat." I glared at her

"I asked him not to fight." She glared at me

"Yea but you still would have let the rest of them fight. 8 lives you put in danger yesterday. Four of which have imprints. If anything happened to those wolves then it would have happened to the imprints too. You're a selfish little bitch." I growled at her

"I did my best to help"

"You did your best? You fucking cut your arm in front of three vampires. Making life worse for both Edward and Seth. How the hell is that helping?" I screamed at her, she couldn't answer me "Fuck you Isabella Swan" I told her. "Take your fucking sparkly constipated boyfriend and fuck. Off." I glared, pulling my clenched fist back and snapping it forward, right into her nose. I heard the crack as she stumbled backwards

"What the fuck? Why? Why would you do that?" She shrieked at me

"Maybe because of what you just said to Leah. Maybe because you're the whore. Or maybe because you're a selfish bitch. You pick which one you like best." I stepped forward to hit her again, but that was when Sam and Paul decided to step in, Paul grabbed hold of my wrists and pushed me backwards so I was far away from her

"Floss, calm down." He told me

"I am calm. Now move out my way and let me hit her again. She obviously doesn't get the picture." I growled, and tried to push past him

"No, you're not." He told me, leaning down to face me, "You're shaking by an un-natural amount and I think you should take my advice." I listened to him that time. I realised I was shaking; I was practically vibrating with anger. She pissed me off so much.

"I don't wanna be a wolf" I told him quietly, shaking my head

"I know you don't. So calm it, now." He said again

"I can't. She pisses me off so much." I told him, trying my best to ignore her attempting to insult me

"Then we'll leave so you can calm down" He stated, starting to walk me away from the scene before me

"No." I shook my head

"Why?" He asked

"I'm not leaving Leah." I stated

"Seth, take her home yea?" Sam asked, hearing my conversation with Paul

"She'll be fine now. Seth'll be with her" Paul told me

"We leave when they leave" I told him. He huffed impatiently and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I yelled at him and thrashed against him the whole of his little walk. He opened the door to a house and walked inside

"Lucas, where can I dump her?" He asked, apparently he'd brought me home

"Dad, will you make him let go of me so I can go punch her fucking lights out?" I yelled, kicking out at Paul again

"What happened?" I heard my Dad ask, I'm surprised Emby hadn't come out yet. Maybe he went home

"Dad! Make him let go!" I yelled, Paul finally let me down, but stood in my way when I tried to leave again

"What happened, Paul?" My Dad asked again

"She got angry at something Bella said to Leah and she lashed out. Screaming and yelling at her. She punched her in the face." Paul explained

"Yea and I'm going back to do it again." I pushed against Paul but he didn't go anywhere "Damn it Paul! Move out my way!" I yelled

"No." He held me at arm's length so I couldn't hit him again

"Lexii what did she say to Leah?" My Dad asked

"That's Leah's choice to tell you. I just want to go knock the bitch out." I growled

"Lexii Ateara, stop. Now." My Dad yelled at me

"No. I fucking hate her. She pisses me off so bad. She's killing herself anyway. Why not let me give her a helping hand?" I growled

"Don't you dare growl at me Lady" He yelled at me "Calm down. Now. You know what will happen if you don't." I kinda saw sense then. I calmed down a little bit, I was still mega pissed off at Bella though.

"Now let me see your hand." Paul said, holding out his palm. I slapped my hand into his, "Bloody hell Floss, I'm surprised you didn't knock her out!" He exclaimed, looking at my hand

"Are you okay?" My Dad asked, my hand was bleeding a little and it kinda stung, it felt achy

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Paul asked my Dad

"Yea, it's in the kitchen" He nodded and Paul pulled me along into the kitchen

"What are you doing?" I asked Paul as he began to look through the box, pulling out anti septic wipes, cotton wool balls and a small bandage

"I'm sorting out your hand. If Embry finds out I let you get hurt he'll have my guts." He stated

"You're not supposed to use anti septic wipes on the wound" I told him

"Fine then." He dumped the wipes back on the bar and routed around my kitchen for a bowl. He filled it with water quickly and came back to me, using the cotton wool balls to help clean it. God knows how, but I got sand in it.

"What exactly happened, Floss?" My Dad asked

I hissed as Paul was cleaning out the shit from my hand "When I got to the beach I saw Leah talking with Bella, and then I heard her say something really spiteful to Leah. And Leah didn't deserve that. So I lashed out. Well, not really. I yelled at her, swore quite a bit. I called her boyfriend sparkly and constipated. Then I hit her" I shrugged

"And you think that was acceptable?" Dad asked me

"Yea. She's a bitch Dad, you said it yourself." I told him

"I know that, but you don't go shouting the odds at people. It doesn't give you the right image" He shook his head at me

"You would have done the same thing Dad. You didn't hear what she said." I muttered

"What did she say?" He asked me, and I eyed Paul suspiciously

"I'll tell you later." I stated

"Okay" He nodded and went up the stairs for something

"Why won't you tell him what she said?" Paul asked me once he was happy that my Dad was out of earshot, he was just putting a bandage around my hand

"Because you're here." I shrugged

"Why do you have to wait till I leave?" He asked

"Because I know you'll tell the guys" I said

"And why is that a bad thing?" He asked

"Because I think Seth might possibly kill Bella-the-Bitch for what she said" I explained

"I doubt that" He shook his head

"Did you not see Leah? She was just as bad as when her Dad died. And you and I both know Seth's really protective of her when it comes to their Dad. He'd certainly hurt her badly." I nodded

"If you tell me, then I could have an opinion on the matter" He tried to get it out of me

"I'm not that stupid Paul. Is a bandage really necessary?" I asked, glaring at the white fabric that he'd wrapped around my hand

"Yes it is. You know Embry will get pissy at me if I don't do it properly" He told me

"Yea well now he's just gonna over react about it." I turned my glare into a scowl as I looked at Paul

"Whatever. He can't get mad at me anymore" Paul shrugged, tidying away the stuff he used

"You can use the wipes now" I told him

"What?" He turned to face me and cocked an eyebrow

"You're supposed to use the wipes on your own hands after you've sorted the injury" I told him

"I'll be fine" He shrugged cleaning out the bowl

"I guess. Can I be trusted on my own now?" I asked him

"Depends. Are you gonna go up to Forks and break another bone of Bella's?" He asked

"No. I've decided she's not worth it" I told him honestly

"Shame you didn't realise this at the beach." He muttered, putting away the first aid kit.

"Yea well that would have made it boring" I laughed, he joined me

"Right. Do you promise you won't go and find Bella to attack her?" He asked

"I swear on Emby's life" I nodded at him

"Good. Now go and gossip with your Dad like a good little girl" He chuckled, walking out of the back door and into the forest. I waited about ten minutes before I decided to go up and talk to my Dad. I had a proper chat with him. We talked about yesterday and the build up to it, I told him in detail about what happened at the beach and he finally understood why I did what I did. We talked about it all, wolves, the legends, imprinting, my mind reading thing, the lot. It felt good to be able to rant it all out to someone. Even if that someone was my Dad

"Lexii?" Emby's voice whispered sharply from my bedroom window, I'd just opened it for him. He swung himself in and looked annoyed as he shut the window behind himself. I thought it best if I didn't answer, "What the hell were you thinking today?" He asked

"She pissed me off" I shrugged

"Well you shouldn't have hit her!" He exclaimed, "You could have really hurt yourself" His voice was softer this time. I had to chuckle. He wasn't bothered that I'd yelled at her, or that she now had a muchly bruised face and a nearly broken nose. He was more bothered that I could have hurt myself. How sweet.

"I didn't though, Paul went over the top with my hand" I told him, lifting my right hand to show him the bandage

"Your hand" He gasped, carefully taking it in his own. He unwrapped the bandage and kissed the small cuts on my knuckles

"Emby it hardly even hurt. It defiantly doesn't anymore" I told him truthfully

"But it looks so bad. I'm sorry" He told me, pulling me close to him and wrapping his arms around me tightly. What the fuck? Why was he sorry?

"Uhh, Emby?" I tapped his shoulder and he quickly let me go, only by a little though, I was still within a very close proximity to him

"Yea babe?" He asked

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, he had no reason to be sorry. He wasn't even there

"Because it's my fault you got hurt. I should have made you stay at home, or gone with you. I'm so sorry" He kissed my forehead

"It's not your fault at all Emby. I probably would have ended up hitting her even if you were there. It isn't your fault that she's a whore." I shook my head at him

"She called you a whore" He growled lowly

"Yea but she couldn't back it up with anything. You know I hate her, today just gave me a reason to yell at her and smack her one" I grinned up at him

"You had fun hitting her didn't you" He smirked down at me

"Of course I did" I chuckled at him

"Just don't do it again." He scolded me, kissing me chastely

"Are you staying tonight?" I asked him hopefully

"I would, but I'm on patrol tonight" He told me sadly, I frowned up at him, "But only till one, I can come by then?" It came out as a question

"Okay" I grinned, nodding my head quickly, he chuckled at me

"Okay, I love you" He told me

"I love you too" I said, kissing him chastely before he opened up my window

"Don't wait up for me okay." He told me as he sat on my window sill

"Okay" I nodded. He jumped down then and ran off into the woods, phasing as he went. I shut my window and changed into my PJ's quickly and jumped into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. I was so comfortable and warm


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

"Morning love birds, wakey, wakey!" Nate exclaimed, coming into my room and clapping his hands in front of my face. Emby had joined me last night; I didn't even wake up when he got here. He was led to the side of me, I was on my back and he was on his side, facing me. He had one arm behind my neck; I was using it as a pillow. And the cheeky git had the other down my pants again. This morning it was down my front though. Not somewhere where I'd like as my brother was in the room

"Ten more minutes" Emby groaned, nuzzling his face into my shoulder and stretching out his hand. I shivered as he did so

"Nope, up. Now." Nate said

"Where's Dad?" I asked, my eyes still shut

"Asleep. He's got the day off" Nate explained "If you're not up and out of bed in ten minutes I'm going to wake Dad up" He threatened as he left the room

"Hey" I shifted my head to face Emby

"Hey" He smiled at me, opening his eyes and looking at me

"Emby?" I reached up to cup his cheek and stroked it with my thumb

"Yea babe?" He asked

"Do you mind removing your hand from my vagina? It made me feel uncomfortable when Nate was in here" I told him quietly, his eyes went wide and he looked under the covers quickly

"Sorry" He apologised and brought his hand outside of my pants

"Thanks" I smiled at him and kissed his sleepy lips softly, "I knew there was a reason why I wear underwear to bed" I chuckled, pulling away from him

"Yea, but then it's difficult to have morning sex" He snapped playfully at my nose

"But you're wearing clothes too silly" I laughed at him; my eyes went wide as he shook his head sheepishly. "You don't have clothes on?" I asked him, he shook his head again; I lifted the covers off my bed and looked down. Sure enough he was in his birthday suit, "Embry!" I shoved his shoulder

"I'm sorry, my clothes shredded last night. I came straight here" He told me, kissing my cheek

"You have clothes here you know" I told him, crossing my arms over my chest

"Yea I know, but I didn't realise that till I was already here and you'd made yourself comfortable on me" He grinned

"You are a very comfortable boyfriend" I told him, "That's one of the reasons I'm with you"

"It is?" He asked, I nodded, "And what's the other reasons?" He asked

"There's only one more" I told him, pushing him backwards and crawling so I was hovered over him, "Because you're amazing in bed" I chuckled, kissing him deeply. He pushed me away quickly and looked at me with wide eyes; they held shock, fear and confusion. Aww the little might took me seriously

"Are you only with me for sex?" He asked, holding onto my shoulders

"No! I was only joking you dope! I love you." I smiled down at him "I love you more than anything in the world. You make me smile when I don't want to, you cheer me up when I'm highly pissed off or upset, you get on with my family, you're loving and caring and you have an amazing personality and I couldn't ask for anyone better. The looks and the bedroom skills are just a bonus" I winked at him

"Good, because you have the same effect on me" He told me, pulling me flat to his chest and kissing me deeply

"Why aren't you up yet?" Nate whisper-yelled at us, we quickly pulled away from each other

"Because I can't keep my hands off of your sister. She's just an amazing person and I love her" Emby grinned, I saw the glint in his eye as he spoke to my brother

"Yea well you better get your hands off of her before I beat the crap into you. I don't care if you're a werewolf. I will do it." Nate threatened

"Uhh you don't wanna do that" I shook my head at Nate as he grabbed the corner of my duvet

"Why not?" He asked raising his eyebrow

"You just don't." I shook my head

"What are you gonna kill me or something?" He chuckled to himself

"I doubt she will but I don't have any clothes on." Emby told him honestly

"Eww. Please tell me I didn't just walk in after you two . . ." He trailed off, scrunching his face up

"No!" I exclaimed

"Good. Because that's gross. Just hurry up." He told us and exited the room quickly

"Why did you tell him that?" I quickly looked to Emby

"Because it's true and it stopped him from moving the duvet" He explained

"Yea but now he thinks we had sex this morning" I frowned at him

"We _could_ have sex this morning." He grinned up at me

"We could not!" I exclaimed at him and sat up quickly, throwing the covers behind me

"But I'm already ready" He smirked, following me into a seated position

"I don't care" I folded my arms over my chest

"Look, you are too!" He chuckled, pulling on my top so it slipped below my boobs

"Embry!" I exclaimed, shoving him backwards and pulling my top back up, "And you think I only want you for sex" I grumbled, getting up and grabbing clean clothes

"I don't, Lexii! You know that!" He followed me and quickly shoved on a pair of boxers that I threw at him

"I know." I grumbled as he got a set of clothes out the drawer I'd designated for him

"Do you?" He asked

"You know I do" I told him, gripping his shirt and pulling him towards me, "But I'd love you even if you did only want me for physical relations" I kissed him quickly as he chuckled at me

I threw my clothes to my bed and walked over to my door, "You either get out now or you turn around whilst I change" I told him with my hand on the door

"I'll turn around" He nodded to himself

"Don't watch me change." I scolded him as I shut the door. Nate was not walking in on this.

"Okay" He smiled, going to sit on my desk chair and facing my iMac, he found something interesting on my desk. I stood with my back to him as I began to change my clothes. I was just finishing putting on my underwear as I heard a content sigh come from Emby, I turned to face him and saw that he was watching me

"Embry!" I yelled at him and threw my PJ top at him

"Yea babe?" He asked, raking his eyes over my body. His eyes stopped at my breasts for a long time before he continued up to my face.

"What part of 'don't watch me change' do you not understand?" I glared at him as I rested my hands on my hips and leaned on one leg

"I didn't watch you change." He shook his head, "I happened to look over just as your PJ's left your body"

"Out. Now." I pointed to my bedroom door

"But you already covered the bits you didn't want me to see!" He whined

"I don't care. Out." I ordered him

"It's not like I've never seen you naked before." He grumbled, not moving

"Yea well I asked you not to watch me and you did." I moved my arms to cross them over my chest. This was when I realised I'd been having this conversation with him in just my underwear. Great one.

"I looked over accidentally." He told me

"And didn't look back." I finished

"How could I take my eyes off of someone so beautiful?" He sexy smiled at me

"If you're trying to 'woo' me, it's not working." I told him, trying not to let him know that he actually was

"It is. I can see it in your eyes. Plus, you've been talking to me this whole time half naked." He grinned triumphantly

"Shut up." I glared at him and threw on my jeans and t-shirt, it was my David and Goliath 'I 3 Nerds' T-Shirt, white with blue writing and the heart wore a pair of geeky glasses. It was a cute top

"Hey I'm not a geek!" He frowned; I chuckled at him and went to my dresser to do my make-up. "You don't need that crap." He told me, coming up behind me and taking the foundation out of my hands

"And you don't need a slap, but I'm willing to do it." I told him, looking at him through the mirror, "Hand it over" I held out my hand for him to give me back what I'd asked for

"Nope." He shook his head

"Embry." I glared

"You don't need it, so you're not having it." He told me and dropped it down his pants

"Embry!" I yelled at him "Give me that back. Now."

"No" He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest

"Fine then." I shrugged and stepped forward, pulling out the waistband of his cut off jeans as far as they would go. Just as I shoved my hand down his pants, Nate walked in through the door

"What the . . ." His eyes went wide at me

"Foundation." I stated, pulling it out of Emby's pants and showing him it

"That you're not having." Emby grabbed it out of my hands quickly and held it above his head

"I'm gonna leave you two to it. I'm going to Emily's. If you don't get there before we leave then you can walk." Nate told us and quickly and shut the door. I registered what he said but I was still glaring at Emby

"Embry Thomas Call. Give me that back now." I shoved his chest

"No" He shook his head at me. That was it. The last straw.

"Emby?" I asked him, fluttering my eyelashes and smiling (hopefully) seductively at him, "Emby?"

"Yea babe?" He seemed entranced and kinda melted, I didn't answer him, and instead I walked my fingers up his chest and slid them around his neck, into his hair. I pulled his head down and he seemed to get the picture, his eyes closed over and our deep, heavy breaths were mingling. He slowly inched forward until our lips touched; I kissed him chastely and let my nose slide over his lips. I stroked along his jaw line until he moaned. I ghosted my hands up his arms and took the pot out of his grasp; he didn't seem to notice because I nibbled on the lobe of his ear as I did it. He slid his hands up my shirt and began massaging my boob, the other hand at the small of my back, when I went to pull back; he connected our lips again and pulled me closer

"I have to get ready for school" I gasped against his lips, remembering the whole reason for this

"No you don't. We don't have to go in" He shook his head

"Yes, we do" I reluctantly pushed him away from me and turned back to the mirror. He stepped with me and encircled me in his arms, biting and sucking at my neck. He was gonna leave yet another hicky on my neck. I just got rid of the one he gave me two weeks ago! I quickly applied my make-up whilst he was busy and tried to fix my hair. This required my whole head though.

"Emby, Emby get off. I need to fix my hair" I told him, hunching my back and trying to push him away

"Your hair looks fine" He stated, kissing at my neck

"I have nearly-sex hair. I cannot leave the house like this." I stated

"How about you leave the house with proper sex hair?" He looked up and grinned at me through the mirror, "Hey! You put make-up on!" He frowned at me, I smiled innocently at him. "How did you even-" He cut himself off with a gasp "You distracted me into thinking we were going to have sex so you could take the foundation?" He guessed

"Well done, gold star for Emby" I laughed, patting his head. He frowned at me and threw a kiddy tantrum. I ignored him and fixed my hair, he followed me with his baby temper tantrum as I went about the house, brushing my teeth, putting my shoes on, getting a coat and putting everything I needed into my bag. I took hold of his huge bicep and dragged him out the house with me, locking the door behind us. He followed me to Quil's house and inside

"Fancy giving us a lift to school?" I asked hopefully

"Yea, sure" He nodded "What's up with his face?" He asked, meaning Emby

"He's upset with me because I took advantage of him to get my make-up back" I explained with a shrug

"Ohh right. Fair enough" He shrugged and grabbed his bag before going out to the car. We followed and I jumped in the front seat, meaning Emby had to get in the back. We drove to school relatively quickly, the pack all came to the end of Quil's truck. Well Seth, Collin and Brady. Paul, Jared and Kim graduated last week and Jake was still recovering from his 'Motorbike accident'. As I was walking over to my group of friends I heard them laughing at Emby, why he was upset with me. I chuckled to myself as I got to my friends 3 cars down

"Hey sex on legs, hows it going?" Graeme winked at me

"Even better if you stopped hitting on me" I winked back

"Aww come on!" He exclaimed

"Nope, you know I'm taken" I shook my head at him, chuckling

"Not even a quick little kiss?" He asked, tapping his lips

"I'd give up if I were you" Emby told him, coming up behind me and circling his arms around my waist. I held my hands over Emby's and poked my tongue out at Graeme

"Next time, don't hit on her when her boyfriend is in earshot dumbass" Emily laughed, shoving him

"Whatever" He held a hand up to her face and dramatically walked off to his jock friends

"So, Lexii. How was your weekend?" Sam asked

"Ehh it was alright I s'pose. Punched Bella Swan in the da face" I grinned, mimicking what I did a day before

"Ohh yeaa! Put it there." Sam held up his hand for a high five, as did Jay and Amy

"Bam! Bam! Bam!" I exclaimed as I high fived each of them

"Can I ask 'why though?'?" Amy asked, nibbling on the cuff of her jumper

"You can Amy. You can. The answer is . . . CAUSE SHE'S A HOE!" I exclaimed, "I think I might be a little hyperactive" I grinned

"Just a little" She laughed

"Come on children. Time for home room" Emily told us

"Owhhh but Emiiillyyyyyy" I sung her name

"What?" She laughed at me

"I no wanna go to homeroom!" I whined in a kinda kiddy / weirdo voice

"Tough titties." She slapped my cheeks with her palms

"But my titties aren't tough" I shook my head, her hands still on my cheeks. Emby chuckled from behind me; I'd forgotten he was there actually. Oops.

"No but you still gotta go." She told me, letting go of my face and grabbing Nate's hand as they all began the trek to homeroom

"Emby I no wanna go to homeroom" I pouted as I turned around and threw my arms around his neck

"I know you don't babe" He chuckled at me

"I wove you!" I exclaimed, kissing his lips quickly

"I wove you too" He grinned

"Is Flossie forgiven for her awful sin earlier today?" I asked him, squishing our noses together

"Of course she is" He grinned at me, "Come on babe" He grabbed my hand and pulled me along

"I no wanna go!" I whined, stamping my feet

"Tough-"

"I not got tough titties." I cut him off; he laughed at me and kissed my forehead. Dropping me off in front of my homeroom

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Cann. See I'm a little hyperactive." I explained as I walked in and took a seat next to Quil. The whole class laughed at me, as did Mr. Cann

The whole day continued like that. Me being hyperactive. Pissing people off. Making them laugh. Soccer practice was so much fun that day. I had the most energy out of everyone and we were all pretty energetic … I made Nate hyper too, it was funny!


	41. Chapter Forty

EPOV

Jake had got better. He found out Bella was getting married – well, she finally grew some balls and told him and he finally believed it – and he was pissed. When he found out Lexii had punched Bella, he was pissed. He was lashing out in the middle of the forest and the pack was trying to calm him down

"I'm bored. Why is walking home so boring? How can I make walking home fun? I know. I can run. I can do a Phoebe run." I heard my girl ranting to herself as she walked through woods. She quickly started running, like a retard. Why was she running like that?

"_Because she is a retard._" Quil laughed

"_Lexii._" Jake growled and I saw him see red. He was pissed as he ran in her direction. I growled as loud as I could at him and ran at him. Knocking him to the ground. The guys were helping me pin him down quite quickly. I wanted to rip his head off for what he was just thinking about my girl

"_I'll go get her inside_" Paul told us, he'd just phased in and was pretty close to where she was

"_Thank you_" I mentally smiled at him

LPOV

I was running through the forest really quickly. I was bored and I don't think I was going in the right direction to home. Nate had given Emily 'a lift home' and couldn't give me a ride. Yea right. I knew they were going on a date. Emily had told me. My brother thinks I'm so stupid

"Holy fuck Lexii?" I heard a gruff voice from high up. It sounded like they were flying. But they couldn't have been flying because it sounded like Paul and he couldn't fly. I opened my eyes and laughed my head off

"It is you Paul! I didn't know if it was because I thought you were flying. Why are you really high up in the air by the way? Are you flying? Can you teach me how to fly?" I ranted, still giggling to myself

"No. I'm not flying your on the floor. Get up you retard." He said, gesturing for me to get up. I looked around me and realised I was on the floor

"How did I get there?" I asked myself as Paul helped me up

"You ran into me and fell. You should really run with your eyes open you know." He told me and began pulling me away by my wrist

"Hey! What are you doing? I'm going home!" I exclaimed, trying to free my hand

"You're not going the right way. Plus, you need to get out of the woods" He told me

"Can you carry my bag then? Cause it's really heavy and I can't hold it much longer?" I asked, following him as he started walking away

"Hand it over" He held out his hand but continued walking

"Thanks Paul!" I grinned at him and skipped ahead

"Do you even know where you're going?" He asked, I stopped and spun around to face him

"Nope" I shook my head, popping the p

"That way" He pointed to a light between the trees, I ran to it quickly and screamed in delight as my feet came into contact with pavement

"Yay! I'm freeeeeeeee" I danced around in circles as Paul casually walked out of the trees

"Lexii, would you walk properly? Embry will kill me if anything happens to you" He grumbled and I followed his request. We walked down the road a bit until I saw Mrs Rogers, she was a young woman. Probably in her late 20's, she was beautiful. Dark tan skin, jet black hair in a bob that framed her face and a huge proud smile on her face as she cooed at her new born baby in his pram

"Paul, Paul!" I shoved his arm, "We have to go to the other side of the road" I told him

"Why?" He asked, looking down at me

"Because Mrs Rogers is there and I wanna see her baby" I grinned at him hopefully

"Alright. But be quick." He grumbled, crossing the road with me

"Hey Mrs Rogers" I smiled at her

"Hey Lexii, how are you?" She asked

"I'm fine thanks, aww he's really cute!" I cooed, peering into the pram "What did you name him?" I asked

"Seth" She smiled at me

"Aww cute little Sethy" I cooed at the baby, as I said this he opened his eyes and gurgled at me, "He has your eyes Mrs Rogers" I told her, stroking the baby's face with my forefinger

"See I think he has his Dad's eyes" She chuckled

"No, he defiantly has yours" I told her

"Okay, we have to go Lexii" Paul said impatiently

"I need to get this little one home anyway" Mrs Rogers told us

"Bye, bye Seth" I cooed at him once more, before Paul practically dragged me away

"I want a baby" I said cutely, holding loose fists up to my face and grinning into them

"Well if you ask Embry nicely, I'm sure he'd give you one" Paul laughed, hiking my Soccer bag higher over his shoulder

"Don't be ridiculous. My Dad would kill him!" I exclaimed, skipping down my road and up my drive. Paul followed me to my house and dumped my bag on the sofa. He took a seat at the breakfast bar in my kitchen and began loading up my Dad's laptop

"Make yourself comfortable why don't you" I laughed at him as I ran up the stairs, grabbing my Soccer bag on the way

40 minutes later

"I don't mind you being here Paul, don't get me wrong. But why _are _you here?" I asked him as I walked back into my kitchen. I'd had a nice hot shower and washed my hair, I'd changed into a comfortable pair of jogger bottoms and a plain white t-shirt

"Because I offered to keep an eye on you" He shrugged, still watching the screen

"Why though?" I asked

"Not important." He shook his head

"Ohh alright then. Do you want something to eat? I have noodles" I asked him, opening the cupboard to grab two packets of super noodles and hold them up

"Yea okay" He nodded, I nodded to myself and got out two pans, I put water in them both and waited for them to boil. As I waited I grabbed a glass of water and got my pill box out

"What are they for?" Paul asked nosily

"Me. My retarded body." I laughed

"No seriously. Why do you have so many tablets?" He asked

"Well that's the pill. That's for my asthma. That's for my headaches and that's my vitamin tablets" I told him

"What's that one for?" He asked, abandoning the laptop and pointing to another packet in my box

"They were for when I sprained my ankle" I told him

"Ohh right. So what are those ones?" He asked as I swallowed the right tablets

"That's the pill" I told him again

"Yea but what's the pill for?" He asked

"It's _the _pill." I stated, going over to the pans and putting the packets in each one

"Yea I know that but what does it actually do?" He asked. Why is he being so nosey?

"Well it's contraception. But I don't really use it for that." I told him shaking my head

"What do you use it for then?" He asked

"You really wanna know?" I raised my eyebrows at him; he nodded "Well I use it because my periods are really heavy, and irregular. And I have bad mood swings." I explained, "And it stops my bad period pains"

"Ohh" He nodded to himself "I thought it was just contraception?"

"No, that's a different one. Just for contraception. But it stops periods completely. You don't get them at all" I shook my head

"Ohh right. So what was this one for?" He asked, taking hold of a box of pills

"My asthma" I told him

"I thought that was an inhaler?" He looked confused

"I have an inhaler too. They're steroids, because I had an asthma attack the other day" I told him

"You had an asthma attack? Does Embry know?" He asked, raising his eyebrow

"No. And you better not tell him because he'll just overreact and it was nothing." I warned him, getting two bowls out of the cupboard and filling them with noodles

"It couldn't have been nothing if you now have to take steroids because of it" He raised his eyebrows at me again

"It was nothing. Don't tell him." I stated, putting the bowls down on the bar and getting a fork for each of us

"Okay, whatever." He shrugged, digging into his food quickly. I'd only eaten half of mine when he finished, he was a good little wolf boy and put his bowl in the dishwasher once he was done

"So why do you have headache tablets?" He asked, getting himself a drink

"Because of my visions. They hurt my head a lot" I told him, he nodded. Sitting himself down beside me again. I glanced to the laptop to see that he was on my Facebook. He was looking through the photos we'd taken at parties. I finished my noodles soon after and I put my own bowl in the dish washer, along with the saucepans. I binned the empty noodle wrappers

"Where's Nate then?" He asked me after a while; I was cleaning up the kitchen when he asked me

"On a date with Emily" I shrugged

"So there officially dating then are they?" He chuckled

"Yep. They have been since they got together" I told him, dumping the cleaning stuff and sitting back at the bar

"When was that?" He asked

"About a month ago" I laughed

"How about Amy? How long had she been dating this Jayke guy?" He asked, looking at the 'friendship' between them on Facebook

"You've really been out of the loop haven't you?" I chuckled "They've been together for like 2 months, but after the first 3 weeks she chucked him and they went through this whole awkward stage of being friends so they just got back together again"

"Is he treating her right?" He asked me

"Yea, but according to her he's a little . . . clingy." I admitted

"What do you mean by clingy?"

"Well he gets kinda pissy when she goes out without him and when she doesn't reply instantly to his texts and stuff. It pisses her off" I explained

"This kid sounds like a fucking jerk. Why is she with him?" He clenched his teeth and tried to stop himself from shaking

"I don't know, she bitches about him all the time" I laughed trying to lighten the mood. Apparently this didn't work

"Have they . . ." He trailed off, but I knew the rest of the question anyway

"What you mean had sex?" I asked him, he scrunched his face up in disgust but nodded anyway, "Well let's just say that there are 4 non-virgin girls in my friendship group and there is a possibility that she is one of them" I tried to make it sound as if I hadn't just told him his little sister has had sex with someone older than him. I think I failed miserably.

"Fuck." He growled

"But . . . on the bright side, hopefully" I muttered the last bit, "I had a vision the other day" I told him, smiling brightly

"That's an imprint smile. Who the hell imprints on my sister?" He asked ready to kill someone

"No one imprints on her. It's you. You imprint on someone" I grinned

"Me? Who do I imprint on?" He asked a smile forming on his lips, see I knew secretly he wanted to be in a proper relationship!

"I'm not sure" I shrugged

"Lexii?" He exclaimed

"What? I know she's pretty" I offered him

"So you have no idea who she is then?" He asked

"Nope." I did know. I knew exactly who it was but I wasn't letting him know this.

"I guess I can let you off then." He grumbled, turning back to the laptop and continuing through my pictures

"Who the fuck is that?" He asked, pointing to a picture of a guy on the screen. It was Alfie, Nate's friend in Port Angeles. He was probably asking on behalf of Emby because I was clinging onto Alfie's arm for dear life and had my head rested lazily on his shoulder. This was taken the first night I met him and we got pissed. He was a helpful drunk person. He along with Kim got me and Nate back to their place safely

"That's Alfie. Nate's friend in Port Angeles" I explained "We were drunk"

"Right." He raised an eyebrow at me

"Seriously, look I'll show you a picture of his girlfriend" I told him, standing up so I could lean over his arms to find a picture, "That's her. Kim. There practically married" I explained, pointing to a beautiful blonde in the background of a picture. This was before we got wrecked so she actually looked presentable. She had her hair floating around her head in a long bob, a cute light green dress on that stopped at her thighs, showing off her amazingly skinny legs

"She's hot." Paul commented

"I know right, she's gorgeous. She's a really lovely person too" I nodded, turning my head to face him. I hadn't realised how close we were when my head had spun around, our faces were inches from each other. I wasn't entirely sure what happened next, it was all too quick. But he leaned forward and kissed me.


	42. Chapter Forty One

I had no idea what came over me but I kissed him back. He turned me around so that I was facing him and planted his hands on my hips. I don't know why but I felt my hands moving of their own accord to grip the hair on the back of his head. His tongue slid into my mouth and I couldn't help myself but compare him to Emby. Emby kissed me so much softer, he was more careful, loving. He'd hug me as we kissed instead of holding me by my hips in front of him-wait. Emby! I have a boyfriend! Why the fuck am I doing this?

Paul seemed to realise this at the same time I did because we both froze and I ripped my lips away from him

"What the hell was that? I have a boyfriend that I adore and I just told you that you're going to imprint pretty soon. Why would you then go and pull a stunt like that?" I screamed at him

"I-I don't know." Is eyes were wide. He knew Emby was going to kill him and probably me too

"I think you should leave. Don't you dare tell a sole." I growled at him. What the fuck had I just done?

"Gladly" He muttered to himself and legged it out the house. I ran up the stairs quickly and grabbed my phone to text Emily

**Hey Em, are you at home? I need to speak to you. Urgently.**

**Lexii xx**

I paced my room quickly as I waited for her reply

_**Yea I'm at home, Nate's here though. Should I get rid of him? Xx**_

**Please. Xx**

I shoved on a pair of high tops and grabbed a jacket before running down the stairs and out of the house. I ran all the way to Emily's and burst straight into the house. Her parents never minded.

"She's in her room" Sam told me from the living room, he was in there playing video games with Nate. Nate shot me a worried glance as I ran down to the basement and into Emily's room. I was so glad this basement was soundproof.

"Emily I've done something terrible." I told her standing in the doorway

"What is it?" She asked, prying me away from the door handle and sitting me down on a leather beanbag thing. It was one of those ones that is like a bed, you could lie flat on it if you wanted to

"Something awful. Appalling. Dreadful. Corrupt. Shameful. Downright rotten." I reeled off words that described how I felt with myself right now as I led on the bean bag and threw my face into it

"It can't be that bad, Lex" She sat by my head and stroked my hair

"It is Em. I've fucked up. I've completely ruined everything. I'm the worst girlfriend. The worst imprint to ever walk the planet. Embry's gonna hate me." I grabbed a pillow and cried into it

"Don't be ridiculous. Embry loves you no matter what. He couldn't have asked for a better imprint sweetie" She cooed. Yes she knew what an imprint was. Nate was an utter dick and told her everything. She knew it all.

"He won't Em" I shook my head looking at her through watery eyes

"What is it Lexii? Tell me and I can try and help" She wiped away the tears from my face with her forefinger

"He kissed me." I stated

"Who did?" She asked confused

"Paul did."

"Paul as in Amy's brother?" She asked

"Yea" I nodded

"Well that's okay sweetie, friends kiss all the time. A peck isn't going to ruin your relationship" She smiled at me

"No Emily, it wasn't a peck. No friend would kiss like that." I shook my head quickly

"You mean he properly kissed you?" She exclaimed

"Yea" I nodded, sniffling "tongues and everything. The worst part is that I didn't stop it. Well I did, but it took me a while to realise who it was that I was kissing and kick him out."

"So you kissed him back?" She asked incredulous

"Yea" I spoke quietly, "And I know everyone says it but I was actually thinking of Emby. I was thinking that he was a much better kisser and that he was so caring towards me when we do kiss"

"Well maybe if you thought about that before you did it and then maybe you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" She yelled

"Emily please. I know I've fucked up. Please don't yell at me. I don't know what to do. He's gonna hate me" I began crying again

"You have to tell him." She stated

"I can't do that! It'll kill him!" I exclaimed

"Once again, you shouldn't have done it in the first place." She hissed at me

"Emily please. I need my best friend right now, please don't be angry with me" I asked of her, sitting up and crossing my legs in front of me

"I'm not angry. I'm annoyed." She told me, coming to sit next to me

"I know. I'm annoyed at myself too" I told her, throwing my arms around her and sobbing into her shirt. She stroked my hair and let me cry it all out, "Please, don't tell anyone. Not even Nate" I shook my head

"I won't. But you do need to tell Embry, it's better to hear it from you than from Paul or through one of the other guys" She told me, pulling me out of her hug

"I will" I nodded

"You promise?" She asked

"I promise" I nodded, sniffling "I'm gonna do it now. I'm gonna go home and tell him now"

"Good girl" She smiled sadly at me and kissed my forehead. She walked with me to the front door and waved me off as I slowly walked back to my house. Hoping that Emby was there and that he was on his own. It was pointless hoping. He was there, but he wasn't alone. Quil, Seth and Leah were there too.

"Hey Lexii" Leah called

"Hey" I tried to make it sound like I hadn't been crying but it was no use. My voice came out really hoarse and dry. Emby was in front of me within seconds

"What's wrong?" He asked me, taking hold of my wrists and checking my body for injuries

"I'm sorry" I whispered and threw my arms around his waist. I began crying again. I didn't realise I had any liquid left in my body.

"Lexii what's wrong? What's happened?" He asked, hugging me closer to him. I didn't answer him; I just shook my head and continued crying into his chest. He walked me into the living room and sat us down on the sofa; I was sat on his lap, gripping onto him as tightly as I could

"Uhh, we'll see you later Cand" Quil said awkwardly, ruffling my hair as I heard him get up along with Seth and Leah. They said goodbye as they left and I felt bad because I couldn't muster up enough of my voice to reply to them

"Lexii? Please, tell me what's wrong" Emby begged of me, I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him. It really would kill him.

"Can we go upstairs and just . . . cuddle?" I asked him

"Of course we can babe, anything" He answered me and stood up, I had my legs wrapped around his waist and had moved my arms to around his neck and he held my thighs so I wouldn't fall. How could I have done what I did? He was always caring for me and I repay him by kissing one of his brothers. I really was a shit imprint.

"Do you want to change or anything?" He asked me, I just shook my head. He rubbed my back soothingly as he pulled back the covers to my bed and climbed in with me still attached to him. I removed my legs from his waist and replaced them with my arms; he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my head. He let us just lay there. I think I finally fell asleep after a little while. What a great Friday night this was turning out to be.

My eyes opened slowly after what felt like the shortest sleep ever but when I glanced over at my docking station I saw that it was actually 1:16 in the morning. I was wrapped up in Emby's warm arms, his lips were pressed up against my forehead and the covers were no longer over us

"I'm so sorry Emby" I whispered, kissing his cheek slowly

"Why are you sorry babe? You haven't done anything wrong" He asked, his voice heavy with sleep

"I didn't mean to wake you up, go back to sleep" I told him, reaching my hand up and closing his eyes

"I'm awake now, I probably won't be able to get back to sleep anyway" He chuckled at me, but still kept his eyes closed as I kept my hand there

"But you weren't supposed to wake up." I told him stubbornly

"I'm sorry" He chuckled

"No. Don't be sorry. I'm the one who has to be sorry" I scolded him

"Why do you have to be sorry?" He asked, taking hold of my wrist and moving it away from his face

"Don't freak out okay." I told him

"Why would I freak out? What's happened Lexii?" He asked me worriedly

"Please, just don't freak out." He nodded that he wouldn't, "Paul kissed me." I blurted it out

"He what?" He exclaimed, sitting the two of us up

"Shhh, my parents are asleep!" I scolded him, "He kissed me" I repeated

"I'll kill him. Why the fuck would he do that?" He muttered as he got up to pace my bedroom floor

"Emby, wait. I kissed him back" I told him quickly, he froze halfway out of my bedroom window. He slowly climbed back in and shut the window. He leaned against it as he faced me

"Did you want him to kiss you?" He asked sadly

"No!" I shook my head quickly

"Did you like it?" His voice was so quiet that I barely heard it, it also sounded like he wanted to cry. Fuck's sake

"No of course not! I love you Emby. Only you. As soon as I realised what I was doing I stopped it. I swear." I told him, scrambling out of the bed and rushing to stand in front of him

"Are you sure?" He asked as a tear fell down his cheek

"Yes. I am 100%-no. 1000% sure. I love you Embry Call and I couldn't ask for anyone better. I want you. No one else but you. I know I've fucked up and you probably don't want to be with me anymore. If you don't then I guess that's okay, I'll have to live with it. Because I want you to be happy" I told him, taking hold of his face in my hands and whipping away the tears that fell. I sniffled and realised that hot tears were coming from my eyes too

"I do want to be with you" He nodded speaking quietly

"Please then, just please forgive me" I begged of him

"I forgive you" He told me, cupping my face in his hands like I was with him

"You do?" I asked

"I do" He told me, kissing my lips softly

"Thank god. I thought I'd lost you for a second then" I breathed, leaning my forehead against his

"Unless you want me gone, I will always be here" He told me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, I wrapped mine around his waist and hugged myself as close as I could to him

"I never want you gone" I shook my head against his chest

"Morning Lexii!" Emily sung happily from my bedroom door. I ignored her and rolled over to Emby's side of the bed to hide in his chest, but came face to face with more bed sheets. I looked up quickly to glance around the room. He wasn't there.

"Is Emby downstairs?" I asked Emily, leaning up on my forearms. He normally waited until I was up till he got up too

"No" She told me, skipping over to the bed and jumping from the end so that she was in the same position as me

"He left then." I commented sadly

"Did you tell him?" She asked me

"Yea. When I came home I couldn't do it, I just cried in his arms again and asked if we could just cuddle. We fell asleep on my bed and I accidentally woke him up at half 1 this morning. We talked then. He was really angry at Paul, but he forgave me." I explained, she gave me a kinda understanding smile and ruffled my hair, "Is it weird that I don't want him to be okay with me?" I asked her

"Uhh yea." She stated in a duhh tone

"But I feel awful for doing it and I want him to hate me for it. But instead he's the best boyfriend ever and forgives me for it." I admitted, throwing my face back into the pillows

"Well I'm sure he'll see sense and become an awful boyfriend who hates you" She laughed at me patting my head

"Oh shut up you poo head." I shoved her so she fell off the bed

"Lexii?" She yelled at me as she got up

"Yea" I grinned innocently at her

"I hate you." She grumbled and stormed out

"Love you more!" I yelled, laughing at her

I jumped out of bed as soon as I heard her reach the bottom of the stairs and ran to the bathroom, collecting clothes on the way. I got a quick shower and changed into just my underwear as I dried my hair

"Nice pants" I heard Emby from the doorway; I looked down quickly and realised that I had on my Smurf panties and a matching bra. I was surprised they make them in my size actually

"Thanks" I blushed, setting the straightening irons down and turning to face him. I was shocked at what I saw. He had scratches all over his face and healing gash wounds over his chest arms and legs, "EMBRY?" I shrieked, running over to him. "What happened? Are you okay?" I asked him, running my hands over the nearly gone scars

"I'm fine, you should see Paul" He chuckled to himself

"You had a fight with him? Embry! You promised me you wouldn't!" I whined at him, trying to shove at his chest

"I know, but he was aggravating me" He shrugged

"You got hurt though" I said sadly, hugging him

"I'm fine, seriously. It didn't even hurt" He told me, hugging me back anyway, "By the way, I think your matching bra and panties may look so much better on my bedroom floor" He pulled back and winked at me

"Pick me up after work and we'll see" I grinned, winking back

"Okay" His eyes went wide with delight and I swear I saw a glint in them

"Now let me finish getting ready for work" I told him, pecking his lips lightly and pushing him out the door. I quickly finished up my hair and threw on my work clothes, a black 'Stephanie's Studio' polo shirt and a pair of skinny jeans along with my black pumps. I decided to go natural this morning; I couldn't be assed to put my make up on. So I skipped down the stairs and joined my brother, my two best friends and my boyfriend for breakfast. Mom and Dad were having a lie in this morning

"Morning" I greeted them cheerfully as I made myself a bowl of Shreddies

"I didn't need to know that thanks Embry." Quil grunted

"What?" I asked, sitting myself on Embry's lap and munching on my breakfast

"That you are going home with him after work." Nate explained

"I didn't tell you what we were planning on doing though" He mumbled into my hair as he hugged me from behind

"No but I heard it when you were making the plans" Quil shuddered

"And I don't want to know what he heard thanks." Nate stated, Emily shoved his arm

"Hey Emily, look what I'm wearing today" I said with a grin and lifted my shirt up so she could see my bra

"Finally! You've had them for ages!" She exclaimed

"I know, but I found them in my draw and was like 'Ooo I'm gonna wear these today'" I told her with a childish smile as Emby pulled my shirt back down, mumbling something about Nate and Quil

"Thanks for the eyeful Cand." Quil nodded once at me

"Ahh whatever, it's not like you've never seen my bra's before." I waved it off and continued eating my breakfast

"What?" Emby looked up shocked, and his hands automatically flew to cover up my breast area

"Lexii used to parade around the house with no shirt on. Not something I would have liked to have grown up with." Quil commented

"What do you mean used to? She still does." Nate added

"That's only when I have to come downstairs for a shirt. Or from the bathroom to my bedroom." I stated

"I don't think you should do that anymore." Emby told me, holding me closely to him

"It's not as if she does it all the time Embry. Plus, cousin, brother." Emily gestured to Quil and Nate, "It's not as if there gonna do anything is it?" She raised her eyebrows

"Eww." The three of us commented at the same time

"I guess not" Emby grumbled

"I think we should move off of the topic of my daughter's boobs and continue with something else." My Mom stated as she joined us in the kitchen

"Sorry" The five of us recited, she grunted back, my Mom wasn't much of a morning person. Well, until she had a fag and a cup of coffee she wasn't

"So, anyway, Candy. We're gonna be late for work" Quil stated, I looked at the clock in the kitchen

"So we are" I nodded, drinking the milk out the bottom of my bowl and handing it to Emily so she could wash it up. I liked having her here of a morning. She always did the cleaning. "Back in a jiff" I told them, jumping down from Emby's lap and running upstairs to grab my bag. I shoved the essentials in it and ran back down the stairs

"Ready" I sung as I walked through to the kitchen

"Let's go then" Quil huffed as he got up, Emby followed him and stopped in front of me to kiss me deeply

"Don't you think it's a little early for that?" Mom groaned as she walked past us and into the living room, mug and fag in hand

"It's never too early Momma" I grinned a little breathless

"So am I picking you up after work?" Emby asked, resting our foreheads together

"Yes, we have a plan don't we" I chuckled

"We do" He kissed me quickly

"I might as well stay over, I have PJ's at your house" I told him

"Babe you won't need PJ's" He winked at me

"Eww!" Emily groaned as she walked past us

"Could you not talk to or about my sister like that in front of me please?" Nate moaned as he followed Emily

"Sorry dude" Emby grinned at him sheepishly

"Come on Cand, we gotta go" Quil said impatiently from the front door

"Alright I'm on my freaking way!" I told him, kissing Emby one last time "Love you"

"Love you too" He hugged me before I ran out the door with Quil, into the rain and straight into his car. I loved the rain. But not when I forgot a jacket.


	43. Chapter Forty Two

It was another abnormally sunny day in La Push. We'd had three of them in a row and today we were off to the beach again. Me and my friends that is. I'd gone with the pack for the past two days and decided that I needed to spend my summer holidays with my friends too. We'd broken up last Thursday and I was so very glad. The day dragged on, but I was so glad it had ended. I could now stay out as long as I wanted, get smashed, have parties. The lot.

"Are you coming in the sea Floss?" Someone asked me, I was normally never the one to stay and sunbathe. I always went in the sea with the guys

"Yea, hang on a sec though. I'll be down in a minute" I told whoever it was. I'd spotted Rachel Black. Jake's sister. She was down for the holidays and had bumped into Paul. BAM! Imprinted. I knew it was her and Jake was pissed off with me that I didn't forewarn him. He was happier to find that she didn't really want to give in to the imprint. Paul wasn't though. He was broken hearted. All the guys, especially Jake and Emby gave him stick for it. He was normally the player. The guy who got any girl he wanted and the only one he really did want, didn't want him. He'd rushed into it. That's why she was unsure. He'd told her everything as soon as possible and it freaked her out.

"Hey, you're Rachel aren't you" I ran over to her and plonked myself on the sand next to her "Paul's imprint?"

"That's how they know me isn't it. The one who wouldn't give in to the imprint." She mumbled dryly

"Not at all. You're Jake's sister otherwise" I chuckled, she smiled lightly

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" She asked

"I'm Lexii. But you can call me Floss" I told her, holding out a hand for her to shake

"Ohh you're the one who has visions aren't you" She checked

"Yep. That's me" I grinned as she shook my hand, "Do you want a cigarette? You look on edge." I'd seen in a vision that she was a smoker, and I chuckled at her expression. She didn't know I knew

"Yea, go on then" She nodded, I pulled out my baccy tin and got her a ready rolled fag, "Don't tell Jake, or my Dad" She shook her head, taking it from me and sparking up "Or Paul" She added as an after thought

"Don't worry, I've kept it from them all for a long while too" I smiled at her

"Ta" She said, handing me my lighter back

"So, newbie. What's eating away at you?" I asked her, lighting up my own fag

"The fact that I'm supposed to just fall in love with this guy, and have no problem with it at all. I've heard from people that he's a jerk, and a player. I don't wanna be with a player." She told me

"He's alright you know. Once you get to know him, he's a nice guy" I told her

"You mean he'll always be the same but you'll get used to it." She raised her eyebrow at me

"No. I don't mean that at all!" We laughed together, "Look, to tell you the truth. He is a player and a jerk, your right. He kissed me the other week for crying out loud. But you won't have to get used to it. He'll change for you. He already has. Since the day I met Paul Walker I have never known him to be this love sick over someone. Yes he has a past, but he'll make anything possible for you. Being imprinted on myself I should know. My Emby does near enough everything for me. I couldn't ask for anyone better" I told her

"Whose side are you on?" She mock glared at me

"All I'm saying is; give him a chance. You might turn out to like him" I chuckled

"I only came out of college for the summer for crying out loud. Now I'm being forced into a freaking relationship!" She exclaimed

"No one's forcing you into a relationship Rachel" I shook my head at her

"Yes they are. Paul told me himself, imprinting is all about carrying on the genes. He imprinted on me so he can make little wolf babies so they won't run out. And I don't wanna do it." She told me stubbornly, taking the last drag out of her rolly and stubbed it out in the sand, I did the same

"Well no wonder you refuse to be with him. That's not how it works Rachel" I shook my head at her "An imprinter is anything you want him to be. Whether it is a baby sitter, a brother, a best friend, a boyfriend, a lover, a fiancée or even a husband. You have complete control over what he is to you. He can be your bit on the side if you really wanted!" I chuckled

"That's not how he explained it" She shook her head

"That doesn't surprise me with Paul to be honest. Pay attention to my explanation. Ignore his wolf baby version." I told her

"I'll have a think about that" She nodded to herself

"Good girl" I ruffled her hair, grinning at her

"Go play with your friends" She ordered me

"I will, if you promise to give him a chance" I stood up and grabbed my bag

"I promise." She nodded

"Nice one Rach" I winked at her, running back to my friends

"Who was that?" Amy asked me

"Jacob's older sister" I told her, stripping off my t-shirt and shorts to reveal my deep green bikini. Some of the guys wolf whistled from the sea as I jogged up to them. "I'm taken. Just remember that." I stated, screaming as someone dunked me under water

"Hey Floss, I think you might be a bit wet" Jay joked

"That's what she said!" Nate hollered from behind me, so it was him that dunked me aye?

"You little shit Ateara!" I yelled, doing my best to dunk him back. The bitch was too strong, "Help me out then!" I yelled at the guys and they came rushing to my aid. Apparently having a revealing bikini on did wonders when it came to guys and them helping you out. I must remember that.

After a while, we finally dunked him. I think he just gave up in the end and let us do it. He seemed to be so much stronger lately and I didn't like the thought of where that strength was leading up to.

The day had gone pretty awesomely, a couple of us trekked up to Wal*Mart and then to the Clearwater diner at lunchtime and we got some food to take back to the beach with us. Just after we'd finished eating, the pack turned up and me and Vicky were making sandcastles with Claire-bear. I think we had more fun than her and we're 17 years old

"You two coming diving with us?" Sam asked, plopping down next to Vicky, me and Claire were the other side to the castle

"Yea alright then" Vicky nodded

"Sure why not, I haven't cliff dived in ages" I smiled

"Bobbie, I no loud to cwiff dive. Qwil says I too ickle" Claire told me, inspecting our handy work

"No, you might get hurt. Maybe we'll take you when you're older yea?" I ruffled her hair a little

"No" She shook her head frowning

"Oh okay then" I chuckled, kissing the top of her head and standing up

"Ready?" Sam asked

"Yea. I'll be over in a sec" I told them as they walked back over to our group of friends "Hey Emily?" I called her name from the other side of the group, she looked up expectantly, "I'm going back over there now, just thought I'd let you know so you can keep an eye on Claire" I told her

"Okay, thanks Floss" She smiled at me

"Bye bye sweetie" I kissed Claire's head and ran over to my friends, I heard Claire waffling to Emily about what I'd just told her

"You ready yet?" Jay asked

"Yes Sir" I nodded once and saluted him

"Good, come on" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along; the others had already gone up. The girls other than Vicky and Stevie had stayed at the bottom. When we got to the cliff top Nate, Sam, Vicky, Jordan and Stevie were stood chatting

"Finally!" Stevie exclaimed

"Well I am sorry" I poked my tongue out at her

"Who's going first then?" Nate asked

"I'm not" I shook my head and walked to the edge of the cliff, Vicky joined me "Cant we jump from down there?" I asked, pointing to a lower part of the cliff

"It would probably make more sense to do that but it is us." Vicky laughed

"That is very true" I nodded once

"EMILY!" I screamed down to catch her attention, she looked up and I waved at her, she laughed and waved back. I motioned for her to get my camera out and take some snaps. Just as she got it and returned to her spot I heard footsteps coming faster behind me, I turned around to see Sam charging at me. He grabbed my waist and carried on running, pushing off at the edge of the cliff. I screamed all the way down.

EPOV

The pack had decided to come down to the beach for the third day in a row, it was sunny so why not? We were goofing off in the sea, the guys that is. And I kept glancing over to my Lexii playing in the sand with Claire and one of her friends; Vicky. My Lexii look hot today. Khaki green short shorts with a black racer boy vest. I loved her in any shade of green. It suited her amazingly. She had her wet hair up in a messy bun off of her face, I normally liked it down, but it looked good today. She looked amazing

"Oi! Lover boy, you are allowed to go and talk to her you know" Jared laughed at me, the others laughed along with him

"Leave me alone" I poked my tongue out at them childishly but whipped my head back around to Lexii when I heard Sam Wayman walk over and ask

"You two coming diving with us?" He threw himself down next to Vicky, opposite Lexii and Claire

"Yea alright then" Vicky nodded quickly

"Sure why not, I haven't cliff dived in ages" My Lexii agreed too, she wasn't gonna cliff dive was she? No! She can't

"She'll go even if you try and stop her" Brady stated the obvious

"Bobbie, I no loud to cwiff dive. Qwil says I too ickle" Claire said out of the blue, and Quil looked very proud that the little girl paid attention to what he said

"No, you might get hurt. Maybe we'll take you when you're older yea?" Lexii ruffled her hair a little

"No" Claire shook her head frantically

"That's my girl" Quil grinned, Sam growled lowly

"Oh okay then" Lexii kissed the top of Claire's head and stood up

"Ready?" Sam asked her

"Yea. I'll be over in a sec" Sam and Vicky walked over to the group of friends they'd arrived with "Hey Emily?" Lexii called her, she looked up expectantly, "I'm going back over there now, just thought I'd let you know so you can keep an eye on Claire" She told her

"Okay, thanks Floss" She smiled at my girl

"Bye bye sweetie" Lexii kissed Claire's head and ran over to her friends, as Claire retold her conversation to Emily

"You ready yet?" Jay asked her once she got there

"Yes Sir" She joked, saluting him

"Good, come on" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, I couldn't help but growl. Nate, Sam, Vicky, Jordan, Richard and Stevie were stood at the top of the cliff chatting

"She's not gonna jump from the top is she? She wouldn't." I questioned her

"No, she's too much of a wimp" Jake chuckled, it's true. She was.

"Who's going first then?" Nate asked

"I'm not" My Lexii stated walking to the edge of the cliff, Vicky joined her "Cant we jump from down there?" My girl asked, pointing to a lower part of the cliff. She defiantly wasn't gonna jump. Thank god.

"It would probably make more sense to do that but it is us." Vicky laughed

"That is very true" She nodded

"EMILY!" She screamed down to catch her best friend's attention, Emily looked up and Lexii waved at her, she laughed and waved back. Lexii motioned for her best friend to get something and I watched as Sam ran up to the edge of the cliff at full pelt and at the last second he grabbed my girl by the waist and pushed off the edge of the cliff. I shrill screech left Lexii's mouth and I was off, straight towards her to see if she was okay

"Dude, leave it out. She's alright, she's having a laugh!" Collin exclaimed

"Did you not just hear her?" I stopped to look back at them

"Yea but look at her now, she's got a huge grin on her face and she's dunking Sam." Paul stated, I guess he wasn't so much of a dick anymore. I felt kinda sorry for him because his imprint was refusing to believe they were meant to be together. Me and Lexii liked each other before the whole werewolf thing, so we were okay

"I guess" I grumbled

"You got that whole thing on video didn't you" My girl glared at her best friend as she and Sam got out of the sea

"Of course I did" Emily grinned

"I hate you both. Stupid idiots." She told them and lifted her sopping wet shirt over her head, as if the clinging shirt wasn't bad enough, she now wore a pair of short shorts and a skimpy bikini top. This was so not helping me keep my sanity right now

"Have fun little sis?" Nate came running out the water and tackled her into a hug

"No. Sam got my clothes drenched and I didn't bring spares. I always bring spares and never need them. The one day I do need them, I don't have them." She ranted

"Aww are they bullying you, Candy?" He spoke as if she was a baby

"Yea" She sulked

"Tough shit." He pulled a face at her

"Dickhead." She glared and whipped him with the wet shirt

"Oww!" He screeched like a girl

"Oh get over it." She huffed at him and went to sit with the girls who were sunbathing, she wrapped a towel around herself and I was kinda glad. I didn't want those guys ogling at my girl. Only I could do that!

When I turned back, the guys had gone back to messing around in the sea and Jared, Sam and Quil had gone over to their imprints

I decided I was going to go sit with my imprint because she still looked a little annoyed

LPOV

I was so not happy right now. Sam had pulled me off the cliff and my clothes were sopping wet. Then I find out Emily filmed it, and she, Sam and Nate were all being mean! I was now led in the sun, trying to dry my clothes off. There just lucky I decided not to wear my denim shorts.

"Hey what happened to the sun?" I wined, I need my clothes to dry and it just got really dark. I sat up quickly and took off my shades, "What the crap?" I spoke to myself

"Flossie, turn around." Vicky told me, she'd got bored of cliff diving already, three times was enough for her. I turned around and jumped, there was a figure there. But when I looked up, I realised it was only Emby. There wasn't any need to crap myself!

"Emby!" I cried, grabbing his arm and pulling him down so he was sat behind me and I could lean into him

"Hey gorgeous" He whispered into my ear

"She was getting bullied by her best friend Embry. I think you should beat Emily up." Sam stated, chuckling to himself

"Sorry mate, I'd never hit a girl" Emby shook his head and pulled me closer to him

"You could hit her boyfriend though" Amy added

"This is true" I nodded

"You're giving me permission to hit your brother?" He asked me surprised

"Yea. Hey Nathan, stop eating Emily's face and come here so Emby can beat you up" I called over to the two of them who were stood in front of our group, making out like nobody's business, Nate just held up his middle finger at me, Emby growled lowly at him and he soon put the hand down. I picked up my camera that I'd taken off of Emily and took a picture of the two of them

"That's a bit weird that you just took a photo of them two" Amy laughed

"Yea I know, but I can blackmail Emily with it because her Daddy doesn't like her dating and he certainly won't like this picture" I grinned evilly

"That's mean!" Emby exclaimed

"Yea but you still love me" I patted his cheek, "Hey, let me get a picture with you" I said, turning so I was facing him

"If you insist" He kissed my cheek quickly

"I do" I grinned, I got the camera ready and held it out in front of us, Emby was facing the camera and I was facing him, I was kissing his cheek as I took it

"Let me see!" He scrambled to get the camera off of me, "Gorgeous" He stated, kissing me quickly

"Emby, you can't see my face that much" I chuckled, looking at it myself. He was beaming at the camera as I kissed his cheek roughly; my other hand was the other side of his face

"Who said I was talking about you?" He winked at me

"Oooo burn" Amy laughed, I just raised my eyes at Emby

"Of course I was talking about you. You're the most gorgeous creature I've met in my life" He told me, kissing my lips sweetly

"Aww that's so cute" Emily stated, coming to sit next to Amy in front of us. She dragged Nate with her, he was giving Emby evil looks but we were both ignoring him

"It's true though" He pulled me back into his lap

"Why don't I have a relationship like that?" Amy wined

"Why? What's Jaykey boy done now?" I asked, sinking into Emby's chest

"He's just so freaking clingy! He's been texting me all day to go and meet him but I haven't because I'm with you guys. I'm surprised he hasn't turned up here actually. I hate him" She stated

"Why are you still with him then?" Emby chuckled

"Because it's easier to be in a relationship with him, because otherwise he's just really moody with me all the time" She pulled a face

"You should chuck him. I don't like him anyway. He's too close with his ex" Gemma joined in on the conversation

"I know right! And he gets all pissy with me when I talk about Ben, and he's only my best friend" Amy ranted

"Yea but Ben is awesome!" Me and Gemma said together

"Is Ben the kid who's like really retarded?" Emily asked

"Yea" Amy laughed

"Hey uhh, isn't that Jayke?" Emby asked, nodding towards a figure walking up to us

"Yes. It fucking is. What the hell is his problem?" Amy exclaimed, getting up and storming over to him

"Someone's in the shit" Nate laughed

"They'll probably break up again pretty soon." Sam commented, sitting in Amy's place, Jay sat next to me and Emby and Vicky sat the other side

"Then they'll be back together after a couple of days" Gemma laughed

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I find it really difficult to concentrate when I'm not interested in the conversation" Vicky stated, we all chuckled at her. We knew what she was like, but Emby didn't. He was laughing so hard at her and she laughed with him. The two of them were crying with laughter

"Guys, I'm going for a walk with Jayke. I should be back soon, but if I'm not can one of you give Paul my stuff so he can take it home please?" Amy asked as she walked over to us, pointing in Paul's direction

"I doubt Paul's going home later" Emby told her

"Plus, you're staying at my house tonight" I said

"So I am. I'll text you when were close by again" She nodded

"Have fun" Gemma told her sarcastically, she just kicked Gemma's back lightly before leaving again, "I'm staying at yours tonight too aren't I?"

"Yep" I nodded, grinning "Movies and popcorn for the win"

"How many of us was it?" Emily asked

"Well there's me, you, Gemma, Amy," I was counting on my fingers, "Vicky, Nat, Jade, uhh Sam, Jay, Richard, obviously Nate and Leanne"

"Not very many then" Sam chuckled

"Well no, cause that's not all of our friendship group is it" I shook my head

"I guess not" He shook his head too

"Where did Stevie and Jordan go?" Nate asked

"They went over there to talk" Vicky pointed to the huge rocks at the end of the beach

"They don't look like their doing much talking" Jay laughed, the two of them were sat there snogging the faces of each other

"WOOO! GO STEVES!" Gemma whooped

"YOU GO GIRLFRIEND!" I joked, clapping her. Emby chuckled at me

"It was only a matter of time" Emily stated

"Has she got her phone on her?" I asked quickly

"Yea I think so" Vicky nodded

"Right." I reached over to my bag and grabbed my iPhone

"What are you doing?" Jay eyed me suspiciously

"Sending her a text" I smiled innocently

Jay read it out as I typed it; "Rocks aren't very comfortable, go home and remember to use protection! Love Flossie xx"

"You can't send that!" Emily exclaimed

"Too late" I chuckled, snuggling into Emby as he rested his chin on my shoulder, I felt his chest rumble as he was chuckling away to himself at me. "Anyway, rocks hurt my butt when I sit on them so I'm guessing she'll be really uncomfortable" I shrugged

"I doubt she'd do what you think she will" Emily raised an eyebrow at me

"This is Stevie were talking about here" I told her

"This is true." She nodded

"I'm bored. I wanna go cliff diving again" Vicky stated as she dug a hole in the sand with her feet

"I'll come with you" I told her

"I wanna go too, it looked like fun earlier" Gemma said as we got up, Emby got up with me and frowned

"I don't think you should go" He shook his head at me, hugging my waist closer to him

"Who do you think you are, Jayke?" Nate laughed, Emby growled at him and Nate glared back

"Did you just growl? That's kinda weird." Gemma commented

"No, I didn't" He quickly caught himself

"Don't tell my sister what to do" Nate glared at him once more and started walking off towards the cliffs

"Come on Flossie!" Vicky called me over

"I'll be there in a sec" I called back

"Just . . . . Don't jump from the top, okay?" He asked, kissing my forehead

"I don't wanna sound like a bitch Emby, but I will anyway" I nodded at him with a small smile

"Then I wanna jump with you too" He compromised

"Okay, I'll see you later" I told him, kissing his nose

"I love you" He stated as I skipped off towards my friends. Leaving Emily behind with the bags, she didn't like cliff diving. We got to the top of the cliff and were debating on who was going first. Gemma didn't want to go first and we'd decided that she was gonna jump with me, so whilst they were figuring out who was gonna jump, Gemma decided to try and teach me and Vicky the cripp walk

"You're doing it wrong Vicky!" I laughed

"No I'm not, look" She pointed at her feet as she shuffled them about really retardedly. Emby, Quil, Paul, Seth, Brady and Collin got to the top of the cliff just as I was getting the hang of it

"Quil?" I called him "Come here a sec"

"What?" He asked

"Teach Vicky how to do the cripp walk." I stated, pointing to her feet

"I'm doing it!" She exclaimed annoyed

"No you're not." Quil chuckled at her

"Oh fuck it. I can't be assed" She waved him off

"Have you decided who's jumping yet?" I asked my friends as I spun around

"Yep. You." They nodded

"Oh my god you're all freaking wimps." I grumbled, grabbing Gemma's hand, "You wanna run up?" I asked her

"I don't wanna go first" She shook her head

"Your all so fucking dosey. Move." Paul grumbled as he did a running jump and threw himself off the edge, Collin following close by

"See, its easy" I grinned at Gemma

"Alright." She took a deep breath and nodded; we took a couple of steps back and ran to the edge. Gemma decided though, to change her mind as we got to the cliffs edge "No, I don't wanna do it" She stopped dead, but because I had hold of her hand, we continued going. I dragged her with me, but we didn't leap as far as we should have done and I heard her screaming stop the second we hit the water

"You idiot!" I splashed her as we rose to the top again; Emby jumped down next and quickly swam over to me

"Are you okay?" He asked, hugging me to him and keeping us afloat at the same time

"Yea, I'm fine" I nodded, kissing him quickly

"Gemma you're a poo head." Vicky stated as she rose up out of the water

"I know right" I shoved her

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, shielding herself as Seth jumped next and splashed us with his entrance to the water. He'd bombed. Jay and Brady were next to jump, then Sam and finally Nate and Quil

"Oh crap!" Vicky's eyes bugged out as she yelled

"What?" Nate asked her

"My phones in my pocket" She laughed, holding her hand over her face

"Your Mom is going to kill you. She's gonna think you did that on purpose because you asked her for a new phone the other day" I told her as we swam to the shoreline

"I know right. Aww now we can't text each other" She wined as people trekked back up the cliff, me and Vicky walked at our retardedly slow pace. Gemma decided not to jump this time and went to sit with Emily; Vicky gave her phone to her to take with her

"Hey guys!" Amy called us as we got to the pathway to the cliff

"Guess what Amy" Vicky laughed

"What?" She asked

"Vicky just jumped in the sea with her mobile in her pocket" I told her

"You idiot Vicky!" Amy laughed, shoving her arm

"My Mom is gonna kill me" She stated, skipping off in front

"What happened with Jayke then?" I asked as we neared the top

"He's being a dick. He thinks he controls me and he doesn't, he had a go at me just now because I'm staying at yours tonight. And because I haven't texted him since this morning" She grumbled

"That's just stupid. I think he needs to get a life" I stated

"Yea and stop trying to ruin mine" She agreed

"What's this little sis?" Paul asked running up behind us

"Nothing, I'll tell you later" Amy nodded, but I knew full well that he was not going to find out from her.


	44. Chapter Forty Three

"Hello Embry, Lexii" Emily greeted us as we walked hand in hand into her kitchen. All of the imprints were here with their wolves, Kim and Jared were sat talking quietly to each other, Quil and Claire were colouring in and munching on cookies, Sam was watching Emily carefully as she cooked and Paul was stood at the countertop with Rachel sat on it next to him. She seemed to be keeping her distance and it looked like Paul hated that fact. At least she was still spending time with him!

The three youngest wolves were sat around the table eating cookies too, I grabbed one as me and Emby sat down

"Have you met Jacob's sister Rachel, Lexii?" Emily asked me

"Yea. We had a little chinwag on the beach the other day" I nodded, smiling

"You did?" Paul asked, worriedly

"Yep, it was a good talk" She nodded, I did too in agreement

"What did you talk about?" Brady asked nosily

"Girly stuff" I stated

"What kind of girly stuff?" Collin asked

"Periods." Rachel stated, chuckling when she saw each man's face crumple with disgust

"There a pain in the ass aren't they" Emily joined in

"It's not really in the ass though is it" I mussed

"Noo, wrong side" Kim added, it was fun watching the guys fidgeting and being uncomfortable

"Can we stop talking about periods please? It's disgusting." Paul crossed his arms over his chest and took a small step towards Rachel. She huffed, moving again to keep her distance; I shook my head at her

"It's not really" Kim shook her head at him, surprising us all. Jared really brought her out of her little shell

"It is" Seth nodded

"The actual period is yea, but the concept isn't" Emily stated as Sam wrapped her in his arms and hugged her back to his chest

"Not really" Jared shook his head

"And how do you think you came about?" Rachel raised an eyebrow

"Not from a period. I know that much" He shook his head

"Yea but if you think about it, if your Mom didn't have periods then you might not have been here right now." Emby stated a fact

"Whose side are you on?" Paul glared at him

"Obviously not yours" Rachel poked her tongue out at him

"Annie Emily . . . whas a period?" Claire asked, Emily's eyes grew wide and Quil looked like he froze the other side of Claire

"You don't need to know about them yet Claire, they're icky" I scrunched my face up as I told her and handed her a cookie

"Okay" The little girl shrugged and took the cookie off of me, broke it in half and gave Quil half of it

"Thanks Claire-bear" He visibly relaxed and beamed at her, me along with the other girls cooed at the little gesture and Claire climbed into Quil's lap. He grinned, hugging her closely as she carried on with her picture

"That was your fault." Seth crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head at Rachel

"Was not" She shook her head

"Was too" Brady nodded

"Was not" Rach crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two boys

"Alight, calm down children." Leah called into the house as she walked inside

"Hey Leah!" Rachel and I grinned at her at the same times

"Seth, Mom wants you home" She stated, sitting next to her brother

"Why?" He whined

"I don't know. Something about your holiday homework by any chance?" She smirked condescendingly at him

"I have the whole summer to do that!" He groaned as he stormed out the house

"I totally knew you were gonna say that" I grinned at her

"That's because you're a freak." She joked, Emby growled at her

"I know right" I pulled a face at her

"Says the girl who used to eat worms when she was little" Rachel laughed

"Eww!" Brady and Collin said together

"We used to do that!" I exclaimed laughing

"Who's we?" Emby asked

"Me and Quil" I laughed, "And my Grandad used to eat spiders." I told them proudly

"He did not. He threw them out the window you dumbass." Quil laughed at me

"Thanks for that Quil. You've ruined my childhood for the second time this week. Great one." I chewed my cheek as I glared at him, Leah and Rachel burst out laughing at me, Kim was chuckling along with the guys and Emily looked a little concerned

"How did he ruin it the first time?" Emby asked, still chuckling at me

"Well apparently when you put a shell to your ear it's not the sea that you can hear." I said

"Oww sweetie did you not know that?" Rachel asked, giggling at me

"No" I shook my head

"C'mere" Emby chuckled, pulling me into his side

"Don't laugh at me!" I whined like a five year old

"God Bobbie. Even I knew dat!" Claire giggled, which sent them all off in fits of laughter again

"You're all mean!" I exclaimed, hiding in Emby's side

"It's alright babe" He chuckled, kissing atop of my head

"Ehh-" I was mid whine when a wolf's howl was heard in the distance, my head snapped up and I held Emby's hand tighter

"I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" He whispered to me, kissing my forehead

"I love you" I told him nodding

"I love you too" He kissed me quickly and squeezed me tightly. I told him to be careful before he followed his brothers, and sister, out the back door

"Is it always this worrying when they go off?" Rachel asked, twiddling her thumbs after a long quiet pause

A grin spread across my face as I bounded up to the worktop and jumped to a seating position next to her, "You like him don't you"

"No. Don't be stupid." She grumbled shoving me

"You totally do" I grinned stupidly at her

"He's a jerk. You even said so." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest

"You are allowed to like him you know" Kim said softly, turning to face us

"Yea but I don't." She shook her head

"You do!" I sung, she shoved my arm "Rachel and Paul sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a baby's carriage" I sung bobbing along, Emily and Kim were laughing slightly as me and Claire were giggling

"Rachel is you gonna marry Paul?" The little girl asked

"No I'm not. Don't say that again" She frowned at Claire

"She is Claire" I stage whispered with a grin on my face

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" She asked excitedly, standing up on her chair and clapping her hands together

"No. Because I'm not getting married to Paul." Rachel replied stubbornly

"Yes you are!" Claire exclaimed

"Emily, can you tame your niece please?" Rach asked

"I'm sorry, but that won't be possible" Emily chuckled as she started preparing food

"Rachel and Paul," She began singing again and I joined in, "Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes marriage, and third comes a baby in a baby's carriage" We grinned as we sung

"Kim please, help me out here?" Rachel begged

"I can't sorry" She shook her head, smiling

"I hate you." Rachel grumbled

"Hey! That's not nice" Claire stomped her foot on her chair and crossed her arms over her chest

"I'm sorry Kimmy" Rachel smiled at Kim

"That's better" Claire grinned

"Yea Rachel" I poked my tongue out at her

"Annie Emily . . . when can I be bridesmaid for Rachel?" Claire asked sweetly

"You'll have to wait till Paul proposes to her first" Emily told her niece

"When's that gonna be?" She whined "I wanna be bridesmaid"

"Your gonna be a bridesmaid for your Auntie Emily and Uncle Sam first silly" Kim told her, trying to get her to sit down

"I know dat! But I wanna be bridesmaid for Rachel and Paul tooooooo!" She laughed, jumping off the chair "Qwil!" She ran up to him and he picked her up in a hug; the guys filed in after him and went to their imprints

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked Emby as he came up to me and stood between my legs

"I'm fine, it was just some stray leeches" He told me, kissing me quickly. The guys began talking about food and video games and shizz, Emby had spun around so he had his back to me and he was resting his elbows lightly on my thighs. I had my arms loosely around his neck and I rested my chin on his shoulder

"Pawl?" Claire asked randomly from her seat on Quil's lap, Paul was stood next to Rachel on the worktop, she'd allowed him to stand so that he had the side of his body in contact with her leg. The two of them seemed happy enough with that

"Yea Claire-bear?" He asked, the whole room had turned to look at the little girl

"What's a jerk? Coz Bobbie said dat Rachel said dat you were a jerk. But I no know what dat means. Why would she say dat if I don't know what it means? Dats just stupid." Claire rambled on and everyone's eyes went wide at the girl

"I have taught her well. No one could ramble like that without my help" I chuckled quietly to myself

"Wew?" Claire was waiting for her answer, but Paul seemed too upset to answer her. He'd just found out his imprint called him a jerk, I'd be pretty upset too

"Claire don't be silly, Rachel didn't say that. It was me" I tried to take the blame from Rachel. Paul would really be crushed; Claire began to shake her head

"You're getting confused sweetie, Rachel wouldn't say that" Emily backed me up. Claire frowned as she tried to think back to how the conversation played out

"Ohh" She sounded defeated as she huffed and flopped into Quil's chest. "Wew I still not know what it means."

"It's not nice" Quil shushed her, there was then an eerie awkward silence as no one knew what to say. That was until something bubbled on the stove and Emily went to check on it, the guys all erupted back into their earlier conversation and Rachel mouthed a 'Thank you' to me. I smiled back at her and my iPhone vibrated on the worktop between us

"Ooo text. Who's Jay?" Rachel picked up my iPhone and unlocked it; I'd stupidly told her the pass code earlier

"Hey give it here you butt head!" I leaned over her and tried to get my iPhone back

"What time are we supposed to be at Vicky's?" She read it out, "Why are you going to Vicky's? Who is she? Can I come?"

"She's having a party. She's my friend. No you can't come. Now give me my phone you whore." I answered her questions and tried to grab my iPhone out of her hand. Paul growled lowly at me and Emby growled at him. "Ohh grow up the pair of you." I grumbled

"Says the girl who's trying to get her phone back off of a weakling." Leah raised her eyebrow and walked over to us, taking the iPhone out of Rachel's hand

"Hey!" She groaned

"Thank you Leah" I grinned at her and reached for my phone, but she pulled it away from my grasp

"Uh-uh. I wanna know details." She stated

"I'm going to a bouncy castle party. That's it." I shrugged, reaching for my iPhone

"A bouncy castle party? How old is this kid?" Rachel asked

"17. She's stupidly immature for her age" I explained

"Go figure." Leah pulled a face

"Gimme the phone!" I whined. Why was no one helping me?

"No. Is Jay the one who came to the diner on your birthday?" She asked

"No, that was Sam" I shook my head

"Was he the one who you was in Wal*mart with the other day?" She asked

"No that was Luke." I shook my head again, "But . . . Jay was the one who punched Luke in the face because Luke slept with Sam's girlfriend" I explained

"Ooo juicy" Rachel grinned

"Ohh the hot one who looks like Chase from One Tree Hill?" She checked

"Yea, but Jay isn't hot. And if you think he is then you're a cougar." I stated

"Ehh he's alright I guess." She shrugged

"Did you see One Tree Hill the other night?" I gasped

"Yes oh my god! Stupid Nathan. He could have at least gone around the other side of the freaking house!" She ranted

"I know right, Quinn and Clay could be dead for all they know." I waved my arms about

"So are they not dead?" Rachel asked

"That's the stupid thing. You don't actually find out. They were living this dream world thing and at the end of the programme they randomly started bleeding and Clay woke up. I was sooo not happy." Leah shook her head

"It was kinda retarded the way they did it as well" I added, "But I know that Quinn doesn't die, because Leanne saw a clip on you tube and she's helping Hayley into the car after her waters have broken."

"She's pregnant?" Rachel asked disbelieving

"Did you even watch the freaking programme?" Leah exclaimed, Rachel shook her head as a no

"It's alright, I recorded it. You can watch it at my house" I told her

"What the hell are you three talking about?" Jake asked, completely confused

"One Tree Hill" The three of us said at the same time whilst turning to look at him

"Right." He nodded, looking confused. Hey I guess it was better than the glum expression he'd been wearing all week. The three of us grinned at him

"Can I have my phone back now?" I asked

"If me and Rachel can come gatecrash your bouncy castle party and get you all wasted." She offered

"Who said we weren't getting wasted in the first place?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow

"That is very bad. You should not drink underage." She said condescendingly

"You were just planning on getting a whole load of 17 year olds wasted anyway. Plus, we have parent consent. So ehh" I poked my tongue out at her

"You totally haven't." Rachel smirked

"Totally have. That's why my Dad is getting me a whole crate of Gaymers. Owned." I pulled a face at her and pointed

"Aww come on, let us gatecrash. I haven't been to a party in ages" Leah whined

"No! Vicky's parents won't let you stay. Last time this guy turned up and her parents were like glaring at him the whole time and Vicky felt rude kicking him out" I tried to grab my iPhone

"Did you know him?" Rachel asked

"Yea" I nodded, "Nat had this huge crush on him but he's like two years older than us and her Dad hated him. Plainly because he drove a car, he was 18 and she had his jumper. Her sister found it really funny though"

"Ohh right." She looked at me funnily

"What?" I asked

"Why the fuck do I give a shit?" She raised an eyebrow

"I don't know, I don't care either" I shook my head, "Can you help me?" I asked Emby, "I want my phone back."

"Sure" He nodded, taking the iPhone from her grasp

"What the crap?" I exclaimed, he just chuckled at me and kissed me

"Grubs up" Emily announced and Emby, Paul and Leah ran quickly to the table. Piling their plates up high

**Hey, sorry it took so long to reply. Some retards stole my iPhone.**

**You've gotta be there for like 7, I'm going early so we can make coca cola cake :) xx**

_**Don't worry about it, please don't. They failed the last three times you made them! Xx**_

**Hey! Just cause they looked like gravy does not mean that they tasted bad! Xx**

_**Yea whatever. Do you recon your Dad can get me some cider if I give him money? Xx**_

**Probably can, how come you're Dad hasn't got you any yet? Xx**

_**Him and my Mom have been arguing again -.-**_

_**I can't wait to get out of the house. Xx**_

**Aww, Jay. You know what will sort you out? Getting pissed and having a laugh**

**Vicky got the bouncy castle :) xx**

_**Seriously? AWESOME! Xx**_

**I shall see you later tonight :) xx**

_**Do you want me to drop the money off now? Xx**_

**Naa, I'm not at home. I'll just get my dad to get you some and you can give me the money when you see me xx**

_**Fair enough. Ta darlin' :) xx**_

**No probs xx**

"He's totally got the hots for you." Rachel stated, she was looking over my shoulder at my texts

"Yea, that's not true." I shook my head at her

"Is" She nodded

"No. That's like me having the hots for Quil. Not happening." I shook my head once

"Whatev's." She shrugged, I looked up to see Emby and Paul watching us, Emby looked annoyed

"He doesn't have the hots for me Emby" I shook my head, smiling reassuringly at him. He nodded once and got back to his food, his facial expression hadn't changed though, so I shoved Rachel. Hard.

"Oww!" She frowned obviously at me and rubbed her arm

"Ohh shut up. That didn't even hurt you." I waved it off as Paul glared at me, I glared back. As soon as he was finished, Emby came to stand in front of me; he intertwined our hands and kissed me deeply

"My girlfriend." He stated, resting our foreheads together

"Possessive much." Leah stated

"Shut the hell up Leah." Me and Emby said together, smiling at each other


	45. Chapter Forty Four

**I know this is uber late and I do apologise, I've been busy with school stuff. Exams suck.**

**I apologise again for this being a bit of a crap update, I shall be adding another chapter in a little while, possibly another if I'm still awake! Aha**

**.Black**

* * *

"How was the bouncy castle party then, 17 year old?" Leah laughed as she and Rachel skipped into my living room

"Do you have to shout?" I asked them, holding my head. It was killing me. It felt like someone had taken the pin out of a hand grenade and shoved it up my nose and into my brain. I don't know how I even got that drunk last night, I didn't drink much.

"So you did get wrecked then?" Rachel laughed, Paul followed her into the house and she rolled her eyes at him

"Yep. Never go on a bouncy castle when drinking alcohol. Or in a ball pit." I groaned, taking a sip of my water and curling further into the sofa, pulling my blanket further over me

"What time did you get home?" Paul chuckled

"About 11 ish. I stayed over" I laid my head on the arm of the sofa

"Got anything left over?" Rachel asked

"Yea, I have most of my alcohol left." I chuckled

"How?" Leah exclaimed

"Because everyone else gives her drinks and she only ends up having a couple of her own" Quil explained, walking into the house

"Got it in one" I pointed to the direction of his voice

"You won't mind if I nick one then" Rachel giggled, Paul grabbed hold of her arm and shook his head at her, "I can do what I want Paul." She glared

"Not when it comes to my alcohol you can't. I know how many of my bottles are in the fridge and I have named them. My Dad will also know if you steal his, so don't even try." I told her, Paul smiled at me gratefully

"Don't you think that's a little over the top?" Seth asked as Emby moved me from leaning against the couch so he could sit down, I leaned on him instead

"No. Cause that way I know if my alcohol has gone missing" I shook my head slowly

"Yea but you don't know _who_ stole it." Collin stated

"Near enough the whole freaking pack is in here. Do you not have your own homes to stay in?" I exclaimed sitting up, which I instantly regretted because my head went all funny and bile rose in my throat. My eyes went wide and I threw my hand over my mouth making a run for the bathroom, I heard laughs from downstairs as I burst into the bathroom and got to the toilet just in time to vomit into it

"Lexii! EWWWW!" Emily screeched from the shower, apparently it was occupied

"Sorry Em, I had to hurl." I apologised, sitting beside the toilet bowl

"I haven't even puked yet. I'm proud of myself" She told me from the shower, she'd continued showering we normally barged in whilst the other was using the bathroom so it was fine

"Lexii, babe, are you okay?" Emby knocked on the door and walked in a couple of steps

"Out!" I ordered him "Now."

"But-" He tried to reason but I cut him off

"No buts', Emily is in the shower and you need to get out of here" I told him

"Oh eww." He slapped a hand over his eyes and backed out of the room

"Great compliment Embry. Thanks." Emily called from the shower

"No problem" Emby chuckled

"Lexii he was totally staring at my ass!" She chuckled

"I wasn't! I swear!" Emby defended himself

"I know you weren't Emby" I smiled at him, he was stood in the doorway, the door was blocking his view of the shower and he was just looking at me. "I'll be down in a minute, I'm just gonna brush my teeth" I told him

"Okay, I love you" He blew a kiss to me

"I love you too" I did the same

"You two are so corny." Emily stated from inside the shower

"You don't even know what that word means dumbass" I muttered, ignoring her from then on and brushing my teeth. I handed her a towel before making my way back downstairs

"I bet you were looking at her ass" Paul chuckled

"It wouldn't surprise me, she has a nice ass." I stated, as I walked down the stairs

"Thanks Lex!" Em yelled from the bathroom

"Aren't you supposed to be with Embry?" Leah raised an eyebrow at me

"I am. She just genuinely has a nice ass" I shrugged, "I'm allowed to say it. She's my best friend"

"Morning kiddiewinks." Dad greeted as he walked down the stairs

"Hey Dad, you have a tea ready for you in the kitchen, the kettle's not long boiled" I told him

"Thanks Princess" He ruffled my hair as he walked past "Where's your brother?"

"In bed. I was gonna go jump on him but I thought I might puke on him and that's gross." I told him

"Just a little" Quil chuckled

"Why are you all in my living room?" Dad asked, coming out of the kitchen with his mug and kicking Collin out of his arm chair and onto the floor. Dad switched the TV onto the sports channel and automatically every guy's eyes were watching the screen

"Because apparently they don't have anywhere to live." I grumbled, laying my head on Emby's lap and my legs over Quil and Seth

"It's true" Paul agreed, I saw Rachel giving him annoyed glances form the corner of my eye

"Rachel, do you remember that conversation we had?" I asked her, looking at her from the corner of my eye

"Vaguely" She shrugged

"Try harder." I shot her a look

"That's a bit mean" Leah stated from where she was sprawled out on the rug in front of the TV

"I know." I nodded even though she couldn't see

"Morning" Nate grumbled as he made his way down the stairs, dragging Emily down behind him

"Ooo good. Now I can use the bathroom" Dad muttered, getting up

"Sorry" Emily smiled at him

"Don't worry about it sweetie" Dad ruffled her hair and jogged up the stairs

"Anyone want a drink?" Emily asked as she went into the kitchen, Nate threw himself face first onto the floor next to Leah

"Tea please!" He asked, laying his head on the floor. Only I was the other one to take up her offer with a cup of coco

"Nate, do you mind wearing clothes when people are in the house?" I asked him, the guys chuckled away to themselves

"How many other people of the male gender are wearing a full set of clothes in this room?" He asked, not moving from the floor

"You're wearing boxers and a pair of socks." I stated

"You should count yourself lucky. It's more than I was wearing earlier." He mumbled

"Ewwww!" Me, Leah and Rachel all whined at the same time, the guys in the room all laughed

"That's freaking gross." I mumbled as Emby began playing with my hair

"You're gross" He shot back

"Daadd! Nate's being mean!" I called up the stairs

"Nathan, stop it." Dad called back as he walked down the stairs

"What the crap?" He groaned, leaning up to see Dad

"Leave it out." Dad told him, taking his seat in the armchair again

"I didn't do anything!" He whined

"He totally did Dad" I nodded vigorously

"I didn't!" He glared at me

"Did." I glared back

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Stop. The two of you." Dad scolded us

"Nothing wrong with a bit of banter between siblings" Paul chuckled

"There is when it happens 24 fucking 7." Dad shook his head annoyed

"Not my fault he's a fur ball waiting to happen." I muttered as Emily came in and handed me a cup of coco, "Thanks Em" I grinned at her and sitting up

"No problem, piss head" She laughed

"Emily, Nate's being mean!" I told her quickly before Nate could say it about me

"Stop being mean, Nate." She kicked his side as she placed his tea in front of him

"I wasn't, Milly" He pouted at her, some weird nick name he'd given her on a date, she ruffled his hair and went back into the kitchen

"Ha. She totally doesn't believe you" I poked my tongue out at him

"Lexii shut the hell up." He glared at me

"Fuck you." I held up my middle finger at him

"Lexii!" Dad scolded me

"Sorry Daddy" I smiled innocently at him and he smiled back before turning back to the TV. I sipped my drink quietly from then on and snuggled into Emby's side

"Emily, stop cleaning the kitchen!" Nate called into her after a while

"I wasn't" She called back; the guys and Leah all chuckled. Apparently she'd just put away cleaning products. She came into the room soon after and sat herself down beside Nate, he'd sat up and the two of them were leaning against the coffee table. She shared her toasty with him and sipped her coffee. She doted on my brother. It was unhealthy.

"Floss, what are you wearing for Jade's party?" Em turned around to face me

"Would you shut up and let me watch once freaking programme?" My Dad exclaimed

"Sorry Lucas" Emily smiled at him and got up, pulling me into the kitchen. Rachel and Leah followed us

"Who's Jade?" Rachel asked, as the four of us sat down at the breakfast bar

"A girl in our year. She's having a party next week, its pimps and hoes, cheerleaders and nerds themed" Em explained

"Ooo what are you wearing?" Rach asked, leaning up on the bar

"I was thinking the Cheerleading outfits, but like altered so they weren't as boring?" Emily asked me

"Uhh no. Me and Jay were planning this the other week. I already know what I'm going as" I grinned, drinking my coco

"Tell me!" Emily whined

"I'm going as a pimp. Jay's ma hoe." I chuckled

"How do you plan on dressing like a pimp?" Leah asked chuckling

"Easy; like grey trackie bottoms down to your ass with your boxers showing, stupidly oversized Nikey shirt, flat peak, gold chains and a pair of high tops" I shrugged

"You don't own anything like that." Emily stated

"Jay's giving me a flat peak, I'll nick a shirt off of Nate, I've ordered fake chains off of eBay, I have high tops and I'll use a pair of my girl boxers." I stated, getting up to put my cup in the dish washer, "You can be my hoe too Em!" I exclaimed, chuckling

"What?" My Dad yelled from the living room

"Don't worry Dad, Emily's just gonna become a hoe for Jade's party. I'm her pimp" I grinned at my Dad as I hung around the kitchen door frame

"No you're not." He stated

"Aww why not Dad? It's only a parrtieeee" I grinned at him

"No." He shook his head

"You're such a letdown Dad." I grumbled, the guys were laughing at me, Emby looked relived and Nate looked confused as hell.

"Why the hell are you dressing up?" He asked, scrunching his face up in confusion

"Cause its pimps and hoes, cheerleaders and nerds" I told him

"There we go, be a cheerleader. That'll be easy for you" Dad stated

"But Daaad!" I groaned

"Does Jade's Mom know the theme of her daughter's party?" He cocked an eyebrow at me

"I don't know, I think she does" I shrugged

"Should I be phoning her Mom?" He asked

"NO! Don't you dare Dad!" I exclaimed, the girls walked up behind me

"Then think of a new outfit." He glared at me

"Mom was okay with it." I grumbled as I went to sit back next to Emby, throwing a mini strop

"Well I'm not." He stated.

"I'm basically dressing as a chav. I doubt I'll even wear most of the shit when I get there anyway, someone will have stolen the hat, I don't wear shoes to parties and the chains would piss me off" I explained to him, the guys laughing to themselves as they watched TV

"You are not going to a party dressed as a pimp Lexii. And that is final." He stated, leaving no room for an argument

"I'm not going as a cheerleader. They suck." I grumbled

"Hey!" Emily threw a coaster from the coffee table at me

"You are not going as a pimp and certainly not a hoe." He told me again, okay so I was gonna have to find a new outfit.

* * *

**I know it's a lot to ask, but could I get some feedback? Pwetty pwetty pwaese wif cherries on top! :)**


	46. Chapter Forty Five

**And here is the second chapter of tonight :)**

* * *

**LPOV**  
A week had passed and it was the day of Jade's party. A lot had happened in the past week. Edward had sent Jacob a wedding invitation and Jacob had run away. Like literally gone. He ripped the envelope up along with a little note inside and had run off. The pack tried following him, getting him to come back. But it was no use; he wasn't even in Washington anymore. The poor kid. He really was in love with the leech lover. Bella was ringing Seth up every day for a check-up; both Rachel and I were restrained from going to her house and beating the crap out of her. Me because I'd punched her once before and they knew I could do damage to the little whore. Rachel because she was really wound up by the fact that she was stringing along her little brother. The girl could really put up a fight when she wanted to. Also, my brother was turning into a wolf. I didn't want it to happen, but it really was inevitable. He had gotten a hell of a lot taller, he was ridiculously buff and he had a sky high body temperature. He was ill at the moment which meant that the change was even closer.

On a more teenage girl crisis note; I had my hair cut this morning and I fucking hated it. As soon as I left the hair dressers I put my hood over my head to hide it. The fact that it was raining kinda helped because then I didn't look like a right idiot walking home with a hood up. Once I got to my street, I practically ran to my front door and hit my head when it wouldn't open. I shoved on the door and pushed the handle down but it wouldn't budge. I heard voices on the other side of the door. They were locking me out of my own freaking house! This was not happening. I held my finger down on the doorbell until I heard someone turning a key and opening the door. Sam Uley was stood the other side of the door and this scene was all too familiar

"Either you move out of my way and let me into my own house, or I repeat my actions from the last time we were in this predicament." I stated and his hand flew to cover his manhood as he stepped aside for me to get in. "Good choice Uley." I told him, running straight up the stairs and into my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and locked it.

I stood in front of my mirror for ages trying to figure out how I could style it differently but it just wouldn't work. Maybe if I washed it? Yes. I could wash it.

That was how I ended up grabbing some dry, fresh clothes and running across my landing quickly and into the bathroom. I jumped in the shower quickly and scrubbed all of the products that had been used out of my head. I changed into the dark blue short shorts and white vest top I had picked up and dried my hair how I would normally. I styled it how I would have done before it was cut and I still wasn't happy with it. I threw my dirty clothes into the wash basket and stormed back into my bedroom, no longer caring if people saw it now.

"Emily she fucked it up." I whined as soon as my best friend answered her mobile

"What's wrong with it?" I love how she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I asked her to put side bangs back into it and she gave me a full fringe. It's too short; it now comes to just above my shoulders. And she's put layers into it that are way too short. I hate it." I told her, walking into Nate's bedroom. He had a nice range of hats. I could try stealing one. Sam, Paul and Quil were in there with my brother. He was asleep on the bed and the guys were sat around the room. Paul on the floor underneath the window, Sam leaning against his chest of drawers and Quil was sat in the desk chair, twiddling his thumbs

"I thought you wanted it short though?" Em asked as I rummaged through a box of hats

"I did. But I wanted it really short and she didn't do that. I can just about put it into a freaking ponytail." I ranted, grabbing an electric blue beanie hat and shoving it on my head. No that looked stupid.

"What like Leah Clearwater's?" She asked

"No." I stated, fiddling around with it in the mirror "My hair looks nothing like Leah Clearwater's. I've just told you it comes to above my shoulders and I now have a full fringe. That's nothing like Leah fucking Clearwater's." I growled down the phone at her

"Alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist." She exclaimed at me

"What the hell is going on?" Nate asked groggily from his bed

"Hey Nate. How you feeling?" I asked him, holding the phone away from my mouth

"Like someone just ran me over with a tank and is now throwing grenades at my head." He grumbled, hiding his face in his pillows

"I bet that's not fun." I commented

"Not in the slightest." He mumbled

"You'll be fine once it's over Nate. Trust me" Quil told him

"Lexii?" Emily shouted really loudly down the phone

"Herrow" I answered

"Why ignore me?" She snapped

"I donno. What did you say?" I asked, turning back to the mirror and trying to fix my hair

"I said why didn't you tell Nicky that you didn't like the way she was cutting it?" She repeated

"Nicky didn't cut my hair. God no. She'd never cut my hair like this. She knows I'd kill her if she messed it up." I explained

"Why don't you get her to fix it then?" She asked. I went to sit on the end of Nate's bed and ended up lying top and tail with him

"Because she's away for the weekend. I didn't realise this until after the stupid trainee woman cut my freaking hair off!" I exclaimed

"Lexii, shut up!" Nate scolded me, shoving my leg

"No Nathan. I will not shut up." I glared at him

"Is Nate coming tonight?" Emily asked me

"No, he can't. He's ill" I shook my head

"He was fine yesterday when I saw him" She grumbled

"Yea I know but he's turning wolf. Well, we think he is" I shrugged and Sam, Paul and Quil were stood over the bed in an instant

"Ohh" I heard her say sadly

"Uhh, I'm gonna have to ring you back Em. Byee" I told her, hanging up

"Don't you think you've already told enough people?" Sam yelled at me, a murderous look in his eyes. I moved up the bed and sat next to my brother

"Hey, don't yell at me!" I shouted back

"How many more people have you told?" Paul asked, he didn't seem to be as annoyed but he still looked pissed

"Answer him then!" Sam yelled

"Don't yell at her. It was me that told Emily. It slipped out by accident and we had to explain it to her. She won't tell anyone, she promised me." Nate told the three of them

"How do you know she won't tell anyone?" Quil asked, he was only a little peeved

"Because she promised. So did Sam" He nodded

"They keep promises. Trust me." I nodded too

"Sam knows as well?" Sam said through gritted teeth

"He was there when I slipped up. I haven't slipped up since then, don't worry" He shook his head quickly

"You better hadn't had." Sam glared

"There's no point getting mad about it. It's already happened. He can't take it back. And you can't make him. Just get over it." I shrugged

"Get over it? What if they tell the fucking world?" Sam had snapped. I was just about to say something when Emby and Jared burst into the room

"Sam keep calm. She's right; it's too late to do anything about it now." Jared tried to calm his Alpha. It was kinda funny really; I'd never seen him so mad that he needed to be calmed down. He was always in the other role. I stifled a giggle as I looked to Nate; a grin was creeping onto his face too

"Are you okay babe?" Emby asked me, cupping my cheek

"Yea" I nodded, smiling at him

"Good. I like your hair" He smiled, running his hands through it

"I wouldn't say that if I were you" Quil chuckled, Paul and Jared had dragged Sam downstairs to calm him down

"Why not?" Emby frowned

"Because I hate it." I frowned

"I think it's nice" Nate commented, fidgeting about under his covers and closing his lids

"So do I" Emby smiled, kissing me softly

"I'm still getting Nicky to sort it out when she gets home." I grumbled, pushing Emby away and climbing underneath Nate's bed

"You're not having it." Nate stated as I routed around under his bed, I'm surprised he hasn't attracted rodents under here. There were food wrappers, old dirty clothes and a small pile of dirty magazines

"Why not?" I asked him

"Because it's mine and you have your own stash in the fridge and in your own room" He told me. Knowing exactly what I was looking for. The crate of alcohol right next to his pile of dirty magazines

"Pleeeaaaaseee?" I begged

"No Lexii!" He grumbled, fidgeting on the bed again. Next thing I see is his head upside down. He was hanging over the edge of the bed and scowling at me

"I'll tell Emily about that little pile of dirty mags" I challenged him

"I have never looked at them in this house." He stated

"Liar." I stated as Emby and Quil joined me underneath the bed

"I'm telling you the truth!" He exclaimed

"It's disgusting under here." Emby stated, scrunching his face up

"This is worse than under my bed." Quil added

"Why have a random tin under your bed? What the fuck is in it anyway?" I asked, reaching for the tin

"I doubt you wanna look in there" Nate stated, trying to take it from my grasp

"Ohh god! EWWWWWWW" I screamed, throwing it away from me

"Told you" He chuckled

"A freaking used condom? That's nasty! Why would you keep it under your bed? Have you never heard of a bin?" I screamed

"I haven't got round to binning it yet" He defended himself

"That's vile man." Emby shook his head at my brother

"How long has that been there?" Quil asked in disbelief

"About 2 maybe 3 days" Nate shrugged

"EW. EW. EW. EW. EW. EW. EWWWW." I screamed, scrambling out from under the bed "That's fucking gross. Eww! Oh god. I touched it." I jumped about on the spot, retching

"Lexii stop over reacting. You've seen a used condom before." Nate rolled his eyes and Quil and Emby chuckled at me

"Yea well I never thought I'd see my _brothers _used condom that had been used with my _best friend._ I won't be able to look at her the same way ever again. She's supposed to have morels!" I was utterly disgusted

"Morels?" Quil raised his eyebrows

"Yes. She had morels. No sex before marriage. All that crap. I will be having words with her." I stated, glaring at Nate

"That'd be a little hypocritical of you don't you think?" Nate smirked at me

"No. Because I did not have morels." I snapped, Emby chuckled at me and Nate and Quil looked disgusted. I just admitted to my brother and my cousin/best friend that I have had sex. Not that they didn't know already. But it probably wasn't great for them to hear anyway. "You're gonna kill her. You destroyed her morels and now you're turning into a werewolf. You're gonna imprint on some random whore and ditch her. How could you? How could you do that to her?" I ranted

"Lexii, calm down yea?" Nate was wide eyed and he looked scared as hell

"I am calm" I snapped, storming out of his bedroom and going into my own. Why did I get so worked up then? It could all work out in Emily's favour. Nate could imprint on her. Oh I hoped to god he imprinted on her. If he didn't, then I would kill him myself.

"Lexii, babe?" Emby knocked on my door softly and walked in. He didn't even look away as I was just pulling my top over my head

"Yea?" I turned to face him and because he's the greatest guy on planet earth, he looked at my face and not my exposed boobs

"Are you okay?" He asked, closing the door behind him and coming to stand in front of me, he took my face in his hands

"Yea, I don't know why I got so worked up then. I guess I just love her as a sister. I'd hate to see her hurt" I whispered

"It is okay babe, don't worry. I know you'll look after her either way" He smiled at me, that knee weakening smile that could keep me entranced for light years

"I love you" I whispered, leaning forward and pecking his lips

"I love you too" He kissed me back and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. His hugs made me feel safe. "You have to get ready" He told me

"I know I do" I nodded into his chest

"I'll be right there okay?" He asked, pointing to my bed

"Okay" I nodded as he pulled away and went to lie on my bed. He watched me with a smile as I got changed into my nerd outfit. I had to change my character. My Dad point blank refused to let me go out dressed as a pimp. I'm kinda glad that he made that decision because I think I looked good dressed as a nerd.

"You look hot" Emby told me from his position on my bed. He was led on his side with his head propped up his elbow

"I do?" I asked, turning to face him. I'd just finished getting ready. Well, other than my hair. That was a battle that Emily needed to help me with

"Yes. You do" He smirked, checking me out. I was wearing a pair of linen beige shorts with a red 'πr²' t-shirt. It was tucked into my shorts and I had a pair of bright white braces on over the top. I had a pair of long black chequered socks and grey plimsolls on my feet. My outfit was pretty good. I had put my foundation on as normal and I had put liquid eyeliner and mascara on my eyes. I had made freckles on my cheeks by using brown liquid eyeliner and a pale lip gloss for my lips

"I guess I am a hot nerd" I smirked at him, he'd gone a little dreamy eyed and I knew he was probably imagining something quite rude that involved me. You wanna know how I knew? His trousers now had a very hard bulge. I giggled to myself as I tried to fix my hair into two pigtails. "Hey I know I'm smoking hot Emby and undeniably sexy, but if you're gonna imagine me unclothed, at least do it where no one can see you" I finally decided to tell him, giggling at his reaction. His face flamed red and he screwed himself into a ball to hide his manhood

"Sorry babe" He spoke quietly

"Just think of something gross" I told him, finally getting my hair into a ponytail. My fringe still looked stupid, so I pulled it up onto my head into a little quiff and left a few pieces framing my face. I skipped into Nate's room quickly and grabbed his hairspray. I had ran out

"Looking good sis" He smiled sleepily at me

"Ta" I grinned at him as I sprayed all of my hair until I was sure it wouldn't fall out. I also sprayed a little over my face to stop my makeup from running. "Ooo I have a phone call" I smiled, picking my phone up from the chest of drawers next to where I was stood, "Hey Em" I smiled into the phone

"Hey, do you need me to try and sort out your hair?" She asked

"No, I've fixed it. But you know those pony tail hair pieces I gave you a while back?" I checked

"The curly hair ones? Yea I still have them" She told me

"Great, when you come could you bring them over for me please?" I asked of her

"Yea, we'll be there in a sec anyway" She said

"Good, I'll see you in a bit then" I told her hanging up

"Don't have too much fun without me" Nate chuckled

"I'll try not to" I laughed along with him as I kissed his forehead, "Nate you're boiling. Why don't you go sleep in my room, put the fan on?" I asked him

"Can I?" He asked hopefully

"Yea, of course. I'm not gonna be in it tonight. I'll probably crash out at Emily's or on the sofa at like 3 am" I grinned

"Thank you so much." He smiled at me, getting up and grabbing his sick bucket. Nothing was in it yet, but it was there just in case. I followed him back into my room to see that Emby had already put the fan on and had pulled back the covers for my brother, I chuckled as he hesitated

"Don't worry, there clean sheets. I clean up after myself" He scrunched his face up at me, but smiled nonetheless. A content sigh left his lips as he collapsed into my bed, his sick bucket next to his head

"Love you Lexii, have a good time tonight" He smiled as he began to drift off to sleep

"Love you too Nate" I kissed his forehead again before grabbing my nerd glasses, I'd wrapped a bit of masking tape around the middle of them, and I got my backpack too. It was part of my outfit, but it also carried my alcohol in it which was handy.

I skipped down the stairs and grinned at the guys in the living room as they wolf whistled at me, no pun intended.

"Floss?" Emily called through the house

"She's in the kitchen" One of the guys told her

"Hey" I smiled, sliding to the doorway of the kitchen

"I brought your hair" She held it up, I couldn't help but laugh at her, she was dressed rather oddly. She had a pair of black shorts on, a yellow SpongeBob 'I LOVE NERDS!' t-shirt, green braces and matching green socks that came up to her knees with a pair of plimsolls on her feet. Her makeup was the same as mine, simple, nerdy. She wore a pair of black glasses with sticky tape around them and her hair was in two pigtails

"You actually suit that look." I laughed at her

"Surprisingly you do too." She laughed, "Please tell me you remembered" She looked hopefully at me

"Of course I did!" I exclaimed, showing her my panties. They were Hello Kitty ones. I had a matching bra and Emily was wearing the same ones

"Nice one" She high fived me as she walked past me and into the kitchen, I crouched down so she could slot the hair pieces into place, "Done." She stated

"I've gots ma alcohol." I grinned at her and pulled my bag onto my back, "Ohh, do you recon Jade has any black current?" I asked, coming to a stop in the middle of the room

"Even if she did I doubt she'd let you have it" Quil answered

"This is true." I stated, turning on my heel to go back to the kitchen, I grabbed the small bottle of black current juice and threw it in my bag

"Have fun" The guys called from in front of the TV, it was just a waiting game for them tonight.

"Gimme kiss" Emby ordered and beckoned me over to him, I kissed him quickly and snapped at his nose

"I love you" I told him

"I love you too" He grinned at me

"Floss, hurry up!" Sam yelled honking the horn of his jeep

"Bye, bye" I waved to the guys, "Look after my brother." I told them as a final note as I grabbed my keys for later and ran out to the car

"Hey Floss, looking stunning as ever" He winked at me as I buckled in

"Could say the same about you Mr. Pimp." I winked back and he drove out the drive way

"I refused to be a pimp. I am a gangster. I have permission from Jade." He nodded

"Alright then, whatever you are. You still look pretty alright" I beamed, looking his outfit over as he stopped at a red light. He was wearing exactly what I had planned to wear minus the fake gold chains. Damn I'm glad I didn't wear it.


	47. Chapter Forty Six

Oh god. My head is pounding. My eyes are killing. My feet feel like they're about to drop off. My legs are dead. And to make my life even better, the whole wolf pack decided that they would take a visit to my house today. Seriously, did they not have their own homes? We had left Jade's party at 3:30 am last night. 'We' being me, Jay, Sam and Emily. We all went back to Sam and Emily's and crashed out at their place. Her Mom came to wake us up at noon and that's when I decided to trek home. As soon as I got there I took a shower and washed all the hairspray out of my hair, I brushed my teeth to get rid of the stench of alcohol and left my hair to dry on its own. I don't think I could handle the noise of the hairdryer right now. I was quiet as I went into my bedroom to check on my brother, I kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair before going down the stairs

"Hi Floss!" Rachel yelled, grinning at me. I winced as she laughed

"Hi Rach" I said quietly going straight into the kitchen and grabbing my medicine box

"Hey gorgeous" Emby came up behind me and encircled me in his arms

"Hey handsome" I smiled, reaching a hand up behind me and ruffling his hair

"What are we up to today then?" He asked me as I took the pill, my asthma steroids and two paracetamol

"I was thinking quiet time, but I don't think that's gonna be possible at home" I chuckled

"Well I was thinking the beach, just me and you" He told me, grabbing the steroids box, "What's this for?"

"I had an asthma attack the other week" I shrugged, taking the box out of his hands and putting it back in the box

"You had an asthma attack? Why didn't you tell me?" He spun me round quickly and his face was masked with guilt and worry. I paused before I spoke as my head had gone slightly dizzy

"It was only a little one, it doesn't matter" I told him, trying to turn back around

"Of course it matters! Are you okay?" He frowned, taking my face in his hands

"I'm fine now, honest" I nodded, kissing him quickly

"Are you sure?" He scowled

"120%" I told him

"I love you" He stated, kissing my neck

"I love you too" I replied as I spun around to tidy away my pills

"C'mon, let's go the beach" He followed me when I put my pill box away and grabbed my hand

"I gotta change first" I told him, kissing him softly and skipping off up the stairs

I grabbed a dark blue bikini out of my drawer along with a pair of denim short shorts and a white vest top. I skipped into the bathroom to change and I fixed my hair whilst I was there too, Emby had dried it off with his insanely warm body heat. I was a good girl and put sun cream on and threw the bottle in my bag along with a few essentials and my camera. Slipping my feet into a pair of silver flip flops and jogging down the stairs I came face to face with Collin

"Hey Col" I smiled brightly at him and moved out of his way so he could climb the stairs

"Hey Lex" He smiled back at me

"You ready babe?" Emby asked me as I walked into the living room

"Yep" I nodded with a grin

"Where you going?" Quil asked

"The beach" I answered as Emby came up to me and grabbed my hand

"Can we come?" Seth asked excitedly

"You can go the beach if you want to, but you're not coming with me." I stated and we left the house laughing

The walk to the beach wasn't normally that long, but it seemed like we got there long after we should have done. Once we finally got there I pulled out a blanket from my bag and laid it out on the sand, Emby sat down on it and pulled me down next to him

"I never asked earlier; how was the party last night?" He asked, pulling me into his lap

"It was great, everyone looked really good" I told him with a smile, "My friends are so funny when drunk"

"I bet they are" He chuckled as I turned in his lap so I was facing him, I planted my feet either side of his butt and grabbed the bottle of sun tan cream out of my bag

"You need this." I told him, holding his arm out and spraying some out

"No I don't, I'm invincible remember" He chuckled kissing my cheek

"For me?" I asked, pulling the puppy dog eyes out

"Okay" He grumbled, he could never resist the puppy dog eyes

"Good boy" I grinned, spraying more on his arms and rubbing it in

"Do I get a treat for being a good boy?" He asked hopefully

I quickly sprayed some sun cream on his face whilst his eyes were closed "Nope." I chuckled; he scrunched his face up, making my job harder. "Take your shirt off" I told him

"Why?" He asked with a cheeky grin

"Because you're so god damned hot and I wanna look at you" I told him with a smirk

"Well in that case, it has to come off doesn't it" He smirked back and slowly lifted his shirt over his head

"There's my favourite chest" I chuckled, spraying lotion on it and rubbing in

"Do I get to see my favourite chest?" He asked, settling his eyes on my cleavage

"Apparently you already are" I raised an eyebrow at him and waited till he looked up

"I'm not seeing enough of it though" He shook his head

"Well that's too bad." I told him, climbing off his lap and around to his back

"Shouldn't I be putting cream on you?" He asked once I was done

"I've already done it" I told him, climbing back into his lap

"You have?" He asked

"Yep. Well, you need to do my back for me" I said, turning around and pulling my shirt off

"Give us the cream then" He held out his hand, I sprayed his legs quickly before handing him the bottle

"It's quite ironic that you already had swim shorts on, don't cha think?" I chuckled as he rubbed cream into my back

"Quite" he agreed, kissing the nape of my neck once he was done

We spent ages in the sea, splashing, flirting, me attempting to dunk him. Attempting being the key word. Eventually we got out and we lounged on the blanket for a while, I must have gotten too comfortable, because I eventually woke up. After looking around the beach and no longer seeing children running around and splashing about in water I checked my iPhone for the time

"Emby, Emby wake up, it 6 o'clock" I shoved him, but he wouldn't budge. "Embry!" I shoved him again, no luck. So I climbed over his form and leaned down to whisper in his ear "Emby, baby" I spoke sensually, kissing his ear lobe

"Lexii" He gasped, opening his eyes

"Its 6 o'clock, we gotta wake up" I told him

"We already are" He smirked, snaking his hands to my butt and pushing my groin against his

"Now we are" I smirked, kissing him deeply, passionately. We stopped abruptly when someone yelled at us

"This is a family beach you know!" The voice became louder, closer, more familiar. I relaxed again when I realised it was only Jared, so did Emby and he chuckled, breathing heavily into my face

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private then?" Emby suggested, letting his fingertips slide under the waistband of my bikini bottoms

"Did you not hear him the first time?" Paul's voice called, my head snapped over to where his voice was to see him, Jared, Kim and Rachel. I smiled at the sight of Paul and Rachel, he was walking with his arm around her and she looked overjoyed. I'm guessing she finally gave in to the imprint. Thank god.

"Yea we did" Emby nodded nonchalantly as he sat the two of us up, "Thanks to your advice, were going somewhere private" He told the four of them, my face flamed up and I punched his arm. Jared and Paul practically boomed with laughter and Kim and Rachel were giggling along with them

"Don't have too much fun!" Rachel giggled as the four of them continued down the beach

"We'll try!" I called after her, my face heating up at my outburst

"Come on, we better go. I don't think I can keep my hands off of you for much longer" Emby winked, pulling me up with him as he stood. Paul and Jared's laughter was heard along the shoreline

"Embry!" I fake scolded him

"Sorry babe" He kissed my lightly

"I s'pose I can forgive you" I smiled at him, pulling his t-shirt over my head as he rolled up the blanket and picked my bag up like the gentleman he is

I was sat comfortably with Emby on his sofa, my legs were draped over his lap and he had an arm around me so I was cuddled into his side. I'd showered after our afternoons activities and I was now sat one of Emby's shirts, it was long enough for a dress so I hadn't added trousers. Emby was wearing his trademark low riding cut offs and as I sat, I traced patterns over his muscles

We were sat contently watching Phineas and Ferb reruns, occasionally we'd comment on what was on the screen, or laugh. Every now and then Emby would kiss my forehead or squeeze me closer to him and whisper 'I love you'

"Hey Emby, can you take me home? I want to check on Nate" I asked him quietly, skimming my fingertips over his pecks. I don't know why there called pecks. There basically just a toned man-boob. I guess guys wouldn't like saying that they had toned man-boobs though.

"Of course I can, Babe" He nodded, "Go grab your stuff and we'll head up there"

"Thank you" I smiled at him and kissed him quickly but froze millimetres away from his lips as I heard a howl in the distance. It sounded strangled, as if the wolf was in pain. That was my brother. I knew it. They all had their own kind of howl and that was not one I'd heard before. I wanted to go and find him, comfort him. But I couldn't do that. I wasn't a wolf and Emby wouldn't let me out there with a new wolf

"I'll take you home and then I'll go and help him okay?" Emby read my mind; that was what I loved about him. He always knew what I was thinking and he tried his best to help me however he could.

"Please" I nodded, giving him a tight hug before running up the stairs and grabbing my bag. I decided it was best to maybe put my shorts back on now and as I was coming back down the stairs I tied a knot in the bottom corner of Emby's shirt so it fit slightly better

"Ready?" He asked

"Yep" I nodded once as he took my hand and led us towards my house. We probably would have drove, but he'd had his car taken off of him for not being home when asked. I'd told him time and time again to just tell his Mom who he was but he wouldn't. He didn't want to bring her into this supernatural world

"Babe, you're walking really slow" He teased me and pulled on my arm for emphasis

"Well I'm sorry I'm a little tired and don't have huge long legs like you do." I poked my tongue out at him and giggled as he swooped down and picked me up bridal style

"Better?" He asked

"Much" I nodded and led my head on his chest as he picked up the pace to my house. Normally it would have taken about half an hour because of my slow human legs, but today it seemed like less than that because Emby took a shortcut through the woods and he also walked stupidly fast

"I'll be back later okay? Go inside and I'll see you soon" He told me once we got to my house, I nodded and kissed him chastely

"Look after him please" I asked as he ran off into the woods. I went inside and found my Mom sat on the sofa with her back to me. I could see she was rocking slightly and I knew her newly grown nails were probably completely gone again. Dad was pacing in front of her who probably didn't help and I just noticed Billy who looked like he was trying to talk to my Dad

"Hey Mom" I smiled sadly as I took a seat next to her and dropped my bag to the floor, she just threw her arms around me and sobbed silently into my shoulder, I shared a sad smile with Billy

"Here you go Jo" Pa came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee for my Mom; he rested it on the table in front of us and gave my Dad a mug too. He stopped to take it and took a seat on the sofa next to Billy. I smiled over at Pa and he mouthed 'Did you see this?'

'I saw Nate' I mouthed back, he nodded and sat next to my Dad

"It's okay Mom, he's gonna be fine" I soothed her, stroking the side of her face like she used to do me when I was a baby

"He sounds so in pain, I can't even help him. I can't help my baby" She cried and I don't know why, or how, but it kinda reminded me of when I was six and Nate was taken away from us

"I know Mom, but he's not on his own. The pack will be helping him" I told her, "Quil will be helping him" This probably soothed her more than anything else, because Quil was her favourite wolf. Obviously because he was her nephew

"Promise me something" She said after a long while of silence, Nate had stopped howling a while ago

"What's that then Mom?" I asked her

"Promise me you won't be a wolf. I won't be able to handle both my babies out there fighting leeches" She shook her head and leaned into me

"I promise Momma" I told her as I began stroking the side of her face again

"Thank you baby" She hugged me close and I watched as my Dad, Pa and Billy spoke quietly to each other. My Mom and I sat in quietness for hours, I was trying to listen to the three men the other side of the room but I wasn't really bothered too much. I was more bothered about my brother. Was he okay? Had any of them hurt him? I doubt they would have, but there play fights could get quite rough sometimes. Especially in wolf form. Mom pulled out of my hug and kissed the top of my head before heading upstairs

"What have you seen?" Billy asked as soon as he thought Mom was out of earshot

"I only saw that he was a wolf, well I kinda saw him phase from wolf to man. Which was kinda gross." I commented, "I also think he might imprint. And if and when he does, I'm gonna kill him" I told them with a smile, the three men laughed

"And why's that?" Dad chuckled

"Because if he breaks my best friends heart, then I _will_ be at liberty to rip his out" I nodded, "from through his throat." I added and did the action to myself

"It's nice to know you love your brother so much isn't it" Pa laughed

"Yep" I grinned, "Do any of you want a drink?" I asked them as I stood up, they all denied and I shrugged as I went into the kitchen to grab myself one. I was just getting a glass when I glanced out the back kitchen window and saw a tall, dark haired figure walking out of the tree line. I ditched my glass quickly and ran out to see him. I was a little disappointed to find that it wasn't Nate himself, but instead it was Sam

"Is he okay?" I asked, stopping a few feet in front of him

"He's dealing strangely well with it, I think it might be because he knew it was coming. It wasn't a total shock to be a teenage boy one minute and then a huge shape shifting werewolf the next" He chuckled

"So he's fine, he's not hurt or anything?" I checked

"He's absolutely fine" He nodded, "Why would he be hurt?"

"Because I know you lot get really vicious when you 'play fight'" I used air quotes as I scowled in general

"Well if you're talking about that, then he and Embry had a bit of a scrap" He told me

"What?" I exclaimed, my eyes went wide and I kind of flinched towards the woods. I don't know what I would have been able to have done, but I did it anyway

"Well uh, Nate read a few of Embry's thoughts about you . . . and he didn't quite like them" He explained using minimal detail

"Are they okay?" I asked, edging closer to the forest at my back yard

"The two of them are fine, laughing and joking in fact. He's now helping to eat the whole contents of my kitchen" Sam laughed

"He's back human? Can I go see him?" I asked quickly and frowned as Sam shook his head

"Although he's calmed down enough to phase, he's still a threat. I've only let him in the house because Emily made me" He admitted

"But he's my brother, surely that means he should be okay with me?" I asked sadly

"That doesn't mean anything. Just think of Emily" He said sadly

"Sorry" I smiled awkwardly at him

"Don't worry about it" He returned the smile and followed me back inside my house, "Billy, Jacob called" He blurted as he stepped into my living room

"He did? What did he say?" Billy's expression was conflicted. He didn't know whether to be happy, sad, annoyed or downright angry at his son. I felt kinda bad for him actually, his son had gone missing and he was still supporting my family. I guess it gives him something to do though

"He rang Rachel, he said that he's really sorry for running away and he knows that it was a stupid thing to do. He wants to come home" Sam explained

"That's fantastic Billy!" My Dad exclaimed

"When's he coming home?" Pa asked, Billy was still registering the information he was fed

"Rachel said he was on his way back, but it could take days. He ran pretty far" Sam answered

"I bet Rachel yelled at him" I smiled, he nodded with a smile on his face

"She wouldn't be my Rachel if she didn't" Billy laughed

"Her and Paul are so perfect for each other" Pa laughed

"Hows my boy, Sam?" My Dad asked

"He's doing okay, he's already settled into wolf life. He's more excited about it than Seth was" Sam told us, and we all laughed. Trust Nate to be acting like a kid over this, "I'll send him home as soon as he's ready" Sam told us and left my house again. I was tempted to ignore him and go over to his house anyway. I wanted to see my brother!

* * *

Any chance of some feedback guys?


	48. Chapter Forty Seven

I was sat in the middle of a clearing. Don't ask me why. Actually you can. I was sat here because I'd gone for a run through the forest and I'd gotten bored halfway through it so I stopped. I was sat, listening to music from my iPod, contemplating the meaning of life. Holy crap that sounds mature. I wasn't contemplating the meaning of life at all. I was sat giggling to myself over funny memories that I'd had. Not mature at all. Nate hadn't been home in a couple of days, this made Mom's worrying get progressively worse. She'd already lost him once and now he was kinda gone again. It wasn't good. Emby hadn't let me go to the Uley's to see him so I'd been distracting myself by spending a lot of time with my friends. I could tell Emily was upset though. She knew that Nate would have to break up with her because he could imprint on someone some day and it wasn't fair to be stringing her along. I didn't want that day to come. She was my best friend and I hated seeing her hurt. I was shoved out of my thoughts as something nudged the back of my left shoulder, I screamed slightly as I spun around to see a wolf

"Don't do that you idiot!" I yelled, "Scared the shit outta me then." I glared at the wolf. I smiled kinda though because this was my brother. I'd seen him in wolf form in a couple of visions, but now that I've seen him face to face I could tell that his fur was beautiful. He was the brightest shade of white and he had random stripes of black running over his back, his right ear was black too, and the paw of his front left leg

"Nice fur" I smiled at him, scratching between his ears. "Have you ever heard of a phone Nathan?" I asked him sarcastically, "Just because you couldn't come home doesn't mean you can't pick up a phone. Mom's been worried sick. She's lost you once before Nate, she doesn't need to lose you again" I shook my head at him, he whimpered as he buried his muzzle underneath his paws. He began barking out sadly and I chuckled at him, "Sorry dude, I don't speak wolf" I shook my head grinning. He let out another bark this time I think it was supposed to be laughter

"Hey Nate" I caught his attention as I picked up a nearby stick, "Fetch!" I threw it as far as I could and laughed as he just stared at me, "Well go get it then" I tried to push at his shoulder but he didn't even flinch. "Ugh. You're no fun. Howey is so much more fun to play with. And Emby." He barked out a laugh, "At least Seth plays fetch properly." I poked my tongue out at him as I got up and dusted the dirt off of my ass, "I'm going home." I told him childishly and began to walk out of the clearing; he jumped up and stood in my way. He began barking at me again and then stopped, remembering that I couldn't understand him

"I think I got that one actually" I laughed, "'Tell Mom that I'm sorry and that I love her, and Dad too?'" I guessed, he nodded his head happily as he gave me a huge wolfy grin, I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly in a hug and kissed the side of his fluffy head

"Totally got twin telepathy going on there" I nodded, pointing between us "Oh my god that would be so freaking awesome!" I shrieked and jumped about on the spot with a grin on my face. Nate stood there barking with laughter at me

"I gotta go. I have to tell mum the possibilities of twin telepathy!" I grinned, running in the direction of home

"Can someone get the door?" I yelled down the stairs, I planned on going to Emily's and we were gonna sit in her room watching movies all night. We'd conned a few bottles of alcohol off of our parents and we'd been out earlier to get some munchies. Just after my discoveration of twin telepathy. Speaking of which . . . Nate came home today. Mom was over the moon to say the least, she was happy that he was okay. She'd already phoned and thanked Sam for 'looking after her little boy'. I was close to wetting myself with laughter when she said those exact words, Nate was beetroot red. Funniest moment ever. I checked my reflection in the mirror quickly and grabbed my bag before heading to the stairs. I looked down them quickly to see Emily stood in the doorway, Nate watching her, her eyes seemed to be locked with his. YAY! He imprinted on her!

"_Another one bites the dust _

_And another one gone, and another one gone _

_Another one bites the dust_" I sung enthusiastically and clicked my fingers in time as I skipped down the stairs, "Welcome to the dark side brothaa" I ruffled his hair and slung an arm around his shoulder, I had to tippy toe to do so. Emily snapped her head to me with wide eyes, "It's okay Em, we have cookies" I assured her with a giggle and her face turned amused

"See ya later Nate, I'll be back tomorrow" I told him, pushing past him and grabbing Emily's arm

"Wait!" He pulled on her other arm and looked scared, worried and overjoyed all at the same time. Probably because he had hold of her arm. Imprinting does that to you.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed. Bitch wasn't gonna let her go with me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, looking directly at Emily

"Were gonna watch some movies at my place" She told him, "You wanna come?" She added. No Emily! Nooooo!

"No" I shook my head quickly as he did the opposite "Yes" He grinned at her and I swear his eyes glinted. Emby looks at me like that. Like if he could he'd wrap me up in his arms and run away with me to keep me safe. I've changed my opinion of him imprinting on my best friend.

"But he can't! He's not a girl Emily!" I wined and pulled on her arm like a little child, Nate glared at me as Emily looked torn between the two of us.

"Grrrrr. Fine. Go spend time with your stupid imprint. Didn't even want to go anyway." I grumbled throwing her arm and crossing my own over my chest

"Aww Lex, don't be like that" Emily looked at me sadly

"Don't think that'll work with me. I know how an imprint feels. I know how you feel right now" I told her truthfully as I hugged her quickly

"Thank you" He smiled at me as I pushed past him and went back into the house. I threw myself on the sofa with a huff and let my bag drop to my feet. I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and quickly dialled a very familiar number

"He stole Lemily time!" I whined as it was picked up

"You what now?" Paul answered the phone

"Why do you have Emby's phone? Is he there?" I asked, I felt like such a kid right now

"Yea. What the fuck is Lemily?" He asked as I heard him get up and walk someplace else

"None of your bees wax." I grumbled, why am I so immature?

"It's Lexii." I heard Paul say before the phone was handed over to someone else

"Hey Babe" I could tell that he was smiling as he spoke to me

"He stole my Lemily time." I whined again, I heard Emby chuckling at the other side of the line

"Who did Sweetie?" He asked. I could hear cars crashing in the background. He was playing video games at the Uley's place

"Nate. The stupid poo head imprinted on her." I grumbled, leaning further into the sofa and resting my feet on the coffee table

"He imprinted on her? When?" He seemed more alert now and the background noise quietened down

"Just now. He's gone to the Wayman's with her" I complained

I heard voices in the background "Bloody hell he works fast."

"Do you want me to come over?" He asked, I heard him getting up and shuffling about

"No, you're busy" I told him

"I'm not really, I was losing anyway" He stated

"Well if you really want to" I said with a cheeky grin

"I wouldn't go that far" He joked

"I'll see you in a bit"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I told him and waited for him to hang up, before he did I heard a someone saying "You're so whipped its unbelievable"

"I thought you were going to Emily's tonight?" Dad asked as he made himself known. He'd come from the kitchen and sat himself in his armchair, taking a similar position to me

"I was. Until Nate just imprinted on her and stole her away from me." I grumbled, he laughed at me

"Aww my little princess is jealous!" He chuckled as he switched the TV on

"I not. Emby's coming over anyway, he's gonna keep me company instead of Emily" I told him, he nodded as we sat in relatively quiet silence

"Hello?" Emby called as he knocked on the door and came in

"Hello there Embry" Dad nodded to him

"Hey" I grinned as he came to sit next to me on the sofa; I sat up slightly and draped my legs over his lap, leaning my back against the arm of the couch

"Hey" He kissed my cheek and took hold of my hands

"Feet." Mom scolded Dad as she walked into the room, he sat up quickly and Emby and I sniggered quietly at him, "Oh hello Embry, I didn't know you were coming over today?" Her statement came out as a question

"I wasn't going to, but Lexii called me" He said, smiling down at me

"Nate imprinted on Emily" Dad spoke as he watched the TV

"Awwe he did?" Mom had the same worry as me, that Nate would imprint on some other girl and Emily would be crushed, "That's great!" She gushed and we grinned at each other

"Hey I was watching that!" I grumbled as Emby turned the TV over

"Babe, you've been asleep for over half an hour" He chuckled as he stroked the bottom half of my leg, I think that's what had lulled me to sleep in the first place

"I have not." I told him, sitting up straighter and running my hands through my hair to fix it

"You have" He grinned at me and used his thumb to wipe away a little dribble that had left my mouth

"Eeee gross" I scrunched up my face and rubbed my eyes

"You're so adorable when you first wake up" He told me, stroking my cheek with his forefinger

"Shut up" I scowled at him as I slapped his hand away, "I need to brush my teeth" I stated as I stood up, a pair of warm hands caught my waist as I tripped over my bag that I'd forgotten was on the floor

"Careful!" He told me, standing up and kissing the back of my neck

"Sorry baby" I smiled at him and skipped off, up the stairs, he followed me up and sat on the toilet seat as I cleaned my teeth

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you really are?" He asked as he leaned his elbow on the back of the toilet and rested his head on his hand, he was checking me out with a smirk on his face

"Are you saying that because you want in?" I chuckled at him as I pointed 'downstairs'

"Maybe" He shrugged nonchalantly

"Well what if I told you that you weren't allowed?" I asked as I dried my hands off

"Then I would have to convince you otherwise" He got up from his seat and came to stand in front of me

"I think ... it might be time to change into my PJ's" I told him with a smirk

"And I think that it might be time to just remove all garments" He mimicked me as he leaned down for a kiss, I only let him peck my lips before I sauntered off into my bedroom

"Lexii!" He whined as he followed me, pulling me back into his chest

"Yes Embry?" I asked as I looked back at him over my shoulder

"You're so god damn sexy" He told me huskily, slipping his hands underneath my shirt

"Nu-uh-uh" I shook my head and pulled his hands out from my top, making sure I grinded my ass against his groin before skipping over to my wardrobe

"Oh god! Lexii!" He moaned as I brought my shirt over my head, I folded it up neatly and placed it back in my chest of drawers. I turned to find him dribbling over me and an obvious point in his trousers

"Yea Embry?" I asked looking through my lashes at him; I could totally play this up. "My boobs are so . . . itchy" I groaned, rubbing at them, watching him the whole time. His hands had found their way into his trousers and he was pumping at his shaft. "Hey! That's my job" I told him, scowling

"Well then you won't mind taking over will you?" He smirked as his hand came out of his trousers and he walked up to me with a sticky hand

"I can think of much better places for it to go" I told him as I gripped his wrist and sucked the substance from his fingers, he moaned and bucked into me.

Once his hands were now clean I let his wrist go and smirked up at him, "I've lost a garment . . . now you have to." I stated as I gripped the hem of his shirt and threw it off of him

"How about those annoying shorts of yours?" He grinned as his mouth collided with mine and he pushed my shorts down to my ankles, I kicked them away from him and slid my hands to his shorts. I froze into the kiss and my eyes went wide, "What? What's wrong?" He asked frantically

"My parents." I stated

"Oh" He relaxed his shoulders and began kissing me again, "They went out. Said they wouldn't be back till late" I breathed a sigh of relief and continued to fumble with the button on his cut-offs. He walked me backwards towards my bed and I got the zipper of his jeans off as he led me on the bed, I pulled his shorts off and the two of us climbed under my covers

"It seems we have a problem." I smirked up to Emby as I hovered over him

"What's that then?" He asked, grinning at me

"Your boxers seem to be stuck" I stated, pulling at the waistband

"Rip them." He told me, pulling my face back down to his

"No. I bought you these" I scowled at him and kissed the area on his neck which I knew excited him, he bucked into me and I no longer cared whether I bought them or not. I yanked off his boxers and he flipped the two of us over and I kicked my kickers off

"You always seem to fall asleep on me don't you" Emby chuckled from beside me, I opened my eyes and a yawn escaped my lips. He was leaning on one of his elbows and trailing patterns on my stomach with the other hand

"I'm sorry, did I fall asleep during . . ." I trailed off as I watched his face, the smile that was there left my heart hammering in my chest

"No, we'd finished. I tire you out though don't I" He laughed, pecking my lips as I leaned closer to him. The sheets were tangled, but still covered us and I hoped to god that my parents hadn't been home yet. "Don't worry, there still out" He read my mind

"What time is it?" I asked, he leaned up and looked at my dock

"9:15" He told me with a smile

"That's not even late yet" I muttered, leaning my head back into the pillows and closing my lids lightly

"No" Emby agreed, my skin tingled from his touch, he traced around my breasts, down my 6 pack (which I must say, I am very proud I have.), he circled around my belly button before going lower. I moaned as his fingers found their way to my clit, he rubbed it sensually before slipping two of his fingers inside me

"Oh Embry!" I moaned, fisting the sheets underneath me. He'd never done this before and I had no idea why. It felt so good; I never wanted it to stop, "Embry!" I bucked into his hand as he slid them in and out at a steady rhythm. He was about to pull completely out when I grabbed his arm and held it there, "No. Don't stop" I gasped, opening his eyes to see he'd edged closer to me, and I leaned up to place my mouth against his in a heated kiss. He pulled away and smirked as his fingers came out from my vagina, he crawled down the bed and replaced the fingers with his tongue, lapping up the liquid that poured from me

"Oh god! Embry!" I fisted his hair and pushed him closer, he moaned as I bucked into him and let another burst out

"You taste so freaking good!" He moaned as he sat up, he straddled my thighs, watching as I seeped out over the bed sheets. A cheeky grin crept up to grace his features as he brought his fingers down and caught it, licking it from his fingers. I let my head fall back into the pillows

"I think we need to clean up before anyone comes home." Emby told me, leaning down to kiss me lightly, I realised for the first time since I'd seen him today that he was wearing the necklace I'd gotten for him in Australia

"We do make a lot of mess" I laughed as he got up out of the bed and grabbed his boxer shorts to slip on, he picked up items of clothing around the room and padded out of the room with them. I heard the water turn on and he stepped inside, I picked up my underwear that he had left for me and put them on quickly, jogging to the bathroom. The sight I saw . . . just wow. The glass around the shower hadn't steamed up yet and I saw everything that I liked. Water dripping over his sexy body, down his chiselled chest and dropping to his manhood. His face held a smile that I knew he reserved for me, or when he was thinking about me. How dare he bathe that body without me? Either he was pretending I wasn't there or he really didn't know, because he stood facing me and began to scrub himself with the soap. God it was a beautiful sight. I leaned myself against the sink as I felt myself become very hot and bothered. I watched him with my mouth gaping open as he stepped out of the shower and took a slow walk to the towel rail. He did know I was there. I saw the smirk on his lips as he wrapped the towel around his lower half; I almost groaned that he'd covered himself up. He came over to the sink and stood in front of me with a smirk. He'd dried off, but droplets of water had fallen from his hair and had drifted down his chest, disappearing into the towel that was securely wrapped around his waist

"Like what you see?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows

I shook my head "No. I love it." I grinned, pecking his lips before undressing myself from the few garments I had on and jumping into the shower myself. I washed my hair with my favourite Strawberry shampoo and cleaned my body of any semen that had gotten to the wrong places. I stood in the shower for a little bit before getting out and wrapping a towel around my body, bent over to scrub my hair dry and squealed as someone came up behind me, pressing themselves into my ass. I shot up quickly and turned to face the man I loved

"Like what you see?" I repeated his question from earlier

"No. I love it." He grinned, kissing me deeply. He removed the towel from my hands and dropped it to the floor, holding me close to him. I then became very aware that the towel around me only just about covered my ass cheeks and was quite low on the cleavage

"Hey, hands off! I just got rid of your cum from my skin" I pushed him backwards as his hands cupped my butt

"But you look so ravishing" He smirked as his eyes raked my body

"Well you'll just have to look and not touch then." I told him before bending down right in front of him to pick up the towel he took out of my hand earlier; I skipped back to my room when I heard him groaning

"Why do you tease me so much?" He whined as he came to stand in the door of my bedroom

"Cause its fun" I grinned at him and dropped the towel around me to the floor. His eyes widened and he checked me out, a hard on becoming very obvious in his trousers. I made my way to my chest of drawers before pulling out some underwear to slip on; I then grabbed one of Emby's shirts and pulled it over my head. I tied it up at my hip so that it fit a little better and brushed through my hair, I glanced at my bed through the mirror to see that Emby had changed the bed sheets

"Thanks for changing the sheets" I smiled at him as I brushed past him to take the towels back to the bathroom

"Don't worry about it, you weren't the only one who made mess" He told me, following me back to the bed and climbing in beside me

"I love you" I told him as he encircled me in his arms and pulled me close to him

"I love you too Babe" He replied, resting his head above mine, sniffing my hair. I snuggled deeper into his chest, making sure I rubbed my butt against his groin, "You're so mean to me" He grumbled into my ear

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I also know that this is a bit of a crappy chapter so I plan on updating again over the next few hours**

**It's be a pleasure of mine to read your feedback! :)**

** .Black **


	49. Chapter Forty Eight

EPOV

"Hey Emily" My Lexii greeted as we walked into the Uley household

"Lexii! I just baked some cookies, would you like one?" She asked my girl as I sat with Sam, Paul, Collin, Seth and Quil at the table, Lexii and Emily shared a quick hug

"No, I'm good thanks. My Daddy made lots of breakfast this morning and I ate more than I should have" She chuckled, shaking her head

"How come she gets food but we don't?" Paul whined

"Because she has more manners than you do." Emily scolded him, the guys all laughed and I grinned at the giggle that left Lexii's mouth

"So uhh, is Jake home yet?" I asked Sam, I hadn't phased in the past couple of days and I hadn't had chance to ask anyone

"No, he's close though. He should be back soon" Sam assured me

"Thank god. He's had Rachel so worried." Paul grumbled

"Aww has little Paulie gone soft?" My girl laughed as she came to stand behind me, leaning her arms on my shoulders

"Shut it Ateara." He glared at my girl and I growled at him

"Be careful what you say Walker. I was the one who convinced her to give you a chance." She stuck her middle finger up at him and the guys 'Oooo'd at her. I pulled her round to sit on my lap and hugged her closely to me

"Where's Nate?" Seth asked

"With Emily" I answered quickly

"She is so not going to take the whole werewolf thing easily." Collin commented

"She already has" Quil shrugged

"He told her already?" Emily came to stand behind Sam

"She already knew. Nate told her and Sam within the first two weeks of them dating. The kids an Ateara, he's got a big gob." I chuckled at her comment

"Dude?" Quil scowled at her

"Oh come on. It's true" She raised her eyebrows at him

"Ehh I guess." He shrugged

"What's the plan for today then?" Emily asked Lexii as she finally set down the batch of cookies on the table, as soon as they were put down, they were all gone. We wolves really were hungry gits.

"Well I was supposed to be going to Port Angeles with Emily. But I think I'm going into town with Vicky later and we're gonna meet up with Sarah and Sam. I can't really be assed to go, but I think I better had" She explained

"Why do you think you better go?" Emily asked as Paul stroke up a conversation about the lack of leeches to be killing

"Because I haven't really made much of an effort with my friends this holiday. I've been too lazy" She replied with a chuckle

"Yea if that's what you want to call it" Collin laughed, Lexii held up her middle finger and poked her tongue out at him, "Your mean" He grumbled

"And you're an annoying little kid, but you don't see me complaining." She shot back, I grinned as I kissed her cheek quickly. She could stand up for herself, I'll give her that.

"Fuck you." He growled at her, I growled back

"I'd rather not thanks." She replied as she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket, I glanced over her shoulder to see it was from Jay:

_**You out today? Or is the boyfriend more important than the friends? :P xx**_

**More important than you :L**

**But yea, I'm out today. Meeting Vicky in town at 12, you up for it? Xx**

_**Sure, by the swings? Xx**_

**As always xx**

"He's totally reading your texts over your shoulder" Collin snitched on me, Lexii just turned around to raise an eyebrow at me. I smiled innocently and placed a light kiss against her lips

"You knew he wasn't going to get told off for that." Sam laughed; I grinned as Lexii slipped onto the seat between my legs and rested her hands on my legs

"He's imprinted. What more do you expect?" Emily chuckled as she fixed something over the stove

"Emily better hurry up and stop swooning over Nathan." Lexii grumbled randomly, "I need her to come to Port Angeles with me. Actually I could get Vicky to come with me. She probably would" She was talking to herself and I chuckled at her, Paul, Seth and Collin were looking at her strangely. They weren't used to her ramblings like I was, "Ooo I could get her to go with me today" She continued as she got up from my lap and sat in a seat next to me, scooting her chair closer to mine, "Maybe Jay would come too and then they would take the piss out of me so it wouldn't hurt as much"

"What are you going on about?" Quil finally asked her, I was worried as to what was going to hurt her

"I have to go to Port Angeles soon and I need Emily to come with me . . . or Vicky . . . or Jay" She shrugged "Or Sam! Sam'll go with me." She nodded determinedly

"Why?" I asked, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close

"I'm getting a tattoo" She grinned up at me, I frowned but quickly caught myself and plastered a smile across my face

"Of what?" Sam asked

"I want a bow, a flower or a word. If it was a flower then I want it to go all the way around my wrist like a bracelet" She told him

"What word would you get?" I asked her

She looked up at me with a smile and said, "No surrender"

"But you can't have one Grandads saying without the other ones. It's favouritism." Quil stated

"Yea Quil, I don't think 'Don't let the bastards get you down' is very appropriate for me to have permanently inked onto my arm." She raised an eyebrow at him and Paul, Sam, Collin and I began to laugh

"Well you can't have 'No Surrender' then. It's favouritism." Quil stated

"You're a strange boy." Emily shook her head at him as all of us laughed harder

"Nathan, are you alright?" Sam asked my imprints brother. I looked to him to see that his face looked like he was uncomfortable, as if in pain. But that couldn't be possible, we don't get hurt. Not easily anyway, and he's been sat with us in the Uley's living room for ages. He hadn't done anything

"No" He shook his head and brought his left foot up onto the couch and rubbed at his ankle, "I have this ache in my ankle" He stated, frowning

"Why?" Sam asked, a concerned look taking over his face. I saw Rachel and Kim looking over at him with the same look as Sam

"I donno, it's probably nothing" Nate shook his head

"It has to be something. You're a werewolf; you shouldn't be able to feel pain." Leah spoke curtly as she walked into the living room and took a seat next to me on the couch

"It's probably Lexii" He shrugged; this got me on high alert. What was wrong with Lexii? Why is he feeling her pain? Why am I _not _feeling her pain? She's my imprint!

"What do you mean 'it's probably Lexii'? What's wrong with Lexii?" I exclaimed, sitting up straight and glaring at him. My hand flew to my pocket to find my phone

"I donno, I sometimes feel aches when she's hurt herself" He glared back at me

"Why have you never mentioned this before?" Sam asked, glancing to me, "Do you feel aches when she's hurt herself?" He directed his question to me this time, I shook my head quickly as I looked through my contacts to find 'The Other Half 3'. I got aches in my chest when she was upset or in pain, but not from physical harm to her body

"That's because I'm her twin and he's not, it works both ways with me and Lexii. Ever since we were little" Nate stated as if it were obvious, "It's been happening for over 17 years, it's hardly something to be worrying about now"

I walked out the house and into the back yard as I rang Lexii's mobile "Hello?" Jay Thompson's voice came from the other side of the line

"Is Lexii there?" I asked quickly

"Uhh no, she's kinda busy at the moment" He told me

"Just put her on the phone." I said

"I can't, she's busy" He persisted

"Give her the phone Jay." I almost growled, but I held it back, he'd probably find that a little weird. I could feel myself shaking and I tried to pace to walk it off

"I told you; I can't. She's busy. Who the hell is this anyway?" He asked rudely

"It's Embry. Now let me talk to my god damn girlfriend." I did growl this time

"Oh, Embry. Just a second" I heard him move the phone to his shoulder or something and quickly bring it back to his ear "She's fucking busy!" The little jumped up twat. I was about to yell down the phone at him but Sam, Jared and Nathan came running out into the back yard, Nathan took the phone out of my hand and Sam and Jared began trying to calm me down. I paid no attention to them and clenched and unclenched my fists, I was growling in Nate's direction at Jay down the other end as Nate spoke to him

"Where is she? . . . Oh right . . . yea . . . Okay, thanks Jay . . . yea, see you later" He hung up and glared at me

"You're such a fucking drama queen Call. She's having a tattoo done; people can't just walk in during that because someone wants to talk to their girlfriend. You're a twat. You really are." He told me, throwing my phone at me. I quickly caught it and glared at him

"Why the fuck couldn't he tell me that then?" I growled

"Because you wouldn't fucking let him try. Dickhead." He growled back and stormed back into the house

"You either need to calm down now. Or get into the forest pronto." Sam told me, I growled at them and let myself be pushed backwards and into the tree line by him and Jared

LPOV

"Hey Emby" I grinned at him, running and jumping into his arms. He'd just walked into my room and thankfully caught me

"Hey Baby" He grinned back and placed a quick kiss to my lips, "Can I see it now please?" He asked, resting our foreheads together. I hadn't let him see my tattoo yet because I still had it bandaged up, but I'd taken it off this morning

"Yea" I nodded pulling away from him and dragging him to my bed; I sat down and swung my leg up to lay across the bed

"A bow?" He questioned me with a cute confused look

"I know, I changed my mind about the flowers" I shrugged with a grin

"I like it anyway" He told me, crawling up the bed and kissed my lips softly but deeply all the same

"Good" I breathed when he broke away, I quickly got up so he could no longer distract me and got changed. The whole pack was going out today, only to one of the close by clearings to play baseball, soccer, that kinda stuff. No doubt Emily will have made a crap load of food for the guys too. I changed into a denim boob tube playsuit that had spaghetti straps attached and a pair of pale green converse. I threw on a straw trilby hat, a pair of sunglasses, put my phone, my inhaler and my purse into the little pockets on my playsuit and put my bracelets on my left arm

"Won't need that." Emby came up behind me and removed my purse from my back pocket and threw it back to my bed as I applied my lip gloss

"Why not?" I turned around and pouted at him

"Because we won't be going to any shops, and if we do then you don't need to pay." He told me, picking me up by the waist and carrying me down the stairs

"Yea but it's not fair that you always pay" I grumbled

"Yea it is." He stated, leaving no room for arguments

"Butthead." I folded my arms under my chest when he put me down and scowled at him until he had got a jacket from the living room and brought it back out to the hallway

"If my heads anything like my butt, then it's fucking gorgeous" He smirked at me and left a kiss to my mouth as he walked by and out the door

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I yelled as I followed Emby out the door and ran to fall into step with him, "You're so vain it's unbelievable." I told him, shoving his arm

"But you love it" He winked at me

"Naa, I adore it" I winked back and kissed his cheek, "You know you wanna give me a piggy back right?" I suggested, putting on my best smile

"I guess" He over dramatically huffed and handed me his jacket to throw on, I did so but left it un-zipped and jumped onto his back when he was ready

"Love you Emby" I told him, nuzzling my face into his cheek

"Love you too baby" His face lifted as he grinned and he held onto my thighs tighter as he began a run into the forest. We got to the clearing in no time at all and I realised we were the last ones here

"Finally!" Collin and Brady spoke at the same time with the same tone of fake annoyance

"Piss off" I waved them off jokingly, not removing myself from Emby's back. A few of the un-imprinted were already having a kick about and I decided to go join them. "Let me down please" I tapped Emby's shoulders and he let go of my legs, I slowly dropped myself to the floor. I landed on my feet and kicked my shoes off into the pile of shoes that had grouped. The guys really hate wearing shoes don't they?

"Can we pick teams now?" Seth whined, bounding over to us

"I wanna be team captain!" Me, Leah and Nate yelled at the same time, throwing an arm into the air

"Nate you can't be team captain." I shook my head

"Why not?" He pouted

"Because you're a woman." I stated with a grin

"So are you and Leah." He stated, squaring up to me. The two of us had grins on our faces as we did it, but our faces were like inches apart

"You were just sexist _to_ yourself." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest

"I know." I mimicked him.

"You need to sort that between yourselves, because I'm team captain. And I ain't giving it up." Leah stated and we looked over to see everyone looking at us with amused grins

"Alright." The two of us nodded at once

"If I can beat you, I'm team captain. Deal?" I questioned

"Deal" He nodded cockily and I quickly wrapped my arm around his head and grabbed the hair at the back of his neck, I pulled at it and twisted and laughed along with everyone else as he made weak noises and cussed me out

"Beaten by a human" Paul shook his head at Nate and tusked at him

"Still older than you." Nate grumbled, swatting my hand away from him

"Only by a minute and a half. And that was because you were a weakling in the womb." I shoved him, moving myself instead of him

"Was not." He huffed

"Was too." I poked my tongue out at him

"That's enough, children!" Sam yelled

"His fault!" I yelled and pointed at Nate as he pointed at me and yelled; "Her fault!"

"God you're so childish! You're supposed to be the older one" I pulled a face as I turned to face the pack again, he whined what I just said in a voice that sounded nothing like my own and I laughed at him as Emby slapped him upside the head for me. I quickly kissed his cheek and high fived him, amazing team work.

"Just pick teams would you?" Jared yelled from the floor, they'd all sat down during mine and Nate's argument

"Rachel." Leah stated quickly

"Jared" I said just as fast

"Nate." Leah pointed

"What no fair!" I whined

"Tough shit." She shrugged

"Emby" I smiled at him and he came to stand behind me

"No you can't have imprints on the same team!" Seth whined

"Too late now" I shrugged

"Paul" Leah nodded at him

"Can't have imprints on the same team" I whined like an idiot

"Too late now" Leah mimicked exactly what I had done earlier and I put my middle finger up at her

"Sam" I pointed at his direction

"Seth" Leah picked

"I'll have Collin _and_ Brady. You can have Quil" I bargained

"Thanks Cand. Feel really loved right now." Quil said sarcastically

"What if we wanna play?" Kim and Emily W accused at the same time

"Emily!" I called at the same time Leah called "Kim!"

"Sorted. Let's do this thing." Brady yelled and I high tened him, they'd already set out the bases. A little further than they should be, but we'd get over it.

"We're batting first!" Rachel exclaimed

"Fine, don't wanna bat" I poked my tongue out at her

"Good." She pulled a face and flipped me the bird

"Keep yo' woman in check yea?" I pointed between Paul and Rachel as I spoke to Paul

"Fuck off" Paul joked, doing the same

"Embry there being mean!" I whined at him

"S'Okay baby" He grabbed me in a quick hug and kissed my head

"Yea imprints on the same team ain't gonna work." Leah shook her head

"I agree. Paul, Embry. Switch." Sam stated and me and Rachel were about to kick up a fuss, but Sam gave us a look that said we better hadn't. We quickly got into the game and by the second time round, my team were winning by loads. Plainly because I was in it. It was our team up to bat again and I was first up, I picked the bat up from the floor and shook my head at Rachel

"Naa, she's not bowling for me" I shook my head with a laugh

"Why not?" She whined

"Because your shit. The levels of bowlers, Bad, Shit, Lexii, Rachel." I used my hand to signify the different levels, Rachel practically to the floor

"Hey!" She whined at me

"I want Kim to do it!" I yelled, Kim was 'mazin at baseball in high school

"Fine." Rachel huffed and threw the ball to Kim, she threw it once and I hit it. But I didn't like that one so I didn't run, Emily had run over to the bags and quickly got a drink from the other Emily and Claire

"Lex you got a text!" She called over to me, both Kim and I paused to look over to Emily

"Who's it from?" I asked and the guys all started moaning because we'd stopped

"Sam." She yelled over

"Don't read it." I scolded her and motioned for Kim to throw the ball when Emily made no move of dropping the phone

"Why not?" I could see Emily unlocking the phone just as I hit the ball and it went straight at my best friend's direction. It was too quick for anyone to react and she screamed as the ball hit her in the side and she dropped the phone

"Because I don't read your texts from Nate. That's why." I told her as Nate rushed over to see if she was okay

"Are you fucking my brother?" She yelled

"EWW! NO! I have Embry for that" I winked over at him

"Eww!" Nate and Quil whined at the same time. Nate finally got over me hitting Emily and we returned to play. I got them to let me have another go because I didn't wanna count the Emily ball which was actually a good job because I missed the third one Kim threw at me. The last throw however, as predicted . . . Kim was amazing at. I hit it stupidly far for a weak human though so they had to go searching for it that meant I got round in one go. Because I'm cool. We all got round on one go including Emily, she didn't get it as far as I did but Nate helped her cheat. He picked her up when she was halfway and ran with her so she got in. That is love. Especially when they were on opposing teams. When it came to our turn for fielding again Emily W and Rachel decided to sit out

"Phone call!" Rachel yelled at me, I was stood chewing on my lip because I was kinda bored. No one had hit the ball in my direction yet so I went and grabbed my phone from Rachel and answered it as I walked back to my post

"Hey Mom" I spoke happily down the phone

"Where the hell are you?" She yelled at me

"Out" I stated

"Where?" She asked

"I donno, in a clearing somewhere. I did tell you I was going out. And I said goodbye to you this morning" I told her

"You sure as hell did not. When did you tell me you were going out?" She yelled again

"Why am I getting the third degree and not Nate?" I asked calmly

"Because he told me he was going out this morning." She stated sharply

"He did not. He didn't even come home last night. That was me this morning. Thanks Mom, I'm now a dude. Great one." I told her sarcastically, ending the call and throwing it back to Rachel. She caught it and raised an eyebrow at me

"Thanks for that Cand" Nate raised his eyebrows at me as he stepped up to bat

"Yea well according to Mom I'm a guy. At least she knows what gender you are!" Everyone in the clearing laughed at me as Nate got ready to hit

"She's ringing you back, Lex!" Rachel told me

"Ignore it" I shrugged as Nate hit the ball in my direction, I leaped forward and was about to catch it when I felt someone collide with me, probably Paul. He was closest. He tried to fall away from me and as he did the ball smacked right into my left forearm and I swear I heard a little crack. I hoped to god that came from Paul.

"Shit, sorry. Are you alright?" Paul asked quickly, he probably heard the crack too. I didn't voice my answer; instead I just nodded and let a tear slide down my cheek. The pain that shot through my arm was unbearable! I never felt this kind of pain before, it hurt so god damned much! Emby was over to me in a flash and was stood in front me

"Paul you're a dick." He growled, "Lexii, sweetie . . . where does it hurt?" He asked me in a much softer voice. He'd pulled me up so I was in a seated position

"My arm" I whimpered, opening my eyes to see the whole pack gathered around me, Embry and Paul the closest

"Shit, I'm really sorry Lex" Paul apologised again

"No it wasn't you, it was the ball. I think I heard a crack" I let the tears stream, "It really hurts Emby" I told him

"I heard that too" Paul nodded his head

"Sweetie you need to take the jacket off, then we can see your arm" Emily Y stepped up and started to pull Emby's jacket from my right arm carefully, I hissed as she did so and she went extra careful when she pulled it round and off my left arm

"Oh my god I'm gonna be sick" I looked away from my arm as soon as I possibly could, I started gagging and I held my right hand over my mouth

"Icky" Claire commented, pushing forward and standing next to Emby

"Don't touch, Claire-bear" Quil told her quickly as the little girl outstretched her hand. She was going through that stage where she wanted to touch everything she shouldn't. Like gross little insects and worms and stuff, wounds like this being one of them.

"It hurt?" Claire asked me with a sad expression

"Yea sweetie" I nodded my head

"Don't cry" She shook her head, "Don't be sad" She shook her head again and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, I distracted myself with hugging her back as I tried not to think about my arm

"I'll try sweetie" I told her, kissing atop of her head

"We need to get you to hospital" Emby stated, cupping my cheek

"I don't wanna go to hospital" I shook my head at him

"You have to Lexii; you don't really have much choice." Leah stated and I glanced back at my disgusting wound. The bone looked like it had snapped and it had come to the surface of the skin, it was poking out a little bit and the blood was seeping from it

"Take my car" Nate told Emby as he handed him the keys

"Thanks" Emby took them gratefully and Claire let go of me so she could help Emby get me up, I hissed in pain as he accidently grazed his fingertips over the wound, "Shit, sorry Lex" He winced too and held me close as we made our way to Nate's car just out of the clearing

"It really hurts Emby" I cried, hiding into his side

"I know Lex, I know it does . . . it's gonna be okay" He soothed me as he helped me into Nate's truck, Rachel had followed us with my stuff and had sat them in my lap

"Lexii, look at me." She stated and grabbed my face, "You need to calm down okay, it's going to be fine. You're going to be fine and for the sanity of you, Embry _and _my Paul; you're gonna need to stop hyperventilating and get it over with. You've broken a bone once before and you can deal with it again. Okay?" She told me fiercely and I nodded, only sniffling now

"Okay" I whimpered as Emby jumped into the driver's side of the car

"Good." She nodded once and tilted my head to kiss my forehead before shutting the car door and waving us off

Emby drove like a maniac to Forks and I had a mini argument with the receptionist about seeing Doctor Cullen, much to Emby's dismay. I had been sent to a little room and most of the pack had followed us, piling into the room

"Hey Carlisle" Seth greeted my doctor as he came back into the room, every wolf other than Seth bared their teeth and let out low growls

"Hello Seth, how are you?" Carlisle replied with a smile, his nose was slightly scrunched up as he spoke and Seth replied with a huge Sethy grin

"I'm good" He nodded and Carlisle nodded once, turning to me

"And how are you? Is the anaesthetic working?" He asked, looking at some paper attached to a clip board in his hands

"I'm fine. I can only feel it little bit though" I nodded, showing him about a centimetre but pulling it up to my eye and squinting through the gap between my fingers

"Okay" He nodded with a chuckle, writing something down

"I like this stuff. It's better than being intoxicated by alcohol; can I get some of this to take home?" I asked, searching for where it was seeping into my hand from

"No. Are you in a better state to answer my questions now?" He asked, looking up from his clip board

"If I can take this stuff home" I bargained

"How did it happen?" He asked, ignoring my bargaining

"Nate hit a baseball and it came flying towards me like zoom and it went bam! And my arm was just like blehh and I was like owww!" I explained, doing actions, it lightened the mood of the room because they all took the time to laugh at me and I grinned, "Do I get my purple cast now?" I whined

"Well I'm going to need to reset the bone and yes, you will need a cast as your arms swelling up hugely" He told me, prodding at my arm and I only winced slightly, "Does this hurt?" He questioned lightly poking my arm and I shook my head

"No. But . . . could you please go like that because your hand is very, very cold and my arm is very, very hot" I asked him, motioning for him to put his palm over the wound

"You know I'm not going to do that Lexii" He pulled a face at me and I poked my tongue out at him, "Now you need to stay calm when I do this okay?" He questioned and positioned himself to straighten up the bone

"Is it gonna hurt?" I questioned

"Slightly" He nodded

"You're lying aren't you" I shook my head at him with a condescending look

"Yes." He stated once and twisted my arm so the bones fell back into place, I let out a scream and the growls from the wolves in here started up again . . . Emby's being the loudest, he also stepped forward to glare menacingly at Carlisle but Paul stepped forward to place a hand on his shoulder and mutter something in his ear

"I will be right back with the things to dress the wound" Carlisle stated, giving both Emby and Paul a funny look. As soon as he had left Rachel came into the room, followed by the rest of the girls and she and Nate sat at the end of the bed looking up at me, Emily stood to the side of Nate and Paul stood to the side of Rachel. Emby climbed into the bed behind me and the others practically swarmed around the bed

"I wasn't being serious when I asked you to break my arm the other day you know." I glared at Nate but a playful grin seeped onto my face so he knew I was only kidding

"Put it this way, you've always wanted to break your left arm" Quil commented, "This is just another bone to add to the list"

"How long is the list now?" Sam asked with a laugh

"Left arm, skull, leg, ankle, this bit" I pointed to the upper part of my arm

"Ankle doesn't count, that was only a fracture" Emily W shook her head at me

"No I've broken my ankle too. Kinda unlucky that it was the same one that I 'fractured' though" I nodded, wriggling my toes about and kicking Nate when he attempted to tickle them

"Are any of you going to leave?" I asked as Carlisle came back into the room with a little trolley of what he needed and a collective 'No' was heard from all the wolves but they did step away slightly

"Shouldn't be too long" Carlisle stated, handing me a lollypop and a page of stickers

"I wondered when I was getting my sticker. Do I get two cause I didn't have one last time?" I asked, undoing the lollypop with Emby's help and picking a sticker I wanted

"Are you going to take two anyway?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yep" I nodded

"There's your answer then" He chuckled, as did a few around the room. I happily sat eating my lollypop in Emby's arms as the two of us distracted ourselves by talking to the guys in the room, I only winced every now and again and the wolves would growl each time I did

"All done" Carlisle stated after a little while as he finished up

"Thank you" I grinned at him with my lollypop still in my mouth, "Does that mean I get to go home now?"

"Yes, it does . . . however, what are we not doing this time?" He raised his eyebrows at me as he asked

"No driving, no kickboxing, no moving heavy boxes, no swimming, no drinking with the tablets your about to give me a prescription for," I listed on my free hand and frowned when I ran out of fingers to count on, the people in the room laughed when Emby offered me his hand to count on, laughing more when I used it, "No paragliding because it looked really fun, no letting people throw stuff at my cast to see how strong it really is, no letting Howey use my cast as a chew toy when it's still attached to me, no running, no falling over and landing on my left arm, and lastly; no having fun!" I grinned sarcastically at him for the last one

"Finally! You get them all!" He chuckled, "I'll see you in a week or so, you'll need to make an appointment at reception"

"Um … can you tell Emmett I said hi, please? And Rose, and Alice, and Jasper, and Esme?" I asked him and he nodded with a smile, "Oh and tell Emmett he owes me $50. Just tell him about my arm and he'll understand" I nodded as Emby helped me down from the hospital bed, Carlisle gave me a funny look before nodding and taking the trolley out with him

"Why does a Cullen owe you $50?" Nate asked rudely

"Because we had a bet" I shrugged, "And I won"

"Did you actually do that stuff with your last cast?" Emby asked, he knew I'd end up telling him about Emmett later

"Yea, I had it changed like 3 times in the space of 3 months" I laughed, Quil nodded agreeing with me

"You might want this," Quil told me, handing me a jumper of some sort as he picked Claire up and walked with her on his hip. I threw it over my head and we filed out of the hospital room

"But now you can't see my stickers!" I whined, taking the stickers off of my bloodied playsuit and putting them on the clean jumper I now had on, Emby shook his head at me and grabbed my good hand before leading me away from the guys and towards reception

"Hey Lexii" The receptionist, Jena, spoke happily to me. I was on first name basis with most of the people here nowadays

"Hey Jen, how much?" I asked, pulling Embry's wallet out of one of his many pockets. I then started to pull out some money but I was stopped

"It's already been paid for and I've booked you in for an appointment a week on Tuesday. The times are on this sheet and this one is your prescription" She told me happily

"Really?" I questioned and smiled slightly when she nodded, "Oh . . . okay, thank Doctor C for me would you please?" I guessed quickly who it was and she smiled knowingly as she handed me the papers

"Bye Lex!" She called

"Bye Jena" I called back as we met the guys outside the hospital

"You better give me those bits of paper or you'll lose them" Emby teased and I hit him, accidentally using my left arm and apparently the anaesthetic had worn off making me hiss in pain and Emby overreact and drag me off to get my prescriptions so he could apologise some more


	50. Chapter Forty Nine

It was Bella's wedding day today. Jake was also home. He was home to see Bella on her wedding day; I had no idea why though. It was just going to upset him more than ever. Rachel was happy, she was finally gonna be able to see her baby brother again, Billy was gonna have his Son back. I kinda knew how they felt right now. However Billy was at the wedding with Seth and Sue, and Rachel was at home with the rest of the girls … the wolves had all gone to make sure Jake didn't kick off at the wedding and the girls had to stay in at the Uley's. Emily Y was baking again with the help of Claire, Emily was babbling with Kim about Jared and Nate, and Rachel and I were sat watching the door for our men and our brothers to return home

"Emily?" I screeched at her, she looked at me like a deer caught in headlights

"What?" She asked, really panicked

"I do _not _need to hear about that. He's my _brother._ That's disgusting!" I yelled at her and she smirked evilly, however a blush still rose into her cheeks

"You'll get over it" She shrugged

"I doubt that. I will never be able to remove the mental image you just put into my head. Thanks babe" I stated sarcastically

"No probs hunnie-pie" She winked at me and I pulled a disgusted face

"QWUIL!" Little Claire screamed at the sight through the kitchen window, dumping the spoon of cookie mixture she had in her mouth back onto the worktop and jumping down from her stool. Rachel was seconds after her out the door and I followed them to see Rachel jumping straight into Jake's arms and hugging her brother tightly. The other three imprints went straight to their imprinters as I did

"Is now a bad time to say I told you so?" I giggled as Embry picked me up by the waist and placed a kiss to my lips

"Nope. I believed you" Damn he was such a suck up.

"Don't you even _dare _do that to me and Dad again. I will hunt you down and I will kill you." Rachel sniffled into her brother's shoulder

"I'm sorry Rach" He seemed to hug her tightly and I felt like I shouldn't be here for their little sibling moment

"You're an idiot. Do you have any idea how fucking dangerous that was?" Leah yelled, breaking the silence and shoving her brother out of the woods. She had hold of his tux and shoes from the wedding and he was now kitted out in a pair of shorts from one of the clothing stashes from around the forest. "Wait till Mom finds out. She'll fucking kill you!" She ranted, glaring at him

"Aw shut up Leah" He shoved her but quickly ran to the other side of the group to hide

"Oi. Respect your elders." Rachel scolded him, slapping him upside the head. She still had an arm around Jake and he had his arm around her shoulders, they'd finished their little sibling hug thingy

"Never mind Mom. I'll fucking kill you! Get your ass here now." She yelled at him

"I'm sorry Lee! I love you really!" Seth tried to hide behind Jake as we all laughed at the two of them

"Don't even get me started on you. Move." She growled at Jake and he actually looked shit scared right now

"No. Don't move! I'll give you Lexii's $50 from Emmett if you don't move!" Seth yelled

"Dude no! I earned that $50 fair and square!" I yelled at him, pointing in his direction accusingly

"Doing what?" Collin exclaimed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively

"Breaking my arm. Don't you dare give him that money." I practically growled at Seth

"You broke your arm for money?" Nate accused

"No! He didn't believe that I had a vision about breaking my arm" I pulled a face at him and jumped down from Emby's arms

"I could do with $50" Jake shrugged, keeping put

"No! My $50. Move!" I yelled at him and the guys laughed as Leah dropped Seth's clothes to the floor and legged it after him into the forest

"So, not much has changed huh?" Jake joked

"Nope" All of us laughed at the same time

"So umm, what happened to the arm?" Jake raised an eyebrow, pointing to my purple cast

"Nate kicked me." I stated seriously

"Dude seriously?" Boom. Gullible as fuck

"No! Just threw a baseball at her. Paul pushed her" Nate mumbled the bit about him but yelled the Paul bit

"That was your fault!" Paul yelled back

"Children?" Sam looked up from kissing Emily's face to scold us

"Um Jake you stink." Emily W scrunched up her face as she spoke, "Sorry but it's true"

"Sorry but I was in a rush" He put two fingers up at her, laughing

"You also need a shave. You don't suit hobo beards" I shook my head at him

"And some new clothes" Kim pitched in

"Alright! Bloody hell!" He yelled, "What is this? Pick on Jake day?"

"No, that's tomorrow" Rachel laughed at her brother, finally going to Paul to greet him as he wished

"I preferred it when you hated him." Jake grumbled

"And I preferred it when you smelled better." Rachel shot back

"Ooo burn!" Jared exclaimed

"Jake Mate, you need to lighten up and stop being so grumpy all the freaking time." I whined at him and curled myself further into Emby's side to keep myself warm. The two of us were the only ones sat in the group of un-imprinted, minus Collin and Brady; they were out on patrol. The imprinted guys were all sat with their girls at the other side of the beach and Quil was playing with Claire at the sea's edge. It had been almost two weeks since he got home, two weeks since Bella had gone off on her honeymoon and two weeks of having to see him moping about. He didn't say anything to my comment; he just turned to glare instead

"Seriously, if you smiled once in a while your life'd be a whole lot better" I nodded, completely ignoring the death glares from him and trying my hardest to hurt Emby's stomach as I jabbed him with my elbow to stop him from growling

"What exactly do I have to smile about Lexii?" He growled and Emby growled back at him

"Well you're alive and kicking, that's a start." I grumbled sarcastically

"Not something you can say about Bella though is it?" He growled at me again

"You heard her at the wedding Jake, she's not gonna get turned till she comes home" Seth added hesitantly

"Because that makes it better?" He was getting angrier and Emby pulled me so I was sat between him and Leah instead of the other side with Jake

"You're not gonna give a shit pretty soon anyways" I stated loudly

"Not give a shit? Of course I'm going to give a shit Lexii! She's my best friend. I love her. You would say the exact same thing if you were in my position." He growled once again

"Oh yea cause Quil's really gonna run of with some sparkly peado and make them turn him into a vampire. Yea, that's gonna happen" I shook my head at Jake

"Would you stop digging yourself a deeper hole please?" Emby pleaded with me

"I'd listen to him if I were you." Jake warned

"What exactly are you gonna do Jake? You know that I'm right and you're just in denial. By the end of the month your seriously not going to give a flying fuck and you're going to be the happiest you've been in a very long time." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest

"What do you mean?" Leah asked, finally speaking up

"I've seen it" I shrugged tapping my head

"I doubt that." Jake growled

"Oh and I haven't been right about everything else I've seen have I? No. Of course not. I was made seer just to fuck up your little minds wasn't I?" I yelled at him

"Lexii please" Embry begged of me as Jake began to shake violently

"Are you guys okay?" Sam yelled over, getting up and making his way towards us. Emily happily coming along too

"Fine. Jake's just being Jake." I muttered, he obviously still heard it, the rest of the guys made their way over and Collin and Brady were just coming out from the treeline for the patrol switchover

"You better shut her up. Now." Jake looked menacingly at Emby, Emby growled violently back at his best friend

"What's going on?" Sam demanded

"Jake refuses to believe that he'll get over Bella in the next month and find someone new" I explained

"I swear to god Ateara." Jake growled at me

"What Jake? You'll do what? You know it's true. You're just not man enough to admit it." I snapped at him and he looked seconds from phasing, I would've found out if Collin didn't run at me, pick me up in a fireman's lift and leg it off of the beach with me. All the while I screamed for him to put me down

"You really are an idiot sometimes. You know that?" He questioned me, finally putting me down about a mile away from the beach

"It's not my fault that he's pining after a soon to be vampire that's going to cause even more trouble than she already has. I hope the sparkly fairy kills her in the fucking process" I stated evilly

"Lexii, we all have some form of hatred for her but don't you think that's going a bit too far?" He gasped at my outburst

"No. The bitch is the reason most things are fucked up in this world." I stated, "It was her fault the Cullen's stayed … that bit doesn't bother me hugely … it was her fault that Edtard decided to have some weird ass fetish with human girls, it was her fault that the James guy went after her, it was her fault that my best friend, my boyfriend and my brother turned into werewolves, it was her fault that all of you turned into werewolves. If it wasn't for her; you, Brady and Seth would be growing at the normal rate for a 13 year old boy instead of with this wolf shit. It was her fault that you all risked your lives to save her sorry ass from that red head bitch. It was her fault that she's practically tearing Jake's heart apart because she's too selfish to tell him she'd rather be with his mortal enemy. It's her fault that I'm gradually losing my other best friend to my brother. I'm convinced it's her fault that I'm a seer. And all because she wants some 109 year old virgin to fuck her brains out. What the hell is fucking wrong with her?" I was still pacing in front of Collin as I finished my rant with a scream and a girly stomp around

"You've got some serious Bella hating going on there haven't you" He chuckled nervously, following my closely with his eyes, Emby would probably kill him if anything happened to me …

"Yes. Yes I do." I nodded, laughing hysterically with him

The days passed and no one had mentioned my conversation with Collin. Well my rant _at _Collin more like … I'd spent almost all of my time with Emby and we'd had a good summer so far, my friends were pissed at me because I spent my time with Emby rather than them, but I did try to make the effort. So much so that I had them in my house at the moment. 12 teenage kids all in one house at the same time, none of us had slept, we'd pulled an all-nighter and now we were currently baking brownies, well taking them out of the oven … we'd already cooked one batch earlier this morning and they were so goooooooooooood!

"FLOSS!" Sam yelled me from the front of the house

"What?" I yelled back, trying to stop the guys from eating my baking

"Come 'ere!" He called back

"Don't you dare eat any of them." I warned the guys and made my way to the front of the house, he was stood in the doorway of the front entrance to my house, "What now?" I questioned him

"Peeps here to see you" He jerked his thumb backwards

"Who?" I asked, looking round the door and grinning; Emby was stood in the doorway, Quil just behind him, "Hey" I smiled hugely at Emby and he grinned back with a wink

"Cand, we need to talk to you" Quil stated seriously, and I stepped to stand beside Sam and see Paul, Jared, Sam, Nate, Collin and Brady stood around my porch

"Sure what's up?" I questioned, smiling at them … they all looked so grumpy.

"In private." Paul glared at Sam

"Sam go get Jay out of my bed, he's been sleeping for hours." I stated, shoving him

"Why do I have to go?" He whined

"Just go. And don't eat any of the brownies either; they'll go straight to your man boobs!" I called after him as he made his way up the stairs; I shut the door behind me and stepped onto the porch

"Why is Jay in your bed?" Emby questioned

"We all stayed up last night, he went upstairs to pee and didn't come back down. Asshole got comfortable in my damn bed!" I grumbled, Emby cracked a smile at that

"Lexii, we need your help" Sam stated quickly getting down to business

"Why?" I asked, how was I supposed to help? I couldn't do anything

"Have you seen anything of Bella in your visions?" Paul questioned, him and Jared were at Sam's flanks

"Yea, she came off her honeymoon a little while ago. Why?" I told them, they knew I didn't like her yet they still did ask this?

"Anything else?" Nate raised his eyebrows in question

"Has Jake been to see her yet? I'm guessing he has?" They all nodded at me and I huffed before going to sit on the porch steps with Brady and Collin, their best friend had gone … the poor guys. The rest of them then came to stand in front of me, "Basically, Edward got her preggers –fuck knows how– she wants to keep the baby, Rose agrees with her but the other Cullen's want to get rid of it. None of you are going to go through with your plan of getting rid of it because your all pussy's and in actual fact you're scared of what Jake will do. He's gonna keep protecting Bella, however at some point he's gonna get pissed off with them all, Edward is going to let him borrow one of their many cars, he's gonna go off to Seattle to force himself to find his imprint. He does so, she's gorgeous, she falls in love with him and we all live happily ever after" I told them, they didn't seem too happy with any of that other than Jake imprinting … I guess I hit a man nerve when I called them all pussy's, maybe?

"And what happens with the Cullen's?" Sam asked, trying to keep calm over my ego/alpha bashing

"Jake is still gonna protect her, she has the baby, she nearly dies because the kid bites her to get out, Edward injects her with venom, unfortunately she lives. The kid gets called EJ –Edward Jacob, how very original– Leah imprints on it and the world goes on." They all looked pretty shocked at this revelation, "I'm kidding by the way. Leah doesn't imprint on it, it turns out to be a girl; Renesmee Carlie Cullen. What a fucking awful name. Why would you subject your child to future bullying? Mind you I doubt the kid would get bullied because people would be too scared of Emmett … not really the point. I probably shouldn't've told you all that really …" I shook my head at them; they all looked completely shocked at what I'd told them

"What makes you think we won't get rid of it?" Paul stated angrily, he was actually shaking a little bit

"Because you're not gonna fight 5 of your brothers and a sister to get to it." I snapped back cockily

"What do you mean 5 brothers and a sister?" Sam yelled at me

"Well come on now, do you really expect Leah to stay in your pack when she can go to Jake's to get away from you and look after her little brother in the mean time?" I asked, Sam looked pissed off and hurt. What a douche.

"Who are the other three?" I looked to Quil as he spoke to me, he was looking pretty fucked up … as was Emby. The two of them looked heartbroken that their best friend had left

"You two" I nodded to the two of them and I saw a cheeky smile appear on both of their faces, "And you" I nodded at Nate and he mimicked the cheeky grin, "Which is why you won't go tearing up shit at the Cullen's. Firstly because neither of you have – or will have an advantage in numbers, secondly because Jake probably already knows of your plans because Leah will have told them and thirdly, if you even think about hurting my brother, my boyfriend or my best friend; broken arm or not, I will beat you all to a pulp and rip out your guts" I ended it with a cute innocent smile, and Nate, Emby and Quil all gave me huge grins

"Oi Lex, were you serious about not eating the brownies?" Jay had popped his head around the front door and quickly asked me

"Um, yea why?" I laughed as I turned to face him

"Damnit. Please say no, and a hell of a lot louder because I do not have $80 right now." He whined, the guy was still looking stupidly tired … something the rest of us oddly weren't

"I really don't care, just make sure I get some" I laughed at him

"I love you so much right now." He stated seriously and shut the door behind him

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Collin asked, looking seriously concerned

"He's really odd when he hasn't had enough sleep" I shrugged, "Is this over now? Because I'm hungry and I want food"

"Only-" Sam started out

"I am not talking strategies with you Sam; I was serious when I said I'd rip out your guts. And Rachel is sadistic enough to help me; this is a promise not a threat." I cut him off, he was looking even more pissed, "Now ether get the fuck off my land or stay put. But either way, I am going inside to eat brownies now. Bye guys" I jumped up, waved at them happily and made my way inside. However my arm got caught on a very hot object, one that pulled me back and made me laugh as I face planted their chest

"I love you so much, it is actually indescribable right now" Emby whispered to me and kissed me softly

"Aww I love you too Emby" I rubbed our noses together and kissed him sweetly, "Step foot up those stairs and I'll feed your dick to the dog." I pointed at Nate who was just starting up the stairs

"So I'm not aloud upstairs in my own home?" I turned just my head to see him raising an eyebrow at me

"No, not when Emily is up there, just out of the shower and no doubt walking around either my room or yours in just her underwear. So get your ass either into the living room or the kitchen because you are not having sex with her whilst all my friends are under the same roof." I stated and Emby chuckled heartily from beside me and kissed my cheek roughly

"Then do you mind vacating the building?" He asked cheekily

"Do you mind me feeding Howey your dick? It shouldn't take him that long … there isn't much of it" Emby high fived me for that before grabbing Nate by the scruff of the neck and dragging him back outside and off somewhere with Quil … apparently they'd already decided to not 'hang' with Sam's posse anymore


	51. Chapter Fifty

**Hey! Long time no see! Sorry it's taken me forever to post, to make up for it I'm adding loads of chapters!**

**I know I don't deserve it but could I get a few reviews please? :)  
**

** .Black Xx**

* * *

LPOV

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Emby asked me for the millionth time tonight, I was led on my back, sprawled across my bed and he was sat on my lower belly, playing with the hem of my shirt

"I'm certain Emby! He's your best friend; if he needs your help and it's helping others then I _want _you to join Jake's pack. Sam's only in it to kill off the baby anyway, whether it's human or not, a baby should never willingly be killed and especially by abortion. I don't stand for that shit and I'm glad that your rebelling against 'oh high and mighty Alpha Sam'" I nodded, giggling as he tickled my tummy now

"Only if you're sure" He checked again, running his hands up my tummy and around to my back to push my shoulder blades up slightly as he crouched over me. He was now straddling me, with his lips inches from mine

"One hundred percent" I nodded, letting him kiss me as he pulled my shirt from my body … my shorts being lost seconds later

"Morning Beautiful" Emily sung, skipping into my room and bouncing onto my bed. She hadn't woken me up, Emby and I had talked a little this morning before we 'went at it' again as he so kindly worded it. She threw herself forward so she was led on her tummy with her face in my direction, the same as me

"Oh dear god, I don't feel it this morning!" I breathed, shaking my head

"You look like you've had a workout" She winked at me

"Believe me I have" I nodded, smiling to myself, I was still butt naked and sticky from the excitement of both last night and this morning

"Has he gone to join Jake?" She asked, only frowning a little

"Uh-huh, he wanted a good time before he went. And hell did I deliver!" I hollered

"Not the only one" She winked again

"Not only was love made last night, fuck was dealt with, and I've been smashed as well. I'm genuinely hurting so much. It's the good kind of hurting though, if that makes sense?" I questioned her, drooling at the image of my Emby all gorgeous and manly, taking care of me like he promised he would

"Oddly enough it does, and I can see that you need a shower. There is some very shiny and possibly sticky substance on your face and your hair isn't the colour it's supposed to be" She chuckled

"The one place he isn't clean and tidy is when we are in bed, and damn is he a dirty, dirty man" I grinned, feeling the stickiness in my hair

"Don't disgust me with details! Go shower!" She demanded for me to leave the room

"I would, but that would require me getting up and out of bed and I doubt that you want to see me naked … am I right?" I questioned her and her face crumpled in disgust

"Oh eww!" She practically screamed and ran out the room, I laughed loudly and slowly made my way around my room, firstly I'd grabbed a robe, I then picked out clothes to wear for the day before quickly jumping in the shower

I was feeling refreshed once I stepped out the shower half an hour later; however I was still hurting – a lot.

"Oh my-" I gasped as I stared at my naked reflection in the mirror, I was covered in bruises! Whether it was the hickeys that were all over and around my breasts or the hand marks that stained my hips and mid thighs, was it odd that I liked them? The bite mark that was over my actual vagina was the one that excited me the most, he'd also hickeyed up the higher parts of my thighs along with my ass and a few over my lower back. I'd put my knickers on quickly and wrapped myself up in my robe before gasping yet again, there was a hickey on either side of my neck and on my right cheek. My right cheek! He'd given my face a hickey!

"Emily?" I yelled her name, it came out panicky as I grabbed my clothing and rushed into my bedroom

"Yea?" I heard her lazily making her way up and coming back into my room, "Is that a hickey on your face?" She exclaimed, practically running the distance from the top of the stairs to the middle of my bedroom

"Yes. He gave me a fucking hickey on my face! There are 46 in total!" I exclaimed back

"What do you mean?" She asked confused, she then screamed and slapped her eyes when I dropped my robe, "Oh dear god. I did not need to see that, Lexii!"

"Seriously Emily, I have 46 hickeys on my body, bruises on my hips and on my damn thighs. Don't get me wrong, I love it when he's rough … but is this taking it a little too far?" I exclaimed, re-examining the ones on my higher thigh

"Please at least put a bra on!" She exclaimed and I laughed at her but did as asked, "Thank you!"

"Look, there are 3 on my ass! There's one there as well!" I whisper exclaimed the last bit as I pointed to my 'lady parts' (quote Emily)

"Are you sure you two aren't into bondage or some shit like that?" She questioned, sniggering to herself

"Fuck off Emily." I glared at her and found new clothing that would cover all my bruises

"Aww you love it really" She laughed

"I am gonna kill him. I'm actually gonna kill him." I stated, shimmying into my skinnies and throwing on my 'Page 3 girls have got nothing on me …' shirt, Emily laughed at the shirt before I threw my hoodie on and zipped it up. She then looked a little scared when I put my socks and then shoes on

"You're not actually gonna kill him are you?" She was wide eyed

"No! I have an appointment" I yelled at her, holding up my casted arm … I'd kinda stretched most of the cuffs on my jumpers by wearing them over the cast. "Why would I kill my boyfriend?" I exclaimed at her

"Oh thank god." She breathed a sigh of relief and skipped off down the stairs, I followed her as I grabbed my phone, iPod, purse, clothes for Leah and inhaler and shoved them in my bag before borrowing my Dad's keys and making my way to the Cullen's home. Carlisle had called to see if I could go there because he needed to keep an eye on Bella, I wasn't really too bothered … I hadn't seen the rest of the Cullen's in a long while

"Hey Doc" I smiled at him as I jumped out my Dad's car, he'd come to meet me at the front door

"How is my favourite patient getting along?" He smiled brightly as we walked through the house

"Good thanks, I'd be better if this could come off today though" I nodded at him, holding up my arm for him to see

"Let's have a look shall we?" He smiled, gesturing for me to go into his office

"Holy cow! Why is this set up like a hospital room?" I asked, walking past the hospital bed, the x-ray machine and some other shit that I didn't know the name of, it all looked very expensive

"It's for Bella, in case something goes wrong" He told me and I nodded in understanding

"So, can I get this taken off today or what?" I asked and he gestured for me to sit on the little bed beside the x-ray machine, "Ooo this is cool" I could actually watch as the machine scanned my arm, it looked really weird

"It seems to be healing up quite nicely, I think we may be able to take it off pretty soon" He told me happily

"Oh yay!" I exclaimed, dancing in my seat. After a little while longer of him doing his doctor spiel, I made my way to the stairs but was caught in a bear hug by Emmett

"You reek of dog Lexii!" He exclaimed at me

"In case you haven't realised Emmett, I actually love smelling like my boyfriend. Who –in my opinion– smells divine" I grinned, laughing as he pretended to throw up before putting me down

"Do you know how sickening you sound?" He raised his eyebrows at me

"Yea that was kinda not in my vocabulary wasn't it" I laughed as the two of us made our way downstairs, Emmett heading straight for the kitchen and me for the door

"Lexii?" Jake questioned me groggily, he was sat beside Bella one of the sofas in the living room

"Hey Jake" I grinned and waved at him before going outside where I was greeted by Emby, Nathan, Quil, Seth and Leah. They were all giving me very odd looks, it made me laugh cause they looked so funny on a wolfs face

"I'm gonna kill you." I glared at Emby, accidently letting a smile seep through. He looked shocked, then scared but then grinned his big wolfy grin and lolled his tongue out to the side

"Do not give me that grin Embry Thomas Call. Because then I will forgive you!" I exclaimed at him, glaring as best I could, "No!" I shielded my eyes from his gorgeous wolfy smile and his pleading eyes and shrieked as his lips touched mine

"I hate it when you do that! It scares the hell out of me!" I slapped his chest forcefully and frowned when it hurt

"I'm sorry, baby" He frowned and kissed me softly again

"You're not though are you? Not for yesterday and not for just now." I glared at him

"Nope" He grinned, popping the 'p'

"I hate you" I shoved him again

"No you don't" He told me playfully

"I know I don't, but I really don't like you at the moment." I poked my tongue out at him and stormed off to the boot of the car

"Don't be so childish!" He whined at me

"Do you know that Jake is staring right at your crotch?" I questioned him and he quickly snapped his head towards Jacob and held his hand over his unclothed groin, "He totally wasn't by the way" And Jake winked at Embry, just to wind him up some more

"What are you even doing Lexii?" He asked me, Jake that is

"Getting Leah's clothes" I shrugged and shut the boot as I brought the pile over to the pale grey wolf, "Don't waste them because your Mom refuses to buy you anymore." I told her sternly and she grinned at me in response, I dumped the pile in the closest bush for her, she'd move them to wherever later, "You're very much welcome"

"Is there anything new from Sam?" Jake asked and I turned around to face him and see that Emby had phased back to a wolf

"Yes. Well not from him, I had a vision this morning. Totally blacked out by the way, fucking stupid shower. Now I have a lump on my head, which hurts if I poke it!" I exclaimed

"Not the point Lexii" Jake made a face at me

"Sorry, anyway" Emby padded over to me at this point and nudged at my belly, I understood what he was doing and reached to scratch between his ears, "Basically, you're gonna get a visit from Paul, Jared and Collin either later today or tomorrow and they're gonna try and bribe you to go home. But I wouldn't go if I were you because they only wanna kill Bella's baby and I've told them that I'll rip their guts out if they do because abortion is evil. Especially if it kills the mother in the process." I nodded and he growled lowly in response. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were out the front door in seconds after hearing me, Carlisle at the front of them

"What's this about Lexii?" Carlisle asked, Edward looking like his head was about to pop off

"Nothing, they won't do anything because they're pussy's. I've already told them that too" I shrugged smiling

"You ruin all my fun." Emmett whined at me

"Lexii, this is serious. What have they said?" Carlisle questioned me

"They're not going to do anything; they only plan on trying to get this lot back on their side so they can kill you guys because you have to break the treaty to keep Bella alive in this situation" I explained and I watched as Emmett's eyes lit up

"I'm not going to let you hurt them." I stated

"Seriously? Carlisle?" He whined

"Emmett." Jasper warned him

"We are hoping it won't come to that, we are trying to sort the problem" Carlisle told me calmly

"Problem? It's still a damned baby! Even if it's stronger than a normal kid, doesn't mean you can get rid of it. What would you have felt like if you found out your grandad tried to get rid of you whilst you were in your Mom's belly?" I exclaimed

"As you can tell, Lexii isn't too keen on abortions …" Nate spoke suddenly, I jumped slightly because I didn't realise he'd phased human

"So you'd rather Bella died?" Edward yelled at me

"She's willing to let it happen, plus … the kids gonna have a life anyway, shouldn't you just be happy with that?" I shrugged obviously at him

"If she makes that decision then we'll have to figure out another way to keep her alive" Carlisle interrupted Edward before he could say anymore

"You're gonna keep her alive after a vampire baby has ripped through her stomach? How do you plan on doing that?" I cocked an eyebrow

"The treaty says nothing about injecting venom" Edward stated cockily

"And what? That isn't going to work, you'd have to bite her to let the venom spread quicker" I was just as cocky

"It may not come to that" Carlisle tried to calm us and I felt a wave of calm hit me

"It will, I've seen it." I stated, "Nightmares more like" I muttered, pulling a face, "Jasper! You're freaking me out!" I yelled randomly, him and Emmett began laughing, loudly. My emotions were going everywhere! It really wasn't fair

"I'm sorry Lexii" He told me in his southern drawl, still laughing. I send a playful glare in his direction and the wolves all scowled at me

"Could you keep us posted please, Floss?" Jake asked of me

"Of course" I nodded my head at him with a grin, "You'll know as soon as I do" I stated and they all gave me nods in thanks

"I know you'll probably hate me for saying so, but could you steer clear of Sam's pack as much as possible? We don't know what they're capable of" Jake warned me and I gave him an odd look before nodding, they wouldn't hurt an imprint would they? I glanced to Emby and realised that Jake was doing this on his behalf

"Sam's an asshole anyways" I shrugged and smiled as the 'humans' laughed and the wolves barked – their way of laughing

"Your phone's ringing" Emmett told me and I turned to my Dad's car to pull the phone out of my bag, it was Sam's house phone

"The fuck do you want, Sam? You've got more chance of being the next pope than you have of me helping you in any way shape or form." I snapped down the line

"It's me" Rachel spoke worriedly

"Oh hey Rach, what's up?" I stayed close to my car, facing the inside of it as I chatted

"I'm meeting up with a few of my college friends in Port Angeles in a few days and we're going fancy dress clubbing. I was wondering if you had anything in my size" She spoke a little nervously

"Probably will do, come over to mine in about 45 minutes and we can have a look in the loft" I told her happily

"Will do" She still seemed hesitant in the way she was talking

"Rachel, are you okay?" I checked with her and I felt the pack moving closer to me, not that anything of the sort would help

"Yea, well no. Sam wants to know why you went to the Cullens" She finally let out a breath as she spoke and I knew she didn't want to be the middle man

"Tell him that it's none of his damn business" I stated and heard a faint buzz as Sam spoke

"Look I don't want to be the middle man here" She stated and passed the phone to someone else

"Lexii-" Sam's voice was a warning tone but I didn't hear the rest of it as I had hung up on him. Not wanting to listen to a word he says

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Jake asked me as soon as I had hung the phone up; I turned to see all of them in human form now, including Leah

"Sam's being an asshole again" I explained

"I'm coming back with you." Leah exclaimed, making her way to the car

"We don't need to start any unnecessary trouble Leah" Quil warned her

"I'm beta in this pack and I'll do whatever the fuck I like. I'm not having him bully my best friend; she sounded fucking terrified on the phone!" She exclaimed, slamming the door behind her and tapping her knuckles on the window to calm herself down

"One of us needs to come with you" Embry told me, glancing to Leah then back at me

"She'll be okay, she just needs to rant" I told him reassuringly

"Are you sure?" He checked and I nodded before he caught my lips in a soft yet passionate kiss

"Get a damn room would you?" Quil yelled disgustedly and we pulled away chuckling at my cousin

"Be careful" Emby warned me, I nodded once, "I love you"

"I love you too, but you should know that I still haven't forgiven you. The weather is starting to get nice again and I can't even wear shorts because of you and your damn sex drive" I glared at him as I spoke but he knew I loved it really, everyone at the Cullen's drive made noises of disgust

"Leave! Leave! I don't need to hear this!" Nate exclaimed at the two of us, shooing me into the car. I laughed at them as I ran around the car to jump inside, "Call us if she kicks off" Nate warned me

"Fuck off. Like you wouldn't do the same in my position." Leah had dropped the window to talk to them

"I would, but I wouldn't be stupid enough to not take someone else with me" He told her

"Shut the fuck up, the two of you." Jake snapped at them

"My thoughts exactly." I nodded as I sped out of the Cullen's drive

"Honestly Leah, I'm fine!" Rachel exclaimed at Leah as she looked through more and more of my fancy dress outfits having found about 5 that she liked so far

"You sounded terrified on the phone Rach! You can't let people bully you!" Leah yelled back, finding outfits she thought Rachel should wear

"I'm not letting people bully me! I'm Rachel Black for crying out loud!" Rachel looked as if she was starting to get more and more upset about this. "I'm terrified. I'm absolutely terrified. My boyfriend is on one side, my brother on the other … I don't know what to do Leah! How am I supposed to choose? How the hell do I pick between an imprint and a bloodline? I love Jake to pieces, don't get me wrong … but I think I love Paul 10 times more. Obviously it's a different kind of love and it's in totally different contexts …" She trailed off, not sure what to say

"It looks like you just chose your side, sweet" I told her softly and she took a deep breath as she looked over to me

"Oh my god! What is that on your face?" She yelled, running over to me and moving my head with my chin to look at my cheek. I'd literally just finished removing the makeup from my face so my hickeys were now seen easily

"It's a damn hickey. Emby did it." I grumbled, "Look!" I showed her the ones on my neck too and she gasped in surprise

"I'll fucking kill the little shit. How dare he bruise you like this!" She exclaimed, rubbing her thumb over the one on my cheek

"This is nothing Rachel, I have 46 in total." I told her and she looked almost fit to burst

"46?" She shrieked angrily

"Yep. All over." I nodded once, "My boobs, my stomach, my ass. Damn he even left one there" I told her, pointing to my 'lady parts', "I can't wear shorts because they're all over my thighs. I can't wear vest tops either because they're on my shoulders!"

"I didn't know Embry had it in him!" Leah laughed to herself

"Paul's rough in bed, but hell … 46?" Rachel was now sniggering too

"I look and sound pissed about it, but I'm really not." I shook my head and the three of us laughed heartily

"There's no way he did that many in one go" Leah shook her head

"6 times; 4 last night, 2 this morning. I'm still knackered now! I had to have power naps in between each but he kept waking me up" I gestured to my body and they guessed how he had woken me up

"I'm proud Lexii, I really am" Leah patted my head with a grin

"So am I, I mean even Paul and I don't go that many times!" Rachel exclaimed with a laugh

"I'm surprised about that, he's had enough practice" Leah laughed as Rachel slapped her for her words, "Come on! He isn't even that good!"

"What? How do you even know?" Rachel almost screamed at her best friend with a completely shocked expression

"Because we fucked after Sam and I broke up, he was my rebound guy" Leah explained to a still shocked looking Rachel

"Booty call more like" I faked a cough

"Like you can say anything?" Leah laughed

"Wait! You have too?"Rachel questioned me

"Noo!" I shook my head wildly, "I've only ever been with Emby like that. I almost lost it to Paul though; we'd been dating for like 2 weeks when I found out he was only 'dating' me to get a quick fuck. It nearly happened as well, you'll be surprised the amount of times I almost lost it before I actually did" I told them and Leah and Rachel became shocked only at my last revelation

"How many?"

"Who?"

"Why didn't you go through with it?"

"Does Embry know?"

"Does he know the guys?"

"It was guys right?" They threw all these questions at me and I laughed in response

"Too many to count, it just didn't feel right. They weren't _the one_" I shook my head, "And yes, they were all guys"

"Who?" They both asked in unison

"Well … Olly Call was one of them" I admitted quietly, flaming up

"As in Embry's cousin?" Rachel exclaimed and I nodded, "No way?"

"Yes way, we went out for most of Junior High and we attempted a long distance relationship when I moved here but it didn't work. When I went up to Neah I was over at his one day and we almost did, the only reason we didn't is because his Mom came home … there was quite a few moments like that with Olly" I nodded and the glint in their eyes told me they couldn't wait to gossip, "You can't tell a sole. Especially Emby." I warned them and they deflated

"But Lexii?" They whined – again in unison

"No buts. You can't tell him, _please_" I was almost begging at this point, "He'll be heartbroken"

"You're such a bore." Leah huffed, she'd have a hard time keeping that out of her mind, I can tell.


	52. Chapter Fifty One

LPOV  
I hadn't seen Emby in a couple of days and it was really starting to get me down, I was getting more snappy around the house and me and Mom had been having major arguments over stupid things. Dad was always the one to come and sort it out because we were too stubborn to do so; either that or I tried to spend as much time out of the house and with my friends. Even they could tell I was down a lot now, Sam always tried his best to put a smile on my face though, he'd always know how to make me chuckle. Even now, there was a bunch of us hanging out in the park as it was another nice day and he was acting like a clown to keep a smile on my face

"I've got a surprise for you" He sung, slinging an arm around my shoulders grinning wildly

"What's that?" I was still laughing from one of his crappy jokes about cats, he didn't say anything, only turned me to face the woods where I saw a gorgeous figure emerge from

"EMBY!" I screamed, running at him and jumping to hug him. Thankfully he caught me, chuckling as he squeezed me tightly

"Someone missed me?" He laughed, holding onto my thighs as I wrapped them around his waist and kissing me lightly

"Like you wouldn't believe" I nodded, keeping my arms around his neck and playing with the hair on the nape of his neck

"I can't stay long-" He started out and I whined, gripping his hair tighter

"But you just got here!" I exclaimed

"I know baby, I just came to tell you some great news" He grinned, kissing the pout on my lips

"What's that?" I questioned, kissing him again

"Jake imprinted" He told me, with the hugest smile on his face

"I told you!" I exclaimed excitedly, "When is he bringing her to La Push? I wanna meet her. She's gorgeous isn't she? And her hair is amazing. And she likes cars which is good! Because Jake does too! And she's girly as well as tomboyish! So she suits Jake perfectly! She's so much better than that bitch Bella, she just broke his heart, but Lizzie won't I know she won't" I ranted excitedly and he chuckled heartily at me, "What?" I exclaimed

"You're so adorable when you rant like that" He told me, kissing me quickly

"But I'm right though aren't I!" I nodded wildly

"Of course you are baby, anyone is better for him compared to Bella" He nodded with me, "Hey, you know you've missed me?" He asked

"I nearly died without you!" I gasped; he chuckled because he knew I was over reacting

"And I missed you more …" I shook my head really quickly at him, kissing his lips softly, "Have you got a few hours?" He winked, kissing me sensually

"I have all the time in the world for you, you gorgeous man!" I giggled as he peppered kisses all over my face

"Come on, my Mom's at work so my place is empty" He whispered, nibbling on my ear lobe as he walked us toward his place

"Hang on a sec, I need to get my bag" I told him, jumping down from his grasp and running over to my friends to grab my bag

"Use protection kids!" Sam yelled at us and I ran backwards so I could grin at him and wave before Emby scooped me up in his arms and ran with me to his home

"I love you" I whispered, cuddling into my man's side

"I love you too, baby" He rolled over so we were face to face and hugged me tightly, "I've missed you so much these past couple of days" He muttered into my ear

"Me too" I nodded into his chest, getting myself comfortable

"EMBRY!" I heard my brother yelling, at first I thought it was a dream that is until a jug of water was thrown over me

"WHAT THE FUCK NATHAN!" I shrieked, shooting upwards in the bed and quickly covering myself with the duvet, Emby groggily sat up, kissing my head sweetly

"You were supposed to be back 4 hours ago." Nate scolded Emby

"Well it's not his fault if he's tired is it?" I snapped, glancing to the clock beside the bed. 1:30 am. He'd woken me up at half one in the fucking morning!

"Well if he wasn't pining over you the whole time then maybe he could actually get some sleep!" He yelled at me

"Like you don't do the same for Emily! Oh wait, you come home and spend every night with her. I don't get that. So just fuck off yea?" I threw my shoe at him, it was the closest thing to hand that wouldn't break and didn't require me to accidentally flash at my brother

"What the hell is going on in here?" Steph came storming into the room, clad in a pair of dark blue PJ's and big boot slippers

"Steph, kick him out!" I whined, pointing at Nate

"Why the hell are you in my house? How did you even get in here?" She yelled and I laughed at the scared look on Nate's face, Emby was now asleep on my shoulder, the guy really was worn out

"Embry should've been in work hours ago" Nate told Steph, now looking scared for his life

"Well seeing as though my son has been in 'work' for 5 days straight, do you think maybe you could give him a break and let him spend some time at home with Al?" She questioned him and Nate nodded quickly in agreement with her, "Good, now do you mind leaving because it is half past one in the morning and I have work tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am" He nodded quickly and proceeded to climb back out Emby's window, Steph turned to smile at me, holding back laughter

"Come on, you can't sleep in that bed, you'll catch your death" Steph gestured for me to get up and drag Emby with me

"Umm …" I started to fiddle with the duvet that was covering me and shift about in the bed, finally realising that I was sat naked in the same room as my boss, being the same woman as my boyfriend's Mom

"It's been one of those visits has it?" She chuckled, I felt my face flame up as she spoke and went over to her son's chest of drawers, she threw one of his shirts and two pairs of boxers at me, "Put these on and go and get some sleep in the spare bedroom" She told me before making her way back to her own bedroom

"Emby!" I shoved him once I heard Steph's loud snores pick up again

"Yea baby?" He questioned, dragging us back to a laying down position and snuggling into me

"No, you gotta put these on" I told him, putting a pair of the boxers in his hands. He didn't do anything with them, only nuzzled his face into my hair … it was now dry because his heat had dried it off, one of the perks of having a boiling hot boyfriend. I huffed as I unclamped his hands from around my waist and stood up to put the shirt and boxers over my own body before dressing Emby in the other pair and dragging him up and out of the bed. The easiest way for me to drag him was by standing with his chest to my back and pulling on his arms so he'd walk forward, me balancing him

"Shh, lay down Emby" I whispered to him as I pulled back the covers and dropped him, he really was out of it. He pulled me with him and the two of us quickly fell back to sleep in the nice clean bed

"Baby, why are we in the spare room?" Emby asked me groggily, kissing my forehead, "Did you dress me?" He picked up the covers quickly

"Well I doubt your Mom would've wanted to catch an eyeful" I chuckled; I'd been awake for a little while, just watching him sleeping. He was such a cutie when he was asleep, there were no troubles in the world when he slept, well … no troubles in his world. His baby features came out when he slept, the big boyish grin, his cute scrunched up nose, and although you couldn't see them because of his lids, his eyes were bigger – if at all possible

"I don't understand" He shook his head at me, holding me closer

"Nate came here last night, yelling at you because you weren't back yet-" I began

"Oh crap, I should've gone back hours ago!" He exclaimed, "What time is it?" He scrambled to get up, but I grabbed his forearms and tried my best to keep him in place

"Don't worry about it Emby, Jake called me earlier to say that you weren't to go to Forks today. He said that you had to spend the day with me because the others who were imprinted had been home to spend time with their girls and you'd always been stuck covering their shifts" I explained and he visibly relaxed, wrapping his arms around me

"That is true" He nodded, placing a light kiss to my lips and resting his cheek on the top of my head, "So tell me why we aren't in my bed?" He asked, drawing patterns on my belly, under his shirt

"Because Nate threw water over us, to wake us up. However you were dead on your feet so you have no idea what happened" I chuckled, giggling when he slapped my belly softly to scold me for laughing at him

"What do you want to do today then? I'm all yours" He questioned, continuing with tracing patterns over my belly

"I don't really care as long as I'm with you for the whole day. To make up for the past 5 days" I told him, turning my head to kiss his chest

"Aww aren't you a cutie pie!" He chuckled, laughing louder when I hit him, "How about I treat you today? Take you up to Port Angeles, do a bit of shopping and have something to eat?" He asked sweetly

"You're offering to take me shopping?" I sat up and turned to face him, he frowned because I'd moved but then changed his facial expression to a smile and nodded at me, "But you hate shopping with me!" I exclaimed

"No, I hate shopping when I have no money to spend on you. I can do that today" He grinned

"From where?" I asked quickly

"The council pay us now to look after the Quileute people, plus I've had some money saved up from my job at Sue's diner" He told me with a smile

"I don't want you spending your money on me silly! You earned that, you spend it on you!" I told him, leaning down to peck his lips

"Well I want to spend it on you. So get your gorgeous tush into that shower and get ready, because we are going to Port Angeles today." He ordered me and I laughed as he pretended to push me out of the bed, smacking my ass as I finally got up and made my way to the bathroom

I had a quick shower today, washing my hair and removing Emby's liquids from my body before wrapping a towel around myself and making my way to his bedroom to put my clothes on from yesterday, as I was making the two of us breakfast he had a shower himself and once breakfast was over we went to my house so I could change into fresh clothes

"Beautiful" He commented as I skipped into the living room and gave him a twirl, Mom was out doing the weekly shop and Dad was still in bed. He got today off so he could sleep … he hadn't been too well lately, mostly stress from me and Mom being at each other's throats all the time

"Thanks" I grinned back at him; I was wearing a sleeveless skater dress with a colourful tropical print that came to mid-thigh and a plaited tan belt that went around my waist, I had a denim gilet on over the top of it with brown platform wedges on my feet, they had a lace up style with multiple cut out shapes in mock suede. My bag being a similar colour to my shoes was a mini satchel that I had thrown over my shoulder with all of the essentials in it. My right arm was cluttered with bangles, my left arm still having my cast on it, it was ugly and I hated it.

"We can go to Emily's quickly to get my stuff from Rachel then we go to Port Angeles, yea?" I questioned him

"I hope you know that I'm gonna stay in the car right, it'd be _way_ too awkward for me to go inside" He told me, kissing me quickly and grabbing my hand to lead me out of the house and up to the car. I jumped in the passenger seat and used the mirror on the sun protector thingy to fiddle with my hair before sitting back and putting my seatbelt on, as soon as Emby got in the car we were off to Emily's

"I'll be two minutes" I told him, kissing him quickly and running up to the house

"I'm counting!" He winked at me and I grinned back before knocking on the door and walking inside

"Hello?" I called into the house; it felt weird being in here without Emby

"The kitchen Floss!" Emily called back

"Hey" I smiled awkwardly; Sam and Paul were in here with Kim, Emily and Rachel. I think Claire was out with Quil at the moment, he was at the park with her or something like that…

"Take a seat sweetie; do you want something to eat? Something to drink?" She was still acting like the Mother even though Sam and Paul were looking quite hostile towards me

"No I'm okay thanks, Emby's waiting for me in the car" I told them and Sam and Paul made this strange noise towards me, I wasn't really sure what it was to be honest, "I just came to get my stuff from Rachel" I smiled at her

"Oh yea, hang on a sec" She nodded, running off to the living room and coming back with a bag, "I got the marks off of it that I told you about and the hair thing messed up so I fixed that too" She handed me the fancy dress outfit, "And here …" She held her hand out for Paul to hand her his wallet, "is your $50 I borrowed" She grinned at me, pulling the money out of Paul's wallet and handing me it

"Nice doing business with you" I smiled back, stuffing the money into the pocket of my gilet, "Was it a good night?"

"Yea it was fab! It's surprising how much I forgot about them over the summer" She laughed about something that had happened on her night out

"Oh, by the way, I don't know if you're supposed to know this yet but you're his sister so I'm guessing you are, Jake imprinted" I grinned wildly

"No way?" She squealed, grinning wildly

"Yea" I nodded, "She's called Lizzie, I haven't actually met her yet but I think I know her" I grinned

"When is he bringing her to meet me?" She exclaimed

"I don't know, but if it's who I think it is then you are going to love her! And I think she will have the same feelings for you." I laughed and she was literally buzzing, her whole form was bouncing

"Who is she, Lexii?" Sam asked, it also sounded kinda mean the way he spoke to me

"I'm 17 years old Sam, not 5. You can speak to me like an adult you know." I glared at him

"Who is she Lexii?" He asked again, sounding not as mean this time

"I'm not sure, I don't really wanna tell you if it's not who I think it is" I shrugged

"Is she pretty?" Rachel asked, still bouncing a little

"Yea" I nodded, "She's gorgeous"

"Is she single?" Kim questioned

"Why are you after someone Kimmy?" I winked at her

"No! I meant because Jake seems to go for girls who are already in a relationship" She chuckled

"Ooo bitchy" Emily and I rehearsed together

"I didn't mean it bitchy!" She whined

"I know, we're only playing with ya!" I laughed, "I have to go anyways, I'll see you kids some when" I waved at them as I skipped out the house, the girls called goodbye as I left, Sam and Paul saying nothing

"Got it?" Emby asked, waiting for me to put my belt on

"Yep" I nodded, throwing the bag into the back of the car and clipping my safety belt in place

"Why were Sam and Paul acting like dicks? You haven't done anything wrong!" He exclaimed as he pulled out of the drive way

"Leave it Baby, it's not worth it" I told him softly, resting a hand on his forearm that was on the gear stick and stroking it softly with my thumb

"Oh my god, Emby look! It's Jake and Lizzie!" I grabbed his arm and shook it about, staring straight at the two of them as they bonded over a plate of chips, "He could've come up with something a little more romantic than chips in a mall! What happened to the Jakey we all know and love?" I whisper exclaimed, Emby was chuckling at me and complied when I dragged him over to a table that allowed me to watch them from a distance and still look normal

"I love you, you know that?" Emby laughed at me, sliding into a booth we'd found, we'd just been to drop off all the bags into the car … He'd proper spoilt me today, I felt bad because he was spending all his money on me, but at the same time I loved that he wanted to spend all his money on me … was that weird?

"Aww I love you too" I grinned at him, leaning over the table to kiss him sweetly. I grabbed his hand and took it with me to hold between my own, "Thank you for today Emby, I'm so thankful that you are my man" I told him, grinning hugely when I saw a smug yet proud grin on his face

"And I'm thankful that you are my girl, I don't know what I'd do without you" The two of us leaned over the table to rub our noses together before leaving a soft kiss against each other's lips

"Let's go get some food" I laughed as his face lit up and he practically dragged me towards the buffet styled bars

The whole time we were in the food court we were keeping an eye on Jake and Lizzie; they seemed to be getting on pretty well. This was a pretty good thing! Me and Emby were acting really flirtatious with each other, stealing each other's food, feeding one another, generally acting like we were when we first started dating … although we were still like this sometimes now. We'd had a few compliments from passers-by, saying that we were a really cute couple. This old couple had told us that they were exactly the same when they were our age, this then got Emby and I excited about being together when we were old and wrinkly

"Thank you for today" Emby stated, he was led on my bed, watching me happily put all my new clothes away … he'd even bought me a Tow Mater teddy, which I absolutely _loved._

"No, thank _you_!" I exclaimed, skipping over to him and climbing over his chest, "I had a great time today and I love all the stuff you bought me! You generous, gorgeous man" I grinned kissing him after each word in the second sentence

"I'm glad" He grinned, sitting us up and hugging me tightly

"Wove you" I bumped our noses together

"Wove you more" He smiled, doing the same

"Nu-uh" I shook my head, kissing him quickly so he couldn't argue back. It turned heated quickly and I began to pull off his polo shirt, he then proceeded to help me out of my gilet and undo the zip at the back of my dress

"Oh dear god!" Nate screamed like a little girl and I heard a slap, probably his hand over his eyes, "The fuck guys! Dad is just downstairs!" He exclaimed as the two of us broke away, "The door is wide open too!" He really was disgusted. Emby was chuckling away to himself, however I was pretty horrified. My brother just walked in on us about to have sex

"Oh my god, this is gross!" I exclaimed, jumping off the bed and redoing the zip up

"Oh you don't say!" Nate exclaimed sarcastically

"You can look now!" I yelled at him

"I don't think I want to" He shook his head, still not removing his hand

"Emily is stood in the corner, butt naked and waiting for you!" I exclaimed, laughing my ass off when he automatically dropped his hand and stepped further into the room to look around

"And you said we were disgusting!" Emby exclaimed, laughing hard

"Shut the fuck up, okay!" Nate growled

"Shouldn't you be in Forks?" I asked once I'd calmed down

"No, I'm going to Emily's in a bit" He shook his head at me

"See, now that isn't fair!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot

"Why not?" He almost yelled at me

"Because you spend every night with Emily yet I don't get to spend that time with Emby because he's covering you're damned shift!" I glared at him as Emby came to stand behind me and snake his arms around my waist

"It's okay, I don't mind" He told me, kissing the back of my head

"I do! Emily knows exactly how I've been the past week yet she still doesn't give you up every now and again so _I _can spend some time with _my boyfriend_!" I exclaimed

"How have you been?" Emby questioned, worry seeping into his voice. The same kind of worry was now plastered over Nate's face

"Don't worry" I shook my head at the two of them

"Well you can't say that and not elaborate!" Nate stated

"Well I've been really snappy with people, me and Mom have world war 10 most days and Sam Wayman's been keeping me smiling by being a total dork the whole time" I chuckled to myself as I ended, he really did succeed in brightening my moods a little

"A man's biggest mistake is giving another man the opportunity to make his woman smile" Nate shook his head at Emby

"Shut up. I'm not a whore." I glared at my twin and kicked him

"And if that's the case, you've failed miserably because Emily was laughing her ass off yesterday at some of the lads." Emby added, he must've been watching us for a little while before Sam told me he was there

"So you fail." I poked my tongue out at Nate as me and Emby high fived

"Shut the fuck up." He glared at me and I kicked him again, although it did nothing … again

"Go on then, go fuck your girlfriend after you walked in on me and Emby" I shooed him off sarcastically

"Great, because I'm gonna be able to get that image out of my head now aren't I?" He complained, stalking off down the stairs and out the door

"Now, where were we?" Emby whispered, kissing my neck softly

"Don't, I feel really gross after Nate walking in" I stepped away from him and shook my head, going to climb on my bed and sit resting against the headboard

"So not only has he pissed my girl off, but he's ruined my sex life now too" He grumbled, obviously trying to make me smile. It worked. I grinned at him as he crawled up my bed and stopped in front of me

"He hasn't ruined your sex life, baby" I laughed at him, pecking his lips softly

"He hasn't?" He questioned, straddling my lap and softly kissing my neck

"Lock the door" I told him and he grinned at me before complying

"I know about Paul … and Olly" Emby whispered to me, we were led in bed still, falling in and out of sleepiness and talking occasionally. This topic had me frozen in his arms and totally wide eyed

"You know that I didn't _do_ anything, right? You were my first ever time" I told him, relaxing a little as he reached to kiss any part of my skin that he could without moving too much

"I know that, I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me" He continued to kiss my exposed skin

"Did Leah not tell you the whole conversation? I didn't want you to get hurt" I explained, turning my head to look him right in the eye

"That's a stupid ass reason, Lexii." He told me

"Well you hate it when I talk about ex's so I just assumed you didn't want to know about my near cherry popping experiences" I replied in the same accusing tone

"But Paul? And Olly? Really Lexii?" He looked at me with raised eyebrows

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Embry." He knew I was being serious by the name so he dropped the subject, returning to kissing my skin softly to send me back to sleep


	53. Chapter Fifty Two

LPOV

Bella's baby had finally been born. Jake's pack was still keeping in touch with the Cullens, they were still 'guarding' the Cullens from Sam's pack. All very ridiculous if you ask me. I didn't quite understand why they needed to be separated still, but apparently 'they still had different views' that's what Emby said anyway. Once we'd gone back to school – yes Nicky, Steph, Billy, Mom and Sue had made them all go back in the September term – the two different packs were still separated to the point where they even sat at different tables. Which I thought was mean; because it was only Collin and Brady that were still in school from 'the other pack' and Seth was their best friend. They looked so lonely without the rest of the pack. It was even to the point where I refused to sit with Jake's pack and purposely went to make conversation with the two of them, a lunch that was actually very entertaining. My studies were a lot harder now, I really needed to knuckle down and sort out my Uni applications. I was attempting to get in on Textiles scholarships, something that was easier said than done.

"Floss!" Mom had shouted me from the bottom of the stairs; I was actually sat in my room doing coursework that had been set on the first week back. The first bloody week!

"What?" I yelled back, sketching out some ideas for my garments

"Embry's here to take you to the meeting!" She told me

"Well why didn't Emby tell me that himself when he came up here?" I questioned, stopping my sketching, grabbing my bag that had already been kitted out with stuff that would stop me from being bored and making my way down the stairs

"Because your father has got him discussing futures" Mom rolled her eyes

"Not again." I grumbled, "Dad! Leave him alone. We're going out okay?" I questioned, grabbing Emby's arm and dragging him out the door with me

"Thank you. I don't think I could've lasted another lecture on buying houses and budgeting" He shook his head at me and helped me into the passenger seat of his car. We were going to a pack meeting. It wasn't really a pack meeting to be honest. It was more of an argument that could never get out of control because Emily would kill anyone who phased in her house.

"Is this really necessary?" I questioned as we met Leah at the front door and walked in together. I thought it was odd how they still walked straight into her home even though they were on different sides now

"Yes. It is Lexii." Sam stated

"Keep the trap shut." Paul warned me

"It's a free country; I'm aloud to say anything I want to." I childishly poked my tongue out at him and he smiled at me, doing the same thing as I was pulled into a sofa seat with Emby. Me on his lap because there wasn't enough room for me to sit anyplace else, I had sat facing him because there was no conversation at the moment – we were waiting for the elders to get here first

"Hey Embry? I'm proud of you man!" Paul exclaimed, chuckling to himself as I looked at him in confusion

"Why? What have I done?" Emby asked, seeming just as confused as me

"46? That's quite an achievement" Jared joined in and I felt my face go beetroot red and my eyes go as wide as saucers. I turned back to Emby to see him sat with a smug look on his face however his skin still tinged pink

"I'm gonna kill Rachel." I muttered as I threw my face into Emby's chest to hide my embarrassment, everyone in the room laughed their asses off at me and if it was under different circumstances, I would've been happy. It was as if there was no division between two packs, we were one big happy family again as they all laughed at my expense. I never really cared too much that the pack knew of my sex life through the mind link, but today it was so much worse. Plainly because it had been Rachel and Leah that told them rather than my Emby

"I don't know what you're all laughing at, but you better be using contraception with my grandaughter, Call." Pa warned as he came into the house with Sue and Billy, he always had a sixth sense about conversations he was walking into. The warning in his tone had everyone go completely silent, but then begin sniggering again – yet again at my damned expense!

The meeting had soon started after this and the discussion was as I had predicted; completely pointless. Sam's pack tried to get Jake's pack to re-join and make one pack again, Sam was the only one who wanted this. Sam wanted to continue being Alpha to the tribe; his pack was the only ones who wanted this. Sam's pack wanted to destroy Bella's kid; once again … they were the only ones who wanted this. I'd stopped listening to be quite honest with you. I'd began playing on a Game Boy Colour I'd found the other day, it was hidden under my bag, but Emby could still see the screen and was giving me hints on where I needed to go, if and when I wasn't sure. I had finally had enough. I stopped my game and huffed as I fell back into Emby's chest

"May I ask a question?" I held my hand up as if I were in school and the imprints smiled, chuckling away at me

"Is it a sensible question?" Jake asked, raising his eyebrow at me. My last few comment's had been really inappropriate and hilarious for both me and Pa … I certainly got my humour from him and Dad

"Well it's two really. The first is, shouldn't Great Grampa Quil be here seeing as though he was part of the original pack?" I asked my first question

"He was too fragile to get out today, sweetie" Pa answered for me and I nodded, smiling at him

"Cool, now my second question is; why do you want to kill Bella's baby?" I asked, looking over at Sam's pack

"It's a danger to human life Lexii, do you not know the stories of infant vampires?" Sam exclaimed at me

"Of course I know the stories Sam. I don't think anyone heard the Quileute stories as much as I did as a kid." I glared at him; most of my life was listening to the legends. Near enough all of that time I'd bribed said stories out of my Dad, my Uncle and my grandparents, I was completely in love with them! "What I'm saying is; why do you want to kill Renesmee? Firstly she's the cutest thing ever. Secondly, she's still a little girl who just wants to be happy, and thirdly; it isn't her fault that her parents are the most messed up people to walk the planet." I ranted, shifting myself in Emby's lap

"Exactly. Just because she's half vampire doesn't give you the right to take her life away from her." Quil backed me up

"But she is part vampire; we don't know what she could do!" Jared exclaimed

"So? Werewolves are just as unpredictable as vampires, yet it's still okay for you to have kids." I stated, shrugging, "This is a purely hypothetical case, plainly because it would never happen, but what if Emily popped out a wolf baby three days ago and it had just sprouted fur and went on a rampage to kill the population of La Push? You wouldn't kill the kid because it'd be Emily's baby. So why is there a difference with Renesmee?" I asked them and they seemed a little stumped

"I know where you're coming from Lexii, I know that you love all children and everything, but the point that Sam is trying to make is that this half vampire child is really very unpredictable. We have no idea as to what she is going to do next, who will be her first meal" Pa tried to explain to me

"No disrespect or anything Pa, but I don't think you understand _my _point. I'm saying that Renesmee is only a child, one who is growing and developing at a fairly speeded up amount. It isn't her fault that her Dad is a sparkly fairy or that her Mom is a messed up teenaged woman who got married _way _too early in life because he'd _dazzled _her." I explained my point

"And she's a Cullen. They aren't going to let her go out and kill innocent people – certainly not Carlisle" Emby shook his head

"Plus the fact that she prefers human food to animal blood anyway" I shrugged my shoulders

"How do you know that?" Paul questioned

"Guys come on now. How many times do I have to remind you that I was put on this earth to see your god damned future?" I exclaimed at them

"Our future isn't Renesmee Cullen." He snapped

"Fine. Emmett told me." I glared at him

"Lexii, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be spending your time at the Cullen's" Billy told me

"What because they haven't had chance to hunt in a while or because they're vampires?" I checked

"Both. You shouldn't be the only human around a coven of thirsty bloodsuckers Lexii" Sue told me seriously

"I know, but-" I was cut off by the sound of my mobile ringing, "Sorry" I quickly turned it off, it was only Sam … he could wait

"No one should be around a coven of thirsty blood suckers" Sam corrected Sue, giving Embry a cocky look. My phone began to ring again and I stopped it … again

"I didn't just let her" Emby growled at Sam

"There's no need for petty arguments!" Pa exclaimed at the two of them as my phone started ringing again, "Just answer the phone Lexii, obviously it's important"

"What?" I snapped down the phone

"You should come home…" Sam spoke from the other side of the line

"Why?" I asked

"Because I'm stood in your room right now-" He started out and I cut him off

"Why are you in my room?" I asked him

"I needed to get the prospectus for LA," He stated, "Anyway, in the short space of time that your parents were out, someone has broken into your house and have trashed your room. Nowhere else" He told me worriedly

"What?" I exclaimed, grabbing my bag "Have they been in the attic?" I questioned and heard him going up another flight of stairs to check. "I'll see you guys later, I need to go home" I told the room, they'd heard what was said and every one of the wolves looked concerned, the ones who didn't hear it were just confused, "Love you" I told Emby and pecked his lips lightly

"No, they haven't touched the attic" Sam told me

"I'm gonna fucking kill her." I growled down the phone

"Do you want me to come with you" Emby asked me

"I'll be fine" I shook my head at him, smiling and ruffled his hair as I left the house

"Do you know who it is?" Sam seemed surprised

"Of course I know, she's been bitching at me for the past couple of weeks and I'm not having it. She's broken into my home, trashed my belongings and she needs to be taught a damned lesson." I told him as I began to run home, it wouldn't take that long from here if I ran through the woods

"Lex, you can't do anything. We need to call the police" He told me

"Before or after I deck her?" I asked as I turned into my street, I was getting faster with my running lately

"Before, we don't want to give her any reason for doing this" It sounded like someone else was in the room too

"I'm home, see you in 2 seconds" I told him, hanging up the phone and dumping my bag at the bottom of the stairs before running up them and straight to my bedroom, "Oh god" I stopped at the doorway and felt tears pooling in my eyes. My room had literally been trashed and the words 'whore' and 'slag' had been spray painted in bright red over my teal flowered wallpaper

"It's okay Princess, I'm gonna re decorate your room for you" My Dad walked over to me and gave me a tight hug, "She won't get away with this" He stated, kissing atop of my head softly

"Okay Daddy" I nodded, hugging him tightly too

"Has anything been taken, Sweetie?" Mom asked me, ruffling my hair

"I'm not sure" I sniffed, wiping away the tears that had fallen and walking further into my room. Most things were on the floor, my wardrobe had been emptied of its contents and the same for my drawers … what the hell was she looking for? "Oh no! No, no!" I gasped, breathing quickly and letting tears fall again as I realised one of my wolf figurines from Quil had been broken. It had been smashed to the floor and the wood had chipped … a chunk of his head was no longer attached

"It's okay, we can fix it" Sam comforted me, putting an arm around my shoulder and hugging me sideways as I sat on the floor and cried

"It won't be the same though will it?" I cried, clutching the howling wolf to my chest and surveying the rest of my bedroom, "She broke my picture" I spoke quietly as my Dad went around the room and took photographs of the damage that had been done

"What picture?" Sam asked me softly and I pointed to my nightstand

"The one of me and Emby and the one of me, Lucy and Austin" I stated

"This frame is empty sweetie" Mom told me, inspecting it for damage

"No that had a picture of me and Emby in it; I swear it did" I nodded, quickly getting up to walk over there, "It was from the beach, he had a towel wrapped around me because the unimprinted guys were checking me out and it was pissing him off, I remember him hugging me from behind as the photo was taken" I explained to them and Mom looked at me sadly as she picked something up off the floor

"I think I found it, Lexii" She told me, holding up the photo I had described, it was however in three separate pieces

"Momma" I cried, I loved that picture. It was one of my favourites!

"I know hunnie. I know" She hugged me, rocking me slightly

"Lucas" Sam spoke my Dad's name seriously and showed him the screen of my phone

"We need that printed." Dad stated and I rushed over to see it, it was a picture of my trashed room with Natalie Miles stood just to the side with a huge grin on her face and her thumbs sticking up, another picture of her as she spray painted my wall

"I'm gonna fucking kill her!" I yelled, attempting to run to the door. Dad caught my arm quickly to stop me

"No Lexii, we need to go to the police about this" He told me

Which is how, an hour and a half later I found myself walking out of the Forks Police Department with my Dad and Sam. Mom had stayed home in case Emby came over, I knew he was worried about me … I could feel it

"Thanks for all your help, Chief" My Dad shook hands with Charlie and Charlie gave me one of his awkward smiles before the three of us made our way back to my Dad's car and home

"Lexii!" Someone called my name from down the hallway; I turned away from the pack that had grouped outside Quil's locker to see Sam Wayman running down the hall, "Lexii! You have to see this!" The hugest grin was spread over his face as he finally got to us

"What?" I questioned, grunting as he just grabbed my arm and pulled me

"You'll see!" The rest of the group I had been standing with came along with us and I stopped outside the building to see Natalie Miles being arrested right outside the school grounds by no one other than Chief Charlie Swan himself

"Yes!" I exclaimed, high fiving with Sam and the two of us had begun a happy dance, "Today, is _the_ best day of my life." I stated nodding as she was driven away in the cop car, the crowds of people swarming either to their cars, to the buses or to walk home. Natalie the topic of their conversation

Community service is what she got away with. Community fucking service. The only thing that made me slightly happy about that fact was that she was under the Council's authority now and Pa promised me he'd stir shit for her. The week had passed and it was now Friday lunch time, Nat had been giving me shitty looks all week however said nothing. Something that was part of her service apparently

"Lexii? Are the rumours true?" Sarah asked me quickly, yanking on my arm and pulling me to the side of the Cafeteria, stopping me in my journey to the pack table

"What rumours?" I asked, fixing my bag over my shoulders

"Apparently you fucked Paul Walker in the back of Quil's truck last week" She spoke quickly and quietly

"Ew! No! That's disgusting!" I practically yelled giving her a dirty look

"Told you she wouldn't have done." Sam stated, walking past the two of us

"You believed it didn't you?" I shook my head at her

"No, I didn't" She shook her head and grabbed my arm to pull me towards the table our friends were sat around, Nat had a huge smirk on her face and had her arms crossed over her chest as she leant back in her chair. I glanced up at the pack table to see it completely empty, including Collin and Brady, I guess Emby already heard?

"Whatever you've heard, it's not true guys." I stated, dumping my stuff onto the table and flopping into a seat, Sam stood behind me and messed with my hair

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was true" Nat muttered loud enough for everyone at the table to hear, and it was obvious everyone in the hall was talking about it. Why the hell did drama need to start up? It was like the third week back for Christ's sake!

"Well it's not." I glared at her and she just shrugged, the awkward silence around the table was soon filled by people making general chatter about anything and everything. I wasn't really paying much attention to them, I was more interested in trying to contact Emby but he wouldn't reply to any of my texts and it kept ringing out when I tried to call him. The last hour of school dragged and Sam gave me a lift home because I was supposed to be walking with Emby, but he hadn't turned up. I got home and had a quick shower before going back to my bedroom and finding a note on my dresser from Emby;

**I'm sorry I haven't been replying to your phone calls / texts, meet me at the clearing at the end of your street?**

**Embry xxxx**

I quickly threw my high tops on and a jacket before grabbing my phone to shove in the pocket of my trackie bottoms and legged it down the stairs, out the door and to the clearing I was told to meet him at. I got there pretty quickly and found him sat, leaning against one of the trees at the edge of it

"Hey" I smiled at him ducking my head to see his face as I sat next to him, "You know those rumours aren't true right?"

"Aren't they?" He sniffled, looking up at me. I gasped when I saw his face, his eyes were red and puffy, he had a fading scar across his left cheek and he sat up straight so I saw the claw marks on his tummy

"Embry what the hell happened?" I asked quickly, shuffling towards him but he recoiled from my touch and I held my hands back

"You should see Paul" He chuckled darkly to himself

"Emby, it's not true!" I told him again, sitting back on my heels

"I don't think- I don't think this is gonna work" He shook his head sadly, what?

"You're breaking up with me? Because of some shitty rumour? Well fuck you Embry Call." I yelled at him and hurriedly got up, I heard him yelling my name but I continued on my way to the Wayman's place. I know I hardly ever did it, but I knocked sharply three times on the door and tried to hold in the tears until someone came to the other side of it

"Oh hey Lexii, Emily's not in at the moment" Ellie frowned at me, shaking her head

"Is Sam in?" I whispered, I don't think I could've managed anything higher than that

"Yea, go on down sweetie. Do you need me to get you anything?" She asked worriedly and I shook my head quickly as I ran past her, down the stairs and straight to Sam's bedroom. He was sat at his desk on his laptop when I burst into the room, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I just burst into tears. He came rushing over to me, shutting his bedroom door and hugging me tightly

"Floss sweetie, what's wrong?" He whispered into my ear, hugging me and guiding me over to sit on his huge bean bag with him

"Em-Emby he-he doesn't b-b-believe-believe m-me" I sobbed, digging my face into the crook of his neck and sobbing uncontrollably

"Doesn't believe you about-" He cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath, yep. He'd figured it out. My boyfriend had believed some rumour that I'd slept with someone else in the back of my cousin's car and he'd broken up with me because of it. "Asshole." Sam muttered, hugging me tighter


	54. Chapter Fifty Three

NPOV

It confused me. I had smelt Lexii as soon as me and Emily had stepped foot into her house, but she wasn't usually here without Emily. It smelled fresh too, a trail of it going down to the basement where Sam and Emily lived. Emily led me downstairs and left me in her bedroom as she went off to take a shower and I could smell my sister even stronger down here. It sounded stupid, but I went to sniff her out. I followed my wolfy nose until I was stood outside of Sam's bedroom and I curiously peeped my head around the door. I glanced around the room to see Sam's laptop open on a word document, his chair halfway across the room facing the bed and as I followed my eyes over to the bed I saw Lexii wrapped up in the covers, crying in her sleep with Sam sat to the side of her stroking the side of her face to keep her calm

"What the hell happened?" I asked quietly as I went further into the room, I went and sat the other side of Lexii as she'd taken a place in the middle of the bed and I played with her hair lightly

"Did you hear about the rumours today in school?" Sam asked me quietly and I growled before nodding. What kind of fuck up would create those lies? "Well apparently Embry believed them, and Lexii is no longer his girlfriend" He stated even quieter than before, I think he was hoping that I wouldn't quite catch it but I did.

"What?" I growled; my whole body began to shake violently. How dare he break my sister's heart! I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him!

"Nate, you need to stay with her. Apparently Embry's already had it out with Paul and him and Rachel have split too" He told me seriously

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" I growled lowly this time

"I don't know, but if I could I would kill him myself. However, I will be killed if I don't finish this essay ... could you stay with her?" He asked me

"Yea" I nodded quickly, "Of course I will"

"Thanks Nate" He smiled thankfully at me and jumped up from the bed and back over to his desk to finish his essay. Lexii's eyes shot open at the loss of contact from Sam and it looked like she was panicking

"Shhh it's okay Cand, I'm here ... shhh" I jumped under the covers and hugged my sister to calm her down, I then began to stroke the side of her face again to get her to fall back asleep and it worked. She was soon a dead weight in my arms but I still hugged her anyway

"Sam, do you know where Nate went?" Emily's soft voice sounded from the door

"Right here" I held up my hand and waved at her and she frowned at the sight but quickly came to join the two of us, hugging her best friend from the other side, it would have looked quite odd because I was giving my twin a brotherly hug and my girlfriend was spooning her from the other side. She didn't say anything, just nuzzled her face into Lexii's hair and quickly fell asleep there

"I'm going to kill him." I told Sam after a little while

"I'll help destroy the body" Sam stated seriously and I nodded once at him. How the fuck could he hurt my sister like this? Did he have no heart at all? Could he not see that she loved him with every fibre of her being?

I moved to kiss Emily's forehead and then Lexii's before settling myself down to sleep too, Sam shook his head and laughed at the three of us but went back to doing his essay

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I yelled, crashing into Embry's room to see him curled into himself and clutching one of Lexii's shirts between his grasp, he had his nose buried into it and dried up tears were at the corners of his eyes. He looked just as heartbroken as my sister, his imprint. His ex-fucking-girlfriend.

"Lexii?" He gasped, shooting up in the bed and frantically searching the room

"Why the fuck would she be _here_ after you dumped her?" I yelled at him

"I don't know Nate. But it hurts, I need her Nate. I need her" He looked like a broken man as he begged me, it had been two days and the two of them hadn't moved from the beds they collapsed into that first night. Embry's room looked a complete mess which was very unusual for him and Lexii had stayed in Sam's bed over the two nights, not moving at all. I was sent to go and get a few of Embry's shirts from her bedroom this morning and she was now wearing one, the other was being used as a pillow and a tissue at the same time. Quite like what Embry was using her shirt for right now

"Why did you dump her?" I asked, moving forward and softening my voice a little, I'd probably be in the same state if it was me and Emily

"I don't know. I didn't mean to Nate, I honestly didn't." He shook his head quickly again and fresh tears fell down his cheeks, I felt bad for him. "Her stuff, it makes me feel worse and I hate myself. I hate myself so god damned much."

"You've got more out of him than any of us have all weekend." Leah stated, coming into the room

"Do you know what happened?" I asked her

"No. He was bawling his eyes out when Collin found him in the clearing and it took three of us to get him over here. He keeps waking up every now and again and yelling for Lexii but no one can get hold of her" She explained, watching Embry with sad eyes as he curled into himself again and fell asleep to the smell of Lexii. Although she hated to admit it, she did really care for her pack brothers as much as she did for Seth – her real brother

"That's because she's in the exact same state at the Wayman's" I explained, glaring at the asshole that broke my sister's heart

"What happened?" She asked curiously

"He broke up with her." I growled and Leah looked completely shocked, baffled even

"Why?"

"Because the fucked up shit-bag believed the rumours that Lexii and Paul fucked in the back of Quil's truck" I growled in Embry's direction and she joined me in doing so

"So is that why Paul's been explosive for the past two days and Rachel refuses to talk to him?" She asked and I shrugged, but nodded anyway, "What the fuck is wrong with this kid?"

"That was what I said." I nodded and Embry shot up in the bed again, he looked around the room quickly before reaching over his bedside and spraying Lexii's shirt with her favourite perfume, he then hid himself in the shirt again and fell into a deep sleep

SPOV

The two of them shocked us Monday morning by being up and ready for school. The two of them were still in the separate houses, but Lexii had gone home early Monday morning – taking Embry's shirts with her – and being ready for the day ahead of her. She had arranged for me to go and pick her up to drive her to school and I was there exactly on time. In English she had asked to move away from Embry and sit next to me, our teacher happily obliged and Lexii was relatively happy for the remainder of the lesson. I don't know how she was in Math because I wasn't in her class, but she seemed pretty okay when she came out and I met her at lunch. Oh god lunch time. That was the worst. Lexii had heard some of the extra's that had been added onto the original rumour and when she heard that she was apparently pregnant with Paul's kid, she calmly got up from her spot in the cafeteria, dumped her untouched food in one of the bins and made her way to the girls bathroom. The same bathroom I found her in 10 minutes later crying her eyes out once again

"Lexii, come on ... open the door" I asked of her for the sixth time, and for the sixth time I didn't get an answer so I dropped to the floor and army crawled underneath the stall, "This is worse for you because now I'm about to give you a hug after crawling around in piss." I stated, trying to lighten the mood but she wasn't having it. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her as she continued to cry and cry and cry. We were sat in there until the last bell rang signalling the end of the day but we didn't move until sometime afterwards. She had asked me nicely to drive her home and stay with her for a little while because she didn't want to be on her own and I gladly did so until Nate came home

LPOV

"It's not true Nate, I promise you. It's not, I'm not pregnant and nothing happened. I didn't even see Paul last week" I jumped into my brother's arms as he walked into the house, sobbing into his shoulder and refusing to let go

"I know sweetie, shhh" He rubbed soothing circles into my back and hugged me tightly, he walked the two of us to the living room and sat us down on the sofa, "Shh, it's okay ... I believe you" I tried to take deep breaths and calm down, but then I realised that someone had walked in with him, I had no idea who it was but for some reason it got me worked up all over again and I continued the loud sobbing. I faintly heard Nate talking hurriedly with this person and someone then sat the other side of me and began to rub circles into my back. A little while later I had calmed down a hell of a lot and I was tapped on the shoulder and Emily's face popped up, handing me a glass of water, a hot water bottle and my tablets

"Thank you" My voice was hoarse from the crying and I took the pills and water from her gladly, I then took the hot water bottle from her grasp and cuddled into Sam's side. He was the other person that had arrived with Nate and Emily; he put a comforting arm around my shoulder and began playing with my hair lightly

About two hours later I woke up and Nate and Emily were no longer here, I practically threw Sam out and I took a long shower before dressing myself in a comfortable pair of Jeans, Purple Converse, one of Nate's old jumpers from before he phased and a raincoat over the top. After dressing myself I decided to make a move ... I was going to see Rachel

"I don't think I want to talk to you right now." Rachel peeped around the door frame; she looked just as bad as me. Her face was bright red and puffy, she looked overly tired with the huge bags under her eyes and looking at the sweats she was wearing made me smile the tiniest smile ever. Although she was majorly pissed at him and refused to even see him, she still wore her imprinter's clothes.

"To be fair, you have no option." I stated, pushing the front door further open and stepping inside of it. I needed to sort things out and this was first on my 'to do list'. "I'd appreciate it if you guys left the house whilst I talk to Rachel quickly please." I dragged Rachel with me to the living room to get rid of Jake, Quil and Jared

"Are you okay?" Quil asked me as he walked past

"I'm fine" I nodded once and waited for the three of them to leave before pulling Rachel along with me to the comfort of her own bedroom

"Lexii, seriously ..." She started out and I shook my head at her, gesturing with my head for her to sit on her bed. I sat on the edge of it and fiddled with my bracelets whilst I was figuring out what to say

"Okay, so – um ... you need to talk to Paul." I stated after a little while of us sitting in silence

"You don't tell me what to do" She told me, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head once

"No, but your hardly living without him. You're a fucking wreck. And from what I've heard of Nate's conversations, so is Paul. Nothing happened between me and Paul. I've never even fucked anyone in the back of a car, I mean ... come on, I do have _some_ class. Okay so he's tried it on with me when he first turned wolf, but that was almost a year and a half ago. He hasn't done anything of the sort since Embry phased; he certainly hasn't since the day he met you. And let me tell you now; he doesn't _ever _stop thinking about you and how much he loves you, ask any one of the wolves ... they're always taking the piss out of him for going soft as soon as you came into his life." Her face was getting softer and softer as I spoke and her body visibly relaxed, "You know I'd go nowhere near him, not even with a ten foot barge pole" I chuckled and a small smile crept up onto her face, "Don't you remember the conversation we had in my loft? I didn't want that from him, not now not ever" I shook my head

"I was stupid to believe the rumours wasn't I?" She questioned herself

"Very." I nodded

"When you find the person who started them, give 'em and extra thumping for me would you?"

"Gladly" I nodded with a smile

"How's Embry then? How did he take it?"

"I don't know, where not together anymore" I shrugged and shook my head, I then got up and was about to leave the room, but I was stopped by Rachel

"Why not?" She asked quickly, not moving from her bed

"Because he believed the rumours and he didn't want to be with me anymore" I shrugged again, "I'm gonna go get Paul for you, Kay?"

"Please" Her reply made no sense as she nodded wildly, I smiled lightly and made my way out of the house and into the woods. I know for a fact that one of the three guys, if not all, had phased and told the others that I was talking to Rachel. And I know that Paul has been sitting close to her house for the past few days, so it was easy to find him here

"Paul?" I yelled his name and after a few second, his form trotted into the group of trees I had stopped in. He looked hesitant, scared, angry, determined and completely broken all at the same time ... if that was ever possible for a wolf, or even a human. "I'm sorry about all this shit Paul" I apologised and scratched the fur between his ears, "Rachel wants to see you." I stated and his eyes widened to look freaking huge! I could see questioning, excitement and longing within them and he cocked his head to the side, "Seriously. Go before she changes her mind!" I joked and laughed as he bolted towards the house, I turned and left the woods and made my way back home. However I came across a wall. A very human like wall. One that shaped the form of Samuel Uley, Nathan Ateara, Quil Ateara and Jacob Black. The four of them were stood with their arms crossed, their eyebrows pulled together in slight confusion and scowls on their faces. I had to giggle at the fact that the four of them looked exactly the same. If I didn't already know they weren't, I would have thought that they were quadruplets or something. Another expression was added to their faces; worry. I sighed overly and gestured for them to come out with it

"Are you okay?" Nate asked

"I'm absolutely fine thanks" I nodded once

"Are you sure?" Quil questioned and I nodded once more

"What did you say to Rachel?" Jake asked

"That she should talk to Paul." I shrugged

"How come she listened when you said it and not us?" Sam asked

"Because you're a dude. Plus you share a mind with Paul, she's hardly gonna 'open up' to you lot." I shook my head at him

"Did she open up to you?" Jake asked at the same time that Sam said; "She wouldn't listen to any of the girls"

"She didn't open up to me, but if you remember rightly; it was me that made Rachel be nice and give into the imprint in the first place. I think she's gonna trust me a little more than you lot or the other imprints"

"Why did you do it?" Nate asked

"Because what's the point of having Rachel and Paul suffering because Embry's being an asshole? I haven't had sex with anyone in the back of a truck, and certainly not with Paul Walker. Like I said to Rachel, there's only ever been one time he's tried it on with me and that was over a year and a half ago. I told him to fuck off and kicked him in the bollocks." I explained

"He's not being an asshole" Jake defended one of his best friends and both Nate and I grumbled in disagreement

"You should talk to him." Sam stated

"I'll talk to him when you can give me a good enough reason as to why I should be with someone who can't trust me." I stated, just as firmly as he spoke to me

"Because it's obvious that the two of you love each other" Jake stated

"Love can't work if trust isn't involved" I told them, and tried to get past them. However the stupid human wall moved so I couldn't.

"He does trust you" Quil nodded

"Why did he believe Natalie Miles over me then?" I glared at him. He was my cousin, my best friend and practically my brother and now he was defending Embry instead of me.

"He didn't" Jake shook his head

"He told me that he believed the rumours." I stated obviously, "He then broke up with me. He then became an asshole that I no longer want to talk about right now. So could you please move? Because I have somewhere to be."

"Lexii you know that you want to be with him really" Nate smirked

"You wanna know the truth Nate? I honestly don't. I don't even want to associate myself with him right now." I stated harshly. I think that was a little too harsh. Ehh can't take it back now.

"You know that isn't true" Sam shook his head at me

"At the moment, yes it is." I nodded once, "And as I said before; I have somewhere to be" I stated, gesturing with my hands for them to move the fuck out of the way

"Lexii, come on … just talk to him?" Jake questioned, he was practically pleading

"I'm young, free and single. Why would I want to get wrapped up in a guy that doesn't trust me and dumps me at the first chance he can get?" I exclaimed at him and the four of them took deep breaths and focused on something behind me. I turned my head to see Embry stood there looking all sorry for himself. "I have nothing to say to him and I no longer have anything to say to you. Now move the fuck out of my way." I glared at the 4 baboons stood in front of me. "Would you rather I went and fed myself to a bloodthirsty new born vampire?" I warned when they didn't move, this got the four of them growling as they moved out of my way, "Wasn't so hard was it?" I questioned sarcastically and walked straight back to my house.

When I got home Dad was in the living room and Mom was in her bedroom, I easily found an old cardboard box that Dad insists on keeping because they may come in handy one day … which actually it did today. And I got myself a black bin bag. I strolled around the downstairs of my house and anything I found of Embry's went inside of the box, I then went upstairs and cleared the bathroom of his stuff and found myself crying silently as I emptied my room of things that belonged to him. I kept one of his shirts but put the rest of his clothes into the black bag and dumped them at the bottom of the stairs, I tried to make myself presentable before going to find Dad and borrow his car keys. He quickly handed them over and I drove down to Embry's house, thankfully he wasn't in … neither was his Mom, so I used the key that he gave me to let myself into the house. I hadn't thought about needing another cardboard box so I emptied the contents of the one I had with me onto his bed and filled it back up with my belongings, I had to go and retrieve two bin bags for my clothes and when I was done I shakily put the box and bags into the boot of Dad's car. I was still crying as I locked the house back up and posted the key through the letter box before driving home and curling into a ball and crying myself to sleep under my covers


	55. Chapter Fifty Four

EPOV

"She's been to your house Em" Brady stated, I had been sat in the clearing at the end of her road for hours. I didn't want to move for anyone.

"What do you mean she's been to my house?" I snapped at him, glaring when I looked up to see him and Collin giving me pity looks

"Col saw her up there and your house reeks of her" He told me and Collin nodded to back up his friend

"Well why didn't you tell me when she was _there_?" I yelled at them and began running towards my house, they were right. My house was full of her scent. I felt tears rolling down my face as I stepped through the doorway, her key was on the mat and I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out why my room hummed of her beautiful perfume

QPOV

He'd flipped out. Embry had actually flipped out. My normally calm and collected best friend had flipped and completely destroyed his room before curling up into a ball in the middle of all the mess and bawling his eyes out till he fell asleep. Not one of us could get him to wake up either. He was hardly moving, breathing really slowly and his skin was much hotter than usual

"Calm it Quil" Sam told me, I'd begun to shake as I paced just outside Embry's bedroom

"Calm it? You want me to calm it? Can you not fucking see him? He'd never do anything like this! He's practically dead on the floor!" I yelled at my sort-of-not-really Alpha

"Quil!" Jake scolded me, it was the dead comment. I know it was mean, but it was kind of true … he really was unmoving

"What the hell is going on Lexii?" Nate yelled at his twin, my best friend

"What?" She snapped at him, he was stood at the end of her bed and I was leaning on her doorframe watching as she put stuff away from a pile on her bed … I'm sure this stuff was from Embry's. That's a point; I didn't see any of her stuff in the mess of Embry's bedroom

"This is from Embry's … none of his stuff is in the house anymore …" His expression became worried as he drunk in the sight of her red puffy eyes, her slept in sweats and the pile of bed hair that was atop of her head

"Well you told me he couldn't stand the sight of my stuff at his anymore so I took the liberty of removing it." She stated, I could tell she was trying to be strong in front of us …

"Lexii he's freaking out right now!" Nate yelled at her

"That's not my problem. He needs to get over it. He's the one who dumped me." She shot back

"Yea well you know he didn't mean it" He stated in the same tone of voice

"He still did it Nathan. He ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it with the words he said to me. I have every right to hate him. I have every reason to not want to see him and I have every right to have moved on." She told us as she continued to fix her things, a quick glance with Nate told me that he was thinking the same thing as me; she hadn't moved on. She was fragile right now … so very, very fragile

"Come on Cand, do you want a cuppa?" I suggested, she looked at breaking point and I wanted to at least try and help my cousin, my best friend. She had stopped and stared blankly at me, figuring out I knew how she was feeling

"How about a sandwich too?" Nate suggested; the two of us knew she hadn't eaten much in the past few days and it was just starting to show. She said nothing, only nodding and leading us down the stairs

"Come on, we'll take you to the diner" I guided her by her shoulders towards the front door, waiting for her to stuff her feet into shoes and shrug a light jacket on

"Hey Sue" Nate and I greeted as we walked into the diner

"Hey boys, Lexii" She smiled sadly, "What can I get you today?" I waited for Nate to tell her his order before I told her mine and Nate began to ask for Lexii's regular order at this place; a can of Lilt and a BLT – extra bacon, no salad.

"No!" She randomly exclaimed, "Can I have a strawberry milkshake and the breakfast sandwich please?" She asked, quietly and I frowned at her … she hated the breakfast sandwiches here, she didn't like egg …

"Of course you can sweetie; I'll have one of the girls bring it over for you as soon as it's all done" She wrote something extra down on her bit of paper before smiling at us and scurrying off towards the kitchen

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She glared at the two of us

"You hate egg" Nate voiced, we were sat one side of the booth, her the other side. She looked like a very pissed off and a very broken little girl

"No I don't." She shook her head quickly, scowling and I glanced over to behind the counter where Sue was scolding one of the workers, making her go and do something else whilst she fixed our drinks. She was making a Harry special … so that was why she asked for Milkshake! She only ever had Milkshake from here when she was upset and Sue always understood, making a Harry special; double the ingredients and a special secret ingredient

"Here you go kids, your food will be over asap" Sue placed our drinks in front of us and ruffled Lexii's hair with a smile as she took a sip of her Milkshake, I wasn't surprised when her face lit up

"Thanks Sue" Lexii grinned and Sue smiled fondly back before going back to the kitchen

"What's up, Cand?" I questioned her softly

"Not a lot" She shrugged, happily slurping her drink through a small black straw

"Why did you give Embry his stuff back?" Nate was just as soft spoken as I had been

"You told me he couldn't stand having my stuff around so I took it back, giving him his stuff at the same time" She shrugged and get up quickly to go to the bathroom, I wasn't sure if it was because she honestly had to pee or if it was because she was getting upset

LPOV

"Hey Nat?" I called her quickly as she jumped off the school bus and started the walk home; I began to walk with her

"Hey" She smiled warily, knowing that I had been bitching about her the whole time we were in Forks today – both behind her back and to her face might I add. We walked and talked for a little while before I decided to give her a piece of my mind.

"So, um ... I have something for you" I stated once we got to her house, I hadn't realised that I'd actually walked her home

"What?" She asked, genuinely curious. I walked into the house with her because she'd gestured for me to follow ... I dumped my stuff by the door and we walked into the empty living room, the whole house was empty.

"Why the fuck do you think it's okay for you to spread rumours about me?" I asked her in a strangely polite voice, I didn't let her deny it. Instead I used my left arm to grab her collar – which I was proud of myself for doing as it was still in cast – and pulled my right arm back making a fist, I snapped it forward and got her square in the nose, "That was for thinking you could get away with it." I did the same thing again, this time hitting her eye "That was for Rachel" I hit her in the eye once again, "That was for all the other people you've fucked up. I know you didn't realise it, but it's not just my life you've now messed up." I snapped my arm forward again hitting her jaw this time, "And that was for being a fucking asshole." I yelled, the whole time ignoring her protests and screams. I decided that I'd leave at that point and quickly get home

"Hello?" I answered the house phone; Nate, Quil, Emily and Sam W were sat in my front room with me and were looking at me as the other person spoke

"Is this Lexii Ateara?" The man on the other end spoke quite abruptly

"Yes." I decided to be just as rude

"I would like to speak to your father." He stated

"He's not in at the moment can I take a message?" I tried to be sarcastically polite

"No. When is he going to be in to call back?" He asked, I guessed it was Nat's Dad because I could hear her whining in the background

"He should be home in about half an hour; if it is about Nat then you can come see him. He won't mind" I offered, I had already called my Dad on my way home to tell him everything and obviously my Dad was on my side

"Thank you. I will be there." He told me curtly and hung up the phone

"What happened with Nat?" Sam asked with a smirk, he probably already figured it out

"I punched her in the face ... 4 times." I shrugged

"Lexii?" Quil, Nate and Emily yelled at me all at the same time

"What? The bitch deserved it." I shrugged again and threw myself on the sofa, laying my legs and feet over Sam and Quil's thighs

"You didn't tuck your thumb inside your hand did you?" Sam asked

"Nope." I stated, ever the sarcastic one "I'm one away from a black belt in Kickboxing Sam, I think I know how to throw a punch" I pulled a face at him and he stuck his tongue out at me

**Half an hour later**

My Dad had arrived home just over 10 minutes ago and just as he said he would Nat's Dad arrived at our front door. Nat right behind him, Quil and Nate had decided that they'd call the whole wolf pack and see who'd turn up to see the exchange between my Dad and Nat's. Most of the wolves turned up, Jared did, and Leah, as did Collin, Brady and Seth, the imprints stayed at home too ... I seriously didn't see what the big deal was?

"Hey Mr Miles" I grinned my fakest grin at the man that stood in my doorway and he raised his eyebrows at me

"Is your father around now?" He asked, Nat was looking edgy and was shifting about from foot to foot

"Yep. Dad?" I called and my Dad soon appeared behind me

"Hello Geri, what's the problem?" My Dad seemed to be hiding laughter as he closed the door behind us, pushing me out to the front porch. I knew for a fact that everyone in my house swarmed to the windows to get a look

"My problem is your daughter coming into my home uninvited and beating up my daughter" 'Geri' stated quickly

"Shall we correct that sentence first of all?" My Dad asked, and then answered it himself, "Natalie invited Lexii into your house and Lexii was merely getting her own back."

"Well either way, I do not appreciate your daughter punching my daughter in the face multiple times" Geri glared at me, Nat joining in with her father

"And I do not appreciate your daughter not only breaking into my home to destroy Lexii's belongings but spreading viscous lies about her too. Does Natalie not realise that her little game has effected more than Lexii? Firstly myself and my wife, Paul and his girlfriend, both of Lexii's grandparents, my sister-in-law and her son, the families of Paul and Rachel and the friends of all the people I have just mentioned" My Dad ranted

"Natalie does not tell lies." Geri stupidly stated

"So you really believe that I slept with some guy in the back of my cousin's truck? That guy practically being my boyfriend's brother. Ex-boyfriend because of _your daughter_" I loved being a snotty sarcastic bitch sometimes

"It's plausible" The guy shrugged

"Oh fuck off! Do you want a black eye too?" I yelled at him

"Don't threaten me you little shit." He yelled back

"Don't you fucking dare talk to her like that either you asshole. Now unless you or Natalie have an apology coming this way any time soon, get the fuck off of my property." My Dad yelled, and I stepped forward quickly and stomped my foot as I did so making Natalie flinch and step away. I laughed and walked back inside of my house with a huge grin

"And that is one of the reasons I love my Dad so much." I stated, walking straight to the kitchen and making a cup of tea for my Dad who followed

"That was so pointless. Why did they even come here? They did nothing." Sam W whined, stomping into the kitchen. The pack following with equally as glum faces

"Bitch you wanna fight?" I pulled my fists up, technically one fist and one cast

"No cause you'll just kick me in the balls like last time." He grumbled

"That was by accident!" I yelled with a laugh

"By the way, amazing artwork on Natalie's face. I have taught you well" My Dad high fived me and the pack laughed

"Was that seriously all you?" Jared asked, sounding quite impressed

"Yep" I nodded proudly

"You must've punched her stupidly hard for it to have bruised that quickly" Leah commented

"Naa, she probably put makeup on to make it look worse and make me feel bad. She's obviously forgotten that I don't give a shit" I laughed with a shrug and Brady and Collin both agreed with a nod

"She is such a drama queen it's unbelievable" Seth stated, shaking his head

"Do her parents know about that thing you told me about the other day?" Dad asked me and Sam cryptically

"Nope. I doubt she'd even be living with them if they did know" Sam laughed, shaking his head

"What thing?" Nate asked

"Nothing, don't worry" I shook my head, "My head hurts"

"Christmas present" Sam stated, launching a packet of paracetamol at me

"Y-" I was about to talk but was cut off by a loud wolf howl coming from the tree's ... I think it might've been Jake

"What does the pansy want now?" Leah grumbled as the wolves all filed out of the kitchen and into the woods, calling goodbyes as they left. It was odd; they'd joined back together as one pack again. I didn't know why, but I was determined to find out.


	56. Chapter Fifty Five

New wolves were phasing. All because of Bella's baby. I'd seen it in a vision; the Cullens were rounding up all the possible vampires to help them because the Volturi had been warned of an infant Vampire. It was running both the packs ragged, they'd merged again when they had found out about all of the new wolves. I knew they were keeping the new vampires a secret from me because technically I wasn't pack anymore; I wasn't with Embry so that meant I wasn't kept in the loop anymore. I'd figured it out though, I should still be part of the pack, I was still a huge part of it because of my whole seer thing, I was born to keep a look out for the La Push wolves and I'd been shoved out the day Embry had given up on me. They still spoke to me if I was in the house when they were over; they weren't that much of assholes. But it was only small conversations I had with them; it was obvious they were keeping things from me.

"You look pretty today, what's the occasion?" Emily asked me at the same time as Nate practically yelled at me, "What the fuck are you wearing?" I had a dark coloured tartan skirt on that came to mid-thigh, I was wearing flesh coloured tights underneath it and black Doc Martens on my feet, I had a long sleeved white scoop neck shirt over my top half with a woollen tank top over the top. I then had a short jacket on over the top of that to keep myself as warm as I could be in this outfit, my cast no longer being part of my outfit. I'd had it taken off on Thursday! I was undoubtedly happy about that fact. As was coach. Sam had given me a lift to school this morning after a weekend of parties. I'm surprised I wasn't hanging off the walls!

"Thanks for the complement bro" I smiled sarcastically at him with a nod

"What are you trying to achieve dressed like that?" He threw his arms about

"I'm not." I stated

"Leave her alone. She looks pretty" Emily slapped Nate's arm before coming over to me and poofing my hair for me

"Are you trying to catch your death?" Quil yelled at me as he jumped out of his truck, along with Embry and Jake. Embry's eyes widened quickly and he looked like he caught himself so he didn't come over to me and hug me to keep me warm

"I'll see you later" Sam chuckled at me, I waved at him quickly before turning back to the guys

"Nope. I lost a bet." I grumbled, pulling on the edges of my coat to wrap it around me

"What was the bet?" Emily asked, she was still stood in front of me

"Cards. I downright refused to play strip poker so my forfeit was to dress girly for a week." I told her, smirking as I heard a few wolf whistles coming my way with 'Looking good Lex!' or something similar following each one. I recognised each voice as the guys from the party on Saturday night. I faintly heard Embry growling lowly at each one

"Surely sitting with them and watching them play strip poker is just as bad as playing?" Nate questioned

"None of them played it in the end" I shook my head once

"Looking a little cold there Floss" Jay laughed as he walked past

"Shut the fuck up ho. This is your fault." I turned to glare at him

"Remind me to take a picture later so we can prove to the Forks lot that you've done it" He called behind him as he walked into the buildings

"I hate my friends." I grumbled as Emily dragged me with her along to our first lesson

EPOV

She was doing it on purpose. She was proving that she didn't need me and she could get any guy she wanted. She couldn't. I didn't want her to. I wanted her to be mine again. Mine and only mine. It was Friday and I'd seen her every morning before school this week, each day she'd worn something girly as her bet stated. However she had me going mental. I was literally dying! She was so fucking gorgeous and I couldn't even touch her. I hated it. I probably wouldn't have minded if she was still my girlfriend and I could at least hug her and keep her warm in the small amount of clothing she wore, but no. I was a fuck up and dumped her. What the fuck is wrong with me?

At this moment in time I was unashamedly gawping at her from across the lunch hall, she looked equally as gorgeous today. The kind that wanted both me and my wolf to take her home and keep her there forever, never letting her leave my bed. She at least looked warm today; she wore a pair of cream thick woollen tights that stretched over her stunningly long legs and a pair of denim short shorts over the top of them. She had on a thick grey scoop neck jumper that allowed me to stare directly at her breasts if and when I wanted to. She had her hair in ringlets, framing her beautiful face with a beanie hat hanging off the back of her head. I'd been staring longingly all day at her, enough to notice every stroke of makeup that made her face even more beautiful than normal ... she didn't necessarily need it and I hated it when she did wear it, but I also hated the fact that she might be trying to impress someone other than me. She had quickly stood up and I remembered the boot style heels that she had on, both enhancing her height and her elegant figure. Oh how I wished I could hold that figure in my arms and never let go! She wrapped herself up in her coat and picked up her stuff to leave the hall

"Why don't you stop gawping and go talk to her?" Jake threw a chip at me and the pack laughed when I jumped and quickly sat up straight

"Because she won't talk to me. She doesn't want to." I grumbled, keeping my eyes on her form as she left the hall

"How do you know if you don't go and talk to her?" Nate asked

"Because _you _told me she doesn't wanna talk" I glared at him

"No, I said you should leave her alone for a little while" He replied

"So has it been a little while yet?" I asked, smiling at the possibility of being able to talk to her again

"I think it's been a little longer than a while" Quil laughed

"You're gonna need to get her back before she finds someone else." Emily stated and I panicked at the thought, ignoring the laughs from the guys as I practically legged it after my imprint. It took me seconds to find her, her scent trailed all the way up to her locker and then to the girl's toilets, I quickly smelt the air around the door to check that no one else was in there before I made my way in. Lexii's stuff was sat in the corner of the room and she was in one of the cubicles so I went and sat in another whilst I waited for her to come out. She was a few minutes but eventually she flushed the chain and made her way out of the cubical to wash her hands. I heard her messing around in her bag and took the opportunity to step out of the cubical

"What the hell are you doing in here Embry? This is the girl's bathroom!" She yelled, although not looking too bothered that I was in here

"I don't care. I just want you to talk to me" I stated, standing beside her and looking at her in the mirror in front of us. We didn't even have mirrors in the boy's bathroom; it was so much nicer in here!

"About what?" She tried to play the innocent as she applied more mascara to her eyelashes

"You don't need that shit, you're beautiful without it." I stated, taking the tube off of her and spinning to get her to look at me

"Can you hurry up and tell me what you needed to please?" She asked, feigning annoyance

"I love you" I stated, staring intently at her eyes and smiling at the way they seemed to weaken under my loving stare

"Isn't that lovely?" She huffed, rolling her eyes at me

"I know you love me too, Lexii" I told her, grabbing her chin as she tried to turn away from me. I loosened it quickly, knowing that I could be hurting her, but I still had it in my grip, "Lexii kiss me." I ordered her

Her heart began to beat erratically and I smirked as she twitched towards me, "No" She finally decided, shaking her head as best she could with her chin still in my grip

"I know you want to. Do it. Kiss me. Kiss me Lexii" I tried to use the old smile and smouldering look that got her to do anything for me and she twitched closer to me again

"I can't" She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head again

"Yes you can. I'll even meet you halfway" I whispered, moving inches away from her face and purposely letting my breath spread across her face

"Embry ..." She gasped and literally weakened at the knees, I knew this because I had to drop her makeup into the sink and grab her elbow to hold her up

"Come on baby, I'm sorry okay, tell me you forgive me. Pleasure the both of us by kissing me" I tried the seductive way as I slowly backed her up against the wall of the bathroom, no one had come in yet, they couldn't have done anyway because I'd blocked the door off and I was glad I had because otherwise I doubt I would have gotten this far with my girl. She mumbled my name again and I smelt her seeping into her panties, "I love you" I told her again

"Embry" She mumbled again, this time actually leaning forward but that was the point in which someone had decided to thump against the bathroom door, it had made Lexii jump so she snapped her eyes open and pushed me away from her. She was talking deep breaths as she shook her head at me, pointing towards the door

"I know you want me" I stated, stepping forward and pressing her against the wall again, our lips were centimetres away and she shook her head at me, making our lips brush against each other, "Kiss me" I said again, touching our lips together, I needed for her to instigate the kiss to make it something that she wanted as well as me

"I-" She was cut off by the thumping against the door again, "You need to get out of here." She stated, pushing me out of the way and gathering her stuff up quickly and heading to the door. I smirked at her flushed demeanour and waited as she moved the mop from the door to scurry out of it, I followed seconds later and laughed at the line of girls waiting outside the bathroom

"I'll get her back soon" I told the pack as they looked at me with a mixture of smirks, smiles and shocks

"What was that?" I heard Sam Wayman ask

"What was what?" Lexii asked, she still sounded flushed and I turned to see her exchanging stuff from her locker to her bag with a slightly rushed speed

"The little get together in the girl's toilet" Sam stated, smirking over at me and I returned it

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." Lexii hurriedly shut her locker and dragged Sam out the front of the school with her

"What did you do to her?" Collin exclaimed with a laugh

"He was getting his girl back" Emily winked at me and jumped to ruffle my hair before meeting Nate at her locker

"Hey Sam" I smiled at him, going up to his till and dumping my Mom's groceries on it

"What was that about at the end of lunch earlier?" He asked me as he began to scan my items; he was the only one on tills because the shop was shutting in a few minutes

"Has she said anything to you about it?" I asked quickly, he shook his head as a no; "I'm just trying to get her back" I shrugged

"What happened? Because when I ask her she gets all flustered and goes red" He stated, scanning the last item and I bagged them as he sorted out my money

"I told her I loved her, said that I knew she loved me and I asked her to kiss me" I explained

"And did she?" He asked excitedly

"She was about to, she actually touched her lips to mine, but some ass made her jump by banging on the door and she pushed me away" I grumbled, taking my change

"Don't give up Em, she wants you" He told me, "She wants you to prove that you trust her and that you need her as much as she needs you"

"I'll never give up Sam, not till she's mine again" I shook my head and happily walked away with my new information

LPOV

"_My name is Greggy, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby,_" The store had just closed but we were still putting out stock and cleaning up so someone had turned the radio up, I was working in Wal*Mart now too as a second job, Sam had got it here for me last week because I had found out my Mom spent half my college fund, hoping I wouldn't have found out. She got that wrong! Greg had now taken the opportunity to begin singing along with the radio to me and I laughed at him as he did so, "_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies, but none like you, you shine so bright, yeah._" He did little actions as he sung, "_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute, on the floor up and close getting lost in it, I won't give up without a fight._" He pulled me close and danced with me, he held onto my hips and grinned at me as he did so, "_I just wanna, ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight, so come on, ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight.  
We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now, Loosen up and let your hands go down, down, go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah._" He grabbed my hands and ran them down his chest before stopping at the waistband of his trousers and winked at me, "_I feel the music moving through your body, looking at you I can tell you want me, don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah._" He danced 'seductively' with me and I laughed my ass off the whole way through, "_When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care, I knew right then, you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right,_" He started up with his little actions again before doing a fast paced ballroom down the aisles with me; "_Ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight, so come on, ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight._ _Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back, to dance with me tonight, one more time, one more time, come on now._" Once again with the 'seductive' dancing, "_Do your thing, everybody sing, I just want you to dance with me tonight, yeah_

_I just wanna, ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight  
Ooh, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night, I just want you to dance with me tonight, And everybody sing, girl just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night, I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, just close your eyes, We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight_" He ended it by spinning me around a few times and leaning forward as he bent me backwards, he winked at me before placing a light kiss to my cheek and I felt myself go beetroot red as all the staff applauded the two of us on his dancing skills

"You really are an animal!" Our boss; Jack laughed at Greg and Greg took the time to thank our little audience and take a bow. Sam looked at me with a smile and I shrugged at him discreetly

"Embry's got some competition huh?" Sam asked me quietly with a wink when everyone had dispersed, including Greg

"He told you about earlier when he was just in didn't he?" I asked, picking up another box to empty

"Yep. He wants you back Lex" He told me, getting another box and setting himself beside me to empty it onto the shelves

"We've already had this conversation Sam; I can't be with someone who can't trust me" I told him with a huff

"I know, but you're not yourself without him Lex" He gave me a sad smile and I shook my head at him, signalling the end of that conversation

Me and Quil had just popped out of work to grab some lunch for everyone from the Clearwater diner and most of the pack were here, someone came up behind me and loosely wrapped their arms around my neck, I recognised the aftershave as Sam so I held his forearms making sure he didn't choke me

"Have you told the pack about last night?" He asked me quietly, whispering into my ear

"What with ...?" I trailed off and I felt him nod, "No" I shook my head laughing

"What happened last night?" Seth asked from behind the counter, Embry was leaning against the window box from the kitchen with Leah and the two of them held curious expressions, as did the rest of the pack and the imprints from behind and around the counter

"A guy from work serenaded her with Olly Murs' Dance with me tonight" Sam explained with a laugh

"It was quite comical" I added, nodding, "Is he in today?"

"Yea, out in the warehouse" Sam replied, with a nod

"Who was it?" Nate asked seriously, obviously he would know who it was because he worked there too ... just different hours to me

"Gregory" Sam answered, unwrapping his arms from around my neck and sitting on the last empty stool

"He's like 26" Nate stated, he sounded pretty disgusted

"20" I corrected at the same time Sam stated; "Sugar Daddy" with a wink

"Ew." I shoved Sam's head and he laughed at me as he picked up a menu

"Can you finish making my dinner now? Steph's gonna have my guts if I don't get her food to her!" I exclaimed and the pack laughed at me

"You're her favourite worker, that's not going to happen" Quil stated

"You're just jelly cause she made me a weekend supervisor and not you" I poked my tongue out at him and pulled the birdie out, she'd done it because Embry told her I was quitting Steph's Studio to work in Wal*Mart, something that was completely and utterly untrue

"Fuck you bitch." He glared at me

"My point has been proven." I stated nodding once

"Shut the fuck up. Hoe." Sam poked his tongue out at me, "Are you going to Freddie's tonight?"

"Of course I am, I made him change it to this week cause I can't go next week" I told him with a nod

"What's this?" Emily asked, leaning forward over the counter to look at me

"Freddie is having a party tonight, you coming?" I asked her with a grin

"Who the hell is Freddie?" She pulled a face at me

"A guy from my Phil of RE class in Forks, he has the hots for Sammy" I laughed as I ruffled Sam's hair up and he slapped my arm

"Oh right, I can't go anyways" She shook her head

"Why not?" Both Sam and I frowned

"Nate's taking me to Port Angeles" She grinned, pulled a cute face at my brother and let him kiss her

"Bitch, you stealing my friends." I glared at the back of his head

"Yep" Nate stated proudly and I pulled a disgusted face at him

"Oi gorgeous" A male voice shouted from the doorway, I recognised the voice and laughed as I spun around on the chair, "Hey" I smiled looking at a friend of mines older brother

"How'd you know I was talking to you?" He laughed

"Cause I'm fookin' drop dead gorgeous." I grinned

"Do you fancy dropping round to mine once you've finished work?" He questioned

"Umm yea okay" I nodded, shrugging, "Sad or angry?" I knew exactly what he wanted

"I don't know, I can't get anything from her" He frowned

"I'll come prepared for both" I nodded

"Thank you! I owe you a million times over!" He called as he left

"Who the fuck was that?" Quil questioned, pointing in the direction of Mattie

"Mattie, he's Ruth's brother" I shrugged, chewing on the insides of my gum because I was kinda bored

"Why does he call you 'Gorgeous' and not 'Lexii'?" Leah asked

"He doesn't know my name" I shook my head

"Why don't you tell him it then?" Jake questioned

"I have, but Ruth introduced me to him as gorgeous and he can't remember any other name. He's kinda retarded" I shrugged

"Clearly" I faintly heard Embry mutter as Leah passed Seth the two paper bags of food for my work colleagues

"$43.82 please" Seth asked, punching in the correct numbers into the till

"Quil, pay the man" I pointed to Seth retardedly and spoke retardedly too, he along with everyone else laughed at me again. Although Quil did actually pay him, I stayed sat in my seat for a bit because I didn't wanna move

"What happened to Steph having your guts?" Collin laughed, raising an eyebrow

"Ehh, I'm too comfy" I wriggled in my seat, "Hang on!" I exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him, "Nope. That's not yet, don't worry" I shook my head quickly

"What?" The wolves all asked at once

"What, what?" I asked speaking quickly and laughing at myself, laughing a little harder when Sam started chuckling to himself

"What, what in the butt?" He turned to pull a funny face at me

"Umm Freddie much?" I laughed and he glared at me, slapping the back of my head

"Not even funny." He huffed looking back at his menu

"Shouldn't hit a woman" Rachel tutted at him with a smile

"It's fine, she's a man" He shrugged

"Em he's bullying me!" I whined like a little child

"Sam quit it." She yelled at her twin and I poked my tongue out at him

"Should we leave now?" Quil asked, eyeing up the food in the bags and I nodded

"You, Greg, Jessie, David, Alice" I told Sam, pointing to the food that they would want and departing from the store with Quil

"Thanks!" He yelled in my direction

"I'll pick you up at half six" I yelled back into the store

"You're such a retard. You know that?" Quil laughed at me, hurrying me along and taking one of the bags from me

"Aww come on Quil, you know you love it" I winked overly and picked up the pace because he was practically running

"Why don't you forgive Em?" He asked me as we got back to the shop, yes we were that quick!

"Can you get off of my case please?" I glared at him and went through the beading to get to the back

"Well when it's a little insensitive to have 20 year olds serenading you in the middle of work, hours after your imprint has told you he loves you, that he's sorry and he wants you back ..." He told me

"I didn't ask to be serenaded Quil, plus, it was a joke." I stated, "Just leave it. I'm considering my options at the moment, alright? Just leave me be." I grumbled at him as the rest of the staff walked into the staffroom for their lunch and quickly disappearing again once they had it

"When are you and my Em gonna kiss and make up then, huh Al?" Steph asked, coming into the staffroom and taking her food from the pile

"You've put her up to this haven't you?" I glared at Quil

"I have not!" He held his hand up in surrender and stuffed his face full of food

"What's this?" Steph asked, sitting opposite us

"Nothing" I shook my head and began eating my dinner

"S'not nothing at all" Quil stated around his food

"Quil, shut up!" I yelled at him

"Come on, answer my question Al" Steph prompted

"I don't know." I told her honestly, "I wouldn't hold your breath though"

"Aww come on! What's he ever done to you?" She asked, "Wait. Don't answer that. That was a stupid question." She told herself

"Yes." I agreed with her

"Promise me you'll talk to him though" She asked of me, "You make my little boy smile"

"Fine! I'll talk to him!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

"You better be in a good mood when you do talk to him. Otherwise nothing will get resolved." She warned me and I nodded reluctantly and went back to eating my lunch

"Don't you dare tell him about that conversation with Steph earlier." I warned Quil as we left the staffroom and went back downstairs and out to the shop to get back to work

"My lips are sealed" He smirked at me

"I meant in wolf form." I told him both quickly and quietly, "I'll beat you up if you do."

"How are you gonna find out?" He laughed

"Oh I'll find out alright." I nodded once at him


	57. Chapter Fifty Six

EPOV

"Lexii? What are you doing out here?" I ran over to my girl, it was gone 11 and she was randomly walking around La Push, does she wanna get herself killed?!

"Sleepy" She mumbled, stumbling towards my voice

"Why aren't you at home Lexii?" I asked her, scooping her up into my arms and walking her in the direction of my house ... it was closer than hers

"Work" She mumbled again, okay so maybe I wasn't getting anything more than one word answers from her tonight. I didn't care anyways, I had my girl in my arms, what more could I want?

"I'm gonna take you home so you can get some sleep, okay sweetie?" I asked her, kissing atop of her head as she nodded and nuzzled her face into my chest. I know I had the hugest grin on my face as I walked, holding my girl tightly to my chest. I walked straight into the house and up the stairs; I smelt Mom in the kitchen and heard her quietly cussing me out for not already being home

"Lexii, I'm gonna go get you something to drink okay? You need to get changed" I told her, sitting her on my bed and handing her a t-shirt of mine and a pair of boxers that she used to sleep in. She mumbled in agreement and I quickly left the room, and rushed down the stairs

"What time do you call this Embry?!" Mom yelled at me

"Mom, shh, please? Lexii's upstairs and she's practically dead on her feet" I told her, grabbing a glass of water for her

"Lexii's here?!" She exclaimed quietly, the grin that crept up into her face made me smile

"Yea, she was randomly walking around La Push ... she's been working too much" I glared momentarily at my Mom

"Don't blame me! She went straight to Wal*Mart after her shift with me today!" She defended herself, "Why is she even working every hour of every day?"

"Because she needs money for college, her Mom spent half the savings they had for her" I explained

"She knows she can come to me, right?" She asked genuinely

"Mom, we can hardly pay for _my _college fund. And I'm only going to Port Angeles" I stated, raising a brow

"That's not the point." She grumbled

"Whatever" I shook my head as I began back out the room

"Em?" She called me back and I turned to face her, leaning on the doorway, "Don't let her leave without talking to her, Kay?" She asked with a genuine smile

"I won't Momma" I returned the smile and she walked up to me, ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek before running up the stairs and to her own bedroom, I made my way upstairs as I could hear that Lexii was sound asleep. I walked into my bedroom and chuckled at the sight, she'd started to take her trousers off but had fallen asleep in the process and ended up using my boxers as a pillow because she'd fallen asleep sideways on the bed and on top of the covers. I set the glass down on the bedside table and shook her shoulder lightly

"Lexii, you need to take your uniform off ... Lexii" I shook her shoulder again and she woke up, still pretty disorientated, but awake all the same. I pulled her up and helped her out of her trousers, folding them up and setting them on the box at the bottom of my bed, she then handed me her work shirt and I did the same as I had done with her trousers

"Come on Sweetie, you need to put this on" I told her, holding out my shirt for her to slip her head into. She shook her head determinedly and crossed her arms under her chest. The only clothing she had on was a light green bra with black spots and matching panties, it was so difficult for me to control myself right now. "Lexii, you need to put this on" I told her, pulling back my covers quickly and trying to push my shirt over her head, she made it extra difficult for me by wriggling about and refusing to be helpful, "You're gonna get cold Lexii" I warned her

"I want that one!" She pointed at me and I nodded

"I'm giving you that one" I stated and she shook her head again

"Noo" She whined, pushing my hands away and pulling my shirt halfway up my body, "I want this one" She giggled to herself and I had to smile as I helped her take it off of me, she contently threw it over her own head and jumped into my bed, snuggling into both the pillow and my shirt. I folded up the shirt she didn't want and put it back in my drawer, I then got Lexii to put my old boxers on after some time of her childishly thrashing about and laughing from sleep deprivation

"HEY?! Where are you going?!" She yelled at me, then slapped her hand over her mouth at her loudness

"I'm going to sleep on the couch" I pointed behind me with my thumb as I retreated backwards; sleeping with her was a little too much I think?

"Uh-uh" She shook her head and pointed towards me then the space in my bed next to her. Actually, was it too much to sleep with my imprint? No. It wasn't. I quickly shut my door over before climbing in beside her, grinning to myself when she snuggled into the side of my body. "Emby?" She mumbled her old nickname for me

"Yea Baby?" I kissed atop of her head and she shifted so she could look at me, she then shifted again to pull my chin down with her thumb and forefinger. It shocked me when she planted her lips against mine, but I quickly recovered and kissed her back, absolutely loving the idea of having her lips against mine again. I had no idea I was doing it, but I climbed over her so I was straddling her and all of a sudden she froze. Shit. She wasn't fully awake. She didn't mean to do this at all, did she?! I reluctantly opened my eyes and found her staring up at me in shock, horror and I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not, but love?

"Oh my-" She gasped and I shook my head slightly, she gasped again and I looked down at her to see a teardrop had landed on her forehead, my teardrop? I was crying? "No, no" She pouted, shaking her head, "Don't cry" She stroked my cheek lightly and I felt her wrapping her legs around my hips and locking them there, "Please don't cry" She shook her head again and fisted my hair in her hands, pulling my head down to meet hers, our lips touching together. I smiled into it and kissed her just as deeply, whimpering when she stopped again. It took me a few minutes to open my eyes and when I finally did I smiled, she'd fallen asleep. It wasn't too long ago that I'd get the tiniest bit annoyed when she fell asleep on me like this, not now. I'd never get pissy at her for that again. Not with that adorable face peering up at me. I gently tugged her fingers from my hair and unknotted her feet from around my hips, I smiled when she frowned and grasped at thin air; looking for me

"I'm here, baby" I spoke softly, getting myself comfortable under the covers and pulling her into my side. I don't think anyone could ever explain the amount of joy I felt when she grumbled at me for being a 'poo-head' and proceeding to climb on top of me and curling herself around my chest, she tucked her arms around my neck and kissed my peck before nuzzling herself into me further and falling to sleep soundly. I kissed the top of her head, wrapped my arms around her waist, shifted so we were on our side and fell asleep myself. The happiest I'd been in a very long time.

LPOV

I was pretty reluctant to get up. I was really comfortable. Too comfortable. I was never this comfortable in my bed. I was never this warm either – well not recently anyways. Where the hell _am_ I?! I shot up in bed to realise that this was _not_ my bedroom. This was _not_ my bed. And these were _not_ my PJ's. This was a very familiar room, a familiar bed and familiar clothes, but they were _not_ mine and I shouldn't be in them right now. Should I? How did I even get here? I was scared to go downstairs. Was Embry gonna be there? Was Steph? The pack? What would I say to any of them? I couldn't hear anyone, so that had to rule out the pack. They were always really noisy. And Steph couldn't be down there because if Embry's clock was right it was 10 and she should be in work right now. So that only left Embry. He's gonna know that I'm awake. I can't exactly get out of the house without him realising. I guess I'm gonna have to go downstairs. God that sounds awful.

I don't know why, but I tried to be as quiet as possible when climbing down the stairs, I was thankful that the pack defiantly were not in the house, I was equally delighted when Steph wasn't here, and once again it sounds awful; but Embry wasn't here either. I'd been left alone in my ex's house ... how awkward for me. I also had no idea where any of my clothes were so I had to venture around the house in Embry's t-shirt and boxers. I found a note from Embry telling me to grab myself some breakfast or whatever and he'd be back soon, I was actually kinda hungry...

I found myself sat at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of coco pops and reading a very uninteresting TV magazine that had been left on the side, it felt kinda nice actually. It felt nice to be sat in Embry's kitchen like this, it felt like old times when he'd have to go off for patrol and I was comfortable enough in his house to stay and wait for him to come back. I was too interested in my crappy magazine and my thoughts to realise that someone had come into the house through the back door

"Lexii?!" They yelled my name and I choked on my coco pops, "Fuck. Shit." It was Quil. I heard him running over to me, "Breathe Cand" He told me, slapping my back until the coco pop dislodged itself from my throat and continued on its way to my tummy

"Fuck. Quil don't do that to me!" I yelled at him, cupping my neck with my palm and breathing deeply

"Well if you weren't off in a dream world it wouldn't have happened." He grumbled at me before smirking hugely and looking down at my clothing before back to my face. His smirk changed to a smile "Nice PJ's" He waggled his eyebrows

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically, "Um ... Quil, why am I here?" I asked genuinely and he frowned at me

"Embry picked you up because you were practically sleep walking home ... in the complete wrong direction." He stated with a forced laugh

"I was?" I asked and he nodded, I then got a flash of Embry helping me undress for bed, me taking his shirt from him, us kissing rather passionately, "Shit. I didn't ... you know ..." I trailed off

"Ew! Oh god. EW. No, you didn't" He shook his head quickly, knowing exactly what I meant and I breathed a sigh of relief, "You nearly did though" He laughed loudly and I kicked his leg under the table, "Do you not remember anything after you left work?"

"Some bits I do" I nodded, finishing up my cereal

"Embry seems pretty happy" He stated after a while of comfortable silence

"Quil I'm confused. I don't know what to do" I told him genuinely

"Well do you want to be with him?" He asked

"I don't know" I shrugged, "Part of me says yes, part of me says no. I just – I can't get over the fact that he thought Natalie was telling the truth" I told him, looking down at the last few coco pops swimming around in the bottom of my bowl

"He didn't know what to think Cand, he was confused himself. He just heard it and saw red." He explained to me

"I know. I saw." I nodded

"You saw?!" He exclaimed

"The wounds on his face ... and his chest" I elaborated, "I don't think I can Quil"

"Don't think you can what?" He asked me sadly, knowing exactly what I meant but probably hoping for something else to come from my mouth

"I don't think I can be with him. I don't think I can be his girlfriend as quickly as that. I need time" I told him, shaking from the sadness that raked my body

"Don't do this to him Cand, he needs you. You need him. The two of you can figure it out somehow, just please, don't do this to him?" He was practically begging me and I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks

"Quil ... I need time" I blubbered, "Maybe in a few weeks' time, months?"

"Candy" He spoke my name sadly and looked as if he wanted to cry himself

"Quil don't." I warned him and gestured for him to leave the house; he seemed reluctant to leave but made a snap decision and quickly made an exit through the back door

"I brought you some cookies, juice and the ingredients for lasagne. I thought we could make a day of it?" Embry came in through the front and dumped his shopping bags on the kitchen side

"Embry …" He sighed at the reluctance in my voice, "I have to go." I told him and he took a deep breath before frowning

"I know, I just thought …" He trailed off, not telling me what it was that he thought. I'm sure I could hazard a guess

"I'm sorry, thank you for looking after me last night though" I told him quickly, knowing I probably would've woken up in the forest this morning if he hadn't come and got me

"Don't worry about it" He shook his head at me, frowning as he pushed off the side and went to go get my stuff. The car ride home was awkward beyond belief. He'd insisted on driving me back and I was literally in nothing but his T-shirt and boxers having had nothing to change into. My work trousers were covered in mud from my sleepy trek around the woods last night

"Thanks for the lift" I automatically leant over to kiss his cheek, however froze mid-way not knowing what the hell I was doing, "Sorry" I quickly stumbled, gathering my things from the floor and rushing into the house, his shirt acting as a dress to cover my modesty

"Where have you been all night?" Dad accused as I slammed the front door shut

"Out" I told him, running up the stairs

"Are you sure about that?" Nate asked, walking out of his room with a smirk on his face. He'd noticed who my outfit belonged to obviously.

"It wasn't like that Nathan. He found me in the forest because I was practically sleepwalking home." I glared at him, shoving past him to go to my own bedroom

"Oh I know what happened" He nodded, smirking to himself, "I know exactly what happened" He laughed at me, now following me into my bedroom

"Then you'll know that nothing happened." I snapped

"Other than you refusing for him to sleep anywhere other than with you and you practically attacking him in your 'sleep'" He wrapped air quotes around the word as he laughed at me

"I still find him attractive Nathan, I'd be stupid not to. I just don't know what I want from him anymore" I stated, shoving past him to jump in a hot shower

"I know _he_ knows!" He exclaimed after me, I just locked the door behind me and stepped into the running water

My weekends were getting closer and closer together it seemed. My weekdays seemed to fly by and it wasn't a good thing. I'd only been back in school for 5 weeks and it already felt like 5 _months_! I took my time in getting ready this Saturday morning and finally skipping down the stairs at 12 noon to be greeted with Embry sat in my kitchen

"Hey" I smiled as Embry waved at me from across the kitchen

"Hey" I waved back at him as he ate a bowl of Shreddies. My Shreddies. I really wasn't too sure how I felt about him anymore. I was confused about my feelings for him. I still hated that he dumped me, but I still loved him all the same. He smiled at me. It was only a small smile, but it was still one of those ones that made me weak at the knees. I nodded at him and went over to the window sill and knocked the radio on; I sang along to myself and danced around the room a little as I got ingredients to make myself a bowl of _my _Shreddies. I stopped bouncing around the room when I heard a low growl come from Embry, I spun around to see that he was stood up, shaking madly and glaring at me

"Why? Why are you so fucking attractively seductive?!" He growled out

"Uhh ..." I wasn't sure what to say to that. I wasn't being seductive was I? Well I didn't mean to be anyway. "Sorry?" My whisper came out as a question

"You ..." He ground out as he stalked towards me. Bloody murder took over his features. I didn't fancy getting eaten today.

"..." I tried to let out some witty comment but nothing came out. Instead I found myself boxed in and his face inches from mine

"You ..." He spoke softer this time, only loud enough for me to hear "Shaking your hot booty in those tiny short shorts, singing your heart out, your beautifully soft voice ..." He drifted off as he pressed his body closer to mine. My heart had begun to beat erratically as he closed his eyes and stroked his nose along my jaw line, stopping at the edge of my face to place a light kiss to my ear. I didn't know how to react. Of course I liked what he was doing. I'd be insane not to. But I didn't know whether or not I could forgive him yet. He glanced between my eyes and my lips, licking his own. He was going to kiss me. Did I want him to kiss me again? "You don't want me, but I want you." He told me as he placed a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth; I had to hold in a moan. I couldn't let him know that I really did want him. So badly. "Why don't you want me?" He asked again, pressing himself closer to me. If I said I hated this position right now, I would be lying. "Kiss me, Lexii" He practically ordered me and I felt myself subconsciously leaning forward with him so that our lips were just touching, my eyes slid closed as he pressed his lips further onto mine and the kiss became slightly heated. The two of us moved like we used to; in sync. His tongue slipped across my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance as soon as he had done it, I couldn't help the moan this time as our tongues worked together and he ended our kiss with a flick of his tongue along the top of my mouth. The two of us moaned as we pulled away, he leaned his forehead against mine and we shared each other's breaths

"You're not playing fair" I breathed heavily, keeping my grip on the worktop behind me tight so I wouldn't fall. My knees were so weak right now.

"Neither is that Greg kid, he has an unfair advantage. He works with you and can apparently serenade you any time he wants. You're not playing fair either, shaking your ass about, being the most beautiful creature I've seen walk this planet ..." He trailed off with a smile that I missed so much

"I'm sorry, I can't help it" I giggled, slightly out of breath still

"It'd be great if the two of you could find privacy to do that." Nate grumbled at the two of us, but held a huge grin on his face as he said it. I hadn't even realised that my brother had walked into the house and my face went a bright shade of red because of it. I felt my eyes bug out as Nate smirked at the two of us, Emily coming to see what was going on too, I screeched to myself inside of my head and pushed Embry away before quickly running out of the kitchen. I don't know why, but I felt even more embarrassed when I realised that half the wolf pack were sat in my living room having heard or smelt me and Embry in the kitchen. I was as quick as humanly possible when I threw my Wal*Mart uniform into a bag and grabbed the stuff I would need before running down the stairs and shoving people out of my way in the living room so I could get to the drawer in the coffee table

"Damnit." I grumbled, slamming it shut and rushing to the kitchen. There I found my pocket knife and continued to run out the door, Nate stopped me in my tracks to ask stupid questions and I tried my best to answer his questions as quickly as I could before running out the door

"Wow! Go easy Lex!" Leah exclaimed, jumping out of my way. I waved at her on my way but continued going till I was outside the Wayman's place

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" I yelled his name as I made my way down to the basement, "Sam?!" I yelled his name again but this time it sounded slightly panicked

"What?! What's wrong?" He rushed, appearing at the door to his room

"I don't-I don't know-is it wrong? I don't know" I stuttered, "He kissed me and-and I liked it – I wanted more. I wanted him, but-but I ran. Sam I ran!" I ranted, stomping at my stupidness

"What are you talking about Floss?" He asked me curiously and dragged me into his room to sit on his beanbag; he took a seat next to me

"Embry. He kissed me" I sighed contentedly

"Seriously?! This is amazing Floss!" He seemed so happy for me; I didn't want to tell him the next bit

"I ran." I muttered quietly

"What?!" He practically yelled

"Nate walked in and I pushed Embry away and I ran upstairs and the pack was in the living room and I got changed uber quickly and I practically ran here." I gushed, my knee began to bop and Sam put a hand on it to stop it

"Why did you run?" He asked me, he didn't want gossip ... he genuinely cared.

"I don't know, I guess I was embarrassed. I guess I didn't want them to think that I'd go running back to him as soon as he clicked his fingers at me" I got quieter as I said it, feeling stupider and stupider at what was coming out of my mouth

"You don't have to feel embarrassed Floss, you're his imprint ... you're allowed to do that" He chuckled, lightening the mood

"Yea but Sam, I don't know what to do ... tell me what to do. I need your help" I felt like such a child as I said it

"You have to make the decision for yourself sweetie, I can't do that for you" He told me quietly and ruffled my hair before continuing to get ready for work

NPOV

I felt like such an ass. Embry was making progress with his imprint, my sister, and I just had to butt in. You could see the happiness that emanated from the two of them, being that close to their other half after so long of being apart. Well, they were hardly apart, but they spent most of their days before their break up together, most of their hours / minutes / seconds. However you wanted to look at it. That was before he made the most stupidest mistake of his life, he dumped her. He dumped my little sister and she was heartbroken. That was until she had randomly started to act normally, as if she had never even went out with him in the first place. She'd flirt with other guys, she'd laugh and joke with them, in my opinion she was giving a few of them the wrong idea and she was going to regret it in the end but a few of the wolves and I had a theory. She was making him jealous; she wanted him to fight for her and she wanted him to prove himself. Yea she was going the wrong way about it, but good on her for even doing it in the first place, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do the same thing if I was in her position.

"Not long now" Embry sighed to himself, throwing his form into a seated position on the closest sofa and grinning wildly to himself

"Nate's sorry for making her leg it, aren't you?" Emily warned me to disagree with her; I could see the look in her eye

"No, yea ... I am, sorry dude" I told him quickly

"It's okay, it just gives her time to realise that she still wants me" He nodded, seeming distracted with his thoughts. He watched Lexii as she rushed down the stairs and looked around the living room for something in particular

"Where's my knife?" She asked, looking up at me as she shoved her arms into her coat

"Kitchen" I nodded in that direction and she nodded in thanks before rushing that way, bumping into Leah on her way out of here

"Holy shit Embry, what did you do to her?!" Leah let out a small laugh as she stormed into the house; it made her slightly happy that she wasn't the only one with man problems lately

"I think it was our fault" Quil stated, worriedly casting an eye in the direction Lexii had ran in

"Why?" Ethan had asked, he and Dan were two of the newest wolves and they all seemed pretty curious of Embry and Lexii's relationship

"I think it was the sheer embarrassment when she found out we were in the living room" He explained with a frown, "Not that you embarrass her or anything Em"

"What are you actually trying to say Quil?" Embry laughed at one of his best childhood friends

"That she's embarrassed to be giving in so easily" He told us, "Yea. I swear that's what it is" He nodded

"And how do you know that?" I asked, raising a brow

"Because I'm her best friend. I know these kinds of things, I can practically read her like a book" He shrugged, slumping and relaxing into his seat on my sofa


	58. Chapter Fifty Seven

**I know I've already posted this chapter, however I changed minor details in it ... doesn't matter if you've already read it or anything, no big differences :)**

* * *

LPOV

"Hey Greg, you're still giving me a lift home right?" I asked him, skipping into the staffroom. I began getting my stuff out of my locker and fix my slippers as they were falling off my feet. Yes I had worn slippers to work. I was allowed to because I had worked from 8 last night till now; 7 in the morning. 7 o'clock on a Sunday morning. God knows why I had agreed to it.

"Yea, I need to do some early morning shopping quickly though. Breakfast and shit" He nodded

"A man's gotta eat!" I exclaimed, laughing at him as he nodded along. About half hour later and a lot of playful bickering between the two of us, I had been bribed into having breakfast with him. We had the full works, surprisingly enough; neither of us had fallen asleep whilst making or eating it. Which is always a good sign, something that wasn't such a good thing; the two of us waking up butt naked at 11 in the morning and a used condom flung into a pile with both mine and his clothes. He seemed pretty impressed with himself, but I was completely horrified. The only person I was ever supposed to be like that with was my Emby! FUCK! Embry. Shit, shit, fuck, fuck.

It only calmed me slightly when Greg had vowed to keep quiet about the two of us, not telling a sole ... it would have looked awful anyways because I hardly knew him and I was only 17, not even at the legal age yet! I had left pretty quickly and got home to have nice, long, hot shower. I had then fallen asleep on the sofa for a little while, it was strangely comfortable

"Where have you been?!" Nate yelled at me as soon as I had woken up, I shifted about to notice that my feet were in someone's lap and were being stroked softly by a pair of warm hands. I had also accumulated a light blanket and a hot water bottle at my tummy

"Sleeping. What does it look like?" I glared at him, he knew I was assy when I first woke up, yet still yelled in my direction

"I meant last night." He crossed his arms over his chest

"I was in work" I shrugged, nuzzling my face into the arm of the couch again

"Really?" He raised an apprehensive brow at me

"Yes. From 8 last night till about 7, half 7 ish this morning, Greg gave me a lift home, we had breakfast, I fell asleep on his sofa for about an hour then I came home, had a shower and fell asleep on _this_ couch" I nodded, shifting down the sofa so my head was flat against the seat

"What?!" Nate practically screamed, the person who was rubbing my feet growled lowly as did the minority of people who were apparently also sat in my living room

"I told Dad yesterday that I was working the night shift because I'd get more money, he was fine with it so you should be too." I stated, letting my eyelids droop

"I am fine with that; it's you disappearing off the face of the earth for three hours and now finding out you were in Greg's that I'm not okay with!" He yelled

"I was really hungry and he was giving me a lift home" I shrugged, hoping I

was putting up a good act

"We have food here." He stated

"Yea but I wasn't here was I?" I shot back

"No. You were in some 20 year old guy's house! Anything could have happened Lexii!" He yelled and I sat up quickly, I noticed it was Embry that I had my feet on, although I kinda knew that beforehand. I quickly moved my feet from his lap and sat properly on the sofa

"Like what Nathan? Just because he's 2 years older than me, lives on his own and is a bit of a flirt, does not mean that he was gonna come onto me whilst I was 'vulnerable'. I think your forgetting that I'm not a slag. He's a nice guy; a nice _friend_. And just because you feel you need to be an overprotective brother does not mean that I am going to lock myself in the house every single minute of every single day. I have friends. I have friends that are both girls _and _guys. If I choose to hang out with them then that's my problem. Not yours." I ranted at him, it wasn't so much that I was defending Greg, it was that for some reason I had a random outburst and I wanted to get it all off my chest, I think that he had realised this

"Well I'm sorry for giving a shit about you Lexii. Would you prefer it if I didn't?! No. You fucking wouldn't." He glared back

"You don't give a shit really Nate. I know that you're only getting information so you can run off and bitch with Emily about me because the two of you are that fucking pathetic." I growled back and he started to shake with slight anger, that was the point in which the 4 other wolves in the room decided to step in, Jake moved to put a hand on Nate's shaking shoulder, Quil gripped the other forearm tightly and was trying to pull him back with Jake, Seth probably went to tattle that I'd pissed Nate off and Embry had pulled me away from the living room, into the hall way

"Lexii, what's going on with you today?" He asked me softly, capturing my face between his soft hands

"I don't know, I guess he just pissed me off" I shrugged, feeling myself calm almost instantly. As I did though, the guilt quickly rose back up and I needed to get away from wolves. It wasn't such a good idea to be around them lately

"Don't let him get to you" He told me, tilting his face to place a light kiss to my nose

"Uh-uh" I shook my head, feeling drawn into his smell. No! I couldn't do this! It wasn't fair! "I should go, let Nate calm down a bit" I quickly pushed myself away from Embry's nearly closed eyes and slightly puckered lips, feeling even worse at the hurt that stretched across his face, "I'll see you later" I promised him, kissing his cheek swiftly and grabbed my shoes as I ran out the house. Why did I always run from him? I always ran to Sam's to tell him that either Embry had kissed me or he was going to and time after time, I fucking run away! What the hell was wrong with me?! Oh yea, I practically cheated on the guy this fucking morning! That's what.

It was Wednesday already. Yet another 3 days of nothing but school work, my only social life of a weekday was now going to work on a Thursday and back to Kickboxing on a Tuesday, Sam had agreed that he would start going with me so I told him we had to go that day and no other. It was good to be getting out rather than staying home all the time. It pleased my parents if anything; they were getting progressively worried with me. As were the pack, according to Nathan. I wasn't really sure why the pack was worried to be quite honest. They didn't seem to care much about anything else to do with me. Anyway, it was Wednesday night, I had just left school and I felt like utter shit. I didn't want to do anything tonight.

EPOV  
I jumped up out of my unusually messed up bed and quickly added a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before I ran down the stairs and stood the other side of the front door. My girl was the other side. I'd smelt her as soon as she had turned down the street, I just needed to be sure it was her. I quickly peaked through the peep hole and saw her shut her eyes tightly before opening them again and leaning forward to leave 3 determined knocks on my front door, I pulled the door open straight away and my heart literally panged at the sight of her. Her face was tearstained; her hair stuck up in every direction possible, she smelt a little different ... more desirable if ever possible. She looked upset in herself, the expression on her face added to the twist in my gut which agreed with what my mind was trying so hard not to believe. She was in the early stages of phasing. I never wanted this for her. I realised after Leah had phased it was possible, seeing as though my girl was of the same descendent as her cousin, my best friend – Quil. It also added to my fears when her long lost twin brother phased too, I had remembered Billy once telling me that if one twin phases ... it's only a matter of time before the other one does too

"Lexii, what's wrong?" I asked stupidly, gasping like the idiot I was. I obviously knew what was wrong with her. I went through the same fucking pain! I'm going through it now too, just seeing her like this! I took a step closer to her, she didn't move backwards, but she winced and shut her eyes tightly again. I stopped my hand from its journey to her cheek and made it stay right by my side

"I'm sorry" She whispered so quietly, I hardly heard it with our close proximity and my werewolf senses, "I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry" She whispered again and turned on her heel, slowly going back the way she came

"Lexii, wait!" I grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she was facing me again and instantly let go of her arm. I remembered that pain. Even the slightest of touches would burn, "Lexii please let me help" I practically begged of her, I had no idea as to how I would do it ... but I wanted to. Her facial expression seemed to flicker to something quickly before being shoved away by the mask of pain again, "I want to help, please ... tell me what to do" I was close to getting on my knees and physically begging, but there was no need. She threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my chest and moving them so her hands gripped my shoulders tightly from behind. The strength was certainly building up; I could actually feel her digging her fingers into my skin. I caught her quickly and if at all possible hugged her closer. I knew she was trying with all her might to ignore the pain and I think the imprint was helping slightly with that

"It hurts so much Emby" Her voice came out muffled as she dug her face further into my chest, "Make it stop Emby, please. Just make it stop" I smiled slightly at the fact she called me by her nickname for me, but frowned again when I realised what the circumstances were

"It's okay Lexii" I muttered, lifting her so her feet were just off the ground and taking her back inside with me. I used my foot to shut the door and took her over to my sofa; there was no way in hell she was letting go of this vice tight grip so I tried to shift her so she sat sideways on my lap

"It really hurts Emby, I don't like it" She shook her head against my chest and I felt my shirt dampen, she was crying. I didn't want her to cry! If she cried, I'd cry!

"Lexii, don't cry, please baby" I begged her, quickly thinking of a good plan. I needed to phone Sam.

"I can't stop, it hurts too much" She sobbed as I reached to the phone that was conveniently sat on the coffee table in front of me

"It's gonna be fine, okay? I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're gonna be absolutely fine, it'll soon stop hurting I promise" I soothed her, rubbing circles on her back with the palm of my hand

"Hello?" Emily answered down the line and Lexii's sobs quietened

"Hi Emily, is Sam there please? It's kinda urgent" I asked quickly, still hoping to sound polite

"Yes he's here, what's wrong Embry? Why can I hear someone crying?" She asked quickly, she really was Momma Wolf

"It's Lexii, she's gonna phase soon" I told her and winced as Lexii dug her fingers deeper into my shoulders

"Oh poor Lexii" She gasped and I heard shuffling about before Sam came to the phone, "Embry what's going on?" He asked sharply and Lexii shifted to wrap her legs around my waist

I tried to pry her hands away from my shoulders as I answered Sam, "Its Lexii, she's gonna phase" I told him quickly, she finally removed her hands and leaned away from me slightly. Her expression broke my heart, she was still crying and hiccupping, she was also finding it hard to breath. I cupped her cheek and wiped away her fresh tears with the back of my thumb, in turn; she threw her arms back around my neck and fisted the back of my shirt, her face buried into my neck. I went back to rubbing circles into her back as Sam continued telling me what to do

"Keep her calm, don't let her move and we'll be there A.S.A.P." He told me quickly and hung up the phone before I could reply. I put the phone back and tried my best to stop her crying, the occasional kiss to her hair seemed to do the trick for a few seconds.

"Lexii?!" Quil's voice came from the back kitchen door and I heard him rush in along with a few others, Lexii's head twitched in his direction but she left it in the crook of my neck.

"How long has she been like this?" Sam asked, frowning at her state

"She's been here just under half an hour, I don't know about before that though" I told him truthfully and winced as she started out a whole new round of sobs. She mumbled something to us but I only caught the word school

"School? Has it been hurting like this since school Lexii?" Jake asked and Quil sat beside me and stroked his best friend's arm reassuringly, she nodded her head as an answer

"Why haven't you told anyone Cand?" Quil asked, frowning himself. She shrugged her shoulders

"That's over three hours Lexii; surely you would have thought to tell someone" She didn't reply to Sam, instead gripping my shirt even tighter and I felt her biting down on the shoulder of my shirt. She was in so much pain right now, it hurt to see

"Cand, do you wanna go home?" Quil asked her quietly and she nodded, "Come on, I'll take you home sweetie" He told her

"She's not gonna let go" I told him and Lexii shook her head in agreement

"Want-Emby-home" She mumbled, I'm guessing she wanted me to take her home?

"Okay sweetie" I smiled a little as I kissed her hair again, the three of them looked at me with slight understanding and concern. I had no idea how they'd react with their own imprints, but my girl was different. She was special. She was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Try not to move her too much, she'll be in unbearable pain right now" Sam frowned

"I think I know that Sam." I glared at him and spoke through my teeth, I saw he was gonna come out with a smart ass remark but he stopped himself once he realised the circumstances

"We'll meet you back there" Quil stated with a nod and the three of them got up and made their way back to Lexii's place, Quil and Jake left a kiss at the top of her head before leaving and Sam ruffled her hair playfully

"Lexii you're gonna have to let go so we can get in the car, sweetie" I told her, stroking her hair as I did so. She shook her head and lifted it to face me

"I don't wanna let go, you make it better. You make it hurt less" She admitted, "I don't ever wanna let go. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being such a bitch, I'm sorry for running away all the time. I'm really, really sorry" Fresh tears started to fall down her cheeks again and her voice croaked a little as she spoke

"It's okay baby, it's fine. Don't worry about it" I shook my head at her and cupped her cheeks again, lightly kissing her face where the tears had fallen

"I'm sorry" She whispered again and pecked my cheek lightly before wrapping her arms around my neck again and resting her face in the crook. I sighed and stood up with her, slipping a hand under her butt to keep her in place and the other on the small of her back. She wasn't dropping out of my arms – no way. I decided I'd carry her, walk through the woods and take her home. She wouldn't have to detach herself from me at all and this would keep the both of us happy. It took a little longer than necessary to get back to her home; I walked a little slower than I should have. I was reeling in the fact that she was in my arms; every now and again I would just smell her. I know it sounded weird, but she had this new kind of smell about her and I didn't know what it was. I loved it, absolutely loved it. Occasionally she'd look up and we'd have a mini conversation ... but they didn't last long, we kept to quietness most of the time. It was good. I liked it.

"Your pushing it don't you think?" Nate glared at me; he was stood at the end of the bed along with Jake, Sam, Quil, Paul, Jared, Leah and Seth. I was sat cross legged to the side of a sleeping Lexii. She had calmed down once I got her home and had willingly let me go to change into something cooler and get into bed, I had taken to brushing the side of her face softly and Nathan was getting more and more pissed off with me. Her Dad probably will have done too, but he was out with her Mom. They'd decided it'd be best to stay out of the way and leave my Lexii to sleep without them pussyfooting around her

"How? She was the one who came to me. It was her choice to do so. Not mine." I glared back

"It's your fucking fault she's like this you prick." He growled at me and Paul stepped up to place a firm hand on his shoulder keeping him in place

"My fault?! I didn't want any of this for her! I never wanted this to happen!" I growled back and Quil growled at me to shut up

"That's enough. The two of you need to shut it. She's waking up." Jake told us firmly, he seemed to have said the words that were about to come from Sam's mouth. The two of us growled lowly at each other and snapped our heads to Lexii when she murmured something. It sounded something along the lines of "Stop growling" Which the two of us did and waited for Lexii to open her eyes. I jumped a little when her eyes snapped open and she shot up in the bed

"What happened, Lex?" Leah asked her quickly, Lexii started breathing heavily and her gaze dropped onto Paul, her eyes bugged out and she threw her hand over her mouth

"Gonna be sick" She gushed, jumping up quickly and running at full speed to the bathroom

"What was that about?" Paul looked a little self-conscious as he asked

"God knows" Jared shook his head

"Do you think it was a vision?" Leah asked

"Probably" Jared answered another

"Was she gonna be sick because of the vision or because of the wolf?" Quil asked

"I'm guessing it was about Paul" Nate commented, he was looking deep in thought. I heard Lexii flushing the chain and the sound of her brushing her teeth quickly

"What was it though?" Paul asked again

"Is it me or is it really hot in here? I'm warm. Are you warm? I'm warm" Lexii rambled as she shuffled back into the room and leaned over her bed to turn the overhead fan on. It sent a nice breeze into the room

"What did you dream Lexii?" Sam asked her

"Why are you all in my house?" Lexii ignored his question and asked her own

"Answer the question Lexii" Jake scolded her

"I don't know the answer, that's why I asked you" She stated nervously, shuffling about until she was back under the covers of her bed

"Sam's question." Leah rolled his eyes at her

"What was your question Sam?" She asked, not really wanting him to say it again, but she asked anyway. She looked down but quickly snatched her hair up into a pony tail and frowned when her fringe fell out of it

"What did you dream?" Sam asked again, concern written all over his face

"I didn't dream anything" She shook her head and played with the duvet between her fingers

"What did you in vision then?" I asked her softly

"I didn't" She shook her head again

"You must have done Lexii." Nate looked pissed off

"Was it about me?" Paul asked – it was oddly quiet coming from him but she still didn't answer, she seemed to be mulling something over before she shook her head. She didn't look up though, didn't speak either

"Lexii you're lying." Quil said rather abruptly

"Am not." She murmured, shaking her head again

"Lexii ..." Jared trailed off as he said her name

"I don't wanna fucking talk about it alright?!" She looked up quickly as she yelled at him, her eyes looked sad and I wanted to hold her in my arms again and let her tell me all of her problems

"Okay, okay" Jared held his hands up in surrender

"Lexii calm down yea?" Leah told her

"I am fucking calm." Lexii ground out

"Yea it sure looks it" Nate commented

"Fuck. You." She glared at him and I took the time to take her hand in both of mine and gently stroked her palm, she soon calmed down and was just taking deep breaths

"You know what's happening don't you Lexii" Jake asked her

"Of course I know what's happening." She grumbled back

"Then you'll know that you need to do your best to just let it happen. Don't hold back, alright?" He told her and she shook her head. He was just about to say something else when we heard the front door opening downstairs and someone yelling inside

"Floss?!" It was Sam Wayman. God knows why he was here. He then continued to make his way up the stairs

"Why is he here?" I asked

"I don't know. Ask him yourself." Lexii snapped as Sam came in through the door

"Little overreaction much Lex? Have you still not recovered from Friday night?" Sam asked with a chuckle

"What have you been told about drinking in public places?" Wolf Sam asked Lexii quickly

"What have you been told about jumping to conclusions, that you have no idea as to what really happened?" She snapped back and we all 'Oooo'd

"What did happen Friday night?" Leah asked, "Weren't you up at Stratford?"

"Yea, Floss got into a fight with a pathway and a barbed wire fence" Sam laughed

"Actually, neither time was my fault" Lexii pointed out

"What happened then?" I asked her

"Well firstly I got tackled to the ground, like inches away from the grass. And then I got stuck in a barbed wire fence" She admitted and I frowned, growling a little

"Why were you tackled to the ground?" Seth asked

"We were playing manhunt. Reece is even faster when he's high than when he's sober, I swear." She commented

"At least you didn't 'bruise your ankle'" Sam mimicked someone

"No that's because I wasn't tackled to the ground by a drunken 180 pound naked guy." Lexii chuckled, she shouldn't be this happy after being in so much pain earlier. Maybe it was a false alarm? Maybe it won't happen? Hopefully.

"No he was just high instead." Quil stated sarcastically

"Yea but he still helped me get unstuck from a barbed wire fence" Lexii pointed out

"What?" Nate raised his eyebrows

"Me and Vicky were in one of the fields and were gonna climb over this fence, but I decided to slide under it instead. I slipped and got my jeans caught, therefore cutting my leg. Vicky rang Sam and he came up with Reece, Jay and Amy. They helped me get unstuck." Lexii finished it with a nod

"I was a hell of a lot more helpful than some people." Sam stated and faked a cough "Amy" Cough, cough

"What about Amy?" Paul stepped up quickly to defend his sister if needs be

"Oh she-" Sam started out, but Lexii whipped her hand from mine and slapped it over his mouth

"Nothing. She did nothing." Lexii shook her head quickly and Paul eyed her evilly

"You're lying." He stated

"Yea, but I'm already in trouble with Amy for telling you about Jayke. She only just started talking to me again after the whole Nat thing. I am telling you _nothing. _Neither is Sam." She stated with a little authority. Would it be wrong of me to say I was feeling a little turned on right now?

"Okay, sooo I'm gonna leave." Sam said awkwardly as Paul and Lexii were having a stare down, "Floss, where is your iPhone? I'll get it sorted out for you"

"I don't think you could fix it now" She shook her head, looking a little embarrassed

"Why not? It only needs a new Sim card" Sam shrugged

"Not anymore" Her face went a little red as she pointed to the floor at the bottom of her picture wall. There was something that used to be an iPhone down there. Now it was two pieces of mechanical device, a smashed screen and a Sim card sat beside it

"Fucking hell Floss! You dented the freaking wall!" Sam exclaimed

"It was pissing me off" She offered with an embarrassed/innocent smile

"I doubt that's even fixable." Sam tutted at her as he went to pick it up

"I didn't like it anyway" She shrugged

"I don't like you sometimes. Doesn't mean I throw you at walls and break you into four different pieces!" He exclaimed, showing her the pieces

"If it makes you feel better I'll buy you a dartboard of my face?" She offered and everyone in the room chuckled

"Yes please." Sam shook his head, laughing. "Oh, this is your stuff you left at Jay's the other night" He told her, coming back over and dumping a bag in front of her

"Ta" She smiled and Sam ruffled her hair

"See ya later. I would say I'd text you, but you don't seem to have a phone at the moment" He pulled a face at her

"By the way Sam, I need to talk to you about something at a later date" She called after him as he walked out of the room and we waited till he left the house

"No one acts like that after being in severe pain." Jake looked at Lexii through slitted eyes

"Well I do apologise, but from knowing me for however long you have – I am no normal child." Lexii stated with a glare at his direction

"What's going on?" Sam asked her abruptly

"I don't know. You fucking tell me." She glared back and chewed on the inside of her gum with an annoyed expression

"The mood swings are defiantly there," Jake started out

"She still had a stupidly high fever" I added as I felt her burning hot forehead

"She's vomited" Leah pitched in

"Dude maybe you're pregnant?!" Seth over exaggerated a gasp and my eyes widened at the possibility of it

"Dude maybe you should shut the fuck up" She used the same tone

"It's a possibility though" Paul added

"I'm on the pill. And I got my period 2 weeks ago" She stated quite obviously and every guy in the room, including me, cringed a little

"You deserved that." Leah told them all

"Can you all piss off now. Seeing as though you're coming up with different theories on what's wrong with me. Only the wolf theory is even possible right now." She ranted, throwing the bag Sam had given her to the floor and shuffling back underneath her covers. She cuddled Dave close to her and let her eyelids slide shut before eventually dropping back off to sleep

"I figured it out." Jared stated as we all let our gaze drop back to my girl

"Figured what out?" Sam asked him

"She's not getting really angry because Embry's here. Imprints keep you calm, therefore she's not gonna phase whilst he's around" Jared explained

"But she hasn't imprinted on him _yet_" I smiled to myself as Jake stressed the 'yet'

"No but he imprinted on her, the imprint still works both ways. Surely you should know that Jake?" Seth pitched in

"Obviously I know that. Dumbass." Jake retaliated

"Then why didn't you say it?" Leah jumped in and stuck up for her brother

"Because-" Jake started out with a reply but didn't get to finish it

"Would you lot shut the fuck up with the bickering?! Ill person trying to sleep here!" Lexii yelled at them in her sleep, her heart was still at a slow steady pace and her breathing was still slow so I knew she was sleeping

"You just got told by a semi-conscious know-it-all." Paul snapped his fingers at them and bounced off down the stairs, everyone else followed him out, still bickering. Well, everyone other than Jake, Quil and Nate

"Please say it's a false alarm Jake" I was practically begging him, as I stroked the hair away that had fallen over my girls face

"I can't promise you anything mate" He told me sadly

"It was bound to happen sometime. She's an Ateara, it's in the bloodline" Nate shrugged, watching his slightly younger sister with regretful eyes

"She's also part of a twin set" Quil started out

"If one phases ... then so does the other" Jake finished and I felt the little hope left inside of me completely crash and burn, the three of them left us to it and I cuddled up with my girl

LPOV

"Oi, skiver ... I got you some shit" Jay called through my house as he climbed the stairs. I was currently still sat in bed, it was Saturday lunch time and Paul and Rachel had been put on Lexii duty – something I was quite surprised about if I'm honest. Rachel was sat under the covers with me and Paul was skilfully catching every red grape in his fat gob that we threw at him. After my meltdown on Wednesday my mood and the crappiness that I felt was getting gradually better, but every now and again it would hit rock bottom again and I'd have to start all over

"Bedroom!" Rachel yelled for me because we'd recently discovered that I couldn't really take my voice any louder than a normal conversation level which absolutely sucked ass. Jay walked in and looked between the three of us oddly before coming over to the bed and sitting himself at the end of it, he pulled his legs up and sat cross legged opposite me. Paul came to do the same thing to Rachel and they watched Jay as he talked to me

"I heard you destroyed your iPhone." He raised his eyebrows in question at me and I nodded with a slight smile, "You're an idiot." He shook his head at me with a laugh

"That's what I said" Rachel nodded and I nudged her side with my elbow

"What's in the bag?" I asked, nodding to the carrier Jay had brought with him

"Glee, Golf," He pulled out season 1 and 2 of Glee and an old golfing DVD

"Golf?" Paul raised his eyebrows at me

"Shut up. I like to watch golf when I'm ill." I glared at him and high fived Rachel when she smacked him upside the head

"New phone." Jay continued with his list as he pulled out a box

"Ooo yay! Love you Jay!" I grinned at him and took the box from his hands, "Ahh yes! JCB phone!" I did the sitting down happy dance as I realised what it was

"I didn't buy it. You did. I took the money out of your wages." He laughed at my expression

"Bitch." I glared at him

"I'm not paying for replacement phones for you." He shook his head and pulled something out of his back pocket, he began to count out some money for me, "$255" He handed the wad to me, "Wages." He stated, "I took $25 out for the phone"

"Holy shit, how much do you get paid?!" Paul's eyes bugged out as he watched the exchange of money

"About $7 dollars an hour, most days I work 9 hours. So that's $280 in a month" I explained

"Plus the fact that our boss loves you." Jay added with a nod, "And here is sick pay; $20." He handed that over too

"I'm ill too! Can I get some of that?" Rachel faked a cough and held her hands out for money

"Nu-uh. Go get yourself a job lazy bitch." I poked my tongue out at her

"I'd be fine if you just gave me some money" She smirked

"No." I shook my head seriously at her and grabbed my purse from the bedside table and took my bank card out of it, "Can you put it in the bank for me? Pwitty, pwitty pweese" I batted my eyelashes obviously at Jay and he raised his eyebrows at me before taking it back and putting the card in his wallet

"I'll do it on my way back to work" He nodded once, "Oh! You know Steph was hiring for Christmas temp work?"

"Yea" I nodded, fidgeting under the covers before finding a more comfortable position

"One of them started today ... guess who it is." He ordered

"Your mother." Rachel stated, a little on the posh side and I laughed at her

"No. Amy." He nodded once, "She has not stopped bitching though." He huffed

"That's just Amy, isn't it" I nodded with a chuckle and Paul growled at me, "What? It's true!" I defended myself

"She right. It is" Jay backed me up with a nod and Rachel nodded in agreement, "She's also decided that you've joined the cult of La Push and your now dealing drugs to thirteen year olds" He nodded absentmindedly, Paul growled again at his sisters comment this time

"Because she's really a role model to listen to, isn't she?" I raised my eyebrows at him

"Exactly, if last Friday was anything to go by …" He started out and shrugged

"Okay so what the hell did my sister do last Friday?!" Paul let out a frustrated sigh

"She'll kill me if I say anything, so I'm not going to." Jay shook his head as he pointed at me and I nodded in agreement

"And I'm not telling you until it's absolutely necessary" I shrugged

"I will get it out of someone." He muttered to himself

"I better get back anyway. I need to stop Amy before she gives all the stock away at less than half price because she knows the customer" Jay stated as he got up and ruffled my already messed up hair

"See ya later" I waved at him

"Lav ya!" He joked, laughing I grinned stupidly back before he left the room and went back to work

"Inappropriate much?" Rachel raised an eyebrow

"Naa, it's only Jay. He doesn't mean it" I shook my head getting my new JCB phone out the box and finding out how to work it


	59. Chapter Fifty Eight

LPOV

I'd figured out how I was doing it. It was pretty obvious really, Embry was always around. He was always there keeping me somewhat calm, if I spent time away from him then maybe this shitty wolf stuff will finally happen. I'd stupidly slept with him last night. Not just sleeping next to each other, him stroking the hair out of my face till I fell asleep kinda thing. Proper full blown sex. I'm surprised we did it actually; we were pretty quiet so my parents didn't hear. But god knows how we got away with it. I'm so glad we did ... but that's not the point. Anyway, back to the present. Tuesday morning, I had showered got dressed and avoided all contact with anyone. The pack probably already knew about last night, so it was mainly them I was avoiding. I got myself all sorted for school and ran out the door to Jake's honking horn, I jumped into the back of the car and dumped my bag at my feet before starting to do up the laces of my converse

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jake asked me, turning around in the driver seat

"I'm getting a lift to school." I shrugged

"Uhh, no you're not." He shook his head once and got out the car; he then walked around it and opened my door, "Out." He jerked his thumb back in the direction of my house

"Why?" I grumbled, sitting up straight and crossing my arms over my chest. He grabbed me by the upper arm and pulled me out the car; he then got my bag and waited for me to start the walk back down my driveway and up to the house

I stayed put till he started talking, "Because your days away from phasing. School is not the best place for you right now. Especially when you have to go to Forks; I am not having you that close to vampires at the moment Lexii." He explained, jerking his thumb back in the direction of my house again

"You're a fucking prick. You know that?" I snatched my bag off of him and stormed back through the front door, barging right past Emily and Nate and straight to the kitchen. I heard them shuffling about before joining Jake and now Quil at the 'Rabbit'

"At least talk quietly if you're gonna talk about me!" I yelled out to them and busied myself with making something to eat. Once I did, I sat myself down at the kitchen table and tried to begin some textiles work. I say try, I couldn't really concentrate with what I was doing because I was thinking too much. About how Jake was a dickhead for not letting me go to school, and about my time with Embry last night. The more I thought about it, the more pissed off I got. After realising that this was probably it, I ridded myself of my jewellery and took my converse from my feet. I also removed my favourite denim jacket before making my way outside and into the foliage of the trees, the pain was unimaginable. I couldn't help myself; I had to scream of the pain I was in. It was literally like my whole body was burning but I couldn't stop it. I was still thinking about last night and that seemed to piss me off more ... I just couldn't get it out of my head though. I felt myself rocking back and forwards before I heard the screams of pain turn into howls of pain. It took me a few seconds to realise that the howling was me and I tried to shut up. It still hurt badly and if I thought about Embry again I would start to shake with anger rather than the pain I felt. I tried to think happy thoughts and eventually quietened to deep breaths and whimpers; I finally opened my eyes and found a set of paws – one bright white and one midnight black - were my hands should be, I then looked up to see the members of both packs stood in front of me, that was when I started to panic.

What the hell happened to me?! This can't be happening. Why can't I hear them? I'm already a freak as it is. I'm not a wolf. No. This is just a really bad dream. This isn't actually happening. I'm dreaming.

"_I'm afraid it's not a dream Lex_" Leah's voice appeared in my mind. My head snapped to hers and I looked straight into her huge brown eyes of sadness

"_No it's a bad dream_." I shook my head "_It's just a bad dream. I must have eaten cheese or something before I went to bed. Have I been to bed? What's the time?_" I spoke to myself

"_It's not a dream Lexii. This is really happening to you_" Leah's wolf form told me

"_It can't be._" I refused to believe it. Leah didn't reply to me, she just padded up to me and bit my front right leg

"_HEY! What was that for?!_" I yelped, jumping back. I heard a growl come from the group of wolves ahead of us and my head once again snapped towards them. It was Embry's wolf that had growled. Ohh so he could be assed to defend me now. He wanted to protect me now did he? Fucking dick. I let out a low deep growl and glared at him from my new wolf eyes. I could see every piece of fur that shifted around his head in the wind. Every strand that moved, each tiny step he took towards me with a very sorry look on his face. He abruptly stopped though when he realised it was him I was growling at

"_Why can't I hear what they're thinking Leah?_" I asked her

"_I don't know. I can't hear them either_" She shook her big head

"_I don't have a big head._" She growled at me, Embry growled at her, I growled at him. Who the fuck does he think he is?!

"_He's trying to look out for you_" Leah told me sadly

"_Yea well he should have thought about that before he believed that stupid whore over his imprint. He couldn't trust me. He didn't want to be with me anymore. He should suffer the fucking consequence_s" I growled out in general

"_He said that?_" Leah asked

"_Yea. That's why I gave him his stuff back. That's why I've tried to avoid him before all this wolf shit. I want nothing more to do with him. He got what he wanted; sex. And now because of it I'm a fucking werewolf. A freak._" I sunk to the floor

"_Don't dare say that. Never say that Floss. You are not a freak_!" She exclaimed

"_I am Leah. Girls aren't supposed to be wolves anyway. You know that. None of the legends say it. I can't even get that right. I can't hear any of them. I'd be useless in a bad situation_." I ranted as huge golf ball size tears fell down my muzzle "_I'm a freak who can see the future and can't even get being a wolf right_." I heard a whimper from the side of us, when I shifted my gaze towards the noise I found all the guys looking at me sadly

"_I'm no good at this shit Leah. I'm useless_." I cried out

"_You are NOT useless Lexii Ateara!_" Nate's voice yelled in my head

"_Nate! What's happening to me? Why can I only hear you and Leah?_" I asked, frantically looking to him. Everyone else seemed to hold confused expressions. Why couldn't I hear them? What was wrong with me?! Why am I such a fucking freak?!

"_LEXII._" Leah and Nate both growled at me, Embry growled at them and I growled at him again

"_Fuck off you utter twat._" I growled in his direction, he whimpered as if he knew what is was that I was saying to him

"_Floss, what the hell is going on?_" Nate asked me

"_I don't know Nate_" I shook my head, tears flew everywhere. "_I just want my life back to normal. Before all this wolf crap. I want my best friend back. I want to have been able to grow up with you as my brother. I want Nanny Gina back. I want Uncle Jason back. I don't want to be able to see the future. I want a normal life Nate. Why can't I have that?_" I sobbed

"_Cand?_" Quil's voice entered my head and he sounded just like Uncle Jason

"_Quil, what's going on?_" I asked him

"_We don't know honey. We don't know why we can't hear you_" He shook his head as he stepped closer to me

"_I'll go get you some clothes and we can try and phase you out_" Leah said softly as she padded out of the clearing, her mind left ours seconds later and I heard her walking off towards my house

"_Quil, what are we gonna do?_" Nate asked. He was glancing between me, Quil, Jake and Sam worriedly. Occasionally he'd throw a glance at Embry too

"_I'm not sure, we'll have to try and figure this out somehow_" Quil nudged my shoulder in comfort

"_I grabbed you some clothes_" Leah said as she phased back in

"_Thanks_" I nodded at her

"_Right, we'll stay here. Go with Leah and we'll try help you phase out_" Nate told me, I followed Leah as she trotted out of the clearing

"_Okay, so ... try and think of happy thoughts_" Leah told me

"_Like what?_" I asked

"_Well I think about Claire_" Quil pitched in

"_And I think about Emily_" Nate added

"_Okay ..._" I trailed off and tried to think of my funniest moments with Emily, and the cutest moments I've had with Claire "_This is totally not working_" I grumbled

"_Well, we didn't mean for you to think about Emily and Claire. We meant your imprint_" Nate chuckled. I couldn't think happily about Embry though. All I could think about was when he told me that he couldn't trust me. That he believed that stupid selfish bitch over me. When he told me he didn't want to be with me anymore. The tears rolled out and I couldn't think of anything other than that. And the fact that he used me last night. That hurt the most.

"_Okay, maybe that's not a good thing to think about._" Leah laughed

"_He said that?!_" Nate yelled inside our heads as both him and Quil wiped around to growl as menacingly as they could at Embry

"_You two; stop it. You're not being helpful._" Leah scolded them. I did my best to think of happy thoughts again, this time I came up with something better. I thought about when I first saw Lucy at the airport in April, when she jumped into my arms and the relief I felt as I hugged her. When I saw Austin and Auntie Debbie and Uncle Ste. I thought about when I accidentally sat on Nate that day in May, the happiness that radiated through me from getting my brother back. That did it. I felt the cold mud squish into my face as I fell flat towards the earth

"Nice one Lex" Leah grinned at me as she handed me the clothes she'd got for me and turned around for me to change

"Thanks" I muttered as I quickly threw on the knickers, shorts, sports bra and oversized t-shirt. It was actually one of Nate's, but oh well. He'd get over it.

"Come on, we better get back" She said, grabbing hold of my forearm and dragging me back to the clearing. I could hear the guys talking about me, it was so clear, and I could see almost everything. The mud as it squelched beneath my feet, the odd patches of green grass, little insects that ran around the wood piles. It was like I was blind and seeing for the first time

"Are you okay?" Sam asked me as we came into the clearing

"I suppose. My heads throbbing and my bones kinda ache" I shrugged

"You'll be alright" Nate smiled as he ruffled my hair

"You might wanna wipe your face though" Jake chuckled, I wiped my hand across it quickly and found the stupid mud still attached to my face

"Eww." I scrunched up my nose and lifted up the bottom of my shirt to wipe my face clean

"Looking good Lex" Paul joked and winked overly

"What?" I was completely confused. He just pointed to his abs gesturing with his head to me, "Oh that old thing? I've had that for years mate" I laughed, as did the rest of them at my jovial character straight after phasing for the first time

"What even happened just then?" Sam asked me

"Was it not obvious?" I snapped, my mood changing quickly again "I turned into a fucking wolf" I answered him and crossed my arms over my chest

"No, I meant the mind link. You instantly let Leah in and Nathan … but Quil only after a little while. And we could hear them after you phased out … why couldn't we all hear you?" He asked. He was being wary. He didn't want me to phase out again.

"I don't know" I shrugged

"It's like you blocked us out" Paul commented

"Well I didn't mean to" I shrugged again

"Why did it happen though?" Jake asked, I think it was too himself. But I wanted to answer anyway

"I don't fucking know. I didn't want to be a wolf. I didn't choose it. I'm not even supposed to be like this" I glared

"None of us did Floss" He shook his head sadly at me, "None of us are"

"It's just another reason to hate that stupid, fucking Swan girl." I mumbled to myself. Jake growled at me, he still thought of her as his best friend, even thought they were mortal enemies and he had Lizzie now. Embry growled lowly at Jake and once again, I growled at Embry. I didn't need him to fight my battles.

"Stop." Sam used a tone in with I was compelled to comply with. "What did you mean by that comment?" He asked me

"That's why more people are phasing. Because perfect little Isabella Swan is forming a guard to stop her demon spawn from getting killed by the Volturi. She thinks that if she has a lot of vamps on her side then the Volturi would think before they fight. Carlisle wants to talk it out." Everyone was shocked at my little explanation. "Please tell me this isn't the first time you've heard that there's about 30 vampires up in Forks?" I raised an eyebrow at them

"This isn't the first time we've heard that there's 30 vampires in Forks" Quil tried

"I don't believe you lot. Why the hell would more people be phasing? Did you not smell non veggie vamps?" I exclaimed throwing my arms about "Idiots. Utter idiots."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked

"_Because_" I emphasized the word "I thought you already knew and was trying to keep it from me." These people were seriously stupid

"We weren't though" Collin shook his head

"Well I know that now." I stated

"I think you should come back to the house. We need a meeting" Sam stated, starting off towards the house. Most joined him, Leah, Nate and Embry waited because I hadn't moved. Leah wrapped her arm around my shoulders as Nate egged me on to move forward. I began to walk forward so Nate took off in front of us. Embry walked with us and brushed his hand against mine a couple of times, I just ignored it because I didn't want to give him the attention he wanted. That was until he took hold of my hand

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Get off of me." I ground out and shoved his hand away

"Lexii, baby what's wrong?" He asked me quietly, Leah walked ahead slightly after checking with me first

"Don't fucking 'Baby' me. I'm not your baby. You fucking used me last night for your own personal pleasures. You didn't give a shit as to what it was doing to my feelings but you did it anyway." I yelled at him

"Lexii, no. That's not what it was" He shook his head and reached forward to cup my cheek in his palm

"Don't fucking touch me Embry." I slapped his hand away and he winced at my actions

"I'm sorry" He whispered and walked on ahead

"You don't mean it though do you." I stated when he was just about to go back through the tree line and onto the trail to Sam and Emily's place

"Don't mean it?! Lexii you mean the fucking world to me! I was over the fucking moon when you came to my door last week. Granted it wasn't in the greatest of circumstances, but you still came to me. That made me the happiest I've been in weeks." He yelled back at me

"Oh so we all have to play along because Embry's fucking happy. I don't give a flying fuck as to whether you're happy or not. _You _broke up with _me. You're _the one who's been fucking about with _my emotions since the day I moved here_. Including last fucking night." I yelled just as badly as he did and realised that the two of us were shaking again

"I didn't mean to mess with your emotions Lexii. That's not my problem-"

"It is your fucking problem! It's your fucking fault!" I cut him off and found myself breathing deeply to stay human

"It's not my fault at all. I didn't ask to fucking imprint on you!" He yelled and as soon as the words left his lips I saw the instant regret on his face

"Well why the fuck did you go along with it then?!" I yelled back but my voice cracked as I said it, tears threatening to spill over

"Lexii, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that" He tried to fix what he'd done but I wasn't having it

"Then why did you say it?" I asked but didn't wait for his answer before I stormed off and found it slightly easier to phase back to a wolf again

"Why the fuck would you say that?" I heard Leah yelling at Embry before running in my direction, I also heard a crack of bones before another set of feet came running at me

"_Candy, stop._" Nate told me quickly as he phased in, Leah was seconds behind me

"_Why the hell should I?!_" I asked, pushing myself that little bit further

"_Because you have a hell of a lot more people around you than him. He's not worth running away from._" Leah told me

"_What gives him the right to say that? He's supposed to love me and then he goes and says that._" I felt like I could possibly be the first wolf to ever hyperventilate

"_He doesn't sweetie, he has no fucking right and I swear to god I'll kill him when I get back_" Nate growled as he and Leah caught up to me

"_And I'll help_" Leah added

"_No_" I shook my head and stopped still, "_No_" I shook my head again

"_Okay, just come on. I'll go get you some more clothes_" Leah wolf chuckled and it sounded funny so I laughed too

"_It's fine, that was Nate's shirt before anyway_" I told her and he whined at me, bashing into my side. She laughed as she ran back to my house and me and Nate took a leisurely stroll after her

"Nice pic" Sam winked at me, walking into the living room

"Thanks baby cakes" I winked back, smiling to myself. He was such a goofball, it was actually unreal.

"Is something going on between you two?!" Nate exclaimed excitedly, looking totally surprised at the two of us as Sam threw himself onto the sofa next to me

"Eww! No!" I exclaimed at the same time as Sam had done

"Are you sure about that?" Quil sat forward, only half joking, the smile on his face telling me so

"Definitely not. She isn't my type" Sam shook his head seriously, sinking back into the sofa

"What picture was it anyway?" Nate questioned

"My hair" I shrugged as Sam pulled his phone out to show them the picture. I had to have all my hair cut off because of the wolf, something I was actually quite happy about because I'd wanted short hair for a _very _long time. It was a longer version of Emma Watson's when she'd finished filming the last Harry Potter movie, only mine was a dark brown shade rather than her auburn coloured hair … yes I'd dyed my hair as well as having it cut mega short. What? I liked it. For the picture I'd ruffled it about a bit and covered it in gel and hair spray, going for the dramatic look of sunnies in a clouded background

"Vain isn't even the word for it." Nate laughed along with Quil, handing back Sam's phone

"I'm surprised she could take a decent picture on that shit you call a phone, to be quite honest" Sam laughed at me and I glared at him, not wanting to shove him in case I hurt him. I was still getting used to my wolf strength

"Dad got me a new iPhone sorted out thank you very much." I poked my tongue out at him and huffed. The three of them were now laughing at me and I had tried my hardest to keep my eyes focused on the TV


	60. Chapter Fifty Nine

LPOV

I was going to work with my Dad today, he and Mom had made the decision that I would go to work with him on the days I wasn't in Forks so that at least one of them was keeping an eye on me all the time. I didn't really mind, I liked going to work with my Dad. I liked spending my time up at the garage, plus the fact, one of the students from the local school had a work placement here on Wednesdays and Friday mornings and let me tell you now; he is lovely. Cute, gorgeous, hot, funny, sweet, gorgeous, smart, charming, gorgeous, muscular, kind, did I mention gorgeous? I was unashamedly flirting like mad with him on his lunch break and I didn't care; I was young, free, single and ready to mingle. He seemed to be alright with it so I wasn't stopping

"Do you have any plans for this weekend?" He asked me just before it was his time to go home, I had been helping him all day with anything he was asked to do. Dad was happy that I was happy, and according to him … that was all that had mattered.

"I don't" I shook my head, leaning over the counter a little too far

"How about we go out this Friday then? The Avengers movie is on in the cinema" Zayne suggested

"I'm up for that" I nodded at him with a smile

"I'll pick you up at 6" He told me with a wink before he started to walk away

"How do you know where I live?" I asked him, just as he got to the door

"I have a Sat Nav" He shrugged with an adorable smile

"I'll see you Friday then" The two of us nodded as he left for home

"A date?" Dad asked me, coming to the front office where I'd been talking to Zayne

"Going to the movies as friends" I corrected him

"Sure didn't seem like friends to me" He sung, grabbing his car keys and gesturing for me to follow him out to the car. He must've finished everything he needed to today

"Well we are" I stated before calling a goodbye to everyone and jumping into Dad's car

"Whatever you say" He chuckled, starting the car and driving home.

I went to my patrol that night, keeping my thoughts to myself and only talking every now and again with Jared and Paul; they were too wrapped up in their imprints to have real conversations anyway. As soon as I struck 10 I raced home for some food and then sleep. Thursday went by quite quickly, I was doing well in both of my classes at Forks and practice was fun in La Push, I know it was weird – I wasn't allowed to study there, but they'd let me continue going to football practice …

Anyway, work dragged. As usual and when I got home at 9 I did some of the homework Nate had collected for me. I know Dad refused to let me do it, but it was better than being behind

"You might have to get the train home today" Dad told me, it was now Friday morning. The day of my platonic date with Zayne, fuck it. It was a date. And I was more than excited for it.

"How come?" Nate questioned, he'd literally just got up as Mom had left for work and shuffled into the kitchen

"Because I'm going out tonight" I shrugged and Dad smirked at me, knowing I wasn't going to tell Nate exactly what was happening.

"Have fun" He waved at us as we left for the garage

"I'm quite surprised you don't want to stay home and get ready all day" Dad laughed as we pulled into his place of work

"You know I'm not that type of girl, Daddy!" I exclaimed at him, practically running into the work place. I heard his laughter as he pulled stuff from the trunk and slowly followed me into the garage. I spent the whole morning with Zayne, helping him with the cars and the paper work he had to do leaving for home at lunchtime, an hour after he did. Okay so I didn't need to get ready all day, but I did want to spend a while getting ready … I am still a girl!

"You look nice, where are you going?" Quil asked from the living room, I'd just stepped in there to wait for Zayne to come pick me up

"Thanks, I'm going out with a friend" I smiled, sitting on the edge of my favourite sofa, opposite the TV. I was clad in a pair of denim short shorts, a white vest top with a blue checkered shirt done halfway up and the edges tucked into my shorts, a pair of grey converse on my feet, a silver junk jewellery necklace around my neck and my silver bangles on my left arm. I'd kept my makeup pretty natural; eyeliner, a little blue eye shadow and pale lip gloss. I'd ruffled my hair about with some gel and hairspray, a matching blue flower clip just to the side and little silver studs in the shapes of smiley faces in my ears, "Do you think it's too much?" I asked him, now overthinking what I had on

"Well who are you going out with?" He asked curiously

"Um … a boy" I told him quietly, hoping he hadn't heard it

"So it's a date?" He checked, it took me a while but I finally nodded at him, "Then you look fine. I'm sure whoever it is will be very happy with what you're wearing" He told me with a smile

"So you aren't pissed that I'm dating?" I asked quietly again, Embry springing to the front of my mind

"Why would I be pissed? That's your choice" He shrugged

"Thanks Quil" I jumped up to kiss his cheek as a knock at the door was heard at the door

"Go on. Go have fun!" He told me, practically shoving me out the room. I grabbed my bag with the essentials in it before going to answer the door

"Hey" Zayne smiled as soon as the door was opened

"Hey" I looked him over; he was dressed in grey plimsolls, dark green shorts and a blue printed shirt. His hair was a mixture of messy and downright hot, with a pair of Sun glasses hidden in his beautiful brunette locks

"You ready to go?" He asked

"Uh-huh" I nodded, "See you later Quil!" I called behind me and waited for a 'Bye, have fun!' It made me smile that he wasn't even bothered that this guy wasn't Embry

"Who's Quil?" He asked, taking my hand and leading me to the newest Volkswagen Golf model

"He's my cousin, and one of my best friends" I told him, smiling when he opened the door for me

"Do I not get to meet him then?" He asked, leaning on the top of the door as I slipped inside and dropped my bag to the floor beside my feet

"Maybe next time" He seemed happy with the idea of there being a next time and shut my door for me before going round the car and taking a seat in the driver's side

"I thought we could go for a meal first?" He asked as he pulled out of my street

"Sounds good to me" I nodded, getting comfortable

* * *

"I had a great time tonight" I smiled, picking up my stuff. I really did have a fab night, we'd been to have some food and then to the movies, but once that was over we'd had a long walk down the boardwalk to look at all of the boats, we'd had a funny time and a long chat. It really was a laugh; I liked that in a guy.

"How about I get your number so we can repeat tonight sometime?" He questioned, handing me his mobile. I quickly added in my number and handed it back to him, "I'll call you for you to get my number" He winked

"I'll be waiting" I winked back and moved to get out of the car and he must've made the snap decision of grabbing my arm to pull me back

"I had fun today too" He told me, he'd cupped my cheek softly and inched towards me

"So did I" I smiled, not even caring that I'd already had a great time, meeting him half way and kissing him softly, "Thank you" I whispered, "For tonight" I finished, he hadn't let me pay for anything.

"No problem" He grinned, "I didn't realise you knew Nathan Ateara" He stated once we'd pulled away, Nate had just ran into the house with Quil. The two of them had huge grins on their faces as they went

"He's my twin" I chuckled at his wide eyed expression

"Of course, he's Luke's …" He trailed off as he spoke to himself, "Maybe we should meet someplace else for our next date?" He asked, looking a little nervous

"You aren't scared of him are you?" I questioned, laughing

"Not scared, just … wary. I know what he's capable of" He nodded, looking like he was choosing his words carefully

"How?" I asked, how did he know Nate?

"I went to school with him before he moved here" He told me

"Ohh" I finally understood. "Well there's no need to be scared, he's a big softy really" I chuckled at him when he sent me a playful glare

"I'll call you" He slit his eyes at me and pecked my lips again

"Bye Zayne" I ruffled his hair and skipped into the house, his car only left when he saw I was home safe

"Who's the boy?" Mom asked with a huge grin, she was sat with Nate and Quil watching TV

"Just a guy" I shrugged, smiling

"When are you seeing him again?" She turned to face me now as I sat in Dad's armchair

"Not sure, he's going to call me" I sunk into the chair

"Do we not get to meet him then?!" She almost exclaimed

"No way." I shook my head quickly

"Why not? We won't embarrass you" She chuckled

"I've only been on one date with him!" I exclaimed

"So? We met all of your other boyfriends either before or on your first date" She stated quite rightly. That was true

"Yea but you aren't this time." I couldn't think of a decent enough excuse so I just came out with that

"I will meet him if it kills me." She nodded to herself

"Mom!" I whined

"Your father will want to meet him too" She stated

"Dad's already met him" I shrugged

"What?! And you're complaining because I want to meet him!" She almost cried at me

"He works with Dad! He's the guy with the work placement at his garage" I told her, calming her easily

"Well I still want to meet him" She nodded to herself

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" I told them, skipping up the stairs and changing before snuggling down into my bed

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a duck, don't worry; it was my iPhone – I had received a text from an unknown number

_**Good morning Beautiful … Z xxx**_

I winced at the bright light before stretching and getting up to pee, I grabbed my phone before going back down the stairs and replied with a huge smile on my face;

**Good morning handsome xxx**

"So?" Leah demanded as soon as I stepped foot into the living room, some of the wolves had made themselves comfortable down here

"What?" I questioned as I saved Zayne's number into my phone

"How was it?" It made me happy that she was a little more … Leah, nowadays

"How was what?" I threw myself into the sofa beside a chuckling Quil and rested my feet up on the coffee table

"Your date! Fucking hell Lexii!" She exclaimed and the guys in the house were laughing at her

"It wasn't a date Leah" I shook my head at the girl

"Was too! Tell meeeeee!" She whined

"I saw you doing the walk of shame Friday morning, I'll tell you about my date if you tell me whose house you were at." I bargained

"Walk of shame? Darlin' I looked fucking hot." She winked

"Actually you did" I nodded, laughing, "Where were you coming from?"

"Secret" She shrugged

"_**Come on, you can tell me!**_" I exclaimed at her in a whiney voice

"Holy shit on a fucking stick! What the hell was that?!" Her eyes went as wide as saucers and she sat up completely straight – utterly freaked out

"What?" I looked at her felling confused

"That!" She pointed frantically at her head, kneeling up and looking at me with a horrified expression

"What? What happened?" Quil questioned, looking between the two of us

"She just spoke in my damn head!" Leah yelled, that caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"What?! No I didn't!" I yelled back

"You fucking did! What the hell was that?!" She yelled again

"We need to have a pack meeting." Quil stated in authoritative voice

"I'll call Jake" Seth told us, as he got up and left the house

"Sam's, 30 minutes." Someone stated and everyone other than Leah seemed to disappear from my house…

"Are we still on for shopping today?" I asked her and she nodded

"I'll meet you at Sam's" She told me and we shared a nod before she left the house and I went up the stairs to have a shower and change for the day

27 minutes later I found myself skipping up the dirt track that led to the Uley's house; my jacket pocket held three new lollipops for Claire and I wanted to give them to her before me and Leah went out. We were going to Port Angeles to do some serious shopping after this pack meeting. I needed new clothes because they either didn't fit me anymore, or I'd accidentally shredded them. When I walked into the kitchen, it was all a little bit frantic. Claire was bawling her eyes out as Quil clutched her closely to his chest and could hear him muttering reassuring words to her; I could see blood trickling down her leg. She must have fallen over. Leah was looking bored as she stared off into space and Sam was stood against the kitchen worktop with Emily in his arms, the two of them watched Quil and Claire with worry. I could smell the rest of the guys in the living room

"Quil, give her here." I walked up to him and held out my hands, he looked at me through slitted eyes, "What? I'm not going to hurt her Quil. She's my freaking goddaughter." I glared at him

"What are you going to do?" He asked me

"Help her." I stated as he reluctantly handed her over

"Be careful" He told me, following me as I placed her on the worktop

"Hey Claire-bear," I smiled at her as I grabbed a wet wipe out of my bag, and began to clean the dry blood. Her leg was completely free of blood and I straightened her leg out on the worktop so that no more would fall, I made sure that there was a lot of saliva in my mouth and I wiped it on my thumb

"What are you doing?" Quil asked and grabbed my arm to stop me

"A couple of days ago, Sam cut his arm and I told him to spit on it because your own saliva is the best medicine. He laughed at me and told me that if it was that great that I should spit on it." I began to explain as I removed Quil's hand from my arm, Sam, Emily and Leah came over to me as I told them and I heard the living room go quiet. A couple of people came into the kitchen

"What does that have to do with Claire?" He asked, I ignored him momentarily and spoke to Claire;

"This is going to hurt a teeny weenie little bit, but you're a big brave girl so you won't feel it at all will you?" I asked her with a smile; she calmed down a bit and shook her head, "No"

"Good girl" I grinned at her and licked my thumb again

"What does that have to do with Claire?" Quil asked again

"Well, I did spit on him." I stated rubbing Claire's cut with the saliva. She gasped quietly as my thumb came into contact with her knee "And that happened." I nodded for him to look at the disappearing wound

"You got Unka Danny's magic powers!" Claire exclaimed as she stared at her knee in wonder

"Yep" I chuckled, pulling out a lollipop from my pocket and taking the wrapper off, "Here you go Bab-ba" I handed her it

"Fanks Bobbie!" She grinned at me and took the lollipop

"You're welcome" I returned the grin and kissed her head before picking her up and placing her back on the floor

"How did you do that?" Emily gasped; I turned to see everyone was gaping at me

"I don't know" I shrugged

"I toad you, she got Unka Danny's magic powers!" Claire giggled as Quil picked her up and inspected her knee

"It's completely healed. That shouldn't have happened so soon" He frowned

"That's why I'm magic" I winked at him

"There's no way that just happened" Rachel cocked her eyebrow at me and crossed her arm over her chest. I noticed a scratch mark on her arm

"Come here" I beckoned her over and pulled her arm from over her chest as she got to me. I licked a different finger and rubbed it over the scratch

"Holy shit." She gasped as she watched it disappear

"Told you I was a freak." I beamed at her, growls erupted from each and every wolf in the house, and we rolled our eyes at them

"I have another cut there." She stated turning her arm over and pointing to a slowly healing wound on her forearm; I licked the same finger and wiped it across the cut

"Dude that's awesome!" Collin exclaimed, he'd come closer along with Paul and Embry to see

"Dude _I'm _awesome!" I laughed, Paul scoffed

"So you're a seer, you can talk into people's minds and now you're a healer too." Jake stated looking a little apprehensive

"Like I said, I'm a freak" I smiled cheekily and shrugged my shoulders, they growled at me again, "That's a little inappropriate Jared, there's a child in the room." I turned to look at him and he shat bricks.

"Did you just read my mind?" He questioned, everyone stared at me yet again

"Apparently so, and I think you should wait till you're no longer around people before you start thinking like that. It's gross." I told him and we all laughed when his face went the lightest shade of red

"Can we go now?" Leah whined

"Yea, come on" I nodded, dropping Rachel's arm and stepping out of the crowd

"Where're you going?" Embry asked, I saw from the corner of my eye that he edged forwards as he spoke

"Port Angeles." Leah stated

"Wait. We have to talk about this." Jake shared a glance with Sam before the two of them stared intently at me

"Not really, she's magic. It's in the legends, you'll get over it." Leah stated, sounding bored as I made my way back over to Quil and Claire

"Here you go Claireabelle, don't eat 'em all at once because you might be sick" I told her with a smile as I gave her the other two lollipops

"What do you say Claire?" Quil asked, smiling at me

"Fanks Bobbie" She grinned and shoved them into the pocket of her dress

"Don't worry about it Babs" I scrunched my face up as I smiled at her

"A Claire come wif Bobbie a Leah?" She asked sweetly as Quil put her down

"Not today, maybe next time" I ruffled her hair as Leah yanked on my arm, pulling me out of the house, "Car or train?" I asked her

"Car." She stated as she jumped into her truck, I got into the other side and buckled myself in

"Why do you do that? You won't get hurt if we crash." Leah chuckled

"I know, but I still do it" I shrugged, laughing with her

* * *

**I know you haven't done it in a while, so could I ask for some feedback in a review or something? :)**


	61. Chapter Sixty

**Thank you so much to scigeekgirl who reviewed my last chapter, it makes me happy that people are still enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! You probably won't like this chapter too much, but I promise that you'll be getting your wish soon enough!**

**This'll be my last post for at least a week as I am off to sunny Cornwall on my happy holidays, be amazing readers and had loads of reviews waiting for me when I get back? ;D**

* * *

LPOV

I was going to work with my Dad today, he and Mom had made the decision that I would go to work with him on the days I wasn't in Forks so that at least one of them was keeping an eye on me all the time. I didn't really mind, I liked going to work with my Dad. I liked spending my time up at the garage, plus the fact, one of the students from the local school had a work placement here on Wednesdays and Friday mornings and let me tell you now; he is lovely. Cute, gorgeous, hot, funny, sweet, gorgeous, smart, charming, gorgeous, muscular, kind, did I mention gorgeous? I was unashamedly flirting like mad with him on his lunch break and I didn't care; I was young, free, single and ready to mingle. He seemed to be alright with it so I wasn't stopping

"Do you have any plans for this weekend?" He asked me just before it was his time to go home, I had been helping him all day with anything he was asked to do. Dad was happy that I was happy, and according to him … that was all that had mattered.

"I don't" I shook my head, leaning over the counter a little too far

"How about we go out this Friday then? The Avengers movie is on in the cinema" Zayne suggested

"I'm up for that" I nodded at him with a smile

"I'll pick you up at 6" He told me with a wink before he started to walk away

"How do you know where I live?" I asked him, just as he got to the door

"I have a Sat Nav" He shrugged with an adorable smile

"I'll see you Friday then" The two of us nodded as he left for home

"A date?" Dad asked me, coming to the front office where I'd been talking to Zayne

"Going to the movies as friends" I corrected him

"Sure didn't seem like friends to me" He sung, grabbing his car keys and gesturing for me to follow him out to the car. He must've finished everything he needed to do for today

"Well we are" I stated before calling a goodbye to everyone and jumping into Dad's car

"Whatever you say" He chuckled, starting the car and driving home.

I went to my patrol that night, keeping my thoughts to myself and only talking every now and again with Jared and Paul; they were too wrapped up in their imprints to have real conversations anyway. As soon as I struck 10 I raced home for some food and then sleep. Thursday went by quite quickly, I was doing well in both of my classes at Forks and practice was fun in La Push, I know it was weird – I wasn't allowed to study there, but they'd let me continue going to Soccer practice …

Anyway, work dragged. As usual and when I got home at 9 I did some of the homework Nate had collected for me. I know Dad refused to let me do it, but it was better than being behind

* * *

"You might have to get the train home today" Dad told me, it was now Friday morning. The day of my platonic date with Zayne, fuck it. It was a date. And I was more than excited for it.

"How come?" Nate questioned, he'd literally just got up as Mom had left for work and shuffled into the kitchen

"Because I'm going out tonight" I shrugged and Dad smirked at me, knowing I wasn't going to tell Nate exactly what was happening.

"Have fun" He waved at us as we left for the garage

"I'm quite surprised you don't want to stay home and get ready all day" Dad laughed as we pulled into his place of work

"You know I'm not that type of girl, Daddy!" I exclaimed at him, practically running into the work place. I heard his laughter as he pulled stuff from the trunk and slowly followed me into the garage. I spent the whole morning with Zayne, helping him with the cars and the paper work he had to do leaving for home at lunchtime, an hour after he did. Okay so I didn't need to get ready all day, but I did want to spend a while getting ready … I am still a girl!

"You look nice, where are you going?" Quil asked from the living room, I'd just stepped in there to wait for Zayne to come pick me up

"Thanks, I'm going out with a friend" I smiled, sitting on the edge of my favourite sofa, opposite the TV. I was clad in a pair of denim short shorts, a white vest top with a blue checkered shirt done halfway up and the edges tucked into my shorts, a pair of grey converse on my feet, a silver junk jewellery necklace around my neck and my silver bangles on my left arm. I'd kept my makeup pretty natural; eyeliner, a little blue eye shadow and pale lip gloss. I'd ruffled my hair about with some gel and hairspray, a matching blue flower clip just to the side and little silver studs in the shapes of smiley faces in my ears, "Do you think it's too much?" I asked him, now overthinking what I had on

"Well who are you going out with?" He asked curiously

"Um … a boy" I told him quietly, hoping he hadn't heard it

"So it's a date?" He checked, it took me a while but I finally nodded at him, "Then you look fine. I'm sure whoever it is will be very happy with what you're wearing" He told me with a smile

"So you aren't pissed that I'm dating?" I asked quietly again, Embry springing to the front of my mind

"Why would I be pissed? That's your choice" He shrugged

"Thanks Quil" I jumped up to kiss his cheek as a knock at the door was heard

"Go on. Go have fun!" He told me, practically shoving me out the room. I grabbed my bag with the essentials in it before going to answer the door

"Hey" Zayne smiled as soon as the door was opened

"Hey" I looked him over; he was dressed in grey plimsolls, dark green shorts and a blue printed shirt. His hair was a mixture of messy and downright hot, with a pair of Sun glasses hidden in his beautiful brunette locks

"You ready to go?" He asked

"Uh-huh" I nodded, "See you later Quil!" I called behind me and waited for a 'Bye, have fun!' It made me smile that he wasn't even bothered that this guy wasn't Embry

"Who's Quil?" He asked, taking my hand and leading me to the newest Volkswagen Golf model

"He's my cousin, and one of my best friends" I told him, smiling when he opened the door for me

"Do I not get to meet him then?" He asked, leaning on the top of the door as I slipped inside and dropped my bag to the floor beside my feet

"Maybe next time" He seemed happy with the idea of there being a next time and shut my door for me before going round the car and taking a seat in the driver's side

"I thought we could go for a meal first?" He asked as he pulled out of my street

"Sounds good to me" I nodded, getting comfortable

* * *

"I had a great time tonight" I smiled, picking up my stuff. I really did have a fab night, we'd been to have some food and then to the movies, but once that was over we'd had a long walk down the boardwalk to look at all of the boats, we'd had a funny time and a long chat. It really was a laugh; I liked that in a guy.

"How about I get your number so we can repeat tonight sometime?" He questioned, handing me his mobile. I quickly added in my number and handed it back to him, "I'll call you for you to get my number" He winked

"I'll be waiting" I winked back and moved to get out of the car and he must've made the snap decision of grabbing my arm to pull me back

"I had fun today too" He told me, he'd cupped my cheek softly and inched towards me

"So did I" I smiled, not even caring that I'd already said I had a great time, meeting him half way and kissing him softly, "Thank you" I whispered, "For tonight" I finished, he hadn't let me pay for anything.

"No problem" He grinned, "I didn't realise you knew Nathan Ateara" He stated once we'd pulled away, Nate had just ran into the house with Quil. The two of them had huge grins on their faces as they went

"He's my twin" I chuckled at his wide eyed expression

"Of course, he's Luke's …" He trailed off as he spoke to himself, "Maybe we should meet someplace else for our next date?" He asked, looking a little nervous

"You aren't scared of him are you?" I questioned, laughing

"Not scared, just … wary. I know what he's capable of" He nodded, looking like he was choosing his words carefully

"How?" I asked, how did he know Nate?

"I went to school with him before he moved here" He told me

"Ohh" I finally understood. "Well there's no need to be scared, he's a big softy really" I chuckled at him when he sent me a playful glare

"I'll call you" He slit his eyes at me and pecked my lips again

"Bye Zayne" I ruffled his hair and skipped into the house, his car only left when he saw I was home safe

"Who's the boy?" Mom asked with a huge grin, she was sat with Nate and Quil watching TV

"Just a guy" I shrugged, smiling

"When are you seeing him again?" She turned to face me now as I sat in Dad's armchair

"Not sure, he's going to call me" I sunk into the chair

"Do we not get to meet him then?!" She almost exclaimed

"No way." I shook my head quickly

"Why not? We won't embarrass you" She chuckled

"I've only been on one date with him!" I exclaimed

"So? We met all of your other boyfriends either before or on your first date" She stated quite rightly. That was true

"Yea but you aren't this time." I couldn't think of a decent enough excuse so I just came out with that

"I will meet him if it kills me." She nodded to herself

"Mom!" I whined

"Your father will want to meet him too" She stated

"Dad's already met him" I shrugged

"What?! And you're complaining because I want to meet him!" She almost cried at me

"He works with Dad! He's the guy with the work placement at his garage" I told her, calming her easily

"Well I still want to meet him" She nodded to herself

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" I told them, skipping up the stairs and changing before snuggling down into my bed

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a duck, don't worry; it was my iPhone – I had received a text from an unknown number

_**Good morning Beautiful … Z xxx**_

I winced at the bright light before stretching and getting up to pee; I grabbed my phone before going back down the stairs and replied with a huge smile on my face;

**Good morning handsome xxx**

"So?" Leah demanded as soon as I stepped foot into the living room, some of the wolves had made themselves comfortable down here

"What?" I questioned as I saved Zayne's number into my phone

"How was it?" It made me happy that she was a little more … Leah, nowadays

"How was what?" I threw myself into the sofa beside a chuckling Quil and rested my feet up on the coffee table

"Your date! Fucking hell Lexii!" She exclaimed and the guys in the house were laughing at her

"It wasn't a date Leah" I shook my head at the girl

"Was too! Tell meeeeee!" She whined

"I saw you doing the walk of shame Friday morning, I'll tell you about my date if you tell me whose house you were at." I bargained

"Walk of shame? Darlin' I looked fucking hot." She winked

"Actually you did" I nodded, laughing, "Where were you coming from?"

"Secret" She shrugged

"_**Come on, you can tell me!**_" I exclaimed at her in a whiney voice

"Holy shit on a fucking stick! What the hell was that?!" Her eyes went as wide as saucers and she sat up completely straight – utterly freaked out

"What?" I looked at her felling confused

"That!" She pointed frantically at her head, kneeling up and looking at me with a horrified expression

"What? What happened?" Quil questioned, looking between the two of us

"She just spoke in my damn head!" Leah yelled, that caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"What?! No I didn't!" I yelled back

"You fucking did! What the hell was that?!" She yelled again

"We need to have a pack meeting." Quil stated in authoritative voice

"I'll call Jake" Seth told us, as he got up and left the house

"Sam's, 30 minutes." Someone stated and everyone other than Leah seemed to disappear from my house…

"Are we still on for shopping today?" I asked her and she nodded

"I'll meet you at Sam's" She told me and we shared a nod before she left the house and I went up the stairs to have a shower and change for the day

...

27 minutes later I found myself skipping up the dirt track that led to the Uley's house; my jacket pocket held three new lollipops for Claire and I wanted to give them to her before me and Leah went out. We were going to Port Angeles to do some serious shopping after this pack meeting. I needed new clothes because they either didn't fit me anymore, or I'd accidentally shredded them. When I walked into the kitchen, it was all a little bit frantic. Claire was bawling her eyes out as Quil clutched her closely to his chest and could hear him muttering reassuring words to her; I could see blood trickling down her leg. She must have fallen over. Leah was looking bored as she stared off into space and Sam was stood against the kitchen worktop with Emily in his arms, the two of them watched Quil and Claire with worry. I could smell the rest of the guys in the living room

"Quil, give her here." I walked up to him and held out my hands, he looked at me through slitted eyes, "What? I'm not going to hurt her Quil. She's my freaking goddaughter." I glared at him

"What are you going to do?" He asked me

"Help her." I stated as he reluctantly handed her over

"Be careful" He told me, following me as I placed her on the worktop

"Hey Claire-bear," I smiled at her as I grabbed a wet wipe out of my bag, and began to clean the dry blood. Her leg was completely free of blood and I straightened her leg out on the worktop so that no more would fall, I made sure that there was a lot of saliva in my mouth and I wiped it on my thumb

"What are you doing?" Quil asked and grabbed my arm to stop me

"A couple of days ago, Sam cut his arm and I told him to spit on it because your own saliva is the best medicine. He laughed at me and told me that if it was that great that I should spit on it." I began to explain as I removed Quil's hand from my arm, Sam, Emily and Leah came over to me as I told them and I heard the living room go quiet. A couple of people came into the kitchen

"What does that have to do with Claire?" He asked, I ignored him momentarily and spoke to Claire;

"This is going to hurt a teeny weenie little bit, but you're a big brave girl so you won't feel it at all will you?" I asked her with a smile; she calmed down a bit and shook her head, "No"

"Good girl" I grinned at her and licked my thumb again

"What does that have to do with Claire?" Quil asked again

"Well, I did spit on him." I stated rubbing Claire's cut with the saliva. She gasped quietly as my thumb came into contact with her knee "And that happened." I nodded for him to look at the disappearing wound

"You got Unka Danny's magic powers!" Claire exclaimed as she stared at her knee in wonder

"Yep" I chuckled, pulling out a lollipop from my pocket and taking the wrapper off, "Here you go Bab-ba" I handed her it

"Fanks Bobbie!" She grinned at me and took the lollipop

"You're welcome" I returned the grin and kissed her head before picking her up and placing her back on the floor

"How did you do that?" Emily gasped; I turned to see everyone was gaping at me

"I don't know" I shrugged

"I toad you, she got Unka Danny's magic powers!" Claire giggled as Quil picked her up and inspected her knee

"It's completely healed. That shouldn't have happened so soon" He frowned

"That's why I'm magic" I winked at him

"There's no way that just happened" Rachel cocked her eyebrow at me and crossed her arm over her chest. I noticed a scratch mark on her arm

"Come here" I beckoned her over and pulled her arm from over her chest as she got to me. I licked a different finger and rubbed it over the scratch

"Holy shit." She gasped as she watched it disappear

"Told you I was a freak." I beamed at her, growls erupted from each and every wolf in the house, and we rolled our eyes at them

"I have another cut there." She stated turning her arm over and pointing to a slowly healing wound on her forearm; I licked the same finger and wiped it across the cut

"Dude that's awesome!" Collin exclaimed, he'd come closer along with Paul and Embry to see

"Dude _I'm _awesome!" I laughed, Paul scoffed

"So you're a seer, you can talk into people's minds and now you're a healer too." Jake stated looking a little apprehensive

"Like I said, I'm a freak" I smiled cheekily and shrugged my shoulders, they growled at me again, "That's a little inappropriate Jared, there's a child in the room." I turned to look at him and he shat bricks.

"Did you just read my mind?" He questioned, everyone stared at me yet again

"Apparently so, and I think you should wait till you're no longer around people before you start thinking like that. It's gross." I told him and we all laughed when his face went the lightest shade of red

"Can we go now?" Leah whined

"Yea, come on" I nodded, dropping Rachel's arm and stepping out of the crowd

"Where're you going?" Embry asked, I saw from the corner of my eye that he edged forwards as he spoke

"Port Angeles." Leah stated

"Wait. We have to talk about this." Jake shared a glance with Sam before the two of them stared intently at me

"Not really, she's magic. It's in the legends, you'll get over it." Leah stated, sounding bored as I made my way back over to Quil and Claire

"Here you go Claireabelle, don't eat 'em all at once because you might be sick" I told her with a smile as I gave her the other two lollipops

"What do you say Claire?" Quil asked, smiling at me

"Fanks Bobbie" She grinned and shoved them into the pocket of her dress

"Don't worry about it Babs" I scrunched my face up as I smiled at her

"A Claire come wif Bobbie a Leah?" She asked sweetly as Quil put her down

"Not today, maybe next time" I ruffled her hair as Leah yanked on my arm, pulling me out of the house, "Car or train?" I asked her

"Car." She stated as she jumped into her truck, I got into the other side and buckled myself in

"Why do you do that? You won't get hurt if we crash." Leah chuckled

"I know, but I still do it" I shrugged, laughing with her

* * *

**I wasn't kidding about the reviews guys! They make my day! :D **


	62. Chapter Sixty One

LPOV

"Rachel! You'll never guess what!" Leah exclaimed as she barged back into the Uley's place. We'd been gone for a good 6 hours and we'd returned after a very successful shop, I'd practically bought a whole new wardrobe! Well ... I needed it.

"What?" Rachel laughed at her best friend's enthusiasm, she was sat at the kitchen table with the other imprints and their wolves were with them, along with Dan, Seth, Collin and Embry – minus Paul, Jared, Kim and Emily W

"It's not even that interesting. She's already told my Mom, her Mom and my Dad. My Dad for crying out loud." I grumbled as I took a seat in between Jacob and Seth

"What happened?" Emily Y asked

"Floss ... got chatted up ... by a sales assistant. And ... he gave her ... his number." She paused each time for dramatic effect. Embry growled lowly at Leah, but we all ignored him, "He was bagging her knickers as he gave her it" She laughed at my horrified expression

"She told my Dad that. Does a father really need to know about that?" I asked, kicking her underneath the table

"What was his reaction?" Nate asked with a chuckle

"He asked if the sales assistant was hot." I grumbled, unhappy with my Dad's reaction

"And was he?" Collin asked with a smile on his face, Embry growled again

"Ehh, you wouldn't kick him out of bed for snoring" Leah answered for me, I burst out laughing at her comment, as did everyone else other than Embry. He shot me a hurt look before storming out of the house

"Probably not the best thing to have said there, Leah" Sam shook his head at her

"Why not, he was the one who chucked me." I stated, grabbing a muffin from the middle of the table and began eating it. There was a mini awkward silence before the oven beeped, Emily got up to go check on it and everyone erupted into chatter again, Quil gave me a look as if to say 'Go and talk to him' but I shook my head

"_Lexiiiii you have a phone call! On your freaking iPhone!_" Sam Wayman's voice screamed from my pocket, "_Pick it up then. I don't plan on talking like a retard the whole time. FREAKING PICK IT UP!_" Yep. That was totally my personal ringtone for him; I got a few odd looks before I pulled it out of my pocket and answered

"Where the hell are you?!" He yelled at me

"Not with you, obviously. Why?" I asked, trying to remember if I had committed to anything

"You're supposed to be at Amy's." He told me

"No I'm not. That's not till 8" I shook my head even though he couldn't see

"It is 8."

"What? No it's not." I shook my head, looking at my watch, "Oh fuck. It is!"

"Exactly. So get your fat ass here. Now."

"Who's there?" I asked

"Uhh, me, Amy, Jay, Vicky, Stevie, Leanne, Gemma, Nat, Sarah, Jordan, Rich, Lauren, Ali, Kelly, Connor, Reece, Jayke ... Uh a load of other people are here too but I can't be arsed to name them" He listed for me

"Jayke Summerton? But Amy hates his guts." I told him

"Yea I know, he kinda just showed up and he won't leave. I was trying to talk to him but he was being really rude ... oh- I was wrong. Paul just kicked him out. Flossie you have to come!" He whined

"Aww Damnit. I would have liked to have seen him being kicked out." I grumbled

"If you were here ..." He trailed off

"Fine. I'll be there ASAP." I stated

"Good girl, love you!" He called loudly, he was already tipsy.

"Ohh Amy just told me to tell you that you can't bring any of the pack. Well, Paul's friends." He told me

"Tough shit. Leah is coming with me." I stated

"Apparently Leah's okay. Amy likes her" Sam told me

"Well that's alright then isn't it." I smiled, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the house with me, we called a goodbye as we left

"Where are we going?" Leah asked as we climbed into the car

"Wal Mart, then Paul's. Amy's having a house party" I told her

"Awesome" She nodded and began driving

"Are you nearly here?" Sam yelled down the phone at me, we were just pulling up outside as he called

"Yea, were outside" I told him, I then hear him telling everyone else and heard a loud cheer coming from the phone and the house, "See you in a sec"

"What are Jared and Kim doing here?" Leah questioned and I sniffed the air and found their scent inside the house

"Don't know, I'm getting Kim wasted though" I grinned cheekily as we took our booze inside of the house and straight into the kitchen

"Oh god." Paul raised his eyebrows at the crates of cider, beer and vodka Leah and I had brought into the house, I also pulled out a bottle of rum from my bag before hiding the bag in the cereal cupboard

"Lighten up a bit Walker!" Leah bumped her shoulder with his

"You aren't going to be like this all night are you?" I questioned the three of them

"We aren't staying the whole night!" Jared told us quickly

"Wanna bet?" I raised my eyebrows at him, handing each of them a can as well as Leah, "Drink." I gave them no option before bouncing off to the living room

"Waaaaaaaayyyyyy! Party starting!" Amy yelled over the crowd, bouncing as she sung terribly and danced with peeps

"Shots!" Sam yelled, pointing towards me

"Yes mate!" I grabbed Leah and pulled her along to the dining table, the two of us easily throwing back 4 shots of our own with Sammy

"I be back!" I exclaimed, feeling tipsy already. I'd loaded up a tray of 12 shots with cut up lemon and taken the shaker of salt with me to the kitchen, "Hey guys!" I exclaimed, giggling to myself when I got to the doorway

"You haven't even been here half an hour and you're already fucked, Lexii!" Kim told me off; I just shrugged her off and set my tray down on the kitchen side

"Mate, I'm tipsy. I haven't even started yet!" I giggled, grabbing Paul's hand and licking from his thumb round to his pointer

"Eww! What the fuck Lexii?!" He yelled at me

"Shooooooooooots!" I exclaimed happily, tipping salt on the wetted up area, handing him a shot of vodka and a lemon, doing the same to Kim and Jared before doing the same to myself, "Ready? Lick, drink, bite. 3, 2, 1, go!" I exclaimed and however reluctant they were when I gave it to them, they still drunk it, drinking the other two I brought out as well

"Fuck! Eww." Kim pretended to gag

"Just drink more cider, the taste will soon go" I told her, "Come on! Party time!" I pulled them into the party happening in the living room and the six of us – including Sam and Leah, soon got wasted!

"Aww! Lookyyyyy! Baby Jared and Baby Paul!" I exclaimed, holding up a picture of the two of them from when they were little. Me and Kim were laughing our asses off when they pulled the same pose and Kelly snapped a picture of them on my camera with the baby pic

"So adorable!" Kimmy giggled, throwing herself at Jared

"Such a shame you aren't that cute now!" I pulled on Paul's cheeks like an old Auntie would

"Oi nob head. Calm it yea?" Nat told me, sneering

"Oh fuck of you fat whore, lighten up a bit!" I yelled at her, downing the rest of my drink and going into the dining room to find more, I found Sam and Paul in here so the three of us decided to use the rest of my bottle of rum (half the bottle) and get rid of it in shots. Yummyyyyyyyyy!

"Pictures!" Sammy yelled, picking up a camera from the table and taking millions of pictures of the three of us

"Saaaaaam!" Amy came running into the room but stopped dead when she saw her brother taking yet another shot of vodka, Sam had decided to take pictures of me and Paul doing so, "What are you doing here?!" She yelled at her brother, still dancing with her bottle of lager

"Getting bladdered!" He called out as we took yet another shot

"Oh. Okay" She shrugged, smiling anyways "Sam, I need to you fix the garden. Someone threw up!" She threw her arm over her face, hiding it there

"Get Nat to do it, she isn't drinking" He shook his head at her, she agreed and ran off to find the girl in question

"More drinkies!" I ran on the spot in excitement, kissing Sam and then Paul quickly before grabbing another bottle and running into the living room where I found a gorgeous looking boy and decided to attach myself to his lips. Finding myself disappointed when Kimmy pulled the two of us apart – quite angrily might I add!

"Hey! She isn't available you asshole! Go find some other fucking whore!" She yelled at him and as soon as he left Kim turned to me with a proud smile

"The fuck Kim?!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air

"I doin' you a favour!" She exclaimed back at me

"I need a wee!" I told her, running away and up the stairs to the bathroom where I threw out peeps close to fucking in the bath. Gross. I quickly peed and washed my hands before unlocking the door, but hitting into Paul

"Soz bro!" I laughed, stumbling backwards and getting confused when he followed me inside and didn't even bother waiting for me to get out before he whipped it out and peed. He freaking peed! Eww! That was my queue for legging it down the stairs screaming like a mad man

"Paul peed before I could leave!" I ran to Jared, pretending to cry like a baby, he just laughed at me and told me to continue drinking. Eh, why not?

"Morning girls, would any of you like a cup of tea?" Paul's Mom knocked on the door softly, opening it and chuckling at us. We'd been awake for a little while but not wanting to get up yet, Paul and Jared had passed out on the dining room floor so Leah, Kim and I took it upon ourselves to sleep in his bed; it was very comfortable. I'd say more comfy than Embry's bed.

"10 more minutes" Leah grumbled, hiding her face in the pillows

"Girls it's half 12, don't you want a fry up or anything?" Mrs W asked

"You are a god send Mrs W!" Kim shot up as she exclaimed

"I'll have one too please!" I told her, Leah mumbled in agreement

"Three more, okay. It should be ready in about 5 minutes; I'll leave it on the table for you girls" She told us before leaving the room again

"I love her." Leah stated, shifting about and finally getting up. Kim and I joined her, Kim stopping in the bathroom to throw her guts up in the toilets first though

"Jared!" She whined, running to him and climbing in his lap as he ate his breakfast, or Lunch as it should be.

"How many people are still here?" I asked, Jared, Kim, Paul, Sam, Leah and me were the only one's sat round the table

"Only Amy, everyone left between 1am and 11am apparently" Paul croaked, shovelling his breakfast down. I ate mine, slowly, knowing I'd throw it back up if I ate too quickly. Stopping to sip my cup of cocoa every now and again

"I love your Mom. She's amazing." I stated, finishing up the last of the dishes

"That was gorgeous Mrs W" Kim complimented the woman, as she took our dishes away and stacked them into the dish washer

"Thank you" I smiled at her

"You just need a vomit and a long shower sweet" Mrs W ruffled my hair softly, chuckling at me when I nodded in agreement

"Oh dear god! I called Zayne last night!" I whined to myself, collapsing my top half over the kitchen table

"You were fucking annoying on the phone as well. I was trying to sleep." Leah grumbled at me

"Hold up a sec! Who's Zayne?!" Kim exclaimed, wincing at the loudness that came from her mouth

"The new boyfriend." Sam explained

"He isn't my boyfriend!" I said for the millionth time in the past 24 hours

"The _almost _new boyfriend" He corrected

"Better." They chuckled at my comment

"What about Embry?" Kim gasped

"What about him?" I held my head up to look at her

"I thought you two were getting back together?" She looked sadly at me, as did Jared, Paul, Sam, Leah _and _Mrs W

"I'm over him. He missed his chance" I shrugged, getting up to collect my things, grabbing my bag out of the cereal cupboard and putting my three left over cider bottles in it with my pocket sized vodka bottle

"Ready?" Leah checked with me and Sam, the two of us nodded but I scurried off to the dining room to retrieve my camera before joining them yet again to have a lift home from a now sober Leah

"I don't think I've seen so many bloody pictures of you Paul!" Quil laughed, flicking through the photos on my Facebook that had been taken last night. Once I had got home I had moved around too much meaning I could throw up, I then had a lovely hot shower and added the pictures from my camera to my Facebook, uploading the videos too

"What were you drinking for your tongue to have gone blue?" Lizzie laughed, leaning over Jake to see the screen

"I don't even know" He whined, hiding himself in Rachel's lap and pulling a pillow over his head

"Eristoff black, it's vodka" I explained

"Oh god, is that what it was?" Kim complained, curling into Jared's chest some more

"Yu-huh" I nodded, "You guys are shit. You'd be royally fucked if you were at one of our decent parties!" I exclaimed

"These fuckers can hold their liquor!" Lizzie's voice sounded jealous as she gestured to me and Nate

"Get it from my Dad" Nate shrugged, high fiving me

"Is that, you, Kim and Leah in Paul's bed?" Jake laughed as he was watching the screen as Quil flicked through them

"Yea, it was really comfy!" Leah nodded, he was laughing because Kim and I were cuddled up to Leah using her boobs as a pillow

"I wish to steal your bed Paul" Kim told us

"I had sex in that bed and didn't change the sheets before you guys slept in it." He stated loudly and I wanted to throw up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I exclaimed

"That's fucking disgusting Paul!" Kim yelled at him

"Why did you let us sleep in that?!" Leah yelled, throwing a TV remote at him

"I didn't, I passed out before you decided to sleep in it" He defended himself; everyone else in the room was pissing themselves laughing at us, even Rachel! She was blushing through her laughter though

"I don't want to steal your bed anymore" Kim fake cried

"I can't fucking believe that." Leah grumbled

"I need to burn the clothes I was wearing yesterday." I stated disgustedly, these three comments had everyone almost wetting their pants

"Oh god there's videos!" Lizzie exclaimed happily pointing for Quil to play them, Sam's voice started up from the laptop

"Ready guys? 3, 2, 1 … Go!" He yelled and I groaned, realising what the video was

"What the hell?" Rachel looked over at Quil in confusion

"Hold up." Quil stopped the video and hooked it up to the TV where you could see Paul and I sat at the dining room table, huge grins on our faces and about 10 shots each sat in front of us. Quil played the video yet again; Sam was stood behind the camera as he spoke "Ready guys? 3, 2, 1 … Go!" He yelled as Paul and I raced to finish our 10 shots, I finished first and stood up to celebrate, Paul however spat out his last shot in laughter as I fell straight to the floor again. Everyone in the room was in bulk laughing and they weren't even there!

"Shut the fuck up nob-head!" You could hear my voice yelling back at Paul and the camera went on to me, led on my back, curled into myself laughing hard

"What the fuck you doing on the floor, get up!" Leah yelled at me

"Leah! Leah! Paul loooovees youuuuuuu, he wants to do a body shot off of you so he can lick your belllllllllllllyyyyyyy!" I screeched, laughing my ass off

"Fuck off do I! Lexii's the one with the lesbian crush on you!" Paul literally boomed with laughter

"It's trueeeee I love youuuu Leah! Be my wifey!" I stretched up for her laughing to myself

"Have you not got laid yet then?" Leah questioned

"No, I want that guy." I pointed somewhere off camera, "But Paul says I can't have him because Kimmy will yell at me again!" I whined

"Guys! Do we have any vodka left?!" Amy came running into the shot with a huge grin on her face

"Nope! Me and Paul drank it all!" I giggled, using the table to help me up and quickly nabbing the last pocket bottle of Vladivar

"Damnit!" She ran off again and the camera cut off

"What the fuck did I just watch?" Collin questioned

"Did we finish that last bottle?" Paul asked, he'd shifted in Rachel's lap to watch the TV with everyone else

"No, I took it home" I replied

"You don't want to watch that one" Kim shook her head

"Why not?" Nate asked as Quil hovered over it

"Because it's me and Lexii singing terribly and jumping around to _The Midnight Beast - Begging_" Kim explained

"I was serenading Leah with it" I added and they gave me odd looks, Quil scrolling to another one

"What the hell is that? Why would you name a video 'Pee'?" Jake questioned giving me yet another funny look

"Just watch it." Jared stated, knowing what part of the night this was from

"No, she's fucked him though. I thought-um" Whoever was talking abruptly stopped when they realised someone was filming, next thing you know; I'm running into the room and jumping to a halt in front of Jared, my eyes wide as saucers and a grossed out look on my face.

"Paul just pushed me out of his way and whipped it out to pee before I could leave the bathroom! I didn't see anything but I think I'm scared for life!" I yelled in a panic

"Hahahaha What the-?" Whoever was filming then stopped the video before they finished their sentence

"What the actual fuck?" Sam questioned, laughing at the video he just saw

"That did _not _happen." Paul stated, raising a brow at me

"Fucking did. I almost cried." I told him

"Lexii you did cry." Jared started laughing, as did everyone else

"See" I gestured to Jared

"I need to party with you more, Lexii." Kim laughed

"Parties at mine are better, they start earlier and end _much, much _later, there's a constant flow of alcohol, drinking games, no pregnant people who complain about cleaning up everyone's sick …" I listed off and the four people who were at the party burst out laughing at the last one

"That was the best thing I've ever seen in my fucking life!" Leah exclaimed

"Leanne broke the chair because she was laughing so much" Paul chuckled

"What the hell happened?" Quil questioned, everyone in the room looked at the five of us oddly

"I think someone got it on video" I nodded, gesturing for Quil to scroll down the page a bit more, "There! Named 'Egg'" I pointed at the TV and he played the video

"Who threw up?" Paul's voice questioned, the screen was on the back yard, and Nat was attempting to clean off the wooden decking

"Amy" Sam answered

"She ain't happy about cleaning it up" Leanne chuckled

"I'm gonna throw an egg at her." My voice stated determinedly

"Fucking do it!" Paul actually opened the fridge and handed me an egg

"Wait! Wait! Give me one; I'll get her from the other side!" Jared whisper exclaimed and when Paul gave him another egg, he legged it to the other side of Nat and held his hand up. Counting down from 3 with his fingers

Leanne just screamed; "Go! Go! Go!" and the next thing you saw was Nat being pummelled with eggs from both sides of her face, everyone around was in bulk laughing and Leanne stood up on one of the chairs to get a good picture of Nat but fell straight through it and ended up standing on the decking which caused us to all burst into laughter yet again

"Oi fatty, get out my chair!" Paul leaned around me to look at Leanne who was almost falling over from laughing and the video cut off. The five of us were almost crying laughing; everyone else didn't find it that funny

"It was funnier if you saw how she was acting all night" Kim chuckled, nodding and kicking out her legs in hysterical laughter

"I think either that or Rich's accident was the funniest part of the night" Jared stated when we calmed our laughing

"What happened to Rich?!" I exclaimed

"His girlfriend got with that kid Kim yelled at so he got back at her by fucking Amy in the cupboard under the stairs, with the door open, whilst the girlfriend was stood there" Jared explained

"No fucking way?!" Quil exclaimed

"Aww he can do so much better than Amy!" I whined

"Holy shit my sister is a whore when she's pissed." Paul muttered, hiding his face back in Rachel's lap

"Paul your sister is a whore when she's sober, but you're the only one who doesn't want to admit it." Embry stated, laughing – they were his first words since we'd been talking about the party

"He has a point. She has been with almost the whole of our year in La Push and Forks as well as most guys up to about 27 years old" I agreed, laughing when Paul grumbled about his sister growing up to be a gold digging playboy girl

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Paul, she isn't pretty enough to be a playboy girl" Lizzie stated and we all 'Oooo'd at her words, knowing that they were one hundred percent true

"I know, that's the worst part" He whined


	63. Chapter Sixty Two

LPOV

"Mom!" I yelled at her, she'd ran to the door as soon as the bell had gone. She'd even pushed me back into the kitchen so I couldn't go, I'd been waiting for Zayne; he was coming to pick me up once he'd finished in school so we could go out again. We'd been texting nonstop since Saturday morning, along with my embarrassingly drunk phone call Saturday night

"Oh, hi Embry. Nate isn't in at the moment" Mom spoke awkwardly as she spoke to my ex stood the other side of the door

"Yea I know. I wanted to talk to Lexii if it was at all possible?" He asked politely and he knew I was home, firstly he could smell me and secondly I was seconds behind Mom when she ran up to the door

"Well she's waiting for a lift actually, so now isn't a good time" I don't think Mom realised I was right behind her

"It'll only take a couple of minutes" He told her

"I don't want to talk Embry, you've missed your chance" I shook my head at him, Mom stepped to the side awkwardly when she realised I was there

"You aren't over me Lexii, you can't be" He shook his head quickly and I shrugged, looking away from him and to the car that had just pulled up at the edge of my driveway

"I have to go, I'll see you later or something" I told him awkwardly, "See you later tonight Mom" I waved behind me as I skipped up the driveway

"Hey, no!" Mom called after me, "I'm sorry Embry" She spoke awkwardly to him

"Who's that guy?" Zayne got out of the car to greet me and open the car door for me, ever the gentleman

"One of Nate's friends" I shrugged it off, kicking myself when I heard him legging it to the forest and phasing and ripping his clothes in the process

"He seemed pretty sad" He commented

"He's going through some stuff at the moment. What are we doing today?" I questioned him changing the subject

"Well I was hoping you would show me around your hometown" He told me, letting out a big breath

"Sure, we can go to the beach" I nodded at him, "But this isn't my hometown" I told him, directing him to First Beach

"I thought you said you grew up here?" He asked, conversationally

"No, I moved here at the end of my Junior High year. I lived in Neah Bay first, that was where I grew up" I told him

"I love it there, me and my Mom go up there sometimes because of the shops and the dock" He said with a smile

"It's a beautiful town" I agreed with him and we fell into easy conversation, continuing that conversation as we got out of the car and to the sea's edge. We paddled for a bit, flirting like mad and acting like a couple – something that I liked.

"We should get back; I don't want you to be driving home when it gets too dark" I told him, still hanging from his neck. He had hold of my thighs and we had just broke out of a heated kiss, one of many from today

"I like driving in the dark" He shrugged, pecking my lips again

"I'll worry" I persisted, kissing him back anyway

"Girlfriends worry" He told me

"They do?" I was sarcastic with my question

"They do" He nodded and we shared a sort of stare off, "Be my girlfriend" He stated, "Then you can worry all you want" He smiled, kissing me softly

"I'd be happy to be your girlfriend" I told him, grinning back at him

"And I'm happy that you now are" He kissed me again, walking us back towards the car

"My shoes" I muttered as I was pressed up against the car

"Wait here" He told me and ran back down the beach, I took a deep breath before happily settling myself into the car. He came back minutes later and tossed the shoes into the trunk of the car. They were sand covered and gross.

"What happened to waiting outside the car?" He questioned me, sliding into the driver's side

"I'm sorry, were you not finished?" I smirked

"No. I wasn't." He snapped playfully at me, kissing my lips sweetly

"I'm ever so sorry" I smirked at him as he started up the car and remembered the way back to my house.

"Are you coming in?" I asked him, meeting him at the back of the car to retrieve my shoes

"What happened to being worried about me driving home in the dark?" He raised his eyebrows at me, chuckling

"I don't want you to leave yet" I shook my head and grabbed his hand as he closed the door of the trunk and locked his car before walking with me to my door

"Is your brother in?" He checked

"I don't know, I'm not really too bothered either" I stated, advancing on him and kissing his lips. He returned it and it turned to another of the nights passionate kisses, I wrapped an arm around his neck, the other in his hair. I heard my shoes drop to the floor as he crouched to pick me up by my thighs

"Excuse me." A gruff voice came from the now open front door as well as a deep manly cough. I recognised it to be only Nate and refused to let Zayne pull away until I was ready, approximately 2 minutes after Nate had opened the door

"Hi Nate" Zayne chuckled awkwardly as I finally broke away from him and slid to my feet, I took his hand in mine and bent down to pick up my shoes

"Zayne" Nate nodded at him once in greeting

"Are we allowed in or what?" I questioned Nate, letting Zayne drop my hand and wrap his arm around my waist. He watched the movement with scrutiny

"Are you staying over?" Nate questioned Zayne, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning to the side

"We haven't made that decision yet" I answered the question, not sure if he even wanted to stay or not, I doubted it because we both had school the following day

"You'll be staying in different beds." Nate warned

"Oh shut up Nathan. You aren't Dad so stop acting like it." I told him, shoving him out of the way and pulling Zayne into the living room

"And you are?" Jake questioned as we took one step into the living room

"Zayne Harley, are you Quil?" He questioned, offering a hand to shake

"No, I'm Jacob Black" Jake smiled a little at the confusion, why? Did Quil tell them about the mini conversation I had with Zayne when he came to pick me up the other day?

"Lizzie Green's boyfriend?" He checked and Jake took a defensive stance that I shook my head at before pulling Zayne to a sofa, we dropped into it and I relaxed when he threw an arm around my shoulder

"How do you know Lizzie?" Jake questioned sharply, Nate sitting in Dad's armchair as Jake sat on the other sofa

"She's in my Mechanics class, as well as most of my other classes. You know I used to be able to have a decent conversation with her about guy stuff till you came along, now she's turned into a girl!" Zayne complained and Nate and I laughed at him

"Really?" Jake relaxed as soon as he heard this information; he was convinced he wasn't making process with her

"Yes. No conversation can be completed without your name cropping up, especially when cars are involved." He stated, pulling me closer

"That's because he's a mechanic" Nate stated obviously

"Self-taught in a makeshift garage in his back yard. You'd be surprised at what she tells me" Zayne stated and Jake grinned wildly at the fact that Lizzie talks about him so much

"Told you she likes you." Nate stated, sprawling out over Dad's armchair

"You're kidding right?" Zayne was starting to get comfortable; he'd rested his feet on the coffee table in front of us and pulled me across his lap so I was sat adjacent to him with my legs across his lap. He frowned at me when I slapped him, "But seriously, if she only _likes_ you now; you're gonna need to file a restraining order when she decides she's in love with you" He nodded and I chuckled lightly, snuggling into his side. We'd only had two dates, but it already felt like we'd been together forever

"I won't need any restraining orders" Jake shook his head as he practically bounced out of the house, to Lizzie's I'm guessing

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I questioned Nate

"They went out to Auntie Nicky's a little while after you left" He replied

"I should probably be getting off too, you go back to school tomorrow don't you?" Zayne checked with me and I nodded, "My bad ass girlfriend getting suspended" He tutted, shaking his head at me and I flicked his cheek

"Girlfriend? Already?" Nate raised his eyebrows at me

"Yes. You got a problem with that?" I glared at my twin

"No. No problem at all" He shook his head and headed up the stairs so I could say goodnight to Zayne without an audience

"I'll text you about our next date" Zayne told me as we got up from the sofa, we walked towards the front door and stopped inside of it

"Hey, um … one thing before you go" I said as he opened the door, he looked back at me expectantly and I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face when I leaned forward to kiss him and he met me halfway

"Good night beautiful" He whispered, our faces now inches apart

"Good night Zayne" I winked at him and he pecked my lips again before retreating to his car. I waved as he pulled out of the driveway and skipped up the stairs

"So, Zayne Harley huh?" Nate was sat on my bed, waiting for me to enter the room

"I already know that you know him Nate, he's nervous about you" I told him with a chuckle, finding clothes to change into for bed

"Good." He nodded to himself

"He says he knows what you're capable of, what exactly where you like in Port Angeles?" I questioned him, changing into the clothes I found. What? He's my brother. Plus, he held his hand over his eyes whilst I did it.

"I was a badass, everyone wanted a bit of Nathan" He told me vainly, "I also beat the shit into anyone who hurt Lizzie, we were like that" He crossed his middle and forefinger over themselves

"You're kidding right? You couldn't hurt a fly Nathan" I laughed at him, sitting on the bed with him

"I almost hospitalised a guy that took the piss out of Katy" He shrugged, Katy was one of his ex's – he really thought it would work with her but her Dad warned him against her because of his reputation

"Well, now I understand why you make him nervous." I laughed, climbing under my covers and getting comfortable. I spent the rest of that night talking with my brother about his life in Port Angeles – the life he hadn't yet told me about. I loved having these chats with my big brother.

"Morning twinny" Nate ruffled my hair when I bounced into the kitchen, I was allowed back to school today and I was genuinely excited about it. I'd finally have something to do! Not that I'd been bored off of my head the past week or anything, plus the fact that I'd woken up to yet another 'Good morning beautiful xxx' text this morning

"Morning, what have we got in the cupboards?" I asked, fixing my hair that had been messed up as I went to find food for breakfast

"Nothing" Nate fake cried

"Diner?" I suggested

"I'll get my keys" He nodded and I grabbed my bag and a light jacket before following him to the car and starting our morning journey

"Good morning Sue!" I called into the Diner as we entered; Nate went to sit with Paul and Jared in the pack's usual booth as I skipped up to the counter to order some food

"Good morning Lexii, do we have a reason for this sudden happiness?" Sue replied, chuckling to herself

"We sure do, I'm about to eat a gorgeous Clearwater breakfast special, the works. Two of 'em please" I grinned at her and she shook her head at me, still laughing to herself

"3!" Jared yelled over

"4!" Paul corrected him

"Four of them please" I corrected myself, "and four pints of OJ" She smiled as she punched it into the till

"I'll bring them over when they're done" She smiled and went off into the back

"Rachel isn't happy with you." Jared told me as soon as I sat down with the three of them

"Why not?" I frowned at him when he laughed at me

"Because you saw my pee peee" Paul sung, laughing with Jared and Nate

"I did not. I got out of there before it was possible!" They laughed more at my words, "I'm not even kidding! Is she genuinely pissed at me because you peed in the same room as me?"

"She sure is" Jared continued laughing to himself

"Oh tell her to grow up and get over it" I huffed and they were in hysterics over it, Sue gave us some odd looks as she brought over our drinks

"Thanks Sue" I beamed at her before she returned to her kitchen

"Is that what you'd say if it were Rachel and Embry?" Nate laughed

"No, because I would not be bothered" I shook my head

"Shut up. Yes you would." Paul snapped jokingly at me

"I wouldn't Paul, because you're the one I love! I love you lots and lots!" I joked in a childish voice and the three of them laughed at me

"Excuse me?!" Jake exclaimed playfully, joining us at the booth we consumed, "Rachel's already been bitching about you enough this morning"

"Oh for crying out loud! I didn't _see_ anything!" I cried out, "I was out of there as soon as I heard pee hitting the toilet bowl!" Okay so that one had them in fits of laughter yet again

"She no believe youuu" Quil made his presence known as he joined the booth; it was beginning to get too small. I hope no one else decided to join us this morning

"For crying out loud. She's worse than Embry." I grumbled and they all growled lowly at me

"That isn't fair Lexii." Jake glared at me

"When are you two going to patch things up?" Quil pried

"Not anytime soon, she's got herself a new boyfriend" Nate told them and I glared at him

"You what?!" Quil, Jake, Jared and Paul exclaimed at me

"Told you I'd moved on" I shrugged at Paul and Jared

"We thought you were bluffing!" Paul glared at me, flicking my forehead

"Well I wasn't and I'm pretty happy with him so you can all shut up about it can't you?" I shoved him back, glaring worse at him

"Stop arguing and eat." Sue told us, placing a plate in front of Jared, Paul, Nate and then me. She gave Jake and Quil their drinks telling them their food would be out soon

"I really don't believe you sometimes Lexii." Quil shook his head at me as we dug in

"What the hell?! You were happy for me when I was going out on my date Friday night!" I exclaimed at him, "And you, you fucking hypocrite-" I pointed at Jake with my fork, "You met him yesterday and you were absolutely fine with him!"

"It isn't fair to use him as your rebound guy Lexii" Jared shook his head at me and I huffed, ignoring them and continuing to eat my breakfast

"Leave her alone, she can do what she wants." Sue guessed what was happening as she brought over Jake and Quil's breakfast

"Thank you Sue!" I smiled at her and she replied with the same smile

"He's a nice guy Lex" Nate joined in on it

"What the hell?! You told me last night you beat the shit into him because he went out with Lizzie!" I glared at him

"Yea that was before I decided I liked him." He raised his eyebrows at me

"You what?!" Jake exclaimed

"Oh shut up Jake, they were over years ago" Nate waved him off, Jake still however held a pissed expression

"Anyway, back to the matter in hand; when are you and Embry getting back together?" Jared pushed

"It's obvious that the two of you still love each other, and you're imprinted, you're bound to get back together at some point" Jake added

"I haven't imprinted on anyone, and in case you didn't already realise; I don't want to get back together with him. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me" I told them quietly, eating the last slice of bacon. It was yummy!

"He does trust you Lexii; it's me he didn't trust." Paul told me, "You should trust me; I had the wounds to prove it." He nodded chuckling, the rest of the guys joined in awkwardly

"I know" I grumbled to myself, pulling my legs up to cross them. I frowned at my knife and fork and they all began sniggering as the bell sounded, meaning someone walked into the diner; Embry. I could smell him from a mile off

"Well, we better be off" Jared stated, throwing some money to the middle of the table, Paul soon followed suit and the two of them left with huge smirks

"Lexii, can we talk?" Embry asked softly and I snapped my head up to see his hopeful expression, frowning as Quil, Nate and Jake held cheeky grins and they put money into the middle of the table too

"You planned this didn't you?" I glared at thee three of them

"Certainly not!" They exclaimed, quickly getting up and leaving the diner before I could hurt them

"Just to let you know, I didn't plan it. It was all them" Embry told me defensively, sitting the other side of the booth to me

"Cheeky gits." I grumbled

"Lexii, can I give you a ride to school?" He looked sad as he asked, like a little boy who knew he wasn't going to get the candy his Mom promised him

"Yea" I nudged his foot with mine as I spoke and smiled softly when he looked up

"Thank you" He smiled at me, collecting the money up that the guys had thrown into the middle, adding some money of his own and going over to the counter to pay. I piled up the plates and left them on the table for one of the waitresses to come and collect before making my way out to Embry's car. Not before I heard Sue giving him a 'good luck'

"Ready?" He checked putting the key in the ignition

"No" I shook my head quickly, holding my hand over his so he wouldn't start up the engine. The two of us looked at our hands for a little while before moving to look into each other's eyes. I felt like I could see right into his soul, just by looking at those big beautiful blue and brown eyes

"I'm really sorry" He spoke after a long while of silence

"I forgive you" I felt my eyes welling up as we just stared into each other's eyes. The two of us jumped the height of ourselves when there was a tap on the window, it was Leah. I found myself glaring at her; she just beamed back and tapped her watch. We were going to be late.

"Have fun kids!" She yelled at us, winking at me and going into the Diner

"We should get a move on" Embry said quietly and I nodded, finally removing my hand from his so he could start up the engine. As soon as the truck was running, he looked back over at me and grabbed my hand in his tightly. He then began the short drive to the place known as our school

I was blinking back the tears as we drove, he was such a sweetheart and I was nothing but a bitch to him.

He parked the car in one of the empty spaces, turning to me once he cut the engine off; "Please don't cry" His voice was hardly above a whisper and he lifted our hands, dropping mine to cup my cheek and wipe away my traitorous tears with his soft thumb. My hand dropped and lightly gripped his wrist; the two of us shifted so we were not only facing each other, but our faces were inches apart. "I hate it when you cry" He leaned to nudge his nose with mine cutely

"Sorry" I let out a laugh as I let go of his wrist and wiped away my tears with my hands

"You have nothing to apologise for" He shook his head slowly and moved his hand to rest his forearm on the back of the seat

"I have plenty" He shook his head again, this time at my words and leaned forward to peck my lips softly

"Nothing" He stated again, quietly and I smiled nudging my nose with his again. "Absolutely nothing" He stated, cupping my cheek with his other hand and kissing me; slowly, softly and sweetly. I held one of my hands on his bicep to brace myself and the other leaning on his thigh so I could scooch forward the tiniest amount, "Well …" He breathed once we'd pulled away, only millimetres though, "You should probably apologise for your blinding beauty. The distraction does get me into quite a bit of trouble" He told me cheekily and I giggled, leaning forward to kiss him yet again, breaking my lips apart and allowing his tongue entrance to freely roam my mouth. It felt so good, so natural, as if it had never stopped

"You know, I still love you" I whispered when we'd broken apart again, his lips brushed against mine when he morphed them to form a huge grin

"And I still love you, I never stopped" He shook his head, pecking my lips softly

"I just didn't like you for a while" I told him and he chuckled at me

"You had every right" He nodded, nudging our noses again when he moved his head, "Lexii come back to me, I miss you" He whispered, "I miss falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up with you in the same place; I miss your stuff cluttering up my house, Mom laughs at me because I miss your mess; I miss these beautiful soft lips; I miss these hands, I miss playing with your fingers when I'm nervous; I miss playing with your hair until you fall asleep; I miss your teasing tone with me; I miss seeing you wearing my clothes and most of all; I miss your voice. Your beautifully soft voice, singing in the shower when you think no one's watching, singing to me when you think I'm sleeping, talking in that cute voice when you want something from me …" He trailed off and pecked my lips again, I felt tears spilling over yet again as he spoke

"Embry I'm with someone else now" I told him regretfully, never wanting to move from this position ever again

"I know you are, I heard. I want you to know I'm here though, I want you to consider coming back to me, just consider it please?" He was almost begging, our conversation never going louder than a whisper

"I will" I nodded, smiling when he pecked my lips again but jumping and smacking our heads together when the bell sounded that we were late for class

"Fuck, ow. Are you okay?" He grumbled, our little bubble being broken with that one shrill sound. I finally opened my eyes to see him rubbing at his head

"I'm fine" I nodded, placing my hand over his forehead for a few seconds; "Super human healing powers remember?" I chuckled at him and he laughed along with me before grabbing his bag from the back of the truck and handing me a rain coat to throw on, I glanced out the window to see it had begun raining, "Thanks" I took it with a smile, remembering that I had left my stuff in Nate's truck. I hope he brought it to class with him …

"Lexii?!" Embry called my name over the rain, we'd just ran to the shelter of the front school porch

"Yea?" I pulled the hood of the rain coat off as he did with his hoodie

"Thank you for at least considering" He smiled softly at me and I reached to peck his lips quickly before we made our way to first period English

"Nice of you to finally join us, a week off wasn't enough, huh Miss Ateara?" The ignorant Mr Jones snapped as we came in through the back classroom door. Everyone turned around to look at us, Nate, Emily, Quil, Jake and Sam smirking like mad men

"No, could've done with another week really" I chatted back and he raised his eyebrows at me

"Take a seat Ateara before I start taking time out of your lunch hour" He glared at me

"I'd like to see you try." I grumbled as Embry made his way to his seat, I went over to Nate's desk to get my bag and my jacket from him

"Don't you think you've wasted enough of my teaching time today, Miss Ateara?" Jones snapped at me

"Well I'd be wasting more if I didn't have any stuff and spent the whole lesson distracting people around me because I had nothing to write on or with" I snapped back at him, throwing my bag over my shoulder and holding my jacket in my hand as I turned to face him with a glare

"Hour after school. The two of you." He glared at me

"Two? I didn't realise I was now two people." I told him cheekily and the class all began sniggering

"She's definitely back" Jake commented and the wolves who heard him laughed

"Do you want to make it a week?" Jones raised his eyebrows at me

"I'd like to see you breaking the news to coach." I shrugged, finally going to sitting in my seat

"Out of my classroom. Now." He ordered me

"Gladly." I snapped back at him and left the room quickly, smiling cheekily at the wolves as I passed them, "And you'll be lucky if you see me in a detention room."

"That could only end in a phone call home Miss Ateara" He replied cockily

"On what grounds?" Nate questioned, oh god. Mom would kill me if I dragged the prodigal son down with me.

"Turning up to my class late, disrupting said class and _bad_. _Attitude_." Jones argued with my brother confidently

"If you let her just get to her seat then none of that would happen, would it?" He questioned and I heard Emily attempting to get him to shut up

"You know what? I'm fed up of this. You can get out too." He told Nate and he quickly packed up his stuff

"Quite gladly" Nate glared at the aging teacher before abruptly standing up and storming out of the room with me in tow

"Mom's gonna kill me if your grades go down, Nate" I told him as he dragged us toward the library

"Who gives?" He shrugged with a grin, "So?" He questioned, leading us to sit in the far corner of the library where we wouldn't be spotted

"What?" I gave him an odd look

"You and Embry. What happened?" I grinned as I settled myself into the sofa allocated for quiet reading, dumping my stuff on the floor beside our feet

"He paid for my breakfast and he drove me to school" I shrugged, grinning

"Then what?" He leaned forward for the gossip

"He apologised and I said I forgave him" I smiled at the memory, "And we kissed … a lot … and I told him that I still loved him and he said he did too … and he said he missed me. It was so cute, he told me all the things he missed about me and I just wanted to curl into his arms and never leave" I sighed happily, falling backwards into the sofa

"So you're back together then?" He asked excitedly

"No" I almost cried again

"What do you mean 'no'?!" He slapped my arm, glaring at me

"He said he knew I was with someone else and that I should consider going back to him" I told him sadly and he huffed at me before routing around in his bag quickly and bringing out a folder, some paper and a pen. He quickly started drawing lines over his paper and I looked at him oddly

"What are you doing?" I questioned him, looking over his shoulder; he'd drawn a table. Why?

"We're making a pros and cons list" He stated, "Let's start with Zayne; obviously you like him."

"But I love Embry" I sighed happily and he smiled as he scribbled down these new cons

"You've only known Zayne for a few days, but you've known Embry for years" He started

"And I had a crush on Embry since Quil introduced me when I first moved here" I felt my cheeks tinging red when I told him that

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows at me and smiled when I nodded my head quickly, writing that down too, "Well Zayne's loaded, I guess that could be a pro?" He checked with me

"What?! Since when?" I whisper exclaimed, knowing I'd get told off for yelling in a library

"Since forever, did he not tell you?" I shook my head quickly; "I guess that was kind of gentlemanly of him" He shrugged, starting to write it down

"Wait no. Put it as a con" He gave me an odd look but did it anyway

"Zayne's alright looking" He shrugged, moving onto the next point

"Alright? Nate he's bloody gorgeous! He's smart, he's funny, he's kind, and he seems to be a bit of a family man" I listed and he wrote each thing down

"Yea and what about Embry?" Nate smirked at me, knowing this list would be longer

"He's gorgeous, he's adorable, he makes me smile, he makes me laugh, he can cook, he's charming, he smells _amazing_! Have you noticed that? That he smells like the forest on a sunny day and musky. He smells musky-like and since I phased he smells so much better! I can smell his minty toothpaste that actually tastes gross, he smells like his Mom's coconut shampoo that she yells at him for using, and the aftershave I bought him for his birthday before we went out. I didn't think he used it but he does, and it smells so damn good! And his breath is always fresh; he tastes yummy when I kiss him too.

"He talks to me in Quileute when I'm upset because he knows it makes me feel better, and he knows exactly what to get for me when I'm feeling sick and he watches stupid chick flicks with me and he lets me beat him when we play video games and he can just sit and talk with me for hours but when we don't talk and it's just quiet it's never awkward. He always makes it a nice silence. And his hugs are the best, and he snuggles with me and he plays with my hair till I fall asleep and sometimes when he knows I'm just waking up he kisses me so I'll wake up in a good mood. And he never pushes me to do something I don't want to

"I guess the fact that he imprinted on me is a pro too, I know that he loves me unconditionally. And he gets pissy at anyone who talks shit about me and he hates it when I talk badly about myself. He hates it when I wear make-up too, he says I have natural beauty and I don't need any products. But it makes me laugh because sometimes he doesn't realise how much make-up I'm wearing and he says that I look even prettier that day.

"He's really strong as well, I feel safe when he hugs me – like no one else can get me when I'm in his arms. I like his hugs better when he hasn't got a shirt on though, the hugs are warmer and he looks better with no shirt on anyways. I like wearing his shirts, they feel like dresses on me though because he's so much bigger than me and I wear his boxer shorts although they look better on him because they cling to his butt and his butt is like tight and firm and it makes me laugh when I pinch it because he squeals like a girl. And when he kisses me it's like I died and went to heaven, he doesn't always shove his tongue down my throat either – in fact he's never done that. But that isn't the point. He's happy with a little peck or a sweet little soft kiss and he's okay with me when I'm not in the mood to have sex or anything, like I said; he never pushes me. The only time he does push me though is when we go to the waterfall place he took me to for my birthday, but then he keeps hold of me too so I fall into the water with him. That's a different kind of push though-" I cut myself off when Nate started chuckling at me

"What? Why aren't you writing any of this in the pros bit?" I frowned at the almost blank page

"I stopped that almost three quarters of an hour ago Lexii, you've been rambling on about him for that long" He chuckled at me, "I think you might've made your decision"

"What? No I haven't, we didn't finish the list" I felt my cheeks burning red at this realisation and attempted to backtrack

"I don't think we need to" He chuckled

"No we do, I mean, I didn't even mean any of that … it was just babble" I swear my face was as red as a tomato

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at me

"No. Who am I kidding? I love the damn guy with everything that I have" I huffed, falling to lean my head on his shoulder

"When are you going to tell him the news?" He asked, patting my head condescendingly as he laughed

"I don't want to be his girlfriend though Nate" I sat up straight again and frowning with Nate when he gave me a completely baffled look

"What if it happens again? What happens if a rumour starts again and he 'sees red'? Or he doesn't trust the other person? I don't think I can go through this again if that's the case Nate." I shook my head quickly, sniffling back tears at the thought

"It won't happen again Lex, he won't be stupid enough to let it happen again. And if he does, I'll kill him." He pulled me into a hug and gripped me tightly. I sniffled into his shoulder as he cooed at me

"What about Zayne? Because I actually do really like him" I mumbled into his shoulder

"Well you need to make that decision Lexii" He told me, squeezing me tighter


	64. Chapter Sixty Three

**Sorry it's taken me forever to get this up, I hope you all like the outcome of it :) Reviews might get me updating quicker! *Insert Cheeky Grin Here***

* * *

LPOV

"What are you doing Lexii?" Embry questioned me, I had just walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, he was just about to get into his truck and wait for the rest of the guys to give them a lift home

"Well, it's sort of raining which is perfect right now …" I told him, pulling him so we were stood at the end of his truck and in full view of everyone leaving school for home

"Why is it perfect? Lexii you need to wrap up, you're going to catch pneumonia" He fussed, pulling the hood of his jumper down and going to pull the whole thing off

"Embry, I'm a wolf too now silly" I laughed at his expression, he had completely forgotten

"Of course" He let out a breath, smiling at me but still looking a little confused, "Lexii what's going on? Why have you dragged me up here to just look at me? I don't mind, but I'm worried about you getting drenched" He continued to fuss and I shook my head at him smiling, "What?"

"Well if it's okay with you, I'm going to kiss you now." I stated and he grinned, nodding his head, "Good" I nodded once and kissed him softly, giving him entrance when his tongue slid across my almost parted lips.

"Is that Embry and Lexii?" I heard someone asking

"Of course it is? Who else could get away with bright pink skinnies, electric blue vans and a man's raincoat? Plus the fact, Embry's the only one stupid enough in this town to wear shorts, sneakers that are falling apart and a huge thick hoodie. I mean, why not just wear a coat? Or long trousers?" My best friend replied to whoever it was that had asked and you could tell when the members of the wolf pack that were still in school saw us because they erupted into woops, hollers and claps. Everyone else in the parking lot following suit

"I think they might be happy about us being back together" I chuckled, once we'd pulled away and rubbed our noses together

"So we're officially back together?" He grinned, kissing me softly again

"I suppose" I joked, winking at him

"I love you, Miss Lexii Ateara." He stated matter of factly

"I love you too, Mr Embry Thomas Call." I nodded back once and the two of us broke out into grins

"I want to come home with you." He stated, nudging our noses again

"I have soccer practice now, so why don't I bribe a lift from my Dad to yours once I'm done here?" I checked with him and he nodded happily

"And you have to stay for a couple of days" He added hopefully

"You sure you want my stuff cluttering up your house again?" I chuckled at him

"I told you I missed that about you" He played with the hair at the back of my head as he kissed me softly

"I'll see you in about two hours then?" I checked with him and he nodded again, "Wove you" I playfully snapped at his nose

"Wove you too" He pecked my lips again and let me go, as he did I turned around to see everyone looking at us with the hugest grins ever, they all began to cheer again and I felt my own smile grow bigger. I ran through the crowd and quickly got changed up at the sports block, the quicker this practise was over, the quicker I could get home to my man!

EPOV

"Someone's getting lucky toniiiiight" Collin sung as he, Brady, Jake and Quil piled into my truck

"Shut it Collin." I snapped at him, my grin staying in place though. Nothing could wipe that off right now. My girl had finally chosen me, she'd finally come back to me and I was the happiest guy alive. I didn't even care that they all forced me into letting them come back to my home so they could take the piss, _nothing_ could burst my bubble right now. Absolutely nothing.

"What the hell are you all doing in my house?" My Mom yelled as she walked into the door and saw almost all of the pack sat in her living room, playing video games on her TV

"Embry's getting laid tonight and were here to take the piss till she gets here!" Brady exclaimed confidently

"Excuse me?!" She looked completely murderous as she yelled at my friends, I ignored them as I heard a knocking on the front door and my girl calling a goodbye to the retreating car, "Embry where the hell are you going?! Explain to me right this instant why they're is a bunch of baboons sat in my- oh!" She stopped her ranting once I swung the door open to reveal Lexii, she even started clapping and laughing when Lexii threw herself at me kissing me cutely. She was so damn adorable!

"Hey" Lexii pecked my lips again giggling when used my finger tips to tickle the small of her back softly

"Hey" I replied, grinning at her beautiful face. Her beautiful face that was once again all mine!

"Oh shut up with the 'Hey'" My Mom mocked us, "Get over here Al!" Lexii chuckled as she broke away from me, handed me her bag and went to share a hug with my Mom

"How you doing Steph?" Lexii chuckled, hugging my Mom back when she began to sway the two of them

"You make my little boy happy, thank you so much" She whispered and I rolled my eyes at my Mom, knowing she was exactly right but not wanting her to know it, "Don't just stand there boy! Take her bag upstairs!" Mom yelled jokingly at me and I grinned at the two of them before taking the overnight bag and the handbag up the stairs and leaving them in my bedroom

"Collin get your fat ass up now." I returned to the living room to see everyone watching my Lexii and Collin in amusement, he was refusing to get off of the sofa, "Collin!" She kicked his leg in annoyance and glared painfully at him

"Holy fucking shit! Don't do that to me woman!" He jumped the height of himself and I had to laugh at the proud grin on her face

"Collin!" She whined, childishly stamping her feet

"Fine! Just don't talk in my head again, that was fucking horrible!" He exclaimed, jumping up and before she could sit in his empty space I jumped in and sat there, she glared at me for just a second before shrugging and sitting in my lap, happily curling into my chest, I sat quite happily myself watching the TV, my girl the closest she'd been in weeks. Embry Call was a very happy man right now.

"Why are you all in my house? My question was never answered." Mom asked again and the guys shifted uncomfortably, they were all scared of my Mom. Hell even I was! But she would never kick off on me with Lexii around, so I was fine with ignoring her and letting them fight for themselves today

"We wanted to come and annoy Embry and Cand" Quil told her with a huge grin, she liked Quil more than the rest of them, probably because he works for her as well as my Lexii. That sounded so right, my Lexii. My Lexii. _My _Lexii.

"Embry, Em" My girl kissed my jawline

"Yea?" I moved my face from her hair to look at her

"It sounds kinda creepy when you hide your face in my hair and repeat my name over and over" She chuckled at me

"Sorry" I felt my skin tinging red, had I honestly said that out loud had I? She just smiled brightly at me and kissed me deeply, loosely wrapping her arms around my neck as our lips worked against each other's

"Older brother sat right here! Have some decency!" Nate yelled at us and I flicked something away that was headed for my Lexii's head, a TV remote? Probably. "Dude seriously!"

"Leave then" She broke away from my lips to only turn her head and raise a perfect brow at her brother, I continued to kiss her cheek, her jawbone. My beautiful girl was so damn kissable!

"No." He replied childishly pulling a face at her

"Fine then, get over it." She shrugged, turning back and connecting her lips back with mine

"Eww. No. I have to leave." Nate continued to complain as he got up, a few others following him

"Oh Nate?" My girl broke away from my lips again to look at her twin, he gave her an expectant look, "Can you bring my soccer kit with you to school tomorrow morning … it was covered in mud so Mom washed it for me"

"Sure thing" He nodded at her and after him the rest of them began to filter out of the house. Once they were all gone, I shifted to lay flat on my back with Lexii laying on her stomach on top of me. Her cheek rested on my chest as she watched a real TV programme now, I was just happy with watching her and playing with her now short hair – she was much more interesting than some stupid American sitcom

"Hey Beautiful?" I caught her attention and she leaned up on her forearms, still on my chest and smiling down at me

"Yes Gorgeous?" I smiled back up at her

"I love you" She leaned down and pecked my lips as I spoke

"I love you too" She did it again

"I'm glad you two are back together and happy and everything, but rule number 3 still applies" Mom told us, not even looking up from her magazine

"Sorry Steph" Lexii apologised for the two of us and I frowned in confusion at her, "No soppiness in front of her" She whispered in explanation and I nodded in understanding, smiling at her squeal when I picked her up as I stood up and threw her over my shoulder

"As does rule number 5!" Mom called after us as I ran up the stairs

"Mom!" I yelled accusingly at her, rule number 5 was 'Wait till I'm asleep before you have sex' but shrieking like a girl when my girl bit my ass and smacked it each step I took, "You …" I trailed off playfully glaring at my girl

"Are too beautiful to be told off for biting that yummy little ass that belongs to her boyfriend" She finished grinning like mad at me, I just shook my head at her and flopped onto my bed, watching her potter around my bedroom adding her things where she though necessary. This is what made it feel real. She was leaving her mark in my bedroom, her stuff cluttering my chest of drawers already. She'd been here for less than 3 hours and already everywhere smelt like her, I loved it! She had disappeared into the bathroom for a little while; I could hear her singing to herself and brushing her teeth as she moved things around the cabinet in the bathroom. That was probably the only place I was messy; the bathroom cabinet. I never had enough time to OCD over it and tidy it up; Mom hardly used it instead having her stuff all over the side so it became untidy again. That was until my girl came and organised it all again for us. I decided to use this alone time to change into my bed shorts and inspect where she'd moved my things to make room for hers

"What are you grinning so big at?" She asked coming back into the bedroom and watching me with a smile

"Your stuffs all over the place, it feels real now" I told her and she laughed at me, coming and standing in front of me

"I'm so glad you took me back" She whispered, sliding her arms around my waist and hugging me tight

"How could I not?" I wrapped my own arms around her neck, playing with her hair as we just stood and hugged for a little while

"Will you paint my nails for me?" She asked after a little while, I chuckled at her request but answered in the positive anyways

That was how I found myself 10 minutes later sat under the covers of my bed, Lexii sat on top of them to the side of me with her legs crossed and about 6 different colours balancing on her legs. She was being deadly serious when she asked me to paint her nails. Mom had already been up to laugh at us, coming back a little while later with a camera and taking a picture of the two of us

"You two are so adorable" She told us, coming back into the room yet again and sitting on the edge of the bed, she turned around a piece of paper which showed the image she'd just taken

"Aww! I want to keep it! Can I have it please?" Lexii got excited about it; we did look like the picture perfect couple. She sat on the ruffled up covers with my hoodie on over her shirt and shorts with one of the bottles in her hand as I sat opposite her, smiling at something she had said as I painted a nail. What made it look cute was the fact that Mom got the sunset coming in through my window as the backdrop of it. I always told her to go on a photography course, but she refused. I'd get Lexii to help me persuade her …

"Of course you can Al" Mom chuckled at her and stood it up against a picture frame that already held a photo of me and Lexii in it at the beach

"Thank you" She grinned back at my Mom, sitting like an idiot and clapping her hands because the polish hadn't dried properly yet

"Don't stay up too late kids, you have school tomorrow morning" Mom ruffled Lexii's hair before kissing my forehead

"We won't Momma" I smiled at her and she waved once again before shutting the door behind her

"I love your Mom." Lexii stated, smiling in the direction my Mom just left in

"I love my Mom too" I smiled as she focused on finding a place to put her hands without the nail polish getting everywhere, "Come here." I grabbed her hand, laughing at her when he panicked because I touched each nail. "They're all dry Lex" I told her, kissing each of her hands before letting them go so she could change for bed

"Yay" She beamed at me, "Thank you" She pecked my lips before jumping up off the bed and routing in my drawers for a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She gestured for me to cover my eyes and I raised an eyebrow at her

"You're kidding me right?" I questioned her

"No. Cover your eyes Embry" She told me seriously and I huffed before laying down in the bed properly

"I've seen it all before Lexii!" I exclaimed at her

"I know you have. I was there." She joked sarcastically as I heard clothes dropping to the floor before fabric was thrown over her body, "You can look now" She told me and I removed my hand, watching her with a smile as she folded up her clothes and left them at the bottom of my bed on the ottoman

"Goodnight Lexii" I told her once she'd crawled into the bed and cuddled up to my chest

"Goodnight Em" She whispered and I pulled the covers over us till she was comfy

* * *

I was scared to wake up. Scared that if I woke up then it would all be over and that it was all a dream. That my Lexii didn't really come back to me, that she was still with that Zayne kid and hating on me for all eternity. I rolled over hoping to find her only to fist bed sheets where her figure should have been. I should've known. I should've known she wouldn't be there. She never was when I woke up anymore. I should be used to it; yet I wasn't. I still found myself blinking back tears and sniffling to myself

"Careful!" My beautiful girl's voice sounded, it sounded so real!

"What?! What happened?!" I shot up in the bed to find her stood right in front of me; looking as adorable as ever. I smiled when I realised it wasn't another dream. It was real. It was all real!

"You might smudge them!" She told me, smirking like a maniac. She looked beautiful as ever today, she was only in a pale pair of jeans with a black t shirt that had the words 'Make Love Not War' scrawled over the front of it with a Peace symbol as the 'O' in 'Love'. Simple, but beautiful all the same. Her eyes must have been hurting this morning too because she had her black framed glasses on making her beautiful eyes even bigger today. I frowned when I realised she had make-up on, but it wasn't that much – only a little lip gloss and some foundation

"You look beautiful" I told her, finally explaining my distraction. That beautifulness was all mine!

"Thank you" She chuckled at me

"What will I smudge?" I asked, remembering why I had to be careful

"I painted your toes" She grinned, pulling the covers off of my feet to reveal my huge feet with those sponge separator things between my brightly painted toes. They were the same colour as her nails I'd painted last night

"Look! We match!" She giggled cutely standing up on the bed and wiggling her bare toes at me; they were pained exactly like mine

"I love you, you know that?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her down to my side, hugging her tightly

"I'm glad you reacted like this, your Mom said you'd go mad" She chuckled, shifting to wrap her arms over my chest

"She did?" I raised my eyebrows although she couldn't see

"Yep. We had breakfast before she left for work. You missed it" She moved so I could see her poking her tongue out at me

"Aww!" I whined

"It's okay, she made you bacon sandwiches, we just have to take them out of the oven. They're staying warm" She told me, pecking my lips and jumping up out of the bed again

"Where are you going?!" I whined at her, reaching for her

"You need to get up and have a shower. We're going to be late for school." She told me, pulling the covers completely off of me, "Bed shorts? Seriously? Since when did you ever wear bed shorts?" She laughed at me as I turned over onto my belly and tried to hide in the pillows

"Since I had no one to grope me before I feel asleep!" I exclaimed at her, thrashing about like a small child when she grabbed hold of my side at my hip and my under arm before literally rolling me off of the bed, "Lexii!" I exclaimed her name when I crashed to the floor. She couldn't reply, she was laughing too much. She was literally in hysterics, holding onto her stomach and kicking her legs about as she rolled around the floor

"I'm not talking to you!" I yelled at her, grabbing a change of clothes and going for a hot shower. By the time I got back she'd made the bed and tidied up a bit and made her way down the stairs. I could smell her heavenly scent from up here! I grabbed a pair of socks and shoved them on as I made my way down the stairs finding her singing along to herself as she fixed the bacon sandwiches my Mom had made me. She'd played about with her hair since I'd been in the shower and had it styled into an almost spikey but not spikey do. It looked hot. I'd grown to love her short hair, she suited it

"Grubs up" She winked at me, sitting the plate down on the table before running up the stairs and shuffling about up there for a little while. What more could she be doing to her appearance?!

"Are you decent?!" Quil's voice yelled from the front door, he'd just opened it and stepped inside with Jake

"Shut up Quil!" Lexii yelled down the stairs at him and the two of them came into the kitchen laughing

"Have fun last night?" Jake winked at me and Lexii decided to come running down the stairs this time with shoes on, a jacket in her hand and a bag in the other hand. She dumped them all on the table and looked to Jake

"We didn't have sex in his Mom's bed if that's what you mean." She stated with a cheeky grin and Jake's eyes went as wide as saucers, his face tinging red

"Did you do it in her Mom's bed?" Embry raised an eyebrow at his best friend, Jake decided to look at me with a puzzled expression this time and I thought it best to give him an explanation

"Lizzie tells me a lot of stuff" I nodded once, "And plus, the excuse was even worse."

"Why don't you tell me this stuff anymore?!" Embry and Quil yelled at their best friend

"I never did!" Jake yelled back, the blush still obvious in his cheeks

"You never stopped about Bella." Embry raised his eyebrows at Jake

"I'd prefer it if you didn't tell people what Lizzie has been telling you, of that nature anyway" Jake grumbled at me

"Hey, first time it's left my lips!" I held my hands up in defence

"Don't worry bro, it'll be around the pack within the hour" Quil winked at his best friend and Jake's facial expression dropped, his cheeks going redder and his hand came up to hold his face

"Are you two ready to go yet?" Jake grumbled at us

"Yep" Lexii nodded, grinning as I shook my head, "Your shoes are by the door, your jackets in the living room and your bag is in the hall" She guessed for me and I smiled at her, getting up to dump my plate in the dish washer and turn it on because it was now full up

"Hey Embry, what's better than boobies?" Lexii questioned me and I snapped my head up to give her a 'what the fuck?!' look as did Jake and Quil, she just giggled and lifted her shirt, "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Boobies!" She exclaimed, laughing and I couldn't help but join her. Jake, Quil and I all looked at each other with odd looks as we laughed at her, she'd fixed her shirt and put her jacket on like nothing had happened. Like she hadn't just lifted up her shirt to her boyfriend, her best friend/cousin and Alpha to flash her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles bra. It was of Donatello's (the purple one) eyes, nothing else. I wasn't really too sure why she showed us it, but I realised I wasn't that bothered that she'd flashed it to Quil and Jake too. Was that because I knew it wouldn't have effected them? Because they were imprinted and wouldn't be mulling over the sight of _my _imprints boobs?

"I hope no one makes me angry today" She commented randomly, she and I were sat in the back of Jake's rabbit as we all talked about a new video game coming out soon. We were all surprised at the random outburst, "I don't want to rip my bra. I only bought it at the weekend, plus it was kinda expensive. You know; I have matching knickers" She rambled, looking up from her phone to glance around at us in the car. We all gave her odd looks

"The only way I can describe that would be; you are Luna Lovegood." Jake stated, looking at us through the rear view mirror and driving on as the traffic lights switched to green

"I like Luna. She's awesome" Lexii nodded to herself, "Hey Em, can you get me some pudding?" She looked up at me with the cutest smile on her face

"I'll see if they have any in the cafeteria at lunch" I told her, sharing a concerned look with Jake and Quil just as we pulled into the school and Jake found a parking space by where the rest of the pack had conjugated

"Well there's always a first for everything, huh?" Quil laughed to himself as we all climbed out of the car. I threw Lexii's messenger bag over my shoulder with my backpack and she walked round to my side of the car to stand with everyone

"What's this?" Nate asked as Lexii took her Soccer kit from her brother

"You're sister is completely bonkers. She flashed her new bra at us this morning." Jake explained

"The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles one?" Sam checked and Lexii nodded happily, I growled at him

"Excuse me?" Quil grabbed hold of my arm, pulling me back only slightly

"Hold up dude! She told me about it! I haven't seen anything!" He exclaimed, stepping back and hold his arms up in surrender

"Calm it yea? He's my Bestie" Lexii tapped my arm reassuringly, then hugging my arm and resting her head on it

"Hey!" Quil exclaimed, flicking her head

"What I can have two!" She exclaimed right back at him, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders instead of her hugging it

"Umm… what about me?" Emily joked, ooh bad idea Emily. For some reason Lexii had come to disliking this girl with a passion

"What about you?" Lexii replied, the first time she'd had an emotion that wasn't a 'You look so cute and innocent I want to squish it all out of you!' kind of expression

"I thought we were Besties?" Emily laughed awkwardly

"No we were Biffles, but I don't like you anymore so we aren't that" Lexii stated and the atmosphere soon turned awkward at her causally spoken words

"Um, should we go and dump your soccer stuff before the bell goes off?" I suggested, quickly taking her in the direction of the sports hall and leaving the awkward situation behind us – literally.

* * *

We were hanging out at Sam and Emily's, it was after Lexii's practice and I'd been to pick her up. I'd phased since school was out so I'd ditched my shirt and my sneakers, we'd finished eating and Lexii was sat up on the counter top, me stood between her legs with her arms loosely around my neck. She had her chin rested on my shoulder and every now and then she would turn her head slightly and kiss my face, something I liked a lot.

"We didn't get pudding" She whispered to me, rubbing her nose against my jawline

"I'll get you some on the way home" I told her, smiling when she easily agreed

"Embry, did you paint your toes?" Emily Young asked me, raising her eyebrows and looking between my feet and my face

"Yea, look! They match mine!" Lexii got excited and jumped down from the worktop, kicking her shoes off and standing them each side of my right foot, "And my finger nails" The guys all gave me odd looks, "He didn't do it. I did it when he was sleeping. I'm surprised he didn't fidget actually because he normally has really ticklish feet" She explained, running her toes over my feet and laughed when I kicked her foot away, "See" She giggled

"Lexii are you high or something?" Jake asked her and she shook her head quickly, "You sure? You've been acting pretty odd today"

"I'm high on life!" She exclaimed, laughing to herself, "No. I'm not. I'm not high in any way, shape or form" She shook her head and I kissed her head, laughing at her randomness, she had been like that all day actually

"I hear your wearing a very interesting set of underwear today" Lizzie stated, laughing at Lexii nodded excitedly

"I've literally being going round today like, 'What's better than boobies?'" She lifted her shirt again and exclaimed; "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Boobies!"

"Lexii!" I scolded her, pulling her top down as soon as she'd done it and holding her shirt down. Every one of the guys looked shocked. Shocked that she'd done it and not really sure what they should do about it

"Waaaaayyy!" Leah exclaimed, laughing her ass off

"Come on, I'm not doing it anymore. You owe me cash." Lexii told Leah and we all shot glares at Leah

"You bet her to flash people?!" Nate yelled at Leah, taking the words straight from my mouth

"Yea! Why not!?" Leah continued laughing as Lexii began to count up how many people there was

"There's Embry, Jake and Quil this morning," She started out, "Sam, Rich, Amy and Sarah … probably shouldn't have done it to Sarah, she's into girls and might've got the wrong idea" I couldn't help but laugh at that comment, "No offence to her or anything. She's a lovely girl. Oh my god, I accidentally flashed at these two freshmen! I walked into the lads bathroom outside the cafeteria and was just like wahhh and lifted my shirt, they _shat_ themselves. I think they think all boobs have green eyes on them now" She laughed to herself, "Hang on. Let me get a calculator up." She pulled out her phone and added in the 9 she'd already said, "There was two other guys in the bathroom that's 11, then I did it to the soccer guys when coach wasn't looking that's 13 more – oh god that was funny. One of the lads is gay and he doesn't understand the point of boobs so he was completely repulsed by it" She laughed to herself, "Then I did it to the cheerleading girls when they were up doing the triangle tower thing – I got a few wolf whistles from them. That's 15 more. Then you guys, 19 – actually do Quil, Embry and Jake count again or not?" She asked Leah

"No way!" She exclaimed

"Then 16. In total, today I have flashed at 55 people. You owe me 275 dollars." She stated

"Fuck of do I?! I'm not giving you that for a drunken bet!" Leah yelled

"Well I did it and a deal is a deal. How about we say 1 person = I dollar rather than 5?" She compromised; I was still getting over the fact that my girlfriend had flashed at 55 people today!

"Done." Leah nodded, pulling out the money from her bra and handing the right amount to Lexii, where Lexii put that into her own bra.

"I can't believe you've flashed at 55 people today." I stated and she shrugged, laughing to herself

"It was for a good cause, I need spending money for college!" She exclaimed, turning to face me and peck my lips sweetly, "Emily was _not _impressed when I flashed at her and the cheer squad" She giggled, turning back around and leaning her back against my chest

"Why do you suddenly not like her?" Collin asked

"Yea, you left us in a bit of an awkward situation there this morning" Seth chuckled

"It wasn't really sudden; it was more of an on-going thing. She's been different since Nate imprinted on her" She shrugged

"What do you mean different?" Nate asked her

"I donno-she's … a bit stuck up." I chuckled at the abruptness

"She was always a bit stuck up Cand" Quil chuckled

"Yea but I mean more. More stuck up towards me anyways, it's like 'I'm too good for you; polish my shoes for peanuts bitch.' Kind of thing. She's become a rich bitch. She was always rich; she's just become a bitch about it." She ranted and I was watching Nate intently as he processed his sister's words, as was everyone else in the room. He seemed more upset than pissed … "She reminds me of Verruca. Verruca Salt. 'Daddy I want a squirrel'" She did her best impersonation of a rich English young girl, "Or in her case, 'Daddy I want a Mercedes. Daddy I wanted a pink one! Daddy I don't have enough diamonds, buy me more!'" She continued and I was completely shocked when Nate let out a chuckle

"She did actually ask him for diamond jewellery set for her birthday" He admitted, nodding his head

"Exactly! And she only wanted that because Sam asked for a car. I mean a car; that's going to be more useful for him. Especially when he goes to college and it's not like he asked for a flashy BMW or a Merc or whatever, he just wants a cheap little run around car that gets him from a to b." She continued to rant

"Yea but Sean said neither of them could have a car until after college" Nate commented

"That's because Emily wanted a huge flashy one, I mean what is Sam going to do with expensive jewellery in college? He won't even wear it! He hates the fact that his Dad's loaded at the best of times." She counteracted

"Is there something going on between you and Sam that we should know about?" Leah asked seriously but still had an element of cheek in her tone

"Oh god no! He's gay." She exclaimed, "Fuck. I wasn't supposed to tell any of you that. Please don't repeat it because his family doesn't know and he hasn't told Emily because she'll flip and disown him and all that la de da shit!" She rambled, it made sense actually. He did seem to hang out with the girls a bit more and he's more feminine than he is manly. "Anyway, the point I'm making is; Sam and I get along better than Emily and I nowadays, I guess it made a mark when you lot made your own pack" She shrugged again

"Why then?" Nate asked curiously, I was pretty intrigued about this actually

"Because Sam was a hell of a lot nicer to me than Emily was. And then that whole Natalie fiasco happened and Sam was the only one I could properly have talked to without being judged on what I said or who I said it about …" She trailed off, "The same with when I phased and then when I went out with Zayne on a date last week, he was the only one who completely forgot about everything supernatural and just gossiped with me. He's my human version of Quil" She shrugged again and I squeezed her tighter, kissing the back of her head and hiding my face in her short hair there

"What was up with you and Zayne? Because he told me you were his girlfriend then the next thing … you aren't" Lizzie asked, this was something else I was pondering throughout today

"Well I was talking with Nate on Monday morning when we got kicked out of English – okay, I was talking _at _Nate and I made my decision so I called Zayne after I got out of work that night and got him to meet me in a coffee shop in Forks on the Tuesday, we talked, I ended it. It wasn't really fair on him anyways; he was sort of my rebound guy" I squeezed her –if at all possible tighter– during that and her hands moved to sit over mine and stroke gently and reassuringly

"That makes sense then, because he wouldn't talk to me about it" Her voice got lower, troubled somehow

"How do you know him?" Rachel asked and I looked up to see her giving Lizzie an accusing glare

"He's practically my brother, he tells me almost everything" Lizzie shrugged

"Is it true, that Nate beat the shit into him because you two broke up?" My Lexii asked Lizzie and Lizzie glared daggers at Lexii, Jacob growled and looked ready to fly off the handle

"Yes it is. I'm also so glad you just told Jacob that." She stated sarcastically

"Sorry, I forgot" I chuckled into her neck and she laced her fingers through mine, dropping them to our sides and swinging them childishly

"Is it true you used to be a proper bad man in Port Angeles?" Brady asked, quickly changing the subject from Lizzie and Zayne, I was glad of the topic change

"Yea, I know most people in Port Angeles, I used to beat anyone up who said shit or hurt Lizzie and my ex Katie in any way shape or form. People knew not to mess with me because I was friends with gangs and stuff" He explained

"What a load of bollocks" Jared laughed

"Deadly serious, Lizzie; did I or did I not beat up that Jesse guy in the year above us because he called Katie a 'fat whore'?" Nate questioned, I was surprised he wasn't tearing up forests from the conversation about Emily in all honesty.

"Jesse Dew, yes you did. I remember that day" She nodded, "He pulled a knife out on you and Katie _kicked_ his face so he dropped it then I had a go at her for doing so and he cried because you then continued to beat him"

"Fucking hell, it all happens in Port Angeles eh?!" Leah laughed, "You sure you should be going to that school Liz?" Leah question, only half joking

"I'm fine, they all know I know Nate, plus the fact; they've seen the size of Jacob" I'm 100% sure she did that to reassure him. He wouldn't let her step foot in the place again if it wasn't for that, "No one even crosses my line of path anymore because of my new bodyguard" She ruffled his hair. Yep, definitely for Jake's benefit

"Aww that's cute" Emily smiled softly at the two of them

"I know" Lizzie shrugged, smiling vainly and laughing with Jake

"Em!" Lexii complained at me when I covered her feet with mine and put a little weight on them

"What?" I snapped playfully

"You're a fat lump" She grumbled, wiggling her ass into my front

"That's not nice." I whined at her, pressing my lips to the skin below her ear

"I'm not nice" She shrugged

"No but you are beautiful" She giggled at my words and all the guys groaned at me, telling me I was 'whipped as fuck' and taking the piss


	65. Chapter Sixty Four

**Sorry it's taken me this long to update, I hope you like it. It's a little controversial and I'm sorry but it's essential to the story later on.**

**A review on your opinions would be fantastic, thanks guys :)**

* * *

Embry and I were good. We'd been back together for a little while now and everything was going perfect again, I got along really well with all of the wolves – including the new ones and they'd allowed me to be part of this fight that was happening between the Cullens and the Volturi. Apparently someone had told the Volturi that Edward and Bella had created a vampire baby and all hell was going to break loose. For some unknown reason Jake had insisted on the pack helping out and we were once again all putting our lives in danger for some stupid vampire loving bitch. Embry wasn't too happy with me helping out and had sent me to a party with my friends so I'd miss out on one of the meetings with the vampires, something I was glad about because I still wasn't used to their smell.

In all honesty I couldn't believe I had actually agreed to this. I was at the Halloween party dressed as Tinkerbelle; the dress that had arrived _yesterday _was stupidly short and was a little small on the bust area. Not fun. Anyway, fuck loads of alcohol and teenagers makes fuck loads of drunken teenagers that are falling all over the place. Demi was sat in Jade's room apparently because she was feeling upset or something? I wasn't really sure. I wasn't really assed either. I was here to try and have fun. It's what I was having!

"Oi Flossie, do you want some rum?" Amy grinned at me as I bounced into the living room and plonked myself next to her on the sofa

"Go for it!" I slammed my now empty cup on the table and she filled it up with rum and lemonade, "Thanks sweetie pie" I sung gulping half of it down in one go

"No problemo" She shrugged, getting up and skipping off to the garden. It was at this point that I decided I needed to pee. I hid my drink behind a card and made my way up the stairs as Demi was coming down

"Hey Demi!" I exclaimed, "You okay?"

"Yea I'm fine thanks" She smiled sadly at me and sniffled as she was followed down the stairs by Sarah

"You pisshead" Sarah shook her head at me and I grinned at her as I locked the bathroom door behind me and did my business, I washed my hands and as I looked into the mirror I realised how drunk I was. I could hardly stand up properly, my dress was a little more revealing than I would have liked it to be and my hair was a complete mess. I tried and failed fixing it, giving up and going back to the door. As soon as I had unlocked it someone shoved against it and opened it, pushing me backwards and locking the door behind me

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled at the person, it was Toby Garvin. The sex crazed prick I hated with a passion

"You." He told me and pushed me up against a wall to slap his lips against mine, I had to admit ... he was a pretty good kisser, and I found myself kissing him back a little. It was when he had grabbed my legs to hike up around his hips that I didn't like; he had hold of my thighs and was massaging them slightly like Embry did

"Toby, stop it. Get off of me" I pushed against him but he wouldn't budge, another thing alcohol did to me ... completely fucked up my werewolf senses and abilities

"No. You want this. You fucking want this." He grunted, reaching down to unbuckle his trousers

"No, please don't! Please!" I was practically begging him and after a few minutes he decided against pushing his trousers down, instead he travelled his hand further up my leg and dug his fingers into my vagina, "Toby stop, stop." I tried to push him away, but I was feeling weaker than normal

"No" He shook his head and forced my lips against his again, I let the tears fall freely as he pleasured himself with hurting me both physically and emotionally – I won't even haunt you with what he did next but it was the worst experience of my life. And by the person I most fucking hate in my life.

After a while people started knocking on the door telling me to hurry the fuck up. Toby had left a little while ago and I had sat on the floor and bawled my eyes out. I quickly jumped up and tried to sort myself out, fixing my make up before anyone could ask questions and put a brave face on as I opened the bathroom door

"Hey Floss, you okay?" Jay asked with a huge drunken smile

"Yea, don't puke in there okay?" I warned him with a chuckle, it was obvious that it was forced though and I quickly made my way back down stairs to drown my sorrows in alcohol. My rum was still hidden where I left it and I made myself comfortable with my friends, Toby kept walking through the living room and out to the garden and I kept my eyes downcast each time it happened. He talked to the people around be but purposely ignored me, which I was over the moon about!

"I think I wanna go home now Sammy" I told him, coming up behind him and resting my chin on his shoulder and hugged his waist

"Okay, go ring your Dad and I'll sort Jay out" He laughed, turning to peck my cheek. He really was the greatest friend ever put on earth.

"Kay" I nodded, and ran back into the house to grab my phone. Everyone had vacated the living room and Toby was the only one left in here

"Ooo nice iPhone. That's mine." Toby eyed my phone from the edge of the couch and slipped it into his pocket. I glared at him as I told him what I thought

"No you won't. That's mine." I snapped at him and held my hand out for the phone

"Finders keepers." He smirked at me, stood up and stroked the side of my face

"Get your hands off of me you twat." I slapped his hand away and reached to pull my phone out from his pocket

"Seriously, what are you?! You're a man. A fucking man." He yelled at me as Sam came into the room

"What the fuck are you?! You shouldn't even be here. You're 27 years old and you're at a 17 year olds party. Get the fuck away from her you peado." Sam defended me and I smiled genuinely at him

"A peado? I am not any fucking peado." Toby yelled back and I left them arguing as I went to find a quiet place to ring my Dad

"Hey Daddy" I called as he answered the phone

"Hello Princess, is everything okay?" He asked me

"Yea, I wanna come home now though" I told him

"Why what's wrong? What happened?" He asked frantically

"Nothing" I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me

"It's not even half 12 yet Lexii and you're asking me to pick you up. Something has to be wrong" He explained

"It's just this guy, he's being a prick. He called me a man, Daddy, all because I wouldn't let him steal my phone" I was close to tears, I wanted to tell him about the bathroom incident too but a phone call was hardly appropriate for that and my Dad would probably go out on a rampage, as would the wolves if they ever found out. Especially Embry. There would be deaths involved if he found out.

"What?! I'll be there as soon as I can." He told me quickly and hung up the phone, I went back inside the house to find Sam sat in the living room with Jay. My bag and my stuff close by and Toby stood outside the front with half the people from the party out there

"He's gonna be here ASAP" I told them as Vicky came strolling in

"Hey guys!" She grinned, sprawling out on the spare sofa

"Hey, we're just going home Vicky" I laughed at her as her face dropped

"What?!"

"I think you should go home too. You shouldn't be here on your own" Sam shook his head at her

"I not on my own. Amy and Leanne are here too, they're really nice to me" She threw her head back into the sofa and relaxed

"Even so, you should go home. I don't trust these guys; at least Amy and Leanne are relatively sober" Sam chuckled

"My Dad will give you a lift" I told her, I felt stupidly sober now. My alcohol had worn off and the seriousness of what had happened tonight had finally begun to soak in

"M'kay" She nodded

"Speak of the devil" I muttered as my Dad's car drove up the street and stopped outside the house, I grabbed my stuff and Vicky followed me out as Sam helped Jay outside. He'd already thrown up once

"Which kid is it?" Dad asked as soon as I opened the passenger door

"Don't worry about it Dad" I shook my head at him and helped Sam get Jay into the back of the car

"It's the guy with the beard; he's got the green rain jacket on" Sam stated and I glared at him as my Dad jumped out of the car. I had to hold back laughter as my Dad physically roared at Toby, telling him asking 'how is my daughter a man?! She's no fucking man' 'beautiful, that's what my daughter is' He also told him where to shove his petty remarks and ordered him to come and apologise to me, but he refused to do it. That set my Dad off on a whole new rant about manners and how Toby has none, most of the people there were my friends, so they moved to back my Dad up ... including Demi, the one Toby's hoping to jump into the pants off. They all swarmed around the car when my Dad got back into it, talking to him about how awesome he was for saying that stuff. We finally got away from them and got home, we dropped Vicky off on the way, Jay passed out on the sofa in my room, and I slept with Sam in my bed – side by side – we're best friends, not fucking weirdoes. I refused to even change into my PJ's without scrubbing every inch of my body, a story that I'd tell Sam when I pluck up the courage to do so

"Hey Lexii, how's it going?" Collin asked, coming to stand next to me and shoulder bumping me as he leaned against the countertop

"Fine ta" I shrugged sending him a smile that probably looked like a grimace

"Are you still hung over, that what it is?" Seth laughed coming to stand the other side of me; he did the same as Collin did

"No, I didn't have a hang over this morning. I didn't drink that much last night" I told them quietly

"Pshh that's a lie" Nate stated, chuckling at the glare I gave him

"I sobered up pretty quickly at half 11ish and I had hardly anything after that." I told him firmly, Sammy gave me a look that said 'Are you alright?' and I nodded quickly at him. We'd gone for a walk earlier and I'd broke down and told him, he took it pretty well, he hugged me tightly and tried to calm me down. No doubt he's got plans to smash Toby's face in ... but he was fine with it earlier, he also promised me he wouldn't tell a sole

"Alright, no need to get pissy" Nate slapped his hands against either side of my face and pulled a retarded face at me

"Get off! Get the hell off of me!" I yelled at him

"Aww, this is what drinking does to you" He cooed at me, tapping at my face and Seth and Collin laughed at his antics

"Fucking get off of me! Get off you creep! I hate you!" I thrashed out at him and he quickly stepped away holding his hands up in surrender

"Wow, no need to go that far Lex!" He called and I froze up, what the hell am I doing?! I'm thrashing out at my own flesh and blood, he's not Toby. Toby's the one I hate the guts of, not my fucking brother!

"I'm sorry" I whimpered, "I'm really, really sorry" I told him sliding to a seated position and hugging my legs to my chest

"Lexii what's wrong?" He asked me quietly, I felt him crouch in front of me

"I'm really sorry" I told him again and I felt Collin and Seth move from beside me

"Floss it's okay, shh, you're okay" Sam cooed, I felt him coming to sit next to me

"I'm so fucked up" I cried, squeezing my legs tighter to me, I flinched away from the two of them and felt like a prick for doing so, "It's fine, we're not touching you ... we're nowhere near you"

"Cand, what's going on?" Nate asked me softly

"Nothing, nothing's going on" I shook my head and began to rock slightly, digging my face further into my knees and pulling the sleeves of Nate's jacket further over my hands

"Do you want me to get Embry, Floss?" Sam asked softly, I didn't answer his question; they took my silence as deliberation

"It's okay if you want Embry, Lex. You're his imprint, he's your boyfriend" Nate cooed at me softly

"I don't want Embry" I mumbled sounding like a five year old as they negotiated with me and I smelt Seth and Collin running from the house, to go tell of my breakdown no doubt

"C'mon sis, tell us what's wrong" Nate asked quietly, I flinched away from him again as he reached to touch my hand, "Sorry!"

"I want to be left alone!" I exclaimed, shooting upright and running as fast as I could up the stairs and into my bedroom. I locked the door behind me and did the same to my window before closing the curtains and curling up into a ball under my covers, using one of Embry's shirts as a comforter. I smelt Sam walking slowly up the stairs before knocking softly on my bedroom door

"Lexii?" He called my name quietly and waited for me to reply, I slowly stood up and made my way over to the door, opening it a smidge to see my best friend stood the other side of it looking sad as hell

"Sam?!" I whimpered, feeling close to tears again

"Shh sweetie, it's okay, no one is going to hurt you" He cooed, gesturing for me to open the door further so he could come in. I reluctantly did so and let him climb into bed with me; he hugged me tightly and let me cry into his shoulder as he played with my hair to get me to fall asleep

"Hey Minnie" Collin winked cheekily at me as I jumped out the back of Nate's car; I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. Yes I was dressed as Minnie Mouse for school, plainly because it was Halloween and we had been told that we could dress up. My friends and I had decided we would. So yea, I was in my bargain Minnie outfit, I had the dress that came to mid-thigh, white socks that stopped just before my knee, bright red dolly shoes, a pair of white gloves were shoved in my pocket and I wore my Minnie Mouse headband that had the ears and the cute little bow on it

"Why are you dressed up again?" Nate asked for the millionth time this morning

"Because they are too." I stated, pointing to my friends the other side of the lot, we weren't the only guys dressed up though, loads of other people were too and they all looked pretty amazing. "Bet you all feel stupid now because you're not dressed up." Embry came over and squeezed me in a tight hug and pecked my lips softly – I was surprised with myself that I'd let him touch me

"Not really, you're the only one stood with us who is dressed up." Jake stated with a grin, they were all being really cheery around me today; no one wanted a repeat of yesterday afternoon. I was kinda glad that they weren't being too obvious about it though

"Fine then. Fuck you." I poked my tongue out at him and flicked them all the bird before joining my friends the other side of the lot, I felt Embry's eyes following me over there and I was glad he was watching out for me.

"Hey Minnie" Sam grinned at me and held his arms open for a hug, I hugged him quickly but pulled back and looked at him strangely

"What the hell are you supposed to be?!" I exclaimed, looking him over. He wore a plain white dress shirt, tucked into a pair of brown chord just below the knee shorts that had old fashioned braces running up and over his shoulders. He had an oversized pale blue dickie bow around his neck, a pair of black vans on his feet and a pale coloured trilby hat balanced on the back of his head

"Pinocchio. Duhh!" He face-palmed my forehead

"How was I supposed to know that?! Where's the nose?" I asked, gesturing with my finger

"I don't tell lies" He told me proudly

"Yea whatever" I shoved his shoulder

"Minnie! You ma hoe!" Hattie grinned scarily at me, she was dressed as Mickey

"Of course, look ... I even have the tail" I winked at her

"Gurl, you can have my tail any day you like" She winked obviously and we laughed at her

"I'll hold you to it" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she laughed as she did a little happy dance, weirdo.

"Oh my god! Lexii, your Dad on Saturday ... I fucking loved him!" Sarah told me, coming up to me and giving me a quick hug

"I know, he was laughing so much at you guys" I told her

"I meant to tell him what happened when we were in Jade's room! We were sat in there right, me, Demi and Toby right?" It took all I had not to go off on a rant about how much of a prick he was, Sam put an arm around my shoulder and squeezed me reassuringly, "Well we were just sat there talking and Toby, well he did what he does yea? Demi was looking at her phone, he had this peado smile on his face and I was just looking at him like 'What the fuck you doing, mate?' and um, you know what I said to him? I said 'Mate, you're barking up the wrong tree here. Fucking put it away.'" She stated proudly and I burst out laughing at her

"Seriously?" Sam asked

"Seriously" She nodded and I laughed a little harder

"Babes, you just made my day." I told her as I calmed down

"He really pissed me off that night though, I had another go at him after you guys had left and he fucking went off in a huff!" She exclaimed, "Fucking pussy couldn't handle it."

"At the end of the day right, you-" Sam began

"Have a shower and go to bed" I cut him off with a chuckle and me and Sarah high fived

"No. What I was going to say was ... we just need to forget about it and carry on. You've got no idea as to how much I wanna punch his lights out, but we just gotta forget. Well ... try anyways" He shrugged, pulling an awkward face

"You don't have the right to punch his lights out." Nat stated, coming up behind us. Fuck, I could really do without her today

"I have every right you silly little girl." Sam shot back at her as we all turned to face her, everyone swarmed around us because they knew something would be said and they hoped a fight would break out

"Silly little girl? She's the silly little girl" She pointed with a sneer at me

"Keep your hands to yourself yea?" I slapped her hand away

"I'll do what I fucking want thanks." She shot back and I looked her up and down with a dirty look

"I don't normally hit pregnant women, but we both know that you're an exception." I made my voice loud enough for most people to hear me and literally _everyone _gasped and began chattering amongst themselves

"You fucking _bitch_!" She shrieked at me

"Sam, do you hear that?" I turned to ask him and he had a huge grin on his face

"Hear what Lexii?" He asked, as we blocked out the profanities Nat was yelling at me

"That noise, it's _really _annoying but I can't figure out what it is!" I exclaimed

"Oh yea, I hear that too! Sarah do you hear it?" He asked her with a slight chuckle

"Oh my god! I fucking _love_ you!" She exclaimed at me, "That deserves a fucking high five!" I laughed as I high fived her

"The bells gone! You all need to get to class! Now!" One of the teachers came up to the big crowd and shooed them all away, "I don't know why I'm surprised at the fact that you two are in the middle of this"

"I don't give a fuck. This _bitch_ has just told the whole fucking school that I'm _pregnant_. I don't really give two shits about your opinion. _FUCK OFF_!" Nat yelled at Mr Gummer

"_Out now_! Get your stuff and get your ass to the principal's office now. You do _not_ speak to teachers like that!" He yelled back at her

"Gladly." She glared back at him and took a step closer to me so we were nose to nose, "You'll fucking regret that you little bitch."

"Don't think I will do sweetie pie" I sung at her with a huge grin

"Fuck you." She sneered

"Now." Mr Gummer repeated and Nat glared at him before heading towards Mr Alford's office

"I love you so much right now!" Sam exclaimed, hugging me quickly

"It's cause I'm cool" I winked at him with a huge grin

"What the fuck's up with her?" Vicky asked us running over to where me, Sam and Sarah were stood. Everyone else had gone to class, gossiping the whole way

"Somehow Vicky, everyone in the school now knows that Natalie Miles is having a baby!" I gasped as if I had no idea how it had happened, my tone made it obvious I did

"No fucking way" She laughed and I nodded

"Looking good by the way" I told her with a laugh, she was dressed as Scooby Doo. The fucking legend!

"Thanks! It's really soft" She grinned

"The bell has gone! Get to class!" Mr Gummer had yelled over to us again from his spot at the Reception doorway, I noticed that he was yelling to both us and the pack. They were stood watching me with huge grins, however they somehow looked worried at the same time ... god knows how they pulled that one off

"Do you have any idea how proud I am right now?" Embry asked me, slinging an arm around my shoulders and kissing my cheek as we walked to English

"I'll see you later Floss!" Sarah called to me, she was in a different English class, Sam and Vicky however were in my class

"Alright, text me!" I called back

"I'm quite proud myself" I told Embry happily as we walked down the corridor

"I really want to be there when her parents find out." He stated with a chuckle

"That'd be amazing to see!" I exclaimed, "I can't wait to see what she says tomorrow either"

"You're in Forks tomorrow" Embry reminded me

"Aw no! That's not fair-wait ... she's in my Philosophy of RE class there! Get in!" I grinned to myself and joined the group of people waiting outside our classroom for our teacher to arrive

"I love you" He chuckled at me and I moved so I could hug his waist tightly and hide my hands under the cotton of his shirt

"I love you too" I nodded as we shared a sweet kiss

"Ateara!" Coach's voice boomed from the door, we were halfway through the English lesson and Nate, Quil and I all snapped our heads up and to the back of the room where the door was, "Lexii" He huffed, shaking his head

"Is there a problem Coach?" Mr Harris questioned angrily

"I need to borrow Ateara. You'll need your bags love, I doubt you'll be back" Coach explained and I shared a confused look with Embry before collecting my things together

"If this is a team meeting in the middle of my lesson's coach-" Mr Harris began to threaten

"This is a serious matter Harris. Wayman, I need you to come as well" Coach interrupted and the three of us left pretty quickly

EPOV

"What the hell was it all about then? And why did neither of them come back to school?!" I was ranting and raving around Sam and Emily's living room

"It was probably something to do with the argument they had with Natalie this morning, Embry calm yourself." Jake warned me

"Calm myself? Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled back at him

"She'll be fine!" Jared tried to calm the situation

"Then why hasn't she called or texted me? I've left her loads of messages and she hasn't gotten back to me!" I shoved him away from me; he was trying to get me to go outside

"Probably because you're being a clingy obsessive boyfriend. Why would anyone want that?" Paul questioned cockily glaring at me

"Don't fucking start with me Walker!" I went to run at him but Jake quickly put himself in front of me

"_Calm down. Now!_" He used the Alpha command and I felt myself slowly but surely calming down – stupid damn Alpha.

LPOV

It was just after 7, I'd just come off my patrol with Leah and I was lounging around my room listening to some music. I'd been texting John, a friend from Soccer, and he was worried that I seemed off with him, I'd been trying to assure him that I wasn't and I just wasn't feeling too good ... which technically I wasn't. So I wasn't actually lying to him. I had the house to myself because Nate was out with Emily and Mom and Dad were over at Nicky's, and none of the kids from the street were bothering me because I'd shoved a bowl of candy outside the door in the hope that it wouldn't run out. I should have noticed that someone had casually opened my front door and made their way into my house, but somehow I hadn't. They'd climbed the stairs and walked straight into my room, I ignored them because I was lying on my bed with my back facing the door, I recognised his smell anyway

"Lexii?" His deep husky voice sounded and I moved to set my phone on the nightstand and roll over to see him

"Hey" I smiled over to him

"Sorry, the door was unlocked" He told me, gesturing down the stairs

"It's fine, I'm not really too bothered" I shook my head, "I needed to talk to you anyway"

He willingly complied when I beckoned him over to sit on the bed with me and I sat up, crossing my legs and fixing my flattened hair quickly, "What did you wanna talk about?" He asked me, raking his eyes over my body, I had a kinda revealing vest top on with a pair of sweats and from the look on his face, he still found me hot even when I was feeling my worst – that was what I loved about my gorgeous boyfriend

I gasped when I was pushed back against the pillows of my bed. He had hovered over me and was beaming at my face, it was that beautiful smile that I couldn't help but return

"Embry ..." His name came out as a moan and I blushed, what an idiot. He hadn't even done anything to me and I was moaning his fucking name! I felt even more embarrassed when he chuckled at me

"I didn't know I had _that_ much of an effect on you" He told me with a wink and I closed my eyes as I felt my face go beetroot red

"Come on babe, you've always had that effect on me" I admitted, "I practically jizz in my pants every time I catch your scent" My eyes shot open and I slapped my hands over my mouth at my revelations

"You do?" He asked with a smirk and I nodded

"Sorry, I'm such an idiot" I muttered underneath my hands

"So if you jizz at my scent, what is happening to you now?" He asked, purposely letting out a deep breath over my face

My hands slipped away from my mouth and my eyes rolled back into my head, my mouth moved without my say so, "Horny as fuck" I told him

"Is that so?" He teased

"Mmm" I nodded reaching to grope at myself as the spot between my legs became wet

"Baby you're so hot" He told me, and I felt his bulge prodding at my lower stomach

"Would you please fuck me already?!" I begged, moving to wrap my legs around his waist and began grinding against him

"I love your demanding side" He chuckled, leaning down to place hot kisses against my jaw line

"Just the way you like me" I told him, reaching down to grip the hem of his shirt

"Just the way I love you" He corrected and allowed me to remove the shirt from his body; he pulled at my sweat pants as I yanked the duvet from under us, pushing it down to the bottom of the bed. My pants were discarded and he smirked down at me as he threw his lips against mine once again, he gripped at my thighs as he did so, travelling them higher and closer to my hot spot. I gasped as the vivid memory from two nights ago and tried to push at Embry's chest

"No" I gasped, breaking away from his lips

"It's okay baby" He told me gently, kissing me again

"No it's not" I shook my head, pushing at his chest again, "Stop!" He growled at me and unwillingly my body reacted how it normally would to that growl combined with that sexy look he was giving me

"No" I shook my head again, letting my eyes slip closed, his fingers were millimetres away and I felt tears begin to slide down my face "Embry, please, stop please" I begged and I opened my eyes to see a panicked look cross his features before he quickly sat up, bringing me with him

"Lexii? What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry" He was panicking and I began to hiccup as I couldn't get the image or the feeling of Toby out of my head

"No-no, it was-wasn't y-you" I shook my head and he quickly pulled me into his lap, wiping away my tears

"Who was it then Lexii? Who hurt my girl?" He asked, rocking me as he clutched my head to his chest and cooed soothing words to me

"Can you stay tonight?" I asked quietly, sniffling

"Of course I can baby" He kissed my forehead, laying me back down on my bed before retrieving my sweats and redressing me

"Lexii?!" My Dad called through the bedroom door

"Yea Dad?" I asked as Embry pulled at my waist, hugging my back closer to his chest

"It's 7, you need to get ready to go to Forks" He told me

"Alright, I'll be out in a bit" I told him

"Well you need to hurry up if you want a lift" He continued and left quickly

"Okay" I called back, turning so I was led on my back but still in Embry's arms, I let him pull me closer and kissed his peck lightly

"Morning gorgeous" He told me, trailing his hands over my tummy in a circular motion

"Morning" I grinned at him

"I have to go, I'll see you later" He touched my lips softly

"Okay" I smiled at him as he grabbed his shirt on his way over to the window but once he was sat on the window ledge he looked between me and the shirt before throwing it back to my bed, winking at me and discreetly running off to the woods

I jumped up out of bed, grabbed his shirt and took a huge whiff of it – his scent could calm my nerves any day – before grabbing clothes that I would need for the day and showered quickly


	66. Chapter Sixty Five

_**I'm not sure if you guys will like what I've done with this chapter ... just give it a chance! :)**_

* * *

"Morning" Nate and I grunted at each other on Saturday morning, we'd both come out of our rooms at the same time, he went down the stairs however as I went to the bathroom. I did my usual morning routine and met him along with Quil, Lizzie and Jake in the kitchen

"Morning fat heads" I greeted them, making myself a bowl of cereal. I inwardly groaned when I heard some of the wolves making their way to my house

"Morning Lex" Lizzie smiled brightly at me as I sat myself opposite her and Jake at the table, they were all already eating the food from my fridge

"Aren't you in work today?" Quil asked as the guys barged their way into my kitchen, going straight for the food

"Nope. Tomorrow, I've gotta do coursework today" I shook my head, raising an eyebrow at Leah as she sat next to me with a plate of toast and a pot of Jam, "I need to go to Forks though but I don't want to"

"Why?" Seth asked, sitting down the other side of Leah with a very similar plate

"I left my Textiles folder in Fred's locker on Thursday and I need to go get it from him" I shrugged, chewing on some Shreddies as Embry joined us, kissing me quickly and wrapping an arm around my waist as he ate

"No, why don't you wanna go?" Jake asked

"Because I can't be assed" I shrugged and a few of them laughed at me as everyone was now crowded around the table

"Who's Fred?" Nate asked

"A guy in my Phil of RE class" I stated in a 'Duh' tone and he put his middle finger up at me

"Why don't you just get it later when you go up there with Sam tonight?" Brady suggested

"That is a very good idea" I nodded, pointing at him with my spoon

"Why are you going to Forks tonight?" Embry asked curiously, I'm sure I'd told him of my plans …

"She's gonna go get fucking wrecked." Leah sniggered

"Hardly. I'm going to the firework display with Sam because Evie wanted to go" I shrugged, smiling lightly at him, he nodded in understanding and pecked my lips cutely

"So your-" Paul started out but I quickly cut him off, I'd had enough of his stupid remarks lately

"One comment and my foot and your non-existent crotch are going to have a mutual relationship. Got it?" I warned him, "And I'm not kidding."

"Ooo snap" Lizzie snapped her fingers at him the way Joy would from '_My name is Earl_' everyone around the table laughed both at Paul's facial expression and Lizzie, she really was quite cute

"You just got owned." Brady stated

"Twice." Seth agreed

"Fuck off." Paul grumbled, busying himself with eating

"Why don't you go to the firework display in La Push?" Nate asked me, pulling a confused face

"It's not on is it?" I questioned

"Yea, it's at Second Beach" Embry nodded

"But then I won't ever get my folder back" I whined to myself, "Ehh fuck it. I'll get it Tuesday"

"Were you not meeting Shane at Forks tonight though?" Brady asked and I saw Embry glaring at him from the corner of my eye

"Damnit!" I groaned, slapping my hands down on the table either side of my bowl "Ehh he'll get over it. He doesn't like Sam anyway" I shrugged, going back to eating my cereal and smirking down at it as I saw Embry smiling brightly – he knew they all wound him up on purpose, it made me laugh to be honest. "Speak of the devil" I nodded down to my phone as it began to vibrate against the table

"Well pick it up then" Nate shoved me

"He can wait. I'm eating." I shrugged and Nate huffed at me before reaching over and answering it for me

"Hey Sam ... Yea, apparently food's more important than you ... I know right. Such a bitch" I frowned up at Nate before stealing the phone from him

"If I'm a bitch then you're a bastard." I stated and a few of the guys chuckled at me and went off onto their own conversations as I got up to put my bowl in the dish washer

"Fair enough" He chuckled and I could imagine him shrugging his shoulders at me

"Change of plan for tonight" I told him

"No, Floss! You promised that you'd come to the fireworks with me! And Evie's really excited!" He whined, trying to guilt trip me

"I'm quite excited too" I chuckled, "We're still going, but we're going to Second Beach to see them because I can't be assed to go all the way to Forks"

"But what about Shane?" He asked

"He can go fuck himself." I stated, "No that's mean. I don't really care though, he didn't want to go in the first place the only reason he was going is because I bullied him into it" I shrugged, "Kais will be happy I'm not _stealing her boyfriend for the night_" I whined in a voice that was nothing like Kais'

"Ooo that was bitchy" Sam accused jokingly

"In the literal sense I am a bitch." I stated, knowingly

"This is true! But yea anyway, back on subject. Where and when are we meeting tonight?" He asked sounding slightly distracted

"We are meeting at my house and you are going to be here at 6." I told him

"6?! It doesn't start till like 7 does it?" He asked incredulously

"I know but Evie is only ickle so it'll take her a long time to get there ... and I also wanna play on the bouncy castle house thing there." I said the last one quickly and slightly slurred so he didn't quite catch it

"Evie doesn't like those types of bouncy castles"

"Who says I was going on it for Evie's benefit?" The population of the kitchen laughed at me for that one and Embry grinned wildly, he was probably remembering the time we went to Port Angeles with Quil and Claire and the two of us ended up going on the bouncy castle because Claire had paid but decided against it

"Why does that not surprise me?" He chuckled

"Because it's me. You're just jealous of my coolness" I laughed at myself, going to sit back at the table and resting my elbows on the side

"What are you doing today?" He asked

"Nothing. Well, I was supposed to be doing Textiles coursework but I can't be assed to go get it from Fred. So Steph's gonna kill me when she finds out because I took the day off to do coursework. Ooo no! I could do my Phil of RE! Damnit I need Fred for that. Fucks sake." As I spoke Embry pulled me into his lap so I was sat across his legs and pecked my cheek

"Since when did you become so dependent on Fred?"

"Since we're supposed to be doing a project together and most of it is either in his locker at school or his house." I grumbled, wrapping my arm around Embry's neck and nuzzling my face with the side of his

"Well that's your own fault."

"I know. I need to stop being so dependent on ginger wannabe nerds. You know, he has the same jumper as Lizzie. And I found that slightly funny because she's ginger too. And because he owns a woman's hoodie." I jabbered down the phone, "And now Lizzie's giving me evils. Would you stop giving me evils please Lizzie? You know I love your ginger hair and I would steal it if I could." I spoke the last part to Lizzie herself and she turned her frown, upside down! "Oh my god! Sam help me steal Lizzie's hair!"

"No." He told me straight

"You're an awful friend. Did you know that? Wanna get back in my good books? Buy me Olly Murs' new album. It comes out on Thursday. I'll love you forever and I will never ask you to help me steal people's hair again" I ranted and smiled at the chuckles coming from both his end of the phone and the table around me

"Will it shut you up?" He asked sounding too hopeful

"Yep." I nodded with a grin although he couldn't actually see it

"Fine. I'll buy you it." He grumbled

"Thank you Sammy!" I yelled down the phone, "How the hell did we get onto Olly Murs?! What does that have to do with Fred? Or fireworks? I think we should buy fireworks next year. Then when we're living in student housing we can stink the place out with indoor sparklers."

"How do you even know you've got into College?" He chuckled

"Because I've seen myself there. Plus my Momma and Daddy have been saving for a very long time. And I also gave them lots of money for my college fund the other day. Well it wasn't really lots. But it kinda was-"

"Floss, shut up. I'll see you at 6" Sam cut me off. How very rude!

"Okay. Bye Sammy!" I sung down the phone

"Bye Flossie!" He sung back and hung up the phone

"Aw I didn't find out why he called me." I slumped, frowning

"Don't call him back." Nate told me, shaking his head

"Can't be bothered to" I shrugged, dumping my chin into my hands and leaning against the table

"Are you okay?" Embry asked softly, using his fork to feed me some of his breakfast, I nodded, smiling at him and ate the contents of his fork. He'd been super wary since Monday night and constantly asked how I was feeling

"Are you coming to the fireworks tonight?" I checked with him as he carried on eating

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" He grinned at me, kissing me sloppily

"Eww Em! That's gross" I wiped my mouth on the shoulder of his shirt, laughing with him

"I love you baby" He batted his eyelashes at me

"I love you too" I slitted my eyes at him before pecking his nose and letting him finish his breakfast

Six o'clock rolled around pretty quickly and before I knew it, I was making my way to Second Beach with Evie and Sam. We'd gotten there pretty slowly – as I had predicted. The whole pack was already here, as was a _lot _of La Push ... quite a few of my year group were here, however they were the other end of the beach and stinking of alcohol. I was going nowhere near them with Evie tonight. She was pretty happy running around wildly with Claire so Sam and I sat with the pack for a bit whilst we waited for the show to start

"Is that guy selling glow sticks?" I asked, pointing towards a man with a huge black satchel thrown across his body and a money bag strapped to his tummy

"I think so" Embry nodded; me, him and Sam were sat on one of Emily's many blankets around a huge pile of food, I was sat between Embry's legs and leaning against his chest with his warm arms wrapped comfortably around me

"I'm gonna go get some for Evie and Claire." I stated, pulling my purse out my bag and leaving the bag there as I jogged up to the guy, "Hi, how much?" I asked him, nodding down to the goods in his hand

"3 for a dollar" He told me

"3? I could drive to Wal*Mart and but 20 of them for that price." I shook my head at him

"How many do you want?" He asked, pulling a face and looking down at his stock

"9" I shrugged

"I'll give you 9 for 1.50?" He asked, routing in his bag

"Ooo is that sparklers too?" I asked, looking at the item that caught my eye

"Yea, those are 10 for $2" He stated

"How about I get 15 glow sticks and 2 packs of sparklers for $5?" I asked, opening up my purse

He deliberated for a moment before nodding with a slight smile "Alright then"

"Thanks mate" I grinned at him and handed over the money as he gave me the goods

"Have a good evening sweetie" He waved at me

"You too" I nodded, running back over to the girls, "Hey girlies, look what I've got!" I gasped, showing them the glow sticks; they squealed and jumped about and I heard Embry on the phone as I helped them put some on each arm and around their necks

"Uh no. It's Embry; she's kinda busy at the moment. Can I take a message?" He asked awkwardly, "Right ... okay. Yea I'll tell her as soon as she gets back" He told the person the other side of the phone and hung up just as I was walking back over to the group – fixing my glow sticks as I did so

"Who was that?" I asked, sitting back down opposite him with my legs crossed as he put my phone back in my bag

"Shane, he asked if you could call him back as soon as possible" He told me with a frown

"Well it's not possible at the moment" I shrugged, struggling with putting my glow stick necklace over my earmuffs on my head. Embry chuckled at me before taking my earmuffs and helping me put the necklace around my neck and replacing the earmuffs, "Ta" I smiled at him before putting the last two around his right wrist, and he smiled down at me and winked

"Who _is_ Shane?" He asked, pulling me back into his lap

"One of the lads from Forks, he's kinda annoying" I shrugged and he smiled softly at me

"I need a lighter" Sam stated, undoing the wrapper of the sparklers and coming over to me and Embry, he held his hand out to me and I glared at him

"Thanks for letting everyone know that I'm smoking again." I stated sarcastically and the pack grumbled profanities at me

"No problem. Lighter." He gestured for me to put it on the palm of his hand

"No, do them later when it's over and they're bored" I shook my head at him

"So you just let me open this packet for no reason then?" He pulled a face at me

"Yes. Yes I did." I nodded and Embry chuckled at me, Sam stomped off in a huff and I noticed Sam U and Jared disappearing off to the cliff tops so I called the girls over and told them that it'd be starting soon and the two of them squealed with delight before running to Quil and Sam, begging for them to be lifted on top of their shoulders. Of course Quil already had Claire up on his shoulders before she could finish her question and Sam had quickly done the same for his little sister

"I get way too excited over fireworks" I chuckled, telling Embry

"I know you do, I remember you and Quil last year ... bickering"

"We didn't bicker!" I gasped sarcastically in hurt

"You did" He nodded, pulling me up with him, "It was cute" He smiled as I pecked his lips softly

LPOV

I woke up to the sound of Embry's phone buzzing. He was completely out of it so I checked the message for him, it was from some girl called Olivia and it read, _**I can't wait to see you tonight! I've been waiting for weeks! Love you baby xxxxxxxxxx**_

He told me he couldn't hang out tonight because he was working. Who the hell was this Olivia chick?! And why was my boyfriend blowing me off to spend time with her?! The asshole! I quickly gathered up my things and left the house, Sunday afternoons were always our stay in bed afternoons but I'll be damned if I'm spending any more time with him if he's blowing me off to go out with his precious _Olivia_.

"Oi Lex! Where you off to?" Jared called me; he was just coming out of his and Kim's place as I walked past it

"Home, why?" I asked as I carried on walking

"Do you mind if we hang out? Kim's gone to spend the day with her Mom" He frowned

"Sure, walk home with me, I'll have a quick shower and we can go up to the diner?" I checked with him

"Sounds like a plan" He nodded, grinning at me and walking to mine with me

"I've never heard of her, do you know what she looks like?" Jared questioned me, I'd told him about Embry's text earlier this afternoon

"No it was just a text, the bit that I don't get is the fact that he told me he was working tonight and he couldn't get out of it" I frowned down at my mug of hot chocolate, we'd eaten half the menu already and were now just chatting

"It doesn't make any sense, I mean you're his imprint – he wouldn't cheat on you" He shook his head frowning

"I didn't even think of that possibility! Oh god he is cheating on me isn't he! Oh no. Oh no, fuck." I felt my leg starting to bounce and I scrubbed my face with the palm of my hand

"No! He might not be! He wouldn't! He loves you!" Jared quickly tried to fix his words

"It's a possibility though isn't it! What if he is Jared? What if he is cheating?!" I wanted to cry. I physically wanted to cry.

"What's this?" Paul slid into the booth with us and took a huge sip of my drink

"Embry's cheating on me" I told him sadly

"What?!" Paul practically roared

"We don't know if he is!" Jared quickly fixed

"Well there's only one way to find out isn't there. I'm going to ask him." Paul stated determinedly

"Paul no!" I grabbed his arm as he stood up, "I don't want you to go and ask him!"

"Why not? The asshole flipped when he thought we cheated, why can't we do the same to him?" Paul growled

"He's right you know" Jared nodded, I frowned before nodding and getting up to leave with the two of them, "We should wait though, see what happens when this Olivia girl comes to the house"

"I like that idea better" I agreed with Jared and Paul huffed in annoyance, I swear the kid just wanted a bloody fight!

That was how I found myself sitting outside Embry's house in my wolf form along with Paul and Jared, waiting for this 'Olivia' chick to rock up. I had separated our minds from the rest of the pack just in case they phased in or whatever and we waited. The two of them tried to take my mind off it a little though by trying to figure out who got who for secret Santa, I refused to tell them who I got and the two of them were trying desperately to figure out who it was

"_Guys shut up. Who's that?_" I told them and they snapped their heads round to look at the brunette skipping up Embry's driveway

"_She looks a bit like Steph, maybe it's a relative_" Paul tried to convince all three of us

"_I don't think she is_" Jared shook his head when the door opened and the two of them shared a heated kiss before running back up the driveway and jumping into Embry's truck

"_It could be a misunderstanding_" Paul tried

"_He kisses me like that, Paul …_" I trailed off, biting my tongue to stop the tears falling down my furry cheeks

"_I'm sorry Lex_" Jared nudged his muzzle into my shoulder and I felt the tears beginning to fall

"_I don't want to go to the pack meeting_" I mumbled, shaking my head. They chuckled awkwardly and reassured me that I wouldn't have to

PPOV

"Sorry I'm late guys" Embry came rushing into the room and threw himself onto the floor in front of the sofa Rachel was sat on, we shared a look – Jared and I had told her and Kim once we'd taken Lexii home – to say they were pissed off is an understatement

"Where've you been?" Kim questioned him

"I was out with my Mom" He explained with a shrug of his shoulders and Rachel glared a hole in the back of his head. He hadn't even looked over at Lexii who was wedged between Jared and I – she'd decided on coming with us in the end. We were talking strategy, Jake was insisting that we help Bella out and wanted everyone to know the plan before we started meeting with the Cullens

"Why do we all have to meet with the Cullens? Can't 2 or 3 people go and report back?" Nate questioned, saying exactly what I was thinking

"We all need to get used to their scents, we'll need to know the difference between their scents and this royal vampire lot" Jake explained

"The Volturi" Lexii stated quietly

"Excuse me?" Sam raised his eyebrows at her

"That's what they're called. The Volturi. Aro's the leader – he can read every thought you've ever had just by touching your skin, Marcus senses the strengths of relationships and Caius doesn't have an ability but he's a bit of a grumpy git – doesn't really like anyone." She explained and we all looked at her in awe – how the fuck did she _know_ this shit?! "The guard – Jane and Alex – they're the deadliest twins you'll probably ever meet in your life. Jane makes you think you're in pain and paralyses you for a short amount of time, Alex paralyses your senses – he's quite cute actually. Felix and Demetri – Felix is quite hot too, in looks obviously. He's a vampire he's too cold to have a hot temperature. And I think Heidi is Aro's protector person, she's like Bella's shield but she only really protects Aro. He's a bit selfish like that" She nodded to herself as she rambled

"Where the fuck did you find this all out?!" Nate questioned her, every single one of us were looking at her oddly

"Emmett told me. He showed me who they all were, he's straight. He doesn't think other vampire dudes are hot" She shook her head and growls erupted into the room, "He told me about the other lot that are there too" She nodded to herself, ignoring our growls

"What other lot?" Emily Y asked, concerned. Lexii _did_ just start randomly talking and she sounded like she was in a bit of a daze

"All of the vampires that the Cullens got to help them" Lexii nodded, dropping her head to rest it on Jared shoulder, "Benjamin is awesome. He controls the 4 elements!" She quickly shot up and grinned wildly, "It was so fucking cool! He put fire on my hand!" She nodded quickly and tapped her palm as she did so

"Lexii isn't that dangerous?" Embry questioned her, frowning. She ignored him

"And he made the river thing outside the house go all wave like! Carlisle wouldn't let us play in it though which sucked, and he threw dirt and stuff at Kate when she electrocuted Garrett! Those two are blatantly gonna be together at the end of this whole thing too. He's like obsessed with her gift which is actually amazing. I wanted to try it but Carlisle wouldn't let me do that either. He said it was dangerous for me but who gives?! YOLO!" What the hell was this girl on?! She's fucking mental!

"Lexii are you okay?" Lizzie asked her, laughing

"No I'm sleepy. It's made me hyper" She giggled, bringing her knees up to her chest and leaning her head on Jared's shoulder again to rest her eyes

"The amount of food we ate earlier probably didn't help either" Jared shook his head, laughing

"What the hell is up with that girl?" Quil shook his head, laughing

"Shush your face Quillypoo!" Lexii told him, causing us all to laugh

"We need to get back to the matter in hand guys" Jake tried to sound serious but was failing as he was still laughing along with the rest of us

"No worries Jakey, there's no fight, Aro fucks about for a bit then we all go home. Everyone's happy" Lexii stated, "I've already seen it"

"If that's the case then we can all go home!" Dan exclaimed happily

"No. We can't" Jake shook his head

"But Jakey!" Lexii whined

"Embry would you take her home so she'll quit her whining?" Jake huffed

"No!" Lexii yelled, not even moving a muscle, "I'd rather die thanks!" She stated dramatically and Embry let out an annoyed breath

"Lexii, come on" He started to get up but stopped when I raised my eyebrows at him

"I meant what I said earlier. We're over. Go fuck your precious Olivia." She stated easily, still not moving anything other than her mouth

"Lexii …" Embry trailed off

"Embry you're an asshole. Fuck off out of my life." She stated

"What the fuck happened? Who's Olivia?" Nate practically growled

"His bit on the side, no need to hide her anymore mate" I stated sarcastically, smirking at his glared

"Are you fucking kidding me, who the hell do you think you are?!" Nate yelled at Embry, Seth quickly stood to stop Nate from killing Embry, Emily started to usher people out of the room – she hated it when they were all sat around listening to an imprint argument

"She's not my bit on the side, she's my ex." Embry stated sounding annoyed

"That's even fucking worse Embry!" Lexii's eyes finally opened and she yelled at Embry as she let her feet drop back to the floor

"Nothing's going on Lex" He frowned at her

"That's not what it looked like from where we were" Jared added

"Jared shut the fuck up." Embry shot at him

"He's right though. You're the one who was all over her! You're a fucking man-slag!" Lexii yelled at him

"It's not like that Lexii" Embry shook his head quickly

"Then what is it like Embry? Because from where I was standing it looked like you were playing fucking tonsil tennis with her!" She shot back

"Lexii, no" He was shaking his head

"She's calling you baby, you told me you were working so you could go out with her, you didn't even respond when I texted you that we were over. Most people would call their girlfriend if they received that sort of text! But not you! You couldn't give a shit." She yelled at him and I could see her eyes glossing over, the poor girl was blinking back tears!

"Lexii, come on we're leaving" Jared told her, grabbing her hand to stand her up and used her shoulders to guide her out of the house, Kim was beside her as soon as we got to the front door, grasping her hand tightly as we walked

"What happened?" Rachel slid her arm around my waist as we walked and I put mine around her shoulder

"She's his ex" I told her quietly, hoping Lexii wouldn't hear but it was obviously no use, she choked on a sob as Jared moved to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulder

"Shh, it's okay sweetie" Kim was rubbing her arm reassuringly, "Shh"

"Meetings suck." Lexii sniffled and Jared let out a laugh

"They sure do" He patted her shoulder as he continued to chuckle

"I don't think she's going to be okay" Rachel told me quietly

"Neither do I babe" I shook my head, kissing atop of hers quickly

"You can come back to ours, I have a freezer full of ice cream" Kim told Lexii, still holding her hand tightly

"No" She shook her head, "I want to go home. Can you call Sam for me please?" She was breathing deeply

"Sam?" Jared questioned

"Sure sweetie" Kim nodded, taking Lexii's phone from the pocket of her jacket and looking through her phone


	67. Chapter Sixty Six

LPOV

I avoided Embry at all costs. I started spending more time with Paul and Jared, they looked after me and made sure Embry wasn't a prick to me. He'd started dating that Olivia chick – Paul and Jared went mental at him. Nate almost killed him. I just cried. Sam stayed with me and hugged me till I stopped crying – he was genuinely the bestest friend I could ever have in my life. He set me up with one of the lads from work – the one that had been flirting constantly with me since he started working there a month or so ago. Turns out there was a little more flirting than I'd realised because the two of us started dating, his name was Harvey Peters, he was a year older than me, he worked nights in Wal*Mart, he lived with two of his friends and he was drop dead gorgeous. He wasn't keen on meeting the pack and he was slightly terrified to meet my Dad because of the horror stories Nate had told him, they'd already met because obviously we all work together and he approves, something I was glad about. He'd met Paul and Jared too and they got along, something else I was glad about.

At this moment in time he was taking me to meet them at Sam and Emily's, he was giving me a lift before he went to work and I could smell Emily's curry from a mile off!

"I'll see you tomorrow babe, I'll come and pick you up from school" He told me as he pulled up to the house and leaned to give me a goodbye kiss

"Wait here. I'll be back in two minutes." I told him, pecking his lips anyway. He gave me a confused look but turned the engine off and stayed put whilst I ran into the house, "Emily?!" I called her name as I skipped into the kitchen; the pack was already sat around the table waiting for said curry

"Hiya Lex, you okay?" She smiled brightly at me; I nodded at her with a smile

"This smells yummy" I told her, going over to the pan and stirring it up a bit

"I'm about to plate it up, do you want some?" She checked

"Can I be really cheeky and ask to steal some in a Tupperware box?" I asked her

"Can't you just eat it here?" She asked, frowning in confusion

"Yea I'm going to, but Harvey's on a night shift and he'll probably eat loads of junk because he hasn't made anything yet" I told her smiling cheekily

"Yea of course! That's fine, how much does he want?" She opened up one of the cupboards full of plastic boxes and I picked a medium sized box out of the two she offered and filled the box with the piping hot curry

"Why does he get first dibs?!" Paul whined and Rachel slapped him upside the head

"He probably won't get a break till midnight, trust me, he's not getting first dibs" I shook my head at Paul and he laughed as I put the lid on the box and took it out to my boyfriend, "Here you go cutie" I went round to his side of the car and opened the door

"What's this?" He asked, pulling a face at it

"Emily's curry, she said you can have some for your tea" I explained to him as he took the tub and put it on the passenger seat

"That was nice of her, tell her I said thank you" He beamed

"I will" I nodded with a smile and he kissed me softly

"I'll see you tomorrow" He stated and I pecked his lips again

"I finish practice at 4" I reminded him

"I'll be there to watch" He winked

"Don't you dare" I shook my head, shutting the door on him. He laughed at me and blew me another kiss before pulling out of the driveway

"Lexii, doesn't he need rice?" Rachel questioned when I came back into the kitchen

"He'll probably buy some microwave stuff before the store shuts" I told her, shrugging

"He's blatantly going to your Soccer practice to perv on you" Brady stated loudly, laughing when all the girls scolded him

"He's allowed to perv on his girlfriend, Brady" Jared stated and the guys all laughed with him as I helped Emily plate up the curry, he, Paul and Nate continuously made those sorts of comments around Embry to piss him off and it made me laugh

"I hope you two are being safe." Leah pitched in, raising her eyebrows at me and being the 'overbearing parent'

"The fuck Leah?!" Nate yelled at her in disgust

"Shut the fuck up Leah. I'm not even having sex with him." I replied, setting the food on the table in the middle so they could grab what they wanted

"You're a fucking liar." She laughed at me

"I am not. You can ask him if you want" I stated

"Lexii! He's fucking hot!" She scolded me

"That's why he's my boyfriend, dickhead." I laughed at her, sitting myself down and piling my plate up high, I loved Emily's curry!

"Then why aren't you fucking him yet?!" Rachel joined in

"That's because I'm not a slag!" I exclaimed back, laughing with the guys

"Do we really need to have this conversation?" Sam scrunched his face up

"We'll stop when she finally admits she's had sex with him." Rachel nodded in agreement with Leah's words

"Fucks sake. Lexii have you fucked him or not?" Paul stopped eating to question with a huff

"No. His dick has not entered my vagina." I shook my head at him

"Thank you; now give me the fucking money Leah." He stated

"What the hell guys?!" I exclaimed as money was exchanged between more than Leah and Paul, even Embry handed money over. "Nate?!" My brother is a Poohead.

"Oh come off it Lex! How many one night stands have you had?" Rachel chuckled

"One." I stated seriously

"Are you serious?" Her eyes bugged out

"Yes. I'm not a slag Rachel. I've sex with like, 3 guys in my entire life, two of those I was dating and I was dating them for a very long time before the thought even crossed my mind." I told her and more money was exchanged between most of the guys, "I fucking hate you all."

"Sorry Lex" Troy chuckled, slapping my back

"Emily" I whined her name like a baby and she even laughed at me

"Come on, no more bets on Lexii's sex life" She chuckled, "It should be private, not out in the open"

"Exactly." I huffed; they were all laughing at me and making new bets on how long it'd take before I had sex with him, "How do you know I'm even going to have sex with him?" I snapped, I was almost done eating by now

"I quote Samuel Wayman 'you like cock too much'" Jared stated easily and they began to piss themselves

"Yes I do thank you. Doesn't mean I'm going to jump on anything that moves does it? No." I huffed childishly; it got them laughing more …

The bastards continued to take the piss all evening. The guys took the piss in school as well. Why couldn't it have been a Tuesday or a Thursday today?! It just had to be a Friday! They even let some of the Soccer team in on it so throughout practice they were taking the piss, made worse by the fact that Harvey had actually come to practice!

"Hey baby" He grinned at me as I jogged over to him, he was stood under a big golf brolly with a cup of something hot – he looked quite cute actually, wrapped up in a big parka, a scarf around his neck with a woolly hat sitting above his eyebrows and a matching pair of gloves

"Hey" I grinned back at him and took a sip of his drink – hot chocolate – when he offered it, "Thanks. You don't have to wait here you know, I'll get a lift over to yours when I've showered up and everything" I offered, taking another sip

"I'm good with waiting, you're really good at this you know" He nodded, gesturing back to the pitch, "And you look quite hot in that getup too" He winked, making it obvious that he checked me out

"Thanks" I smirked biting my lip seductively and winking at him, made worse by the fact that it was raining so I was soaked with my clothes clinging to every lump and bump

"You're too good" He shook his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath

"Thanks babe" I whispered into his ear seductively and left a hot kiss against his jawline, if they were going to talk about me, I was going to give them something to talk about. He moaned when I reached to squeeze his manhood, "I'll be back out in about 20 minutes, wait for me under the cafeteria shelter" I told him, making sure to sway my ass on my way back to the changing rooms, I heard him groaning to himself as I left

25 minutes later and I was on my back on his sofa in a pair of old jeans and just my bra, his flatmates had just come into the apartment but had gone into a different room when they spotted us, I was exhausted, I felt ugly and I didn't want my first time with him to be on a scabby sofa

"I'm sorry Harv I can't" I shook my head, pushing him away, he was suckling on my neck at the time

"What's wrong?" He moved to put his arms each side of my head and look at me worriedly

"I don't think I'm ready, I feel really gross and your flatmates just came in" I told him

"Babe, don't worry" He cupped my cheek, kissing my lips softly

"I'm really sorry" I told him again

"Seriously Lex, don't be, it's okay" He pecked my lips softly again

"Harvey … I- I think …" I stuttered over my words

"What do you think?" He smiled softly at me

"I know we've been dating for like a month and a bit, but … I think – I think I might love you Harvey …" I spoke really quietly, hoping he hadn't heard me

"You know what?" He smiled softly down at me, I shook my head … feeling my eyes welling up, "I love you too" He nodded, kissing my lips softly, I sighed in relief and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him harder

"I thought you were going to dump me" I mumbled against his lips

"I wouldn't do that!" He shook his head, nocking our noses together as he did so

"Babe…?" I started out as he pecked my lips again

"Yes beautiful?" He smiled against my lips

"Can I put my shirt back on?" I asked, chuckling when he shot up and his face tinged red

"Yea, sorry" He was straddling my hips now and I'd reached to grab my shirt as one of his roommates walked back in

"Shit, sorry" He slapped his hand over his eyes and turned to walk back out of the room

"No worries Ste, she's putting it back on" Harvey chuckled as I threw it over my head

"You can look now" I told him and he hesitantly turned around and dropped his hand, smiling when he realised I was fully clothed

"Hi I'm Ste" He walked over to me and held out a hand

"Lexii" I smiled back, shaking said hand

"Oh I know who you are sweetie, he never stops about you" He winked at me and nodded towards Harvey, he then decided it would be a good idea to get off of me so I could sit up

"Really? He's never told me about you" I shook my head, laughing

"Has he not?" Ste raised his eyebrows at Harvey

"If you guys are having a threesome I wanna join in!" A loud boisterous laugh followed booming words and Ste laughed at whoever it was

"Lex, this is Finley" Harvey introduced

"Hey, call me Fin" He winked at me, I held my hand out for him to shake but he kissed it instead

"Um, hi" I laughed awkwardly

"He's a bit of a twat" Ste nodded

"Fin, piss off" Harvey shoved Fin when he still hadn't let go of my hand

"If you ever need a real man sweet, give me a ring" He winked and I looked to Harvey feeling a little confused

"I'm good thanks" I shook my head at him and stepped back so I was slightly behind Harvey

"You're freaking her out Fin, fuck off!" Harvey yelled at him, punching his arm

"I wouldn't worry; he did it when I first brought my girlfriend back. He'll stop soon" Ste explained, nodding at me

"I like you" Fin decided, nodding at me

"Um thanks, I think?" I exchanged a glance with Harvey and Ste

"I won't freak you out anymore, I promise" He nodded, patting my head as he walked past us and towards the kitchen

"He does it to see what your reaction is and then figures out if he likes you or not" Ste explained, and I nodded my head in understanding

"Come on" Harvey grabbed hold of my hand and showed me the basics, kitchen, toilet, bathroom, his bedroom. He threw himself on his bed and began rolling up a cigarette whilst I nosed around his room – he suggested it, not me! "You don't mind if I smoke in here do you?" He asked quickly, just holding the flame away from the end of it

"Harvey it's your room, you can do whatever you want in it" I laughed at him so he lit up the fag

"I know but I normally smoke when we're outside and I didn't know if you were comfortable with having a smoker in the same room" He rambled

"I'm fine with it, Harvey!" I exclaimed at him laughing when I found his boxer drawer, "Nice pants babe" I picked a pair of them up and turned around to see him opening the window and standing beside it to smoke, I rolled my eyes at him

"Thanks, they were on sale" He winked, it was a pair of bright white boxer shorts that had Animal from the Muppets over the crotch of them, he had a few more pairs of joke ones in here too. I'd moved away from the boxers draw and was now sat on his bed looking through one of the drawers on the right hand side bedside table

"Um Harvey?" I questioned him, I had the drawer pulled out and sitting on the bed in front of me

"Yea?" He was just flicking the last of his fag out the window before shutting it over and joining me on the bed, I didn't say a word just held up the pink rubber, "That was a secret Santa present!" His eyes went wide as he was quick to explain

"Have you ever even used it?" I raised my eyebrows at him

"Never in my life" He shook his head

"What do these do?" I was talking to myself as I pressed one of the buttons on it and it started buzzing, yes my boyfriend owned a vibrating dildo, "Oh my god!" I exclaimed, throwing it to the bed

"I take it you've never used one of those before" He laughed at me

"No! Have you?!" I exclaimed at him

"No but your reaction to it is amazing" He continued laughing

"Piss off" I picked it up and jabbed him with it, laughing my ass of when he recoiled and fell off the bed with his wriggling, "Aww!" I laughed as I led flat on the bed and looked at him over the side of it, he was rolling around on the floor as I continued to jab him with it

"Lexii!" He whined my name and I finally switched it off and stopped jabbing him with it, "Thank you!"

"I think I'll name it H." I giggled sitting back up and putting it back in the drawer

"No! Lex!" He whined, climbing back up onto the bed and diving on me so I fell flat

"That's not very nice you know." I poked my tongue out at him

"Well you're not nice!" He started tickling me like mad and I wriggled about on the bed to get away from him

"What the hell are you two doing in this bloody room?!" Fin's booming voice yelled before the door swung open, Harvey stopped tickling and the two of us looked over to Fin and burst out laughing

"Harvey doesn't like H" I shook my head and Fin looked at me like I was crazy

"I'm not even going to ask, just … use a condom." He shook his head, laughing at us

"We promise" I nodded, giggling

QPOV

"Hey gorgeous" Nate had let Harvey in and he ruffled Lexii's hair a little as he came into the room

"Hey" She patted his hand on top of her head and quickly got back to the video game she was playing with Jared, "What are you doing here?"

"You told me to pick you up at 5" He stated, chuckling

"Oh shit is it 5?" She asked shocked, her eyes still transfixed on the TV

"No it's 6, I had to stay a little later at work" He explained watching the TV also

"Do you mind if we stay a bit longer? Only this game is really important and I have to beat Jared" Lexii checked

"If you actually introduce me to the people in your living room then yes" He chuckled

"Harvey this is guys, guys this is Harvey" She gestured around the room quickly, "No! Jared you can't do that!" She exclaimed

"I'm Quil, her cousin and best friend" I got up to shake his hand

"Harvey, it's nice to finally meet you" He shook my hand and smiled warmly at me

"That's Kim, Jared's misses." I pointed over to Kim, she waved with a bright smile, he smiled and waved back, "And that's Rachel, Paul's misses" I did the same and she waved as Kim did, "Jared you already know and Paul, you already know" Jared nodded in our direction but was still watching the TV

"Alright mate?" Paul nodded at him

"Not too bad, yourself?" Harvey replied

"I'm good" Paul nodded back pulling Rachel closer to his side

"I'm not going anywhere soon am I?" Harvey asked, chuckling

"I wouldn't count on it" Kim shook her head laughing

"Yea we are, I just have to beat Jared. I'll be done soon! JARED!" Lexii insisted, yelling as he got one up on her, "Bitch no!"

"It upsets me that you're so shit at this game" Harvey shook his head at the two of them, Paul, Nate and I raised our eyebrows at Harvey

"And you're better at it are you?" Nate questioned

"I would've finished this over an hour ago" He nodded

"Well don't just sit there then! Help me!" Lexii yelled at him

"Scooch then" He told Lexii as he got back up, she shuffled closer to Kim and Harvey took the controls from Lexii pressing buttons way too quickly

"And what makes you think you're amazing at this then?" Lexii questioned, watching the screen intently

"How long have you been playing this game?" He checked

"About 3 hours" Jared answered

"Holy shit your worse than Fin" He shook his head, "After I graduated I partied 24/7 for 7 days straight. I had the worst hangover for about 10 days; Fin, Ste and I played this till the whole thing was completed" He explained going further in the 2 minutes he was playing than the 3 hours Lexii and Jared were playing

"Don't you think that's a little sad?" Lexii threw herself back into the sofa

"I had nothing else to do, I didn't have a job then" He shrugged

"You should've found one" She insisted

"I was 18 I didn't care if I had a job, my step dad was paying my bills and Ste's girlfriend kept the fridge stocked and cooked for us" He explained

"You're only 19 now, and that was less than 6 months ago" Paul stated

"I had to do a lot of growing up over the summer, my baby sister needed me" He shrugged again

"For what?" I asked

"Quil don't be so nosey!" Lexii yelled at me

"It's fine, in a nutshell; my step dad's a rich bitch asshole and Maddie needed to stay with me for a while. She's living with our Dad in Port Angeles now" He told

"How old is your sister?" Kim asked

"She's not really a baby, she's like 16. I just call her my baby sister because she's the only one I've got; she loves me because I buy her new stuff every time I take her out, normally a onsie" He chuckled to himself

"Oh! The reindeer one is for Christmas!" Lexii exclaimed in understanding

"Yep. I bought Caleb a matching one, he's going to look so cute in it" He grinned

"Caleb?" Rachel questioned

"Baby brother, he's 7 and he's dying to meet you Lexii" He glanced to her quickly, smiling

"Is he living at your Dad's too?" Lexii asked

"Yea, I'll take you up next week if you want?" He checked and she answered in the positive, Paul, Nate, Kim, Rachel and I all shared wide eyed and shocked looks. She was so calm about meeting his Dad?! Since when?!

"I'm gonna go and get my stuff, I'll be back in a second" Lexii told us, pecking Harvey's cheek and running up the stairs

"She was going mental about it last week; she's actually scared as hell" He told us as soon as Lexii's feet hit the top step

"I was gonna say!" Jared exclaimed, forcing buttons harder

"When are you meeting her Mom and Dad?" Rachel asked

"I'm not meeting her Dad, not after the stories Nate has told me" He shook his head quickly, laughing along with us

"He's really not that bad" I shook my head at him

"He said the boyfriend before her last one almost cried because of her Dad's interrogation" He stated

"Okay so that's true, but he just really didn't like that guy. He was into illegal stuff and that doesn't sit well with Lucas" Paul told him, laughing

"Good job he isn't a police officer round here then!" Harvey laughed loudly, quickly pressing buttons before a proud grin spread across his face, "Done. Sorry Bro, but you've been thrashed by a pro." He patted Jared's head as Lexii come running back down the stairs

"Did we win?!" She checked, high fiving him when he nodded, "Now we can go" She smiled at him, Lexii gave each of us a kiss on the cheek and Harvey waved with a 'It was nice to meet you' before the two of them drove off

"They're really good together" Kim nodded with a grin

"I told you so" Jared nodded, pulling her into his lap

"Embry is going to go mental when he finds out" I shook my head, just thinking about his rampage hurt my head

"Well it's his own fault really, isn't it?" Paul stated

"I know, but she's still his imprint" I insisted

"Okay the two of you shut up before there's a wolf fight going on in my living room." Nate warned us and switched the TV to the sports channel

LPOV

Harvey was just rolling up a fag, I'd got him to roll me one too – I'd never had an after sex fag before because Embry hated smokers and I was too young when I lost my V. Yes we'd had sex, twice. The first was slow, sweet, loving. The second was hot, rough and kinky as hell. He'd leaned over me to grab a lighter from the bedside table my side and I'd smirked when I saw 'H'.

"Here you go baby, I love you" He smiled at me, watching me as I lit the fag and handed him the lighter

"Thanks babe" I stroked his hair back from his face and watched him with a smile as the two of us puffed away

Sunday was filled with lots of sleeping, lots of sex and a little bit of food. I had to shower before I went home so the guys wouldn't smell it on me and I had to put my raunchy underwear straight into the wash, no one was seeing how wet they were other than Harvey and myself.

"Good night?" Nate questioned me as I came back into the living room having changed yet again

"It was thanks" I nodded with a smile

"You got laid didn't you" Jared smirked at me, I shook my head at him quickly

"That's your 'I just got laid' smile. You dirty bitch!" Paul exclaimed and I felt my face go a little redder


	68. Chapter Sixty Seven

**Sorry it's taken such a long time for a new update, I don't even have an excuse for it! hahah I have however taken **ADORATIO**'s advice and I've changed the description of this story. I love everyone that have reviewed/Favorited/followed either me or my story and I cannot thank you enough! I hope you like this chapter, it's a little random, kinda takes you further into the story and just sets the scene for what's to come! :)**

* * *

"What time are we meeting later?" I questioned Sam; he was stood with the pack talking to Nate and Emily and I had skipped over there once practice had finished

"To do what?" Sam turned and gave me a funny look

"You're kidding right?" I glared at him and he shook his head, "You're a douche. You know that?" I slapped his arm, "Go home. Do whatever you do. Come to my house, we go to Freddie's then to ice. Yes" I nodded my head at him and the guys around us laughed

"No!" He whined, stomping his foot

"Yes." I nodded once

"I can't I'm in work" He shook his head quickly

"You're not, I booked you the night off" I smiled brightly, "And before you say anything else, I already spoke to your Mom and she said it's fine for you to go" I told him and he huffed dejectedly, "Come on Sam! We need a night out!" I whined, pulling out the puppy dog eyes, "I'll wove you forever!"

"Fine." He glared at me

"Yay! I already took everything to Freddie's so you just have to be at mine in an hour" I grinned happily

"The fuck, Lex?" Jake laughed, "What exactly do you need to take with you?"

"It's Christmas themed. Duhh" I spoke in an obvious tone, "Plus, it's a pre-drink kinda place. We'll just have to find somebody who can buy more legally" I shrugged, "Or I could use my fake ID!" I brightened in excitement

"There is no way in hell you're even taking that. I am not getting banged up" Sam stated

"Don't be stupid Sam. I won't get caught" I shook my head quickly

"You won't get caught at all if you don't take it" Quil pitched in

"You're boring. The lot of you. I'll just get Dom to buy me drinks." I poked my tongue out at them all and skipped off towards my house, "An hour Sam!" I yelled back as I heard him explaining who Dom was – one of the lads from work

* * *

"Ugh! I really don't give two shits about Bella fucking Cullen, Sam. I want to go home." I groaned, throwing the top half of my body forwards and leaning it against my thighs. This sofa was so comfortable and I could so fall asleep on it right now. Last night had been fucking hilarious, best night ever. But I needed sleep. I haven't slept in 24 hours and the 5 cans of Mountain Dew were now wearing off

"Maybe you shouldn't go drinking on a school night till all hours in the morning then, huh?" I moved to rest my elbows on my knees and glare at his cocky expression

"I got home at 2.30 I would have been earlier only Fin made us miss the second to last train and the one we got on was delayed. Don't be a fucking asshole. Yea?" I gave him the worst look I could muster up, "I've had people squeaking in my ear all fucking day, two guys following me round because they bought me a drink and people taking the fucking piss. I need to finish an essay for tomorrow morning. I need sleep. I need water and I need to hurl. Can. I. Go. Home?"

"You also need to wash your stuff, I can faintly smell sick." Quil sniffed my bag

"And I need to clean my stuff because some girl puked on me." I added to the list

"That's gross" Leah stated, scrunching up her face in disgust

"I know. Brand new shoes as well." I whined, routing in my bag for them

"Aww their suede!" She laughed

"Not even funny." I shook my head tiredly

"That is fucking gross." Quil shook his head at me

"I put them in a carrier bag!" I exclaimed, "The dress is even worse" I grumbled, pulling that out the bag too

"Where the hell's the rest of it?!" Nate exclaimed, okay so admittedly it was kinda short. But it was cute!

"I wore tights with it!" I exclaimed, "But look. Freaking huge mark on the front of it." I whined, Freddie had tried to get it out with soapy water … it needed washing a million times over to get it out.

"You sat on a train with that on for over an hour; did people not try to move away?" Paul asked, raising his eyebrows

"No, Freddie tried to clean it in the toilets; I ended up going home in Harvey's shirt" I explained, shoving it all back in my bag

"We've gone off subject here." Sam stated, looking annoyed

"We wouldn't have done if you let me go home" I stated, pulling out another can of Mountain Dew from my bag

"You're not going home. Now sit and shut it." He glared at me and I huffed, falling back into the sofa I was not happy being stumped with the empty space beside Embry. It was certainly not helping the throbbing inside of my head … ignoring every word that came out of Samuel Uley's mouth _was_ helping however.

"_**Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam**_" I chanted his name inside of his head

"Lexii would you shut the fuck up!?" He yelled at me

"Come on now, there's no need for that" Jared told him, I think they we were all getting pretty bored right now

"Why am I even here? You don't listen to anything I have to say, you whine at me because I give an opinion and you go on and on about utter shit." I snapped at him, slumping into my seat on the sofa and crossing my feet over one another to rest them on the coffee table

"She's right, you do actually do that" Paul stated and a couple of the guys nodded, sniggering

"We have to talk strategies before the fight guys; we need to know what to do if something goes wrong" Jake backed Sam up rolling his eyes as we all whined at him

"Jake I already told you that there won't be a fight" I stated

"Your visions change all the time, Lexii – something unexpected might happen and we need to be ready for it" Jake told me seriously

"They don't change all the time Jake! You guys just want a fight which is fucking stupid because you all know if that happens then you will all be running into an early grave." I spoke in the same tone before feeling warmth run up my throat, my eyes went wide as I forced the energy drink into Embry's grasp and ran as quickly as I could up to the bathroom. I could hear the guys complaining as the contents of my stomach were now being thrown into Emily's toilet bowl. I sat up and breathed deeply, quickly putting my head back over the bowl to throw up again. After I had done so, my stomach felt slightly better. I swilled my mouth out with water and rubbed toothpaste around my gums before flushing the chain and throwing water over my face

"I need to stop drinking energy drinks on a hangover" I complained to myself as I stepped back into the room

"Sure, that's what it is." Nate raised his eyebrows at me

"Don't even start." I pointed at him, glaring

"I like Kimbo's suggestion" Dan stated, nodding

"What's Kimmy's suggestion?" I checked, as Leah huffed for the millionth time today. She was _not _happy about helping Bella out again

"That you all go home, have something to eat, shower – because there's a gross body odour coming from a few of the lads – and meet back here in an hour. That way you can go up to the Cullen's and have a proper conversation about what you need to do." She nodded to herself

"That's the best idea I've heard all day Kimmy! Can we do that please?" I exclaimed

"I don't know …" Sam shook his head

"No offence or anything Sam, but you're the Beta. You shouldn't even be leading this meeting in the first place. It's up to Jake." Leah snapped at him, she was still pissed that she'd been demoted when the two packs re-joined forces

"Leah-" Sam started out but Jake silenced him with a glare, I think Leah's scheming was going to get her back to that Beta role sometime soon

"I think it's a good idea. What's the time?" He asked himself, checking his phone for the time, "5 okay, let's meet back here at 6:55 sharpish. I'll ring the Cullens and let them know we'll be coming to see them for 7." I don't think I ever moved so fast in my life. I was out of that place in a shot!

NPOV

"Come on guys! What took you so long?!" Lexii was complaining at some of the pack because they had arrived a little after 6:55 – including Jake which was slightly funny

"Hey! Eating takes a long time!" Dan was throwing banter at her

"Yea well I went home, slept, ate my tea, had a shit, a shower and _still _got here with 3 minutes to spare!" She challenged him

"Yea well having sex requires time chicken" Troy ruffled her hair as we made our way out the back kitchen door

"TROY! EWW! I hope you washed yourself afterwards" She recoiled in disgust and jumped away from him, "Having sex is bad for the baby you know!" A few of us were laughing at her disgusted expression as she ran off into the forest with Leah to phase before us

"_Lexii! Leah! This is serious. We need to be in complete control around these leeches._" Jake told them as they sped off towards the Cullen's place, I was slightly worried that my twin was excited to see a bunch of Leeches and that Leah wanted to see these 'Hotties'

"_You're the one who isn't in control Jakey_" Leah laughed at them as we all caught up to the two girls

"_Leah, stop crushing on vampires you've never even met before!_" Seth yelled at his sister

"_Yea well there isn't anything to look at in La Push is there?_" Lexii and Leah were laughing to themselves as we ran

"_I don't know … Fin is quite hot_" Lexii nodded

"_Lexii! That's your boyfriend's flatmate!_" I yelled at her

"_There's nothing wrong with looking_" Leah agreed with Lexii

"_Girls seriously_" Sam snapped at them

"_What?!_" They yelled in unison before veering off to phase back, we'd made a collective decision to be human for this thing and we'd decided to phase back a little ways away and walk in human form to the Cullen's. We'd just got past the border line and there wasn't too much more ground to cover

"_Would you stop being such a pussy, Ateara?_" Paul snapped at me

"_My sister is excited to be seeing a bunch of leeches Walker. How would you feel if it was Amy?_" I yelled back at him as the two girls phased out

"_Am-_"

"_Stop it. The two of you. Phase out._" Jake barked out his orders and the lot of us phased out and pulled our shorts on

"You guys decent?!" Leah yelled. God knows why. We all knew she didn't have to be so loud

"Yes Leah" Seth huffed back at her and the two of them joined us back in the clearing. We walked for a little while before I could smell vampire running at us, very quickly. It zoomed past us and stopped behind a tree, I don't think they knew we could smell them …

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The next thing I heard was Lexii screaming her head off as a vampire grabbed her – I was on that shit. The 15 of us were growling like fuck and I was about to pop back into my fur when I heard Lexii's laugh, "Don't fucking do that Benji!" She shrieked, the vamp had spun her round in a circle before setting her back on the floor

"Who the fuck is this?!" Embry and I growled at the same time

"Guys this is Benjamin, the one who controls the elements" She explained with a laugh and threw her arm around his shoulders, "Benjamin this is my brother, my cousin, and the rest of the pack" She nodded happily

"It's very nice to meet you all, Lexii has told us all so much about you" He smiled brightly at us, I almost felt bad for wrinkling my nose at him – he was trying so hard to be polite and we weren't doing the same, "We must get back to the house, Carlisle is expecting us" You could tell he was from a different era. Way too nice for a teenager in this day and age, the guys and I all shared glares but followed my sister and the 'Benjamin' Vamp, "Oh and Lexii, Emmett let me watch the Harry Potter films on his portable flip top machine, I must say; they are _fantastic_!" He exclaimed as he tried to slow down a little

"A laptop" She corrected him with a laugh, we were all sniggering at him

"Excuse me?" He looked at her funny, we were almost to the house now; want to know how I could tell? I was almost vomiting from the smell.

"You watched them on a laptop. It's like a portable computer" She explained

"Oh" He had a look of confusion as we stepped onto the Cullen's driveway

"You made it!" Esme was out the door with a plate of cookies for us as we arrived; I grabbed one of the last ones and moaned along with the guys at how good they were!

"For a woman who doesn't eat, you're the perfect cook Mrs C!" I told her with a big toothy chocolate filled grin

"Why thank you Nathan" She smiled brightly at me, "And please, it's Esme"

"Stinker! We missed you!" Some rough looking man called over to Lexii, I didn't know vampires could be rough looking …

"Garrett!" Esme scolded him as a little girl came running over and wrapped her arms around Lexii's waist

"Hey girly, how ya doin'?" She grinned down at the little girl; I take it this was the Renesmee kid?

"Very well thank you, Daddy said you were bringing your friends along. Are these them?" She asked politely, glancing at us behind Lexii. Her eyes looked a little shy and her cheeks flushed

"They are" Lexii nodded, crouching to be on the same eye level, "Do you want to meet them?" She asked the little girl and she nodded. "Don't worry, they aren't big bad wolves like your Uncle Emmett said" The two girls giggled together and Lexii stood, making sure Renesmee moved to in front of my twin

"I'd be careful letting them see her Eddy! They might imprint!" Emmett's booming laugh rounded the corner along with almost every other vampire from the house. It hurt my nose and it hurt my brain. I was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

"Uncle Emmett shush!" Renesmee scowled at him and we all laughed as he sulked behind Carlisle

"Guys this is Nessa, Nessa these are the La Push Wolves." She crouched to Renesmee's level again and pointed to each one of us, "That's Paul – he's a bit grumpy sometimes" She stage whispered to the girl, "That's Sam – he's grumpy _all_ the time" She didn't even bother being quiet this time and had Renesmee giggling, "That one is Collin, that one Brady" Lexii continued to point but this time Renesmee did something odd – she put her hand on Lexii's bare arm and frowned, "No but they look it don't they?" It must have been the gift Lexii had told us about, she could project her thoughts into other people's heads with just a touch

"Yes" Renesmee nodded, her curls bouncing as she did so. She was a pretty little girl, pale skin, her Mom's chocolate brown eyes and her Dad's light auburn hair – it seemed she was a mixture of the two of them but a lot prettier

"That's Ethan and Will" Lexii continued her introductions, "That's Troy – his girlfriend is having a baby too" She nodded and Renesmee's eyes sparkled with joy as she looked at Troy, "That's Dan, that's Seth. He's my Twin brother Nathan – but we all call him Nate." I waved at the little girl and she smiled at me, "We do don't we" Lexii chuckled, that was slightly annoying. "She's my good friend Leah, she's a grumpy pants too" Surprisingly enough Leah smiled and waved at the little girl, "That's Jared and Embry." Renesmee frowned oddly at Embry, "Um - no" Lexii shook her head at the little girl, Edward was chuckling from the crowd of people

"What's so funny?" Embry raised a brow at the sparkly fairy; Edward just shook his head – still laughing

"That one's my best friend Quil and that one-" Lexii started out

"Is Jacob. My Momma told me about you" The little girl interrupted, smiling brightly at the Alpha

"She did, did she?" Paul questioned, sniggering. Quil slapped him upside the head and he soon stopped but Emmett had joined in by now but was laughing much more openly. I'm sure if she could, Bella would be as red as a tomato right now

"I don't understand" Renesmee turned around in Lexii's arms to face her with a frown

"It's okay sweetie, it's complicated adult stuff" Lexii shook her head at the girl, she was quiet for a few seconds and everyone was watching her

"Renesmee" Edward warned her

"But Daddy" She stomped, the girl was close to a temper tantrum, anyone could see that

"Oooo" Emmett was laughing to himself as he watched Edward huff, Bella laugh and Carlisle shuffle us all into the house

"What was it you were troubled about Jacob?" Carlisle asked as we all stood awkwardly in the living room

LPOV

You could tell they were trying to be as relaxed as possible without letting their guard down, to the point where Jared and Paul were using my head as a resting point with their elbows propped up atop of it

"_**What did the kid say to you when you introduced Embry to her?**_" Jared questioned me however still looking ahead and as if he was paying attention to the conversation

"_**She asked if he was going to be my husband**_" I told him and he literally burst into a fit of laughter

"This isn't a laughing matter Jared! This is serious!" Jake was quick to scold him, he was still however laughing his ass off – me now sniggering at the fact that he was getting told off

"He isn't laughing at you Jacob" Edward explained, sharing an amused look with me, "He's laughing at something Lexii said"

"Lexii stop messing around. You were the one who wanted to come up here in the first place." Jake now snapped at me

"What the hell!? I didn't even do anything!" I exclaimed

"You must have done something, stop it." He warned me, "Jared!" He yelled and Jared quickly composed himself, still sniggering as he leaned against my head again

"What did she say?" Emmett burst into the room and grinned at me, great. More people to cause me trouble

"Ne-" Jared started out but I slapped my hand over his mouth

"Aww! Lexii!" Benjamin and Tia – Benjamin's Missus – followed Emmett into the room as they complained

"When Lexii was introducing Renesmee to the pack, Renesmee asked if Embry was going to be Lexii's husband soon" Edward blurted with an amused smile on his face, "She's a little confused of their relationship – as are the rest of us"

"Edward!?" I yelled at him as the whole of the pack begun laughing – minus Embry. I felt my face going beetroot red as I heard laughter all through the house from every vampire around. Emmett had decided it would be fun to have told them all about my relationship problems with Embry, and Renesmee was particularly confused about it all – as Edward so kindly stated.

"Well, Embry, are you getting down on one knee any time soon?" Paul laughed loudly

"Shut the fuck up Paul." Embry snapped at him

"A dollar in the swear jar please!" Renesmee appeared in front of Embry with a jam jar half full with dollar coins, he huffed before dropping another dollar in said jar. She frowned sadly at him and touched his hand, he jumped but watched intently as Renesmee showed him a scene from a few days ago; it was of me babbling on to Benjamin about Embry and how amazing he was. "_She still loves you millions Embry_"

"Thanks Nessa" He ruffled her hair and smiled fondly down at the little girl. She smiled up at him before skipping back off to Rose's room to play Barbie doll again, "What?" He glared at the guys when they gave him funny looks

"Nothing" They shook their heads, none of us understood why but Embry was one of the most annoyed about helping out a 'Mutant Spawn' yet he was being lovely to the little girl. Probably because of what she told him. I watched him – Embry – closely as he and the pack talked with Carlisle, not even trying to hide their disappointment at the fact that Carlisle wanted no fighting. I was glad when it was time to go home. I chose to walk back as a human and let the stench of vampire slowly leave my brain, and was just over the border line when Embry stepped out of the trees

"I still love you millions too" He spoke quietly and watched me as he said it.

"Please, don't Em-" I shook my head at him. Sliding my eyes closed and taking a few deep breaths, I wasn't even shocked when his soft lips touched against mine. What I was shocked about however was the way I reacted. I kissed him back, not just lightly – no. I kissed him so passionately it hurt to even understand. He picked me up by my thighs and pinned me up against a tree as I threaded my hands through his hair

"Embry no, we can't" I started to push him away when his hands slid up my shirt to my bra strap

"We can" He nodded, nudging his face closer to my skin as he kissed my neck

"I don't want to" I shook my head again and he let me push him away again

"But the other day? You saw what the kid showed me didn't you?" He frowned at me, still keeping me up against the tree

"I did, but I'm in a relationship with someone else now. I can't just drop everything because you've decided you want me again. It doesn't work like that in the real world Embry" I told him and he stepped away quickly, I dropped to my feet and used the tree to keep me upright

"I never stopped wanting you Lexii, _never_." He shook his head violently, "You're everything I could ever wish for" I swear I saw a tears pooling

"Then why did you cheat?" I sniffled myself

"I don't know, it was a stupid mistake. I should never have let you go, I shouldn't have listened to Nate and I should–" Nate?

"What did Nate tell you?" I asked quickly, cutting him off

"It's not important" He shook his head

"It fucking is! What did he say?!" I yelled at him, the tears falling freely

"Lexii…" He trailed off, watching me uneasily, "Okay … um, he told me to stay away from you and to let you be happy without me and I'm happy that you're happy Lexii, I just want you to be happy with me!" He rambled

"How dare he say that?!" I yelled breathing heavily, "Who does he think he is?!"

"No! Lexii, he's just looking out for you! He's doing what I should've done" He rushed to hold my shoulders still and stop the vibrations running through my body that wanted me to burst into a fur ball once again

"He has no right warning people like you away from me. _No right_!" I growled, my chest heaving

"Lexii shhh" He wrapped me up in a hug and kissed my head softly, "Shh baby" He began muttering to me in Quileute to calm me

"I'm sorry" I whispered, digging my face further into his chest and hugging him tightly

"Don't you dare apologise. It's me that should be apologising" He told me fiercely, shaking his head atop of mine

"Did you stop finding me attractive?" I muttered quietly

"You are the prettiest creature I have ever laid eyes on; you're so beautiful it pains me to even think otherwise" He replied

"Did you get bored of me then?" I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as I sniffled

"You are my world Miss Lexii Ateara. I could _never_ get bored of you." He shook his head again and squeezed me even tighter

"Then why? I loved you _so _much Embry, why did you betray me like that?" He took a sharp intake of breath before answering

"Past tense?" He breathed

"Embry stop avoiding the question." I snapped at him

"I don't have an answer for you Lexii; I don't know why I did it. She was my ex, she asked me to help her with her car and it kind of spiralled from there" He finally answered

"Could she not have taken it to a garage?" I questioned

"She couldn't afford garage prices Lex"

"Oh okay. I get it. She was paying you in sex!" I exclaimed at him, shoving him away and glaring pointedly at him

"No! No! I would never have done that whilst we were together, Lexii you have to believe me! Lexii please" He grabbed my hand to stop me from walking away from him

"So you didn't actually sleep with her when we were together?" I frowned as I asked, watching him through my eyebrows

"Never." He shook his head quickly

"Okay" I nodded finally, "I believe you. Thank you" I whispered to him and let him pull me in for another big squeeze

* * *

"But Jakey!" Lizzie was whining at him in the hallway, she and the rest of the girls had been whining for the past few months – ever since it was official that the wolves were helping the Cullen's out

"It's something that we have to do Lizzie, I'm sorry baby" He told her softly – we were in Charlie's living room with the pack and the elders waiting for Bella and Renesmee to come over so he could decorate the house. We'd all been roped in to help by Sue but no one was allowed to touch anything till Renesmee was here. Charlie's orders.

"No you don't! You don't _have_ to do anything!" She exclaimed at him, "There's something wrong with you _all_! The Cullens are supposed to be your mortal enemies but as soon as they click their fingers you drop everything and go running! It's not fair Jacob! What about me? What about the rest of the imprints? Have you not even considered us?!" She yelled at him and I shared awkward glances with the rest of the wolves

"You're the reason I'm doing this Liz! I need to keep you safe; having vampires all over Forks isn't keeping you safe!" He exclaimed back

"Bull_shit_ Jacob! You want a fight. We all know it! Have you even considered Emily, Kim or Claire? This is the second time they're going through this! It's fine for Lexii because she's going with you, but it makes me physically sick that I might never see some of you after all this shit is over Jacob! What if I lose you?!" She yelled at him and there was a long silence, I peeked into Lizzie's mind to see that she and Jacob were hugging fiercely. Her mind was completely bursting with worry for him, it made me smile that they were like this after such a short time of being together

"Bella's here!" Emily Y called Charlie, poking her head around the kitchen doorway; she and Sue were baking in there

"Finally!" Paul exclaimed and Rachel slapped him upside the head as Charlie darted to the door

"Bells!" Charlie exclaimed happily as I heard the door flinging open, Jacob and Lizzie came back into the living room as car doors shut and I smelt little Nessa climbing up the porch steps

"Grampa!" She yelled, laughing. The three of them came into the living room, Nessa clinging to her Grandad

"Hey Nessa" Sue smiled fondly at her and she grinned giving her a tight hug

"Dad I can't stay, I have a few errands to run" Bella's new tinkling voice seeped into the room

"You only just got here Bells!" He whined

"I know Dad, I'm sorry" She frowned, sharing a glance with me. I instantly knew where she was going. Alice had disappeared a little while ago and left some clues behind for Bella, Bella had asked me to help her figure some of them out as I could block out vampire gifts – it was all to do with the 'Renesmee war' as the guys had dubbed it

"Do you need some company?" I asked her subtly

"I've got it covered, thanks though" She smiled genuinely at me and I nodded, smiling back, "I don't know how long I'll be, but you guys will be okay won't you?" She checked with Charlie

"We'll be fine won't we Ness" He ruffled his Grandaughter's hair and laughed when she nodded, grinning at her Mom

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then" She smiled at her daughter, kissing her head and pecking Charlie's cheek

"Hey, um Bella!" I called after her, running out to the hallway and catching her at the door, "Are you sure? I mean, I only have to go get my bag and I can come with you"

"I'm fine honest Lexii" She nodded, chuckling

"You don't know what you're walking into Bella, please just let me come with you" I spoke really quietly so the guys couldn't hear me

"I'm a big girl Lex, a vampire girl. I promise you; I'll be fine" She nodded again, smiling at me

"Well, be careful then won't you?" I frowned at her

"I will" She laughed, giving me a quick hug before she got back in her car and drove off towards the bright lights of Seattle.

"What is going on with you?" Nate shot at me, he, Jake, Quil and Paul were stood blocking my way back into the living room

"What do you mean?" I pulled a face at them; they looked like right idiots stood together like that

"You hate Bella" Jake stated

"I don't _hate _Bella!" I exclaimed

"You do Lexii."

"Why are you insisting on going with her?"

"What's this all about?"

"What are you planning?"

"What's going on with you and her?"

"You guys are paranoid" I shook my head, laughing at them and slid past them into the living room where I received odd looks from everyone in here too

"_Do you hate my Momma?_" Nessa's hand grasped mine as she frowned at me

"No! Of course not!" I exclaimed at her, shaking my head quickly

"_Then why did Jacob say you did?_" Her eyebrows knotted in confusion

"_**Look, Nessa, me and your Mom had a few differences when she was still a human … we didn't always see eye to eye. But now things are different**_" I spoke into her mind this time smiling

"Because of me?" She asked

"Because of you" I confirmed, smiling with her as she bounced off towards the Christmas tree Charlie had just brought in


	69. Chapter Sixty Eight

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, I hope that this chapter is enough to stop the angry mob of pitchforks and fire torches?**

**Feedback would be fab! Thank You!**

* * *

LPOV

"How idiotic can you be Jacob?!" I yelled in his face as soon as he'd arrived back through Emily's front door. Everyone had come back to hers from Charlie's for supper before we would go off to our own homes, me to Harvey's, "There must be something mentally wrong with you!"

"What the hell did I do?!" He yelled back at me, I'd waited in the hallway for him, Lizzie, Ethan and Will to come back so he was literally just in the door

"Why would you tell a mentally 6 year old girl that her friend hated the guts of her mother? You actually are insane aren't you?!" I had stepped closer to yell at him

"Hey! Don't you yell at him! You're the one who's been acting all fucking weird the past few weeks! It's like the fucking leeches have taken you in and poisoned you or something!" Lizzie screamed at me

"Don't talk about them like that Lizzie. They're my _friends_!" I spoke through gritted teeth

"Your friends? Lexii they're our mortal fucking enemies!" Jake yelled at me

"Then why do you insist on us helping them every time they click their damn fingers?! It was your fault that all of these idiots-" I gestured to the people in the house, a few of them had come to stand in doorways to keep an eye on us, "-fought with the Cullens to kill off some _mortal enemies_. It was your fault that Seth fought with one of these _mortal enemies_ almost getting himself killed. It was your fault that _you _had half your fucking body crushed to pieces, fighting _mortal enemies._ One that I told you not to help in because I saw what would happen in my first ever vision!" I yelled from the top of my lungs at him

"That was for the safety of the Quileute people Lexii and you know that!" He yelled back at me

"You almost _died _Jacob. For Christ's sakes if it wasn't for our _mortal enemies_ then none of us would even be here right now! Leah and Sam would've run off to get married and the rest of us would still be ignoring each other in the halls of high school! One that I wouldn't even be at because I would probably still be at Neah Bay, at my _home _still brother-less and dating my imprints fucking cousin!" I screamed at him

"Lexii" My twin's voice warned from somewhere behind me

"And you wonder why she's on the crazy list" Emily W muttered from the living room

"I swear to god Nathan-" I started out but was cut off by Jared's face appearing in front of me and his hand covering my mouth

"Lexii, shhh" He spoke calmly and I finally realised I was shaking like mad

"How can I '_shhh_' Jared?! You have no idea what is even running through my mind right now." I snapped at him

"No but I can hazard a guess" He raised his eyebrows

"They have helped me Jared! You know they have! None of them understand!" I exclaimed at him

"That isn't their fault Lexii" He shook his head slowly, staring me down

"I can't do this! I can't Jared, I just can't!" The speed I was breathing at was actually unbelievable; I don't think I was even taking any air in.

"What the actual fuck is happening right now?" One of the guys asked, I couldn't answer him. I couldn't breathe.

"She can't breathe. She's having an asthma attack. Did she bring her inhaler out?" Jared asked someone over my head

"P-p-p-po" I was breathing so heavily right now that I was scaring myself

"Pocket?" He suggested and I felt a pair of small feminine hands checking all of the pockets of my cargo shorts, finally bringing the blue inhaler to my hand. I blew out a huge breath and took a new one as I pushed the button of my medicine

"Jar-I can't-" I cut myself off with taking another big breath and inhaling with my medicine, I was finally slowing down my breaths

"You've got to take her to Harvey's. The last time this happened she almost had a full on panic attack" It was Kim who had found my inhaler, she was rubbing circles into my back soothingly

"This is my entire fault" I was still breathing heavily, "_My entire_ fault" I stomped

"Hunnie no, this isn't your fault at all" Kim cooed at me, still rubbing circles into my back

"Shhhh" I was pulled into Jared's chest as he hugged me tightly

"At least it's not me you're snotting all over this time huh?" Paul came up behind me trying to make a joke

"You're telling me that this has actually happened before? She's had a mental breakdown and you didn't even tell me?!" Embry yelled at them

"It's none of your damn business, _Call_." Paul spat and I cried harder into Jared's chest

"It is my business _Walker_. She's _my _imprint!" Embry yelled back as I sniffled

"Shh it's okay sweetie" Kim cooed into my ear softly

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you cheated on her!" Jared yelled and a whole new round of sobs came tumbling out of my mouth

"Kimmy I can't do this" I told her quietly, she had her head propped against Jared's arm so that she could most probably watch me sadly

"I know hunnie, I know" She cooed, stroking my hair

"But you don't. None of you know!" I sobbed, "None of you know what I feel like! None!" I squeaked like a little girl

"What's going on with her?" Jacob asked authoritatively, obviously not talking to me

"She's going through some stuff and she's not really handling it well" Paul explained

"Why don't I know about it?" Embry snapped

"Because you aren't her boyfriend anymore" Jared stated easily

"You aren't her boyfriend either but you seem to know." Embry replied bitchily, I didn't want to listen to this anymore

"That's because I'm her friend. Friend's tell each other things." Jared growled

"Yea well I'm a little more important than you are-"

"I don't want to listen to this pathetic bitchiness. Just shut up would you?!" I pulled out of Jared's hug to croak at Embry, using the bottom of my shirt to wipe my gross nose

"Lexii, babe what's going on with you?" He asked me softly, frowning sadly

"_Don't_ call me _babe_" I almost spat at him, I was glaring like hell

"I'm sorry okay? Please just tell me what's going on with you, I want to help you" He stepped forwards and I took a step back, hitting Jared's chest with my back. He grabbed my shoulders quickly to stop me from stumbling

"Somehow I don't think she wants your help Embry." Jared stated the obvious

"Somehow I don't think I want your opinion Jared." Embry glared back

"Just shut up would you?! You're being pathetic! It's none of your damn business okay?! Kim doesn't fucking go on about it! Rachel doesn't go on about it! You know why? Because it isn't their damn business!" I yelled at him, "No offence Kim" I added as a side note

"I think we should take you to Harvey's right about now" Nate came pushing past Embry's blank expression to grab my arm

"I'm not a child Nathan" I snapped at him, yanking my arm out of his hold

"Well your damn acting like it" He snapped back as I slammed the door behind me

"Sorry Emily!" I yelled to her, jumping in the car

"You're an idiot, you know that?" He told me as soon as he'd started up off the drive

"I'm sorry okay? I can't help but make a tit out of myself in front of those people; they just make me so angry!" I huffed

"Well you need to stop because they're going to figure something out sooner or later. You know that right?" He questioned

"I don't need a lecture right now Nathan" I grumbled, routing in the glove compartment for a make-up wipe to clean off my face. I knew it would be pointless, Harvey would know and I'd have to explain my whole breakdown to him

LPOV

"Momma?!" I burst through my front door and ran into the kitchen, laughing as I ran past the pack in the living room, "Momma!" I yelled her again as I had to stop myself from falling over on the kitchen floor

"What's up sweetie?" She smiled up from her papers; she was sat with the imprints and the pack Moms planning Christmas dinner. I think everyone had tried to forget everything I said yesterday

"Can we squeeze an extra 4 in for Christmas dinner?" I asked her sweetly

"4? Why 4?" She asked looking at me oddly before smirking, "Yes, we can Lexii" She chuckled, writing something down quickly as Harvey burst into the house after me

"Holy fucking shit Lex! How can you run so fucking fast for so long and not even be out of bloody breath! Damn you girl!" He exclaimed at me, bending over to catch his breath in the kitchen doorway, I just laughed at him, giggling like mad when he stood up straight and realised who was also in the kitchen. His eyes literally popped out of his head, "Oh-my god. Sorry-sorry for my language" He stumbled over his words in the rush to get them out, "You-you- hang on" He held up a finger to the women at the table who were also giggling at him, so he could catch his breath better, "Right. You don't have to add any more people onto Christmas dinner; I know you're already cooking for half the res-"

"You aren't having Chinese take-out on Christmas day" I cut him off, slapping his arm lightly

"It's fine Harvey, honestly. 4 extra people aren't going to change the plans too dramatically" Mom chuckled at him

"4?" He questioned looking between me and the table of girls

"Well yea. I'm not going to let your Dad, Maddie and Caleb have Chinese take-out on Christmas either." I shook my head at him

"You make it sound like a bad thing! Any form of take-out is a treat with my health freak Dad!" He exclaimed at me, laughing

"You won't be having take-out on Christmas day, Harvey" My Dad walked past us in the doorway to grab a beer from the fridge, slapping Harvey's shoulder in that weird manly gesture thing they did

"It'll give us a chance to meet your family, Harvey" Mom grinned

"Oh god, you don't want to" Harvey laughed, following Dad back into the living room when he tempted him with a bottle of beer and the game

"I like him Lexii" Sue nodded, smiling brightly at me, "Nice and polite"

"He's a good'n" Mom nodded, the girls all agreed

"What are his flatmates doing for Christmas?" Emily asked worriedly, I gestured for her to hold on a second

"Harv!" I hung around the doorframe to call my boyfriend who was conveniently sat on the closest sofa to the kitchen

"Yea?" He questioned, getting back up to come over and answer me

"What are Fin and Ste doing for Christmas?" I checked with him, smiling when he pecked my lips softly

"I'm not barging into your house with yet more people Lex, especially on Christmas day" He shook his head at me and the girls all cooed

"What are they doing Harvey?" Sue asked him

"Fin's going to his parent's house and Ste's going to his girlfriend's place, Ma'am" He answered quickly, nodding and smiling softly at her

"Are you sure?" Kim slitted her eyes at him

"100%" He nodded quickly

"You can go away again now" I poked my tongue out at him

"You really know how to treat a guy don't you?" He laughed at me, hugging my waist loosely

"I try" I winked at him

"At least it's better than; 'I just want my boyfriend to fuck me, Then I'll be happy'" He laughed and pecked my lips again before going to sit back on the sofa, his coat flung over the back of said spot

"You two are so cute" Rachel grinned at me

"Oh I know" I winked at him, "Come on babe, time to go" I called to Harvey as I picked his coat up and gestured for him to leave

"No way. I've gone into every shop possible with you today and you made me run here all the way from my apartment. At least let me watch the game before we go out again." He shook his head at me and the guys all laughed at him

"I suppose so" I poked my tongue out at him and he grinned at me, I decided to put his coat in the closet in the hallway and run upstairs to change into a pair of comfortable sweats before joining the guys in the living room myself.

"I best be getting off" Harvey went to stand up, everyone had already gone home by now. It was just after 12 and it was just me, my parents, Nate, Emily and obviously Harvey left

"Oh you might as well stay over! What's the point in going home now?!" My Dad was a little drunk as he shouted on his way up to bed; Mom was guiding him the direction to go in, "We should have another drink!"

"No! We shouldn't!" Mom exclaimed at him as Harvey looked down at me worriedly; he'd never stayed over before … I always went to his place

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to" I told him quietly

"Is it okay with you?" He asked softly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

I nodded at him, getting up, "I want to go to bed now though, I'm sleepy" I stretched and yawned right on cue

"Come on then beautiful" He grinned at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him till we reached my bedroom, letting me go so I could change into my PJs and climb into bed. He quickly joined me and I curled myself around him before falling into a nice deep sleep

NPOV

"It's like looking at a completely different person" I mused, a few members of the pack were sat in my kitchen early hours in the morning. They were talking about Harvey and how much Embry hates his guts

"What do you mean?" Quil asked

"He's really different around the pack" I nodded

"I know exactly what you mean! In high school he was a shitbag, when he's with me and Jare he acts like one of the lads but when he's with Lexii's parents or around anyone close to Lexii he's really … nice" Paul explained oddly, although I understood what he meant

"That's called being polite" Emily rolled her eyes at us, she was not happy about being woken up by us all laughing and joking

"Boyfriends tend to do that around their Girlfriends parents" Jared laughed

"Yea but this is over the top. I mean, sucking up to her parents like that?" Collin shook his head laughing

"That's what happens when you're in love idiot. You keep on the good side of the family and friends because the most important thing to a girl is that she knows her family like who she's dating, that they approve." Emily stated, sipping her coffee sleepily

"Don't be ridiculous" Dan shook his head

"Why do you think Embry is out of the picture? Her Dad hates him, her Mom is unbelievably pissed with him, even you lot have a part of you that hates him. Just look what he's done to her!" She exclaimed exasperatedly

"Harvey's good for her" I decided, nodding

"You have a biased opinion" Collin stated

"And you don't know what he's like with her." I shot back as we heard movement from upstairs and a few murmurs

"He acts like an imprinter" Jared nodded with a smile

"But he isn't." Collin stated

"You really don't like him do you?" Paul questioned

"Lexii put the damn coat on; you'll catch a death going outside in this weather." Harvey's voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs and Paul, Jared and I raised our eyebrows at Collin and Dan

"Fine!" She huffed and the next thing we know, she's stomping into the kitchen with a huge parka on and Harvey's following her, laughing with an equally as big coat

"Morning" He smiled at us

"Morning" I nodded back

"What's up with her?" Jared laughed as she slammed cupboard doors

"I said to her, if she wants to walk to Wal*Mart to buy chocolate at 7am, then she has to wear a coat." He shrugged easily, laughing

"Well we don't have to go out if I can find some, do we?" She poked her tongue out at him and I shook my head, laughing

"You're going to walk to Wal*Mart with her? Right now?" Collin raised his eyebrows at him

"Well I'm not going to let her walk on her own am I?" He looked at him like he was an idiot

"Look!" Lexii exclaimed, grinning at Harvey with a share bar of chocolate in her hands

"I'm not even surprised that you have one of those hidden in this house" He shook his head at her

"Oh shush" She bounded up to him, kissed his lips quickly and grabbed his hand to drag him to the back door, "It's snowing!" She exclaimed happily

"Oh the joys" Harvey stated sarcastically, opening the door from behind her and picking her up by her waist to carry her to the porch steps – she didn't have any shoes on, "Why don't you just wear shoes like a normal person?" He questioned her as he came back to shut the back door

"Sorry, what?" I looked to Collin with a slightly cocky expression and smirked when he rolled his eyes

"Oh shut up." He shook his head at me

"Even you have to admit that they're cute together, Collin" Emily rolled her eyes herself as she got up to look out of the window at the two of them, "Awww!" She exclaimed, cooing outside

"What is it?" I asked as we all got up to look out of the window

"Awww you so cute!" Lexii cooed at him as he finished off writing 'I love you Lexii' in the snow with his feet

"Thanks babe" He laughed at her puffing away at a cigarette, grinning overly at us when he realised we were stood there

"That's sickly" Paul shook his head, laughing when Harvey caught Lexii's face and kissed her passionately. I decided to move away from the window at that point along with the rest of the guys, Emily climbing straight into my lap and cuddling into my chest

"Seriously, what is wrong with shoes?" Harvey complained and I turned my head to see him carrying Lexii back into the house on his back, her with her arms loosely wrapped around his neck and him holding onto her thighs to stop her from falling

"They hurt my feet if I don't have socks on" She stated easily, swinging her feet happily

"Why don't you put socks on then?" Dan asked cockily

"I can't have sex with socks on Dan, come on now!" She joked loudly

"Excuse me?!" I whipped my head to glare momentarily at the two of them. Damn disgusting dicks having sex when I'm in the next room!

"We didn't have sex last night" Harvey shook his head and Lexii mouthed 'He's lying' "Lexii, I will drop you" Harvey stated and her eyes went wide before she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, "That's what I thought"

"What were you guys talking about then? Before we came downstairs" Lexii checked as Harvey sat her on the countertop and started making them some coco and toast

"Nothing particularly interesting" Emily stated from my lap and I raised my eyebrows at Collin and Dan with a smirk, "These idiots woke me up with their loud laughing"

"That's what woke me up too" Harvey agreed, laughing

"Really?" Lexii asked

"Yea but then your snores covered up their laughing" He joked with her, kissing her softly

"I don't snore!" She kicked him

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"Do too"

"Guys, do I snore?" She asked quickly

"Yes." We collectively spoke in the positive and she huffed, cussing us out in her mutterings

LPOV

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" I was running down the stairs as quickly as I could with Nate following close behind, it was Christmas day and the whole pack were in the house, we'd done secret Santa, we'd opened presents from family and we were waiting for dinner

"What's wrong?!" She exclaimed from the kitchen, rushing into the living room

"Nathan said I was fat!" I whined

"I did not! Mom she's over reacting!" He yelled as everyone in the living room laughed at us

"Oh don't be ridiculous! I thought it was something serious!" Mom huffed, spinning on her heel and going back to her busy kitchen

"I'm not fat!" I spun on my own heel and shoved my brother harshly

"I never said you were! I merely stated that the shirts you wear as PJs used to be bigger on you." He stated, looking obviously at me

"So you _are _saying that I got fat." I glared at him

"It's impossible for you to get fat Lexii, now shut up because we can't hear the game." Paul yelled at me

"_I_ know that. But obviously Nathan doesn't." I continued to glare at him

"I didn't say you got fat Lexii!" He exclaimed

"There could be a number of reasons why your bed shirts look smaller on you Lexii, stop worrying" Emily Y told me kindly, squeezing past me to get to the living room

"Like what?!" Nate exclaimed and I kicked his leg forcedly

"Her boobs could have grown; she might be washing her clothes on too hot of a wash, anything. There's no need to be mean Nathan." Emily scolded him and I smirked at him and shoved him again as I found a seat around the crowded TV

"I wasn't being- I'm just going to shut up." He exclaimed, huffing and joined us around the TV

"That's the best idea you've had all day!" Pa exclaimed, chuckling with the

rest of the lads

"Shouldn't you be helping cook?" Brady questioned me, raising an eyebrow

"Shouldn't you be keeping your mouth shut rather than insulting an angry, hormonal werewolf?" Leah snapped at him

"I'm not hormonal!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around

"Anyone home?!" A deep masculine voice called from the front door and I automatically brightened, jumping up and running to the front of the house as the people in the living room laughed at me

"Papa P!" I beamed, hugging him quickly and kissing his cheek

"Hey Chick! Merry Christmas" He boomed, hugging me back, "The kids are just coming" He nodded behind him

"Mom!" I yelled her but she was already walking into the hallway from the kitchen, "Mom this is Harvey's Dad, Mr Peters"

"Gareth, please" He smiled fondly at my Mom, kissing her hand politely

"Hi Gareth, I'm Jo. Lexii's Mom" She smiled back as Dad joined us, "And this is my husband Lucas" She introduced Dad

"Lucas! Of course!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly

"Gareth! How are you buddy?" The two of them 'bro hugged' which was funny to see old people doing as Mom and I shared a confused look, "Gareth is my number 1 customer at the garage" Dad explained quickly

"Oh!" Mom and I nodded in understanding, laughing

"Well come inside, you'll catch your death stood here!" Mom ushered him in as Caleb came running up the drive

"Hi Lexii's Mom!" He threw his arms around her in a tight hug and she laughed, hugging him back

"Sorry about Caleb, he gets very excited about Christmas" Gareth explained

"No worries, hi Caleb" Mom ruffled his hair with a smile

"Hi" He beamed, "Hi Lucas!" He waved his hand madly at my Dad

"Hiya Mate" Dad laughed, ruffling his hair too

"Shall we see what treats we've got in the kitchen for you?" Mom asked Caleb and he nodded wildly, taking her hand and following her to the kitchen

"Come sit down Gareth, Lexii will help the other two" Dad gestured the older man to go through to the living room, "Bloody hell! What's that for!" Dad's eyes popped out as he looked out the front door, I moved to look out there too. Maddie was carrying 4 boxes of booze and peeping round the side of them so she could see as they stacked higher than her head, Harvey following with 3 bigger boxes stacked just as high

"Well I felt bad about just coming to the house so I thought I'd bring a bottle of wine or something, then Harvey told me how many people you were hosting for so I thought a few crates would suffice" He chuckled, heartily and I guided Maddie to the kitchen

"What's all this for?!" Sue exclaimed, shocked as we walked into the kitchen

"My Dad thought it would be better than just one bottle" Harvey explained, chucking at the girls faces

"He's a very generous man" I added

"Clearly!" Mom's eyes popped out of their sockets when she looked over

"Where should we put them?" Maddie asked weakly, they were probably hurting her arms by now

"Um, just put them down on the floor sweetie, we'll get one of the boys to take them out to the garage" Maddie gladly took Emily's advice as Mom called for Nathan to come and shift the boxes

"Fucking hell" He breathed as he stepped into the kitchen

"Nathan!" Mom scolded him, pointing towards Caleb with his huge bowl of ice cream with every sugary topping you could think of

"Sorry" He rolled his eyes and easily picked up the boxes, carrying them out to the garage with Harvey just behind

"He is gorgeous." Maddie breathed matter of factly, watching my brother's ass as he left the room

"He's also my brother and he's taken." I chuckled at her and she blushed madly

"You wait till you see who's in there" Sue winked at her, gesturing to the living room and Maddie's eyes brightened

"Grab me 6 beers from the kitchen princess!" Dad yelled into the kitchen and I did as asked, Maddie going just before me with a can of lemonade for herself. She stopped dead in the doorway and squeaked quietly

"Told you so!" Sue called with a chuckle, I laughed at Maddie as I side stepped around her, her face the colour of Santa's suit. The wolf boys were all sniggering but kept their eyes on the TV screen as the 4 guys who were finished with their own drinks held their hands up for new ones. I gave the other 2 to Dad and Gareth assuming Dad had already introduced him to everyone else

"Everyone this is Maddie" I introduced her and told her the names of everyone in the room, her blush still a brilliant shade of red as she squeaked a "Hi" They all replied politely but got back to the game quickly and Maddie scurried back to the kitchen

"Have you got everything out of the car Mads?" Harvey asked her, finally coming to give me a hello kiss, "Merry Christmas, baby" He grinned at me

"Merry Christmas" I grinned back at him and hugged him tightly

"There's more!?" She whined

"Only the bags" He nodded and she huffed

"Don't worry Maddie, we'll get them" I told her, smiling softly and grabbed Harvey's hand to pull him back out into the cold

"I love you baby" Harvey pulled me close into his side as we ventured up to the car

"I love you too" I grinned up at him, giggling when he tickled my side and opened the trunk, "Nate said I was fat" I grumbled at him and he sat on the edge of the car to frown at me

"You aren't fat" He shook his head at me and I explained what had been said before his Dad knocked on the front door

"Your boobs are looking bigger than they used to be" He nodded, pulling me closer to kiss my collar bone softly, "They feel it too" He winked, squeezing them lightly

"So I'm not fat?" I checked with him, frowning

"No" He shook his head quickly, squeezing my boobs again, "Just checking!" He exclaimed at the raising of my eyebrows, still not moving his hands

"My parents are only in that house Babe" I chuckled at him

"I know but it feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" He whined, pulling me close and wrapping his arms around my waist tightly

"Doesn't mean you can grope me outside my parents' house" I shook my head at him, giggling and screeching when he tickled my sides and kissed me deeply

"They can't see" He winked, causing me to giggle again

"Come on you two! You're letting all the cold into the house!" Kimmy yelled from the front door and he laughed out loud

"We'll be in now!" I called back to her and wriggled out of Harvey's grasp as he picked up the few gift bags and the back pack that were in the trunk, "Jared proposed to her this morning" I informed him as I shut the trunk and locked the car as he had the bags in his hands

"Finally! I swear those two should've been together since Kindergarden!" He exclaimed, laughing

"Hurry up!" Kim laughed at us, holding the door open and quickly shutting it behind us

"Congrats Kimmy" He grinned at her and she looked at him confused before realising and blushing

"Thanks" She smiled brightly, hugging Harvey back as he wrapped his bag cluttered arms around her

"Let me see then" He told her and she happily pulled her washing up glove off to show off her diamond

"Kudos to Paul and myself, he was very undecided" I laughed with Kim, both Paul and I had said this to everyone who saw the ring

"Good decision, it's beautiful Kim. You'll be a great housewife" He winked at her, laughing as she scurried back into the kitchen

"What are the bags even for?" I asked Harvey as I pulled his snow boots off and threw them into the cupboard along with mine

"Well this one is yours from me" He handed me the biggest of the four gift bags

"Oh goodie" I grinned, pecking his lips

"This one is for your parents from me, and these two I have been ordered to give to Caleb to hand out" He explained and I wrapped my arms around his waist as we walked back into the kitchen. Maddie, Claire and Evie had joined Caleb with their own bowls of ice cream, most of it around their faces

"Oh you didn't have to do that!" Mom cooed at Harvey, giving him a big hug, "If you don't mind, I'll open it when dinners over and out of the way"

"That's fine" He grinned shaking his head at her and Caleb jumped out of his seat to get the two bags from Harvey, running into the living room with them. Harvey tugged me to stand in view of the living room through the door and we watched as Caleb stopped in front of my Dad

"Lucas! This is for you and Jojo but Jojo said you're not allowed to open it till after dinner!" He exclaimed happily, ice cream all over his face

"Aww thanks buddy" Dad chuckled, ruffling his hair

"You're welcome!" He grinned, bounding back to the kitchen and stopping in front of me, "Merry Christmas Lexii!" He exclaimed and handed me the other bag

"Aww C-Bear!" I laughed at him, sitting with him on the floor

"Open it!" He exclaimed at me and I took the bag from him to find a card, 1 well wrapped present and another badly wrapped present – I think Caleb might have insisted on wrapping that one, "Hurry!" He huffed as I pulled the well wrapped box out and undid it, perfume; a large bottle of Vivienne Westwood 'Naughty Alice'. I looked up and raised an eyebrow at Maddie

"Smell it! It's good!" She nodded wildly with a grin so I ignored Caleb's huff as I undid the plastic sheeting and sprayed it onto my arm and sniffed, it _was_ good!

"What do you think?" I asked Caleb and he grabbed my hand to smell my wrist

"Eww! It smells like girl!" He exclaimed

"Well I am a girl!" I exclaimed back as the girls in the kitchen laughed at him

"Open that one now!" He exclaimed, batting my hands away and pointing into the bag again

"Okay, okay!" I laughed, placing the perfume back in the box for safe keeping and handed it to Harvey who had sat down beside me so I could open the other one

"I picked this one" Caleb grinned at me as I ripped the paper open

"Aww! He's so cute!" I exclaimed, it was a little plush puppy dog with a patch over his left eye and a pale coloured fur

"And he goes in the microwave so he's all warm!" He exclaimed giddy

"Do you have one of these too?" I asked him and he grinned, nodding wildly, "What should I call him?"

"Caleb!" He exclaimed again

"Caleb? That's a rubbish name!" I laughed with Harvey

"No its not!" He huffed at me

"Okay, I'll call him Caleb" I smiled at the little boy, "Thanks mate" I kissed his cheek quickly and he jumped up to sit back and eat his ice cream, Mom had filled his bowl up again, "Thanks Mads" I got up to thank her with a hug

"When are gonna open that one?" Claire asked, pointing to the bag at the end of the breakfast bar

"Soon, I have to go get Harvey's first!" I told her, ruffling her hair

"Well go on then, you can't leave the poor lad waiting!" Sue hurried me along and I laughed at her as I gestured for Harvey to follow me, I picked up my gift bag from him and handed him his own once we got to my bedroom

"Thank you baby" He pecked my lips softly as the two of us sat on my bed, cross legged and opposite each other, "You go first" He nodded towards me and I pulled out a box from the gift bag, the only thing in there and opened it to find smaller boxes and items wrapped up in tissue paper, "I can't deal with wrapping paper okay?!" He laughed at the expression I pulled at him

"Okay" I nodded, laughing and opening each little item, "Thank you babe!" I exclaimed at him, jumping him in a hug, he'd gotten me; a butterfly chained silver bracelet with purple coatings and a matching necklace, a Christmas patterned onsie, a iPhone case in the shape of Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) the ears popped out and everything! And the last thing that was in the bottom of the box? A purple laced matching bra and panties. I'm sure that one was for his benefit

"I thought you'd like it" He winked at me

"Now you have to open yours!" I nudged his shoulder again and again

"Okay, okay!" He laughed, bringing the presents out of the bag; a smart Hollister shirt, a brand new watch – he kept complaining about his work watch being the only one he has – a set of new boxers and the La Push Wolves Soccer shirt, "You, my dear. Are a dream." He grinned at me, kissing me softly

"Are you two going to be sociable today or what?!" Paul yelled up the stairs at us

"We'll be down in a minute!" Harvey called down, peppering my face with kisses, causing me to giggle insanely

"Make sure you're being safe!" Paul yelled back, everyone in the house including myself and Harvey scolding him, his booming laughter filtering all over said house

"I love you" Harvey stated

"I love you too" I grinned, kissing him again

"We better go downstairs" He pecked my lips again

"Let me put this back in the box so I can show my Mom" I told him quickly, placing my presents back in the box and taking it with me as he followed me back down the stairs

"You are being safe aren't you?" Sue asked as we came back into the kitchen, she was going to the living room

"Sue!" I exclaimed, but nodded anyway. She laughed at me, grinning cheekily, "Momma look!" I sat in the empty breakfast bar stool; the kids must have gone to sit in the living room again

"What is it?" She huffed at me; I'd been annoying her too much today I think

"Look what Harvey got me!" I told her with a grin and she smiled, coming over to have a look

"Oh this is pretty! And they match! Oh you could wear these with that black dress for new year!" She gushed about the jewellery

"That's what I was thinking" I nodded to her, smiling as Kim and Emily Y came over to see what it was

"These. Are. Gorgeous." Kimmy stated, pulling out the lace bra from the bottom of the box

"I know right!" I brought out the matching panties to go with them

"Are we having a purple phase here Lex?" Mom chuckled; even the onsie was mainly purples

"My girl looks gorgeous in purple" Harvey hugged me tightly from behind and kissed my neck softly

"Aww!" The two girls cooed

"In all fairness Harvey, you think these'd look better on the bedroom floor don't you." My Mom raised her eyebrows at my boyfriend

"Mom!" I exclaimed at her as Kimmy and Emily burst out laughing

"I'm right though aren't I? I am, aren't I?" She asked, laughing herself

"You are, yes" He nodded at her and I elbowed him in the gut, he just laughed at me

"At least he's honest" Emily chuckled, "But seriously, these are gorgeous. Why do you have such good taste? You're a man!" She exclaimed the last bit, still laughing

"I have to admit, Ste's girlfriend helped. It was between three and she said Lexii would like these better" He confessed, kissing my cheek sweetly

"I think you made a good decision" Kimmy stated and Emily and Mom nodded in agreement

"I'll have to thank her for that then" I turned in his arms, chuckling at him

"Is dinner almost ready?" Nate whined, stomping into the kitchen, dragging Emily along with him, "I do not need to see those." He took one glance at the underwear and slapped his hand over his eyes, we all laughed at him as I put them back into the box

"They're gone Nate!" I called to him, still laughing

"Good. Momma is the food almost done?" He asked again

"Almost" She nodded, ruffling his hair, "Can you get everyone to come and sit at the table please?" He nodded wildly and the wolves had already got everyone to come into the kitchen as the words left my Mom's mouth

"It smells so good, Jo!" Seth exclaimed happily as the pack and their families all sat around the kitchen table. We'd moved the breakfast bar over so that we could fit extra dining room tables into the place, the chairs were all odd matches from everyone's houses and the decorations had all been ordered from Port Angeles as soon as Mom knew how many were going to be here – the place markings had all been switched around by Caleb, Claire and Evie so no one was where Mom and Sue had planned. I was a little worried because they'd moved Harvey to sit next to Embry and Grampa Danny was to sit the other side of Harvey, Embry then being opposite me

"Kids! We spent hours on the seating arrangements!" Mom whined

"You did it wrong" Caleb shrugged easily, climbing into his seat next to me

"Caleb!" Graeme and Harvey scolded him at the same time

"What?!" He grinned innocently at his big brother and his Dad as everyone else found their seats

"It's okay, no worries" Mom quickly told Graeme who looked ready to skull drag Caleb out of the house

"Another word Caleb …" He warned his son and we all sniggered at the fact that he was getting told off already

"No one touches anything till everything is on the table. You hear me?" Mom warned as her, Sue, Emily Y and Kim placed everything out onto the extended table

"Are you visiting your Mom tomorrow then dear Caleb?" Sue asked the little boy sat next to me as we all plated up, I was surprised that Caleb had plied his plate with everything vegetable. He looked up from his plate to watch Sue with a troubled gaze

"C" He looked over to his big brother when Harvey caught his attention, they shared a look before Harvey nodded at him with a small smile. Caleb frowned at him for a second and looked back down at his dinner

"I didn't mean to cause any-" Sue started out

"No you didn't, honest" Graeme cut her off quickly, everyone was sharing sort of awkward glances other than Maddie. She was just always pissed off when someone even mentioned her Mother

"We don't see the evil over Christmas" Caleb quickly looked back up at Sue and shook his head wildly

"We don't see the evil ever." Maddie stated more to herself than anything but we all heard it – Caleb had so kindly sat her right in between Collin and Brady, they weren't even subtle with their attraction to her. Men.

"The evil?" Charlie asked with a chuckle

"She doesn't have the right to be called 'Mom'" Maddie stated loudly again, I wasn't sure if she knew she was doing it or not because she continued to pile her plate and eat it as if she was talking to herself in her head

"Mads" Harvey threw a pea at her

"What? She's never been a Mother to him and you know it!" She glared, Graeme shook his head huffing

"Now isn't the time" Harvey shot back at her

"This is why we have take-out on Christmas day, you know?" Caleb stated brightly, the smile on his face as he ate his third Brussell sprout was way too big for a kid of his age, "Because Maddie likes take-out food a lot so she doesn't get pissed off about the evil being a rubbish Mom" He stated nonchalantly and the whole table erupted into laughter at his choice of words and his decision of when to interject

"Is that so?" Steph asked him, laughing

"Yep!" He nodded wildly, "Take-out is a treat and she said when she's big and doesn't live with us anymore she's going to get fat on take-out food" He grinned at his bigger sister. Her face just went beetroot red and she seemed to shrink into her chair as Caleb once again had the whole table laughing at his sister's expense

"She went through a phase of being obsessed with ketchup when she was 8 and decided that she wanted to be a vampire because she thought they ate ketchup rather than blood" Graeme added and it oddly had the guys laughing

"Or when she was 5-" Harvey started out

"Why don't we talk about your childhood Harvey? When you ate the whole contents of the fridge when you were 12 because Uncle Darren told you it was broken. Crying because Dad wouldn't let you have a McDonalds party. Playing hide and seek with a bunch of random kids in the PA Mall" She listed, watching her brother with a cocky expression

"They weren't embarrassing. Running around the house in your underdress because you hated the actual dress is." He stated and she glared at him

"It's Christmas not war of the childhoods, shush." Dad waved at the two of them to shut them up

"I think I recall a certain trio running around first beach butt naked one summer because they couldn't have any ice cream" Pa chuckled to himself, looking obviously at Nathan, Quil and I

"Everyone makes mistakes, let's move on." Nate stated quickly

"No, no, no! What's this?!" Sammy's eyes bugged out in excitement as he looked at me, sniggering to himself

"They were throwing a paddy because they missed the ice cream van" Auntie Nicky nodded, remembering

"And your Uncle Jason had to run after the van so you wouldn't catch your death in the cold weather" Mom joined in

"I don't like this family anymore." Quil stated, shaking his head. Nathan and I agreed

"I think I need a drink" I decided, almost everyone said they'd have one too if I was getting up

"Daddy" Maddie's innocent voice and the puppy dog look came out, he shook his head, "Aww please Dad! It's Christmas!" He shook his head again, "But they're 15 and they've been drinking beer all morning!" She gestured first to Brady and then to Collin

"Fine. One glass." Graeme finally gave in

"Thanks Daddy" She grinned at him

"What will it be my sweet Maddie?" I asked, handing out drinks I'd just poured

"Vodka and red bull please" She nodded at me

"No" Her Dad stated, everyone laughed

"Brass Monkey"

"No"

"Black Russian"

"No"

"Long Island iced tea"

"No"

"Rainbow"

"No"

"What the hell Dad?!" She complained, we all laughed. Hard.

"You aren't drinking vodka" He shook his head at her

"What do you expect me to drink then?" She grumbled

"I don't know, Smirnoff Ice? WKD?" He suggested

"Alco pops?!" She exclaimed

"Yes." He nodded once

"No way." She shook her head once

"I'll just surprise you" I nodded at her winking before turning back to the fridge and mixing up a tumbler of alcohol, "Try that." I told her, sitting back down and continuing my dinner

"That's good! What is it?" She asked, drinking more before continuing her own meal

"Sex on acid" I admitted, chuckling at the reaction of the older people around the table

"Lexii?!" Harvey exclaimed at me

"Yea babe?" I grinned at him

"You can't give my baby sister that!" He shook his head quickly

"What is it?" Graeme asked quickly

"Jagermeister, melon liqueur, blackberry liqueur, pineapple juice and cranberry juice" Paul explained, laughing hard at Graeme's reaction

"You aren't having any more of those." He stated, glancing a glare in my direction

"I'll make you a different one next time" I winked at her, the two of us laughing


	70. Chapter Sixty Nine

LPOV

Dinner was over a long while after the first course was brought out, because there were so many of us we had to wait a little while for all of the desserts to be finished and Mom being Mom had to have each and every one of them perfect. Everyone stayed sat around the table for ages too and Me, Nate, Quil, Harvey and Sammy cleaned up the table, loading the dishwasher, washing some of it by hand. We had a little line going on and it was all done pretty quickly. I was quite proud. Once we were done those of us who had gotten onsies for Christmas had put them on to sit around and watch TV in, Caleb and I had spent ages taking daft pictures on Graeme's iPad, Sam, Harvey and Maddie in some of them. I'd set the one of Caleb and I making cute funny faces as his wallpaper and he was yet to realise, probably because Caleb was playing games on it.

"Dad the battery died!" Caleb exclaimed, leaving the iPad on the coffee table and dragging me into the kitchen with him where Claire, Evie, Quil, Harvey, Sammy and Nathan were playing what looked like an intense game of Junior Monopoly. I don't think I'd ever actually seen this game played with more than 4 people but somehow they were doing it

"Hey guys" I greeted them as I sat in a seat beside Harvey, Caleb climbing into my lap and watching with his chin rested on his fists as they played

"You okay?" Harvey smiled at me, kissing me quickly. I nodded back, glancing up at something that caught my attention. Maddie and Brady in a lock of lips, deep passionate lust was practically emanating from them

"Um, babe" I nudged Harvey's shoulder not looking away from the two in my kitchen

"I know, please don't make me think about it anymore. I've decided to wait until tomorrow to kill him. My Dad would kill me if I ruined Christmas day" He

spoke easily, not looking away from the monopoly board as he took his turn

"How long have they been stood there for?" I turned back to look at the guys

"A little while" Quil nodded, the two wolves and my best friend had huge smirks on their faces as they spoke, they must've been ripping the shit into Harvey

"Oh look, we've got movement" I commentated, as they caught my attention again. The two of them never spoke a word, just looked at each other deeply and kissed each other softly, "I think they might be done, they look quite cute together actually" I chuckled to myself, "Oh no. I was wrong. Round 2" I laughed as they began a new round of tonsil tennis

"Correction: round 4." Sammy told, laughing at Harvey's pissed expression

"4?! You said they were only out here for a little while!" I was so glad the kids were oblivious to our talking

"He lied" Sammy shrugged

"I'm surprised they haven't gone upstairs yet" Nate stated and Harvey snapped his head to look at my brother with the deadliest glare I'd seen cross his features

"Don't be giving the kid any ideas." He snapped and the three other guys laughed at him, I must admit; I did laugh too

"I think it might be too late for that" I giggled, gesturing for Harvey to look over at the two of them. Maddie was now sat on the worktop with her legs wrapped around Brady's waist and her hands in his hair; he had one hand on the worktop beside her butt and the other on the small of her back

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Harvey gritted through his teeth, moving his chair back angrily to get up

"Harvey, leave it." I grabbed his arm to stop him from going anywhere

"That's my baby sister!" He exclaimed at me

"And she's a big girl now. Leave them be." I warned him, gesturing for him to sit back at the table properly

"You should've seen me the first time I knew he was with my sister" Sam laughed, pointing at my twin

"That's different. They're the same age." Harvey stated angrily

"And so are those two" I told him with a tone that said 'sit the fuck down. Now.'

"I like him more than her old boyfriend" Caleb stated and Harvey grumbled, sitting back at the table and continuing the game

"Hey, you okay?" Dad walked into the kitchen, smiling over at us but stopping and staring at the two attached to each other

"We have no idea" I replied to his silent question and went to sit back in the living room

"Have you-?" Dad followed me back into the living room a little while later with a tray of cups. He cut himself off when I widened my eyes at him and shook my head the tiniest bit

"What?" Pop asked, taking his mug from Dad

"Nothing, it wasn't important" Dad shook his head, quickly starting up a new subject about college ball but the wolves were sniggering throughout said conversation

"What are we missing?" Billy leaned to speak in my ear; I shook my head at him. Laughing myself, "Lexii." He warned me

"Brady and Maddie have been making out in the kitchen for most of the afternoon" I whispered and he chuckled heartily

"Something funny?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at us, I nodded and Billy continued laughing, "Care to elaborate?" She continued

"No" Billy shook his head, still laughing. The wolves, Billy and I all burst out laughing when Harvey came storming into the living room with a pissed off expression and was grumbling to himself as he sat on the floor at my feet

"At least she isn't grumpy anymore" Jake laughed loudly

"What are you saying about my daughter?" Graeme snapped his head towards Jake; the amused grin fell from his face as he glared

"I wouldn't ask Dad, I really wouldn't" Harvey shook his head, trying to focus on the TV

"Maddie has a new boyfriend!" Caleb sung happily as he ran into the living room with Evie and Claire right behind him, Claire dove into Quil's lap, Evie did the same to her big brother and Caleb jumped into Harvey's

"Caleb, stop taking. Now." Harvey warned him

"What is going on in that kitchen?" Graeme asked, getting up and walking to the door, we all waited nervously for his reaction. Surprised when he started laughing, "Lucas buddy, I think you owe me 50 bucks" He re-joined us, still laughing and we all shared shocked looks as my Dad actually pulled out 50 American dollars and handed them to Graeme


	71. Chapter Seventy

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been trying to figure out whats going on with this story... I hope you like it!**

* * *

LPOV

"_Don't be yelling at me Sam! I haven't done anything. It's _him_ that wanted us to do this in the first place, not me._" I spat at Sam, we were in wolf form and I was getting a lecture about behaving myself, _again_. No one else was getting this bloody lecture! It was always just me.

"_Lexii this is something that we have to do-_" Jacob started out

"_Don't give me that shit Jacob. Lizzie was right the other day, don't you think you've put the girls through enough worry once before? There are more of them now and they'll all be waiting around for hours on end not knowing if all of us are coming back._" I cut Jacob off, yelling at him now instead of Sam

"_Lexii that isn't-_" Sam started

"_Oh cut the crap Sam. The Cullens are my friends, but even I don't want to be here right now. You're walking me, Leah and all of these lads into an early grave. They all have futures, dreams and aspirations but because our '_mortal enemies'_ have asked for help, we're going to forget about our own lives to help their non-existent ones._" I ranted

"_That's enough Lexii._" Jacob silenced me

"_She has a point Jake-_" Nate started out but Jacob growled at him to shut up

"_Lexii said herself that a fight wasn't going to break out. The gang leader will talk, they'll realise what has happened and we'll all go home happy. Understood?_" Jake shut us all up and I tried my hardest to keep my thoughts to myself

"_What the hell was that?!_" Quil exclaimed, I must've let something slip

"_Nothing._" I stated, completely shutting my mind off to them

"_Lexii we all saw that, what the hell was it?_" Nate shot at me

"_What did you see?_" I asked, trying to make it sound nonchalant

"_Lexii this isn't a game anymore. You just showed my brother dead. Explain. Now._" Leah growled at me, getting up in my face

"_Do you remember when I was first showing signs of phasing?_" I asked calmly

"_This isn't a trip down memory lane Ateara!_" Troy growled

"_Do you remember?_" I pushed

"_You had a vision in your sleep and when you woke up, you saw Seth and you vomited_" Embry explained calmly and I looked to see him watching me with interest

"_That vision was about today. I didn't understand at first, so I just kept an eye on Seth the whole time, but then I started to have more of these visions. Not just about Seth…_" I explained, trailing off, "_Now do you understand why I don't want you guys anywhere near here?_" I questioned, glancing to Seth who was now looking scared as hell

"_Jacob I don't care who she is to you or what this does to your pride, but we are _not_ fighting with these leeches. I will not have my baby brother dead because you want to help your high school crush._" Leah turned on Jacob, growling her head off

"We understand if you want to go" Edward spoke suddenly and all 16 of our heads snapped towards him, shocked that he'd heard all of us. I didn't even realise that I'd let the guard slip during all of the commotion

"_We aren't going anywhere_" Seth stated, glancing at me and then up to Edward

"_Seth what the hell?!_" All of us shouted at him

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Carlisle asked his son

"The wolves are querying whether or not they should stay" Edward explained

"I see" Carlisle nodded, "Is this to do with a vision Lexii?" He looked to my wolf and I looked back at him, I didn't know what to say to him

"She has seen something that shouldn't have been seen" Edward explained for me and I cut all of the wolves out of my head and let Edward and Carlisle in. I showed them some of the images I had seen, showed them the nightmares that I had, that I'd woken up in cold sweats, scared for not just my own life but for the lives of my family too

"I understand" Carlisle nodded, looking to Embry in deep thought before back at Jacob. "I understand if you want to leave, we hope that it does not come to what Lexii has seen, but if it does then I cannot assure you that all will be well" He spoke only to Jacob but everyone was shouting at him, different ideas

"_Everyone just shut up._" He growled at us, and I let him into Carlisle's head so he could speak for himself, "_I haven't seen all of Lexii's visions, but I'm not happy with the ones I have seen. So if you don't mind, we will not be staying_" He spoke

"Of course, we understand. Don't you agree Edward?" Carlisle stated

"I do" Edward nodded once, and we started to back out of the clearing

"_Seth come on. What are you doing?!_" Leah yelled at her brother, he had stayed put

"_I said I would help and that is what I am doing._" He didn't even look back at us, he stayed put and looked ahead, waiting for the Volturi

"_Then I'm staying too._" Leah stated determinedly and joined her brother, wordlessly I followed her

"_Lexii no._" Nate warned me

"_I'm not letting them stay here alone, they might need my visions._" I shrugged

"_Then I'm staying too._" Embry decided

"_And me._" Quil joined the four of us

"_Go home Nate, look after Mom_" I told him

"_You've got no chance. I'm not losing my sister again._" He stated, joining us. Jacob re-joining too, half because 3 of his best friends were staying and half because it was his pack. Slowly the rest of them re-joined us, wanting to stick together and become a team

"You're staying?" Carlisle questioned, I along with everyone else nodded in unison

"Thank you" Edward smiled fondly

"Carlisle" One of the vamps spoke seriously and I had to strain my eyes a little to see a flock of hooded vampires heading in our direction. They were coming. Half of us followed Jacob's orders and went to stand the other side of the Cullens and co, Ethan one side of me and Embry the other. Ethan was bricking it, we all were.

"_You'll be okay Ethan_" I told him, only speaking into his head, "_I'll make sure of it okay?_" I stated, nudging his shoulder with mine and he nodded warily. Sam told me off when I let them back into our heads

"_Stop messing around Lexii. This isn't the time for it._" He warned

"_I haven't done anything!_" I exclaimed at him, he just started grumbling about me never listening to him, I ignored him. Which made it that little bit funnier. The clan of Volturi then swooped into the clearing, 50+ other vampires following – their witnesses

"_Lexii it really isn't funny now. Stop._" Jake stated angrily

"_It isn't me. It's Bella!_" I complained, huffing as Carlisle and Aro shared pleasantries

"_You can't blame this on-_" He started but he just cut off, I couldn't hear him at all

"_What the fuck?_" Nate questioned

"_Lexii!_" Jake growled lowly at me

"_Bella would you quit it! I'm getting in trouble because of you!_" I spoke into her head, letting the wolves hear it

"_Sorry_" She spoke into our heads and giggled aloud, the vamps giving her odd looks

"_See._" I huffed at Jacob

"_Sorry okay? It's normally you_" He mumbled

"_Thanks_" I spoke sarcastically, almost jumping when Aro appeared in front of the huge long line we had formed, he asked people questions about 'the girl' and they told of what they had saw, proving it by letting Aro see into their minds. Once they had given their 'evidence', some flocked, some stayed behind

"And here we have the shape-shifters" Aro came to a stop at the other end of the line where Troy was stood; he looked up the line of wolves and then stepped back to look down at us, "Ah. Miss Lexii" He appeared in front of me and I really did jump a little this time, "I've heard a lot about you" He gave me a sadistic smile

"_I don't like this guy._" Quil stated, I agreed with him. He scared me a little, especially when he reached to stroke the fur on my head. I flinched, ducking my head but he got a freaky ass grin on his face and grabbed my ear, yanking it so my head was held high again. I whimpered in pain and the wolves all growled at him, loudly.

"There's no need for violence Aro" Carlisle spoke trying to calm the situation

"Let her go." Emmett warned, aggressively

"It seems I cannot hear Miss Lexii's thoughts. Interesting." He spoke to himself, pulling my ear higher, I whimpered again. I was now practically standing high on my front legs, my butt still sat on the floor

"I said; Let. Her. Go." Emmett warned and Aro's guard looked as if they were about to start for him, however he held up his other hand to stop them

"_Nate_" I whimpered, stepping between my two front feet to try and get higher to relieve the pain the tiniest bit. He was squeezing my ear as well as holding it high – effectively crushing it

"You're distressing her" Carlisle spoke for us and Nate had stepped forward, growling in Aro's face, Embry doing the same from his side

"Out of my face mutts." Aro stated disgustedly

"_He's got a fucking cheek._" Quil growled loudly

"_Please just make him let go_" I whimpered again and I felt tears pooling in my eyes, huge golf ball sized ones

"Aro." Carlisle warned this time, his tone a little more aggressive than usual

"I do not understand what all the fuss is about young Carlisle" Aro spoke twistedly and dropped my ear, I dropped to lay flat on the floor and clutched my paws over my ear, willing the tears to stay where they were

"_Are you okay?_" Embry asked me, nudging my head with his nose

"_No_" I whined and he nudged my face, nocking my paws out the way and licking my ear

"Oh don't be so overdramatic" Aro complained, the wolves growled – loudly

"Are you kidding me?!" Emmett yelled at him

"I'd like to talk with Miss Lexii." Aro stated

"_No fucking way!_" The wolves growled in unison and I shared a look with Embry

"_Lexii no._" He told me seriously, "_No._" He was listening carefully to my thoughts rather than grumbling and yelling like the others

"_I have to_" I told him quietly

"_You don't have to do anything. We're here for numbers not cosy chats._" He told me sternly

"_But she's my friend Embry_" I told him

"_I couldn't care less._" He stated

"Where is she going?" Aro asked curtly, I was backing away and keeping eye contact with Embry as I went. He was yelling at me with his eyes and nothing but.

"She's going to phase" Edward explained

"A phasing? We must witness this!" He exclaimed excitedly and Embry snapped away from my eyes to glare at Aro, other wolves doing the same

"When phasing, the wolves are not … clothed" Carlisle explained, trying to find the right words to use

"That does not matter to us!" Aro laughed joyously and Embry growled in his face

"It matters to them" Carlisle nodded as I finally got behind a shrubbery and phased out, I jumped once I'd stepped out. Nate was stood there in human form holding out a shirt for me

"I don't trust them." He stated easily, gesturing for me to take the shirt. I had a pair of shorts on and just a sports bra, obviously they weren't okay with that either …

"Thanks" I took the shirt and raised an eyebrow when I got a whiff of it. Embry.

"Wasn't my idea" He shrugged with a smirk, I rolled my eyes, "Let's get this over with" He stated, walking back towards the clearing. I threw the shirt over my head and smiled a little when I jogged to catch up with my brother

"Ahh! Welcome back Miss Lexii, Master Nathan" Aro greeted us, he was back into the middle of the clearing with Carlisle

"_This guy is a dickhead._" Nate spoke inside of our heads, I'd kept them all connected still

"I agree." Edward murmured and I had to giggle

"_Are you sure about this Lexii?_" Quil asked me seriously

"_No_" I laughed at them, scrunching Embry's fur up in my fist. We were still stood by the wolves for the moment

"Come! Join us!" Aro was way too excited about this…

"_He's creepy as shit._" Leah stated, I twiddled Embry's fur around my fingers as I decided on whether or not to leg it

"Well?" Aro pushed

"_You don't have to do this Lexii._" Embry told me

"_Don't talk me out of it. I've done enough of that myself._" I stated and kissed the fur atop of his head softly before walking ahead with Nathan, every single one of the wolves were worrying. As I was.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Aro had that creepy smile on his face again as he reached out to touch my skin

"_Don't_ touch her. She will show you what she wants to show you and not the whole of her life." Nate stood in front of me, blocking me from Aro's sight, I was glad of it. The more I looked at him, the creepier he got.

"And how will she do that?" Aro's eyes brightened at the thought, I slipped my hand into Nate's and he squeezed my hand reassuringly. I then cut the guys out of my head and showed Aro what he wanted to know about Renesmee, "Fascinating!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together and turning to smile brightly at his 'brothers' I shared a glance with Carlisle as I let the guys back into my head

"_She's fucking petrified. Jake, do something._" Embry was warning our Alpha

"_There isn't anything I _can_ do Embry, we'll have to sit tight_" Jake replied and I held tighter onto my twins hand

"_Could you not feel how tightly she was holding onto my fur? She's never done that. Even as a human._" Embry was snapping

"I must see more!" Aro exclaimed excitedly and I shared a glance with Nathan before holding out the other hand for Aro to look through my thoughts. "Interesting."

"What do you see brother?" Marcus, I think, spoke hoarsely

"I see nothing." He stated, "A shield, much like Miss Isabella"

"No offence, but my sister is _not _a blood sucking leach. Do _not_ compare her to one." Nate threatened, I tried to pull back my block to show him some aspects of my life. Keeping personal moments just that; personal.

"Wonderful!" Aro screeched, "A seer, a healer, a mind reader and a thought projector! Brothers this would be a wonderful tool for our guard!" He continued excited

"Over my dead body!" Nate exclaimed, the wolves growling loudly to back my twin up

"That can easily be arranged" Aro waved him off and I shook my head furiously

"I won't ever join your guard." I stated quietly, not sure if my voice would crack if taken an octave louder

"We have not come to bargain guards Aro. She has shown you what you wish to see" Carlisle tried to diffuse the situation

"No Carlisle, but we have come to bargain the lives of you and your friends here; creating an infant vampire" Aro started out twistedly, "Maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement" He smiled creepily at me again

"No way." Nate stated, growling at the old vampire in front of us

"Renesmee no!" Bella yelled and I turned to see Renesmee running for us; however her Mom scooped her up and held her close. The two of them halfway to us

"Miss Renesmee" Aro cooed at the young girl and Bella walked slowly for a vampire on her approach to us

"You won't take my friend." Nessa stated determinedly, glaring at the older vampire. I smiled at her and ruffled her hair

"Is that so?" He got all excited as Nessa showed him her birth; I had to cut myself out of her head when she showed that because it was pretty damn vile. As Renesmee was showing Aro her memories, Nate and I backed up until we were stood back in between Embry and Leah. I had Embry's fur in my grip again and was watching Renesmee intently.

"_You need to phase back_" Jake told us

"_Not yet_" I replied, "_We have to wait_"

"_For what?_" Paul asked but I didn't reply

"Bring her forwards" Aro spoke and I shut my eyes tight, knowing what was coming. I squeezed Nate's hand hard and tightened my grip on Embry's fur. Flinching when I heard all three of the Denali sisters screaming, one of them was about to be burned alive.

"Aro it doesn't need to come to this, it was an honest mistake to make!" Carlisle rushed

"_She doesn't need to die. She was just angry about Laurent_" I spoke to myself, chanting it inside of my head. I finally opened my eyes to see a brawl had taken place in front of me; the Denali's were kicking up a fuss about their sister. And the guard were getting angrier and angrier. This is what happened at the start of my visions. This is what caused it all. Bella had rushed back over to us with Renesmee, and Edward and Carlisle were trying to diffuse the situation. I shared a glance with Bella and she understood, she said her goodbyes to her baby girl, told her she and her father loved her very much and handed her over to me

"Lexii?" Nate spoke my name worriedly; shaking my head at him to drop it

"Everything is going to be okay, just keep tight hold like we practiced. Okay?" I spoke to Nessa, sitting her on Leah's back

"_Girls what the hell are you doing?_" Jacob questioned me

"_Lexii I'm scared_" Renesmee kept tight hold of my hand as she spoke

"Me too hunnie" I told her, kissing atop of her head and smiling as reassuringly as I could at the young hybrid. I felt a little confused when I moved to see the two Denali sisters being held back by Garret, Emmett and Eleazar; and Irina burning away in the fire Caius had just made. I was then distracted by the wolves all yelling at me inside of my head, asking why Renesmee was on Leah's back and what it was that we had practiced, so distracted that I missed Alice and Jasper returning to us. They had spoken to Aro and proved that Renesmee was safe, however he did not care; he wanted to kill her anyway. He had his guard take Alice and Jasper was held back by another pair. My head flashed at the de ja vu and I understood what was happening. Why the fight hadn't already started. It was just about to.

"Oh shit." I stated as I watched Carlisle running to try and free Alice

"_He's going to kill Carlisle_" I muttered to myself as Aro ran at Carlisle. This was what happened in the vision.

"_No he isn't_." Seth stated, starting up a run as soon as the words left my thoughts. He was going to try and get to Aro before Aro got to Carlisle.

"_Shit. No. Seth no!_" I yelled at him in my head, the vision flickering to the forefront. The guys all began panicking and Nate yelled at me as I also ran as fast as I could towards Aro. I got in front of Seth easily, tripping him so he went nowhere near Aro and I 'accidentally' collided with Carlisle as I jumped and grabbed Aro by the throat, squeezing slowly but harshly. I knew it wouldn't hurt him but it was making him feel uncomfortable. He clawed at my hand to try and get me to let up but I was doing to him what he was doing to me earlier; raising him higher to increase his discomfort.

"Lexii!" Nate yelled my name in a panic, the Volturi guard had made their way for me but I threw my physical shield out over all of my loved ones, Bella doing the same with her mental one so that nothing could get us

"_Lexii MOVE!_" Jacob boomed at me as Felix came charging at me. I hadn't told anyone about my physical shield – it was something Carlisle and I had been working on behind closed doors

"_Are you mental?!_" Quil was yelling at me, I hadn't moved and Felix was getting closer. I let out a childish giggle as Felix ran face first into an invisible wall, crashing straight back to the floor in shock. A few of the other guard tried it – same thing happened. Even the evil twin's powers couldn't help their 'Master'

"It's a horrible feeling, isn't it?" I almost spat at Aro as I questioned him, smirking

"You know this isn't hurting me" Aro spoke, still writhing in my grip – kicking his legs about everywhere

"It would hurt if I ripped your head off though, wouldn't it?" I threatened; the whole clearing was deathly silent

"You wouldn't dare!" He laughed nervously

"You were going to do the very same thing to Carlisle, so why not?" I questioned loudly, making sure everyone on our side heard it – they were questioning my motives and were confused as to why they couldn't move. I had stopped them from doing so – something else I had been working on with Carlisle. Esme was the most grateful.

"Of course I was not!" He was still laughing nervously and his witnesses were dropping like flies, his guard stood close by – worried for their Master's safety

"You were going to kill Carlisle then do the same to Seth." I shot at him and everyone on our side gasped, Leah almost cried. "No one gets away with trying to kill Carlisle, and certainly _not my. Pack. Brother._" I spoke the last 4 words through gritted teeth and dug my nails a little deeper into his dead flesh

"You are _all_ breaking vampire law." Aro pushed

"I'm no vampire. I was born to kill your kind, not abide by pathetic laws. I have enough of them from Sam and my parents." I stated and the guys all let out a chuckle, even Sam did!

"You wouldn't kill me." He stated cockily again

"No I'd let Edward loose on you. We'd probably all have to fight over the rest of them though" I shrugged easily, "I probably would've spared Felix at the beginning of today, I thought he was quite cute. But even I wouldn't go for a bloke who has been a virgin for well over a thousand years" I shook my head and heard some of our side snorting; Paul, Nate, Emmett, Benji, Jared … well it was probably all of the wolves at least.

"It only took Eddie a century" Emmett laughed and Edward laughed along with him

"So what's the verdict Aro?" Carlisle questioned, hiding a laugh

"The girl can live" Aro squeaked

"And…" I pressed

"And so can the rest of you!" He huffed and I finally let him go, his feet dropped to the floor and he rubbed his neck as he stepped backwards into the haven of his guard

Nessa jumped off of Leah's back to hug her parents, the good vamps all congratulated each other on their victory over the Volturi and Seth nuzzled his nose into my belly appreciatively, I laughed and hugged his neck tightly letting him go and allowing Leah and him to have a moment. The rest of the wolves were happy, you could tell because of their howls of appreciation – well all but one. Embry was scowling at me in his wolf form and that itself had me giggling, it was so funny!

"_Lexii_" He warned me inside of our heads and I knew he wanted me to phase so we could talk, I rolled my eyes at him but followed the wolves out of the clearing, holding back to I could phase out. He didn't say anything to me all the way back to La Push, well he could've done but I had my mind closed off from them all. I didn't want them to all know how absolutely terrified I was just now – not yet anyway.

"Thank you so much Lexii, you are a complete idiot but I am so glad you did it!" Leah exclaimed at me, we had just phased back to human and she had wrapped me up in a tight hug, breathing deeply as if she was holding back tears

"You would've done the same for me" I shrugged, hugging her back. She nodded as she pulled out of the hug

"Personal slave, at your service" Seth announced as he came into the clearing and the two of us laughed at him, I ruffled his hair and he slung an arm around my shoulders, "Seriously though, I owe you. Big time." He stated as we walked up to Sam and Emily's place where hugs were all over the place

"Lexii, can I talk to you for a sec?" Embry asked me, grabbing hold of my hand and tugging it to pull me into Sam and Emily's garden before I could even answer. Seth and Leah smiled at us and I jogged up to meet Embry's steps

"Is everything okay?" I asked him quietly as he continued to walk us round the back of the house

"Are you really asking me that question Lexii?!" He exclaimed at me, stopping the two of us and pulling my arm so we were face to face

"Embry-" I started out but stopped at the anger on his face

"Do you have any idea how worried I was today?!" He yelled at me and I realised it wasn't 100% anger in his features, "He could've killed you as easy as snapping a twig!" His voice was rising in pitch with panic

"I-" He had cut me off again.

"How could you have been so stupid to go into that situation in your human form?!" He continued yelling, his chest was heaving as he breathed heavily

"I'm sorry" I whispered so quietly I would be surprised if he even heard it

"You idiot." He calmed instantly and threw his arms around my neck, hugging me tight. I wrapped my own around his stomach and he nuzzled his face into my hair, "Lexii…" He mumbled my name, pulling away to cup my cheek, the two of us stared intently into one another's eyes. I smiled softly as he glanced down at my lips and licked his own before looking back up to my eyes, our faces edging closer and closer

"Is everything okay out here, guys?" Nathan opened the back kitchen door and leaned over the back porch to see us at the side of the house. Both Embry and I jumped away from each other, shaking our heads out and looking up at my brother. He had a slight smirk on his face

"Um yea, I should go back inside" Embry rushed out, nodding

"I need to go and let the Elders know we're back" I nodded too and we both quickly made an exit in two different directions, Nate's laughter following me as I ran down the dirt track

We pulled up to Sam and Emily's house in no time at all, everyone was outside waiting for us and I jumped out to help Pa out of the truck, Jacob coming straight over to help his Dad

"Lexii!" Sue yelled my name scolding me and I glanced to see Leah close by, talking to her

"Yea?" I called back impishly and everyone laughed at me

"What have you done now?" Pa rolled his eyes at me

"You didn't tell me you saved my son's life!" She yelled at me and I rolled my eyes

"Hardly. I-" I started out as we reached the group but all the wolves disagreed with me, Leah and Seth especially

"Thank you hunnie" Sue pulled me away from Pa and threw her arms around me in a hug

"You're welcome" I hugged her back and she kissed my cheek when we broke apart

"What's this all about?" Billy asked as Jake pushed his Dad over to us

"Lex?!" I heard Harvey's voice shouting and turned to see him holding a hand over his eyebrows to see beyond this oddly sunny day, it was like as soon as the fight was over the weather decided everything was right with the world, the bright light melting the snow away. I waved back at him, only a small wave. It was a wave to say please carry on with your business, you aren't needed here. He didn't get that though. He strode forwards, Caleb on his shoulders and Maddie staying over on the sidewalk. I walked a few steps to meet him in the middle as some of the wolves complained under their breath, mainly Embry. "Hey, what's up? I thought you had family stuff to do today?" Harvey had questioned me and I glanced behind him to see Maddie awkwardly scuffling her feet. Something had happened between her and Brady but he wouldn't tell us what it was. None of us.

"I am, we have a meeting that has to happen" I told him truthfully, the elders and no doubt the imprints wanted to know exactly went on at this 'Renesmee fight' as it had been dubbed

"Anything important?" Harvey nosed

"It isn't any of your business." Embry snapped at him and I glared at Harvey to keep his mouth shut.

"Call me later?" He spoke to me, effectively ignoring Embry

"If I'm not busy" I nodded and he frowned worriedly at me but nodded anyway

"Hi Claire" Caleb grinned at Claire and waved at her, "Bye Claire" He waved again when Harvey turned them away and headed back over to Maddie. Quil looked pissed off when she giggled cutely, a blush appeared on her face and she hid said face in Quil's neck – he had hold of her from as soon as she got here

"Do you have a crush on Caleb, Claire?" Toby antagonised Quil by asking the question

"No!" She exclaimed, and we all laughed at her shriek and Quil's fury

"What's going on?" Maddie asked her brother as they made a slow walk to their destination

"I don't know, Lexii will probably ring me later" Harvey even sounded worried

"I doubt that. She's just picked her ex over you. There's no way I'd allow that to happen to me." Maddie bitched and I took a deep breath ignoring the looks the guys were all giving me

"What because you and your boyf are in the perfect relationship?" He teased her

"Shut up. We haven't even been out on a date." Maddie shoved her brother

"Do you want to go back? We can set one up for you" He continued to joke

"Don't you dare." She snapped at him

"You haven't even been on a date with her? What the hell did you do last week?!" I exclaimed at him, lightening the mood

"None of your business" He stated easily, however a light blush still appeared on his features

"We haven't seen that before!" Lizzie pointed straight at his face, laughing

"What happened?!" Rachel demanded

"Nothing" He shook his head, smiling a little

"Liar" Jake stated, laughing

"Nursery rhymes, really?" I questioned him, I'd looked into his head to try and figure it out

"Really" He nodded and we all huffed at him, he hadn't even told Collin – something Collin really wasn't happy about

"Did she suck you off?" Paul came out with it

"Paul!" Everyone scolded him, Brady just stated; "No" But still chuckled to himself

"She did, didn't she" Paul nodded, laughing to himself

"Paul, don't be so vulgar" Rachel scolded him, slapping his arm. We all laughed at the two of them as Embry slipped his hand into mine, our fingers tangled in each other's. I squeezed his palm and he stroked his thumb over the back of my hand, it was nice. Real nice.


	72. Chapter Seventy One

Lexii POV

"So what's all this about Lexii saving lives?" Billy questioned as we were finally all sat around Sam and Emily's living room. I was wedged in between Embry and Seth, sat on the floor just in front of the TV. God knows why everyone had to sit so closely together?!

"Well I didn't really" I shook my head as Embry trailed patterns over the back of my hand with his finger tips

"Shut up Lexii. Yes you did." Paul scolded me

"And it was really stupid of you." Embry added on and I rolled my eyes, sitting my chin in my palm and resting my elbow on my knee, my other hand still stretched over into Embry's lap as he patterned

"Would someone like to explain?" Pa questioned as the front door swung open and my Mom came storming in, Dad and Auntie Nicky right behind her

"What the hell have you been doing Lexii Ateara?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Mom yelled at me and I shared a glance with Nathan, glaring at him for telling her

"Exactly what I said." Embry stated and I rolled my eyes yet again

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Dad yelled after her and I hid my face in Embry's shoulder, as Seth explained in great detail what had happened. All of the wolves pitching in here and there

"It's great that you're standing up for yourself and your friends Love, but do you really think that almost getting yourself killed is okay? We've had enough death in this family to last us a life time." Auntie Nicky stated

"Seth's only a kid Nicky" I insisted and she huffed at me

"That's not what she's trying to say Hunnie" Dad shook his head at me

"What she's saying is that was it really necessary for you to all go out anyway?" Emily corrected

"It's not like any of you even like Bella anyway" Rachel stated and I glanced to see my Mom biting down on her lip hard to stop herself from crying. I pulled my hand from Embry's grasp and smiled at him, nodding my head towards my Mom. He nodded his head and kissed my cheek and I got up, pulling her into the kitchen with me

"Momma please don't cry" I asked her and she threw her arms around me, I hugged her back tight and felt silent tears soaking the shirt I had on. Everyone in the other room had made an effort to start talking council stuff and I felt two sets of arms circling me and my Mom; Nathan and Dad

"It's okay Mom, she's okay. We all are" Nathan whispered to her, kissing her head

"I know, I know" She nodded, "I'm so glad that you are all okay, I've been worried sick all morning." She pulled out of my hug to hug Nathan and I took that time to hug my Dad

"Next time I'll show them my visions well in advance" I chuckled and Nathan joined me in doing so

"I told you to do that when you first got them. Both me and your Father did. I hate seeing you so ill Lexii, and your sleep is an essential part of your recovery." Mom scolded me and I nodded, rolling my eyes

"I know, I'm sorry Momma" I hugged her again and she hugged me back

"Are you guys okay in here?" Auntie Nicky asked, popping her head in the door as Mom broke out of our hug and wiped at her eyes obviously; her mascara being spread over her face

"Yep, everything's fine" Dad told her, pulling Mom into his side and we followed the two of them back to the living room. I sat back in my earlier spot and Embry picked my hand straight up as we listened to the elders and the boys talking strategy

"Have you got your phone on you?" I whispered up to him and he nodded, asking why with his eyes

"Can I borrow it? I need to let Sam know everything went okay" I told him and he smiled at me and pulled said phone out of his pocket and handing me it, "Thanks" I smiled back and began my text message conversation.

**Hey boo, it all went okay and I'm still alive … just! Haha love you! Lexii xx**

_**I thought that was Embry calling me 'boo' then! Why do you have his phone? And I'm glad you're okay BBG! Love ya! Xx**_

**Because I'm sat with him whilst everyone drones on about every last detail! I'm bored as shit! Xx**

_**Sat with him hey? ;) Do we need chaperoning missy?! Xx**_

**Don't even go there, Sammy! Don't even go there! Xx**

_**We will be going into detail about this at another time. You hear me?! Xx**_

**I promise! 3 xx**

_**Love you! Xx**_

**Love you more! Xx**

"Thank you" I handed Embry the phone back and he grinned at me and popped it back into his pocket

"You're welcome" He nodded and took my hand back in his to hold tightly

"You really don't pay enough attention in these things do you?" Dad questioned me and I frowned at him

"What do you mean?" I huffed at him

"Nathan's been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes" Mom raised her eyebrows at me glancing to Embry's hand holding mine

"I was texting Sam. You know he worries" I explained and she smiled at that, Dad too

"I need you to drive my car home" Nate stated and I frowned at him this time instead

"Why can't you do it?" I questioned

"Because I'm going back to Emily's with her" He stated obviously

"Fine." I huffed and glared at him when he threw his keys at me; I let them fall straight into my lap and Embry squeezed my hand when the keys hit my leg

"Thanks" Nate pulled a stupid face at me, ruffled my hair and cuddled closer with Emily.

"Lex, do you mind giving Embry a lift home? Cause I'm taking my Dad home now too" Jake asked me, hiding his smile … I see what these people were doing!

"Yea that's fine, I have nothing else to do other than sleep today anyway" I shook my head with a smile. These people could be so damn devious!

"Thank you" His smile was genuine this time. I raised my eyebrows at him and he winked at me and grinned.

"What are you doing for new year, Lexii?" Kay asked me curiously

"I'm going to the beach with my family and you guys. What else would I be doing?" I asked her, looking at her oddly

"Oh nothing, I just thought you and Harvey would go out…" She trailed off, shaking her head

"No he's going to a party in Port Angeles with his Dad and the kids" I explained as Embry slowly stopped playing with my fingers

"Aww Brady that means you and Maddie can't get it on into the new year!" Paul exclaimed, laughing at Brady's pissed expression

"Fuck off." We all started laughing at him when his cheeks tinged pink

"Little Brady's got a cruuuuuush!" Dan sung, clapping Brady on the back

"I do _not_ have a crush." Brady snapped angrily

"You sure?" Troy laughed

"Yes." Brady stated seriously, trying to ignore our laughing

"She asked about you the other day" I wound him up

"I doubt that" He snapped

"I don't" I had a huge grin on my face as I spoke and Embry was laughing softly at me, he'd stopped playing with my fingers but he hadn't let them go

"What did she say?" Collin asked, laughing

"She wants to know if he's going to call her" I told, that bit was honestly true. She had wondered about that, just not aloud

"You haven't called her?!" Lizzie jumped into the conversation and exclaimed at him

"When should I have called her? Right before Lexii decided to try and decapitate the head leach or when my best friend almost died?" Brady snapped, he had a good point there

"So you saw her before the fight?" Jake asked, smirking

"You know what? Fuck off. The lot of you." Brady snapped, getting up and storming out of the house. Us laughing at him as he did so, most people joined him in leaving at this point, even both Embry and I got up, Seth was the other side of the living room with his Mom, Sister and the elders.

"Thank you for today" Jake kissed the top of my head as he squeezed me tight and I hugged him back

"I did it for Sue and Leah. I don't think either of them could cope with losing Seth too" I shook my head

"Well the whole pack is extremely grateful" He told me as we pulled out of the hug and I smiled at him

"I'm getting tired, do you mind if we leave now?" I turned to Embry and he shook his head quickly, smiling at me and I went to say my goodbyes to the elders

Roughly 12 minutes later we were sat outside Embry's house, I'd cut the engine and we were parked up on the long dirt track that is the drive way of every home in La Push. Embry had made no effort to get out of the car and I hadn't asked him to, it was nice the two of us just sitting in silence. We hadn't heard much of that this week

"Do you want to come in for a little while?" He asked out of the blue and I turned just my head to smile and nod at him. The two of us climbed out of the car and I followed him into the house, sitting myself on the comfiest sofa in the living room and sprawling out

"Sitting comfortably?" He asked me, laughing

"Yep!" I rested my head on the arm chair and nodded at him

"Do you want something to drink or some food?" He asked politely

"Just some orange juice please" I smiled and he disappeared off, returning with two glasses of OJ. I sat up slightly so he could sit with me and flick the TV on, finding a programme we used to watch together; The Big Bang Theory

"Thank you" I told him, picking up my glass and drinking almost half the amount

"I'm really glad you're okay after today" He told me, confidently putting his arm around my shoulders and hugging me into his side. I smiled and cuddled closer, clutching my glass

"Me too" I told him softly, letting my eyes droop closed gently

I was abruptly awoken by Steph's voice yelling through the house, jumping and realising I was asleep in an asleep Embry's arms; "Hello boys! Why are you all in my house? And what do you fancy for tea?" She called and Embry awoke, keeping his arms around mine but sitting the two of us up properly. He'd fallen to the side and I'd fallen with him, sleeping on his chest

"Damnit" He huffed, the two of us could hear the pissed off tone in his Momma's voice. "Please stay? I'm still really tired and she never yells at me when you're around" He asked me softly and I frowned to myself … I really shouldn't be here right now, never mind stay for tea!

"Can we have your Momma's homemade curry?" I asked him with a smile, I did miss spending time with him and his Mom. Plus I was absolutely starving!

"Thank you" He grinned at me and kissed my cheek, "Can we have curry Mom?!" He called back, playing with my hair sweetly. Harvey hated playing with my hair.

"You've got to be kidding me Embry?! I am not making stupid amounts of curry for you and your friends." She snapped and we heard her slippers shuffling from the lino kitchen floor to the wooden hallway

"Lexii wants it, Mom" He told her and we both watched as her whole body brightened, smiling hugely at us

"Hello Al! It's lovely to see you out of work!" She exclaimed and kissed the top of my head fondly, "Are you staying for tea? What would you like?" She asked me happily and Embry rolled his eyes

"She wants your home made curry Mom" Embry insisted and Steph nodded grinning

"Done!" She exclaimed and pottered back into the Kitchen.

Lexii POV

New Year was a really good night, everyone was having a good time, minus Brady; everyone was still taking the mick out of him and he really wasn't happy when his own Dad joined in

I had spent a lot of the night with Sammy and I planned on hugging my best friend to ring the New Year in, but you'll never guess what! Well, you probably would, but Embry pulled me close to him, whispered 'Happy New Year Beautiful' in my ear and kissed me so sweetly I didn't want it to end. No one said anything to us, but I knew they were all desperate to gossip, even when we stood next to each other and sung Old Langs Syne with bright smiles on our faces. Since the kiss, Sammy had been waggling his eyebrows at me and giggling madly at me every time Embry, looked, said or even did something to me. It was quite comical.

Something that wasn't funny? I'd had a party a few couple of days after New Year and somehow Harvey had found out that Embry kissed me at midnight. He was _not_ a happy bunny to say the least. Especially when he found out I'd been over to Embry's for tea after the fight. Whilst everyone was down stairs having a laugh and a good time, Harvey was upstairs and had flipped at me. He threw a hardback book at Sammy because he didn't want to leave me alone with Harvey; he punched a hole in my bedroom wall that very nearly missed my face, and he had told me to go fuck myself before making a big scene as he left the house. I'd spent the rest of the night trying to ignore what had happened and the next morning destroying the asshole's car. He'd left it on my drive because he wouldn't drive home drunk so I sprayed shaving foam over it to destroy the paint work, threw eggs at each window and left his keys, his wallet and his watch in the bed of his truck for when he came to collect it. I didn't want him in my house and it was his own fault if the stuff got nicked. Sam had helped me tidy up the house in the morning and I hid the hole in the wall with a poster until I could find a plasterer that could come whilst everyone else was out.

The best part you ask? Jake had found out about the whole fiasco and had proceeded to tell the whole of the pack. Which was completely delightful.

Nate POV

Okay so the past couple of days hadn't gone exactly perfectly. Lexii was beyond pissed with Embry; Embry was unbelievably pissed off with Lexii, Lizzie, Paul and Jared. The whole of the pack had found out about Harvey's antics at Lexii's party the other day, let's just say; we all wanted to kill Harvey. Embry went one step further than the rest of us though and had literally punched his lights out, his nose was broken and according to Lexii he was on shit loads of antibiotics. The part that pissed Embry off so much? Lexii was back with Harvey and Lizzie, Paul and Jared were friends with him as if nothing had even happened.

"Does she _need _to do that?!" Embry snapped, practically throwing the plates down onto the table. We were in the diner, he was working and Lexii was stood outside hanging off of Harvey's neck. He was all over her in front of Embry just to piss him off and Lexii went along with it because she was still pissed off with Embry.

"Babe be careful, my nose is still throbbing" Harvey warned her and a proud smirk spread across Embry's face as he watched them with crossed arms

"You're not doing yourself any favours Embry" Rachel shook her head at him as his face literally scrunched in disgust and he stormed off back into the kitchen, "Told you so!" She yelled after him having turned to see Lexii kissing Harvey's face to heal his nose a little quicker

"You aren't helping either Rachel" I shook my head at her

"Leave her out of it Nate, it's between Lexii and Embry" Paul told me

"She's my sister." I shot at him

"And she's big enough to fight her own battles. You saw that with the Leeches." He replied easily, stealing some of Rachel's chips. She'd arrived a little after we'd all finished eating

"I smell Sue's baking" Lexii sung as she skipped into the diner, Sam just behind her. Harvey was just backing out of the driveway as the bell chimed

"You smelt wrong." Embry snapped childishly as he barged back out of the kitchen doors with another plate

"The customer is always right" My twin challenged, smirking at him

"You do like to think so don't you?" He snapped at her

"Some imprinter you are" She shot a glare in his direction

"Well when my imprint is both a whore and a cheeky bitch I don't really have much choice." He spoke venomously and I attempted to jump up to kill him but I was boxed in. Stupid damn booth!

"Embry!" Sue yelled at him, popping up in the window between the diner and the kitchen, but there was no use. Sam's foot had already come into contact with Embry's groin and Lexii caught the plate when Embry was quick to double over in pain

"You're an idiot to piss a guy off in steel toe caps. I wouldn't make that same mistake again if I were you." Sam spat at him, "Order for table 7" He quickly put on a bright smile as he delivered the last plate to the table across the diner

"That was your own damn fault Embry now hurry up and get these orders out!" Sue yelled at him as she came out of the kitchen to serve Lexii and Sam, they'd just sat at the counter upon two bar stools

"Hey Sue!" Sam greeted her cheerily

"How are you Sam?" She chuckled at him

"Perfect! Got myself a fella!" He exclaimed happily, bouncing in his seat. I exchanged frowns with Paul and Jared. Why hadn't Lexii said anything yet?

"No way! Have you got a picture?" Sue folded over the counter to watch Sam as he brought his phone out and flicked over it, "Ooo he's dishy ain't he!" She exclaimed laughing

"Mom!" Seth yelled at her as he came out of the kitchen, stopping in the doorway and frowning at Lexii. I swear I heard a sniffle coming from her. Sam and Sue snapped their heads towards Lexii as Jared, Paul and I all looked at each other. I knew I heard that!

"Aww sweetie! Come 'ere" Sue pulled her into a hug over the countertop and kissed her forehead, "No tears okay?" Lexii sniffled again but wiped it away with the sleeve of her shirt and nodded, I shot a murderous glare in Embry's direction. He'd done well to hide himself in the kitchen. Damn pussy.

"Don't you think Victoria Secret should do a man's section?" She asked with a teary chuckle

"Excuse me?!" Sue shot up to stand ridged and watch Lexii with huge wide eyes

"Edd's older than me by 2 years and she thinks that my underwear is too juvenile for a 20 year old" Sam explained, hugging her shoulders quickly

"Calvin Klein! They have a sale on, I had to re stock Seth's whole wardrobe just last week and they've got some really nice boxers in at the moment" Sue nodded her head wildly, Paul, Jared and I chuckled at her

"David Beckham!" Kim yelled from in the kitchen, popping her head into the window, "Sorry. I overheard your conversation. David Beckham has a range of boxers in H&M, I bought Jared some the other day"

"They're like $15 a pop!" Sam exclaimed

"It's January Sammy. Sales!" She exclaimed, laughing

"We need to go clothes shopping for you." Lexii turned to Sam, nodding once. It gave me a chance to catch a glimpse of her puffy red eyes. That twat was getting it.

"I'm in!" Kim exclaimed again

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Lexii asked her quickly

"Working" Kim deflated

"Seth will work your shift, won't you Seth?" Sue looked to her son with a look that said 'agree with me or face the consequences'

"What? Yea" He nodded his head, continuing on his way with the plates in his hands, he had got over his near death experience quite quickly but Sue was extra worried about him and had him working with her a lot so she could keep an eye on him

"Done." Sam nodded once

"I'll pick you up at 9" Lexii told Kim as she went back to work

"Now you have your weekend sorted, what would you like to eat?" Sue asked with a chuckle

"Everything on the menu! No I'm kidding." Sam burst, "The usual please"

"Who the _fuck _do you think you are?!" I snapped my head towards the kitchen. Seth's venomous voice spat along with a clatter of metal

"Jared move. Now!" I yelled at him, shoving him to get him out of my way. I bloody hate these booths!

"Jared!" Kim burst out of the kitchen and yelled over to us, her eyes as wide as saucers

"What's wrong?" He asked, Lexii had left the Diner not 3 minutes ago with Sam and Rachel so it was just Paul, Jared and I that went running to the kitchen doors

"Back away boys. No non workers in my kitchen!" Sue yelled over at us from chatting with a regular, the three of us wanted to keep our lives so settled for looking through the kitchen door window, Leah was stood with a huge ass smirk on her face and her arms crossed as she watched Seth holding Embry by the neck against a wall

"Get the fuck off of me Clearwater!" Embry shoved him

"You're lucky I'm not ripping your damn head off. How dare you?! She's your imprint. She's supposed to be the love of your life! I don't see Sam or Jake or anyone calling their imprints _whores_ so who the fuck gave you the right to do it?!" He seethed; I couldn't help the massive grin on my face

"Get off of me Seth. It's none of your fucking business" Embry thrashed under Seth's grip, the kid was doing well!

"None of my business? She's a _pack sister_. She used to look after me when I was little. She _saved my life_! It fucking _is_ my business!" Seth growled the most feral growl I've ever witnessed coming from him in my life followed by punching Embry so hard I swear he conked out for just a second

"Seth Clearwater!" His Mom had barged past us and into the kitchen scolding her son loudly

"He deserved it" Seth glared at Embry, roughly letting go of his throat

"I'm not saying he didn't. You know I don't like fighting in my kitchen. Out. The two of you. I'm not having any wolves breaking my kitchen!" She yelled at the two of them and I couldn't hold in my snigger

Nate POV

"Bitch please, I have guys queuing round the block to just _flirt _with me" Sam's voice filtered into the house as he, Lexii and Kim walked into the Uley house

"Shut up Sam!" Kim laughed, shoving him into the kitchen

"You're Fiancée's in love with a gay guy, Jared!" Lexii shouted, laughing

"Fuck you!" Kim shoved her and skipped to climb into Jared's lap, kissing him before he could even have a reaction to what just happened

"How much did you spend?" Jared asked her, slitting his eyes

"She practically bought the whole damn shopping centre!" Sam exclaimed as he threw himself two seats down, Lexii in between us. Sam, Embry, Jared, my Emily and I were sat in here; Emily had been baking but was now sitting in Sam's lap with a big smile on her face, she loved it when we were all round acting like a family

"As if! You were the one who was buying everything!" Kim yelled back, laughing. Emily snuggled into my side and I looked down to see her smiling up at me, I kissed her softly and she smiled contentedly, resting her head against my chest

"Would you tell her?!" Sam whined at Lexii "I wouldn't know, I was too busy buying my own stuff" Lexii laughed to herself

"He makes me feel ashamed to be a woman." Kim stated randomly, pointing to Sam, "I actually felt ashamed of myself today." She nodded at Emily Y

"Why's that then sweet?" She chuckled back

"It's not my problem that you've never had a professional pedicure before Kimmy." Sam shook his head and had the rest of us chuckling away at him

"Even Harvey has one every now and again" Lexii laughed to herself

"My steel toe caps are in the car." Sam glared daggers at Embry – he'd rolled his eyes and pulled a shitty face

"Do one." Embry snapped back

"I would but I'm too busy helping Lexii find another position to fuck her boyfriend in" He shot back and the girls 'Ooo'd

"That's enough boys." Sam U warned the two of them

"You think you're so fucking funny, don't you? Fucking asswipe." Embry growled back

"It's better than being up an ass." Sam W snapped

"Who's ass am I up then precious _Sammy_?" Embry glared

"Your own. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know. It's your problem your own mother screams at you most mornings, it's your own fault your single, it's your own fault you've got half of La Push High hating on you-" Sam was off on a rant however the room went deadly silent as Lexii began to laugh till she cried

"Sorry, sorry." She apologised, holding a hand over her mouth, still sniggering

"What's wrong with you?" Embry shot her a shitty look; I growled at him along with the other guys and kicked him as hard as I could under the table

"I wasted my life dating you." She stated back coolly, the room Oooo'd

"Yea and I wasted mine dating you" He snapped back

"I'm so glad you're fucking someone else" Sam muttered

"Another think I wasted" Embry stated sounding bored

"Embry" I warned him

"At least I didn't" Lexii stated cockily

"Boom! That's a shock for you ain't it!" Sam hollered

"Yea but it isn't really a surprise, is it?" Embry shrugged

"You're a twat" Sam stated

"At least I'm faithful" Lexii snapped

"Just about" He laughed to himself, shaking his head

"You're an asshole. Where do you think you get off talking to women like that? My sister in fact" I snapped at him

"Nate" Emily poked my side violently

"Fuck off Nathan" Embry rolled his eyes at me

"Or what? You'll beat me up? You couldn't even defend yourself against Seth. A 16 year old kid." I shot back at him

"Seth beat you up?!" Sammy exclaimed happily, "This day just gets better!" The kid was way too odd. But I liked him because he didn't like Embry

Lexii POV

"I'm sorry" Embry breathed as he came up for air, it was Monday and the end of the school day after practice and he had me up against the lockers, the two of us kissing passionately, "I'm so sorry" He was kissing along my jawline by now, "Come back to mine" He practically ordered as his lips crashed against mine once again. I froze. I couldn't do this! He badmouths me to both myself and my family then he thinks an apology will fix everything and we can have sex. I don't think so! I shoved him away from me and picked up my stuff, running as fast as I could out the door

"Careful Lex!" One of the Soccer lads shouted at me as I bumped into him

"Lexii!" Embry yelled after me, I was already running through the treeline. I didn't let up on my speed as I put my backpack on and threw my soccer kit over my shoulder, bursting into my front door I crashed straight into Paul

"Wow! Lexii what's wrong?" I was breathing quickly as he crouched so he was eye level with me and watched worriedly, I realised for the first time I was crying. The bitch made me cry!

"I-I-" I couldn't even get the words out, instead I just threw my arms around him and sobbed into his chest


	73. Chapter Seventy Two

Sorry to _BecomingScarlett_ I forgot to reply to your review!Her name is Lexii Ateara, her nickname is Floss, and Nathan and Quil call her Candy as a nickname - a thing from their childhood. Sorry for the confusuin!

Anyways, ENJOY! And please feel free to leave me some feedback!

* * *

Lexii POV

"Babe are you coming over to ours later?" Emily asked my brother as I walked into the house, it was gross as hell how they gave each other names like that around me. That was my brother!

"Nope, sorry Emily he's busy. Come on Nathan." I walked into the kitchen and ushered my brother out of the Uley house

"Why? Where are we going?" He questioned, trying to stop me. It was halfway through January and he hadn't had a job since the 3rd. An argument with the supervisor that had him quitting. The two of them were idiots

"We're going job hunting" I stated

"You don't need to find me a job Lexii" He grumbled, we'd only got to the kitchen door by this point

"I'm partly the reason you don't have one anymore, so I'm gonna find you a new one" I continued trying to shove him out the house, it really wasn't working

"Why don't you have a job anymore Nate?" Emily Y asked

"Because one of the supervisors is a fucking douche so I punched him and walked out before I could get sacked" He growled back, "And Amy was just as fucking bad. The little bitch." He was actually beginning to shake now

"Nate leave it" I told him quietly

"What the fuck did you just say about my baby sister?!" Paul stood up quickly, his chair went flying and he was growling deeply at Nate

"Out!" Sam yelled at them, he wasn't having no wolves in his house. Uh-uh.

"You heard. She's an insensitive, backstabbing bitch who needs a fucking slap." Nate growled as Paul came to stand face to face with him

"Come on now, don't we all?" Jake tried to make joke of it … didn't work

"Nate" I was shoving his back, but he wasn't budging

"What the hell did she ever do to you!?" Paul looked like he was about to eat Nathan!

"The evil bitch believed Daz when he was making up shit about _my sister._ Why the fuck would someone believe a nob head like him and not a _friend _over something like _that_?!" Nate was yelling in Paul's face now

"Nate, come on … let's just go" I was pulling on his shirt to try and get him to move, I could feel the tears welling up, "Please Nate" I felt like a child as I whispered to him

"No Lexii, it's not fair on you. Amy gets away with _everything _and you always come out as the bad guy, well not this fucking time." He snapped

"Touch her, and I'll fucking kill you." It was more of a promise from Paul, rather than a threat

"I wouldn't give her the satisfaction." Nate snarled

"Out! Now." Sam yelled at the two of them again

"Nate, please don't …" I was getting some odd looks from the rest of the pack that were jammed into the kitchen

"Amy is the one who believed some scumbag that Lexii was making up shit about–" Nathan was practically roaring, I cut him off by slapping my hands over his mouth to stop the words forming

"We need to go Nathan." I whispered, watching Paul shake more and more

"No. I want to know what it is that makes him think he can be a fucking asshole to my little sister!" Paul yelled, Nate glanced at me and I dropped my hand from his mouth

"I'll never speak to you again if you say anything, I'll never forgive you" I told him quietly, looking only at my twin; no one else. I was totally ignoring everyone else as I tried to hold in tears and converse with my brother

"Lexii are you okay?" The question came from Paul, I glanced to him to see his face had gone completely soft and worry hiding in this eyes. I looked around the room to see similar expressions on everyone else's faces

"Please Nate, can we just go?" I asked my brother looking back to him

"Lexii" Embry's voice sounded thick with worry as he got up to stand in front of me

"I want to go home, Nate" I felt tears beginning to spill over as I looked directly into my imprinters eyes

"Please let me help you Lexii" Embry stepped closer and held my face in his hands worriedly, wiping my tears away with his thumbs; he was calming my heart already. It was no longer beating a mile a minute

"Fuck it." I muttered and against everything everyone had thought about me hating him, I kissed him. I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly but slowly, it took him a few seconds but he responded and I smiled softly as I broke away from his lips, "You have helped" I told him quietly, nodding and I stepped away from him to see him with the cutest smile on his face ever. I wanted to stay now, but I didn't want to face all the questions the pack would throw at me so I turned to Nate who was raising only one eyebrow at me and I gestured for him to leave, me following

"What the hell was that?" He questioned me as we got down the road

"It stopped him from worrying" I shrugged, "Plus I've been wanting to do it for ages" I smiled and he grinned at me, throwing an arm around my shoulder as we walked towards town

"What about Harvey?" He asked as we walked

"He doesn't have to find out" I shrugged easily and he laughed at me

Nate POV

She'd been giddy all afternoon; we'd been around town handing out my CV to any shop that needed workers. I'd also filled out a few application forms and we were now in Wal*Mart grabbing shit loads of food for when the guys came round to watch the soccer later on tonight. Lexii was following Sam around as he worked explaining each detail of her kiss with Embry over a million times, he looked happy that she was happy. We'd all been waiting for one of them to make a move on the other; they were lost without each other

"What the fuck are you doing here? You were sacked." Daz's voice sneered at me as he walked towards where I was filling the trolley with Pizza from the freezers

"I quit." I glared as I corrected him, "And just because I no longer work here doesn't mean I can't shop here."

"Well hurry the fuck up and get out of here. You're in my territory now." He tried to sound threatening towards me and I just laughed in his face

"You don't have territory, asshole. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I make a formal complaint and do more than just bruise your damn eye." I warned him

"Like they'd listen to you" He laughed back at me, I just shook my head at him smirking and walked away before he could piss me off anymore

Lexii POV

I was gonna make myself scarce for when a few of the pack members came over to watch the game with Nate but I couldn't help but stay put as I knew Embry would be coming over too. It was only a few of them but I could put up with their annoying yelling at the TV and food fights over who was winning. I could put up with anything just to be in the same room as Embry, it was pathetic I know, but after that kiss this morning … I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Nate asked, smirking his ass off. He'd waited till the guys were just coming through the door to ask

"Because I don't know if I should go to that party or not" Quil lifted my legs up from sprawled out on the sofa and sat down on it, Jared beside him and dropped my legs so they led over their knees

"I thought you were going anyway?" Dan questioned

"I was, but I don't have any alcohol" I shrugged, looking obviously at Nate

"We were in Wal*Mart today" He raised his eyebrows at me

"I wouldn't've needed to buy any if _someone _didn't drink all my booze." I glared at my twin

"If you two are going to argue throughout the game, I will personally drive you to Wal*Mart, buy you all the booze you want and take you to that party." Paul warned us

"Sounds good to me" I grinned and he flipped his middle finger up at me, laughing

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! It's starting!" Collin yelled at us and we all laughed at him

"Oh fuck off Collin; they only talk a load of bollocks before the game anyways" He turned to glare at me, "I'm surprised your Mom let you out" The guys chuckled at that and Embry growled lowly at Collin because he'd growled at me

"Lexii make us some food" Jared whined childishly, I reached forward to grab a bowl of chips and set it in his lap, "Hot food" He corrected himself

"Hold it in your hand for a bit, that'll heat it up" I sniggered as he rolled his eyes at me, "Fine!" I exclaimed and as soon as I stood up to go into the kitchen Brady nabbed my seat. Damn kid.

I listened in to them in the living room as I routed around the freezer for the pizzas we'd bought earlier today, I heard some light punches being thrown, slaps and mutterings of 'Just go!'. I hid my smirk as I leaned around the kitchen doorway and looked directly at Nate, no one else

"Where'd you put the Pizzas earlier?" I asked him, glancing around the room at the guys, at the TV and back to Nate

"In the freezer in the Garage" He told me easily

"And you didn't think to tell me that before?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he just grinned at me cheekily, I poked my tongue out at him as I walked through the living room out the door and into the Garage

"Now's your chance!" One of the guys whisper yelled, others whisper exclaimed "Go, go, go!" I chuckled to myself as the next thing I knew, Embry was out the door and stood next to me as I routed in this freezer

"Hey" He started nervously

"Hey" I smiled back at him, getting caught up in his eyes

"You look beautiful" He moved to cup my cheek and kissed me softly

"Thank you" I smiled brighter, "I didn't know if my shirt was too much for a party …" I trailed off as he took the time to check me out, probably not the first time tonight either

"It's never too much, you're always just perfect" I cooed at his words and kissed him again, softly yet passionately. I allowed him entrance when he slid his tongue across my slightly parted lips and was sharing heavy, heated breaths with him when I was lifted to sit on top of the freezer. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks as I heard my brother yelling, "Call!" In a warning tone. We didn't stop, but I was now fully aware that my brother, my cousin and my pack brothers had just heard what was going on and that they could smell the arousal of both me and Embry.

"Embry?!" Nate yelled him again and we broke away to the sound of pissed footsteps heading our way, "Put her, the fuck down Embry, and get your ass back in here now." He warned Embry and Embry nodded once, looking genuinely scared of my twin's evil 'I'm gonna kill you' glare, pecked my lips and followed Nate's direction, "With a pack full of wolves in the house, really?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I just shrugged, blushing harder "_**And what about Harvey?**_" He questioned and I ignored him, quickly grabbing the pizzas and made my way back into the kitchen – avoiding the living room at all costs. I threw as many pizzas into the oven as possible and waited.

"Hello?" I answered the house phone quickly, knowing the guys would get pissy if it rang out too much

"Lexii! I need your help. I've been arrested!" The panicked sound of Freddie's drunken slur fed down the phone

"What for?" I asked, trying to stay calm

"The police rocked up at the party and arrested me because minors were drinking in the house" He continued, giggling because of the drink

"Well where are your parents?" I asked him

"You know they stay out when I have parties!" He exclaimed at me as the timer went off to say the pizzas were ready

"Freddie, what exactly am I supposed to do?" I questioned him, pulling the food out of the oven and cutting it up for the boys. I felt like a waitress as I balanced three plates on my arms to take into the living room

"Come and get me. Please Lex!" He was whining.

"Hold up." I set the food down on the table and turned to the most sensible guy sat in my living room, "Jared, if your 18 and there's minors drinking at your house, can you get arrested?" I held my hand over the receiver as I spoke to Jared

"No, not round here anyways" He shook his head, laughing

"Didn't think so" I shook my head, going back into the kitchen and bringing out more pizza, "Fine Freddie, I'll come and pick you up." I told him and I heard quiet woops in the background, leaving more of the plates around my living room as they all dug into the food. I grabbed a slice quickly and munched on it as I grabbed ketchup, paper towels and left them on the coffee table

"Thank you Lexii! I love you!" He exclaimed, slurring his sentences still

"You aren't at the 'I love you' stage are you?" I checked as I was halfway through the living room/kitchen doorway

"No, why?"

"Because it's the uncontrollable sobbing stage next. That's why." I laughed at him, as did a few of the guys that heard me. We exchanged goodbyes and hung up the phone

"You're friends go to great lengths to get you to go to parties don't they?" Dan laughed as I ran up the stairs and to my bedroom

"Where the hell are you going dressed like that!?" Nate yelled at me as I reappeared in the living room about 15 minutes later, I had changed into a black strapless dress with cut out sides and front with a sequin bow detail. The sweetheart neckline probably dipped a little too low for his liking and the mid-thigh length skirt probably gave him a heart attack along with the lace up pink skull and kiss print iron fist platform heels. I had a crop leather jacket over my dress and an oversized purple leather look back slung over my shoulder

"I'm going to Freddie's party without a lecture from my brother about my outfit because I am my own person and I can wear whatever the hell I want to wear" I stated easily retrieving my mobile from the kitchen and throwing it into my bag, "Don't give me that look Nathan Ateara. If it puts your mind at rest; I'm wearing granny pants." I nodded once and the guys full out laughed at me

"Seriously!?" Jake was still laughing hard

"With this dress? No way." I shook my head

"Lexii!" Nate exclaimed at me, "You looked nice before, why did you change?" He questioned

"Are you saying I look like a whore Nathan Ateara?" I asked him, laughing. Stopping completely when his reply was, "Yes."

"Nate!" I yelled at him

"I'm only telling the truth." He stated

"Don't worry, I won't be showing anyone my underwear tonight. Not even with how smashed I plan on getting" I sneered at my brother and he glared back at me

"You do still have a boyfriend. You know that right?" He questioned

"Yes I do. Can I leave now?" I snapped at him

"Once you change." He stated

"Fine!" I snapped and stormed up the stairs to change into a pair of dark skinny jeans and the fancy sheer black blouse I had on earlier. I slipped on a pair of black flat ankle boots and clipped my fringe back, spraying the rest of it into a sort of messy do. "Better?" I questioned my brother as I came back down the stairs and stood in the living room doorway, I'd left my bag at the bottom of the stairs. He gestured for me to spin and I rolled my eyes but did so before he nodded with a smile on his face

"What happened to having no booze?" He raised his eyebrows at me

"I've settled for the bottles of vodka you were hiding from me in your wardrobe" I kissed his head quickly, doing the same to Quil before almost running out to the hall

"Lexii!" He yelled angrily after me and I laughed as I picked up my bag

"Nate which keys are yours?" I asked innocently; when I had no reply I decided to just pick a set up, "Lucky dip guys, if your car has gone you won't be seeing it till tomorrow morning!" I called to them and picked up a set of keys, clicking the open button and finding Embry's car to be the one that unlocked. He'd be fine with me taking his car for the night; he was fine with anything I did. Even though sometimes it was fucking annoying that I couldn't get a fight out of him

LPOV

"Nathan I've been looking for you for ages!" I exclaimed at my older twin as I walked into the kitchen of Emily Young and Sam Uley, it was the Sunday morning after the party and I would start my shift in just under 30 minutes

"Why? What have I done now?" He whined at me, he was stood against one of the countertops munching on food

"When did you last shower?" I asked him

"This morning, why?" He frowned at me, the guys just turned to watch the two of us

"Have you had sex since?" I checked

"What the hell Lex?!" He exclaimed

"Answer the question." I glared at him

"No, not since my shower" He shook his head

"Have you patrolled?" I asked, he shook his head again, "Did you shave?" I checked, grabbing his chin. "I suppose that'll do" I nodded; there was only a tiny prickle. "Breath" He opened his mouth as I tugged on it and I smelt that his breath wasn't the greatest. "Here, have these" I routed in my bag for some polos, "You should have two" I nodded

"What is this all for Lexii?" He scowled at me, eating the mints anyway

"I have found you a new job" I nodded once, smiling brightly

"What? Where?" He frowned again

"Steph's Studio" I stated, "Now give me your shorts and put these on." I gestured for him to hand me the cut offs he was wearing in exchange for the straight leg jeans I had in my hands

"Steph's?" He complained, taking his shorts off anyway, "Don't you think we spend enough time together?"

"Well you wouldn't have to work there if you didn't get sacked would you?" I raised a brow as he began putting the jeans on. I dropped the black fashion pumps to the floor so he could slip them on when done with the jeans

"You got sacked?!" Emily Y exclaimed at him, "I thought you quit?!"

"I didn't get sacked" He told me, "I didn't get sacked okay. I quit." He looked between Emily and I, "And I wouldn't have been sacked if that punk wasn't taking the piss out of you and the twins." He shot at me

"Yea well punching him helps no one does it?" I raised a brow at him as he took the shirt from me

"You know I'm up for friendly banter but that was straight to the point piss taking." He told me, getting the shirt ready to put over his head, "No one and I mean no one" He put the shirt over his head, "Takes the piss out of my family and gets away with it." He stated as his head popped back out of the head hole of the shirt

"Well you've punched him, it's out of your system and you can get on with your life. You'll be on $8 and hour with a 16 hour contract; 12 hours over the weekend and 4 hours during the week. You'll need to talk to Jacob about your shifts so that you can be paying for this birthday party in 2 months and find more presents to shower my niece and nephew with at said party. Do you hear me?" I explained to him and he nodded, fixing the collar of his polo shirt, everyone in the kitchen gasped

"Loud and clear sis" He nodded once, grinning brightly

"Since when do you have kids?!" Kim and Emily Y exclaimed

"Since they were born March 10th 2010, two of the most important people in my life" He nodded grinning

"They best be 1st and 2nd." I warned him jokingly

"Of course" He nodded, grinning at me

"Do you have a picture of them?" Kim asked giddy

"I most certainly do" He nodded, pulling his wallet out of his pocket – he'd put it there after swapping trousers – he flipped it open and showed Kim the picture of my Niece and Nephew stuffing their faces with ice cream, "Have I not told you guys about them before?" He frowned deeply

"I've never heard of them" Emily stated, cooing at the picture as the other guys all shook their heads

"Stephie and Brad, my pride and joy" He put his wallet back into his pocket and we bid the guys farewell before we got into his truck and drove off to work

"I can't believe that they've never heard us talking about the twins before" I stated, shutting the door behind me and frowning with him as we stepped through the threshold

"Neither can I" He frowned as I showed him the way up to Steph's office


	74. Chapter Seventy Three

Lexii POV

"How's my baby girly?" Sammy cooed at me as he climbed into my bed beside me and stroked my hair back; I'd been curled up under my duvet for the past 2 hours. Harvey and I had broken up. We had broken up, we had talked and we both knew that we probably wouldn't get back together again. All in all I felt like shit.

"Leave me alone Sam." I snapped at him, cuddling my Dave teddy closer to my chest and keeping the duvet covering me with a firm grip

"I have ice cream" He told me, half cooing

"I don't want ice cream." I grumbled, I did want ice cream. I wanted to sit and pig out and feel sorry for myself because I'd lost a perfectly good boyfriend, but I couldn't. It was all my fault and I didn't deserve to be pitied.

"What about some chocolate?" He started rustling a bag beside me and I so wanted to sit up and see what he had in there

"No." I grumbled

"And I've got marshmallows and Haribo Tangfastics, and a share bag of skips all for you" He listed, coaxing me out

"All for me?" I asked that all sounded so good right now.

"And more" He replied as I slowly lifted the duvet back

"I don't deserve any of that." I stated, shaking my head and looking up at him

"You lost a boyfriend too you know, he's not the only one who gets to wallow" Sam shook his head at me

"Yea but it was all my fault" I told him

"I know and you've talked to him about it. Now you need to eat as much as you can, sleep it off and then you can get over him" He stated harshly

"But Sam-" I started out

"No. Quit your moping please and start eating." He pulled my arm to make me sit up and handed me the packet of marshmallows. I took them from him and he messed around with my TV remote before a movie started on it

"Thank you" I told him quietly as the starting credits rolled. He just smiled at me and winked before we settled into silence. It was a great way to spend my Tuesday evening.

"What time do we have to be at Emily's?" Jake asked from the backseat, I'd borrowed Nate's car for the day whilst he was in work and had just dropped him off at said place. It was Wednesday afternoon and for some reason I'd agreed to driving the boys around, goodness knows why

"5" Brady replied, neither Jake nor Embry were happy when he had called shotgun

"Can't we go early? I'm really hungry" Embry asked, leaning forward and sitting his chin on the back of my chair, none of them knew that Harvey and I had broken up, I hadn't told them as of yet…I was looking for the right time to do so

"You're always really hungry" I laughed at him, swatting at his face because he and Jake had taken to making ridiculous noises down my ear

"Hey Brady isn't that your girlfriend?" Jake yelled over the music, laughing at Brady himself

"She isn't my girlfriend." He snapped and Embry burst out laughing, joining Jake

"That is her! What is she doing?!" I squinted to see her through the heavy rain. She had a big bag over her shoulder and was walking in the pouring down rain with only a light hoody on. "She's going to catch her death!" I slammed on the breaks and Embry went flying, as did Jake. The only one out of the three that listened to me when I told them to put their seatbelts on was Brady

"What the fuck Lexii!" Jake complained

"Brady, climb in the back" I told him and he huffed but un-did his seatbelt, complaining when I reversed as quickly as I could so the car was beside her again. "Maddie what are you doing out here?!" I yelled at her, having put the window down. She just stared blankly at me with a sad look, "Get in the car." I told her and she shook her head, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Maddie!" I yelled at her

"I'm going to Harvey's place" She told me quietly, but I still heard her

"Get in the car." I told her seriously

"Is she okay?" Embry leaned forwards to ask me quietly and we all heard Maddie's heart speed up as soon as she saw him

"Maddie just please get in the car" I pleaded with her but she just stood there, biting her lip and gripping her bag tighter

"Just get in the damn car would you." Brady leaned forwards to snap at her, she jumped when he did and I almost smacked him as she got a look in her eye that said she wanted to bawl her eyes out. What the hell happened between them?! She looked down as she blushed and smiled at the facial expression he gave her, I didn't get a chance to see it though because he leaned back and she climbed into the car

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her again once she was settled and had her seatbelt on

"I'd rather not talk about it" She stated quietly, curling her feet up underneath her legs

"Is it Brady's fault?" Embry asked, laughing with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him but knew that the lads were also shocked as hell when she snapped at him; "Even if it was it wouldn't be any of _your_ business." Okay so maybe Harvey had told her Embry was the reason we broke up?

"Hey now, he was only joking!" Jake tried to lighten the mood a little but it really didn't work

"This isn't the way to Harvey's apartment block" Maddie stated quietly, still huddled into herself

"I know; I'm dropping these off first" I told her, gesturing to the group of idiots in the back seats. She looked over to me and gave me a polite smile, nowhere near as genuine as when Brady made her smile. Damn this girl really liked him!

The ride was relatively quiet after that, it was good that it was really short too. I stopped at the top of the lane to make them walk the rest of the way to Sam and Emily's, Jake and Embry jumped out thanking me for the lift and practically ran towards the food. Brady however stayed in his middle seat in the back of the car. For a second I thought he was going to stay there, but no. Eventually he got out; however as soon as he had done he opened the front passenger door, unclipped Maddie's seatbelt and hugged her tightly. His arms were around her waist, hers were around his neck and he hid his face in her hair. They actually looked so effing cute together it was unreal. He pulled out of their hug and smiled softly at her, cupped her cheek and kissed her skin just below her eyes "Please don't cry" He told her, kissed her again and waved at the two of us as he walked up to Sam and Emily's. She smiled at me with bright red cheeks, tears streaming her face as she shut the car door again

"What did he just say?" I asked her, trying to hide my grin behind a smirk

"Can we please just drive somewhere?" She asked with a soft smile, avoiding my question

"See I have this friend and she really likes this guy, he's really sweet towards her and he's so nice," She started talking as soon as we had pulled up outside Harvey's apartment block

"Okay" I nodded, knowing full well this was really about her and Brady

"It's only when he sees her though. He doesn't call her or text her like he promises and he acts like a bit of a douche when he's with his friends" She told me sadly

"Are they together?" I asked her, going along with it anyway

"Yes, well. I'm not entirely sure, he's really vague about everything and she doesn't have anyone who she can talk to…who can help her" She looked a little confused and I tried to hide my smirk

"Well in my opinion, she should get rid of him" I stated easily, clicking my seatbelt so I no longer had it on

"But she _really_ likes him" She pushed

"And does he like her?" I asked

"He said so, but he doesn't really act on it. Not when he's with his friends though, it's like I'm not even-" She cut herself off and stared at me wide eyed, "Please don't tell him what I've said" She rushed as soon as she realised she'd slipped up

"Of course I wouldn't" I shook my head smiling at her reassuringly

"It's just, he's so drop dead damned gorgeous! And his skin is so warm, and he makes me feel safe and-and he was my _first_, you know?!" She threw her hands around, looking exasperated as she ranted and I felt a little shocked, would he really have done that? I thought Brady was more of a gentleman!

"So that's what happened between you two?!" I gasped, not being able to help the words that came out

"He didn't tell you. Oh my god. Oh my god. What the _hell_ did I just say?!" She yelled at herself and smacked her head against the window

"Maddie! Maddie quit that!" I yelled at her too and grabbed her shoulders to stop her from doing some sort of damage

"Please don't say anything! He'll hate me even more if he finds out I told you, I wasn't supposed to say anything. It was supposed to be our secret. A _secret_" She ranted off

"Maddie I'm not going to say anything, I'm not. Okay?" I had hold of her wrists as I made her look at me

"Okay" She nodded, tearing up

"What exactly happened Mads? Why are you so upset?" I questioned her

"We were out in Forks and we went back to his house to watch a movie and we were led in his bed because I was cold and it had been raining and he said that something really important was going to happen and that he was really scared and he didn't know what would happen and I kissed him to make him feel better." She rushed, pausing to take a huge breath- I'm guessing it was over the 'Renesmee war', "We didn't stop kissing, normally we would, we had been doing all afternoon but this time we didn't." She spoke in a normal tone this time, "He kissed me like I was a princess and he was my prince, and we did it. We had sex. It really hurt and I cried, I cried a lot but he was really sweet about it, he told me I was going to be okay, and he kept asking if I wanted to stop. I didn't." She shook her head, smiling at the memory, "We didn't use a condom. I forgot to ask if he had any and by the time I did, it was too late." She frowned then

"You aren't pregnant are you?" I asked quickly and she shook her head violently

"I took the morning after pill" She explained nodding once

"Did you like it?" I asked her and she blushed, nodding, "I know that losing your virginity at the age of 15 isn't ideal, but if you liked it; I don't understand what the problem is?" I checked

"Once I left his house in the morning he didn't speak to me. The first time I saw him was like 3 days after when me, Harv and Caleb saw you all outside that house. The first time he's spoken to me was today, almost a month later. Why doesn't he want to see me or speak to me? Did I do something wrong? Should I have called him? Lexii I don't know what to do" She shook her head, looking sad

"Why don't you come to my house so that you can get a shower and warm yourself up? We can have a proper chat and I can get my Mom to-" I started out with a smile but she got a panicked look on her face when I mentioned Mom

"Not Mrs A. I can't talk to her about this." She shook her head quickly

"Okay, okay-Mom won't get involved" I told her, holding my hands up in surrender

"Promise?" She checked and I nodded my head once. "Okay" She nodded herself and I started the drive back to my house with the 15 year old in tow.

Whilst Maddie was showering I had called Brady. I know I shouldn't be meddling but it was obvious to anyone that he liked her back, whenever anyone had patrol with him he was always thinking about her – not an imprint sort, just a big old crush sort. He got pissy whenever someone took the mickey out of him and he would be as bright as a tomato when someone mentioned her and him being together. It was actually adorable.

"Hello? Lexii?!" Brady called my name as he came into the house via the back door

"Yea!" I called back, and he followed my voice into the living room

"What is Maddie doing here?" He asked, glancing up in the direction of the bathroom with a confused frown on his face

"She was still upset after I dropped you guys off," I told him

"What? Why?" His look became worried

"She didn't tell me why she was here but she spoke about you two. She'd like to know what's going on with you and her; she told me what happened before the fight" I explained and his face almost dropped

"Please don't say anything to the guys, it's been really hard to keep it from them, plus I don't want any of them taking the piss out of her" He told me honestly

"They aren't serious, you know that. It's only for a laugh" I reassured him

"I know but she's really special, Lexii. I really like her" He admitted

"Then go tell her!" I laughed at him, shoving him in the direction of the stairs

3POV

She had just stepped out of the shower and had wrapped a towel under her armpits, standing in front of the bathroom mirror to check her reflection. She quite liked the way she looked; she was quite curvy; a nice sized bum along with breasts, and a relatively small waist. It made finding clothes that fit perfectly very difficult. He told her that she was beautiful once, she liked to think he was telling her the truth; that he honestly thought that but he couldn't have. He wouldn't avoid her like this if he thought she was beautiful. She shook her head out and stepped away from the mirror, drying herself off and pulling on a pair of knickers and a bra, dropping the towel in the process. She used the same towel to dry off her hair and as she stood up she let the towel fall around her neck

"Brady?!" She shrieked, jumping the height of herself and whipping the towel over her exposed body. She wasn't sure why she'd done it, he'd seen it before. He'd complimented her on them before. Plus he wasn't even looking at her body. He was smiling softly at her face, "What are you doing in here?" She almost whispered when he made no move to apologise or even leave

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" His husky voice spoke ever so softly

"A normal person would've knocked and waited until their friend had said it was okay to enter" She hated that she'd said friend. They were hardly acquaintances, never mind friends!

"I'm no normal person." He shook his head and closed the door behind him as he stepped inside

"What are you doing?" She couldn't help but ask when he made towards her, tugging the towel out of her grip. She blushed and felt heat between her legs when he sweetly wrapped the towel back around her body. "Brady?" She whispered his name but he didn't speak. Only lifted her by her waist to sit on the bathroom countertop and smile back at her nervous smile

"Friendship isn't something that's okay with me" He shook his head, resting his hands lightly on her knees

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. I know you don't want to see or talk to me or anything-" She began rambling, he wondered why the hell she thought that and stopped her from talking by putting his lips to hers in a small, sweet kiss

"I like you, okay? I like you a lot." He told her and her face lit up

"I like you too!" She exclaimed, he chuckled at her excitement and held her hands, to bring them around his neck. She was smiling brightly at him as he let her hands go, they automatically wrapped around his neck tightly and the two of them laughed as she threw herself into his embrace. His arms automatically went to support her thighs when she wrapped them around his waist and he rested his head atop of hers

"Why were you so upset earlier?" He asked her quietly after he'd been holding her for a while

"Can we sit?" She checked, bringing her face out of his neck

"Of course" He nodded at her

"_**Use the spare room, the one with the double bed**_" Lexii spoke into the boys head; she was still downstairs watching the TV. She was trying to give them privacy as well as being there in case something went wrong

"Thank you" She kissed his cheek and he walked her out of the bathroom, only realising she wasn't wearing any clothing when the towel fell as he sat her on the bed. She realised herself that she didn't care. She felt comfortable with him enough to see her naked, like she said before, he had seen it before.

"Mads…" He wasn't sure what to do as she crawled over the bed to lay on her back with her head rested on the pillows, the towel still at the foot of the bed. He loved the way she looked, each and every curve was beautiful and he couldn't help but stare at her D sized breasts as she lay, smiling at him. She rolled to her side and patted the bed beside her for him to join her, she never had this confidence before, she was really shy around him, he realised that he liked this. He liked that she was okay with him watching her, drinking in every inch of her body

"It was my Mom," She started out as he finally led opposite her, shifting closer so he could wrap his arm around her waist

"What was your Mom?" He asked, and she shifted so that he could put the other arm under her

"She was the reason I was so upset. I thought she had changed, she asked if I would stay over at hers so we could have some family time. Turns out she only wanted me there to look after her new baby whilst she went out." She got upset as she spoke and he pulled her close, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead

"I'm sorry sweetie" He cooed at her and she cried into his chest as he continued to reassure her in Quileute

Lexii POV

I hadn't heard anything for a while, only slow, heavy breathing. Assuming the two of them had fallen asleep I went upstairs, firstly to check on them – a little shocked when I found Maddie only in her underwear and clutching tightly to a fully clothed Brady in her sleep. I quickly went to find them a blanket, and made sure the only skin you could see of Maddie's was her face rather than her whole body. I then went to the bathroom to tidy up, knowing Brady had interrupted her whilst changing. I probably should have waited until I knew she was dressed before I let him come up here, but somehow I don't think either of them minded

"Where's Brady?" Collin asked me as soon as I had stepped into Sam and Emily's house. I'd left the two of them sleeping in my spare room, they could be trusted. I knew neither of them would do anything stupid…

"Do you really need to ask that question?" I asked him with a smirk, he grinned at me and bounded back into the living room

"Lexii! Hello!" Lizzie exclaimed at me when I came into the kitchen

"Did I miss the food?" I asked, hugging Lizzie's head as I walked past and straight to the hob, it still had some food in the bottom of the pan

"I saved some in case you came back" Emily told me with a smile and spooned her special stew into a bowl for me

"Thanks Em" I grinned at her and sat myself between Jake and Seth, Emily handed me half a loaf of bread and I got stuck into my tea

"So…." Lizzie started, grinning at me, leaning forward to listen closely. Rachel, Kim and Emily Y doing the same thing

"So…?" I asked, laughing as even Paul, Sam, Jake, Seth and Jared looked ready to gossip

"What happened with Maddie and Brady?!" Rachel and Lizzie exclaimed at the same time

"I'm not saying anything" I shook my head, laughing again as they all huffed at me, "You know more than I do anyway" I looked at Seth as I spoke, "And Collin" He huffed at me again and rolled his eyes

"Yea but what happened today?" He questioned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I don't know do I? I didn't sit with them whilst they talked" I spoke obviously

"You can hear anything from miles off!" Lizzie whined at me

"I purposely didn't listen then" I explained and they huffed at me

"Why are Brady and Maddie in your house?" Embry burst in through the back kitchen door and asked me, he bounded into a seat at the table and grinned like the rest of them. They were all just as bad as each other

"Maddie was soaked from the rain so I made her shower at my house, Brady came round and they were talking" I explained, shrugging, "Why were you at my house?" I questioned him

"They sent me to spy!" He quickly pointed the finger at Lizzie and Rachel

"Did not!" They exclaimed back

"Would you all shut up?!" Quil yelled through to us

"They aren't even there anymore, they went out" Collin shouted through

"How do know that?!" Lizzie yelled through and Collin came into the kitchen rolling his eyes

"He text me" He held up his phone up and laughed at the girls gob smacked expressions

"Where have they gone? What are they doing? What's happened? Would somebody tell me these things?!" Lizzie almost exploded from the excitement; we all burst out laughing at her

"Harvey might know." Rachel stated

"No he won't" I shook my head once

"Paul, give me your phone" Rachel slapped his arm repeatedly

"Don't give her your phone. Harvey won't know anything about Maddie and Brady; he tries to keep out of his little sister's relationships" I told them seriously. He really wouldn't want my friends calling him up, not at all.

"Paul" Rachel persisted

"Ring him and I will break your legs." I told her casually, popping a piece of soaked bread in my mouth

"Paul" Rachel continued, grinning at me

"I'm not kidding. Paul, I will physically break her legs if you give her that phone." I told him seriously, I think he and Jared knew about our break up…they just weren't saying anything

"Paul" Rachel pouted at him, giving him the puppy eyes

"You know I would, but I'd rather you didn't have broken legs babe" He chuckled, patting her head when she frowned at him

"She wouldn't do that" Rachel shook her head, "You wouldn't let her"

"I would." I stated, nodding once as my phone went off

"Is it Brady?" Lizzie's eyes almost popped out of their sockets

"No." I rolled my eyes at her and actually looked at the caller ID; Harvey

"Is it Maddie?" She asked as I answered it

"Hello?" I tried to make my voice sound as normal as possible as I got up

"Hi Maddie!" The girls recited and I told them to shush as I walked out of the kitchen and into the forest

"Are you with your friends?" He questioned me, sounding very curt

"No I just left, what's up?" I asked, running into the woods so the boys couldn't hear me

"Is Maddie with you?" He asked quickly

"Not anymore, why?" I checked, sitting on a log and fidgeting with the laces on my shoes

"She was supposed to be at my Mom's but she isn't and I know she used to come and talk to you about her because it pissed me off and Dad got upset" He admitted, "Hang on-where you with her before?" He questioned

"Yea, I saw her walking in the rain so I picked her up. She was upset and when Embry asked her if it was Brady's fault she snapped at him a-" I started to explain

"Embry? Lexii you could've waited at least a week!" He exclaimed at me

"No! Harvey it wasn't like that! I dropped Nate off at work and Jake, Embry and Brady were in the car. I haven't even told them about us yet" I shook my head wildly, knowing he couldn't even see me

"Why haven't you? I thought you'd be all over him by now." He mumbled but I of course, heard it

"That's not fair Harvey and you know it. I didn't mean to hurt you." I spoke seriously

"Yea whatever. I called to ask about my little sister, not you." Okay that hurt.

"She's with Brady." I tried to keep my voice strong as I snapped at him

"What the hell is she doing with him?!" He exclaimed, either he no longer cared for me at all or my acting skills were better than I thought!

"He likes her, she likes him. He made her feel better when she was upset about her Mom" I explained, squeezing my eyes shut to stop from crying

"I couldn't care less Lexii. You didn't see how upset she was after that incident at Christmas." He was yelling at me

"That isn't my problem Harvey. She was upset today, he made her feel better. Surely that should count for something?" I yelled back at him

"No. He's an asshole." He continued shouting

"She clearly doesn't think so or she wouldn't have gone out with him would she?!" How fucking dare he?!

"All your fucking cult friends are the same Lexii. They use girls to get what they want and as soon as they do they drop them. They drop them like you dropped me!" He shouted

"Is this what this is about?! You were the one who dumped me remember?! You fucking asshole!" I screamed back at him

"Whatever. I couldn't give a shit about your skanky cheating ass. Just get that asshole away from my sister before I do some damage." He warned

"I _never_ cheated on you. _Never_! So don't you fucking dare accuse me of that!" I yelled at him, "And as for Brady and Maddie. I will not do your dirty work. You clearly no longer care for me so why should I do anything for you? This is me dropping you Harvey. Fuck the hell off and out of my life." I yelled and ended the call before storming back to the house, I felt myself shaking like mad. How dare he say that to me?! How dare he accuse me of cheating on him?! I fucking loved that man! I loved him more than I should have and I would never-!

"Aaahhhhhhh!" I screamed in anger and launched my phone. He was calling me back. The fucking asshole was calling me back! I realised I was in Sam and Emily's backyard by now because Quil had come running out of the house

"Candy what's wrong?" Quil asked me, grabbing hold of my shoulders and trying to stop the shaking

"Asshole! He's a fucking asshole! I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" I yelled, feeling the tears streaking down my face, the angry shakes turning into ones of sadness and my cousin just threw his arms around me in a tight hug and swayed me, shushing me softly

"Who is?" He asked quietly, I could smell Embry having come out onto the back porch along with Jake and Sam, the rest of them probably had their noses up to the fucking glass

"Harvey. He's a shit boyfriend. He's a shit person. And he's just shit at everything!" I was close to sobbing as I cried into his shoulder

"Enough for you to wedge your phone into the wall of Sam and Emily's house?" He asked with a chuckle, pulling away from me to smile reassuringly at me

"Shit, did I? Fuck. I'm so sorry Sam; I'll pay for the damages!" I called over to him, my voice breaking as I did so

"I think at the moment we're all worried for your sanity. You've just been laughing and joking with them lot, then you looked ready to phase, then you were bawling your eyes out and now you're crying out apologies!" Quil told me, "What's been going on with you and Harvey lately?" He asked and I really didn't want to speak to him about this now

"Nothing, we're fine." I shook my head, wiping my eyes with the sleeves of my jacket and walking back up the to the house

"He's calling you again" Sam offered me the phone; I was surprised that they could get it out of the wall let alone it working!

"Tell him he can go fuck himself." I stated, continuing into the kitchen and sitting back in my earlier spot and eating my bowl of stew. I ignored every single one of their looks, keeping my head down

"Lexii you've had like 7 missed calls from him in the time your phone went into contact with my wall" Sam stated worriedly, but still tried to half chuckle

"Yea I really am sorry about that" I nodded, looking up at him and his worried expression deepened

"It's fine" Emily smiled reassuringly at me, nodding and my phone started to go off again

"Should I tell him to stop calling you?" Sam offered and I shook my head, holding my hand out for the ringing contraption

As soon as I answered he started out; "Lexii I-" I cut him off as quickly as he'd spoken

"Fuck off Harvey. You're a piece of worthless shite and I'd rather not waste my life talking to you." I snapped at him, the kitchen and living room deathly silent

"We need to talk." He stated and I huffed a laugh

"No." I shook my head

"Fine, I need to talk and you need to listen. If you won't come and meet me then I'll have to come to your house, won't I?" He made the decision for himself

"I'm not at home." I said, just to be difficult

"Then where are you?" He asked

"None of your business Peters. Now leave me alone." I snapped and slammed the phone down, throwing it against the table. It took a long while but, everyone around me started to talk again, it was unbelievably awkward but I didn't care. I focused on eating my stew and trying my hardest not to cry again


	75. Chapter Seventy Four

Lexii POV

The girls had decided on a campout and the wolves – including myself – had been dragged along to said campout. There was a huge roaring fire in the middle of the clearing and the many tents had been set up so they were all in a circle facing inwards to the fire. Nate had joined us after his third shift at Steph's. I was proud of him; Steph said he's been doing really well both out in the shop and in the back. Apparently Emily hadn't ever heard of his kids either and they were arguing at the moment, she was sulking at home whilst he was being stubborn and refusing to go and speak to her … her loss. We had been singing terribly around the campfire whilst Dan strummed his guitar to give us a beat, I knew I could sing better but who cares? I was with my friends and I didn't have a care in the world.

"Lexii it's your turn" The singing had been given up and Rachel had decided for us to play this game her and her friends made up in college. Shock horror. You were to go around the circle and announce something to a certain person that would shock them, amazing. I know.

"A good kind of shock or a bad kind of shock?" I checked, I hadn't really been paying much attention to the game

"Either" Rachel shrugged

"Well I have two" I stated, nodding. Rachel gestured for me to continue, "There's going to be two new imprints in the next few days, I'm not telling you when or who." I told my first one and everyone seemed to become a little happier

"And the second one?" Kim pushed

"Harvey and I broke up" I nodded, glancing to Embry but getting caught in his eyes

"What? Why!?" Rachel almost exclaimed

"I thought the whole point of this game was to just state your fact and not explain?" I turned to look at her and raise a brow

"You can't say that Lexii!" Leah whined at me

"I'm not telling you. It's private." I shook my head

"Why not?" Kim huffed

"This game requires alcohol to be fun." I stated and the guys all agreed with me

"What was that?" Paul questioned inadvertently changing the subject as he looked around the clearing we had set up camp in

"What was what?" Jake began to look around too

"That yell. Surely I wasn't the only one to have heard that." Paul shook his head and focused in on one spot, Jacob started over in that direction as a guy came strolling out of it, glancing all around the clearing and squinting over at me

"Were you just yelling?" Jacob questioned, frowning at the guy. I think I knew him

"Lex?!" He yelled over at me, nodding at Jacob

"Mason!" I called back, grinning and jumping up to jog over there. He picked me up in a big bear hug, lifting me from the ground and wiggling with me so I swayed

"I missed you!" He exclaimed

"Me too!" I exclaimed back as he let me back on the ground

"Lexii?" Jake looked at me with an obvious look

"Oh! Jacob this is Mason, Mason this is Jacob." I introduced the two and they smiled at each other, shaking hands

"You haven't seen my pup around have you?" He frowned at Jacob

"Bert?!" I questioned, instantly feeling worried. He was only a few months old!

"Yea that asshole scared him off with his damn shotgun." He glared as he spoke

"Mason!" I exclaimed at him

"I was bringing her home!" He stuck up for himself

"Shotgun?" Jacob asked, looking between the two of us

"It's a long story" Mason shook his head

"I have time" Jacob shrugged

"It isn't any of your business." Mason stated, raising a brow at Jake

"Jacob." I warned him before he could start anything

"What?" Jake snapped at me

"I don't need your pathetic shit, '_Jacob_' I just need to find my dog. Now if you'll excuse me…" Mason gestured for Jake to move out of his way so he could get past

"I'll help you find him" I started out with him

"It's cool; I know you hate the woods. I'll call you tomorrow or something, okay? We need to talk." He stated

"Okay" I nodded back, smiling at him as he walked off to find his puppy

"Who was that?!" Sam exclaimed at me once I was back sat around the fire

"My friend, he's just worried about his dog okay?" I stated, sitting down beside Jared

"Is he the reason you're single?" Nate asked, raising his eyebrows at me

"Eww! No! I met him through Harvey, he's just a friend. He's got a girlfriend anyway" I shrugged easily

"Who's scaring people with shotguns?" Jake demanded once he'd got back to the circle

"His girlfriend's Dad doesn't like him so he threatens him with his shotgun every time he sees him. It doesn't scare Mason, just Bert – the dog." I explained, smiling

"Are you sure nothing's going on with you two? That was a weird embrace for just friends" Kim raised a brow at me

"He was going through some shit and Harvey and I helped him through it, I haven't seen him in ages" I shrugged again, "Can we change the subject please?"

"Why do you hate the woods?" Nate asked quickly

"I meant away from me." I rolled my eyes

"No that's a good point actually. Why _do _you hate the woods?" Quil questioned

"I've always hated the woods, seriously. Let's just move on." I stated and saw out the corner of my eye that Embry was giving me a funny look

"No you haven't-" Jake started out

"Just leave her be yea? Obviously she doesn't want to talk about it." Embry snapped, making everyone shut up and look at him in surprise. I smiled in thanks to him and he smiled right back as they all moved into their own conversations

"Hey" I spoke quietly as I sat beside Embry; he was still sat up having been the one nominated to make sure the fire went out. Everyone else had gotten comfortable in their tents, most asleep already

"Hey" He smiled at me, handing me a twig and sticking a marshmallow on the end of it, he was sat with his own over the last few flames

"Thank you" I nudged his elbow with mine

"I know you love melted marshmallows" He shrugged, smiling into the fire

"I meant for earlier. Getting everyone off my back about the woods" I explained to him and he turned to look at me with a smile

"You know I'll always look out for you" He told me sincerely

"I do" I nodded and smiled as he kissed my forehead

"You're on fire" He told me, laughing

"Huh? Oh! Damn!" I laughed with him, quickly bringing my marshmallow out of the fire and blowing on my now bubbling marshmallows. Embry was still laughing but squished my marshmallow between two chocolate biscuits, "Thanks" I laughed, not even thinking when I gave him a quick kiss. We both froze and looked at each other with wide eyes

"Sorry" He was quick to look back into the fire as he spoke

"No it was my fault. It was me, I didn't think. Sorry" I shook my head, starting to eat my smore so I wouldn't do anything else rash

"You don't need to apologise Lex" He told me, making his own smore with the melted marshmallow on the end of his twig and putting it back into the fire so the chocolate would melt. "Oh fuck!" I laughed at his whispered exclamation. His whole smore had dropped into the fire

"Here, have the rest of mine" He was laughing with me

"Are you sure?" I nodded, feeding him the half that was left. "Thank you" I started out a whole new round of giggles when he ate the rest of it whole

"Pig" I poked his side, still laughing

"You know it" He winked at me as I shivered, "Are you cold?" He asked quickly

"A shiver just ran up my spine" I explained, shaking my head but it was no use. He'd already pulled me into his lap with my back facing his chest so he could hug me tightly. We sat like that for a long while; it was just like old times. It was nice.

"We should probably get to bed" He told me quietly, the fire had completely gone out now and we could hear everyone's heavy breathing meaning that the two of us were the only ones awake

"It's because of you" I told him, leaning my head back against his shoulder

"What is?" He asked curiously, leaning his head atop of mine and squeezing me tighter. I was glad; I wasn't ready to separate from him just yet

"The reason I hate the woods. They remind me of when we were together; when we used to spend a lot of time in them together. I don't want anyone to take my memories from me so I tell them that I hate the woods" I whispered

"Oh Lexii" He whispered, squeezing me tightly and kissing the side of my head softly

"I know, it's silly. It's just-" I started out but he cut me off

"It's not silly at all" He shook his head and I shifted so I could look at him. He was smiling that knee weakening smile at me

"Really?" I checked

"Really." He stated, closing his eyes and leaning towards me, I did the same to him and smiled when our lips touched in a soft, warm kiss. It was just that, a sweet and innocent kiss. Nothing more. And when we broke away the two of us just beamed at each other, "Goodnight beautiful" He whispered

"Sweet dreams" I wished him, pecking his lips again before the two of us stood up and went to our tents; the ones directly opposite each other

"Lexii!" Nate yelled into our tent, "Leah!" We shared the tent last night and still hadn't woken up, well that was until my twin screamed at the two of us

"What!?" We yelled back at the same time

"Get up, breakfast is ready" He told us and we both sat up completely upright, looked at each other and scrambled to put trousers on and get out of the tent

"You little shit, Nathan!" I yelled at him, kicking his shin, hard. The food was nowhere near done!

"A wolves shirt?! Really Lexii?!" He yelled right back at me, running from me

"It's my bed shirt, now shut the fuck up whilst I kill you." I told him, grabbing him by his hair

"Ow! Lexii?!" He yelled at me

"What?" I snapped at him, twisting his hair. The guys all ignored us being used to our morning behaviour

"At least change the damn shirt!" He yelled and I heard some of the guys laughing at him

"I would but I'm not wearing a bra right now." I stated with a cocky smirk and he screamed in disgust, I let go of his hair to laugh and go over to the centre of the clearing where everyone was sat around. I sat with the girls and rubbed at my face tiredly, stretching and leaning against Leah to rest my eyes again. She was bright eyed by now

"How much longer did you stay up last night?" Rachel asked sniggering

"I have no idea" I shook my head keeping my eyes closed and ignored all of the sniggers that were for some reason sent my way

"Nice shirt Lex" Collin laughed

"Thanks." I put a thumb up at him, he was stood somewhere behind me and I now got why they were all sniggering. This was Embry's Soccer shirt that I never got round to giving back. I only wore it to sleep in every now and again but it had his surname on it so it was obvious it was his. I assume that and the fact that they all knew Embry and I stayed up later than anyone else was the reason as to why they were sniggering

"Do you wear that shirt often Lexii?" Jared asked

"Every now and then" I shrugged, they laughed, "Why is that funny? It's just a shirt." I snapped at them

"Do you know _whose_ shirt it is?" Nate questioned

"No I got it from a guy off the streets. Of course I know whose shirt it is! It's mine. Now fuck off and let me sleep" I yelled at him, snapping my eyes open to glare at him. They were all laughing; even the girls. Embry was the only one who wasn't laughing; he just had a proud grin on his face as he fried the sausages over the barbeque

"And you didn't get it from someone else?" My twin was determined to die today.

"You're so fucking pathetic Nathan. _Obviously_ it's Embry's shirt. I have it from when we were dating; it's not really that much of a big deal." I glared right at him and he grinned cockily

"And you didn't think to ever give it back?" Quil was joining in with him now

"Yes. But I didn't _want_ to." This made every one of them grin proudly, including Embry.

"Why not?" Nathan smirked; apparently it was their goal to let everyone know exactly how I felt about Embry. Why? I have no idea. But I'm sure they decided to do so because they now know I'm single.

"Hazard a guess." I raised a brow at him and chewed the side of my mouth so he knew I was pissed at him

"No, you tell me." He smirked

"You aren't funny you know." I told him

"Who said I was?" He asked

"Embry, do you mind that I still have some of your stuff?" I called over to him

"No" He grinned right back at me

"There, see. He isn't bothered so there's no problem." I told Nathan and Quil

"There's more than just this shirt?!" Lizzie exclaimed happily, a massive grin on her own face

"Oh for crying out loud!" I face palmed, ignoring my phone when it started to beep that I was getting a phone call. "Hey!" I yelled at whoever took it from my back pocket and stood up quickly to see that it had been Nathan himself. "Don't answer that." I kicked his stomach and yanked the phone out of his hand. It was a face time call, Mason. I shook my head out before I answered it, using my elbow to keep Nathan off the screen

"Hey Lex!" He grinned at me

"Hey Mason, look now isn't a good time" I shook my head at him

"It's never a good time when we need to talk about you and Harvey." He frowned at me

"Mason-"

"No Lexii, listen. He's heartbroken. So would I be if my girlfriend said her ex's name in bed!" He exclaimed at me

"Mason now _really isn't_ a good time. I'll call you later okay?" I told him as Nathan burst out laughing, some of the guys looked shocked but every one of them laughed. Embry had a cheeky smirk on his face too as he focused on the grill

"No. Lexii! What's that noise?" He looked confused

"You've just told my family why Harvey and I broke up. _Thanks_. I hate you right now Mason." I glared at him and hung up.

"You-you said-" Quil tried to speak but he was laughing too much.

"Fuck off. I hate you all." I glared, storming back to the tent and sitting myself inside it, ignoring them all

"Lexii" Embry's voice spoke softly and he tapped on the fabric of the tent

"Embry leave me alone" I told him as curtly as I could even though I didn't want to do so

"I saved you some breakfast" He coaxed, starting to undo the zip, continuing so when I didn't stop him

"Thanks" I smiled a tiny smile when he handed me it, I sat it in my lap and began to eat

"It was _my_ name right?" I nodded, he smirked, "You said my name when you were in bed with another man" He repeated, chuckling

"Embry it isn't funny!" I shoved him

"It sort of is though" He nodded, trying to hide his smile now

"Embry I've only ever been in love twice, and it seems that I do everything I can to hurt them and I'm fed up of it. I don't mean to and I'm really sorry okay, but I don't know how to fix it with either of you" I told him, dropping my knife and fork into my plate and holding my face to stop myself from crying

"Lexii" He whispered my name, "Lexii, look at me" He coaxed but I just shook my head, "Lexii I've seen every nook and cranny there is to see on your body, please don't start hiding it from me now" He told me cutely

"Embry I don't know if that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard from you or the grossest." I told him, laughing. He laughed along with me but still used his forefinger to make me look up. I did so and dropped my hands in the process

"Neither do I" He shook his head laughing

"I'm really sorry" I told him again

"You have nothing to apologise for. I gave as good as I got, if anything worse. The only time I ever want to hear you apologising to me is when you've bitten me too hard when we've made love. Do you hear me?" He asked, still holding onto my chin

"Embry my brother can hear you, you know that right?" I asked him, giggling

"I don't care" He shook his head and kissed my lips softly, "Now eat your breakfast." He told me, letting my chin go and pointing to the plate still in my lap. I smiled at him and laughed as he picked up the knife and fork and literally put them into my hands.

"You sure you don't want to feed me too?" I asked him laughing

"I can" He nodded, deadly serious. He even took the cutlery from me when I raised my eyebrows at him

"Embry …" I frowned at him as he cut up my food and fed me it, "I'm not three years old you know." I told him, eating it anyway

"I know" He nodded at me with a smile and continued to feed me the rest of my breakfast

Embry POV

"Are you two coming out of there at all today?" Sam tapped on the tent walls and spoke quite softly for the burly, serious man he is, "We need to pack up camp"

"Yea we'll be out now" Lexii had told him, however neither of us moved. We were both led down on her sleeping bag, her cuddled into my side as I played with her hair. The two of us going in and out of sleepy states. We'd sat up and talked last night and I'd brought her breakfast after she threw a strop and stormed off to her tent, turns out the reason she and Harvey had broken up was because she'd said my name in bed…well isn't that interesting?!

"Guys get out here; we need to take this tent down!" Jared came along and shook the poles of the tent violently, cutting me off from my train of thought

"What's the time?" I questioned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes – why was I so damn tired?! I slept like a baby last night! My girl had kissed me and I'd found out she was no longer with that gobshite. It was the best night I'd had in a while

"12 noon, you've been in there for hours." He stated, I could detect a hint of a snigger coming from his voice there too

"We'll be out now" Lexii repeated, finally sitting up too. She looked around a little confused before she started putting her things into the overnight bag she'd brought with her. I smiled as I watched her do so, "What?" She caught me staring at her

"Nothing" I shook my head

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She frowned

"I'm not!" I chuckled at her, reaching to smooth out her frown lines with my thumb. She smiled at the action and put her hand over mine, leaning her face into my hand and closing her eyes. I smiled at her reaction to me and leaned forwards to place a sweet kiss on her forehead however was surprised when she jerked her head so my lips touched hers instead of the skin above her beautifully hazel coloured eyes

"Sorry" She whispered, giggling as she pecked my lips a second time

"I told you-"

"No apologising, I forgot" She cut me off, pecking my lips again

"Your brother is out here Ateara, have sex in that tent and the two of you will be dead. Now get the fuck out!" Jared yelled at us again, coming back to shake said tent

"Fuck off Jared! We're getting out aren't we?!" I opened my eyes to see Lexii glaring in the direction Jared's voice came from as she yelled at him. I laughed at her as I climbed out of the tent, Lexii following just behind me with her bag

"Finally!" Jared huffed, however a huge grin prominent on his face

"Leah still needs to sort out her stuff" Lexii reminded him and he rolled his eyes

"Leah!" He yelled her from across the clearing

"What is it with you and yelling today?!" I shoved him as she scolded him

"I could hardly do anything with them two practically fucking on my shit could I?!" She snapped at Jared, smiling brightly at Lexii as she and I parted ways. Lexii went over to the fire to put her stuff with other peoples and I went to help dismantle the overnight campsite

"Paul, give me a hand with this" Jared called over as we were taking apart the marquee that had Emily's cooking stuff in it. It really was sort of pointless for only one night

"What the fuck Lexii?!" Jake was laughing at my girl and I knew I wasn't the only one who looked over to see her stood in the middle of two towels held up by Emily Y, Lizzie, Kim and Rachel so it was a squared shape. She was using it as a changing cubical; I knew that when she lifted her shirt over her head and Lizzie gasped

"Jacob, stop your girlfriend from staring at my naked assets!" Lexii yelled with a laugh, ducking quickly, I'm assuming it was to put clean pants on

"What the hell is that?!" Lizzie exclaimed, her eyes bugging out

"A Christmas present" Lexii laughed at her

"From who?!" Emily Y sounded concerned

"What is it?" Collin asked, I must admit; I was curious

"Me, it was a Christmas present from myself to myself. What's wrong with that?" She questioned and I found myself getting closer, along with some of the other guys to see what it was

"What is it? Let me see." Rachel stated, dropping the towels she had hold of and my eyes zeroed in on the image that was inked into her skin. It was a path of green stems starting just below the waistband of her knickers and trailing all the way up the side of her body in swirls, ending in a beautiful pink coloured rose that sat just below her left breast. As I looked harder I noticed that the tattoo had little mini roses coming off the stems with little red hearts. I wanted to find out where it ended, however I could only imagine what it looked like as it went further down the Tom and Jerry knickers she had covering her cute little bum. Even though she was a werewolf too I still couldn't help but worry for her, is she warm enough? Shouldn't she put some clothes on?

"Dude, you're drooling." Quil whispered to me and nudged my side. I quickly shut my gaping mouth and wiped a hand across it to catch any saliva

"What the fuck Rachel?! I'm now stood half naked in the middle of a damn clearing! What is wrong with you?!" She glared at Rachel

"Lexii that's gorgeous!" Leah stated a grin on her face, I smiled as I saw the smile on my Lexii's beautiful face; her laugh was music to my ears and her body was as I'd heard Rachel saying once before; 'to die for'. She truly was an Angel from heaven, no one could ever compare to her beauty, to her amazing personality, to the strongest heart, the way she would do anything for her friends and family

"I know" Lexii winked back confidently, standing so she was leaning on one hip and the words printed across her bum caught my eye; 'catch me if you can' damn it I would. I'd catch her and never let her go, ever.

"Em" Quil nudged me again, laughing. I shook my head out, squeezed my eyes shut, popped them back open again and had Lexii's gorgeous smile pointed in my direction

"You've all seen it now, stop perving on my ghetto booty!" She exclaimed laughing, from the look she gave me, I knew I wasn't included in that order

"You wish!" Troy laughed at her as they all got back to putting camp away, I watched as Lexii slid into a pair of denim short shorts and a colourful 'cami' to cover up

"You like?" She made her way over to me, smiling sweetly and cupping my cheek softly

"I do" I nodded at her, grinning when she put the other hand over my left cheek. I sat my hands either side of her waist, sliding them around to hug her middle when she rested our noses together, the two of us just stood there smiling at each other and I don't think I could be happier than this moment in time

"Those two are just so adorable" One of the girls cooed and the others awed along, I didn't dare break away from my Lexii to figure out which one spoke, instead I just kissed her lips softly


	76. Chapter Seventy Five

Lexii POV

Harvey had caught up with me after school on Monday, I say he caught up with me but what I meant was that he waited outside of the school reception area so as soon as I was done at Soccer practice his car would be the first one I saw. I tried to walk past him and down the road but he followed me slowly with the windows rolled down and kept badgering me about getting in. He kept going on and on about needing to talk so eventually I got in. I got in and he drove us to a secluded diner in Forks where we talked about the relationship we'd had and how we couldn't carry on with it and that maybe we should see other people. I don't think that he realised I'd already got caught up in Embry all over again. Well, he probably did know he just chose to ignore the fact. I had Mason texting me constantly as well trying to figure it out between Harvey and I but eventually even he stopped. It was just something we had to get over. And now I had Leah all love struck to deal with too!

"He's gorgeous though Lexii!" She had exclaimed, throwing herself onto my bed with a lustful look spread across her face

"No don't lay down! We have to get to Emily's" I grabbed her arm and yanked it to get her up. She didn't even budge; she was using her full body weight to keep her there. That was when I really looked at her face, that facial expression … that was something more than just lust … "Leah…" I trailed off, dropping her hand "Did you imprint?" I asked softly, she just sighed happily. I started screaming and pulled her up, she gave in this time and I hugged her tightly, jumping and screaming with her

"He's so beautiful Lexii" She sighed dreamily, easily being dragged along by me as I took her out to my Dad's car. We got to Emily's pretty quickly and Leah actually _skipped_ up the drive and into the house!

"Leah imprinted!" I shouted, running in behind her, bouncing as I did so

"What? Seriously?! Who?!" Rachel was the first to jump up and hug her best friend

"Lexii Ateara, I know you're in there!" Mason's voice appeared from nowhere and the next thing I know, he's in Emily Young's kitchen glaring daggers straight at my face

"Him." I nodded in answer to Rachel's question

"Mason you can't just go barging into stranger's houses!" Tegan came running into the house after Mason all in a flutter and glared at him

"Oh shit" Brady muttered and I glanced to look over at him, he was staring at Collin. We all were, he was looking at Tegan as if she was his world, his everything

"This could get interesting" Paul was the first to say something

"Why have you been ignoring my calls Lexii? I've texted you, I've Facebook messaged you, I've even tweeted you for crying out loud!" Mason continued to yell at me

"Don't yell at her like that!" Embry came to stand behind me, growling protectively

"Is this him? The precious fucking Embry?! And you're back with him? Do you not even care that you've completely fucked Harvey up? He'd do anything, _anything_ for you and this is how you repay him?!" Mason continued to yell at me, I just watched him calmly

"You know I never wanted to hurt him." I shook my head; Tegan was glancing around the room nervously and kept tugging on Mason's arm. He was pretty unpleasant when he was angry

"Then why have you?!" He yelled at me

"I'm sorry but who the fuck even are you? And where do you get off talking to people like that you absolute asshole!?" Embry pulled me behind him so he could yell some more

"You disgust me. You know that? They were happy and you had to come along and ruin it." Mason almost spat in Embry's face

"She's always been mine. He was the one that stopped me and her getting back together." I ignored the possessiveness of his words as I watched Mason get angrier and angrier

"Mason, I think we should go" Tegan spoke quietly

"I don't." He snapped back at her

"Don't speak to her like that!" Collin yelled at Mason

"Who the fuck are you?!" Mason yelled back

"Your worst fucking nightmare if you carry on speaking to her like that." Jake quickly grabbed Collin so he wouldn't go flying towards Mason and kill him as promised

"Mason" Tegan persisted

"I can't believe you're hiding behind him Lexii. What happened to fighting your own battles?" Mason turned back to me, looking around Embry to continue glaring

"Mason!" Tegan yelled at him

"Tegan we are not going anywhere until this is finished" Mason snapped at her

"Firstly, whatever went on between me and Harvey was exactly that. It's none of your business so stop trying to fix it. Harvey and I made a _mutual_ agreement to split up, it wasn't just me and it wasn't just him. Secondly, if you speak to her like that again I will rip your balls right off and choke you with them. Do you hear me?" I had moved around Embry and had got up in his face

"He didn't make that decision at all, it was all _you_" He snapped at me

"We've moved on, you're nothing to do with the relationship we once had so back the fuck off, okay?" I yelled back

"Mason, we need to leave, _now_." Tegan almost growled at him

"Tegan s-"

"You fucking dare, Tomlinson and you will die. You're 24 years of fucking age, she's 17. Leave her the fuck alone!" I cut him off yelling

"Lexii its fine" Tegan shook her head at me

"I think you need to leave, now." Sam warned from across the kitchen, he was _not_ a happy bunny.

"You aren't even going to bother trying to fix it are you?" Mason ignored Sam and stared right at me

"There isn't anything to fix" I shook my head

"I really don't believe you, you know that?" He spat at me and quickly turned on his heel to stalk out of the house

"I'm really sorry about him, he just gets a bee in his bonnet sometimes and doesn't know how to shut himself up" Tegan apologised to Sam quickly, smiling nervously before she turned to run after her idiot boyfriend

"Well, he seems nice" Jared mentioned sarcastically, Paul sniggered but Leah didn't mention anything. She just stood with her eyes wide, her mouth gaped open and a hand on the kitchen worktop to keep her upright

"I don't fucking believe you Mason. Running into a stranger's home, screaming at Lexii like that, I don't think you even realise how many people in that house hate you right now" We all heard Tegan loud and clear as she yelled at Mason

"You're taking her side?" He fumed

"There's no side to take Mason! Harvey himself told you it was over between those two. I don't get why you're so hung up on this!" She yelled at him

"He's one of my best friends, Tegan. I won't see him like this!" He yelled back, Brady had to help Jake holding Collin back. His growl was feral.

"It's pathetic! She won't get back with him, you know that!" This was starting to get a little awkward right now… "Sometimes I wish my Dad had a better fucking aim!" She screamed, I slapped my hand over my face to hide my gasp

"Fuck you, Tegan." He ground back; something was dropped to the floor before tyres quickly drove up the gravel road

"Fucking asshole!" She shrieked, sniffling

"You should go check to see if she's okay" I told Collin, Jake and Brady instantly dropped their hold on him so he could run out the front door and see to his crying imprint

"Why do I have terrible taste in men?" Leah questioned, breathing heavily. I'm assuming she was still trying to take in what just happened

"He isn't like that all the time" I shook my head, "He just likes to look after his friends" I nodded this time, speaking only to Leah

"I suppose that's a good thing" She chuckled nervously, still watching the door as if he was going to come running back inside it with a huge grin and a sloppy kiss for her

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Embry shot at me quickly

"He's still my friend, he just has a bad temper sometimes" I explained, nodding with a smile in Leah's direction

"Perfect for Leah then" Ethan joked

"I don't like him" Seth stated easily, his arms were crossed over his chest and he looked pissed

"Where are you going?" Paul questioned her; she'd moved away from the side and was looking in the direction of the door with determination

"To make sure he's okay" She nodded, now walking towards the front door

"Why? Leah's he seems like a prick" Seth stood in front of her

"He's my imprint Seth, and cuss again and I'll have your ear. You got it?" She threatened him again, shoving past him and running out the door and to find her new man

"I need someone's keys" Collin came walking back into the house, "Please" He added to his demand when Emily Y looked at him in disapproval

"Why?" Brady asked with a smirk

"Tegan wants to go home" Collin nodded with a smile of his own

"Do you even know where she lives?" I asked with a chuckle

"No" He shook his head this time and we all laughed at him, Embry pulled his keys out of his pocket and threw them in Collin's direction, "Thanks buddy" He quickly spun and was out of the door in seconds

"This could get very complicated" Kim mentioned

"They've been on and off for a while now, the age gap is really putting a strain on their relationship lately" I explained, finally sitting down at the kitchen table

"How did they even meet? I've never seen her around before" Rachel asked

"She's home schooled, since her Mom left Tegan is all her Dad has so he likes to keep her close to home. One of her lecturers is Mason's friend; he was picking her up one day when the two of them met" I explained, hoping I got it right

"When was that?" Jared questioned

"About 2 years ago" I nodded

"So she was 15 and he 22?!" Seth exclaimed, he was pissed.

"It wasn't like that, don't judge him okay? She can be really mature for her age, sometimes too mature" I was quick to explain

"She was 15!" Seth exclaimed, "That's like me and someone in Troy's year being together!"

"Why does she wish her Dad had 'better aim'" Lizzie asked, concerned

"The first time her Dad met him was a _long_ while after they were dating, he sort of caught them the morning after … from then on he hated Mason's guts. The better aim thing refers to her Dad's shotgun, whenever the Dad see's Mason – even if it isn't with Tegan he threatens him with his shotgun" Seth was really not happy right now…

"Holy shit he's got some bottle!" Ethan laughed

"And why have they been on and off lately?" Emily Y asked

"That isn't my place to say, I was sworn to secrecy" She nodded in understanding to my words

Two weeks had gone by since our camping fiasco; Collin and Tegan were getting along really well. She and he had quickly become really quite close friends, and Leah and Mason were in a similar boat. It was all a bit odd though because Mason and Tegan had made up and was still together. None of us understood it. I was in my own odd sort of relationship, Embry and I had avoided each other of a day time but each and every night we would end up in the same bed together snuggling whilst we slept. It's not what you're thinking; we hadn't gone past first base _at all_ it was more of a–well I don't even know what it was. I don't think he knew what it was either. I liked it though, it was nice. I felt comforted when I was in his bed with his arms around me as I slept

"What are you doing up here on a Friday night?" Paul's voice walked up behind me, I was sat up on the cliffs with my feet dangling over the edge. It was a nice place to sit and think

"I was just thinking" I turned to smile at him when he sat beside me, his own feet now dangling over the edge too. I was a little shocked to see his down expression though, "Paul what's wrong?" I frowned with him now

"Me and Rachel have been arguing" He stated, flopping so he was led on his back, looking up at the stars that were beginning to form

"I'm sorry, buddy" I patted his leg reassuringly

"She's doubting the imprint" His voice was thick, "If I'm honest, I think I am too" He admitted

"What? Paul?!" I exclaimed his name

"It's this whole thing with Leah; I always had a bit of a crush on her. She's hot; I thought she was cute when we were all growing up." I was stumped. I had no idea what to even say to that, "I don't know what I think about her imprinting, it feels wrong. I shouldn't even be saying this to you" He shook his head, he was really upset about this … I could smell his tears, "What do I do Lexii? I'm madly in love with Rachel, but these feelings I have for Leah …" He trailed off, sniffling

"It'll work out Paul, shhh" I took to stroking his hair back soothingly like he was a small child. I'd never seen Paul cry like this before, never.

"Will it? Will these feelings just disappear?" He sniffled

"They have to buddy" I told him

"I know" He choked a sob

"Come on, you can't sit out here all night" I coaxed him to his feet and walked him back to mine, I momentarily ignored my parents as I walked my friend up the stairs and got him into bed in the spare room

"We can talk in the morning, okay?" I whispered to him, kissing his hairline softly and tucking him in. He hid himself under the covers as I closed the curtains to darken the room even more

"Thank you Lexii" He whispered to me as I closed the bedroom door behind me and went back to the living room

"Why is Paul in the spare room?" Nate burst into the house after his patrol, which meant Embry was now done too

"What?" Dad looked at me quickly

"He and Rachel are going through some stuff, he just needs a night away from it all" I explained nodding

"Are you not going to Embry's tonight then?" Mom questioned and the three of them laughed at my shocked expression, I didn't know that they knew I sneaked out to his!

"How could we _not _know Lexii?" Dad questioned with a laugh

"I don't know" I huffed stupidly and threw myself into the sofa

"So is that a no then?" Nate asked

"What?" I gave him a look, what was he going on about?

"Embry's, I take it you aren't going" He explained and I finally understood

"No, I'll stay here tonight. I'll text him in a bit" I replied, getting myself comfortable on the sofa to watch TV with my family

Lexii POV

I woke bright and early the next morning and met Dad in the kitchen, he was just making up a cup of tea so I decided to cook us all a fry up. It was part way through my cooking when the back kitchen door swung open

"Good morning Embry" Dad greeted

"Morning Lucas" Embry replied and Dad then got up to go and sit in the living room, "Have we fallen out?" Embry questioned me; he leaned against the worktop and watched me as I cooked

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" I questioned him, smiling up at him reassuringly

"What happened last night then? I waited up for you, you didn't even call" He frowned back at me

"Oh shit, I forgot to text you! I'm sorry Em" I told him, cupping his cheek and pecking his lips softly

"Why didn't you come over?-why can I smell Paul upstairs?" He didn't give me enough time to answer before asking another

"I was at the cliffs waiting for your patrol to finish and I saw Paul there, he and Rachel are arguing so I said he could stay here and we'd talk this morning" I explained and he frowned, looking a little worried

"Is he okay?" He checked

"I'm not sure" I shook my head, frowning myself. He wrapped himself around me; standing with his front to my back and Nate rolled his eyes and huffed at us when he walked into the kitchen, "Can you go and get Paul please" I told Nate, shouting Dad straight after

"I already tried getting him up, the door is locked and he isn't saying anything" Nate replied, serving himself a large portion and sitting down with it. Mom and Dad came into the kitchen then, serving themselves

"Get some food and start without me, I'll go and see if he's okay" I grabbed a pile of food, a knife and fork and a bottle of brown sauce with me, pecked Embry's lips and made my way up the stairs, "Paul" I called his name softly, knocking on the door lightly, "Paul come on, open up. I've got you some breakfast" I told him, hoping food would do the right thing…still no answer, "You don't want to waste it do you? I'll give it to Howard" Not even that did it. "Please Paul? Open the door" I knocked again but he didn't even move; I could hear nothing. Absolutely nothing. "I tried" I spoke to myself this time and walked back down the stairs, handing the food to Embry who had just finished his own plate. The cutie had plated me up some breakfast and left it in the space beside him, it must have been so difficult for him not to eat any of it

"Is he still not talking?" Nate questioned and I shook my head, frowning at the food in front of me

"Is he okay? What did he say to you last night?" Mom checked

"He just said that he was arguing with Rachel, he was going to sleep and he said we'd talk about it this morning" I explained

"You've tried, there isn't a lot else you can do" Embry shook his head and kissed my cheek with a mouth full of food

"I suppose not" I frowned, slowly eating my breakfast

Lexii POV

Embry and I had walked from my house to his, then over to Sam and Emily's. The whole time I had one arm hugging his bicep and the other holding his hand, every now and again he would squeeze my hand and kiss my head – it was nice when we'd slowed into a silence. We'd spoken a little about Paul, I tried to get him to open the door again after breakfast but he wouldn't. There was no sound coming from there at all. I was getting worried about him

"Lexii stop" Embry scolded me softly, opening the front door for me and closing it behind us

"How did you know what I was thinking about?" I questioned him with a cheeky smirk

"Magic" He whispered, laughing as he pecked my lips

"A little birdy told me that Paul stayed at yours last night." Jake stated as soon as we walked into the kitchen doorway

"Yea, he's locked himself in the spare room; won't even open the door" I stated, worriedly

"The asshole. Running away from his problems. You tell him-" Jake was getting angry. The more he spoke the more aggressive his tone got

"Don't yell at her." Embry growled at Jake, the two of them growling loudly at each other

"Does this always happen?" Mason questioned Leah quietly, I looked over to them and smiled, I was still hugging Embry's arm

"There's always some sort of drama going on" Leah nodded, she was happy. Tegan wasn't around so she got Mason all to herself, if I was being completely honest I think that Leah and Mason were a little more than the friends that they make out to be…

"It normally involves me, I'm the troublemaker" I nodded, laughing with Mason. A couple of the wolves chuckled along. In the few weeks that had past, they'd all changed their opinion of him, they found out that he was actually a really nice guy and that he was a good laugh

"No surprise there then" He laughed, winking at me. I winked back and sat down at the table, stealing one of the cookies Emily had just set out

"Why the hell is he even there?!" Jake and Embry were still arguing but I'd only just decided to listen in again

"Lexii saw him at the cliffs last night; she was talking to him and he needed to stay out for the night so Lexii offered him a bed." Embry shot back

"The spare bed" I reiterated

"Did he say why he wanted to get away?" Jake snapped accusingly

"Every couple argues Jacob, they will be okay soon enough" Emily Y comforted him and I agreed as Embry sat down beside me

"Lizzie and I don't argue." Jake snapped childishly

"Liar." Nate shot back

"And how would you know?" Jake questioned him angrily

"I think you all forget that Lizzie and I have been friends for a lot longer than you've even known she existed." Nathan explained and I grinned at him when Jake pulled a strop and went to sit in the living room

"Rachel is his sister, right?" Mason asked Leah quietly and she nodded with a smile, "The one who's your best friend?" He checked and she nodded again, he was finding it difficult to keep up with how everyone knew each other. Tegan had figured it out quite easily though

"Hello?" Emily had answered her house phone whilst we all sat chatting; I heard the buzz of Tegan's voice the other side

"_Hi Emily, is Collin at your house? I've tried his mobile but it's just ringing out_" Tegan began and I saw the smile on Leah's face. She loved that Tegan was becoming more dependent on Collin rather than 'her Mason'

"He's actually out at work at the moment Hunnie, should I pass a message on for you?" Emily replied happily

"_Oh it was nothing important. My classes have been cancelled today and I wondered if he wanted to go out for lunch. Could you get him to call me when he's finished at work please?_" Tegan requested

"Of course I can! I'll let him know" Emily nodded her head happily as the two of them exchanged goodbyes and for the purposes of Mason, she went and told Sam what was said on the phone and asked him to go and tell Collin. When it came to imprints, Emily made Sam let them drop everything – including patrol – to go and see their other halves

"I think those two would make a cute couple" Emily smiled brightly and I agreed

"Her father thinks the same thing." Mason bitched and we all had to try and hide a laugh at his bitterness. Mason genuinely thought that he could have both Leah and Tegan and that the two could share him but I really thought that Tegan and Collin would be getting together very soon…


	77. Chapter Seventy Six

Embry POV

I watched as my girl danced around my kitchen, singing along to the radio. She had a beautiful voice and I loved to listen to her. I was openly staring at her as she moved about, making up a batch of brownies. I don't think she meant it, but she was teasing me with the way she shook her ass or danced a little too seductively for a PG13. Made worse by the fact that she was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tight shirt, it didn't exactly leave too much to the imagination. I was happy though, because she seemed to be happy within herself and I think it was the best birthday I'd had so far and it was only 1pm!

"Give me your honest opinion. Do these taste awful?" She asked as she gracefully leant over the breakfast bar and held a brownie in front of my face. There was already a bite taken out of it and I smiled at the fact that she was sharing food with me. I leant forward and took a huge bite, purposefully skimming her fingertips as I did so. It still sent tingles through my body when we touched

"That is amazing." I told her truthfully as I digested it, it honestly did. My decision wasn't even bias. I tried my best to keep my eyes away from her chest, her breasts had grown since she became a wolf and they constricted against her bras and t-shirts even more now

"Are you just saying that?" She asked through slitted eyes

"No, it actually tastes amazing" I nodded at her

"Okay" She smiled and reached back. She sung quietly along to herself as she cut up the rest of the batch and left them to cool off. I was pleasantly surprised when she came and stood between my legs and wrapped her arms around my neck

"I love you" I told her, pecking her lips sweetly

"I love you too" She smiled at me, "Happy birthday handsome" She kissed me again and I loved that she kept on saying that line to me today

"Does the birthday boy get more delicious brownies made by his delicious girl?" I asked her, my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me

"Not until later" She shook her head at me and I frowned but attached my lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss

"How many people have we got coming later Embry?" Mom asked as she came down the stairs and into the kitchen, ignoring us as we slowly pulled away from each other

"Mom you know exactly who's coming. You and Lexii have been planning this for weeks." I raised my eyebrows at her and she grinned at me, her mouth full of brownie

"Steph! They're supposed to be for later!" Lexii scolded my Mom and took the tray away from her as she reached for another

"It fell into my mouth Al! I promise!" She winked at me as Lexii put them into a Tupperware box and put them with the buffet Mom had set out on the back porch. There was just as much food there as a normal cookout however Mom and Lexii had spent ages decorating the house and the back yard to make it look 'pretty' and 'birthday party-like' I had refused to help because I didn't want much fuss and had gone to take a shower

"I need to go and get ready, people will start arriving soon" Mom insisted and Lexii joined her, I rolled my eyes and went to sit on my bed to talk to Lexii as she readied herself in my bedroom

Lexii POV

The party/cookout was in full swing and everyone was having a good time. All of the guys had arrived, bringing their imprints with them – I had found it interesting that Collin and Tegan had arrived together and that Leah and Mason had arrived together. Something told me that Tegan and Mason were no longer together, my theory proving true when I glanced to see Collin and Tegan sat out on the grass together talking closely and kissing sweetly

"Liz!" I whisper exclaimed her name as I shoved her and pointed to Collin and Tegan

"Yay!" She cooed and we both high fived, laughing when we saw a few of the guys exchanging money

"I knew they'd be together soon!" I grinned and Embry rolled his eyes at me

"Well look that way, and you'll see something that's actually even cuter." Embry stated and the two of us did, noticing Leah and Mason sat at one of the picnic benches laughing as they fed each other

"I love it when an imprint works out" Lizzie beamed at the two of us and skipped off to find Jacob

"Was that aimed at us do you think?" I asked Embry and he shrugged, kissing me sweetly

Lexii POV

I was led in bed with Embry, the two of us cuddling, not wanting to get up yet. It was about lunch time and we'd been led like this in silence since we finished last night, birthday sex as Embry had happily named it. Every now and again we'd share murmurs of 'I love you' and a sweet kiss, but other than that we hardly spoke

"I told my Mom." He spoke quietly, hugging me a little tighter

"What did you tell your Mom?" I asked, speaking quietly too

"About the pack." He stated

"Seriously?" I pulled out of his hug to look him in the face; he had a slight smile on his face as he nodded, "What did she say?" I asked feeling very curious

"She didn't. She cried. I told her everything about the wars and me and you and she practically bawled her eyes out" He smiled sadly now

"Aww Em!" I threw my arms around his neck to hug him tightly and he hugged me back

"She promised she wouldn't tell anyone and she wouldn't stop apologising for yelling at me and grounding me all the time" He chuckled deeply along with me, but it didn't sound too healthy

"Aw babe" I cooed at him and he shifted so he was hovering over me, his knees either side of my waist

"Do you think I did the right thing?" He asked me with a troubled expression

"It was always up to you to tell her, Em" I replied, smiling sweetly

"I know" He huffed, moving to sit up on my lower belly, "But I didn't want to bring her into this world and that's exactly what I've just done!" He complained

"Now she gets it though, she understands why you don't stay in your room when she grounds you, why you eat her out of house and home, why you have hardly any clothes left" I explained to him, leaning up on my elbows to speak to him

"I guess you're right" He nodded, leaning down to peck my lips. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me a little deeper this time, "Although most of my clothes are at your house" He laughed

"Um, excuse me! You don't even wear your shirts!" I laughed with him, allowing him to kiss me deeper

"That's because you have them all" He teased

"Only most" I teased back

"I don't know what to do though Jeff" The two of us heard his Mom's voice down the stairs

"Did you lock the door last night?" Em asked me and I nodded, kissing him more, "Good" He stated and ran his hands up my shirt – or his shirt, another one I had stolen

"Exactly! How am I supposed to tell my happy loved up 18 year old that his father wants nothing to do with him?" Steph's loud voice silenced both me and Embry. He was looking at me in shock but I knew he wasn't seeing me; he was listening to the conversation downstairs. Much like I was…

"You can't" Jeff replied

"He only turned 18; the asshole doesn't understand that he doesn't stop needing things as soon as he turns 18. He still needs feeding, clothes on his back-" Steph continued to yell

"It's not right" Jeff spoke, it sounded like he was putting the kettle on

"And to make it worse, I spoke to Billy and he said there isn't anything he can do about it!" Steph continued to rant

"Billy?" I questioned, Embry didn't pay any attention to me. He was concentrating still

"Surely he can" Jeff asked

"No. He told me he understood so I ranted at him. I was so pissed Jeff! He had all the help he could ever want when Sarah died; no disrespect to him but I was kicked out of my home, out of my town. I was branded a whore by my own mother for sleeping with a married man!" She exclaimed angrily, Embry sat up on my lower belly again and was staring into space, his breathing quickening. "My son's father doesn't even have the decency to speak to me directly, he sends me a letter-a fucking letter-telling me he's stopping his maintenance. A lousy $200 a month – it's not as if the money even goes on me, it is _all _spent on things for _him_." She continued to rant

"Steph it's okay, we can sort this out" Jeff told her, trying to calm her down

"There isn't anything you can do Jeff. There isn't anything _I _can do! There's no documentation that he was sending me that money, he wanted to keep it from his family. How shit is that? You're best friend's uncle is actually your Dad but he refuses to even visit because he doesn't want to look at you." Embry's eyes went wide and I swear I saw tears pooling in, "He's a fucking asshole. A fat prick in fact. I actually hate Bobby Black so much." Her voice was laced with venom

"Em" I called his name softly, he shook his head at me and was still staring at nothing

"Steph" Jeff did the same to his Mom

"How would he like it if I turned up on his doorstep, surprising his precious fucking wife and kids?! They don't even know my son exists!" Steph continued to rant and the tears in Embry's eyes began to spill over

"Embry" I whispered to him, leaning up to cup his cheek. He put his hand over mine and intertwined our fingers. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying, but there was no point; the tears were streaming

"My own Dad doesn't want me" He whispered, sniffling

"Oh Em" I gasped his name, shuffling till I was sat up, "It's okay, you don't need him" I told him, hugging his waist tightly. He kneeled up so I could take my legs out from under him and allowed me to wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and cradle his head as he cried into my shoulder. I muttered reassurances to him in Quileute to calm him because it always worked when he did it to me and after a really long while, it worked. We sat in silence again for a really long time, me hugging him and him hiding in my shoulder as he hugged me back

"Should we go and get some food?" I asked him after a long while, his stomach had just rumbled loudly and the two of us had laughed at it

"Yea" He nodded, "I love you with all my heart; you know that right?" He moved his face from my shoulder to look at me with sad eyes

"I do, and I love you too" I smiled reassuringly at him and pecked his lips softly

"Good, I'm glad" He managed a smile now and we both climbed off the bed to go downstairs. I threw on a pair of short shorts as Embry threw on cut offs and took his hand whilst we walked; it would've been a little inappropriate for us to walk down the stairs in my boyfriend's boxers…

"Good afternoon Steph" I smiled at her with a knowing look, Embry refused to even look at her when he started for the fridge, her face dropped and her eyes went wide at Embry's back when she realised what had happened. The three of us stayed silent, Steph and I sat at the table trying to talk with our eyes as Embry made up plates of food for the two of us

"I'm so sorry, Embry" Steph gushed when Embry finally sat down at the table, putting plates in front of me and him. He still didn't look up at her, only started eating. She sipped her tea worriedly and waited silently for him to show any sign on even acknowledging him

We both looked at him because he was about to say something, disappointed when it was, "Lexii would you please eat. You haven't had any food all day" I shared a look with Steph before picking up my knife and fork and eating the contents of my plate

"Embry please-" Steph started out but Embry cut her off

"I don't care" He piled his fork high and paused before he put it in his mouth, "I don't care that he want's nothing to do with me" We knew he was lying from his red rimmed eyes and the fact that I was holding him for over 2 hours today whilst he cried his heart out, "I don't want you to tell any of the pack either. Especially Jacob" He stated and finally put the forkful of food in his mouth

"Why?" His Mom asked, waiting for him to finish chewing; I just sat silently eating

"Because he doesn't need to know that his uncle is a fucking asshole and a fat prick" He stated, finally sharing a small smile with his Mom. I was glad he'd called a truce with his Mom. They needed each other more than ever now


	78. Chapter Seventy Seven

Quil POV

"Everyone shut up. We have an announcement to make!" Sam Uley yelled at the bonfire, we'd already eaten everything possible; we were now just waiting for the stories to start

"Have you finally come out the closet, Sam?!" Paul yelled loudly

"Shut up." Rachel elbowed him in the gut and everyone laughed as he automatically zipped it

"Me and Emily have some news …" Sam began, I could see where this was heading. I shared a glance with Nate before the two of us watched Lexii closely; she knew what was coming from Sam's mouth also …

"I'm pregnant!" Emily couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst with excitement and everyone got up to congratulate the two of them – that is all but three. Me, Nathan and Lexii. Lexii had stayed in the same place she had been, however she was now silently crying

"Boys!" Pa whisper yelled at us and gestured for us to go over to him, "This isn't the right place for her to be right now, I think one of you should take her home" He told us

"I'll take her home; it's the best place for her to be" Nate stated and I nodded in agreement

"I'd get her out of here pretty quickly if I were you," Billy leaned over his chair to tell us quickly and quietly "It'll be her turn for congratulation hugs soon"

"I'll see you guys later" Nate waved at us quickly before going over to his twin and scooping her up in his arms, I waved at her over his shoulder as she hugged herself tightly to her big brother, the tears now pouring. I thought it would be best to go and give Emily a hug and Sam a pat on the back at this point

"Where have Lexii and Nate gone?" Emily asked as the two of us pulled out of a hug, she was looking like a concerned mother as she watched Nate carry his sister up the beach and home

"Lexii wasn't feeling too good, he's taking her home" I shrugged, not wanting to give too much away

"Well she could've at least-" Sam begun

"She's _really _ill. Don't." I warned him, everyone looked shocked that I'd threatened Sam, it wasn't often anyone did that to him

"She just isn't feeling too good, she'll be okay once she gets some rest" Pa spoke and no one even thought about questioning his motives

"Hey Sweetie" I spoke softly; I'd been given permission to leave early to go and see if Lexii was okay, "Are you okay?" I questioned her, she was curled up on the sofa and I heard Nate in the kitchen, it sounded like the kettle was boiling

"No" She whimpered, shaking her head

"Aww, come 'ere" I grabbed her in a hug and she began to sob uncontrollably

"What makes her so special?! It's not fair, Quil!" She wailed, clutching me tighter

"I don't know Cand, you'll get your time … I promise" I cooed at her, trying to quieten her down as I heard Embry kicking up a fuss in the woods behind her house. Jake wasn't letting him inside until he was calm enough

"Here you go Cand" Nathan came into the room with a mug of hot chocolate and she took it, calming down a lot more

"Thanks Nate" She was still sniffling, but she was a lot calmer now. Apparently Embry was too because he came wading through the house and sat himself in front of Lexii on the coffee table. The two of them watched each other with sad eyes before Lexii leaned over to place her cup on the table and climb into her imprinters lap

"I'm sorry, Emby" She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and hid her face in his chest

"You have nothing to be sorry for baby" He rubbed her back soothingly whilst giving me a confused look, "What is she sorry for?" He mouthed to me and I just shrugged as if to say I had no idea

It was sad really. Since Sam and Emily's announcement at the beach Embry and Lexii had drifted apart. They hardly spoke to each other nowadays and it was getting all of us down. We really thought they were back together for good this time. But no. Apparently not.

Lexii POV

"Hewwoow?" I answered my iPhone as I skipped down the stairs; I greeted the guys in the living room with a nod and continued into the kitchen

"Hey Lex, you alright?" Jay's voice answered

"Yea I'm good" I replied, grabbing myself a bowl of cereal and sitting down at the bar

"So, um are you ready to come meet me yet?" He asked almost hesitantly

"Yea, I'm just leaving" I told him, shoving a spoonful of cereal into my mouth; Jacob pulled his head out of my fridge and laughed at me. He and I both knew I was nowhere near ready to leave

"You are? Great." Jay said and I heard him slamming a door, I glanced up at the clock and saw that it read 9:05

"Wait, Jay. I don't have to meet you for another hour and ten minutes." I stated, eating some more of this really yummy cereal

"Yea I know but my parents are arguing again." He told me sadly

"It'll be alright Jay, there always fine after an argument" I nodded even though he couldn't see me, "Go to Sam's and I'll see you in about an hour"

"You weren't really just walking out the door were you?" He almost laughed

"No. Don't be ridiculous!" I scoffed

"Alright, I'll see you later Babs" He told me hanging up the phone

"Where are you going?" Jake asked coming to sit in front of me with a family bag of crisps

"Wolves vs. Eagles game" I told him

"Obviously the wolves are gonna win" He laughed, winking at me

"Of course, La Push Wolves for the freaking win!" I exclaimed dumping my empty bowl in the sink and jogging up the stairs

I quickly did my morning routine; jump in a quick shower, get changed, towel dry hair, dry hair upside down, do make up, style hair, add shoes. Done. I was happy with my outfit today. It was very me; dark wash skinny jeans, purple converse and a pain white ruffled sleeved t-shirt, I had bangles littering my right arm and a little silver headband in my hair, there was a butterfly on it and I thought it was cute. I then remembered I was playing today. I grumbled to myself as I changed from my cute outfit into my Soccer kit, throwing my boots into my kit bag and not giving a shit about the colour clash of my dark blue Soccer socks and my bright purple converse. I grabbed my jacket again and just as I was re-checking over my appearance in the full length mirror on my wardrobe door, Jake yelled up the stairs

"Floss! You have a phone call!" Jacob certainly wasn't known for his quietness.

"Who is it?!" I called back down

"Sam" He stated. I threw on my hoodie and put a pair of joggers into my kit bag with a spare shirt and ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone off of him; he was still eating my food.

"Ta" I smiled quickly at him, he nodded back "Hey Sam, I'm just leaving" I told him, strolling through the living room

"Are you actually leaving now?" He chuckled

"Yea, well. I would be if there weren't 6 insanely huge teenage boys stood in my way." I glared at the group that had conjugated in front of my door. The group consisted of Nate, Quil, Dan, Paul, Embry and Seth. They seemed to break away from their hushed talking and stepped out of my way "Thank you" I told them sarcastically as I opened the front door, "Sam it's pissing down with rain!" I exclaimed

"Put a coat on then" It sounded like he was having a conversation with someone else at the same time

"I can't play in that! Do you want me to drown?!" I yelled down the phone and shoved past the group again and into the closet. I grabbed an extra jumper because there weren't any coats there

"You're brave. You'll get over it" He chuckled at me

"Yea well I'm not that freaking brave.." I glared as the extra jumper was being difficult and wouldn't go over the one I already had

"You fight vampires and work with Stephanie Call for a living." He stated as I got a different hoodie

"Steph is seriously not that scary. She only had a go at you because you weren't supposed to be in the back because you don't actually work there." I laughed at him through the phone

"Yea well, I almost shat my pants that day." He grumbled at me, this new hoodie slid easily over my one and this made me happy too

"Yea I don't think you should be telling people that, it's kinda gross." I told him

"Whatever" He grumbled and I laughed, walking out of the closet

"Hey look! I'm coming out the closet!" I grinned cheekily as I grabbed Nate's keys from the bowl next to the door, the guys all laughed at me, "Nate, I'm using your car. I'll leave it outside Sam's" I told my brother, "Love ya big bro!" I grinned at him; he looked at me with an amused yet worried expression

"Love you too, Cand" He chuckled

"See you in a sec" Sam stated

"Byee" I sung and waited for him to hang up. I shut the front door behind me and paused on the porch to do up my jackets

"What the fuck are you so happy about?" Paul's voice filtered through the door

"She touched my arm, and she's wearing my jacket" I heard Embry sighing happily. I found myself smiling as I pulled the two hoods up and absentmindedly smelled the second jacket. I jumped into Nate's car quickly and took another whiff of the jacket I sighed happily as I took in Embry's scent. It was stronger in the car. He'd been in here recently. I pulled out of the driveway, smiling like an idiot.

I got to the Wayman's place in no time at all, I honked the horn for Jay and Sam and they came running out of the house. They looked at me with confused expressions and I just nodded for them to get into this car

"What happened to going in my car?" Sam asked

"I fancied driving" I told him with a genuine smile. I know I told Nate that I'd leave his car outside, but I wanted the comfort of Embry's smell. It smelt even better now that I was a wolf. God knows how, but it did,

"We haven't seen that smile in a while. Who's rocked your world?" Jay laughed as he buckled himself in the back seat

"No one" I lied

"You sure?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrow. He and the pack were worried about Embry and I distancing ourselves from each other but he was the only one who knew I really pined to be back in my imprinters arms and had promised me he wouldn't tell a sole

"Yep" I nodded, grinning wildly as we set off to Forks. Hopefully my deep breaths were unnoticed by the guys, I just needed that comfort of Embry's scent. Why the hell did I have to love him so much?!

"Guess what I bought today" I gushed as I skipped into the living room and threw myself onto the sofa

"How was the game?" Jake asked

"We won, four – nil. But that's not important, guess what I bought!" I grinned, kicking my shoes off and crossing my feet up on the couch

"What?" Nate asked, he was watching a game on TV and not really paying much attention to me

"A Tamagotchi!" I exclaimed, pulling it out of my pocket

"You got a Tamagotchi?" Quil raised his eyebrows at me, "Your 18 years old in a few weeks and you bought a Tamagotchi?"

"Yea! His name is Fred. You used to have like, three of them when we were little" I scowled at him

"Yea; when we were little. I've matured since then" He told me

"Yea whatever. You're about as mature as I am" I huffed at him and settled into my seat more. I glanced to my side to see Embry watching me, he was turned slightly towards me and as soon as our eyes met he flicked his head back to the TV. Not before I saw a huge smile creeping up into his features

"You took my truck." Nate commented after a while, I was playing a game on my new toy so I didn't look up at him

"Yea I know, I didn't want to get out of the car cause it was raining so we took yours" I shrugged, hoping they bought the lie

"Thanks for asking." He grumbled

"You're welcome" I replied shrugging, Jake, Quil and Embry were laughing at the two of us. I looked up and smiled a small smile at Embry, he outright grinned back. I was being too nice. I needed to say something bitchy.

"So, Nathan. Where's Emily? I didn't see her at the game today. I'm surprised she isn't hanging off your arm right now." There we go. That was more like me.

"She went shopping with the imprints." He smirked at me. That was a low blow Nathan Ateara. A fucking low blow. I glared at him as I got up and stormed up the stairs. He knew that I hated not hanging around with them anymore. I loved the imprints like family and we didn't hang out as much anymore because I was counted as a wolf and I tended to spend more time with my human friends or Leah. I hated that they couldn't tell me stuff anymore.

"That was harsh Nate" Quil stated, he wasn't being quiet about it either

"A low blow." Embry growled. It made me smile that he still cared about me. Of course he does. I'm his freaking imprint for crying out loud!

"You know how she feels about not hanging out with them as much as she used to" Jake added. Nate didn't seem to answer any of them. I bet he was just sat there with a stupid smirk on his face. The dick head.

I sat myself down at my desk and switched on my iMac, as I was waiting for it to load I turned my dock on and found my 'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club' album. The Beatles always seemed to calm me down when I was annoyed. They cheered me up. The Mac loaded and I quickly brought up chat and began ranting to Sam on it about how Nate was such a dick and I hated him. He cheered me up a lot too, he consoled me about having an idiot of a twin and we continued to bitch and take the piss out of our siblings. I had fun.

When we finally signed off it was late, about 11:30. I trudged down the stairs, sleepily rubbing my eyes. I couldn't smell the lads around anymore; Nate was asleep in his bed. I went to the fridge to get myself a glass of Orange Juice; I downed it on the spot and put my glass in the dishwasher. I sleepily made my way to the living room to pick up my converse and found Embry watching TV as he lounged on my couch

"Goodnight Embry" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly, I continued to my bedroom and threw my converse into my wardrobe. I changed for bed and snuggled down under my covers and let my eyelids slide closed. I stayed still for a little while before shooting up into a seated position and clapping my hand over my mouth, "Holy shit I just kissed Embry!" I gasped. "Fuck!" I cursed quietly to myself. No, no, that wasn't him. I dreamt it. I didn't kiss him. I hate him. Why would I kiss somebody I hated?!

Embry POV

Nathan was such a twat sometimes. He'd purposely told my Lexii that the imprints had gone out together. He knew exactly how she felt when it came to the imprints. She hated that they didn't hang out as friends anymore. Lexii only ever saw them all when the whole pack was together, whether it'd been a bonfire or a meeting at the Uley's. I knew the girls shared the same feelings, Rachel told me once. Wasn't Nate supposed to be nice to her? The whole family love thing?

Lexii had stormed straight up the stairs after Nathan had served his low blow. I wanted to kill him. She seemed to be happier today, I caught her looking at me multiple times, and she smiled at me too today. She had also worn my hoodie for the whole day. I doubt she knew it was mine, but it still made me feel good. When she was upstairs I listened to her beautiful voice singing along to her favourite Beatles album, I heard her laughing to herself and sniggering every now and again. I silently thanked whoever or whatever it was that made her happy again

It was late and I hadn't left yet. Nate, Jake and Quil left ages ago to go and see their girls after their shopping trip and I decided to stay. It calmed me to know that my girl was just a floor away from me. Nate came back a while ago but he went straight to bed, I scrunched my nose up at him because when he got home he wreaked of sex. I was grateful when he showered. To be perfectly honest I was jealous. I was jealous that he could be with his imprint. I couldn't be with mine. She hated me too much.

I quietened down as I heard her moving about upstairs, she'd switched her Mac and her music off but was still humming along to it as she traipsed down the stairs. I listened as she shuffled into the kitchen and got herself a drink, she then came into the living room and picked up her converse, I couldn't help but admire her cleavage as she bent down. Her face was tired as she looked me over, she was checking me out! My imprint was checking me out! I was glad I ditched my shirt a while ago.

"Goodnight Embry" She smiled at me and leaned down, resting her hand on my chest and placed a light kiss on my cheek. She kissed me! Lexii kissed me! She fucking kissed me! I stared at her open mouthed as she smiled at me again and ran her fingertips over my body. It felt tingly, the places where she'd touched me

"So beautiful" She smiled and leaned to peck my lips softly, she seemed to chuckle to herself before heading back up the stairs. I led there frozen with shock. She'd kissed me and she'd touched me. She'd actually done it! I swear she smirked at my manhood too. She totally did.

I listened to her movements up the stairs, I felt like a peado when I listened to her getting changed, I smiled as she slipped her clothing over her head and dropped it to the floor, walking around her room a little before actually adding any more garments. It made me remember when she used to do that to tease me, she'd climb onto my side of her bed and reach over me to get her PJ's from under her pillow. She used to do it so seductively. I faintly heard her taking to herself; "Holy shit I just kissed Embry! Fuck." I had to strain to hear her and I felt my face drop. She didn't know she did that? Of course not. She was half asleep. She didn't know what she was doing. How could I have been so stupid?! I felt tears staining my cheeks as I sniffled, god I'm such a girl!

"Embry ..." I heard her mumble my name and I shot up the stairs as quickly and as quietly as I could. I stood in her bedroom doorway and watched as she twisted and turned, rolling around in the bed restlessly. "Embry, please" She gasped, clutching her chest. I slowly crept to her bedside and took a seat on the floor next to her bed. Her Mom had called me over a few times since we'd drifted apart, she'd asked me to sit with her little girl until she fell asleep because nothing or nobody else could calm her in her sleep. "Embry" She whispered my name again as she rolled over to face me, I smiled at the content sigh that came from her lips as she spoke this time. I leaned my back against her bedside table as I had done many other nights before and turned my head to face her again, "Mine." I couldn't help but grin wildly as she reached her hand out and stroked my face before pulling on my arm and shifting over in the bed so I could get in too, she wrapped herself around me as if she was awake but I knew she wasn't because of the heavier breaths she was taking and the slower beat of her heart. Her hand travelled to above my head and she gripped my hair between her fingers

"Don't worry baby, I'm not going anywhere" I promised her as she snuggled her face into my neck and took in a deep breath

"Mine" She claimed me again, kissing my neck softly before moving her head to cuddle it close to mine

"Always. I'm always yours" I told her as her hand dropped into mine and I gripped it closely to my heart.

I was woken abruptly early in the morning by Lexii, she was kissing me fully on the lips and to say it was heated was an understatement. I cupped her cheek as I kissed her back, moving so that I was leaning over her slightly. I let her slide her tongue into my mouth and loved the sensation of having it there once again. It felt amazing. I was on top of the world right now! It was even better that she had instigated it and it was my wakeup call

"Embry" She gasped, taking my top lip between her teeth and nibbling. I loved it. I loved every moment of it. I was in heaven!

"Lexii" I breathed into her mouth, I was straddling her as we kissed, and her hands roamed my chest, skimming my muscles and down to my crotch, she smirked into the kiss as I became hard, she bucked into me as she ran her fingers back up to my shoulders and into my hair. I smiled as I smelt her arousal

"Embry, touch me" She begged and I didn't need to be told twice. I slid my hand under her top and up to her breast, I began massaging it between my fingers and I felt her freeze. I opened my eyes to see her looking back at me, I reluctantly broke away from her lips and she gaped at me. She looked utterly horrified, "That was a dream. I was dreaming that" She shook her head, I took that moment to remove my hand from her breast and sit up, I moved so I wasn't on her legs and she sat up too, "It wasn't a dream was it?" She asked, wide eyed

"No" I whispered, not knowing if I spoke normally that my voice wouldn't brake "It wasn't"

"Ohh god I'm sorry. I'm so-" She cut herself off as she sniffed the air, she gasped as she looked downwards seeing a leakage on her PJ bottoms and then to my shorts seeing I was hard

"I'm the one who should be sorry" I told her sadly

"I'm sorry" She said again, "Could we not speak of this again?" She asked, pointing in the general direction of me, her and the bed

"Of course not" I nodded; I was a little glad she asked that, because I felt kinda embarrassed. She wasn't even fully awake!

"Thank you" She told me with a small smile, I climbed off of her bed and thanked the lord that I was no longer aroused. She pulled her bed sheets over herself and closed her eyes. I longed to jump in with her, hug her close to me, let her sleep in my arms. But I think I already overstepped the mark once enough tonight.


	79. Chapter Seventy Eight

Lexii POV

"Well the pack and the elders are coming over the day of-" Dad told us; me and Nate were sat with him at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, talking about our birthday party. Sam and Quil were sat at the dining table laughing at us

"I hope you know that I'm having a party with my friends from school right?" I questioned my Dad absentmindedly as he sipped his tea

"Not on the day of, you're not." He shook his head quickly

"Yes I am, I told you this the other week. We had a full blown conversation about it" I nodded

"But what about the fancy dress!?" Sam whined from behind me

"Exactly. I've told my friends that I'm having a fancy dress party and they've all already bought outfits and stuff. This isn't fair Dad" I glared at him

"We did actually have that discussion the other week" Nate backed me up

"We're having a cookout, Lexii. We can't just cancel all the plans because you want a bloody party!" Dad yelled at me

"Come on now Lucas" Sam tried to calm the situation

"Fuck it. I'll have one next year, I'll be in college then and will be able to do whatever the fuck I want" I spun my chair around to shrug at Sam

"So that's settled then" Dad nodded once, "Now who have you got on the guest list?"

"Well …" I held up a finger and ran upstairs quickly to retrieve a piece of paper from my desk, "Me and Quil were having a convo the other day, and I now have a list" I told him, handing the list over. Nate looked at it over his shoulder as the two of them read it. They looked exactly the same and it was quite cute really

"Why isn't Emily on this list?" Nate questioned

"She is, there. Look; Emily Young" I nodded, finding the name quickly and pointing it out to him

"I meant my Emily, and you know it." He glared at me

"I don't like her" I shrugged easily

"And what? I don't like half the people you've got on here but you've still invited them." He was beginning to get annoyed, I could see that much

"Whatever. I knew you'd be bringing her anyway" I snapped at him as Dad glared at us to stop from arguing

"Hello?" Embry had answered his phone sounding as if he was busy doing something else at the same time

"Hey Embry, are you busy later?" I asked quietly, it was about 10 o'clock and I knew he had patrol … but I wanted to see him

"I have patrol from now till 1, why? Do you need me? What's wrong?" He asked sounding panicked, so he was getting ready for patrol

"Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if you could swing by after your patrol? You don't have to if you don't want to" I quickly told him, I didn't want him to feel obliged

"No, no! I do, I want to come over" He spoke hurriedly, I could tell he'd stopped whatever he was doing by now

"Awesome, I'll leave my bedroom window open for you" I told him with a smile

"I'll see you then" I could hear the smile in his voice as the two of us hung up

It was my birthday tomorrow and I wanted him to be there when I woke up, he was last year and I hoped he'd stay tonight too. I really missed him.

I'd decided to take a nap, I needed to be wide awake for when Embry came, I needed to talk to him without falling asleep on him …

I woke to the sound of a buzzing noise. It was annoying as hell.

"What?!" I yelled down the phone

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEXII!" Sam yelled back, his yell was more excited than mine

"Is it 12 already?!" I sat up quickly and grinned at my clock that red 00:00

"Yep. And I was the first person to wish you a happy 18th birthday!" He exclaimed excitedly

"Thanks Sammy!" I exclaimed back

"I'm sending you hugging vibes through the phone" He told me and I chuckled

"I'm sending a hug back!" I was happy now. I was now 18 and Embry was gonna be here in an hour

"I'll see you later! I'm not even sorry for waking you up!" He yelled

"Thanks Sam." I laughed at him

"Love you old lady!" He practically screamed at me

"Love you young one!" I whisper screamed back, I didn't wanna wake anyone up, and he hung up on me. I decided because Emily wasn't here tonight, I was gonna run and jump on Nate to be the first to wish my twin a happy 18th birthday, the first birthday we'd be spending together in a _very _long time

"Nate! Nate! Nate!" I whisper screamed at him as I ran out of my room, into his and diving onto his bed

"What do you want!?" He shoved me; he was still half asleep and tangled up in his bed sheets

"Happy birthday Twinny!" I exclaimed in his ear and he groaned as he leant up on his forearms to give me a death glare

"Could that have not waited till 10 o'clock in the morning?" He huffed

"Nathan!" I whined at him, "This is our first happy birthday together in 12 years. BE HAPPY!" I shoved him

"I'm sorry" He rubbed at his eyes and held his arms open for a hug, "Happy Birthday Candy" He tried a sleepy smile and hugged me tightly

"Happy Birthday Nene" I hugged him back tighter

"Now leave me to sleep!" He pulled back out of the hug and flopped to the position he'd been in before I disrupted him

"Love you Nate" I whispered

"Love you too Lex" He whispered back and moved his head to look at me as I got up, "Good luck with Em" He winked

"How'd you know about that?" I questioned him

"Twin mind link" He chuckled

"Thanks Nate" I gave him a genuine smile and made my way back to my own bedroom to wait for Embry. As I was waiting I decided to text Quil, I'd wrote out the lyrics to Happy Birthday and added 'LOVE YOU QUILLYPOO!' at the end of it with loads of kisses. He'd love me for that in the morning! I jumped when something tapped on the window, quickly relaxing when I realised it was Embry. I'd left the curtains open, but I'd forgotten to unlock the window so I quickly went to undo it for him

"I thought you were patrolling till 1?" I asked him

"Jared is gonna cover my last hour, it was quiet anyway" He shrugged, climbing into my room, "Happy Birthday Lexii" He told me softly once he was settled and I'd locked the window and shut the curtains again

"Thank you" I smiled at him and the two of us shared a lovely hug, it was an Emby hug

"Are you sure there wasn't something wrong? How come you wanted me to come over so late?" He asked, we were still hugging and he'd rested his cheek against my forehead

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to know … will you stay? Tonight? I like it when you stay over" I asked him, feeling nervous

"Of course I will" He told me with a grin

"Thank you" I smiled back and he climbed into bed with me, the two of us cuddling into each other as we fell into a deep sleep

"Good Morning Birthday Girl" Dad smiled at me

"You look very happy this morning" Mom noted with a cheeky smirk

"That's because I am" I grinned back going to greet my cousin, "Happy Birthday!" I screamed at him,

"What no Embry this morning?" Nate raised a brow, smirking at me, standing up from looking in one of the cupboards and I went to jump on him as I had done Quil

"Happy Birthday Twinny!" I exclaimed the same thing that I had done last night

"Now's a better time to yell that at me" He chuckled as we hugged tightly, our first birthday together for 12 years … it felt like longer.

"Sorry about that" I grinned at him as we pulled away

"What's this?" Mom asked

"I was woken up this morning at 5 past midnight; some overgrown fatty had dived at me to wish me a happy birthday." He raised his eyebrows at me and I grinned cheekily

"You love it really!" I ruffled his hair and finally got round to giving my Mom and Dad a hug as well as Nicky

"Aww at least you wished each other a happy birthday first" Mom grinned at the two of us

"No, Sam rang me at midnight and screamed down the phone" Everyone, including me, laughed and I went to sit with Quil, "I'm surprised you didn't wake up to be honest"

"What's this about Embry?" Quil questioned, smirking at me

"Nothing, he came over last night to say happy birthday but he had to go" I shrugged and all of them questioned me with their eyebrows

"Momma when do I get to open my cards?" Nate questioned, completely going onto a different subject and pointing in the direction of the 3 piles of cards in the living room … Nicky hadn't let Quil open anything this morning. He had to wait, which I thought was mean.

"When Nanny, Pops and Pa get here" She told me

"Momma" I put on a fake whiney voice and both me and Nate gave her the puppy dog eyes

"No." She stated as Dad started placing plates of full fry ups on the table

"Thank you Daddy" I grinned at him as he placed a plate of toast houses next to my plate too as well as beside Quil and Nate and began eating. There was general chit chat around the table as we ate, but not much of a conversation

"What time is Sam coming over?" Mom asked as she and Nicky began to pile the dishes up into the dishwasher

"Um about 3ish. He said that I can't open my presents till Lizzie gets here though" I grumbled the last bit

"Why's that?" Nicky asked

"Because she wants to see my face when I open it" I told her, "Apparently I'm gonna love it"

"You will" Quil nodded, grinning at me, "It's a pretty awesome gift, but it's more of an inside joke for you two … you're gonna adore it" He stated

"I'm really excited!" I grinned, wriggling about in my seat

"You should be" Quil continued to grin huge

"Lexii you need to go shower before your grandparents get here" Mom told me, pointing towards the stairs as we finished up breakfast

"Are you saying I smell?" I questioned her, raising my eyebrows

"You aren't going to want to do so when your grandparents get here so just do as your mother asked and go now." Dad stated and Mom, Nicky, Quil and Nate sat laughing

"But Daaaaad!" I whined

"Get your ass up the stairs and get in the shower." Dad looked a little more serious now; I think he was trying too hard not to laugh, I poked my tongue out at him as I got up to run up the stairs.

"Right you need to open them at the same time okay?" Nicky stated, I felt like a little kid as the three of us were sat on the floor on our 18th birthday and our grandparents and parents were sat watching us with huge grins

"Ready?" Pa asked and the three of us nodded

"Go! Go! Go!" Nan exclaimed and we laughed as the three of us ripped open the identical envelopes from Pa

"Oh my god!" I screamed, my eyes going completely bug eyed

"No freaking way?!" Quil exclaimed and the three of us went to get up

"Thank you so much!" The three of us dived at Pa and hugged him tightly

"Don't worry about it kids" He ruffled our hair

"Now we open these envelopes" Pops handed the three of us another envelopes, "This is from the two of us okay" He told us and the three of us nodded as we opened it

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed again and dived at my other grandparents, Nate soon following me. Quil just stood looking at the envelope with the cheque of $1000 in it, what we all got from both grandparents

"I can't take this from you guys" Quil stated, looking dumbly at Nan and Pops, he shook his head, "I'm not even your grandchild"

"You've always been part of the family kiddo" Pops told him, smacking his back and Quil gave him a big hug, doing the same to Nan and kissing her cheek too in thanks

"Ahh" I screamed again, jumping at Quil and hugging him tightly before doing the exact same thing to Nate

"Now can I share?" Nicky asked

"You certainly can" Mom nodded at her, grinning like mad. Nicky then handed the three of us another set of envelopes and stepped back a little to grin at us as we opened them. I looked at her oddly before breaking the seal and opening it to find a cheque of $500

"Thank you so much Auntie Nicky!" I hugged her tightly, Nate quickly joining the hug and thanking her too, "Come on Quil! What did you get?" I went to stand by his side. He was staring intently at the envelope in his hands

"A letter" He whispered

"Who's it from, Quil?" Mom asked him softly, she knew who it was. We all knew who it was from

"My Dad" His eyes welled up with tears as he looked up at his Mom

"It's okay hunnie" She nodded at him, "You don't have to open it if you don't want to"

"Can I wait? Till I'm on my own to open it?" He asked, looking down at it still in his hands

"Of course you can Buddy" Pa came to stand the other side of Quil and hugged his shoulders

"Thanks for my money Mom" Quil gave his Mom a big hug and kissed her head lovingly

"It's only what your Dad wanted, sorry I couldn't give you any more" She hugged him back and I felt as if I was intruding on their mother and son moment

"That's more than enough Mom" He told her and I couldn't help but smile at them

"You wanna open this one, buddy" Dad ruffled Quil's hair once he'd finished hugging his Mom and handed him an envelope, "You get to open yours first because you know they'll make a big song and dance about theirs" He pointed with his thumb towards me and Nate

"You're definitely right there" Quil nodded, chuckling and I slapped the two of them upside the head and glared at them

"You are a bit of a drama Queen, Sweet" Nan chuckled, putting an arm around my neck and hugging me tightly

"Come on then, open it!" Nicky told Quil and he quickly did as told

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that" Quil told my parents, hugging each of them and I noticed they'd given him the same amount of money as Nicky had given us; $500

"Drama King and Queen over here, you ready?" Pops laughed, as did the rest of them … other than me and Nate obviously because we had no idea what was going on or what we were getting

"Be careful when you open them, okay?" Mom stated as she handed the two of us identical black boxes that were about the size of my hand when outstretched, probably a little smaller

"What is it?" The two of us asked at the same time

"Well open it and see Dumbass." Quil stated and everyone laughed at us

"No way." I looked into the black silk lined box and saw a single key to a car placed in the middle of it. A logo on the key told me it was for some type of Mini

"No fucking way." I glanced over to Nate to see his eyes lit up and saw him grasping a Land Rover branded key

"Yes way" Dad nodded and the two of us dived at our parents

"Oh my god!" I yelled and the two of us shared a glance before bolting to the door and straight outside where two brand new shiny cars sat on the drive way. A Mini One D Countryman in a dark shade of grey, something I had been researching into getting for a long while. My beautiful baby sat happily in the drive with a big pink bow over the bonnet, I'd already named her. Daisy. Her name is Daisy.

"I swear to God I just died a little." Nate stated, I wasn't really sure what kind of Land Rover his was but it was a metallic grey colour and held the same kind of ribbon in blue over the bonnet of it, the two of us had slowly made our way towards the cars, gawping as we did so

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Quil laughed at us, coming to stand in between the two of us

"I've named her Daisy." I stated loudly

"That has nothing to do with Mini's Cand" Quil chuckled at me

"Who wants to go for a spin?" Nate asked

"No driving yet" Dad warned us

"What?! Why not?!" Nate and I yelled at the same time

"Because Sam, Emily, Evie, Ellie and Sean are on their way" He explained, pointing down the road and both me and Nate were off like a shot

"That gorgeous beast down there; my car" I told them proudly after receiving hugs and 'Happy Birthday's from them all … minus Emily. She and Nate had decided they'd eat each other's faces off

"No way?!" Sam looked over the moon for me as Evie jumped at me and I grabbed her in a hug

"Happy Birthday, Flossie!" She exclaimed at me, kissing my face, I laughed at her as we walked back to the house

"Yes way. I also got $1000 each off of my two sets of grandparents, and Auntie Nicky got me $500. I am swimming in it." I grinned, playing with Evie to make her laugh

"Nice one kiddo" Sean ruffled my hair and I grinned at him

"Sorry we're a bit early, Evie was getting excited" Ellie laughed as she shared a hug with my Mom

"Happy Birthday Lexii" Embry's voice spoke nervously from my living room door, he was leaning against the door frame as he watched me putting out birthday cards onto the fireplace and above the TV

"Thank you" I smiled at him and went to give him a hug, I really wanted to try with him, I really did. "You got all dressed up for my birthday!" I smiled, as I looked him over, he wore a pair of smart denim jeans and what looked like a brand new dark blue smart polo shirt, with the top two buttons undone

"I wanted to make the effort" He told me, "And you look lovely, you always do" He told me quietly and I stepped away from him to slowly turn around and plant myself back in his way, "Gorgeous." He decided. I had on a pair of dark coloured jeans with a cream scoop neck blouse; I was a little conscious of the blouse though as Nate had told me earlier that it was slightly see through. However I had overcome that anxiousness as Sam reminded me that the shirt had little frilly flowers over the bust to cover my bra. On my feet I wore a pair of dark green heeled ankle boots that sported a bow to the side of them. My hair was waxed into a style I liked to call 'the sexy Lexii' – okay so Sam decided that name, he took the mick because I'd called it that from then on. My makeup was minimal – a little green eye shadow, liquid eyeliner and lip stick; it was all I wanted to wear today

"Can I have a birthday kiss?" I asked him quietly, leaning up to inch my lips closer to his, "It is my day after all"

"Happy Birthday Al!" His Mom came bursting into the room, shoving her son out of the way – stopping him from kissing me so she could hug me tightly

"Thanks Steph" I chuckled as she handed me a card and made her way out to the back yard, I shared a look with Embry before I opened it, "Steph!" I scolded her as $30 fell out of it

"You'll need some money if you're going out on the piss" She winked, chuckling

"Thank you!" I ran over to her and gave her another hug, sitting my card on the fireplace and taking my money upstairs to put it safe with the rest of it. Embry had followed me up the stairs and sat me on the bed with him, handing me one small sized box, "What's this?" I questioned him

"You honestly thought I wouldn't have bought you anything for your birthday?" He raised an eyebrow at me and gestured for me to open it. I flipped it open to reveal a white gold heart shaped locket sat in the middle of the silk lined box

"Embry it's beautiful" I smiled at him and he took it from the box, holding it by the locket and opening it to reveal a picture of me and him smiling happily and cuddling up to each other in the evening light, "Embry!" I gasped, holding my heart, smiling as he closed it again and leaned to fasten it around my neck holding up the locket again so I could see the engraving; '_Happy 18th Birthday Beautiful, I love you xx_'

"I had it engraved before…" He trailed off and I felt tears pooling in my eyes

"Thank you Embry" I whispered, grasping the locket tightly in my hold

"I will always love you" He whispered back and kissed my lips sweetly, taking my hand to walk me down the stairs and out into the garden towards the pack. I sat with Quil and Sammy and Embry sat opposite and further down the table

"Happy birthday guys!" Lizzie called at us as she finally made her way into the garden and over to us and handed me a gift bag along with Quil and Nate too before giving Jake a quick kiss and sitting beside Sammy the other side of me

"Oooo" I grinned at her and pulled the tissue paper out of it, "Aww! It's so cute!" I cooed, "I love it!" I hugged her around Sam; she'd bought me a silver photograph frame that held 3 pictures of me and her and around the edge had the words 'Happy 18th Birthday'

"I thought you would" She winked at me, as the boys thanked her for their gifts, "So, Sam how's the boyf?" She nudged his shoulder, grinning like an idiot

"He's pretty perfect" He shrugged with a grin on his face

"Better than my Jakey?" She winked at Jake opposite her and he grinned right back at her

"Of course he is! No offence Jake but I'm over your dashing good looks" Sam broke it to him, winking at him and Jake raised his eyebrows having no idea that Sam used to have a crush on him

"I'm not" Lizzie stated and leaned over the table so she and Jake could share a sweet kiss

"Oh my god, Lizzie!" Sam exclaimed, shoving her arm and pulling her away from Jake, "You're here!" He grinned

"Do I really fade into the background that much Sam? You've been talking to me and you didn't realise I was here?" She whined at him, I laughed at the two of them

"No, you're _here_! Lexii can open her present from me now" He started out excitedly and I jumped up from the picnic bench as Sam did, dragging Lizzie with me

"Yay! I can open my present now!" I exclaimed at Lizzie, getting up and following Sam like a lost puppy as he retrieved my gift from the kitchen

"Is it that big?!" Lizzie exclaimed, we'd grouped outside the kitchen door on the back porch

"No, I kept it in the box it was delivered in to make it more of a mystery" Sam told her and she laughed

"Wait! Let me video her reaction!" She exclaimed, pulling her phone out of her pocket and let me know when I could continue. The two of them were just watching me as I ripped the paper and opened up the box, I looked up at Sam with an odd expression as I brought the clear box out of the cardboard box

"Oh my god! Ahhhhh!" I was actually screaming, "I love you so much right now! Oh my-ahhhhhhh!" I cut myself off to scream

"I take it you like it then?" Sam laughed

"I love it!" I exclaimed, jumping at him to hug him and gave him a quick kiss

"Eww! Women are icky!" He exclaimed, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt

"I don't care; I actually have so much love for you right now." I squealed and ran back over to the pack, "Quil! Look! 'I'm wearing Materhosen!'" I quoted him, as you can probably now guess, it was the German Mater from Cars 2. He was in a limited addition clear box and was never being removed from said box

"I told you that you'd love it" He laughed

"It's the best present I've ever received in my life so far! Just look at him!" I squealed happily as Lizzie came up behind me, she finally sat with Jake as I ran off and over to my parents to show them, "Mom look!" I squealed, Sam had come back over to the adults with me

"Sweetie that's wonderful!" Mom exclaimed

"Wonderbar" Dad corrected her

"I don't think she'll be as happy as that when someone proposes to her" Billy stated, making all the adults laugh

"I'm gonna go put it in my room safe!" I exclaimed to them as I ran into the house and straight up the stairs to my bedroom and place it on the desk next to my Mac


	80. Chapter Seventy Nine

Seth POV

"Whaaeey! Go Seth, woooo!" I heard Lexii exclaiming in my direction, she and Leah were laughing to themselves as they walked up the driveway to my home where my beautiful Lynsey and I were making out on the front porch. I'd imprinted on her just 3 days ago and was over the moon when she'd already accepted me and admitted having a crush on me since Freshman year

"I don't wanna be an Aunty any time soon bud!" Leah called out and we abruptly pulled apart, Lyns was shocked by the action and I apologised quickly before glaring daggers at the two girls that had decided to ruin our moment

"Get lost yea?!" I yelled back at them, wanting to say something stronger however not wanting to do so in front of my Lynsey

"What so you can get lost in her eyes?" Leah joked and I heard my Lynsey sighing happily and she rested her head on my chest. The two L's sniggered as we all heard Lynsey muttering; "Please do" I beamed at the words and wanted to get to it straight away, flicking the girls away with my hands

"No, no, no. I would like to get to know my soon-to-be sister-in-law" Leah winked obviously and Lynsey giggle at the idea

"No. Go away Leah." I felt the growl rumbling in my chest

"Sethy" Lynsey whispered, standing on her tippy toes to reach my ear, "Don't growl at your sister." She told me, softly kissing the skin just behind my ear

"Yea Seth" The L's recited

"Lyns …" I started whining, but she stopped me by placing a kiss on my jawline

"Don't." She warned

"I like her." Leah stated, a genuine grin in our direction and I looked down to see that Lyns was looking back at Leah with a happy smile

"I like you too Leah" Lynsey chuckled and I grinned, hugging her tightly

"I'm not feeling the love here guys." Lexii whined, jokingly

"Aww I'm sorry, babe" Leah joked, throwing an arm around Lexii and the two of them started walking away again

"See ya later lovebirds" They called over to us on their way to leave

"Thank god." I muttered

"Are they together?" Lynsey asked curiously and I couldn't help but laugh

"No, they've both got complicated back stories, but they aren't together. They're just really good friends" I explained, kissing her forehead

"What do you mean?" She looked so cute when she was confused

"Basically-" She cut me off before I could even start

"I don't want the short version" She shook her head

"We better get comfortable then" I chuckled, picking her up and smiling hugely when she shrieked and giggled. Only setting her back down again when we were inside and she was comfortable in my lap, "Leah or Lexii first?"

"Leah" She nodded

"You remember I told you about Sam and Emily …" She nodded again, "Well before they were together, Sam and Leah were together. They were just out of High School and Sam had proposed to her. Emily is our cousin and she and Leah were best friends"

"And Sam imprinted on Emily!" She guessed easily, gasping

"Yea" I nodded

"What assholes. How could they do that to Leah?!" She exclaimed

"It's not like they could help it Lyns, like I told you before; imprinting helps you find your soul mate. Leah's over it, she's less moody nowadays. She imprinted back in February" I told her happily and her scowl quickly turned to a smile

"Oh that's good then, she can be happy again!" She exclaimed and I really liked that she'd taken to my big sister

"Yep, and Mom was over the moon" I nodded, "I made that sound easier than it was" I chuckled to myself and she pecked my cheek softly

"What about Lexii? Is her story the same?" She asked, watching my face as she linked our fingers together

"No, that one is _very_ complicated" I shook my head, chuckling

"How so?" She frowned, she wasn't in it for gossip, she looked worried for Lexii … they'd only met for the first time yesterday!

"Well Embry imprinted on her when he first phased and they had the picture perfect imprint, however September just gone Lexii had a bit of a disagreement with this girl in her year; causing this girl to make up a rumour about her" I began to explain

"What was the rumour?" She asked sweetly, looking even more worried

"That Lexii and Paul had sex in the back seat of Quil's pick-up truck" I told her and she gasped, covering her mouth

"Oh that's awful! Why would someone say that?!" It surprised me that she looked a little pissed right now … she must've already formed a bond with the other imprints yesterday. They were almost as tight as us wolves

"I don't know, but Embry was doubtful about it-"

"What?! Why?!" She cut me off, looking more pissed now

"Are you gonna stop cutting in?" I raised an eyebrow at her, chuckling

"Sorry, carry on" She giggled, kissing my cheek

"Embry was doubtful and he accidentally broke up with her, and before you ask – she took it the wrong way and he didn't go after her when she ran. But anyway, a few weeks later all of the vampires started visiting the Cullens for the Renesmee war I mentioned" She nodded, "And more people were phasing, Lexii being one of them" She gasped, shocked and I gave her a sweet kiss as her face crumpled in sadness, "At first she only shared her mind with Leah, Nate and Quil but after some time she learnt to let us all into her mind. Sometimes she plays tricks and can listen to us but we can't hear her and the other way around, she can completely block off from everyone and she can also break other people off too. The freakiest bit is that if she tries hard enough, she can look into your mind and have a thought conversation with you when she's a human" I explained

"That's awesome!" She exclaimed, but slapped her hands over her mouth and fluttering her eyelashes at me. I chuckled at her and shifted so I was more comfortable and continued

"She got rebellious and had got excluded from school for a week where she spent her time in her Dad's garage up in Port Angeles. There she met a guy and they dated once, but she broke it off with him and got back with Embry. But Embry cheated on her and they broke up again and she went out with this guy that she worked with. She went out with him for ages. Anyway, they broke up because she'd accidentally said Embry's name in bed and then Lexii and Embry got back together but just after his birthday, something happened and now they seem to have a bit of a 'Friends with Benefits' relationship. All of which totally cuts Embry up" I finished

"Hell that is complicated. Aww but I feel really sorry for the both of them; it sounds to me like they both want the other to prove that they should get back together" She nodded, hugging me tightly

"Lyns, don't cry! They're okay, honest!" I rubbed her back soothingly, totally surprised that she cared so much after only knowing them for a few hours

"I hate it when I see things like this though, both Leah and Lexii deserve the best after all they've been through!" She looked at me, her eyes dripping

"They've come out fine in the end though, they're both happier!" I told her soothingly

"Are you sure?" She checked and I nodded causing her to smile

Lexii POV

"Why am I even here? Isn't this a guy day?" I questioned, trying not to sound pissed off. I was sat in the diner with all of the wolf guys – minus Sam. Embry had some whore from the res draping herself over him. I was trying my so very hardest to ignore the two but it was near impossible

"This is a wolf day" Quil corrected me

"So why isn't Leah here?" I raised my eyebrows at him

"Because she doesn't like us." Collin put on a sad face and a childish voice

"Aww poor Collin" I was sarcastic with my imitations of him, it was keeping me distracted from the 'flirting' this girl was doing. She was sat on his damn knee, fake blond hair, stuck on nails, makeup that made her look like she'd come from Essex in the UK, lips that were way too fat to be natural, eyelashes too obviously stuck on, eyes too blue to not be contacts. Her 'skirt' just about covered her ass and her shirt was only done up about half way so you could see her plastic boobs bulging out if the thin white cotton – I wanted to throw up when she began batting her eyelashes at him

"Someone's jelly" Nate sung lowly

"Of what?" I raised my eyebrows at him, trying to sound cocky as I crossed my legs in my seat – the booth was pretty crowded and we had like three tables added onto it for everyone to sit together

"That someone's getting a little more attention than you" Jake laughed at me, as did the rest of them – Embry and Brady still having their full attention on the girl occupying Embry's lap. Brady was actually drooling. It was vile. I so wanted to tell Maddie.

"I'm not jealous of a plastic whore thank you very much" I snapped at him and they were sniggering all the more – knowing that I was

"Do you have something to say to me?" The whore in question turned her plastic glare onto me and pulled a face

"Yea, you must be rolling in it having had that much surgery. I take it standing on street corners gets you loaded?!" I asked overly happy and full of sarcasm

"Excuse me?" She snapped, I swear her lips were about to explode from the amount injected into them

"You heard me love" I sneered at her, "Or have you had your ears done too so you can't hear out of them?"

"Are you going to let her speak to me like that?!" Her high pitched squeal exclaimed at Embry

"Actually, yes I am" He nodded back at her quickly and she screamed before slapping him across the cheek and storming out of the diner in her 6 inch stilettos

"Your boobs don't even look real darling!" I called after her and she screamed a cuss at me before slamming the door, "What?!" I exclaimed at the guys who were all sniggering at me

"You sure you weren't jealous?" Paul raised his eyebrows

"She smelled bad! I'm being deadly serious; could you not smell the plastic radiating from her?" I questioned them, why were they looking at me like that?! "Seriously?!" I yelled, that had them laughing harder and Embry watched me with concern

"What was even up with your last comment? 'Your boobs don't even look real'. What kind of person would notice if a woman's boobs looked real or not?" Brady shot

"The kind of person who knows the difference between real ones and plastic ones. These" I pointed to my own boobs, "are real, hers were pumped full of plastic to make them look that big." I explained to him

"Who cares. She was hot" Brady shrugged

"Are you kidding me? Your 16. She was like 28 years old! Plus you have a girlfriend!" I exclaimed at him

"She didn't look it to me" Dan stated with a smirk in my direction

"Everyone knows Hooker Hannah. She's been dressing like that and standing on street corners since she left high school 3 years early" I shot back

"That's not a very nice assumption Lexii" Jared shook his head at me

"Are you kidding me?! It's common knowledge!" I exclaimed

"You sure about that?" Embry raised his eyebrows at me

"Even your Mom knows, come on Quil! Have you not heard Steph going on about it?" I turned to Quil who was quietly laughing at me

"Yes I have, but it's funny to watch you try and cover up your jealousy" He laughed to himself

"Jealous? Of Hooker Hannah? I don't think so." I snapped, shaking my head

"I beg to differ" Jake shook his head

"Ugh. I hate you all!" I exclaimed and they burst out laughing at me, "Shouldn't you all be fawning over your precious imprints right now?" I glared at them

"You know we aren't allowed to go shopping with them" Jared told me through laughter, great. They'd gone out without me again. So much for keeping me in the loop girls.

"Seems you're not the only one." I grumbled to myself as my phone began to sing from the table

"_You're stressed about a meeting 'cause you haven't got a clue_

_Your girlfriend won't have sex with you because she's got the flu_

_Your cat won't eat it's dinner 'cause it doesn't like the taste_

_Your parents had a baby and you're sad you've been replaced_" The Midnight Beast blared from it, that was only one person on my phone … Ashley.

"Hello?" I answered, feeling a little confused

"Liam! Where the hell are you?!" His gorgeous British accent called through my phone

"This isn't Liam …" I told him

"Can you put him on the phone please, this is kind of urgent" He told me

"Ash it's Lexii" I laughed down the phone

"Oh shit! Sorry- wait! You're American! Have you ever been to New York before? Who am I kidding?! Of course you have! How do we get to-" He started yelling, there was a lot of background noise so he probably felt he had to talk loudly

"I've never been to New York" I cut him off, wincing at his loud voice

"Oh fuck. Okay, I've got to go okay? I'll give you a bell sometime soon alright?!" He carried on yelling

"See Ya!" We called at the same time before he hung up

"Who the fuck was that?" Embry gave me a funny look as he exclaimed

"Since when do you know British people?" Nate questioned me

"It was Ashley Horne … from The Midnight Beast …" I told them quietly, focusing on sorting my phone and locking it

"Since when do you have his number?" Quil raised a brow at me

"Since Sam and I went to their after party in Seattle a little while ago" I shrugged

"And he was just handing out his number was he?" Nate asked

"Of course not." I shot him a glare

"Then how did you get it?" Jake snapped

"He thought I was hot so he bought me a drink! Is that a problem?!" I snapped back

"You slept with him didn't you?" Paul asked, sniggering

"What!? No!" I exclaimed

"Liar." Jared laughed and I felt my cheeks flaming

"Lexii?!" Embry exclaimed at me

"What? It's not your problem is it?" I exclaimed back

"You had a boyfriend!" Seth yelled at me

"I know, he was fine with it." I nodded

"He was fine with you cheating on him?" Jake raised his eyebrows at me

"He's on my list" I stated, they all gave me confused looks, "You know, 5 celebs that if you have the chance to, you're allowed to sleep with" I nodded

"Oh! Me and Rachel were talking about that the other day" Paul nodded his head in understanding

"Excuse me?" Jake pulled a face at his sister's boyfriend

"It's not actually going to happen." Paul rolled his eyes at Jake

"Who are the other 4 people?" Dan asked

"In order; Taylor Lautner, Channing Tatum, Chris Evans, Zac Efron and Ashley Horne." I recited

"Who's Chris Evans?" Embry sounded disgusted

"Are you fucking kidding me? He's Captain America. He's fucking gorgeous!" I exclaimed at him, throwing my arms about

"Not to a man he's not" Embry shook his head

"Sam agrees with me." I challenged

"Sam is gay, obviously he finds men attractive." Embry replied

"Fine. Who would you have?" I questioned him

"I wouldn't. It's pathetic." He shot back

"You're pathetic." I stated

"I'm not pathetic." He argued

"Fine then, who would you have?" I questioned again

"I don't know. Probably Megan Fox-"

"No." The guys full out laughed at my comment

"Why not?" Embry had a look of amusement himself

"Because she was _so_ much prettier before she had surgery" I told him

"She didn't have surgery." Embry shook his head at me

"Yes she did! Someone like that would not have boobs like this" I probably shouldn't have grabbed my boobs and pushed them together like I did in his face but it was too late now, "Without being more curvy. She had surgery." I stated determinedly

"I'll believe you if you do that again" He motioned for me to repeat my boob squishing antics

"No!" I exclaimed at him

"I've taught you well my son!" Paul clapped him on the back and the guys all laughed at him

"He does _not_ suit that dog" Collin stated out of the blue, I looked at him before following his line of sight to see a cute little springer spaniel trying to get away from his owner

"Oh my god that dog is so cute!" I exclaimed in my baby voice, I followed the lead and saw a hunky guy holding the other end of it, "Damn he's cute! I need to go play with that puppy!" I stated, watching the guy as he picked up dog poop. Even when he was picking up shite he looked hot! "Nate move, I need to go play with that puppy and flirt with the hot owner" I stated, turning around to shove Nate

"No" Nate shook his head as they all full out laughed at me

"I _need _to play with that puppy." I told him

"Whatever, you just want to fuck that guy." Tony stated with a laugh

"There's no harm in a little fun" I laughed with him, "Nate move!" I shoved my brother again and he laughed at me whilst shaking his head, "Nate!" I whined, turning back to the window to see that the guy had gone

"Aww, you missed him" Jake pulled a sarcastically sad smile

"We are no longer related." I stated, hitting Nate again

"It's annoying when your twin stops you from getting laid isn't is." He looked at me obviously

"Insanely." I glared

"Well if you stop pissing Emily off, then I won't have to piss you off will I?" He questioned and the guys laughed at him

"Well maybe you shouldn't bring her to your parents' house to shag her. Normal people don't do that." I snapped at him

"You do it." He snapped back

"Who said I'm normal? Plus the fact, I don't scream my head off and make the whole family leave the house." I shot at him

"At least I'm doing it right" He stated cockily

"You disgust me. I want to be sick." I pulled a face at him

"He's got a point." Brady stated – they had all been laughing at our bickering

"No, I just don't want the whole world knowing about my sex life thanks." I shot right back

"I'm sure Em will have a few stories to tell" Paul hollered, laughing as he threw his arm around Embry's shoulders

"With her brother and her cousin around, I'm not that stupid Walker" He shook his head, laughing as he shared a look with me – I was a screamer and we did still have sex sometimes, we hadn't in a while but we still did every now and again. I wasn't 100% sure what we were at the moment though … some would say fuck buddies, personally I didn't like that term at all

"Clever move Call." Nate warned, even though we'd just been snapping and bickering with each other, my big brother still looked out for me. The lads all burst out laughing and I shook my head, giving Embry an amused smile.

"Alright lads!?" Mason called as he came into the diner, the smile on his face told me he'd either just been with Leah or he'd been speaking to her

"Excuse me, I am not a lad." I told him, chuckling

"Oh sorry sweet cheeks, I thought you'd gone out with Leah and the girls?" He questioned as he came over to the table

"Oh that's just fucking fantastic isn't it?!" I grumbled, throwing my face to lean against a fist, glaring at the table in attempt to disguise the fact that I really was quite upset. We were supposed to be sisters, girl-friends. Leah was supposed to be my closest girl friend and they'd all gone out without an invitation sent my way

"I'm sure they meant to invite you, Lex" Embry told me softly across the table, he could tell that the anger was just a pretence

"Yea? Then why am I sat here with you lot instead of out shopping with my friends?" I snapped at him and stood up to climb over the booth and storm out of the diner

"Was I not supposed to mention anything?" I heard Mason questioning as I fought back the tears and walked as quickly as I could in the direction of home

"Lexii!" Embry's voice yelled after me along with heavy footsteps, "Lexii!" He shouted me again and I just stopped in the middle of the side walk, sniffling like the pathetic wimp I am

"Why didn't they ask me to go Em?" My voice came out thick as a tear escaped its pool

"I don't know beautiful" He told me truthfully, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I cried into his chest, my bag hit my back with a soft thud; he had collected my things up before running after me

"Leah is supposed to be my closest girl friend and she didn't even ask" I cried into his chest, using his shirt to catch my tears

"Shh, it's okay hunnie. I can take you shopping" He offered, speaking kindly

"You're missing the point Embry! You're a boy! It's different going shopping with a boy! You can't get an honest opinion from a boy! When you go with

girls you can have a nice time, bitch about the people you don't like, take goofy pictures in the changing room mirrors; eat junk food that you'd deny ever even seeing! I can't even do that with Sam!" I hit his chest angrily before just crying into it again

"I'm sorry beautiful," He stroked my hair, cooing at me, "I can talk to them if you want?" He suggested, kissing atop of my head

"No! No. Obviously they didn't want me to go with them; I don't want you to make a fuss" I shook my head against his chest as I tried to calm down

"Will you be okay?" He asked me sweetly

"Will you watch stupid movies with me?" I asked him a question to avoid his

"If that's what you want, I'll always watch stupid movies with you" He kissed the top of my head again and pulled me out of his embrace. He looked at me with a sad smile and cupped my cheek sweetly, "Please don't cry over them, they don't deserve you." He shook his head

"You're so sweet to me, Em" I smiled weakly at him and kissed his lips softly

"Come on, let's get you home" He told me with a smile and a wink

"I want to go to your house" I requested as he hooked an arm around my shoulders and I hugged his waist as we walked, my bag in his other hand

"Anything for my beautiful girl" He stated, kissing my head again

Lexii POV

I was on a patrol with Quil, we had stopped running for a little while and just sat in an empty clearing keeping to our own thoughts. It was nice to sit in silence, it didn't happen very often any more, not with all of the wolves inside my head all the time.

"_You probably want to listen to this_" Quil cut me off of my thought process and I focused in on the loud noises emanating from a house near by – Sam and Emily's house.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Embry's voice roared, I don't think I'd ever heard him so angry before

"We just assumed that she would-" Kim's voice sounded like a mouse compared to Embry's

"Don't you _dare_ Kim." He yelled at her, "You have no right to assume anything!"

"She doesn't normally come out with us, you know that Embry" Lizzie told him

"She cried her fucking eyes out because you went out without her. All you had to do was _ask_. Even if you knew she would say no, you still could've _asked_. She came to my house and bawled her eyes out. How could you do that to someone you're supposed to count as family?!" He boomed, I felt like crying all over again…

"She is family, Embry" Rachel sounded pissed off as well

"Do you think maybe you could start acting like it then?! She doesn't even like me, yet she spent the whole afternoon in my home, pouring her heart out on my sofa whilst I tried to comfort her. Do you have any idea how difficult that was for me?!" He continued to shout, I do like him. I really, really like him.

"_Why aren't any of the guys yelling at him?_" I questioned Quil quietly

"_They agree with him_" He stated easily, "_He wasn't the only one who saw you were upset in the diner yesterday. We all know each other inside and out, especially when someone is upset_" He explained and I felt my breath catching, I thought I'd been good at hiding that kind of stuff

"_Not always Candy_" He chuckled at me, nudging me with his nose

"You don't get it do you?! She's upset that you keep leaving her out. You make plans and 'forget' to tell her. You do things and don't include her. Even Leah's started doing it. She's still an Imprint. She's still _my _imprint. And she's still an important part of this family whether you like it or not – especially seeing as though she's a wolf now too." Perfect. What he was saying was exactly on the dot. He knew me so well it was unreal.

"_He's always known you so well_" Quil stated

"_I love him so much Quil, he's perfect._" I sighed, "_He's my knight in furry armour_" I nodded, thinking about how he held me so close just yesterday afternoon whilst I sobbed my heart out – ruining his favourite shirt in the process.

"_Tell him then_" He told me softly

"_I will_" I promised. As soon as my shift was over I would tell him.

"She thinks you don't want her. What kind of person makes someone feel like that?!" Dan yelled at the girls, he must have gotten fed up with them and joined in himself

"Of course we want her!" Tegan exclaimed, Tegan was probably worse. She hardly even knew these girls yet she'd been accepted quicker than I ever was. She easily replaced me as soon as Collin had imprinted on her

"_You know that isn't true, Cand_" Quil told me

"_It is Quil. She was my friend, Collin imprinted on her and I lost her. The same when Leah imprinted on Mason, I lost Leah. I lost Emily, I lost Lizzie. I don't have any friends that are girls anymore Quil. All of my friends are boys, my best friends are boys, and even the friends I have in Port Angeles are boys. Who am I supposed to talk to about girly crap? Okay Sam can with some things, but even that has to stop somewhere. And I know Embry tries, but it just isn't the same! I can't run to Sam every time Embry says something sweet to me, he doesn't get that my heart thumps when I hear Embry's voice, he doesn't get it when I talk about my sex life or my relationships, because he's a _boy_! Only girls get that sort of stuff. Only girls could sit up for hours and talk about the way their boyfriend treats them or their latest crush, and I have to bottle it all up because I have no one to talk to. _No one_!_" I was crying again

"_Lexii!_" He shouted after me as I ran from him, I cut my mind off from him and phased quickly so he couldn't try to pry. I ran until I was the only place that made me happy lately. I ran to Embry's. When I had given back the only spare key to their house, Steph had kept it in a box disguised as a decorative rock at the front of the house; I knew that because Embry had used it yesterday having forgotten his own keys were still in the diner. I quickly unlocked the door and put the key back in its home before I ran up the stairs and hid under Embry's duvet. I hid my face and I cried until I fell asleep in my beautiful man's bed.

Nate POV

We had all heard Embry yelling at the girls. None of us moved to yell back at him for upsetting our imprints though. I think for the first time in history, a whole pack of wolves sat back and let their imprints be yelled at. He was right about everything he said. The girls should have made an effort with Lexii, how do they know that this time she was going to have made up an excuse not to go? How did they know that she wanted to spend her time with a bunch of overgrown teenagers? They didn't. Because they didn't ask. Eventually Dan helped Embry out because they really weren't getting it. I along with the other imprinted wolves didn't really want to get involved; I don't think we would've been able to yell at any of the girls, let alone our own imprints.

When they finally got what Embry and Dan were trying to get across to them, the girls started to show a little remorse, they finally got that they had been selfish, pathetic. I offered to go and get Lexii from her patrol so the girls could apologise but Embry had insisted on coming with me, Quil had told us what the two of them heard, what Lexii had said to him. I almost cried. She's my sister, my twin sister and I didn't even know she felt like that. Embry had run off in a shot, we could see that he was happy about the things she had said about him, but he was also worried about her, angry at the girls for making _his_ girl feel like that, angry at himself that he hadn't realised it before.

I hadn't gone back for a long while so some of the boys came to look for me, Quil re told what Lexii had said, how she felt. Dan went back and told the girls. He was majorly pissed at them and I know for a fact that every single one of those girls cried themselves to sleep that night. I felt awful because I was reluctant to comfort my Emily, but I did it anyway. I felt utter shit because it was me and Emily that kicked it all off. I took my twin sister's best friend away from her and from then on all the girl friends in her life gradually drifted away from her without a care in the world.

They tried to act like normal the next few days. They went about their daily routine, we all went to Emily and Sam's to be fed, minus Embry and Lexii of course. They avoided the girls at all costs. They'd speak to the wolves, me and Lexii had a whole day of sitting on the sofa and watching movies with snacks just like we used to when we were really little, then Emily came round. Lexii hid in her room and Embry appeared minutes later and stayed the whole night, whilst Emily acted as if that was normal. The worst part was when Sam U invited the two of them over for lunch but as soon as they smelt the girls they drove straight past the house. That got Sam mad. He yelled at the girls for ruining the family bond we had built up over the past year, he ordered each and every one of them to apologise to her. He didn't care how they did it, but he wanted it to happen.

Leah was the first to try, she went over to Embry's house but Steph wouldn't let her past the front door. She refused to speak to Rachel too, and Kim. None of the girls were allowed past Steph. None of them.

"What are we supposed to do, Sam?! Steph won't even let us through the door!" This was Leah; she was feeling particularly bad today. Mason had told me

"You won't have any luck this weekend either" I mentioned

"What do you mean?" Em asked me

"We're going to Port Angeles. Me, Mom, Dad and Lexii" I explained, nodding to myself

"What for?" She snapped

"To see my kids" I stated, pulling an obvious face at her

"It might do her good to get away from La Push for a little while" Quil agreed

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lizzie snapped

"That you made my best friend feel so shit to the point where she cries herself to sleep and refuses to speak to any of you." Quil snapped right back at her

"He has a point, you did make her feel like utter shit" Jake agreed, I was surprised that all of us had turned against our imprints on this. I think we all were. Especially Lexii.

"Fuck" Kim cursed to herself as she jumped; my parents were outside in the car and had beeped the horn to let me know they were there

"I'll see you guys Monday" I stated, kissing Emily's cheek quickly

"Can I come out with you? I need to talk to her" Leah checked with me

I laughed in her face and shook my head, "You've got no chance. I'm not having you ruin her mood before we get to the twins" I told her and carried on going out to the car, "Since when is Embry coming?" I questioned, he was sat in the back of the car with Lexii in the middle seat, hugging his side. In a strange way, I was glad this had all kicked off because Embry and Lexii were back together and they were stronger than ever

"I checked with Katie and she said it was all okay" Lexii nodded, smiling at me as I climbed in the back seat next to my sister, "_**Is that okay with you?**_" She spoke into my mind and I smiled right back at her, pulling her into a hug of my own

"_**Of course it is**_" I told her, kissing atop of her head. Embry smiled at me and I smiled back

"Are we ready to go?" Dad asked, looking at me through the rear view mirror, I nodded at him and clipped my seatbelt into place – he never moved from his parked space unless we all had our seatbelts on

"Yea Dad, would you just hurry up and get us there? I want cuddles from the twins!" Lexii exclaimed and we all laughed at her as Dad drove off

LPOV

We'd been in Port Angeles for just over 4 hours and already I was excited about our day out tomorrow, the twins had fallen asleep in mine and Nate's arms – he and Embry had put them to bed to give Katie a night off, Mom and Dad had gone off to bed; they were tired from working all day then driving up here. And me? I was sat curled up on the sofa with Katie and a bottle of wine, talking about anything and everything. We had gotten onto the subject of men, and she was telling me all about her new fella; he sounded gorgeous, apparently he was good with the kids and he was only 2 years older than us.

"Anyway, enough about me. What's this with you and Embry? When did you two get back together?" She asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat

"Who said we were back together?" I asked her, giggling like mad when she raised an eyebrow at me, "Okay so officially; last week. We've been on and off for ages but something happened last week and he was there for me and we've hardly been apart since" I explained, grinning myself

"Is he any good?" She asked, winking with a sly smirk

"Do you even have to ask? Katie he's perfect in every way possible, he's even better in bed" I sighed dreamily, clutching my glass to my chest

"Girls we're heading off to bed" Nate swung his head around the door and grinned at the two of us, Embry doing the same. Katie and I shared a look before we burst out laughing

"Lexii I've done something terrible" Nate burst into the bathroom and admitted to me when we got home on the Sunday night, we'd dropped Embry off on the way back and I'd promised to call him before I went to bed. I'd had the nicest of weekends with my parents, my boyfriend, my brother, the twins and Kirsty. We'd been to the zoo on Saturday and the kids absolutely loved it! Not all of the animals were too keen on me, Nate and Em though. We had to leave a few sections because the animals were getting distressed but other than that it was a nice day out. This morning we had all gotten up early to go shopping, we all spoilt Kirsty and the twins rotten even though she told us she didn't want any of it … she was okay once we told her that we didn't see them that often though and was a little more okay with being bought for

"What's wrong?" I asked Nate as I was sorting out the dirty clothes to be washed, "Oh shit, I've picked up Katie's shirt" I spoke to myself and he collapsed into a seat on the toilet lid and started crying. "Nate! Nate what's wrong?" I kneeled in front of him and tried to pry his hands away from his face

"I slept with her" He mumbled

"What do you mean?" I asked, settling for holding onto his forearms and stroking them soothingly with my thumbs

"Katie. I slept with her." He told

"It's okay Nate; Emily will understand that Katie only has 2 spare beds" I cooed

"No you don't understand. We had sex. I had sex with her Lexii. I've betrayed Emily" He cried and I gasped softly, "And the worst part is, I enjoyed myself. I enjoyed it and I want to go back and do it all over again." He sniffled

"Oh Nate, shhh" I cooed at him

"I'm still in love with her Lexii" He whispered, "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Nate" I stroked his hair back as he cried, "Shh hunnie"


	81. Chapter Eighty

LPOV

I was just walking up the porch steps of Sam and Emily's with Paul and Jared – we'd been on patrol – Paul barged straight into the house and was demanding food already. Jared and I followed him inside, both of us slapping him for being so rude. Jared had kept tight hold of my hand as we walked up the drive and into the house, the two of them had spent the last hour of the shift convincing me that everything would be okay and that I had nothing to worry about – I still hadn't spoken to any of the girls. Which was why I was shocked when Lynsey came running over to me and hugged me as tightly as she could, I didn't hug her back, instead I looked to Jared who was silently reassuring me that she was just really sorry. I nodded at him and patted Lynsey's back hoping she'd understand I wanted her to let go…fat chance of that happening

"_**Can you please let me go?**_" I asked her through her mind, not wanting to break the quiet that had settled over the room

"Holy Taha Aki, that's freaky as hell!" She exclaimed, stepping back and looking at me wide eyed, "Cool. But freaky." She nodded wide eyed and I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped, everyone else was laughing too and she let out a small laugh "I totally thought he was shitting me about that" She muttered to herself

"So you didn't believe that but you believed that wolves existed?" Leah asked her

"Well obviously wolves exist. You aren't wolves, your shape shifters. It just so happens that you shift into wolves. Even I know that it could be possible for you to shift into other life forms, it just so happens that a wolf was around in time of need." She explained

"Trust Seth to imprint on a smartass" Paul stated, shaking his head and laughing when Rachel slapped him upside the head

"You've been talking to my Dad too much" I stated quietly, chuckling because he'd always go on about the same thing

"Lucas is your Dad isn't he! Of course! Grump goes on about him all the time!" She exclaimed, not really getting that I wasn't in the mood to have a happy go lucky conversation with her right now. I was still feeling extremely wary of the girls in the room

"Who?" I questioned against my own better judgement, the name reminded me of Harvey and what he used to call me – still does

"Grumps! River Peterson!" She nodded

"Ohh! River!" I understood, nodding and hoping the conversation would be dropped

"River is awesome." Lizzie stated easily, she tends to spend a lot of time in the council with the elders. I try to go up as much as possible and spend time with my grandparents and the other elders, as does she … Jake loves that she gets on with them all so well – mainly his Dad

"ROQ; funniest man I have met in my life." The two of us were sat at the table now, I was at Jared's side and Lynsey sat on Seth to the side of us. Lizzie opposite us

"Definitely. 100%" Lizzie nodded her head a mile a minute

"Were you there when he was talking about him and Ephraim Black as kids?" Lyns questioned laughing to herself

"Pa and Billy were _not _happy about that." I couldn't help the smile that crept upon my face as she spoke about the older gentlemen of our tribe

"Why not?" Rachel questioned, everyone seemed intrigued in our conversation about our ancestors

"Because they were mischievous" Lynsey explained

"Pa was afraid that they'd be giving us 'young'uns' ideas" I nodded, noticing Sam's bright smile in my direction. The wolves had all told me how worried he'd been because I'd closed myself off from the girls – he'd even told me himself

"You don't need ideas, Lex" Leah laughed, flicking a pen at my head. I tilted my head to the side and let the pen hit the floor behind me

"She took 'em anyway, her and Lucas caused havoc that day" Lynsey nodded, "ROQ just kept giving them more and more things to do"

"I love going to see the elders with my Dad, I get away with so much" I laughed to myself

"Like they don't all love you anyway." Quil stated, looking up from Claire's colouring in. I was surprised she hadn't said something yet to be honest

"Exactly, you've got Great Grampa Quil, Pa, Nan, Pops, Billy, Sue, River. You'd never get told off with them around!" Nate exclaimed, he also looked happy that I was interacting with everyone

"Whatever, devil child." I smirked at him

"ROQ gets so confused when you're around" Lizzie stated

"It's really cute because he thinks you've come back from the dead" Lynsey chuckled, "It takes forever to stop him from calling the police"

Claire looked up from her picture finally and asked; "Whos rr oh Qwu?" In the cutest voice ever

"It's Quil, Nate and Flossie's Great Grampa Quil" Emily explained to her niece

and she scrunched her face up in thought before flattening it out again and speaking; "Oh! I like him. He's funny" She nodded, "His tea always smells funny" She stated, worried

"That's the rum, sweetie" Leah ruffled her hair

"Whas rum?" She asked, "An I have rum?"

"No! Rum's icky Claire-bear" Quil rushed to tell her

"Oh" She shrugged cutely and went back to her drawings

"Hang on. Does really old Quil talk to you in English? I knew it!" Collin exclaimed

"Sometimes, he talks in Quileute a lot of the time too though" Lizzie nodded

"You can speak Quileute?" Paul raised his eyebrows at her

"Bits, the elders have been teaching me" She snapped back, "I'm not as dumb as you think" She glared at him

"You didn't tell me that!" Jake frowned at her

"I know" She shrugged smiling, he beamed at her and kissed her sweetly

"Get a room! There are kids in here too you know!" Leah exclaimed, jokingly

"I love you" He told her

"_I love you too_" She replied in Quileute and he beamed

"Ew." Rachel stated, scrunching her nose

"My thoughts exactly" Paul agreed with her

"We've gone off track. Point is; Lexii – how do you do that mind thing?" Lynsey asked and we all chuckled

"_**Quileute magic**_" I spoke into all of their minds, bar Claire – she didn't really understand what it was

"Dude!" Her eyes lit up

"_**Can you hear what I'm thinking?**_" She asked, I nodded. "_**Boosaidhaweufgswefvb**_" She jumbled

"I'm not repeating that" I shook my head, the pack was laughing at us

"Can you do it if I'm further away? Like over there?" She asked, pointing to the furthest part of the kitchen

"Yes" I stated

"I don't believe you" She shook her head and I gestured for her to go stand in the corner she did so

"_**Paul is a butt face.**_" She giggled to herself at what she said this time

"Paul is a butt face." I repeated and she jumped around clapping

"Hey!" Paul yelled and she laughed to herself running into the living room

"She is such a child." Kim shook her head, laughing

"_**I'm a kangaroo!**_" She yelled inside of her head

"Suits Seth perfectly then" Leah teased

"I'm a kangaroo!" I stated as she appeared back through the kitchen doorway

"This is so awesome! It would be so useful for me and my Dad if I had that! Then I wouldn't have to call him from my room and ask for a cup of tea, I'd just have to be like" She held her fingers to her temple and pulled a face, "Dad I want a cup of tea!" She dropped her hands and sat back on Seth's lap, "Mind you, I do feel pretty cool using a walkie-talkie around the house"

"Definitely." Paul nodded at Leah and she chuckled

"Grubs up" Emily stated as soon as she'd placed Claire's dinner in front of her, "Oi. Ladies first, otherwise you won't get anything at all." She warned the lads and they all groaned, sitting back down as the girls got up to get their food. Me and Leah being the back at that queue – something the lads weren't happy about

It was almost silent as everyone ate, a sure sign that they all loved it as much as I did, the only sound that had come out of mouths was noises of enjoyment and agreement. I'd just finished my bowl of seconds when someone knocked at the door. I was the only one finished so I decided to go get it, "Hello?" I spoke to the young looking boy that stood the other side of the painted white wood, he looked kinda preppy; jock maybe? No. He didn't have the right kind of build for that

"Hi, I'm Chad. Is this Emily Young's place?" He asked and I nodded, "Thank god." He muttered to himself, obviously he'd gone to the wrong house beforehand… "Is Lynsey Peterson here?"

"Yea, do you want me to get her for you?" I questioned, already stepping backwards to retrieve her

"Please" He nodded at me

"Lyns, some kids at the door for you. Says his name is Chad" I told her, walking back to the kitchen

"Chad? What's he doing here?" She pulled a face as she spoke to herself

"I don't know" I shrugged answering her anyways as she got up to go talk to him, "Who is he?" I asked Seth quietly

"Friend" He replied, scooping up the last bit of meat from his bowl and dabbing at the juice with his bread

"Sup babycakes?" Chad asked Lyns as she walked up to him, you could hear the smile in her voice

"Not a lot" She replied

"Friendzone'd, more like." Paul muttered, Rachel slapped him

"Where did you get to last night, huh?" Chad questioned Lynsey

"What do you mean?" She asked, sounding hurt

"'Curry before youth' sound familiar?" He accused

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!" She exclaimed

"Seth the reason for it? Hmm?" He asked, teasing

"Maybe" She sounded like she was hiding a smile, something Seth had no problem with

"I suppose I can forgive you … I'll kill you if you ditch me this Saturday for him though. Not even kidding." He warned her only half joking

"You've got no chance of me missing that. I've been looking forward to this for over 3 months." She told him

"What the fuck?" Paul questioned

"Alright, whateves. Dad wants you home for 7" He stated

"I thought you said he was a friend?" Sam questioned

"He is" Seth nodded, tucking into pudding; Emily's famous cherry pie

"Why do they share a Dad then?" Rachel gave Leah an odd look as she spoke

"They don't" Seth was being _very_ helpful today, as you can tell

"What's happening at 7?" Lyns questioned

"Spag bol is happening at 7, and you better not be late. Because I am genuinely looking forward to a real meal tonight." He stated

"Is he unfed or something?" Jared questioned

"Does he need food?" Emily asked quickly

"Oh are you staying tonight?" Lynsey questioned, not even surprised

"Yep, and a few more. She has a new boyfriend." He stated, sounding annoyed

"You're okay with that?" Nate questioned, gesturing to the front door and looking to Seth. He just nodded his head

"Does Tanya need to stay too?" Lynsey asked

"Baby sister" Seth explained to us

"No, she won't leave her" Chad replied

"Alright, I'll see you at 7 then yea?" She asked

"In a bit, babs" I heard the pat of a head. Not sure who it came from, but there was one, "If she's late your head's on a steak, Clearwater." He yelled easily through the house

"She'll be home Chad!" Seth yelled back

"Are you kidding me?!" Jared exclaimed only loud enough for the kitchen

"What? If her best friend hates me, I'll have no chance!" He exclaimed back at the same level

"Definitely friendzone'd." Paul stated

"Paul!" We all yelled at him as Lynsey came back into the kitchen

"Is Chad Gay?" Paul asked her and we all yelled at him again

"Yes, why?" She stopped and walked extra slow from the doorway

"Knew it. Sam'd be proud of my gaydar." I stated smugly, Jared ruffled my hair as he laughed at me

"Is that a problem?" Lynsey raised her eyebrow at us

"Not at all." Seth, Emily and I said at the same time – Emily Young that is

"Well yea. Is he _actually _gay?" Paul questioned

"Is there something wrong with you?!" Lynsey yelled at him

"Ignore him." Seth told her

"Of course he's gay. How could you even question that? He's been my best friend since birth and he's been gay since then too, something he is proud of. You're the one who can't tell a girl that you've been in love with her since Freshmen year of Junior High." She snapped back at him, holy fuck how did she know that?!

"Excuse me?!" Rachel yelled

"Where the fuck did that come from?!" Paul stood up quickly, the chair flying backwards and the kitchen breaking into hell

"Paul, calm it. Now." Sam warned him

"No. I'm sick of people spreading shit." He seethed; I looked into his mind to see that he was panicking like fuck right now

"Paul!" Rachel yelled at him; however he was still vibrating and completely livid. "Fucking calm down alright!"

"So you're okay with more lies?!" He yelled at her

"Who said I was lying?" Lynsey challenged

"I did." Paul growled at her

"Lay off, Walker." Seth warned him

"Don't even think about it. Out." Sam yelled at him, "Now."

"Wh-" Paul started

"Get the fuck out. Now." Both me and Nate spoke at the same time, twin power! He got out. He got out fast.

"Twin power!" Nate and I yelled, high fiving … I don't know where it came from but I felt a lot more comfortable around the girls than when I first arrived

"Let's take a walk, I don't want you eaten any time soon" Seth told Lynsey and she breathed out of her nose as a laugh, following as Seth walked her to the front door

"What the hell was all that about?!" Rachel exclaimed, demanding answers

"How am I supposed to know?!" Leah yelled back at her, I tried so hard not to snigger

"You go talk to him." Rachel stated, looking straight at me

"Why me?!" I yelled at her

"Because for some reason he decided to go to you about his girlfriend problems rather than me." She snapped

"He didn't have girlfriend problems" I rolled my eyes at her

"Exactly. You know what's wrong with him. You can literally get inside his head!" She pointed frantically at her head

"So can the rest of the wolves!" I gestured to them

"It's you isn't it!" She screamed, I was shocked. My head jolted back in utter, utter shock, I pulled out the whole attitude thing – eyes raised, hand out, confused and _shocked_ beyond belief

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled back at her

"It'd make sense." She looked pissed

"It'd make sense would it? Really? If it'd make sense, why is it that you're forcing me to go speak to him, when actually it should be you doing so?! I dated him over _2 years ago_ Rachel. And I'm _certainly _over that pile of _shit_." I yelled at her

"Okay so maybe you need to calm down too" Leah tried to laugh nervously and pull me away

"Why did you spend 3 full days with him then?!" She yelled

"Because _you _decided to get assy with him and he doubted the imprint because of it!" I yelled back and it was her turn to be shocked, "Yet it's still me that just _has _to go sort out _your_ problems. How the fuck does that work?!"

"Lexii-" She started out

"Get the fuck off of me Leah. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me; I must be fucking stupid, because I still care about you enough to sort this out for you. Even though you've been nothing but a _shit friend_ to me." I stated, storming out of the house in an angry frenzy

"Nice one Rach." I heard Nate stating sarcastically and Embry appeared beside me

"I thought you were going to wait for me to see them with you?" He frowned at me, gesturing to the house

"What is wrong with me Em?" I ignored his question and asked my own, knowing he probably heard everything that unfolded in the house, "Why do I feel like I need to make this better for her?" I stopped in the trees at his voice and let myself get wrapped up in his warmth

"Because you're that much of an amazing person" He told me softly, hugging my head to his chest

"It's true though Em. Not with me, but it's true" I hardly even spoke, I was surprised when he heard it – he only gasped

"Who?" He asked, resting his cheek on my head

"I can't tell you. I shouldn't have told you what I already did" I shook my head

"Go fix him." He told me, pulling away and helping me out of my shirt

"You sure I can be trusted?" I raised my eyebrow, mentally kicking myself at my choice of wording

"I can trust you with my life" He told me seriously, kissing me softly and completely undressing me to tie my clothes around my leg

"I love you." I told him

"I love you too" He smiled as he spoke and I stepped back to phase, "I do believe that I love you more also" He told me cheekily, kissing my fur. I growled at him playfully

"_You fucking told people!_" Paul screamed into my head

"_I told __**Embry**__!_" I spun and roared at him

"_You told __**people**_" He reiterated

"_I could've told the whole fucking world if I wanted to, but no. I only told Embry and I told him minutes ago. I didn't even say who it was!_" I stalked in his direction, growling as I went, "_And Rachel has probably just convinced the whole pack that it's me your in love with. I could've told them who it really was Paul, but did I? No. Because even though my friends treat me like shit, I still care for them._"

"_I don't treat you like shit and I'm your friend_" He whimpered, sinking to the floor and covering his muzzle with his paws. I continued on my way to find him as he began a monologue inside his head

"_Paul no. No, no, no! I've just convinced the whole pack otherwise. You can't be thinking that!_" I yelled at him

"_I can't help it Lexii …_" He trailed off

"_You really are a man whore, huh? In love with two best friends, and another girl who you spent your weekend pouring your heart out too, about said best friends._" I tried to laugh it off, it wasn't even funny. Even I knew that.

"_It's not as easy as that Lex, there's always been a place in my heart for you … even after 2 years of being apart_" He admitted

"_You're kidding me, right? We went out for two whole months and I kicked you in the bollocks when I found out it was only so you could have sex with me!_" I exclaimed at him

"_Lexii, I found you attractive from the age of 5 when you came to visit Quil in La Push_" He wasn't even phased with what he had just told me

"_Oh my lord it's Kim and Jared all over again!_" I exclaimed inside of my head

"_I'm sorry okay!_" He whined

"_You're only sorry because I've found out!_" I yelled at him

"_That isn't true Lexii; I couldn't care less about anyone finding out! I only man-whored around to get over my life long crush on you, then to get over Leah when she dumped me. Rachel was just a twist of fate_" He confessed

"_I don't think you should be saying this to me Paul…_" I shook my head at him

"_Who else am I supposed to tell!?_" He yelled at me, standing up quicker than I could snap my fingers, "_You're the only one I can trust with this. Anyone else would say something to other people and I know you won't! Lexii please!_" He was practically begging me and I quickly shut our minds off, I could feel members of the pack beginning to phase in. Embry, Leah and Jake included. They couldn't hear about this. No one could. "_Thank you_" Paul whispered into my mind

"_I don't know why I'm doing this you know, you've caused nothing but trouble for me this past year._" I snapped at him

"_How have I?!_" He yelled back

"_Uhh maybe kissing me and letting me kiss you back, causing you to have a fucking huge ass argument with my at the time boyfriend?! Maybe when you used to constantly make comments about my physical appearance to Embry. Yes, Quil is my best friend and he tells me everything. Maybe being the reason a rumour was started about us shagging in said cousins car! Paul you even came to me about Leah finding someone that wasn't you! I can't do this anymore; I can't let the pack think we have something going on. Because I sure as hell know they think we do! I'm surprised Embry told me to come fix you for crying out loud!_" I yelled at him, growling for effect when the pack burst into the clearing

"_That isn't fair Lexii. I know I've poured my heart out to you about three different girls, you being one of them, but you can't just throw that at me! I didn't mean to do this! I didn't mean for any of it to happen! If I could, I would go back two years ago when we were dating and take it slow like you asked me to, but I can't! I can't do that because I'm mad and I let my damn libido take over when I'm in the presence of a hot girl – or in your case, a beautiful one!_" He growled right back at me and the pack started to interject at this point, thinking we were seconds from ripping each other's heads off

"_No, you can't Paul! You can't and it's no good telling me this information now is it?! Why didn't you tell me at the time?!_" I shrieked at him, it coming out as a growling sound to the other wolves. I was still blocking them out of our heads as Embry stood in front of me and slowly coaxed me to walk back with nothing but his nose to mine.

"_We could work this out, Lexii? We could try?_" The kid was delusional!

"_We could never be together Paul. You have Rachel and I have Embry. End of story._" I stated

"_No, Embry has you. You haven't imprinted yet_" He told me hopefully

"_PAUL STOP IT!_" I growled so loudly it was unreal, I stepped out of Embry's way and I growled directly at Paul

"_NO!_" He growled back just as bad and there was no coaxing anymore. I was shoved in the other direction by Leah, Nathan helping. Jake, Leah, Sam and Embry were going after Paul. I wondered where Jared was, he normally was the first to come and retain Paul …

"_Paul please! I started the growling contest so they wouldn't be suspicious. Every word we just exchanged could have been done calmly; I'm only trying to do what's best right now so do me this one thing and just stop. Stop thinking about me like that because Rachel needs you._" I was calming down as I spoke the words

"_Seriously?_" He asked, calming down when I answered in the positive

"_You need to phase back first_" I stated

"_Scared I'll see you naked?_" He teased

"_I know you've sneaked peeks before now Paul, but the fact that I now know you're 'in love' with me … I'm certainly not risking it. Plus, if I phase out first; they'll see what we've been talking about_" I added onto the end there and he huffed

"_Same time?_" He suggested and I answered in the positive again, the two of us fell back away from our 'attackers' attempting a truce stance. I ran into a bushier part of the woods so I didn't accidently flash at my brother

"_I love you_" Was the last words that rung through my head as he phased out and I froze, what was I supposed to do about that?!

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, Walker!" I yelled over at him as I quickly shoved on my clothes, mentally thanking Embry for fixing them around my leg for me

"Like to see you try!" He called back confidently, his whole scared, vulnerable and quiet character disappearing with the wolf that held it

"I take it he isn't staying at ours for a few days this time then huh?" Nate laughed; breaking the silence that had quickly fell

"You've got more chance of reproducing with a female vampire." I stated, chuckling darkly

"Why not a male one?" Leah cocked her eyebrow at us, jokingly

"Because it's been proven they can impregnate dumb humans" They all laughed at that one, even Jake! I'm surprised he didn't yell at me for the words that fell out of my mouth

"Is he alright now?" Nate asked, nodding to Paul who was walking ahead of us with the rest of the pack

"Yea, just needs to keep his damn temper in check" I grumbled, knowing that wasn't the only part …


	82. Chapter Eighty One

_**I am so sorry I have taken months to update this! I keep forgetting to do so, I know that's a poo excuse but it's all I've got!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next couple could possibly make you hate me as well as Lexii and Paul so I apologise in advance!**_

* * *

Lexii POV

Embry POV

I walked up my girl's driveway as she waved off a young looking woman, the woman looked upset as she drove off and I gave Lexii an odd look as I walked up the porch steps

"Who was that?" I asked her, hugging her back as she snaked her arms around my waist

"Stephie and Brad's Mom" She explained, "I want you to come and meet them" She told me, kissing my lips softly

"Who?" I asked, feeling confused as I was dragged into the living room behind my girl

"The twins" She nodded, chuckling as she saw the room I had to chuckle myself when I stepped inside, the twins had already made the hugest mess in here … toys were all over the place and they'd conned Jo and Lucas into play on the floor with them. The bit that really did make me laugh was that the two of them went completely silent and hid behind Lucas and Jo as soon as we walked in

"You two aren't shy!" Jo exclaimed at them and attempted to pull one of them out from behind her. They were _not _budging

"Oi, Stephie! Come on, this is your Uncle Embry!" Lucas succeeded in dragging her out from behind him and she stumbled before looking up at us, I decided I'd crouch down to her level so I wasn't as scary for her, this little girl was the cutest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life

"Hey cutie, I'm Embry" I smiled at her and held out my hand for her to shake

"I Stephanie" She told me nervously and grabbed hold of the tips of my fingers to shake

"Stephanie huh? Well that's a very beautiful name" I nodded at her, smiling at the fact that she hadn't let go of my fingers yet, "You know who else has that name?" I asked her

"No" She shook her head really quickly

"My Momma" I told her proudly

"Really?!" She exclaimed

"Really" I nodded

"Dat's wew coow! Can I see your Momma?" She asked me excitedly, stepping forwards and I chuckled at how her eyes had literally bugged out in her excitement

"Ohh I don't know about that" I pulled a face at her, "Maybe if you're really, _really_ lucky. She's a very busy woman you know" I nodded

"Okay" She was nodding her head at a mile a minute and Lucas, Jo and Lexii chuckled at her. My Lexii was stood in the doorway to the living room watching my exchange with the young girl. "I ask a quesion, pease?" She stage whispered and shuffled a little closer to me as she did so

"Ask away" I nodded at her

"Are you Annie Exii's huband?" She asked me and everyone in the room chuckled at her

"No, but I'm working on it" I stage whispered back, winking at her

"Really?!" She exclaimed excitedly

"Yea, but it'll be our little secret. Okay?" I asked her and she nodded her head wildly again, making me chuckle, "Where's your brother then?" I asked her, even though I knew he was hiding behind Jo. Although he was edging out slowly but surely as I conversed with Stephie

"I here" He completely stepped out from behind Jo now and toddled over to us, Stephie finally dropped my hand from her grasp

"And what's your name buddy?" I smiled at him; he seemed to be a little more comfortable now that his sister had given him the nod of approval. It was silly but it made me happy that I'd been accepted by her

"Bradley" He told me, shaking my hand

"Now that is a very cool name" I told him seriously and nodded my head at him, "I'm Embry"

"Ta" He grinned at me and the two of them quickly had me involved in the game they were playing before I'd got here

Lexii POV

It was about 6:30, Embry had left just over an hour ago and Mom and Dad had gone out for a meal leaving me to look after my gorgeous little niece and nephew until we were joined by Nate after his patrols. I had my eye on both the kids and the time – Nate should've been home by now. I wanted him to get back before I had to bath and bed the twins, I _had_ messaged him telling him to come straight home from patrol because there was something waiting for him. He hadn't replied to me, but I knew he got it when the back door swung open and he came swanning into the house

"What's waiting for me then Cand?" He called through the house and I smiled as I saw the scene in front of me

"Daddy!" The twins recited as soon as they saw Nate coming into the room, my smile turned into a full out grin when they ran at him, he scooped them up and peppered the two of them with kisses grinning like mad

"How's my favourite pair of troublemakers?" He questioned them and they started rambling excitedly at their Dad in excitement. Yes, Nathan Ateara; my brother, was a father to two of the cutest twins I've ever seen in my life!

"I'm assuming you're going to help me bath and bed them?" I checked laughing at him when he was already halfway up the stairs, I followed him up the stairs and began running a bath, throwing in all the bath toys Katie had given me for them – their Mom.

I helped Nate undress them and sat Brad in the warm water as he did the same to Stephie, I disappeared off into my bedroom to find their things to sleep in and guessed that the three of them would want to sleep in the same room so set up the travel cot in Nate's bedroom. I sat pillows in the cot and lined it with their baby sheets, leaving their comforters and teddies in there. I picked out a set of the matching PJs Katie had packed and led them out on the bed before running up to the loft and digging out the leather bound Quileute legends book Pa had given me a very long time ago

"Lexii?!" Nate called me and I made my way back down the stairs, grabbing the baby towels I'd left on my bed and placing the leather bound book on Nate's bedside table

"Yea?" I called as I jogged into the bathroom, grinning at the twins huge smiles and Nate's soaked clothes

"I need some help getting them out, I'll be drenched if I do it myself" He chuckled, pinching Brad's cheeks and cooing at him

"Good job I brought these then huh?" I held up the towels and Nate gladly took one, and picked Stephie up, wrapping her in the towel. I did the same to Brad and followed my brother into his room where we dried of the kids

"How come there here Lex? Not that I'm complaining or anything" He asked, blowing raspberries on Stephie's belly

"I offered to look after them for the week; Katie's gone on vacation with her parents"

Embry POV

"I want you two on your best behaviour, okay? No screeching and screaming or kicking off. Got it?" I chuckled as Lexii warned the twins, she was getting Bradley out of his car seat and I was getting Stephie out

"We promise Annie Exii" Stephie nodded her head wildly and Brad checked with his sister before nodding too. He seemed to be much more frightened about going to meet new people where as Stephie was bouncing about in my arms

"Good" Lexii couldn't help but grin at the two of them, "I can't wait for that to be my baby in your arms" She whispered to me, kissing my cheek softly and I made my way proudly into the house as she grabbed the baby bag out the boot of the car

"You ready, sweetie?" I asked Stephie softly and a worried look crossed her face, she glanced at the door then back to me and over to her brother

"An we wait for Brad?" She asked, looking a lot more scared than she had been. She could obviously hear all the loud noises emanating from the house. The whole pack wasn't even here but they were still making a hell of a lot of noise

"Of course we can" I nodded at her smiling when she hugged my neck with her chubby little baby arms, I realised I couldn't wait for this to be mine and Lexii's child either. Her beautiful brown eyes, her shiny long black locks … a mini Lexii, she really would be beautiful

"What are you waiting for?! Come on!" Lexii chuckled, hurrying us along

"Stephie wanted to wait for Brad" I told her, "Didn't you sweetie?" I cooed at the little girl in my arms and she nodded quickly, grinning with her brother

"Aww" Lexii cooed, "We better get inside then, huh?" She grinned at the kids and I checked again with Stephie before finally opening the door. I walked straight into the kitchen where the pack were sat, just having finished eating and they all turned to look at the little girl now clinging onto my neck for dear life, she'd hidden her face and I chuckled, rubbing her back softly. Brad had done the exact same thing to Lexii

"Stephie, If you say Hi I'm sure Emily will give you one of her extra yummy cookies" I attempted bribery and the guys chuckled at me

"Cookies?" She lifted her head out of my neck to question

"Really, really yummy ones. Right Emily?" I asked, but watching Stephie

"Of course" Emily grinned grabbing a Tupperware box full of her chocolaty goodness and made her way over to us

"No" Stephie shook her head really quickly looking very conflicted

"Why not, sweetie?" Lexii asked her softly, coming to stand closer to me

"Momma said 'no Emily'" She told Lexii quickly and Stephie and Brad shared a nod, they were not going behind their Momma's back

"Aww hunnie, this is a different Emily" I told her softly

"It's not Daddy's Emily?" Brad questioned

"No" I shook my head and Emily asked me with her eyes if she should continue, she had stopped halfway across the kitchen when Stephie had said 'No Emily' I nodded for Emily to continue

"Are you sure?" Stephie gave me evil eyes

"Promise" I nodded

"Hello" Emily grinned at Stephie, holding the box out for Stephie to take as many as she wanted

"An Brad has one too?" She checked, her arm half out stretched

"Of course he can have one too, take as many as you want" Emily nodded

"Ta" Brad grinned at her and took two, offering one to Lexii

"Ta" Lexii mimicked him and bit it straight from his hand, he giggled and began eating his own one, Stephie had taken two too and had done the same to me as Brad had done to Lexii

"Thanks sweetie" I grinned at her and took the cookie so she could eat her own

"I have one for later, pweese?" She checked as Emily started to put the lid back on

"Go on then!" Emily pretended like she had to have done it and Stephie giggled, taking another and putting it in her pocket for safe keeping

"What do you say?" I questioned her

"Fanks Emily!" She exclaimed, giggling wildly

"No problem cutie" She ruffled Stephie's hair and went to put the box back, Lexii had already sat down at the table with Brad so I went to do the same, sitting in between Jake and Rachel

"Are you going to say hello to everyone?" I questioned her and she gave me a look of anxiety before sharing a glance with Brad who was sat the other side of Jake. She seemed a little scared of Jake's hugeness

"He's a big softy really" I reassured her and she gave me a funny look before looking back to Jake to give him a stare down

"Hi" She spoke quietly, finally smiling at him

"Hello" He grinned at her and she giggled cutely, "My name's Jacob, but you can call me Jake" He told her and she nodded, grabbing his forefinger to shake

"I Stephanie" She introduced herself as she did earlier to me this morning, "Ou call me Stephie" She copied him and he chuckled at her

"It's very nice to meet you Stephie" He told her and she quickly dropped his finger to point at Lexii

"Dat's my broder Brad" She nodded proud of herself

"Hey Brad" Jake grinned at the little boy and Lexii nodded at him before he looked back to Jake

"Hello" He smiled shyly as Stephie turned around in my lap and led her hands on the table

"Hey kiddies, this is Emily, Sam, Seth, your Uncle Quil and Rachel" Lexii introduced them, going around the table. Brad had now turned around in Lexii's lap and had stood up on her thighs, "Guys this is Brad and Stephie" She grinned as Brad climbed into Emily's lap

"What happen to you face?" He touched her scars gently and she held him so he wouldn't fall

"I was in an accident sweetie" She told him sadly and he frowned deeply

"Oh no!" He cooed, "Tis ok, my Annie Exii's magic. She fix it for you" He told her happily, hugging her neck tightly and Emily smiled softly, hugging the little might back

"We could try?" Lexii suggested quietly, I know we were all thinking the same thing 'Why had we never thought of that?'

"Another time maybe" Emily told her quietly and Sam hugged her shoulders tightly, kissing atop of her head. We fell into light chatter, the kids adding things in if and when they felt like it. We'd moved to the living room now and I could smell some of the guys coming back from patrols wanting food

"Daddy!" Stephie shrieked as soon as she saw Nathan coming into the living room, she jumped up from her spot on the floor and scrambled over to him

"How's my favouritest little girl in the whole wide world?!" He threw her in the air and caught her easily, making her full out belly laugh

"Daddy, Emily gave me cookies and I saved one for you!" She exclaimed,

pulling the cookie out from her pocket that she'd stored away their earlier to hand to him

"Aww thank you baby" He kissed her softly and took the cookie from her hand, coming to sit on the sofa next to me with her, "How about we share?" He asked her as she sat happily on her Dad's lap

"Okay" She nodded happily as he broke the cookie into four and handed her a quarter of it, "Give dat bit to Brad" She told him, pointing to one of the quarters and Brad shot his head up at someone saying his name

"Ta Daddy" He took the cookie gratefully, climbing up onto the sofa to sit next to his Dad

"What about this bit?" Nate asked her holding up the other quarter

"Unca Emery have it" She nodded, taking it from her Dad and handing it to me, I took it with a huge smile on my face

"Thanks, cutie" I ruffled her hair and she giggled, allowing room on her Dad's lap for Brad to join them

"Where you goin?!" Stephie yelled at Seth and Quil and the two of them froze on the spot

"We'll be back later" Seth assured her and she grinned back at him

"Okay" She nodded, allowing for them to leave

"Bye kiddo" Quil ruffled both their hairs and Seth did the same before they left for patrol, Leah throwing herself into the seat beside Nathan, there was nowhere else for her to go

"Hello" Brad grinned at her

"Hey buddy" She smiled at him, letting him grasp her finger tightly, "I'm Leah" She told him

"I Brad. You pretty" He nodded, introducing himself

"Thanks" She chuckled at him

"After the girls already, you're only two!" Nate chuckled at his son

"Like his Dad" Lexii laughed with Rachel from the other couch and I chuckled at her

"Funny, aren't you?" He glared playfully

"No be mean to Annie Exii!" Brad yelled at his Dad and we all laughed at him, Stephie climbed into my lap as Nate picked up Brad and tossed him into the air, catching him and blowing raspberries into his belly

"Daddy!" Brad shrieked

"Nathan?" Emily questioned from the door of the living room, the room went silent and we all turned to look at her. Her heartbeat was erratic, she had heavy breaths and she looked as if she wanted to burst into tears, "I think you have some explaining to do." She told him, trying to sound strong in her voice but failing terribly

"Nathan, priorities." Lexii reminded him and he looked torn, did he stay with his kids? Or go with Emily? I gave him a look that said 'Don't you dare leave them here' and he sighed

"Is dat Emily?" Stephie's whisper was heard and I nodded her, "I no fink I like her" She shook her head quickly

"Momma's much more pwitty" Brad agreed with her in a whisper and the two of them nodded, I had to agree with them to be perfectly honest.

"Nathan" Emily spoke his name again, waiting for him to follow her. She obviously heard the kids talking

"Can I come over later to explain?" He questioned her and I smiled at him

"Later?" She questioned giving him a disbelieving look

"He has more important people to be looking after right now, Emily." I told her, pissed that she would even consider him ditching his children for her. She huffed before storming off out the house

"Emily! Wait!" Nate called after her, leaving Brad in Leah's lap

"Daddy where you goin?!" The twins yelled at him at the exact same time, something that freaked me out more than Lexii and Nate doing that

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be back in two minutes" He told them, being very contradictory with his words

"I really no like her." Stephie decided, sharing a look with her twin and he agreed. It was so cute that they were being loyal to their Mom

"I don't think many people do lately, sweetie" Leah told her, as she began playing with Brad in her lap

"I really don't believe him sometimes." Lexii muttered as she, Rachel and Jake stood up to snoop outside of the window

"What are they doing here Nathan?! You said they'd stay in Port Angeles!" She shrieked

"I only found out they were here yesterday, I was going to tell you!" He exclaimed back

"What do you mean you were going to tell me?! The fact that you didn't is bad enough. _Everyone _knows, yet you didn't even think to tell me?!" She yelled at him

"They are none of your damned business Emily. They're _my _kids-" He yelled back at her but was cut off

"Exactly. _Your _kids that you didn't even tell your Imprint about! Kids that have just appeared in my home town and I can't even go anywhere near!" She screeched and I covered Stephie's ears lightly, she had hidden her face in my chest because of Emily's yells

"I was keeping them from you because-" She cut him off

"Don't give me your fucking excuses Nathan! You didn't tell me because you didn't want to. I get it." She was yelling louder and clearer for the kids to hear and Brad began to cry from the loud noises, he was the quieter one from the two and obviously didn't like confrontation

"Come on Nathan" Lexii muttered from the window as Leah tried to calm Brad down, "Don't do this." She muttered, knowing exactly what her brother was thinking

"I don't have time for this Emily. When you stop acting like such a child, call me." He told her and from the expression Lexii, Rachel and Jake held I knew she just stood in the middle of the driveway with a completely shocked expression on her face, "Hey Buddy, shh" He lifted Brad out of Leah's lap from his place behind the sofa and bounced his son as he paced to quieten him. He wasn't getting any quieter so Lexii routed around in the baby bag pulling out Brad's comforter and two bottles of milk that she'd prepared before we came out, "Thanks" Nate shared a smile with his own twin as she handed him the baby blue comforter and continued into the kitchen

"I think it might be home time buddy" Lexii cooed at Brad as she handed him his now warmed up milk bottle and he took it gratefully, snuggling into his Dad's chest with his blanket

"She's sleeping" I told Lexii before she moved Stephie to hand her a bottle

"Can you bring her out to the car, please?" She asked me, kissing me softly

"Bye guys" Lexii whispered, a collective 'See ya' was heard and I waved behind me, Stephie holding tightly onto my neck in her sleep


	83. Chapter Eighty Two

Lexii POV

"What are you even doing here?!" I yelled at Paul, the two of us were in the unisex bathrooms of a club in Port Angeles. I'd come for a night out with some of the guys from Forks, I swear to God – if he's following me ill rip his bollocks off.

"Rachel thought it would be good for me to go out with my friends from before I phased. It's been nice catching up with them" He smirked at me and I glared at him, screaming when he covered my mouth with his hand and barged into a toilet cubical with me, "Shh. It's Dom" He whispered to me and I instantly quietened. I almost killed him when he smirked down at me; the cause was my heart beating erratically and my pants no longer being perfectly dry

"It's clear" Dom spoke and I frowned in confusion, but understood exactly when I heard giggles, tapping of heels on the tiled floor and the locking of a cubical 2 doors down

"This is disgusting. I want to be sick" I muttered

"Take your mind off of it" He replied, running his fingers around my neck and down my back to land on my butt

"Paul no." I warned him

"Lexii yes." He grinned and threw his lips at mine, hiking the skirt of my dress up higher. I could have killed myself for responding the way he wanted me to, yet instead I just grabbed his hair between my fingers and grasped tightly.

"Good morning Beautiful" A husky male voice whispered to me as I was just waking up from my slumber, that wasn't the voice I normally woke up to. This wasn't either of the two beds I would wake up in normally. I wouldn't be feeling this much pain after drinking normally.

"Oh my god!" I sat up completely, shooting up and staring wide eyed at the man in the bed next to me; Paul Walker

"Hey to you too" He teased, glancing at my naked body. Oh my lord, no!

"Please tell me this is a dream. This did not happen!" I exclaimed, grabbing the bed sheets and quickly folding them around me

"It sure as hell wasn't a dream, sweet" He told me, stretching easily and not being bothered when the sheets fell completely off of him

"Oh my god Paul?!" I was close to screaming as I grabbed a pillow and threw it over his manhood

"That was said in a totally different tone last night" He winked, rolling to his side and eyeing me up whilst licking his lips. What the hell was wrong with this imbecile of a man?!

"Paul, stop it." I warned him, slapping his face hard. "Don't you realise what we've done?!"

"Long, sweet sex" He replied, getting up on all fours and crawling over to me

"Paul, fuck off." I shoved his face away from me and looked at the clock his side of the bed, "5am, if we're quick we might catch the first train home"

"We don't need the first train" He told me forcefully and grabbed my hand, pulling me over his body

"You have Rachel and I have Embry, we shouldn't even be here!" I slapped him again, harder this time and he frowned at me

"Embry has you. You didn't imprint." He smirked

"Yea and I'm all he's got. Me and his Mom are the only people that are important to him right now." I glared, shoving away from him and getting up out of the bed – the bed sheets still around me

"Is that why you went off with Zayne and Harvey then is it? Because that was what was best for Embry?" He told me, chewing his gums angrily

"It was what I felt best at the time okay? Something that was none of your business. Now get the fuck up because we need to be out of here and back in La Push to explain why we disappeared off together. Embry is going to be worried sick about me because I told him I'd be on the last train home and Jake is going to rip your head off if he finds out you were sleeping with anyone other than Rachel. Something they'll all rip your head off for." I snapped at him and something I said must've hit him hard because his face got serious and he began looking for clothes

"You can't go back to La Push looking like that. They'll guess you've had sex within seconds" Paul stated and I huffed, diving into the bathroom and jumping straight into a shower. I screamed and slapped him when he stuck his head inside of the shower

"Room for a little 'un?" He asked cheekily

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him

"There's no time for more than one shower and I don't want all the hot water to run out" He winked at me, just stepping straight in

"Did you not just listen to a word I said?!" I punched his chest and he frowned, rubbing the spot

"I did, but we might as well make the most of it whilst were here huh?" He cupped my cheek and I angrily slapped it away

"Paul-!" I was mid yelling again when he cut me off with a kiss, he pulled away and I was furious, "What-?!" He kissed me again to shut me up, deepening it quickly and my body traitorously gave into him. I didn't know why, but I found myself having sex with this man for the third time in 24 hours, possibly the fourth

"I hate you Paul Walker." I spat as we got onto the platform as the train was just pulling in

"I love the way you say my name like that" He replied and I found my group of friends that I'd gone with last night, Paul's friends were with them so I grabbed his wrist and ran over to them. Hiding ourselves within the group of people. They were all complaining of the early morning and their banging headaches, something I was just beginning to understand myself. A throbbing began in my head and I had to lean my head on Sam's shoulder so I wouldn't puke on the train

"Where did you get to last night?" He asked accusingly

"What do you mean? I was with you guys the whole time" I acted, hoping he'd take it

"Oh okay" He nodded; I knew he was waiting to get me alone so he could get the gossip out of me. He wouldn't be my best friend if he had given in so easily

"Thank you" I whispered only so the two of us heard and kissed his cheek softly

"Knew it." He mumbled to himself, smiling smugly

"_**I swear to god Paul, if you don't stop looking at me like that I'll have Embry kill your scrawny ass**_" I warned Paul through my head

"_**Wasn't scrawny last night**_" He winked at me, his buddies oblivious to his distraction

Embry POV

I was worried. When I saw Lexii this morning she was really jumpy and hardly even spoke to me, she did however hug me a lot, tightly. I swear if I wasn't a wolf too then she'd break me. She spoke to no one other than Sam and that was a 'morning' and a nod … no more words. We walked to English together but before she could take her seat beside me, she'd asked to get a note to go see Lisa – the school nurse – she was really quiet even then and spoke as little as needed. I'd tried to find her after our lesson, but she'd gone home … she wouldn't answer my calls or texts either. I was getting more and more agitated as I couldn't find her

"Have you seen Lexii today?" I asked quickly as I entered the Uley household with the rest of the guys, I got my answer even before I asked the question. I could smell her scent in here, she was in the living room … was being the operative word. She wasn't here anymore, "Where is she?" I stormed back into the kitchen

"I don't know, she didn't say much" Emily shook her head worriedly

"Well what did she say?!" I demanded

"Don't take it out on her Embry" Sam warned me

"Sorry Em, she just hasn't spoken to me all day" I was getting more and more worried now

"Don't worry about it sweetie" She smiled sadly at me, "She turned up here at about 11 ish, she said she couldn't sit at home on her own for much longer … she didn't do a lot after that" She shook her head

"She came and sat with me for a bit, she fell asleep for an hour or so against my shoulder. When she woke up she was texting someone every 5 seconds, the noise was pissing me off to be honest." Jared grumbled

"She rolled a few cigarettes, then started mumbling to herself about needing to buy the twins some new stuff, then she practically legged it out of the house at 2" Kim nodded in agreement and I growled at myself

"Why isn't she answering my damned calls?!" I began to pace around the kitchen as the pack faded out to the living room

"She'll be okay Em, it's Lexii we're talking about here" Nate tried to reassure me and I frowned at him as he went to patrol

Nathan POV

Embry was worried as hell for the whole evening, even trying to call Lexii on everyone else's phone but she still didn't pick up. Even I was starting to get worried and I knew that she'd be fine! In the end Emily had him sit down at the kitchen table and was physically doing his Math homework with him to keep his mind off of Lexii, it was quite clever really. Doing something that made him think hard so he wouldn't worry. I never would have thought about doing that

"Did she reply?" Quil mouthed to me, I'd text my sister a little while ago to see what was going on but I shook my head in the negative

"I'll try Sam" I told him, quickly texting her best friend. I got an instant reply;

_**She's asleep in my bed at the moment, she's exhausted and she needs to have a chat with you. No Embry, no Quil. Just you and her.**_

"Quil" I nudged the side of his head with my foot and handed him my phone, he read the message and frowned

"What?" He asked, turning back and handing me the phone

"I haven't got a clue" I shook my head

"What are you two talking about?" Jared questioned, frowning and I showed him the text. He, Lexii and Paul were as thick as thieves lately so I guess it was okay for them to see the text too

"Well what are you waiting for?" Paul questioned, having read the text over Jared's shoulder

"I'll see you lot later" I told them, grabbing my phone and running out the door. Texting Sam that I was on my way, I checked his reply and did exactly as I was told; go straight down to their basement

"Finally! I thought you were never getting here!" Sam exclaimed, he was stood right outside his bedroom door waiting for me

"What's going on Sam?" I questioned and he shook his head

"Remember that she's vulnerable Nate" He told me

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I snapped at him

"Whatever she tells you, just remember that she's vulnerable." He reiterated and I nodded as he let me into the room. I stepped in and frowned, seeing her in a ball in the middle of the bed, the duvet everywhere and her eyes huge, red and poufy. The door shut behind me and I didn't hear Sam stepping inside so he must have gone upstairs to give us some time

"Lexii" I called her, going to sit on the side of the bed and stroking her hair out of its messy state, "Lexii wake up" I told her, prodding her cheek and her eyes snapped open

"What?! What happened?! Where's Nate?!" She shot up in the bed and was patting around for something

"I'm here, Lexii what the hell is going on?" I questioned but she was still looking for something, grasping her phone tightly, sniffling when she saw the screen and dropping it back to the bed

"I don't think I can have kids" She rushed out and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion

"What do you mean?" I asked her, sitting more comfortably on the sofa

"I think I miscarried yesterday." She stated, sniffling

"Oh Cand!" I gasped, hugging her tightly she didn't deserve this! "I thought you and Embry used contraception?" I assumed

"I do with Embry, yes" She nodded and I froze, understanding her words. She cheated on him.

"Who was it?" I questioned her

"Please don't get mad at me Nate, because I really hurt and I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did…" She trailed off, sadly

"Who was he Lexii?" I questioned her and she whispered the name so quietly, I almost didn't get it.

"Paul" I only just caught it, but I pushed away from her in my anger

"You cheated on Embry with Paul?! He's a fucking pack brother Lexii! You could have at least gone for someone we don't even know! Don't see 24/7!" I yelled at her and she started crying

"I know! It wasn't planned Nate, I promise you! It just happened and I didn't mean for it to. I didn't want it to" She shook her head madly and I glared at her

"So that makes it okay then?! Lexii not only is he one of your closest friends, he's a pack brother, he's Rachel's boyfriend and he's the Alpha's soon to be brother in law!" I continued to yell at her but I don't think she was getting it

"I know that Nate! But we were both really drunk and I didn't even know he was out the same night as I was and-" She started out but I cut her off with a gasp

"It's you isn't it. You're the one he's in love with!" I exclaimed and she suddenly went deathly silent, "Lexii!" I yelled her name and she started crying again

"I know! But I don't love him back! I see him as a friend, nothing more. I promise you!" She exclaimed back

"You need to tell him." I told her and she nodded as I threw myself back on the bed

"I know" She whispered

"He's going to be heartbroken Lexii. How could you do this to him?!" I yelled at her

"Wait. Who am I telling what?" She questioned and I turned my head to glare at her

"Embry. Cheating." I snapped and her eyes grew wide

"No! Nate I can't! I thought you meant Paul and the miscarriage" She whimpered, "Embry can't ever know. Please! Paul has promised he'll keep it quiet. So have Sam and Jared, please Nate. It will absolutely crush him" She begged of me and I shook my head angrily at her knowing that I'd do this for her anyway. She was my sister, even if she was a cheater, I still loved her so.

"Fine. But you tell Paul that it never happens again or I will." I warned her and she nodded her head madly before throwing her arms around me and sobbing into my chest, I wrapped my own arms around her as it finally sunk in. My sister hadn't even reached 18 and she'd already miscarried. Twice.

Lexii POV

"Qwuil watch this!" Claire went running out of the living room to grab Quil's arm and pull him into the living room where I'd been sat on one of the sofas. Paul had been playing with Claire all morning and she'd been so excited to show Quil her new trick. It had been 2 weeks since I'd told Paul about my miscarriage, we cried together and had dragged Jared and Sam along for a night out to drown our sorrows and we were trying to get back to normal – be the friends we were before. It was hard but we were doing it.

"What's that Claire-Bear?" He asked happily, sitting next to me where she'd ordered him to

"Where's Paul gone?!" She exclaimed, yelling his name

"He's gone to pee Claire!" I laughed back at her, and she huffed

"Paul! Hurry!" She yelled down the hallway

"Alright! Alright! Keep your nickers on!" He called back, laughing as he wiped his hands on his shorts

"We have to show Qwuil." She told him seriously and grabbed hold of Paul's hands, he laughed at her as she ordered him about

"Don't get panicky okay, she's been really excited about this" I warned Quil quietly and he gave me a confused look before watching as Claire kept tight hold of Paul's hands and ran up his chest, flipping and landing on her feet

"Wasn't that so cool?!" She bounced excitedly, clapping her hands as Paul fell into the other sofa

"That was amazing Claire-Bear!" He praised her, laughing when she jumped on Paul

"Bobbie did it too" She could actually say my name now, she had been able to for quite a while, but she liked calling me Bobbie. Quil gave me an odd look as Paul began playing with Claire again as they had done all afternoon

"Excuse me?" Quil raised his eyebrows

"Claire was too scared to do it, so she made me do it and see _how_ I did it" I explained

"Head" He murmured and I opened up our minds

"_**Have you been getting too involved?**_" He asked me, the two of us watched Claire and Paul so it didn't look like we were having a secret conversation

"_**What do you mean by that!?**_" I accusingly asked

"_**I mean, have you been thinking too much about how he would've been if you didn't miscarry his kid?**_" He rephrased it

"_**That's totally different Quil. And how could I not? I still wonder how Harvey would've been as a Dad to the kid we would've had together and that was months ago**_" I snapped

"_**Don't get assy with me Lex; I'm just trying to understand what's going on. And it's plainly obvious that you're attracted to Paul. Especially how he's acting with Claire**_" He stated, was it obvious? Was it even true?

"_**I can hear you two as well you know**_" Paul butted in, but continued to play with Claire as he had been doing, "_**And don't worry Lex, I think about it too**_"

"Paul why can I hear you being nice to children?!" Jake barged into the house, laughing loudly with Embry and Nate. I cut the mind link conversation off

"Jakey!" Claire exclaimed, standing on Paul's thighs and grinning wildly at the Alpha that just walked into the house

"I'm always nice to children, Black. They're yet to piss me off" He shot back and I air high fived him as me, Quil, Embry and Nate all hollered 'Ooo' and 'Burn!' at Jake. Was funny!

"Quit it Jacob, he's kept her occupied all afternoon whilst you lot have been off gallivanting around La Push." Emily came into the living room and slapped Jake upside the head with her wooden spoon, "And stop swearing in front of children. Her mother will kill me." Emily did the same to Paul and we all laughed at him as he flinched and rubbed the back of his head

"Oww!" He whined

"It was your own fault." Claire giggled cutely, poking her tongue out at him

"Aw, come on Claire! I thought we were good?!" He exclaimed

"We bro's" She corrected him, holding up her tiny fist

"Yea." Paul fist bumped her and smacked away the TV remote that came flying for his head, carefully dodging Claire

"Why did you teach her that?!" Quil yelled at him, Emily went back to the kitchen laughing to herself as the boys made themselves comfortable around the room

"I didn't!" Paul yelled back, hiding behind Claire

"It was me who taught her it" I stated, laughing as I jumped up and sat beside Paul so I could fist bump Claire myself. Quil raised his eyebrows at my manoeuvre and I mentally told him to fuck off

"_**You sure you should be doing that?**_" He questioned me and I glared at him, then turning to the video game the boys had turned on – it was a soccer game or something. Embry moved to sit in front of me and I sat my feet around his torso and on his thighs, Quil shook his head at me and Paul raised his eyebrows

"_**Rubbing it in my face, trying to prove a point there Lexii?**_" He questioned when I opened the mind link

"_**Can I not do anything without being questioned on it?!**_" I yelled at him inside my head

"_**You can do whatever the hell you want Ateara, you've already proved that point.**_" He stated bluntly as Claire jumped out of his lap and ran over to Quil to get comfortable in his

"_**What's that supposed to mean, **_**Walker**_**?**_" I snapped back

"_**Sorry how many guys have you played in the past few months?**_" He raised his eyebrows at me

"Like your one to talk" I muttered, huffing at the same time. The four other lads turning to look at me with confused expressions

"_**And now I know how it feels Lexii. It really isn't nice**_" He shook his head, glaring forward – straight at the TV

"_**Well I didn't mean to play the player Paul, but you did play me once before. Remember that?**_" I questioned him

"_**I wasn't playing you Lexii; I already told you I had genuine feelings for you. I wanted to be the one to pop your cherry because I loved you, I still do!**_" He stated

"_**We are not having this conversation right now Paul. This is a conversation for private time**_" I stated and he nodded, the two of us dropped it

"What was that all about?" Embry questioned

"Nothing, Paul's just being a fucking idiot as usual" I grumbled

"Hypocrite." He shot back

"Really? That's the worst you've got?" I questioned him, raising my eyebrows

"Alright, shut up. The two of you." Jake warned us

"It's moments like these that make me …" Nate mumbled to himself, but obviously we still heard it

"Make you what?" Paul snapped

"Make me glad the two of you aren't parents, you're way too immature for that kind of responsibility" He finished and I found myself and Paul glaring daggers at him

"Don't worry babe, I'll be the mature parent so you don't have to be" Embry patted my leg reassuringly at his joking mockery. He and Jake were pretty wrapped up in the game so Nate, Quil and Paul all gave me a funny look when I replied with "Thanks Em" and messed up his hair

"_**You didn't get that at all did you?**_" Nate questioned inside my head, I opened it up to the three of them

"_**Yes, but unlike you three buffoons I don't plan on having Embry find out Paul almost fathered my child.**_" I snapped at them, and they all grumbled to themselves before turning back to the screen

"Why are you all having secret conversations today?!" Jake exclaimed

"Because you aren't cool enough to be part of them" I shrugged at him

"Hey! What about me?!" Embry exclaimed, turning to give me an accusing yet joking glare

"You aren't cool, you're smokin'" I teased and the other four groaned at my cheesy line, even more so when the two of us kissed sweetly

"Shut up, the lot of you." Leah warned them as she stormed into the house and threw herself beside Quil and Claire on the sofa

"What's up with your face?" Paul shot at her

"Oh I don't know, maybe my best friend's 'soul mate' has been ignoring her calls all day and has been avoiding her like the plague. You know, the usual" She replied with just as much venom

"He's been here all day Leah and his phone has been in the kitchen with me for the whole time. It hasn't gone off once" Emily came into the living room to see what the commotion was all about

"Really, is that why she's been bawling her eyes out for the past 2 hours? I had to leave her with Kim because I couldn't stand the noise any longer" She was glaring so bad at him right now

"Oh fuck." He muttered to himself "Is she at the flat?" He questioned, getting up

"No, she's at Kim and Jared's new place. Jared's been acting fucking stupid because he doesn't know what to do" She grumbled and Paul legged it out of the house, "Oh fucking wonderful" I laughed at her when she rolled her eyes and her whole demeanour became uninviting as Emily Wayman skipped into the living room and sat beside Nathan

"Leah" Quil nudged her in warning

"From the way she's carrying on you would've thought Paul had cheated on her. Christ!" Emily exclaimed, hugging my brothers side tightly

"You what?!" Jake roared, growling menacingly at the words that came from Emily's lips, Nate retaliated with a very similar feral growl

"Oh shut up Jake, you know he wouldn't" Embry threw the conveniently placed TV remote at the back of his head

"Even if that was true, don't you think you'd be a hypocrite?" Leah questioned Emily, raising her eyebrows

"Why would I?" Emily glared at her

"Um, Amy's party, the kitchen floor … this ringing any bells for you here?" I suggested, raising my eyebrows

"Nothing happened, Lexii." She practically spat at me

"You weren't even drunk." I stated easily

"Nothing happened!" She repeated

"Oh I think myself and the rest of the guests would beg to differ …" I trailed off

"Could you just shut up about that, yea?!" Nate exclaimed at the two of us

"See what you've done now." Emily glared at me

"I'm going to have to leave before I rip your damn head off." I stated, getting up and stuffing my phone into my pocket, "See ya later Claireabelle" I kissed her head as she was transfixed with the images on the TV, I gave Quil and Nate a quick kiss on the cheek, Leah a hug, ruffled Jake's hair and kissed Embry softly

"I'm coming with you now" He told me, keeping his eyes trained on the TV until he handed the controls over to Quil

"Dude! Come on!" Jacob complained

"Sit down." I told Embry, pointing back to the floor, "I'll only go to the kitchen, finish your game"

"Then I'll come to the kitchen with you" He shrugged and used my shoulders to spin me and walk me into the kitchen

"Emily you shouldn't let assholes into your house. It's not setting a very good example for Claire" I told her jokingly as Sam, Collin, Troy and Seth filed into the house through the back kitchen door

"But then they'd complain that I don't cook for them" She gestured to the group of boys that just threw themselves into chairs at the kitchen table as she winked at me

"Hey!" They all complained, Emily and I laughed

"You da asshole!" Troy exclaimed joking, his eyes going wide when Sam walked through the door, "I'm kidding! Emily, I love you!" He grinned big at her; she shook her head laughing at him as Sam glared at Troy but gathered Emily into his arms and kissed her cutely

"Who's being an asshole?" Jared questioned, just walking into the kitchen behind Sam. He looked confused and tired.

"Hazard a guess" I shrugged, sitting myself in Embry's lap. Jared frowned at me but nodded in understanding when Nate called through the house "Watch it Lexii!"

"Why do you look so tired?" Troy questioned him

"I swear they should just break up" Jared huffed sitting himself at the table and rubbing his hands over his face

"Who should?" Collin asked

"Rachel and Paul. Kim's been sat with her for most of the afternoon, she started bawling her eyes out about 3 hours ago because she thinks Paul's cheating on her" He huffed rolling his eyes

"That's ridiculous" Sam boomed

"She doesn't trust him and he's getting pissed off with it. It would make sense" Jared shared a look with me before grabbing a muffin from the pile that had been placed in the middle of the table

"Why are you so determined for him to break up with her?" Jake barged into the kitchen, yelling at Jared

"Alright mate, calm it. I think it would just make sense" Jared told him calmly

"Why? Why would it make sense? Lynsey was right wasn't she? He's in love with someone else! I'll fucking kill him" He began to vibrate, you could see the steam coming from his ears

"Jake he's not. Calm down." I told him sternly

"And how would you know?" He yelled at me

"Because he told me." I snapped back

"Calm. Now." Sam yelled at Jake, his vibrating ceased but he was still angry

"And you believe him?" Jake seethed

"Yes." I nodded once and Jared sniggered to himself

"Why is that funny?" Embry questioned Jared

"It's not" He shook his head

"Then why did you laugh? Do you know something we don't, Jared?" Jake shot at him as Nate followed Emily out the front of the house, Claire wrapped up in his arms – Quil hated her being in the house when the guys were arguing, Leah joined us from the living room. Shit was about to go down. "Jared?!" Jake practically roared the name

"Jared" I spoke the same name, but in a warning tone

"What is it you know Jared?" Sam asked, both curiously and authoritatively

"You're a fucking idiot." I shook my head at the wolf in question

"Jared." Every single wolf in the room growled his name

"I don't fucking believe you sometimes." I shook my head at him

"He's not cheating." Jared shrugged easily

"And what's the rest of it?" Jake demanded

"Lexii, can I talk to you a minute please?" Paul's scent was in the house and he was shouting to me just as Jared stated; "Paul's in love with Lexii."

"The fuck!? No. No. That's not true" I tried to get him out of it however the dickhead put his foot in it

"Well shit." Paul laughed nervously as he stepped into the kitchen

"Oh god." I breathed and let my face fall into my hands, just as all hell broke loose. Embry removed me from his lap and flew at Paul and held him up by his neck against the wall

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He practically roared, the other wolves were growling at Paul because he betrayed his own imprint and was in love with another wolf's girl. They were all outside in seconds – Jared and Leah stayed in the house and held me back, I wanted to run out there and scream at them all. It wasn't his fault! He didn't mean to fall in love!

"How could you Lexii?" Leah shook her head at me

"How could I what?" I questioned her, "I don't love him back! He's my _friend_! Nothing else!" I shook my head wildly at her

"It's a one way feeling Leah, I promise you" Jared backed me up

"They're going to kill him. They're actually going to kill him." Emily was watching out the kitchen door, her breathing getting quicker and quicker as she watched. I wriggled out of Leah and Jared's grasp to see them fighting him. He wasn't doing anything – he was letting them kill him!

"Why isn't he fighting back? Jared help him!" I turned to yell at him

"I can't do anything Lexii, it involves imprints … they have a right …" He shrugged

"Embry has a right. The rest of them don't. It's 6 on 1 out there! How is that fair?! Are you really going to let them kill your best friend?" I screamed at him, he didn't move. The two of them looked at me in pity, "Fine. I'll help him then." I stated, determinedly

"Lexii! No!" Jared yelled at me but it was too late. I'd already phased and was ready to let one rip. The evil bastards were thinking of nothing but Paul dead

"_STOP!_" I yelled at them, they didn't. They couldn't even hear me. "_Fight back would you?!_" I blocked them out of mine and Paul's head to yell at him

"_What's the point Lexii? I'm not going to win this am I?_" He whimpered as another bite was taken from his leg

"_LEXII!_" Jared roared my name inside of our heads as I wormed my way through them all

"_STOP! FUCKING STOP!_" I let them into my head and screamed as loudly as I could, a feral growl coming out along with it. "_You're killing him!_" They stopped when I stepped in front of Paul's limp body so they couldn't get near him "_Okay he shouldn't be in love with me, I know that. We all do. But it's not like he can help it. It happens. People get over it. Just leave him be and let him and Rachel get on with their lives. Killing him would kill Rachel. Do you really want to kill your sister Jake?_" I tried the emotional blackmail. Paul was trying to butt in but I blocked the guys from hearing what he wanted to say; only allowing him to hear me

"_Do you love him back?_" Embry questioned me. He whimpered at the possibility of it. They were deadly silent as they waited for my answer

"_No! I don't love him. He's my friend and I don't want you kill him_." I told them seriously

"_So why are you blocking most of your thoughts from us_" Jake stepped forward, growling at me

"_I love him like a friend. Like I love the rest of you. If it was one of you in this situation with one of the other imprints I would be saying the exact same thing._" I told him and they all silently agreed that they would never get themselves into this situation

"_Well he is in this situation. And you need to stop killing him._" I told them yet again as Jared padded over to his best friend and nudged his head with his nose

"_I'm sorry buddy_" He told his best friend quietly

"_Jared._" Jake warned him angrily

"_None of you actually have the right to fight with Paul. Okay Embry does, but it's actually no one else's problem. How dare you put him in this state?!_" I seethed at them

"_Lexii_" The amount of hatred that came with that one word, I didn't realise Embry could ever even hate me that much …

"Lexii!" Emily called me from the back porch, we all snapped our heads to look at her, "I've called Carlisle he's on his way, and Leah has some clothes for you" She told me and I nodded in thanks at her as Leah appeared with a pile of clothing for me

"_You better make yourselves scarce before I get the Cullen's to help me kill you._" I warned the rest of them

"_How the fuck could you do this, Lexii?_" Jake shook his head at me

"_How could _you_ do this?!_" I shot back at him, taking the clothes from Leah and going to change behind a bush and meeting Carlisle in the woods on his way to Paul

"Thanks for doing this Doc" I told him as we stepped into the back yard. I could smell the wolves in the house arguing between themselves. Emily was knelt next to a now human Paul trying her best to clean all the blood from his body, he'd phased back to a human and was let flat on his back in the grass with a cloth covering his privates

"Doctor Cullen! Thank goodness! I can't stop the bleed!" Emily gushed, I swear this woman was about to have a panic attack

"It's okay, Emily calm" He told her, "Breath in, and out" He soothed her and she did as asked whilst he crouched beside Paul's limp body

"Is he going to be okay?" Jared asked quietly

"I've got an ambulance on its way, I need to get him into the hospital to test his blood levels and we'll have to dress those wounds" He avoided Jared's question as he spoke to himself. Jared and I glanced at each other as we heard the siren of an ambulance in the distance

"Emily, I need you to calm down" I crouched in front of her and did the slow heavy breathing thing so she would match her breaths with mine, we did that until the ambulance got here – I wasn't even surprised that it was Emmett that was driving it and Emily and I got in the front of it beside Emmett whilst Jared was in the back with Paul and Carlisle


	84. Chapter Eighty Three

Lexii POV

I had been sat with Paul for about 10 minutes, he was still out and Jared had gone to get us hot drinks. We'd been here for almost 5 hours and none of the pack had called or visited or anything to see if he was okay – the assholes. His Mom had been in earlier but she'd now gone to have very stern words with the council and I was to call as soon as her little boy had woken up, his Dad was coming to the hospital after work later tonight and I wasn't even sure if Amy knew – I think her parents were keeping her from it because she didn't know wolves existed. Emily however had been trying to get more information out of Carlisle for the past hour but he kept on chuckling at her persistence and trying to convince her that Paul was going to be okay in time. He just needed time to rest and time to heal … we didn't know how long that was going to be so Jared, Emily and I had agreed to do shifts to keep an eye on him and make sure he wasn't alone when he finally did wake up. Mind you, I probably wouldn't be much company. I was curled into myself on the only comfortable chair in the room and stopping myself crying at the amount of hatred that came out in Embry's voice earlier. I was truly shocked that he could even say my name like that

"He's right through here" I heard Jared's voice and smelt Rachel walking towards the room with him, I sat up quickly and grabbed my hoodie ready to leave but froze when the door opened and she stared at me

"Sorry, I'm just leaving" I told her quickly and shared a very shocked glance with Jared when she ran at me and jumped me in a hug

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you so much!" She chanted, hugging me tighter

"Um – what did I do?" I asked, letting my utter confusion seep out in my voice as I hugged her back

"Thank you for stopping them before they killed him" She told me sniffling

"No worries Rach" I smiled, rubbing her back reassuringly

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked, finally breaking away from me and looking over to Paul's scratched up face

"Carlisle said he should be fine, we just need to wait it out" I explained softly

"Why didn't the wolf heal him already?" She asked

"We aren't sure, Carlisle thinks it has to do with the intensity of the fight" I shrugged as she walked to the other side of the bed and smiled lovingly down at him, she pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead softly

"I'm really sorry about everything Rachel; he didn't mean anything by it" I told her, shaking my head

"What are these for?" She ignored my apology and pointed to the bags of blood being fed to Paul's body through a drip

"Carlisle said he lost a lot of blood and he needed some quickly, that bag is full of Jared's blood and that one's mine" I told her gesturing to the bags either side of the bed, "Emily wanted to help but Carlisle said it might be too dangerous taking so much blood from her with her only being a human and everything"

"Thank you Lexii" She gave me a genuine smile however small it was. We stood in silence for a little while, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to leave or what but eventually she spoke

"I have a question. Did anything happen? Between you and Paul I mean" Her voice was so soft I just about caught what she said

"Once. You sent him out with the lads from before this entire shit kicked off, we were both drunk and it meant nothing. I promise you Rachel" I told her honestly – it didn't mean anything. Not to me anyway

"I thought something might've happened that night. He was acting funny for a little while afterwards" She nodded to herself, "Does he mean anything to you? He loves you, I'd been suspecting something for a little while but do you love him too?" She asked me

"Look, Rachel. I want to be completely honest with you here; I miscarried his kid" I told her quickly, if I dragged it out then I would've backed out and made something up

"So you do love him?" She assumed, shaking her head and looking down at Paul's face

"No. Honestly, I don't. I see him as a friend and nothing more." I was quick to reassure her once again

"You know the worst part? I miscarried his child too, just yesterday" She laughed without humour and I noticed the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks

"Rach-" I gasped her name but she shook her head at me and held a hand up to stop me from continuing

"Shit happens. You know how it feels, and you know that I don't want people fussing over me" She stated, "Now help me into this bed so that I can hug my boyfriend" I was round her side of the bed in seconds, helping her shift Paul so that I could help her climb in and she could cuddle into his side

"I'm sorry all this shit happened, Rachel" I told her, kissing her head softly. She nodded her head and I took that as my queue to leave

"How is he?" Jared met me in the doorway to the family room and took one look at my face before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and hugging me tightly

"She miscarried his kid yesterday Jared. And now she finds out about all this shit? What happens to her next?!" I cried into my hands – he'd crushed them between us when he hugged me – he began to rub circles into my back as a reassurance and we split just as I smelled Kim walking up with a take away mug of hot chocolate

"Not you too Jare!" Kim exclaimed jokingly, "Sorry. That wasn't funny" She tried to pull a serious face but a smile crept in at the end

"No. It wasn't" I shook my head at her, "Is that for me?" I asked her hopefully

"Yea, I drank yours earlier" She smiled brightly, handing me the cup

"Thanks babycakes" I winked at her and took the cup before we went inside the small family room and took a seat

"So, how is he?" Kim questioned, trying to get comfortable. I laughed at her when she scowled at the hospital chairs and settled for Jared's lap

"The same, it sounds weird but he seemed … happier when Rachel got in the bed with him. That's good isn't it? That means he's getting better" I nodded to myself

"Are you sure your feelings for him are platonic?" Kim raised a brow at me

"No, I'm completely in love with him" I pulled a face as I spoke half sarcastic and half-jokingly as I sipped my hot chocolate, it was so good. Surprising for hospital drinks

"I fucking knew it!" Embry appeared in the doorway and yelled at me

"Oh shut the fuck up you overgrown prick. She was fucking around." Sam's voice yelled from behind Embry as he barged in to the room, "Heya babycakes, how ya doing?" He sat himself beside me and guided my hand to feed him my hot chocolate

"Fine thanks" I scowled at him for stealing my drink

"What about Paul and Rachel?" He continued, taking the drink out of my hand this time

"Paul's still out of it, he hasn't really healed up that much either and I had to lie to Rachel and tell her that he's doing fine so she wouldn't have a breakdown. She's with him at the moment" I explained, taking my drink back from him and sipping it myself

"Lexii can I talk to you please?" Embry spoke from the doorway; I'd forgotten he was there to be honest

"I'm okay thanks" I shook my head

"Come on Lex, we can talk whilst I drive you home" He continued

"You've got no chance. I'll be getting a ride home with Sam when I am good and ready." I still hadn't looked up at him

"Lexii…" He trailed off, coming to kneel in front of me and grab hold of my chin, "We need to talk"

"_We_ don't need to do anything. _You _need to get the hell away from me." I stated, slapping his hand away from my skin. I saw Sam, Jared and Kim all leaving out of the corner of my eye, why were they leaving me with him?!

"Then I'll come by your house later" He persisted

"No you won't. We are no longer together Embry. So you won't be paying any late night visits anymore. Understand?" I questioned him, and watched as his face physically dropped

"What? No. You can't do that Lexii!" He shook his head wildly

"And you can't go round trying to kill my friends but you still had a shot at it." I snapped back, giving him my best glare

"Hey I wasn't the only one who did that! You can't punish me for something they did too!" He grabbed my face in his hands and held it so we were inches apart

"You're lucky I'm even speaking to you." I glared and he threw his lips at mine, I used all of my might to push him away and slapped him as soon as he was far enough away

"Lexii please, I'm sorry! I love you" He was actually begging. Oh dear god …

"It's not me you should be apologising to" I stated, looking away from him

"I'll apologise to him too, please Lexii! You can't break up with me, not again!" He exclaimed

"He's not even awake to hear you. You inconsiderate assholes put him in a coma. We don't even know when he's going to wake up, if he's ever going to wake up." I snapped at him

"Don't say that Lexii" He shook his head

"Don't think that I can forgive you." I shook my head right back

"Lexii please, I'm sorry okay? I'm really sorry" He rushed, I took a deep breath as his hands sat on the chair beside my legs and travelled up my leg only stopping at the hem of my shorts, "Lexii" He spoke my name again and slid his fingers just inside the hem of my shorts. He knew exactly how this was affecting me. I just shook my head, trying my hardest to focus on a painting that was hanging up on the opposite wall as his fingers gripped my thighs, pulling me to the edge of the seat so that my knees wrapped around his waist and he kissed the skin just above my boob and trailed light kisses to just under my ear

"I love you" He whispered into my ear as he removed his hands from my thighs to grab my wrists and wrap them around his neck, "So, so much" He continued, kissing along my jawline and stopping at the edge of my lips

"Embry stop it" I told him, however still not moving

"You have the control here. Stop me." His breath fanned over my face and I felt my face heating up from it

"Embry." I tried to sound firm but I know it didn't work

"Lexii" He nudged his nose with mine and moved his hands back to my thighs

"I hate you." I whispered so lowly, I doubt a normal human could hear it

"You don't hate me" He shook his head, knocking his nose with mine

"Yes I do. You almost killed my friend." I finally got a grip of myself and I shoved him away, "You almost killed my friend and I hate you." I watched as his facial features dropped into a frown and his eyes glossing over. Next thing I know, he'd gone crashing out of the room and I was sniffling to myself as I sat trying to calm myself down

Quil POV

The amount of arguments that had occurred in the last 6 hours was insane. Everyone was arguing with everyone, everyone was hating on Paul, everyone was doubtful about Lexii's feelings for him too. Embry was the angriest – understandably. Jacob was a very close second though, I was just glad Emily had the sense to take Claire out and as far away from the house as possible as soon as the _idea_ of a fight was floating around. My little Claire-bear was unaware of all the adult problems going on in this shitty world of everything supernatural, everything-

"Fucking asshole!" I was cut off from my thoughts when Embry's voice yelled from the top of his voice and a rock flew over my head and landed with a plop in the sea below. I was sitting on one of the edges of the cliff, hiding from everyone; I hadn't even smelt him coming. He did however sound _very_ angry right now. "Such a fucking asshole!" It sounded like he threw himself onto the floor; I heard thumps … probably his fists. "What the fuck is wrong with me Quil?!" He yelled down to me, probably having smelt me. I chose to climb up the side of the cliff and sit with him; he was led flat on his back, knees bent and an arm thrown over his face. I laid down about a yard away from him in the same position; however I had my hands over my stomach as I watched up at the ironically grey clouds

"What did she say?" I asked, knowing he'd been to see Lexii at the hospital

"She hates me." He whimpered

"She doesn't hate you." I shook my head

"She does. She told me. 'You almost killed my friend and I hate you'" He quoted and I squeezed my eyes shut before popping them back open

"This is a complete mess." I blew out a heavy breath

"That was where you supposed to comfort me with a lie Quil. You know, 'She's only saying that, you'll be okay again soon'" He grumbled like a child

"You know as well as I do that she's stubborn as hell, she'll keep this up for as long as she wants to" I told him, shrugging

"You aren't helping you know Quil!" He exclaimed at me, throwing his arm to the ground, "My girlfriend just dumped me because I almost killed a 'brother' who's in love with her! Please give me sympathy that I don't deserve!"

"You weren't the only one" I shook my head, talking quietly

"You haven't lost Claire." He snapped

"No but I've lost my cousin who happens to be my best friend. You aren't the only one in this world Embry. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have made the decision to help you fight Paul and he wouldn't be fighting for his life right now." I snapped right back, getting up and stalking off back to Sam's place. I knew it was past her bed time, but I needed cuddles from Claire right now.

"Is he going to be okay?" Claire asked as I finished up her bed time story, it was Cinderella tonight, I'd read it to her to distract her from Paul. I'd told her that he wasn't very well at the moment and that everyone was upset and angry about it – she seemed very worried for him

"He'll get better" I reassured her and kissed her head softly

"Can Claire visit him in hopital?" She asked, snuggling down into her covers

"We'll see, Claire-bear, we'll see" I kissed atop of her head again, switched her night light on and exchanged a goodnight with her before I shut her bedroom door and made my way to the kitchen

"She's tucked in Emily, she'll be off to sleep in a minute" I told her quietly, she was sat at the table staring into a mug of coffee until I spoke when she looked up at me and smiled softly. I was the only one she'd been happy to speak to – I was the only one to have shown remorse for helping in the crippling of Paul Walker.

"Thank you Quil, I don't think I could've handled her questions tonight" She shook her head, frowning

"She wants to go and visit him in hospital" I told her, pulling up a chair beside her. She gave me a questioning look, "I told her that he wasn't very well and we were all upset and angry about it" I explained

"Thank you" She smiled, placing a hand on my forearm and squeezing

"Emily, I truly am sorry. I don't know why I joined in, I would never want someone to do that to me if I were ever in that position" I told her honestly

"I know you wouldn't Quil, thank you so much" She nodded, "Will you stay tonight? I don't want to be in the house on my own" She asked softly, I wanted to say that Claire was here too but I knew she meant that she needed someone here in case something happened – she'd kicked Sam out. He was staying at Troy's tonight and possibly for another couple of nights more

"I'd love to" I nodded, I wasn't happy about leaving Claire in the house without a wolf around either

"Thanks Quil, I'll set up the guest room for you" She nodded, getting up and throwing away her full cup before making her way up the stairs and down the hall. Whilst she did so I rang my Mom and explained the latest news to her, she wanted me to call her with updates if and when I knew them … these next few days could be fun

Everyone at school was buzzing. They'd all made up their own version of events for Monday; it was hard to believe that it was only 2 days ago. They'd usually go really quiet and stare if one of the pack walked past, erupting into speech as soon as they thought we were out of ear shot. I hadn't really spoken to the pack myself, I didn't really want to associate myself with them lately – I'd been to see Paul this morning. He was still out of it, but I still apologised to him and cried with Rachel when she hugged me and accepted the apology I gave her too. I'd vowed to re-visit tonight and she was fine with Claire coming along too, Emily and I had decided that if we didn't hide it from her she wouldn't be afraid. I still hadn't told her how he was hurt; she'd be horrified that her cuddly chocolate wolf could do such a thing so she was never finding out. Not from me and I would make sure no one else told her either

I'd just left the lunch line and made my way over to the table Lexii sat on with the friends we used to share. I'd ignored the pack for the third time in just this lunch hour and tapped my best friend's shoulder, waiting till she turned around

"What do you want Quil?" She asked abruptly

"To talk" I replied, nodding towards the outside eating area she raised her eyebrows at me because it was pouring down with rain but cracked a smile when I held up the golf brolly I'd brought with me today – we used to have picnics out in the rain when we were little, I'd always bring the big golf brolly

"I'd love to talk" She nodded, gathering up her lunch and putting it back in her lunch bag before picking up her bag and pecking Sam's cheek, she ignored me when I raised a brow at her and we walked out to the picnic benches outside the cafeteria. She balanced her lunch on my tray as I handed her the brolly to open up and keep us dry

Embry POV

"What the hell are they doing?!" I exclaimed to myself as I watched Quil and Lexii walking out into the pissing down rain. They sat opposite each other on one of the picnic benches so they could 'talk' and began eating their lunch as they did so

"They used to do it all the time as kids" Brady explained

"And how do you know that? You didn't know them when we were little." I snapped at him

"Paul told … me" He went really quiet as he came to the end of his sentence; I wanted to throttle him, "Shit." He muttered to himself

"Yea, shit." I growled at him and ran out of the other cafeteria door to escape to the woods and burst into the wolf my body wanted me to be

LPOV

I had received a text during my last session, it was from Jared. Paul had woken up! Carlisle had done some tests on him and they were just waiting for the reply on said tests. But the main thing is, he was getting better! I had met Rachel at the entrance of the hospital and we walked to Paul's room together, meeting Quil, Jared, Claire and a now awake Paul

"What does that do?" She asked Paul as she pointed to the needle in his hand

"It makes sure that goes into my system and makes me better" He explained to her, pointing behind him to the blood bag above his head

"And what does that one do?" She asked, pointing to the needle on his other hand, he was sat up in the bed and Claire had made herself comfortable sitting cross legged on his outstretched ones

"The same with that bag" He pointed to the other side of him, glancing to see that Rachel and I had entered the room. He waved with a smile as Claire continued to ask her questions

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to his arm

"That's a bruise" He nodded

"But why is it a icky colour?" She pulled a face; I'd gone to stand beside Quil next to the bed and threw my bag to the comfy chair beside the bed

"Because they had to test my blood" He explained

"Why did they take your blood if they putting that one in?" She asked, pointing to the bags above his head

"Because doctors are silly" He laughed with her

"When are you going to get better?" She asked

"Soon" Rachel answered this time, smiling fondly at her and stroked her hair back from out of her face

"Bobby make it better" She nodded her head fondly and the atmosphere turned awkward at the 6 year olds words

"I better get you home Claire, we told Emily that we wouldn't be long" Quil was quick to change the subject as he scooped Claire up from off the bed

"No! My picture!" She exclaimed at him

"What pictures that, Claire-Bear?" Jared asked her

"I drew a picture in school!" She explained, nodding her head excitedly and routing in the bag Quil held out for her, "It make you better" She told Paul

"Thanks Sweetie" He smiled at her as he looked down at the crayon explosion

"Dats you and dats me" She told him proudly, I chuckled at the fact that it was a typical children's drawing, stick people with squared clothes and a bright yellow sun in the very corner of the page

"And who's that?" He asked pointing to the little brown blob beside Claire

"That's a doggy" She nodded

"Who's dog?" He checked

"The one Qwuil buy me when I'm a big girl" She beamed

"Oh okay" He nodded at her in understanding as we all laughed at the little girl, "Thank you for my picture Claire" He told her with a smile and winced as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly

"Careful Claire!" The four of us exclaimed in unison, reaching forwards

"It's okay, I'm fine" Paul chuckled at us

"I come back tomorrow" Claire told him and let Quil pick her up this time

"See ya later buddy" Quil and Paul shared a weird bro hug thing because Quil was still carrying Claire

"See you tomorrow Claire" He waved at her and she waved back as Quil walked them out of the room, "You all worry too much." He told us, shifting in the bed and getting comfortable

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jared exclaimed at him

"Have you completely forgotten about Monday?" I questioned sharply as Rachel smiled in amusement and propped Claire's picture up against the water jug on the side cabinet table thing

"Not exactly" He shot back

"Is it safe to come in? You aren't fucking Paul in his sleep again are you Rach?" Kim knocked on the door and popped her head around said door and grinned cheekily

"Here she comes Nurse Kim to the rescue!" Paul laughed and Rachel slapped his arm gently

"Oh shut up." She laughed back, "What did the doctors say?" She asked, flicking through his charts that were attached to the clipboard on the end of his bed

"Look at you all nursey" I laughed at her and she flicked her middle finger at me chuckling as she continued to check over the pages

"This says you're going in for a cat scan" She looked up from the paper to frown at Paul

"I know, Carlisle's sorting it so only he sees the results" Paul nodded at her, "He's been in to talk to Rachel and I about it already"

"I wonder if he'll let me in on it?" Her eyes widened in excitement

"He's not a guinea pig, babe" Jared laughed at her, taking the clipboard from her grasp and putting it back before pulling her into his side

"I know but then I'd have one up on Kyle" I swear her eyes sparkled

"Who's Kyle?" Rachel asked

"Is he hot?" I asked

"Would he bang me?" Paul joined in and Rachel scolded him with a laugh

"Yes he's hot, annoyingly so. The fucking smartass." She grumbled

"How hot?" I questioned

"Very. But I only have eyes for my gorgeous Jare-Bear" She answered my question but cooed the end of it to Jared and the two of them shared a disgustingly sweet moment

"Would you just go find an empty bed to fuck her in already? You two are being disgusting." Paul heckled at them, Rachel and I chuckled at his choice of words

"I heard you would like to sit in on a cat scan?" Carlisle asked smoothly as he came into the room, Jared and Kim breaking away as he did so

"Please" Kim almost bounced in excitement

"Well let's get you scrubbed in" He told her, stepping away from the door and gesturing for her to go through it

"Oh my god" She spun to grin up at Jared and hauled her coat off, dumping it in Jared's arms along with her bag before disappearing off with the vamp doc

"I'm going to get a coffee" Rachel told us, kissing Paul's head and disappearing out the door and towards the café

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm just dumping Kim's stuff in the truck" Jared explained, exiting the room too

"Anyone would think we smell!" I chuckled with Paul

"We need a chat" He stated seriously

"The pack hasn't spoken to me, other than Embry and Quil." I told him

"I heard you and Embry split up again?" He checked, I nodded, "Why?"

"Because you're my friend and he almost killed you" I shrugged easily, apologising when he winced at my wording

"He had every right to go ahead and kill me. I'm in love with you Lexii, I can't be in love with a 'brothers' imprint!" He exclaimed at me

"He didn't have the right to let everyone else join in!" I continued

"He was focused on me, on hurting me. He didn't care what anyone else did Lex" He huffed

"What exactly are you saying, Paul?" I questioned him

"I'm saying that you should give him another chance. Jared told me he practically fucked you in the family room to try and get you back – that wasn't exactly easy for me to hear but I want you to be happy and I know you're happy with him." He nodded to himself

"I can't" I shook my head

"Why not? He treats you like a princess Lexii, that's what you need. If I could, I would, but I'm with Rachel. She's my life" He explained

"Then why do you insist on being in love with me still?" I almost growled at him

"That's not something that automatically stops Lexii. I can't help that." He whined back at me

"I know and it's not fair." I grumbled

"Excuse me?" He raised a brow at me

"You aren't the only one with feelings you know Paul." I told him as Rachel came back into the room, coffee in hand

"Everything okay?" She asked with a bright smile

"Yea, I've got to go though so I'll see you guys later" I smiled at the two of them, exchanging hugs and grabbing my bag before I left. Well that was unbelievably awkward. I really know how to pick my moments…


	85. Chapter Eighty Four

Embry POV

"Embry you get your ass over there now. I couldn't care less if you want to stay in bed and wallow in self-pity all evening. You better get over there and make this right." My Mom ranted at me having looked at my texts, she'd 'accidentally' opened up a text message from Lexii on her way to bringing me the phone … it read; _**Hey Em, I wanted to know if we could have a chat? I'm free from 6 onwards just come over when you're ready, if you want to that is. I still love you … Xxxx**_

Every day I'd come home from school or patrol and hid under my duvet hugging one of her shirts to my nose, today I did the same thing. But today my mother hadn't stopped nagging. Normally she'd come up and ask if I needed anything, if I wanted to talk but today she didn't stop going on about me going over to Lexii's and fixing this whole mess. How was I supposed to fix it!? She hated me because I almost killed her friend. Hell the guy was my friend too! I don't even know what came over me when I attacked him. I was just angry. I needed to vent my anger. And because I'd vented it the wrong way I'd lost my everything.

"Embry!" Mom yelled at me again, this time ripping the covers from my body. The only thing I'd done when I got home was kick my shoes off; I was still wearing everything else I had on earlier today … I'd worn her favourite shirt and everything but she still ignored me, she still refused to speak with me and the rest of the pack – well other than Quil that is.

"Mom, fuck off!" I yelled back at her, rolling over so I was facing the other direction and curled into a ball with Lexii's shirt covering my face

"She's willing to give you another chance Embry! God knows why because you don't bloody deserve it! How many times have you broken that girls heart already?!" She screamed at me

"You aren't making me feel any better Mom!" I yelled at her again, throwing a pillow at her to get her to leave me alone

"Fine. Whatever, don't go and talk to her. Don't make it up to her, don't go and play with her hair till she falls asleep, don't hold her whilst she's sleeping, don't-" She knew exactly what it was that I loved about Lexii and I knew she'd reel all of these things off and guilt trip me into going

"Fine!" I yelled cutting her off, I didn't really need guilt tripping to be quite honest

"Are you going to go and see her?" She asked me

"Yes! Are you happy now?!" I exclaimed at her

"Yes." She grinned and skipped out of my bedroom, I glared after her but still sat up and shoved my shoes on, following her downstairs and jumping into my car – Lexii's house my one and only destination

"Hey" I whispered as soon as my gorgeous girl opened the front door, she was in a pair of her 'comfy' shorts and had one of my shirts on to lounge around in.

"Hey" She replied, I smiled at my shirt on her as she hung on to the door

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly and she nodded, pushing the door open for me and walking on ahead up the stairs. Her own Mom was stood in the living room doorway smiling over at me

"She loves you" She told me as I kicked my shoes off into the closet and I smiled at her as I made my own way up the stairs

"I'm glad you texted me" I told Lexii as soon as I walked in through the door, she was sat on her desk chair and I went to sit on her bed

"The text" She nodded to herself smirking

"I really am sorry Lexii" I whispered sadly and she watched me curiously for a long time before she slowly got up and walked over towards me, her eyes never leaving mine

"Get your kit off." She spoke softly and her words shocked me

"Excuse me?" I questioned, blinking back at her

"I want a snuggle" She stated and slipped her comfy shorts off as she climbed under the duvet. I smiled at this, we always snuggled in our bed clothes – me my boxers and her in my shirt

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked as I undressed, she stayed silent as she watched me smiling when I climbed in beside her and held my arms open

"For now" She nodded, the two of us scooting till we were in our comfortable spot

"I love you Lexii" I told her, kissing the top of her head

"I love you too" She replied and I almost shivered when she snaked her arm around to my back and pulled herself closer. I allowed myself to rest my eyes and fell into a deep sleep, the best sleep I've had in a long time, whilst wrapped up with my gorgeous girl

Lexii POV

"Why does he wreak of you?" Embry growled glaring at Paul but talking to me as Jared and I helped him into Emily's kitchen, Paul had been out of hospital now for a couple of weeks and the wolves who had been involved in his injuries had made peace with him, however still not being too keen on him – understandably

"Because you idiots almost killed him and he lost a lot of blood, therefore he needed someone to donate it." Jared snapped back, Embry, Collin and Claire were sat at the kitchen table, the other two wolves glaring like hell as Jared and I helped Paul into the kitchen

"Couldn't you have done it?" Embry snapped back at Jared

"He did. But that wasn't enough." Kim followed behind us and glared at Embry

"I'm still here you know, I'm not actually dead anymore!" Paul exclaimed sarcastically

"Paul!" Emily, Jared, Kim and I all scolded him as we helped him into a wooden seat at the kitchen table

"Well stop talking about me as if I am dead." He grumbled at us, getting himself comfortable in said seat

"Why exactly _are_ you here?" Embry curled his lip as he shot Paul a disgusted look

"_Because_ I asked him over whilst Rachel's in work." Emily smacked him across the back of the head with a wooden spoon

"Don't you think you should have consulted us first" Collin was glaring at Paul as he spoke

"You know what? I'm just gonna leave" Paul shook his head and braced himself to stand back up

"You do that." Collin almost spat

"No. This is my home Collin and I will invite who I like here. If you aren't happy with that then you can leave." Emily spoke with so much venom I had to hold in a giggle. I'd never seen Emily so angry before! I shared amused looks with Paul and Jared; Kim had been dragged into the living room with Claire to play dollies

"Paul! How ya doing broski?!" Brady came into the Kitchen through the back door

"Not too bad" Paul laughed back as they bro hugged, Brady quickly apologised when Paul winced – he'd smacked his back a little too hard, Collin exclaimed Brady's name in disgust as he did so.

"If you have nothing nice to say then you can leave. Now." Emily scolded Collin; Embry had taken to glaring a little while ago

"How's Maddie?" Paul asked him with a smirk

"I wouldn't know, she broke up with me last week" Brady frowned back as he dumped himself into a seat at the table

"What? Why? How come you didn't tell me?" Paul questioned, he liked that Brady had found someone he wasn't forced to be with

"Well you kinda had other things on your mind" Brady laughed and Paul joined him, shaking his head, "Really old Quil said she's doing okay though, he said she's trying to be happy so I'm trying to do the same thing" He shrugged and I frowned sadly at him

"ROQ?" Paul questioned, confused

"She cares for him on weekends, Pa asked her to do it so he could have the weekends to himself. It goes towards the qualifications she wants to do in college" I explained as we all heard my best friend running up to the house

"Hello?!" Sammy yelled from the front door

"Kitchen Sammy!" I yelled back to him

"Bloody 'ell darling! Are you recruiting them in groups now?! What happened to one on one?!" He exclaimed jokingly as he saw the guys all sat around the table, me being the only girl sat with them. Emily had gone back to stirring something over the hob

"You're worse than Kim" Jared laughed at him, slapping his back as he came to sit beside me

"Before you know it you will have banged them all! Is two of them not enough?!" He exclaimed still laughing

"What?!" Embry roared and Collin growled venomously at Paul

"Yea did you not hear about her and Leah getting it on? I must tell Seth that his sisters a lezza" He bit his bottom lip to pull an awkward face

"Sammy!" Emily scolded him jokingly as the wolves all looked slightly embarrassed and focused on the table

"What?! Loosing you V is very important. Everybody should know about it." Sammy continued

"I'm gonna slap you in a minute, Sammy. Shut up." I nudged him in the side; he dodged it, laughing to himself

"What's this?" Nate asked as he came into the kitchen having been dropped off, I think it was Dad

"Lexii's making her way through the pack. She's already done 2, and obviously she's missing you and Quil out. That'd be gross" Sammy babbled

"What the hell?" Nate shook his head, laughing as Emily set the food down in the middle of the table, she'd given Sam a plate of his own and I noticed her taking two plates into the living room for the girls

"I don't know why I don't hang out with you." Jared shook his head laughing

"Because you're intimated by my gayness" Sammy shrugged easily, having everyone in the room laughing

"To be honest, I'm quite surprised right now" Nate stated as he piled his plate high, still chuckling away at Sam

"Why's that?" Embry asked curiously, he hadn't spoken much, focusing mainly on glaring a hole through Paul's skull

"Well you're all so calm! I mean finding out that Lexii and Paul had sex and she miscarried his kid … I thought you especially would've shot him by now or something" He laughed to himself as I let my fork drop to my plate

"Ooooo you've done it now, Nate!" Sammy practically squealed

"What?!" Embry and Collin roared as loudly as they possibly could. Nate's eyes went wide, Brady sat with his mouth gaping open, Jared froze mid cut of his meat, Sam was watching with the hugest grin on his face, amusement obvious in eyes. Paul and I – well, I had leant my elbow on the table and hid my face in my hand and Paul had done the same but with two hands

"You might as well know the rest of it; she lost her virginity to him on her 16th birthday!" Sam blurted, I swear this kid was going to burst with excitement!

"_**Sam would you shut the fuck up?!**_" I yelled at him inside our heads and kicked his leg

"I swear to god Walker I will fucking kill you this time!" Embry roared, standing up quickly, sending his chair flying backwards

"That's not really necessary now is it?" Jared quickly stood up, blocking Embry from getting anywhere near Paul

"Not necessary? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Embry yelled in his face

"It's not like you were even with her when it happened" Paul muttered

"That doesn't matter Paul! She's my fucking imprint! It's bad enough that you're in love with her" He yelled back loudly

"We weren't wolves when she turned 16 Call!" Paul slowly stood up so that he and Embry were on eye level with each other

"You were. And you weren't supposed to take it asshole. That was my job! I'm the imprinter; I'm the one she's in love with!" Embry tried to fight past Jared, but he stood his ground

"Not back then, obviously." Sam sniggered to himself and I shoved him, glaring at my best friend

"Would you shut the fuck up?!" Embry yelled at my best friend

"Don't you dare." I shot up to yell back at him, "Sam has done absolutely _nothing_ to you. So don't you _dare_ yell at him!"

"Lexii" Embry huffed my name in annoyance

"Don't you 'Lexii' me." I mimicked the way he'd said it, "Rachel knows I lost it to him when I was 16. She knows I miscarried his kid a couple of months ago and she knows he's in love with me. But she hasn't made the hugest production about it all. She hasn't gone round attempting murder or blowing up when she finds out new information. Unlike you. You and every single one of the wolves _love_ to create drama. Your lives wouldn't be fucking complete without it!" I ranted at him

"Lex leave it" Paul told me softly, nudging my shoulder with his elbow

"No. I won't leave it. The only reason I'm back with you now is because of _Paul_, Jared and _Sam's _meddling. If it was up to me, you'd be long gone!" I yelled at him and he frowned at me before stepping backwards in shock

"She's just pissed off, don't listen to her" Nate told Embry, coaxing me away from the three wolves

"I can walk myself thank you." I snapped at him, jerking my shoulders out of his light grip and throwing myself back into my seat, my face in my hands again

"I can't really say I'm surprised…" Collin muttered

"You know what?!" I yelled, slamming my hands down on the table, "_None_ of this is _any_ of your business. I couldn't honestly care _less_ what your opinion is. I couldn't care less what _anyone's_ opinion is. _I _did it. _I _made the decision on my own. _No one _forced me into anything. That makes it _my_ business and _my _business _alone_." I practically roared the house in silence, "That's what I hate about this damn place. You're all in _my _fucking business. Fucking roll on September when I can get rid of all you meddling assholes." I stood up quickly, my chair going flying and I stormed out of the house going straight towards my car. I needed to get away from everything La Push. I drove as fast as I could for as long as I could before I had to pull over and just sob. I sobbed my heart out before falling asleep against my steering wheel

Paul POV

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Embry exclaimed at Collin

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I exclaimed back at Embry

"Don't you fucking start Walker-" He snapped at me

"Embry!" Emily scolded him, cutting him off

"Someone needs to go after her." Sam stated blankly, watching the space in which his best friend had just exploded before driving off in a huff

"You don't fucking say" Embry snapped, spinning on his heel and beginning to walk towards the front door

"I don't think that's a good idea" Sam stated, grabbing his shoulder

"Fuck you." Embry jerked his hand away and Sam shoved his arm

"By that I mean, you go anywhere near my best friend again and I swear to god it'll be more than a steel toe cap I'll be kicking you with." He spat with venom and I smirked at him over Sam's head

"I'm coming with you." Emily stated determinedly, undoing the knot in her apron

"You'll need a wolf to help find her" I added

"Like that's going to happen!" Embry yelled at my assumption

"I'll go in my car with you, Paul. Jared you can go with Sam. We can go in opposite directions and meet in the middle. One of us is bound to find her" Emily nodded to herself, ignoring Embry

"No fucking way!" Embry yelled at her

"Don't you dare yell at me Embry Call!" She scolded him, glaring her best as she grabbed her bag and a light jacket, "Jared can you let Kim know what's going on before you leave, Paul and I will go South, and you two go North" I nodded at her, making my way out to the car because it would take me a little longer than it would her

"Paul!" Nate called my name from the front door as I just opened the passenger door of Emily's car

"Yea?" I turned back to look at him

"If you find her, stay with her please" He asked of me sadly

"What do you mean?" I don't think I understood

"If she insists on being alone, please just stay with her." He stated and I nodded, "She told me about what she said in the hospital. About having feelings for you too" I looked at him wide eyed and quickly back to the house, relaxing when I realised the only wolf left in the house was Jared, "I assume Jared already knows?" I nodded again

"Yea, he knew as soon as I did" He was with us in the hospital

"I know that you would try to be with her if it wasn't for Rachel, so I know you'll look after her" He stated quietly because Emily was on her way out of the house now too

"Please don't say it like that, I feel shit enough" I chuckled humourlessly and he rolled his eyes at me

"I'm sorry" He stated, his eyes burning with worry for his twin as Emily left the two of us to it and waited in the driver's seat patiently, "If I hadn't opened my fat gob, this mess wouldn't have happened"

"No but it would have come out at some point, mate. I wouldn't worry about it too much" I smiled softly at him before we hugged and I climbed into the car with Emily

"Ready?" She asked, I nodded

We didn't talk much, idle chat, I told her a few directions every now and again but the car ride mainly consisted of radio music. It was nice sitting quietly for once. I was always in busy hospital waiting rooms or at my Moms with her, Rach, my Dad and Amy fussing all the time.

"Nate's calling" I told Emily, picking the phone up and holding it to my ear

"Embry has gone after her. He's following her scent and Jake is pretty pissed at you. He found out that you went with Emily and he can't control his anger. He almost phased too close to both Rachel and Liz" Nate burst as soon as I answered it

"Shit." I huffed and Emily glanced at me in curiosity, I repeated what Nate had told me

"At least we know he found her" She spoke softly

"What?" I questioned and she nodded up ahead of us. It was quite clearly Lexii's Mini – a present from her parent's for her 18th – parked in a layby on the side of the road. I could smell Lexii sat inside with Embry, neither of them talking

"Have you found them?" Nate questioned

"Yea, panic over." I nodded even though he couldn't see me

"Oh thank god" He breathed

"We should probably go. Especially if Jake is pissed, Embry doesn't sound all too happy either" He had begun talking not so quietly about how much he hated me

"Head home then, I'll call Sam too. They'll come home when they're ready" He asked of me and I agreed, telling Emily to turn around as I called Sam and Jared


	86. Chapter Eighty Five

Maddie POV

I had agreed to walk Mr A up to the council offices today for the meeting he had up there. He had told me that I could drop him off outside the main hall because Brady would be in there with his friends. I'd broken up with Brady just a few weeks ago but I was still hung up on him, I still really liked him and I still wanted to be with him. But I couldn't. It wouldn't work out with us…

"Hey Gramps!" Nate called from behind us; we were just walking up the steps to the Council

"Nathan? _Good morning Son_!" Mr A exclaimed happily in Quileute, he was just getting used to Nate being around, usually he'd freak out and try and call the police. He was convinced one of two of his Great Grandson's was still on the missing list. If it wasn't so worrying, it would be funny

"Hello Nate" I spoke obviously, he didn't normally ignore me

"Hey Mads, how are you?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and squeezing them in a hug. I would've given him a proper hug but I was linking with Mr A to keep him upright

"I'm okay thanks, you?" I shot the question back as he held the big double doors open for us

"I'm great thanks" He nodded, grinning at me and holding the meeting room door open for us too

"Thank you" I smiled at him as Mr A said the same thing in Quileute. "Cup of tea?" I asked Mr A once I had him settled in one of the comfy seats at the head of the table

"Mmm!" He nodded happily, handing me a 20 dollar bill and his hat

"Mr A.." I huffed at him, he was always giving me money willy-nilly and I felt awful for it. I made sure the money always found its way back to his person though. He waved me off, laughing to himself and pulled his coat off too

"I'll have a cup of tea, if you're offering" Steph – Embry's Mom – asked, I liked her. She was really nice, I nodded at her as Mr A gave me his coat, "Milk, 1 sugar" She reminded me from the last time I made her hot beverages. I then had 3 more cups added to the list of drinks to make and made it obvious that I was putting Mr A's money back in his coat pocket. He'd probably tell me off tomorrow and try and give it back but I wouldn't have these people thinking I was having tips from him all the time

"At least she looks happy" I heard one of the girls mentioning as I went to the coat rack in the corner of the room, hanging up Mr A's coat and toddling off to the kitchen. I plugged my iPod in whilst I danced around the kitchen, I'd taken my coat off as well as my scarf and was left with my oversized jumper on and the most comfortable jeans I'd ever bought in my life along with my cute tan boots, what? It was still freezing in La Push! Summer meant nothing here!

Sam Uley obviously thought I was dumb as pig shit. He was in the middle of a heated discussion with Mr Black on whether I should even be in this building or not – in Quileute obviously. He clearly thought I didn't know the language. I had one earphone still in my ear as I walked back out with a tray of tea and coffee, the other draped over my shoulder.

"Mr A" I put his cup down in front of him and he smirked up at me, knowing I knew what they were saying and knowing I would probably say something to him. "Mr Ateara" I put another cup in front of him too

"Thanks" He smiled up at me, knowing the same as his father did

"Steph" I smiled at her as I handed her a cup, "Mrs C" I gave Mrs Clearwater a cup, "And Jo" I smiled. They all thanked me when I gave them their cups, "I'll see you tomorrow Mr A" I told him, kissing his cheek

"Bright and early Miss Peters" He grinned right back at me and I went to collect my coat and my scarf, Sam was still ranting. I had to walk back through the meeting room to get out of the building as the other kitchen door was locked so I pulled my coat on and threw my scarf around my neck as I went. Just as I did, I heard Sam Uley himself calling me a 'black sheep' in the Quileute language. Brady started to yell at him but I cut him off

"Okay I'm not standing for that." I turned on my heel; I was just about to walk out of the main meeting room door. They all went silent as I walked back to the table, Mr A and Mr Ateara (It was easier to differentiate them this way) grinned wildly at me. The others smirking, they could probably see from the look on my face that Sam was about to get a rollicking. I stopped beside Mr Ateara, he was two seats down from Sam Uley himself, and pulled out my purse. I routed in it for a minute before I found what it was I was looking for and handed him it. He looked at the picture before looking at me oddly, "You really do not know your history of this tribe do you?" I snapped at him and a few sniggers was heard

"I think you'll find-" Sam started out in his stupid ass authoritative tone

"No. You don't. Those two men in that photo are Mr A and Raven Peters. Raven Peters; my great grandfather. The two were best friends before he died. If you knew your history you would know that. You would also know that Raven was a huge part of the Pack back then. Meaning I am 100% Quileute and because both my Mother and Father are Quileute too, I grew up knowing the language" I ranted at him, "_And as for the black sheep;_" I spoke in Quileute this time, "_I'm the Quileute born child who isn't even 'allowed in the building' yet you've got a pale face who is allowed to sit at the table. _Someone please explain that to me." I glared like fuck at him and when he made no move to speak, only staring at the image with a frown I snatched it from his grasped, ignored the growls that came from some of the boys and shook my head at him. "And you can't" I laughed to myself, "_Well Samuel Uley, why don't you get your head out of your ass, it isn't a hat. And actually pay attention to what goes on in the real world? Or is that too difficult for you?_" I continued to speak in my native language, and cracked a smile at the sniggers from the people around the room. "_Asshole._" Mr A had been teaching me the Quileute cuss words, and high fived me as I walked past

"_She's got an interesting point_" Mr A spoke in Quileute and laughed around his cup of tea, I was still heading for the door and stormed through it. Putting the picture safe in my purse again and pulling my hood up and beginning the walk back to my brother's apartment.

"Maddie!" I heard a gruff voice yelling after me but I continued to walk at running speeds, I wanted to get out of this rain quickly, "Maddie, wait! Please!" The voice got closer; I knew exactly who it was. I would always know that voice.

"Brady, just go back to your meeting, I'm fine" I told him, not looking behind me. I knew he had caught up with me, I knew he could keep up with my fast pace too

"Maddie, slow down okay? You're going to tire yourself out! Let me walk with you at a normal pace" He spoke but neither he nor I slowed our pace

"I am walking at normal pace, I want to get out of the rain" I stated, picking up said pace. He matched it easily.

"Steph wanted me to tell you that you make a really nice cup of tea" He told me, just as we turned the corner for the apartment block

"Really?" I stopped just outside the main door to look up at him. He looked proud, happy and worried all in one go. I was quite impressed

"Yea" He nodded, laughing to himself – his laugh was so adorable, "She isn't really too keen on Sam either" He shook his head this time, fighting back a smile

"He's a douche." I nodded to myself

"A lot of women think so" He laughed again, watching me as I keyed in the code to unlock the door

"Brady-"

"Maddie-" We spoke at the same time, abruptly stopping

"Do you-?"

"Can-?" We did it again. I gestured for him to continue

"Can I come in? Just for a little while? You don't have to let me in, I mean we aren't even together anymore and-" He began to ramble, I loved hearing him ramble

"Of course you can come in Brady" I cut him off and took hold of his hand. He immediately stopped and followed me, smiling softly as I sung quietly to myself

"You have a beautiful voice, you know that don't you" He complimented me and I blushed when he pressed his front up against my back and hugged my shoulders as I unlocked Harvey's door

"Thank you" I smiled at his words and even more so when he walked with me to the kitchen, still hugging me tightly, "Do you want something to drink?" I asked, pulling fresh orange juice out of the fridge

"I'll have the same as you" His voice sounded happy as he led his cheek against the top of my head, it was kinda annoying that he was so god damn tall all the time

"Okay" I nodded as I poured the two of us a pint of orange juice each, I downed half of said drink in the time that all of his was gone and left it on the side, "Shall we sit?" I asked and he nodded again

"I miss you" He whispered, holding my hand tightly in his grasp once we were sat opposite one another

"I miss you too" I nodded, looking down at our hands and trailing patterns on the back of his hand with my free one

"I've been wracking my brain for anything that I could have done wrong, I wanted to fix it, but I honestly can't think. I want us to work again Maddie, I want us to be together again" His whole little speech was done in a whisper and I felt like crying. He hadn't done anything wrong

"I'm sorry" I spoke the same tone, the same volume, the same thickness in my throat. I looked up and saw that his face was so much closer than I knew about and let my eyelids slide closed for him to kiss me.

"Thank you" He spoke softly before our lips touched, it was short and sweet, a little peck. Followed by his lips softly brushing over mine like a constant boomerang, in the end I tilted my head so my lips were touching his and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He pushed me so I was led flat on my back and began to massage my breasts, it felt good actually. They'd been hurting recently and this was exactly what they needed.

"Let's take this into your bedroom" He mumbled against my lips and grabbed a hold of my thighs, lifting me as we continued to kiss, I had my arms tightly around his neck so I wouldn't be falling anywhere

"Brady" I mumbled his name, kissing him between breaths

"Yea, baby?" He asked, pulling my coat off and leaving it on the sofa

"I have to show you something" I told him, by now I was being held up against the door as he kissed me fiercely. We hadn't actually done it that many times, which was something I liked about him. He wasn't in it just for the sex, he liked the relationship too

"What's that?" He asked, pulling away from my lips to smile fondly at me

"Let me down and I can show you" I spoke and he did as asked, going to lay down on the bed I shared with only him and no one else in my life

"Am I going to get a show?" He smirked to himself as I wound my scarf from my neck and giggled as I noticed his full hard on and his now shirtless self

"Shut up" I joked at him and lifted my oversized jumper off of my head, my t-shirt going the same way

"Beautiful" He noted, smiling reassuringly at me. He knew I worried about my weight and the way I looked to the extent that he would sometimes kiss my every lump and bump and call me beautiful over and over. It made me feel good about myself, but not today. Today it made me feel worse about what I was yet to tell him, "Don't cry, it doesn't matter that you put a little weight on, everyone does it. We can go running and tone your tummy back up" He reassured me, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling me towards him, wrapping me up in a hug. I cried harder

"It isn't fat" I was breathing quickly

"Exactly, it's just un-toned muscle" He spoke, kissing my belly cutely

"Brady it isn't that either." I bit my lip as I spoke, "It's a baby" I had to say it now or I wouldn't ever say it. He froze; his arms still around me. He didn't speak, just took a few deep breaths, I had to close my eyes or I'd never ever say what I wanted to, "It isn't yours" I whispered and hated the moment I said it. He let go of me and I stumbled backwards, now opening my eyes. His were filled with tears and I began to cry with him

"It-it isn't-my-how could you… I-I have to go" He was breathing heavily as he stumbled over his words

"I'm sorry" I told him, I truly was sorry for the bombshell I'd dropped. He shook his head at me and stood up, breathing deeply before he ran. He actually ran from me and I cried. I cried so hard that I fell asleep and was still crying in my dreams

Lexii POV

"You two look cosy." Rachel sneered as she came to sit with both Paul and I in the Clearwater Diner.

"We're waiting for Jared actually" Paul explained, apologising with his eyes as Rachel basically threw herself at him in front of me. It was completely and utterly weird because I was fine with it as well as being completely pissed off at the same time.

"I thought we could get an early night in tonight though baby, watch a few movies, see where the mood takes us…" She trailed off purposely running her finger along his jawline and glancing over her shoulder at me with a wicked smirk

"I can't, I promised Jared and Lexii I'd hang out tonight. I'm sorry" He told her and I almost wanted to puke when she attacked his face with her lips

"Oh dear lord get a room." Jared heckled at the two of them as the bell chimed above the diner door, I was _so_ glad he had finally arrived!

"Jared! Hey!" I exclaimed, probably a little too happy at the sight of him and he frowned looking between those two and me

"How long have you been here?" He asked me quietly as he slid into the booth beside me

"Me and Paul; about an hour, her probably about 10 minutes" I explained and he frowned

"Alright you two, knock it off. We have young eyes in the room" Jared picked a straw up from the end of the table and poked their faces with it

"Jared!" Rachel glared at him and he raised his eyebrows back, "Paul was just saying he couldn't hang out with you guys. We're going to get an early night, right baby?" She questioned him and he looked torn. He still loved her so, he still loved being with her, he just had other people he loved too

"I don't think so. You have a date with Kim, Leah and Emily at the same time Lexii and I have a date with Paul and the boys. Sod off." Jared stated and she glared at both me and Jared, kissed Paul and winked at him before she left the Diner

"That was uncomfortable" I stated, crossing my legs in my seat and Paul looked sadly at me

"Understatement of the year!" Brady exclaimed, "You two are disgusting sometimes, you know that?" He stated as he bumped Paul along and sat beside him, Seth doing the same. He was working this evening but there wasn't many other people in so he could afford to sit with us

"Which reminds me." I stated, leaning up on my elbows on the table, "How did it go with you and Maddie the other day?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. I was honestly curious, the two of them were great together and Pa, Gramps and I had had long conversations on how we could get the two of them back together

"She doesn't want to know" Brady looked straight down at his hands as he frowned, his voice all sad

"She'll come around B, I know she will" Seth bumped shoulders with his best friend and I frowned at Brady's huff

"Yea that's what I thought, but after the other day… I really don't think so anymore" He stated

"Why? What happened?" Paul questioned, frowning too

"Nothing worth mentioning. Just that I have no chance in hell of getting her back" He huffed

"She was so damn kick ass the other day with Sam! I've never seen him so lost for words!" Jared stated proudly, his grin infectious

"She was proud of herself for that, I could tell" He grinned happily, his eyes catching something outside. We watched as Harvey's truck came screeching to a stop right outside the window of the Diner

Brady POV

"I swear to god woman, you're going to kill me one day." Harvey stated loudly as he pushed through the door of the diner, Maddie following him close behind with a huge ass grin on her face. I still saw her around the reservation of a weekend, we smiled at each other almost all of the time and sometimes – if we were far enough away from each other we'd share a wave

"Not my problem" She shrugged happily, I along with the rest of the wolves had watched her come screeching into the car park and emergency stop into a space right before the shop windows

"Hiya Sue, I've come to pick up my order" He spoke to the aging woman behind the counter, sharing a smile with her

"I'll be back in a second" She informed him

"I'm going to pee" Harvey told her and she nodded, getting comfortable on a stool. She frowned to herself and rubbed her tummy before sitting her hands flat on the countertop

"I don't think you should ever get behind a wheel again." Embry told her, he had come out from the back having obviously finished his break, smiling over at us as he did so

"I can drive pretty well thank you very much." She snapped at him, she still had never got over the fact that he broke Lexii and her brother up

"I beg to differ" He still tried to be polite even though he knew she didn't like him

"Just because you saw my parking does not mean you can judge me on my driving skills." She stated, spinning slightly on the stool, both ending the conversation and turning away from him, busying herself with the zipper on her jacket

"All done!" Sue stated happily as she came back out of the kitchen, "Oh, where's your brother gone?" She questioned, Embry had come to join us when Sue returned. Probably to get away from the awkwardness of her company

"Probably taking a dump so he doesn't do it when I'm driving" Maddie replied, shrugging easily. I couldn't help but laugh at her, she was never the lady like person she should be

"Are you a bad driver?" Sue questioned, I know she had been trying to learn just after Christmas, she had told me once

"No, I'm quite good actually. I just act like a bad driver with Harvey because otherwise I'll become a personal taxi driver for him and his buddies" That sounded about right coming from her, it was also a good plan!

"Very clever of you" Sue laughed at her, nodding her head. Keeping quiet when Harvey came out of the toilets

"Ready?" He asked and the two of them nodded, he paid for the two big bags of food and they began bickering

"I don't want to drive anymore" She shook her head

"I'm going to make you drive everywhere until you get better at it. You can't be walking around all the time Maddie. Especially when it starts to get dark again" He told her

"Why bother when I have you, Dad and Terrance to taxi me all over?" She asked laughing; I wanted to know who Terrance was.

"You know he's too old to be hanging out with you." Harvey stated seriously, opening the door for her and smiling over at our table when he glanced. Maddie just stormed out of the diner and got straight into the car. I followed her every movement up until she started the engine and she answered Harvey's question.

"You didn't even speak to him did you?" He had asked

"No." She spoke quietly, glancing up in my direction before rushing out of the car park

"You are so not over her." Seth stated matter of factly when I finally looked back to my hands on the table. I gulped then huffed and rested my face against my fist, my elbow propped up against the table

"Am too." I replied childishly

"You just watched her from as soon as she got out of the car until they pulled out of the lot with a smile on your face, completely ignoring everything any of us said to you." Paul told me with a raised eyebrow, I felt my cheeks burning red as I realised he was right

"Why can't you just try and work it out?" Seth asked

"She doesn't want to." I shrugged, trying to be blunt so they'd stop talking about it

"I'm sorry buddy" Jared smiled awkwardly at me and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head

"I'm fine, honest" I nodded this time but none of them believed me


	87. Chapter Eighty Six

Brady POV

We were still in the diner later that night; Sue had gone over to Charlie's and had left Seth in charge so we hung out there to keep him company. The we being me, Collin, Jared, Paul and Nate. I'm surprised they could keep themselves away from their imprints for so long. We were all also surprised at the fact that Lexii happily went home with Embry when he finished his shift, she had planned to have her weekly 'soccer date' (as we had all dubbed it) with Paul and Jared but she'd tonight chosen to spend even more time with her boyfriend. The lucky bitch. I shouldn't be so bitter, they were going through a bad patch and most of the pack were trying to keep them sweet.

We had been playing cards to keep ourselves amused, Seth helping a customer out if and when they decided to pop in. The bell chimed again and Seth was the only one to look up and greet them, I smelt her from a mile off but didn't want to look up again, I wasn't sure what I'd think of the guy she'd walked in with if I did look up. I might floor him.

"What can I get for you?" Seth asked politely after greetings were exchanged

"Food. Anything as long as it's fatty and has way too much sugar in it" Maddie stated easily and the guy she was with scolded her and told Seth exactly what it is they came in for, they exchanged money and Seth got the only guy out back to fix it up for them

"Late night dinner date?" Seth was fishing. And I knew exactly why. Because of me. I looked up then, our game of cards had stopped as soon as Seth walked away so there wasn't really anything for me to get distracted with. I noticed that this guy was obviously a few years older than her, and wondered if it was the guy Harvey was talking about earlier

"No, this is all for me" Maddie replied back, grinning I smiled at that one, she was always hungry when we were together, she was just as bad as me…but I guess it was obviously worse for her stomach now

"You're willing to risk your figure for junk food?" Seth asked laughing, the older guy had gotten distracted with the old style music machine so wasn't paying much attention

"That's leaving as the days go by anyway, plus eating for two is a difficult job you know. It requires a big effort" She nodded laughing and Seth gasped, glancing to me before back at Maddie. Paul and Jared started mumbling to themselves about not knowing anything anymore

"You're pregnant?!" Seth whispered

"You didn't tell them?" She looked straight over at me with an almost disbelieving smile, it was so fucking adorable. I wanted to hug her so tight in this moment but I knew I couldn't-shouldn't.

"No" I shook my head just as Rico – the guy in the back – put the bag of food through the window in the wall and quickly got back to his girlfriend on the phone

"How far along are you?" Seth smiled at her

"3 and a half months, my bump isn't even that big, is it?" She told him, lifting the hem of her jumper so he could see her only slightly bulging belly

"This is great!" He handed her the bag as he exclaimed

"Try telling my Dad that" She laughed, jumping down from the stool and taking the bag with her as she called for the old guy to go with her

"Dude why didn't you tell us?!" Seth exclaimed at me with a huge ass grin on his face, Paul and Jared joining in. I noticed Nate stayed just as quiet as Collin but I didn't get why. I'd told Collin the day I'd found out myself but I didn't know how Nathan knew…

"She doesn't want me to have anything to do with it, it's not mine" I shook my head sadly, picking my cards back up and fanning them out

"What!?" Seth exclaimed

"Don't be ridiculous! You're the only person she's ever had sex with!" Nate yelled at me

"How the fuck would you know?!" Paul exclaimed

"She asked me for advice. Dad at 15, remember?!" Nate exclaimed back and I stopped breathing. I'd been hoping the whole time that I was her first and only, but I really didn't know what to think when she said it wasn't mine

"I'm having a baby" I whispered to myself

"Your Mom is going to kill you" Paul stated

"I'm going to be a Dad" I spoke in the same shocked, whispering tone

"And Sam" Collin pitched in, chuckling

"How am I supposed to be a Dad?! I'm 16 years old!" I exclaimed, what was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to provide for them? I only worked in Steph's Studio of a weekend and the council didn't give us all that much for protecting La Push – I say not a lot. It was quite a lot for a 16 year old boy just not enough for a 16 year old Dad still in school

"You'll be 17 by the time it gets here; you have enough time to look it all up" Nate reassured me, "And I know it might not help but Katy and I can give you advice on being baby parents" He nodded at me, I nodded gratefully at him

"Do you want a hot drink or something?" Seth offered, looking at me worriedly. I think I'd been shaking. Not phase shaking, just nervousness

"I think he needs something stronger than that Seth!" Paul laughed, clapping me on the back and I had a mug sat in front of me, I could smell the contents without even looking at it; Whiskey.

"Thanks" I coughed as I scuttled the double shot, it burned my throat, I shook my head out and squeezed my eyes shut. All five of them watched me worriedly before smiling as I did; "I'm gonna be a Dad" I spoke happily

"And you're going to get your girl back" Collin stated and I nodded my head happily

Lexii POV

"Would you quit pussyfooting around me?!" I yelled at Nathan, we were at Sam and Emily's and he hadn't stopped all weekend

"I'm not doing anything!" He yelled back at me, I was sat at the kitchen table doing my English homework for Monday morning with Embry sat beside me

"Nate, you haven't stopped since Thursday night. Fuck off." I glared at him

"And you haven't stopped snapping at me" He glared back

"Come on man please?! Just for today? I really have to get up to Port Angeles!" Brady was begging Jake to lend him his car, he'd been trying to get anyone to lend him a car all morning, he had to go and see Maddie and tell her he knew her baby was also his baby. Baby. Babies fucking sucked ass.

"Just take my damn car!" I yelled at Brady and his whole face lit up

"Thank you so much Lexii! I owe you one!" He grabbed my face and left a smacker on my lips as he took the keys and legged it out the door. I smiled a little at that, at least those two would be happy together…

"He is right, you have been snappy this weekend" Embry stated nonchalantly

"Don't you start." I turned to snap at him this time, and some of the boys laughed, "You know what? I'm not doing this." I stated angrily, collecting my things together quickly and stuffing them in my bag

"Lex! Don't be like that!" Embry called after me as I stormed off

"Embry?" I spun on my heel to look at him; I'd stopped in the kitchen doorway, "Fuck. Off." I stated, "The lot of you piss me off. I don't even like you. You make me fuck up everything." I yelled at them and stormed out of the front door, barging past Paul as he was heading towards the house

"Watch out, invalid over here!" Paul called out at me jokingly

"Oh fuck off Paul." I yelled at him and he tried to run to catch up with me

"What's wrong?" He questioned, grabbing my forearm and yanking till I looked at him

"Just move out of my way Paul." I exclaimed at him, he was stood in the way of me getting out of here

"No. You need to calm down, now." He stated seriously

"I am calm. Now fucking move." I yelled, glaring. He just raised his eyebrows at me and I burst into tears right in front of him and cried into his chest, he hugged me tightly, "Come on" He spoke aloud this time, "Me, you, Jared and Sam are going out." He stated quickly, pulling me away from him slightly so he could shift me and walk me round to the passenger side of his truck and drove me home so I could clean myself up before we went out, the four of us.

Embry POV

I was led in bed thinking through the day I had, the moment when Lexii ran out crying into Paul's arms – it broke my heart to think that she could confide in him and do nothing but snap at me all afternoon. The more I thought about it the more I thought about the two of them having it on behind mine and Rachel's backs. It sounds horrid, but even I know that Lexii feels something for Paul. I'd be stupid not to know!

"Embry?!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lexii herself. I could hear her voice exclaiming my name in a whisper, "Embry!" She called me again and I heard a soft knock on the front door followed by a muffled giggle, "Embry, baby!" She exclaimed, a little louder than a whisper that time and I quickly made my way down the stairs so she wouldn't wake my Mom up

"Lexii what are you doing here?" I asked her sharply, still whispering

"I came to see my gorgeous man!" She exclaimed and giggled as she threw herself at me, leaving an oddly soft kiss on my lips. She shushed at me as she kicked off her shoes and crept up the stairs, I decided to follow her so she didn't hurt herself

"Lexii careful!" I caught her waist before she crashed into a pile on my bedroom floor

"Em shhh!" She giggled at me and undressed herself and slipped under my duvet in just her underwear, "Come on!" She pulled back the covers and patted where I should lie, I rolled my eyes at her but did as asked anyway. "I love you." She stated with a proud grin and pecked my lips sweetly

"Le-" I started out with a smile but she cut me off

"Sleeeep" She dragged out the word as her palm lingered over my face. I smiled into her hand and pecked it quickly before closing my eyes, she moved her hand when she was happy that my eyes were closed and kissed my lips softly when I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Embry?" She giggled my name, cupping both of my cheeks with her hands

"Yea?" I whispered

"I love you" She stated again and kissed me

"I love you too" I told her

"No, shhh! Sleep!" She whisper exclaimed at me, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" She chanted, giggling to herself. "You know all of the wolves spout that shit about imprints?" She asked and I chuckled to myself but nodded anyway, "Well it's a load of bull shit. I love you a million times more than that. One million thousand." She stated and I grinned to myself, "One million thousand is a million with three more millions on it. Did you know that?" She asked giggling

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked her with a chuckle

"I haven't drunken anything!" She feigned hurt, but giggled at the end of it

"You drank a lot didn't you" I stated rather than asked and she nodded her face against mine

"Embry!" She gasped my name, "You're supposed to be asleep!" She told me off

"I'm sorry" I told her and she giggled an acceptance

"I love you a million thousand" She giggled and kissed me again, she kept kissing me softly, sometimes deeper, sometimes sweeter, all until she fell asleep with her limbs wrapped all around me. I chuckled at her mumbling in her sleep and let it sooth me into my own peaceful slumber

I woke up to soft kisses being peppered all over my face, neck and upper part of my chest. "I love you's" being mumbled every now and again. I revelled in it and smiled brightly when she realised I was awake, kissing my lips deeply. I wrapped my arms back around her waist and her hands tangled in my hair as I rolled the two of us over

"Um…Lexii?" I asked her, pulling away from her lips by half an inch

"Yea?" She checked, placing kisses along my jawline

"Where are my boxers?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she didn't even flinch

"They get in the way" She shook her head

"Of what?" I was still looking at her feeling a little astounded

"This" She stated, spreading her legs wide and grinding up against me

"Babe?" I asked her, chuckling

"Would you stop asking me questions?!" She exclaimed at me and grabbed my neck to pull me back to her lips. I laughed but got back into it, groping at her bare breasts, we hadn't actually done it since we had that breakup over me almost killing Paul

"Embry, would you-?!" My Mom burst into the room and shrieked as she did so, Lexii screamed from under me and I yelled at my Mom as I rolled off of Lexii and made sure she was covered up

"Mom get out!" I yelled at her, she was still stood in the open door; her hand covering her eyes but her mouth wide open

"I was just telling you that you needed to get up and that I was going to work, but evidently you're already up." She stated, "Lexii I can get someone to cover your shift if you'd like the day to yourselves?" She continued but Lexii was hiding in my chest, I had my hands covering my face

"Mom, just get out!" I yelled at her again and she quickly did so, we didn't speak a word until she left the house

"I'm so sorry" I told Lexii, cradling her head to my chest

"I'm not going to be able to look her dead in the face again" She whined, cuddling into my chest

"I think in the future we should start waiting for an empty house" I suggested

"I agree" She nodded, "I don't think I can now" She stated, shaking her head, "I'm sorry" She lifted her head to look at me

"It's fine, I don't think I can either" I shook my head in agreement

"Should we watch a movie or something?" She looked up at me with an odd expression – I couldn't help but imagine what she was thinking – 'This wouldn't happen with Paul'

Quil POV

"Embry would you shut up? I meant what I said last night." Lexii scolded Embry as Nate and I walked into their house, Embry and Lexii were led on the sofa and I could smell Auntie Jo upstairs and Uncle Lucas in the garage

"Would you two get a room?" Nate complained at them as he threw himself into his Dad's arm chair, I sat on the free sofa and sprawled myself out. I watched the two of them worriedly before Lexii kissed him and I decided that I didn't need to see that as well as hearing it

"I love you" He told her and I rolled my eyes as the two of them made as much noise as they could when kissing

"Don't be vile. Stop that. Now." Sam came in through the front door followed by a few of the guys, I couldn't help but laugh out loud with everyone else in the room when Sam sat on Lexii's back, crushing her to Embry

"Sammy!" She whined at him, wiggling to try and get him to move

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Embry told her, laughing himself when we all complained at him for being gross

"Eww!" Sam yelled at the top of his voice and jumped up from his seat on Lexii's back

"Shut up Sam" She flicked him as they moved so they were sat up, rather than led over the whole of the sofa. Lexii was still sprawled over Embry, but others could now sit down too, "Is there a reason why you're all in my house?"

"It's game day and you're supposed to be in work." Nate stated, glaring right at her

"Well I'm sorry for breathing." She exclaimed sarcastically at him, he just put his middle finger up at her

"I'm hungry" Sam stated, staring directly at Lexii

"You know where the kitchen is, you're here enough." She did the same to him

"Make me a sandwich, woman." He snapped jokingly at her

"The only time I'll ever make you a sandwich is if I wanted one myself. And guess what? I don't want one." She snapped back

"Someone's on their period" He joked

"Mate that was last week" She joked back

"Seriously, I want food." He told her

"Seriously, I'm not cooking any for you." She stated

"Embry, make her make me food." Sam demanded

"No." Embry stated easily

"Lexii he's not paying attention to me" Sam whined

"Good." She stated

"Would you two shut up?" Nate snapped at them

"No. You get out." Lexii argued

"This is my house." He stated

"Yea and it's my house too. Go watch the stupid ass game on your own TVs and not mine. My house is not a hang out place for you all when Sam and Emily kick you out." She ranted at us all

"Actually I've been coming over here to piss you off for years so I refuse to move" I stated, raising my hand high and Howard jumped up on my lap. I played with his fur as he sat happily; the poor boy was getting old. He hardly ever left his bed nowadays

"Lexii calm down, it's cool" Embry told her

"You aren't even supposed to be here, you should be in work." Nate snapped

"Yea well Steph got someone to cover my shift for me. Do you have a problem with that?" Lexii snapped back

"Stop arguing or neither of you will be staying in the house." Lucas came in through the front door and yelled into the living room before heading up the stairs

"That was your fault." The twins stated at the same time and then proceeded to argue and bicker about anything that cropped up

"Would you two just shut the fuck up?!" I yelled at them, it was physically impossible to hear the TV over their squabbling

"Whatever. Fuck you Nathan." Lexii seethed and stormed off up the stairs

"Thanks a lot Nate" Embry punched him before heaving himself off the couch and following Lexii up the stairs

Embry POV

"Babe!" I called Lexii as I barged into her bedroom, "Babe" I stated again, she was stomping around, ignoring me and angrily throwing stuff into a bag, "Lexii would you quit that and just look at me?!" I grabbed her arm and pulled lightly to stand her in front of me

"He's an asshole." She stated, glaring at me

"I already know that, but you make it worse by biting" I tried to calm her, running my hands down her arms to get a hold of her hands

"So you think it's my fault?!" She yelled at me, ripping her hands out of mine

"No! Lexii it isn't anyone's fault, you didn't even argue about anything important" I scolded her

"I know that!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly; I wrapped mine around her shoulders and kissed her head softly. "Can we have sex in his bed to piss him off?" She asked, her voice muffled against my shirt, I had to laugh at her words, even harder when Nate yelled up a death threat

"I think that's a no sweetie" I ruffled her hair

"He pisses me off though Embry, he's either too nice and suffocates me in cotton wool or he's being a complete and utter asshole that I hate." She ranted and I stroked her hair softly

"Shh it's okay" I cooed at her, "Get some stuff together and you can stay at mine again"

"It might be awkward though" She whined

"It won't be awkward, you'll be fine" I kissed her head and after a little while she collected some things up and dumped them all in a bag, it was pointless though; she had so much of her stuff at my house

Lexii POV

We'd ended up going into the Diner, I planned on hanging around for a few hours whilst Embry worked his 4 hour shift. I had nothing better to do seeing as though Steph had got my shift covered, thank the lord! I am going to be so damn embarrassed the next time I see her! Brady came bouncing in about 2 hours into the shift and I felt myself bouncing with him; knowing he was thinking about Maddie and knowing he'd want to brag about her as soon as I asked. I was glad, talking about their relationship made me happy!

"How did it go?" I asked him and he almost burst with excitement at the idea of telling someone, telling me to open up the mind link so he wouldn't miss a beat

_~*Flashback*~_

_Brady POV_

_I'd driven up to Port Angeles all by myself and had not gotten lost. You have no idea how proud I was of myself. Especially seeing as though Maddie lives in the most complicated estate ever known to man. I'd been looking for her for most of the day, first I'd gone to Mr A's (ROQ) house; she wasn't there. Then I'd gone to Wal*Mart – she sometimes went there shopping for Mr A before she got to his home; she wasn't there. I then went to her brother's house; she wasn't there. He had however apologised for not telling me about fathering his little sister's baby and told me she was at home – in Port Angeles. I hoped she was at her house, I honestly did. Because I really didn't know my way around the town enough to go looking for her._

_She was at home. I could smell her heavenly scent as I pulled into her street. It was getting stronger as I parked up outside of her house. Her little brother Caleb answered the door to me and got all excited when he realised who I was_

"_Who is it, buddy?" Mr Peters called out as he walked into the hallway, their house was huge, it was actually an amazing place to be. I loved it here, "Oh, hello Brady" He greeted me_

"_Hello Mr Peters, is Maddie home?" I asked him with a nervous smile, of course I already knew she was here but it was still polite to ask_

"_She's upstairs, go on up" He smiled sadly at me_

"_Thank you" I nodded once at him, turning back to them as I was on the first step, "I know, about the baby" I thought it would be good to tell him, he was going to be the Grandad of my first born, I had to keep him in the loop_

"_I'm really sorry for not saying something Brady, she asked us to keep it quiet" He told me sincerely_

"_It's okay" I nodded at him, ruffling Caleb's hair as he zoomed up the stairs past me and into his own bedroom. We shared a nod before I continued up the stairs. I knocked on her bedroom door and waited, she was singing along to her iPod, I knocked again in case she didn't hear me_

"_Leave me alone, Dad!" She yelled at the door, I knocked again before popping my head around the door to see her stood in only a matching pair of bra and pants standing sideways on and looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was holding her bulging belly and smiling at it. How on earth did I think that was just fat? "Da-!" Her face contorted into one of anger as she started to yell, looking away from her reflection and stopping. Her eyes went wide, her mouth grew slack and her hands dropped from her stomach, "Bra-Brady" She stumbled over my name and I smiled as best as I could at her. What am I talking about?! My grin was huge! My girl was carrying my baby. Our baby!_

"_Your Dad let me in" I told her, stepping just inside the door and shutting it behind me, smirking as her eyes raked up and down my body. "How are you?" I asked, chuckling when she snapped out of her daze and smiled at my grin_

"_Horny." She stated and as soon as the word left her mouth her eyes popped open again and she slapped a hand over her mouth. I had to laugh at her_

"_I didn't realise I had that sort of effect on people" Her whole face was beetroot red by now, even the rest of her skin tinged pink_

"_I didn't mean-I'm sorry. This baby is making me feel and say strange things" She admitted_

"_Our baby" I corrected her and she dropped her hands back to her stomach as she nodded. "Why did you lie?" I asked_

"_I didn't want to ruin your life" She shook her head, tears brewing_

"_You could never ruin my life!" I exclaimed at her, shaking my head madly and stepping towards her, throwing my arms around her shoulders and hugging tightly_

"_No but a baby could" She cried into my t-shirt as she hugged me back_

"_Not if it belongs to you too" I told her softly and she cried harder, hugging me tighter_

"_Will you stay? Tonight, will you stay with me?" She blubbered and I chuckled_

"_Of course I will" I promised her, kissing her head softly_

_~*End Flashback*~_

Lexii POV

"Aww Brady I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed, jumping him in a hug and squeezing him tight

"Me too! My Mom is over the moon happy, she's so excited to be a Nanny" He told us and I was bouncing with him, holding onto his hands as the two of us genuinely bounced. We jumped and we squealed and I threw my arms around him again

"I better be Aunt Lexii, I want full responsibility for babysitting duties and cuddling!" I exclaimed at him, for some reason looking after other peoples babies made me feel a lot better about not being able to keep one of my own

"You're going to college in September dumbass! She isn't even due until January" He laughed at me and I scolded him

"When I come back on visits then. Please B! You know how much I love Babies!" I exclaimed as we pulled out of our jumping hug

"Fine. But only when I'm tired of his or her crying" He told me with a smirk and I glared at him

"That'll be never Brady! That isn't fair!" I exclaimed, whining. He'd never get sick of her! All of the wolves were going to be amazing Fathers (and Mommas) you could tell that from the way they'd look after Claire or my Niece and Nephew or any other baby they happened to encounter, "Embry tell Brady he'll never get sick of his baby and that I can look after it when I come visit from college!" I whined at Embry, looking over to him laughing at the two of us

"Brady don't be mean!" Embry scolded him and I poked my tongue out childishly at Brady, he laughed at me and hooked his arm around my neck

"Never will I stop!" He exclaimed, laughing and gave me a nuggie. I screeched and laughed loudly, hitting his legs to make him let go but he wouldn't!

"Cut it out you two! You're scaring customers away!" Embry scolded us and we instantly stopped, Sue would kill us if she found out we were scaring her customers away

"I only came in for a chocolate cake for Maddie anyways" Brady told both Embry and I and Embry got to work cutting up a huge slice for Brady and Maddie to share, "Thanks bud!" Brady handed over the correct amount of change and bounced back out of the diner

"He is so cute with her! I am so glad they're back together!" I grinned at Embry and he shook his head, laughing at me


	88. Chapter Eighty Seven

Lexii POV

"I need you Lex, come on" Jared hung around Emily Young's kitchen door as he barked his orders at me. I'd been sat with Embry, Lizzie and Quil for the past few hours, chatting about anything and everything

"What for?" I questioned, frowning at him. I didn't want to leave yet!

"No questions. Get your ass out here." He warned me and I huffed, kissing Embry quickly and calling a goodbye to the others in the kitchen

"What's up?" I asked him, following him slowly

"I told you, no questions." He huffed at my speed and grabbed my hand practically running

"Why are we at Paul's apartment block? Did something happen?" I asked as he dragged me up the stairs

"Him and Rachel had an argument, they broke up. She's moved out." Jared informed me as we started up the stairs and he barged straight into the apartment

"Holy shit how long ago did she leave?!" I exclaimed, their home was the complete opposite to what it normally would be – a complete pigsty!

"3 days ago." Paul's gruff voice spoke from the floor, he was sat with his elbows on his knees and a bottle of beer to his lips as he stared at a blank TV screen

"3 days? Why hasn't anyone said anything?" I asked, immediately starting to tidy up the pool of beer bottles around him

"She went out of town and I've stayed here the whole time." Paul stated blankly

"Everyone assumed they'd both stayed here" Jared mentioned, sitting opposite his best friend and staring at him whilst I cleaned. I'm sure this isn't what I was brought here for but it needed doing. He couldn't live like this

"She's gone to an old college friend's to stay. An ex fuck buddy. She made a point of telling me that bit" He stared at Jared but was staring right through him … as if he wasn't there

"I'm sure she hasn't done that Paul" I assured him and he laughed

"I wouldn't put it past her. She hates you because of how I feel for you. Said I always pick you over her. That she can't take it anymore. In all honesty, she's probably right. We argued that day she was all over me in the Diner and you were right there. I felt bad because she was doing it on purpose to figure out my reaction and I gave the wrong one. And now she's gone." His eyes glossed over and he took another swig

"She'll be back buddy, you know she will. She just needs time to recover" Jared soothed him

"I hope you aren't blaming this all on me!" I yelled at him

"That's not what I'm saying." He shook his head slowly, "What I'm saying is that she hates that I love you. She thinks I love you more than I do her." He stated

"And what do you think?" Jared questioned

"Who cares what I think? I always think wrong anyway." He stated bitterly

"Don't be stupid Paul. People don't think that" I scolded him

"Exactly my point." He laughed humourlessly, "But my opinion? I love Rachel to bits. You know I do. But there's a part of me that still loves you too and wants to fuck your brains out." He stated, actually looking up at me now

"Paul you can't just say that to someone" I scolded him, feeling my cheeks blush

"You aren't just anyone though are you?" He got back to staring through Jared instead of looking at him. I gestured for Jared to say something to him

"Maybe you need a night out? Find a girl to go home with?" Jared suggested, that was what he used to do. Before Rachel anyway…

"There's only two girls I want to go home with Jared and you know that." Paul finally addressed Jared and my heart broke a little for him. I knew one of those girls was me and I knew that he probably couldn't get either of us right now

"What about a lookalike?" Jared continued, glancing up at me

"No." Paul stated quickly

"Paul do you think maybe you should go and find her?" I asked

"She doesn't want me, Lexii." He shook his head, throwing his now empty bottle into the bin bag I held out for him. "I need another drink" He stated, heaving himself up from the floor

"I think you've had enough of those for now" I shook my head at him and he glared down at me

"Well I don't." He shoved past me and into the kitchen

"How are we supposed to help if he refuses our help Jared?" I questioned him

"I don't know Lex, I really don't" He heaved himself off from the floor too as his phone started to ring, going outside to take it

"Let us help you Paul!" I yelled at him as I stalked into the kitchen and dumped the bin bag on the table

"Then help me." He stated, shutting the fridge door and slamming the new bottle onto the kitchen table and scooping me up

"Fuck! Paul put me down!" I yelled at him, shoving him when he wrapped my legs around his waist and stalked me back into the living room and toward his bedroom

"You want to help, then help." He stated, slamming me up against the wall and connecting his lips with mine

"What about Embry?" I huffed as he began to undo the buttons of my checked sleeveless shirt

"You always bring him up. Every time we do this. Stop. Okay. Think about me. Me and you. Me in you. Nothing else." He stated roughly, and I shivered at the feel of his stubble on my skin, his cheek rubbing against mine

"Paul…" I trailed off and allowed him to nudge my head back so he could kiss my neck

"I love you" He murmured against my skin, his hands massaging my thighs as he left hot trails off kisses down my neck. I took a deep breath and straightened my head to see my Embry stood in complete shock just the inside of the front door

"Embry?!" I gasped his name, trying to push Paul away

"I swear to god Ateara, you say his name one more time-" Paul started out but I cut him off

"No. Embry." I was catching my breath as I shoved at Paul and slid to my feet

"Fuck." Paul obviously got back to using his wolf senses because he froze and let me go

"You bastard." Embry breathed before disappearing out of the house

"Oh shit" Paul rested his head against the wall and slammed his fist against it too

"Shitting hell. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I spoke to myself, chanting as I ran after Embry. Stopping and throwing myself on the floor in the dust of his truck. "Fuck. No!" I was breathing deeply, crying as I let my forehead hit the floor

"What happened?" Jared appeared beside me and was pulling me back to a seated position

"He grabbed me and he was kissing me and Embry walked in." I told him, my breathing hitching

"He's really fucking it all up isn't he." Jared breathed, "Go after him Lex. He will have gone home, go and sort it out" He told me, rubbing my back soothingly

"I can't handle Paul anymore Jared. I can't handle him fucking up everyone's lives. Especially mine and Embry's." I shook my head as the two of us stood up

"I know Lex, please don't worry. Embry loves you so much, you'll work through this. I promise you." He hugged me and kissed the top of my head

"You think?" I hiccupped

"Yes. Now get that cute tush into his bed and let him know you love him more than he does you." He warned me, pushing me away

"I'd be careful calling my tush cute if I were you" I chuckled with him and he winked at me

"I'm a one woman man, Lex. You know my Kimmy is my world" He told me and I smiled at him, running after Embry's truck and stopping outside his house. His Mom's truck was parked outside beside his and I paused at the door

"Hey Al! I'm just off out Hunnie, he's in the living room" The door opened before I could open it and Steph was winking at me as she did so. I nodded in thanks and slipped past her, standing now in the doorway of the living room. Embry was sat on the sofa staring directly at the TV, it was on loud but I knew he was paying no attention to the Soccer game playing out. I was stood there for about a half hour before one of us finally spoke

"If you're staying, then sit down." He snapped at me and I quickly did as asked, sitting over two feet away from him but on the same sofa. I didn't know what to say to him so again, we sat in silence until the game was over. He made a point of turning the TV off

"I'm going to bed." He stated and I nodded once, glancing to the clock on the fireplace; 8:57. I waited for him to walk past me and up the stairs before I brought my knees up against my chest and once again cried my little heart out. "Are you coming or what?" He popped his head back round the door and I looked up at him quickly

"Um yea, give me a second" I nodded, and waited till I heard his feet going back up the stairs before I rubbed at my eyes and scurried on up the stairs after him. Once inside his room I saw him led soldier style on his side of the bed in the darkness. I quickly undressed and threw on one of his shirts before I climbed under the duvet myself. I debated for a long while but decided on cuddling into his side and hugging his arm tightly

"I love you" I whispered to him and closed my eyes tightly, pushing my face into the skin on his arm, knowing he probably wouldn't return the words. He didn't. We led in silence, in the dark for over an hour and just as I felt my eyes start to droop, he spoke

"Is he better than me?" He whispered

"What?" I asked and he pulled his arm out of my grip, pushed me to my back and crawled over me till his knees were either side of my hips and his hands either side of my head

"Is he better in bed than I am?" He questioned, his eyes boring into mine. I shook my head quickly, my eyes trained on his. "Then why?" He questioned

"I don't know" I shook my head again and his head dipped to kiss my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, my eyes, my jaw

"Then let me prove to you that all you need is me. I want you and I want to be everything you want and need" He spoke softly and I started shaking my head, pushing him away from me

"You _are _all that I need Embry. I want everything that you want to give me, you don't need to prove yourself!" I told him, grabbing hold of his face tightly in my hands

"Then _why_ do you keep going back to him?!" He yelled at me, slamming his fist against the mattress, "Why do you always end up back in bed with him Lexii?! Because I can't figure it out! How am I enough for you if you keep going to him for a quick fuck?!" He yelled, his teeth clenched, his breathing heavy and his body shaking to the point of a phase. I know I should probably move away from him because of the dangers, but I don't.

"It's never planned Em, I've never purposely seeked him out to have sex. It just happens. We never _mean_ for it to happen, I promise you." I told him and he glared down at me, breathing loudly now too

"How can you never _mean _for it to happen!? If you didn't mean for it to happen then you wouldn't do it. You'd stop!" He yelled

"Embry please don't yell at me. I know you're angry but you scare me when you're angry, can you calm down please?" I begged of him, I knew he could hear my heart beating a mile a minute right now. He took one last heavy breath before he collapsed against me and sobbed into my chest, I was shocked. I wasn't quite expecting this…

"I don't know what to do Lexii!" He sobbed and I wrapped my arms around his head tightly, he'd pulled me up to sneak his arms around to my back, squeezing me to him

"Shh baby, it's okay" I cooed at him, running my fingers through his hair

"It's not though is it?! I hate both of you for doing this to me but I love you so much at the same time! I even still love Paul like a brother, how twisted is that?!" He sobbed, pushing his face closer to my chest and squeezing me even tighter

"It's okay to feel like that, Em. I feel exactly the same for him" I chuckled nervously, glad when his sarcastic laugh joined in. Yes it was sarcastic, but it was also still a laugh!

"Do you love him?" He asked abruptly, dropping me back to the bed and leaning up on his arms again. His eyes were red and poufy and he was still sniffling

"He's one of my best friends Embry, of course I love him!" I told him, stroking his face softly. He took a deep breath, leaning into my hand and holding it in place against his skin as he sat on my lower belly

"You know I don't mean like that." He snapped angrily at me, his face the complete opposite to his tone, "I heard him telling you he loved you while he was sucking on your fucking neck Lexii. That is not best friend love." His face was still soft and happy at my touch and his voice sharp and edgy

"He's confused Em, Rachel's left him and he's had far too much to drink. He needs comfort but he's going about it all wrong" I told him softly

"He needs comfort? Ha. I'm the one who needs comfort. It's my girl that isn't satisfied with me so goes to my pack brother to get her kicks" He stated angrily

"Stop it Embry! I've told you a thousand times before, that isn't what it's like!" I yelled back at him and shoved him away from me

"And I obviously don't believe you!" He refused to get up as he yelled back

"Well that's tough shit then isn't it! Yes I've had sex with him, yes I love him, but I'm not _in _love with him! He isn't who I think about when I first get up of a morning, he isn't the last thing on my mind at night, he isn't the one I dream about, the one I want to spend my life with! Because that is you. You're the one I'm in love with Embry, so stop being an asshole and get the fuck off of me so I can go home and be pissed at you!" I yelled at him but instead of doing as I asked, he crashed his lips against mine and for the first time in a long time, me and my boy had the angry kind of sex.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, Embry groaned and squeezed me tighter so I couldn't pick it up and I smiled into his chest, "What if it's important?" I mumbled

"I don't care" He stated, "See. It wasn't important." He stated, as the ringing stopped. I couldn't help my laugh when as soon as it cut off it started ringing again. "For fucks sake!" He complained, leaning over me to get the phone from the bedside table. He brought it back and I answered it, holding it between the two of us so he could hear too

"What's up Kimmy?" I asked, giggling at Embry's expression

"Could you do me a favour Lex?" Kim asked me sweetly

"No. She can't" Embry replied for me

"Hey Embry, I need to borrow her. Just for a few hours, please?" She pleaded with him but he had his head shaking

"Unless it involves staying in bed all day with me, then I don't want to hear it" He told her seriously but Kim thought he was joking and laughed at him

"What did you need me for Kim?" I asked her as Embry started playing with my hair

"Well Paul's apartment is a mess, it was a tip anyway but he trashed it last night. Him and Jared got into an argument and they were throwing anything and everything at each other and now the two of them aren't talking and I can't tidy it on my own" She explained and I looked up at Embry with a worried expression. I bet that was because of what I'd said to Jared

"Tough shit Kim. Maybe if Paul wasn't such an asshole then his girlfriend wouldn't have left and his best friend would still _be _his best friend" Embry snapped, glaring at the phone

"I know you guys aren't getting on at the moment but please Em, can I just borrow her for an hour? I wouldn't ask but everyone else is still under the impression that Paul and Rachel are hidden away in the apartment together. Please?" She was begging and I started to get up but Embry grabbed my arm and kept me in bed with him

"Understatement of the century Kim." Embry stated, "And as for tidying up his mess, leave him to it. He created it, he needs to fix it." He ended the call then and climbed over me, throwing the phone to land on my pile of clothes by the dresser

"Em it's only an hour, he probably isn't even there" I told him

"You are mine, Miss Lexii Ateara. You only ever tidy up your own mess." He stated and kissed me passionately

Lexii POV

"Are you ready to go?" Embry asked as he came sauntering into his Mom's office and kissed my cheek sweetly. I had just finished my shift and was talking to her until he had arrived

"Hello to you too Son." Steph stated obviously

"Hey Mom" Embry grinned at her and she rolled her eyes back at him

"You two go and have fun okay? No more arguing." She warned us and I felt both myself and Embry freezing, I knew I was wide eyed and mouth gaping open, he was probably the same. "I'm a Mother, we find out everything. Now no arguing. Okay?" She held her finger out at us and we both nodded our heads quickly, "Good. Now get out of my office!" She jokingly yelled and I let Embry grab my hand and pull me out of the room and into the staff area

"Did you tell her?" I asked him

"No, did you?" I shook my head at his question

"Do you think she heard?" I asked as I got my bag out of my locker and had him hold it for me whilst I pulled off my 'Steph's Studio' shirt and slipped my light denim shirt over the little thin black vest I wore. Keeping my dark denim skinny jeans on but changing from my dolly shoes to my converse

"She couldn't have done, she went out" He frowned

"She might have come back early, you know we don't always notice when she's in the house" I questioned, taking my bag back and putting my work shirt into my locker and closing it up

"Do you think she knew what we were arguing about or do you think it was just hearing us yelling?" Embry looked worried as he led me down the stairs and into his truck, I waited till he was sat in the driver seat before I answered

"I think it might just have been hearing us. She would have asked if she knew what it was about, you know she worries about us" I told him and he frowned as he started the engine up

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." He huffed and I switched the radio onto my favourite station as he began to drive

"Lexii! I'm glad I've seen you! I was going to call you when I got out from work!" Kim came running over to us as we entered the Diner

"What? What's wrong?" I asked her, she walked with us to the counter

"I am so sorry about calling you yesterday, I had no idea-" She started out but I cut her off

"Why are you sorry? I was going to apologise for not being able to help" I told her and she waved her arms about as she shook her head frantically

"Jared told me this morning why he and Paul were arguing, I am so sorry. If I had any idea I wouldn't have even thought about calling you up" She rushed out and Embry made a noise behind me, I elbowed him in the stomach

"Was it about what I said to Jared?" I asked her and she nodded quickly

"And about what happened, I really am sorry Lexii. And you Em, I wanted to apologise to you too, I was pissed that you were being snappy with me but now I get it. I'm so sorry!" She burst as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, he chuckled a little as he hugged her back

"It's okay I guess" He patted her back as they broke apart

"And you guys are okay now aren't you?" She checked with me, looking between the two of us. I glanced up and shared a smile with Embry before nodding fondly at her, "I am so glad!" She then threw her arms around me in a hug. "Paul can be a right asshole sometimes, he really messes people around" She squeezed me and swayed softly

"You can say that again" Embry grumbled

"We can't figure out where she's gone either." She told me sadly as we pulled out of our hug

"We?" I questioned

"Paul and I, after I called you I tried to coax him out of that ridiculous state but he wouldn't do anything. So I slapped him and he did nothing. So I kicked him in the balls and yelled at him for being so selfish all the God damn time and he helped me then. We tidied the apartment up and we looked through all of her things to figure out where this college friend lives but nothing. Absolutely nothing." She explained and I high fived her for kicking him in the balls

"I hope you aren't implying that Lexii helps you. The only mess she's ever going to clear up from here on out is her own." Embry stated and I rolled my eyes, "I was deadly serious when I said that Lexii. He isn't you're problem and you aren't his. You're my girl, not his and he needs to get that into his head. You don't have to go running every time he snaps his god damned fingers." He ranted at me holding me into his side and Kim cooed at us

"He's right Lex, I know you two and Jared are like Besties, but you can't keep fixing everything for him. He's the one who messed this all up, he's the one that has to go out and find her" Kim smiled at the two of us

"You three have just missed the best show of your lives!" Troy was grinning like mad as he burst into the Diner, followed by most of the boys; Seth had come in to start his shift and his Mom came bursting out of the kitchen to sort them all out with what they'd like to eat and drink. The lot of them were buzzing!

"Why? What happened?" Embry asked as the two of us joined them and Kim helped Sue with taking their orders

"Jake and Paul have just had the best fight ever!" Dan bounced

"What!?" Sue exclaimed, silencing all of their chattering, "You better start explaining now." She warned them

"Jake found out Rachel left town and that it was because her and Paul had an argument, they've just had a proper fist fight, no wolves. Completely human, it was fucking amazing!" Brady explained, quickly apologising when Sue scolded his swearing

"Does Billy know?" Sue asked

"We have no idea, I think they've just gone there now" Quil nodded his head

"What about Jared? Where is he?" Kim asked, biting hard on her lip, her pen bouncing on her pad

"He went with them to Billy's" Seth explained, coming back out to the diner with his uniform on, kissing his Mom's cheek

"How long has she been AWOL for?" Sue asked

"About 4 days now, I've tried calling her but she's turned her phone off. My texts keep bouncing straight back too" Kim answered, her knee bouncing now too

"Hey." I got up and grabbed hold of her shoulders, turning her away from the boys, "He's going to be okay, he's a big boy now" I tried to joke with her

"You didn't see how angry he was last night Lexii, or this morning. I've never seen him like that before. What if he's done something stupid?" She was shaking out of fear and I could see the tears pooling in her eyes so without even a glance back to the boys I whisked her away and into the girls toilets. I grabbed her some tissues and made her take deep breaths

"They're best friends Kim, all best friends fight. I can tell you know, me and Quil have had our fair share of punch ups over the years but we're still like that" I held up two crossed fingers at her and her tears started to slow, "And me and Sam – believe me, he can slap." I stated and she laughed through her tears

"He told me that he didn't know what he'd do if Paul continued being a bastard though Lex, he was serious too" She sniffled

"Kim, you listen to me and you listen good. Jared adores you. He worships the ground you walk on, he would never _ever_ do anything that would jeopardize what you two have. Do you hear me?" I scolded her and she started crying again, "Yesterday I was teasing him and he said something insanely sweet to me, he said; '_I'm a one woman man, Lex. You know my Kimmy is my world_'" I told her and a huge grin appeared on her face

"He said that to me when he proposed" She admitted, her tears coming to a stop now

"Exactly! I don't think I know many guys our age that love a girl enough to get down on one knee and commit themselves to that one girl for the rest of his life." I told her, stroking her hair out of her face, she was clearly getting annoyed with it being in her eyes

"Half the boys out there would do it Lexii, you know they would." She started blushing and hiding behind that too long fringe of hers

"You two would be together even if he hadn't imprinted, Kim. You must forget how much time he spends with me and Paul, he never stops about you, he thought you were breath taking even before he first phased" I admitted Jared's biggest secret to her and her blush coloured her whole face. "He was going to tell you that himself, so remember to act surprised when he finally grows a pair of balls to do so" She started laughing at that and gave me a quick hug

"Thank you Lexii" She whispered and squeezed me tightly

"You're welcome" I smiled back and she quickly washed her face before we joined everyone back out in the diner, they all had drinks so I assumed Sue had finished off the order and the boys all stole glances over in our direction before a slam was heard and we all jumped. Jared had come storming into the Diner and had kicked a chair to go crashing into a table, breaking both in the wake of him

"Jared!" Sue yelled angrily at him as Kim exclaimed the same name, running over to him and dragging him into a seat with us

"What the hell happened?!" She yelled at him, pulling his shirt over his head and stuffing it to his nose

"Believe me, he came out a whole lot worse" Jared shook his head with a bitter laugh

"Stay here and do not move that shirt." She warned him, running out to the kitchen and coming back with a first aid kit

"Kim I'm okay, I promise." He reassured her but she shushed him

"Then why is your nose still bleeding?" She scolded him and had him tilt his head back

"That's only because I re broke it so it wouldn't fix wrong" He told her but she shushed him again and held his head back, stroking his hair

"Just shush, Jare. You know I worry." She scolded him as Embry pulled me close into his side

"That was really nice of you to say that to her" He murmured directly into my ear, kissing my lobe softly

"It was 100% true" I replied and he kissed me again, letting me steal half of the lemonade he'd ordered

"Did it stop yet?" Jared asked and she pulled his shirt away to check, we all knew he knew it had – a long while ago but he was doing it to give her peace of mind

"Yea" She replied, opening the first aid box and pulling various things out to clean his face with, "I could kill that fucking Paul Walker." She grumbled to herself and I grinned along with the boys, she really was protective of her Jare

"I'd let you do it but he's gone too." He told her, his eyes lightly closed as she tidied up his face

"What do you mean he's gone?" Troy questioned

"He didn't like the questions Jake and Billy asked him. Blew up at them, fought with me then did a runner himself. Said he's gone to find Rachel." He explained

"Maybe he should have done that to begin with." Kim snapped, kissing Jared to let him know she was done. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, cupping her cheek and stroking below her eyes with his thumb

"You've been crying" He stated, frowning

"It's nothing, I promise" She told him, sharing a glance and a smile with me. Flicking her fringe out of her eyes

"You need a haircut" He chuckled at her, "You've been angrily flicking that fringe out of your hair for days" He told her and she smiled

"I might book an appointment for next week" She shrugged

"Make it a pampering session, on me. My girl always loves being pampered along with a bit of retail therapy" He told her and she climbed into his lap, hugging him and closing her eyes as he squeezed her tight

"You two are so cute!" Leah exclaimed, ruffing both of their hairs as she pushed me along the booth with her butt till there was room for her, Mason followed just behind and sat himself in a chair on the end

"I think you'll find that me and Maddie are actually cuter" Brady stated, holding his hand up

"I think that award actually goes to me and Kay. Tara just puts the cherry on the icing" Troy stated and I smiled, linking my fingers with Embry's and smiling brighter when he squeezed them


	89. Chapter Eighty Eight

Lexii POV

"I love that we graduated today." I told Embry, jumping him in a hug and he nuzzled his face into my neck and spoke directly into the skin below my ear

"It means we have the whole summer to fuck" He stated tickling me, making me laugh so I wouldn't yell at him for his wording, that's right. Today, Lexii Ateara graduated from high school with the best grades she could wish for. Along with her brother, boyfriend, two best friends and Alpha. Today, was a good day!

"There will be none of that Call." Nate yelled at Embry and slapped him upside the head, but Embry and I just laughed

"You'll be doing it" I smirked at my brother, Emily going bright red beside him. We were all up on first beach having a celebratory cook out and I had received so many hugs today alone that my arms felt like they were going to fall off

"We most definitely will" Embry murmured against my skin, parting his lips and trailing patterns on my neck with his tongue

"Em!" I screeched a laugh and he pulled away from my neck to grin at me

"Yea?" He pulled a cheeky grin and pecked my lips quickly

"Do that again when we're at yours" I winked at him and he winked back

"Don't be so fucking disgusting." Nate scolded us, stalking off and the two of us laughed insanely

"Congratulations guys!" Paul called over to us and Embry set me down so I could hug Paul quickly, he had been at the graduation ceremony with the rest of the pack and our parents but had scooted off before we got to them

"Thanks Paul" I grinned at him and Embry hugged him too. It was weird, because as soon as Paul and Rachel got back from wherever Rachel had ran off to they were acting like nothing had ever happened and they were the most perfect couple in the world. But it was something that hadn't bothered me nor Embry, and the whole pack were happy that the two of them were back together and okay again

"I'm guessing you got into your first choice College? Me and Jare can't wait to visit" He winked, running backwards to find his Rachel

"You didn't tell me that you had been confirmed places" Embry sounded hurt when he'd spoken

"I got into 3" I turned back to face him and looped my arms around his neck

"Which ones?" He tried to look happy for me but I knew deep down he really wasn't okay with it

"Seattle, New York and LA" I whispered and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist

"And which is your first choice?" He asked and I slid out of his grip, "Lexii!" He yelled my name as I ran over to Leah who was sat with Mason, Jake, Lizzie, Quil and Claire. Claire was bundled into a comfortable ball in Quil's lap, happily bouncing around, Leah was led in between Mason's legs with her back against his chest and Lizzie was cuddled into Jake's side

"Hey guys" I smiled at them all and sat myself down beside Quil, Leah raised her eyebrows at me before glancing behind me with her eyebrows still raised

"Avoiding the College conversation again I see" Quil stated, letting Claire bury his hand in sand for the entertainment value

"At least she actually told him the three that accepted her this time" Jake stated, playing with Lizzie's hair

"Why haven't you told him?" Lizzie questioned and I shrugged my shoulders

"Does everyone other than him know?" Mason checked and I shook my head

"Only Mom, Dad and the University" I informed them, "And obviously me"

"You haven't even told Nate?" Leah asked

"No. He'd blab" I shook my head

"When do you plan on telling us? Or him for that matter?" Jake questioned

"Not yet" I shook my head again

"Then when?" Embry asked this time, finally joining us and sitting behind me with his legs around me

"Soon" I nodded and they all shook their heads at me, "What? It's not like it's need to know now kind of thing is it?" I huffed at them

"Lexiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Jared dove into a sideways lying down position with us, Kim coming to sit just in front of him and resting her elbows on his hip and his upper side, "Do you have any idea how much fun we are going to have when Paul and I visit you at College? I've already checked out the best places to go partying and actually there's some amazing frat houses that we could totally blend into and-" Jared started rambling about shit and I squeezed my eyes shut as Embry dug his fingers into my sides, clutching me tighter and tighter

"You told Paul and Jared?" Embry spoke through his teeth and Jared's face fell

"Shit did you not tell him yet?" He asked, his eyes bugged out

"Clearly not." Embry snapped

"Jared was there when I got the letter through Em, I made the call to accept as soon as I got it and he swore to secrecy" I explained, turning around to face him and he looked so damn pissed.

"Is there any more secrets you're keeping from me Lexii? Because there's sure as hell been a fucking lot of them lately." Embry snapped at me, before getting up and storming off to sit with his Mom and Billy. I let out a frustrated mini scream and fell face first into the sand, using my arm to stop the sand getting to my face.

"You can be a right douf sometimes Jare" Kim scolded her boyfriend and I led on my front for a long while, hoping the sand would gobble me up. He never purposely swore at me. Only when he was angry. Real angry. None of them reassured me it would be okay. They all knew he was pissed at me. I would probably have to grovel for days.

"_**I'm sorry Lex**_" Jare spoke into my head as I finally sat up, I didn't bother joining in their new conversation. I sat and felt sorry for myself instead

"_**It's fine**_" I shrugged at him and he frowned at me

"_**Should I talk to him about it? I have a patrol with him later, maybe I could smooth things over?**_" He asked and I shook my head

"_**In all honesty I don't think we were finished arguing about Paul the other week, he just needs to yell at me for a bit**_" I brushed it off, I'd told Jared what Embry and I had said and Jared understood completely. He and Paul had been bickering a lot lately over me and in all honesty, it was starting to get damn right annoying

"_**Are you sure?**_" Jared asked and I nodded, ending the conversation

"Are you completely ignoring the world or is it just me?" Embry questioned, I knew he'd come to sit down beside me again during my conversation with Jared. I had heard his Mom scolding him and telling him to fix it or she'd kick his ass. I swear the only reason we were as solid as we were was because of his Mom

"Whatever Embry." I snapped at him, turning to face Leah and Mason. They'd been talking with Kim, Jake and Lizzie, Quil and Claire had gone somewhere – probably to make sand castles

"Yea and having sex is fine. As long as it isn't in your parents bed." Leah had stated with a huge grin on her face, I'd accidentally let that secret slip … Liz and Jake were going to kill me.

"What?" Lizzie raised her eyebrows

"Don't you be acting Miss-Holy-Innocent over there, we know you two did it." Kim waved a finger at the two of them and I couldn't help but laugh as the two of them blushed madly

"I'm going to kill you Ateara." Jake warned me and I full out laughed this time, Mason, Leah, Kim and Jared joining me

"Weren't your parents due home anytime soon Liz?" Leah asked, a huge grin on her face

"Damnit Black, you've got some guts!" Jared hollered, laughing his ass off

"A lot of them." I stated

"I mean, we've done it in some pretty controversial places, but not Momma's bed!" Mason laughed with Leah, I loved that they were so blasé about it. Neither of them cared that people knew odd private details like that

"What do you mean controversial places?" Kim narrowed her eyes at the two of them

"You don't want to know" Leah shook her head, laughing with Mason and I grinned at the two of them. They had such a damn cute relationship

"Plus, her brother is over there and I've only just got into the good books" Mason stated seriously and we all laughed at that. Mason must have been the only one who didn't know that Seth absolutely adored him! He loved him for being with his sister, for making her happy and for being like the big brother he always wanted but never had

"Can we talk?" Embry whispered, closely to my ear. Huffing when I shook my head, "Please Lexii?" His lips were on the skin behind my ear as he spoke and I turned around, realising he was so close so I threaded my fingers through his hair and rested my forehead against his

"Later. When we don't have an audience" I told him and he nodded, sliding his eyes shut and puckering his lips. I smiled softly and kissed his lips sweetly, it was a cute kiss. Soft, sweet, minimal amount of tongue – It was an Emby kiss.

"Would you two get a room?" Nate scolded me and Embry, kicking my leg lightly and doing the same to Embry before he sat down

"Gladly" Embry murmured before pulling me closer to him and kissing me again, I knew why he was doing this – we were going to argue later and the two of us were as stubborn as the other so this probably wouldn't happen again for a little while

"PDA Ateara. Too much of it." Sammy scolded me as Embry and I pulled away. Embry smiled softly and gave me three more, sweet, tongueless kisses before I turned around and leaned into his chest. His arms held my waist tightly and his cheek rested on my shoulder, "A little better." Sammy stated, smiling at me … I think they all understood for the same reasons I did and I hated that they could read Embry and I like a book.

"_**What are you going to do Steph?**_" I asked her through my mind, when she first found out about my thought conversations she was sceptical, but she loved them now. It meant we could talk girly stuff even when Embry was around

"_**I have no idea Lexii, he's going to flip. I know he is.**_" She took a deep breath and sipped on her tea as Embry himself came bounding into the kitchen

"What's for tea Mom?" Embry asked, coming to sit beside me and wrap his arms around my shoulders

"I don't know yet Em, I'm a bit busy at the moment." She snapped at her son

"Why? What's wrong?" He looked between the two of us and narrowed his eyes. He hated us having thought conversations

"What are you keeping from me?" He questioned

"Nothing." Both Steph and I stated at the same time, too obvious.

"More fucking secrets Lexii!?" He yelled at me

"You do not swear at young women, Embry. I did not bring you up that way." Steph scolded her son and he quickly apologised to us both, but was still glaring something special at me

"I'm not keeping secrets Embry" I shook my head at him, starting to get up but he grabbed me

"Don't walk away from this Lexii. All you do lately is lie and keep secrets and it fucking pisses me off!" He yelled at me and his Mom shared a glance with me before she scurried off out of the house and zoomed off in her car

"Because you're the holy fucking innocent aren't you?!" I yelled back at him

"We are not turning this around on me Lexii. You were fucking Paul behind my back, how do I not know you aren't doing it again?!" He yelled at me and I slapped him so hard it hurt my damn hand and he breathed hard, holding his hand over his cheek as he stared at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that" He shook his head

"Obviously you did or you wouldn't have said it! And for the record, I'm not _fucking_ Paul behind your back." I screamed back at him

"Then what are you keeping from me Lexii?! First it was that, then its you're life, and now you've got my Mom in on one too. What the hell am I supposed to do to get you to open up to me?! I'm supposed to be your fucking imprinter Lexii! How can I help you and keep you safe if you refuse to fucking talk to me about stuff?!" He screamed back

"That's the whole fucking problem Embry! The damn imprint! The only reason we're together is because of that imprint. If neither of us were wolves then there is no way in hell we'd even be here right now and you fucking know it!" I yelled at him

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you! Then you and Paul could have your fucking perfect little life together." He roared

"You're pathetic! Paul's my friend, yes I love him, yes I had sex with him, but he's still only my friend. I want nothing more than friendship from him and everyone other than you and Rachel fucking believe me!" I shoved him and he glared something special at me

"And he's still the first person you told about your college choices! That's fucking _big_ Lexii. That's the rest of your life right there in a different fucking state and you told him before you told me!" He yelled at me

"I haven't told him at all! He only knows that I'm going to college. It's Jared that was the first to know I'd been accepted! Does that make me want to fuck him now too?!" I screamed at him

"I haven't a fucking clue anymore Lexii. Maybe it does!" He yelled

"You fucking wanker!" I yelled at him and went to slap him again but he grabbed my wrist to stop me

"Lexii wait. I didn't mean that either" He told me, keeping tight hold of my wrist so I wouldn't go anywhere

"You seem to be saying a lot you don't mean tonight don't you. All of which includes me sleeping with my close friends." I growled at him

"You could have at least picked someone none of us knew. That would have made it a little easier Lexii!" He screamed at me

"What like you did? Finding some dumb blond to fuck when I wasn't giving you what you wanted? Is that what you wanted me to do? Hook up with a guy in a club that'll lead to an affair that breaks us up? Because I could still do that if you really fucking wanted me to Embry!" I shouted right in his face and all I felt was total shock as his palm came into contact with my cheek

"Oh" He gasped as he dropped my wrist and stepped back as soon as his skin touched mine

"Em-" I cut myself off from speaking his name as I held a hand over my cheek, it was on fire! I felt the tears burning as they left my eyes

"Lexii, I am so sorry. Please, I'm sorry" He reached out to me as he dry sobbed, stopping and thinking better of it so I took my chance. I ran straight out the door, through the forest, through my own front door, up the stairs and locked myself in my bedroom. He hit me. He actually hit me.

"Lexii! Lexii what happened!" Dad was banging on my bedroom door as he yelled through, I couldn't speak. I could hardly breath as the tears wracked me, sobs coming straight from my chest

"I-" I started out but instead curled into a ball on top of my duvet, rocking as I sobbed my little heart out

Embry POV

"Can I talk to her?" I burst as soon as Lucas had opened the front door, I'd waited a few hours before I even bothered coming to see her giving the two of us time to calm down and just cry. I know I'd cried. My Mom had yelled at me for falling into a heap and crying in the middle of the kitchen floor, she'd found me and literally kicked me up the ass to get up and fix this. I swear my Mom was the reason Lexii and I sorted everything out.

"She won't come out of her bedroom. What the hell did you say to her Call?!" He yelled at me, poking a finger into my chest violently

"Can I just see her, please? I need to fix this" I told him, sniffling. I felt the tears brewing again

"She said you can go up there." Sam Wayman stated from the top of the stairs, both me and Lexii's Dad snapped our heads up towards him, he had a hard mask across his face, his eyes a violent shade of black, his jaw set and his arms crossed over his chest. She had told him.

"You better sort this out Call. I've had enough of you hurting my daughter and I swear on my own life, I will not let you get away with doing it again." Lucas warned me, stabbing me in the chest again. I nodded obediently and ran as fast as I could up the stairs, Sam was stood blocking the door into her bedroom and he was glaring something special at me

"She is my best friend Call. You raise a hand to her again and your head will be on a steak. Do you fucking hear me?" He warned venomously and I nodded my head wildly, "And it won't just be her you'll be grovelling to either. Get that into your overgrown fluff ball head." He murmured as he stepped aside and let me open the bedroom door. I closed it behind me and slowly walked towards her curvy figure hidden under the duvet, dropping to my knees when I got to the edge of it

"They aren't kidding you know." She murmured, her arms covering her face, "They probably would try and kill you" She explained and I kept quiet as I watched her

"I would let them. I wouldn't even put up a fight" I promised her in a whispered tone, itching to climb in next to her and squeeze her so tightly that we became one

"I think I'd help" She whispered, peaking her eyes open

"I am so, so, sorry Lexii" I whispered back, seeing the redness rimmed around her own eyes

"Just get in and give me a fucking hug would you?" She snapped at me and I jumped at the chance, pulling her close and tucking the top of her head under my chin

"I love you so much Lexii Ateara, so much. I am so, so sorry. So sorry" I murmured into her hair, relaxing when she wrapped her legs over my hips and kissed my chest

"I think I need a little while longer before I can forgive you." She stated, still quite snappy

"Of course, baby." I whispered, stroking her hair back and kissing the top of her head, "I would never expect anything less"

Embry POV

"Heads up!" Emmett yelled as a baseball came flying at me, my arms ached too much to grab it before it hit me and my legs hurt too much to dodge it so I just stared at it as it headed straight for me and hit me right in the face. Why? Might you ask? Well Lexii and I had agreed that she could have any sort of revenge she had concocted. Safe to say, I was completely covered from my shoulders down to my elbows and my knees in bites, bruises, pinches. You name it, she'd done it. It was only fair, I hated myself for hurting her and I wanted her to hurt me more than I had her which was why I lied and told her that none of it had hurt me. Of course it had done, absolutely every bite that was on my body stung at the sheer force she'd put behind them, the worse being my manhood. There were bruises all over it as well as my ball stinging like hell. It was both the sorest and the best sex I think I'd ever had. Even after I had made her knee me in the balls, twice. What we hadn't realised though, was that if it was her that was hurting me, then neither my wolf healing skills or her extra healing skills could quicken the process of the bruises disappearing. She was horrified when we found that out, but I was quite glad.

"Are you okay?" Lexii herself snapped me out of my trance by wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing my jaw tenderly

"I'm perfect" I lied to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and ducking to kiss her jaw

"You're achy aren't you?" She guessed and I huffed before nodding and squeezing her shoulders, "I love you" She kissed me again, I'd told her off for apologising too much so she didn't anymore. She knew that I was glad she'd hurt me more than I had her, so was Sam. She'd told him what we'd got up to and he laughed his ass off. He loved it, he asked if he could kick me in the balls to add to my bruises and was elated when I let him.

"Are we doing this or what? Because I can't be assed sitting around all day waiting for you lot." Emmett boomed across the clearing and we all laughed at him, he and Lexii suggested that the pack and the Cullen coven should play ball. Baseball to be exact.

"Vamps vs. Wolves." Bella assumed

"No way! Completely un even teams!" Seth exclaimed, "We'll thrash you" He grinned cheekily and us wolves all laughed with him

"I wouldn't underestimate their ball skills, Sethy" Bella tinkled a laugh, it was still so weird that even her laugh was both attractive and annoyingly deafening at the same time

"Like you'd know, hey Bells!" Emmett laughed loudly and we all knew that if she could, she'd be bright red and stumbling all over the place

"That's enough now!" Carlisle scolded us, hiding a laugh of his own

"How about a little boys vs. girls?" Esme suggested

"No way! We'd lose!" Leah exclaimed

"I'd rather have more mutts on my team than incapable humans" Rosalie piped up and the boys started growling

"Hey! Some of us are good!" Tegan exclaimed

"Says the girl who got a black eye from a ping pong ball being thrown by a 3 year old!" Mason laughed at her

"Okay so maybe I can't catch…" She trailed off

"Or throw" Collin added, "Or hit" He continued with a cheeky grin, "Or run" He laughed when she hit him and pretended to be hurt for her benefit, we'd all done it

"Yea I can't do any of that either" Emily Young told us

"And Claire's too young" Quil added

"And Em can't either" Nate stated on behalf of his Emily, he squeezed her shoulders when she grumbled

"Why don't we have 2 team captains and they pick?" Sam U suggested

"Bagsy Captain!" Both Emmett and Maddie exclaimed, their hands shooting up in the air at the same time

"No way in hell." Brady stated, shaking his head at his pregnant girlfriend

"Why not B?! I haven't played baseball in ages!" She whined at him

"Because you're almost 4 months pregnant Maddie." He stated obviously and she rolled her eyes

"Paul broke Lexii's arm when she was human last year playing baseball" I pitched in, Brady hadn't imprinted on Maddie but he still cared for her, he still loved her just as much. He smiled and nodded at me in appreciation

"_Nate_ broke Lexii's arm actually!" Paul corrected me obviously, I just rolled my eyes at him. We got on, we were sort of friends again, but I still didn't like him all that much

"Fine. I'll sit out _again_" Maddie huffed and Lexii chuckled into my chest

"I'll be a captain" Leah stated as Maddie went to join Emily Y and W, Tegan, Claire, Kay and baby Tara sat over on the edge of the clearing

"Ladies first" Emmett gestured for Leah to pick her first team member, she smirked at him and stated, "Rosalie." They'd formed a strangely good bond over the past few months, it was nice.

"Two can play that game. Mason." Emmett grinned and Mason bounded over to stand with Emmett

"Jake" Leah nodded

"Lexii" Emmett called and I reluctantly let my girl out of my arms, she gave me a smile and a quick kiss before she skipped over to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, grinning as the two of them were most likely concocting silently

"Rachel" Leah chose

"Kim" Lexii stated for Emmett

"Collin" - Leah

"Carlisle" – Emmett

"Sam" Leah nodded, surprising us all when she stated; "Uley."

"He's got a wicked curveball" Lexii muttered to Emmett

"Jared." Emmett stated and Lexii shot a glare at him

"Seth" Leah nodded at her brother

"Lizzie" Lexii stated, and I frowned at her "**He won't let me pick you**" She spoke inside of my head

"Nate" – Leah

"Brady" – Lexii

"Alice" – Leah

"Jasper" – Lexii

"Troy" – Leah

"Paul" – Lexii

"Lyns" – Leah

"Esme" – Lexii

"Sam" – Leah

"We have to." Emmett stated, "Eddie" He rushed before Lexii could say another name

"Dan" – Leah

"Will" – Emmett

"Ethan" – Leah

"We'll have Quil, you can have Embry." Emmett turned to Leah and the two of them nodded at each other

"Thanks a bunch guys." I snapped at them

"Always picked last. Nice." Quil grumbled and the two of us joined our teams

"Um, excuse me?!" Renesmee huffed and Bella rose her eyebrows

"I didn't realise you two were playing" Emmett checked

"I don't think that's such a good idea-" Edward started out and Bella shot a glare at him

"They're immortal Eddie. I'm sure they can handle a few dogs, Nessa; you're with us!" Emmett grinned at the little girl and she bounded into her Uncle's arms

"31 people in one game. This could get ugly." Kay spoke to Emily and I smiled over at them, they were probably 100% right

"Were uneven." Paul stated

"I can be umpire?" Bella suggested

"Good idea Bells" Jake slapped her shoulder good naturedly and they laughed about something, Edward seemed amused having heard what they were thinking about but Lizzie looked a little pissed

"Who's batting first?" Kim asked, grabbing a hold of Lizzie's hand and pulling her towards Emmett and Leah

"Does anyone have a coin to toss?" Esme suggested and Carlisle pulled a dollar out of his pocket

"Heads" Rose stated, smirking at Emmett and Carlisle flipped the coin

"Heads it is" Carlisle smiled and Rose and Leah high fived

"Are you ready to be beaten by a girl?" Lexii bounded over to me, grabbing my cheeks

"Don't you think I've had enough of that lately?" I raised my eyebrows at her, holding her hips

"A little more won't hurt" She teased me with her words and her kisses

"No fraternising with the opposition." Emmett and Sam W yelled over at us and we laughed, pulling away

"I love you" She told me

"I love you too, but we are going to kick you're teams ass" I winked at her and she raised her eyebrows at me as she walked backwards

"6 vampires and 6 wolves, I think not buddy" She winked at me as we all got to our positions


	90. Chapter Eighty Nine

Embry POV

She was right. They completely annihilated us. They won by loads. At least double our score. I hated it. All of them were so cocky about it. Especially Emmett, Mason, Paul and Jared. The fucking shit bags sucked ass. Made worse by the fact that we were then asked to go back to the Cullen mansion for something to eat. Something to eat?! I could barely stand from the damn smell! I had no idea how I was so okay with the many more vampires in the one place over Christmas, because right now I thought I was about to keel over!

"Would you quit being so bitter and try to smile?" My girl huffed at me, squeezing my hand tightly. I rolled my eyes at her and hid my face in the back of her neck taking a huge whiff, "What is wrong with you Em, you're acting so weird!" She elbowed me in the stomach and I winced, hissing in a breath

"I don't know, I feel like I'm about to feint" I replied in a whisper, happy when she had me sit down on a stool. I rested my forehead against her shoulder and felt all the weight drain to my butt

"Em? Em?" She shoved my shoulders so I was sat upright and held my head up with a hand to my forehead, "You look really pale, and your skin is really clammy. What's wrong babe?" She cooed at me but I couldn't answer her, I felt my breathing get heavy and my eyes began to sting.

"My chest hurts" I told her, rubbing over my heart

"Embry?" Jake's voice sounded distant as I heard his yelling at me

"I'm fine, I think I just need to sleep. I haven't been sleeping well lately" I shook my head slowly, rubbing my eyes. I was starting to get a dull ache in the back of my head

"Embry can you hear me?" I heard a light voice talking to me, Carlisle's voice, it was distant though

"Just about" I was nodding but I couldn't feel myself nodding

"Embry I think we need to get you to the hospital" Carlisle spoke and I felt a searing hot hand on both of my cheeks – that had me snapping out of this weird trance and sitting up straight

"I don't need a hospital" I shook my head quickly, "I'm fine, honest. I just need to get some sleep" I nodded my head quickly this time

"Babe that's more than tiredness, what just happened?" Lexii stood in front of me and I glanced behind her to see almost all of the pack watching me worriedly. I couldn't smell them. I could only smell the stench of vampire, it was like I had two leech fingers shoved up my nose so it was the only thing that was possible for me to smell

"I'm fine honest! It was probably one of my Mom's weird ass concoctions I ate, you know what she's like with her lotions and potions" I waved it off, trying to stand but she wouldn't let me

"No Em, I know nothing about your Mom's lotions and potions" Lexii stated, frowning at me

"Can I just go home? I'd rather sleep this off and talk to my Mom" I huffed and Lexii frowned deeply at me, "Stop frowning, you don't look as pretty when you frown" I told her, kissing her forehead and successfully standing now

"I'd like to run some tests Embry, that wasn't normal what just happened" Carlisle stopped me from moving this time

"And neither is a vampire being a doctor. Now leave me be and let me go home. I don't need tests, I need sleep" I stated, huffing and feeling more annoyed than anything

"Should I drive you home?" Lexii asked me and I felt my head dulling again as I began to walk through the house

"I'll be fine on my own" I stated, trying to breath deep again

"You didn't drive here yourself, I'll take you home." Jake stated and I nodded once, I didn't have the energy to argue with him and I knew he wouldn't let me say no. "Embry!" I snapped to attention at my best friend's voice, "What's going on Man?" He asked me

"I don't know, I feel really heavy and really odd" I explained

"Come on, let's get you inside" I heard his door shutting and my own opening

"No Jake, I need to go home" I shook my head madly

"Embry you are at home" He told me, helping me out of the car

"I feel really clammy" I muttered as he helped me up the stairs, "And my breathing hurts" I told him as I dropped onto my bed

"Do you still have that fan in the hallway closet?" He asked me, I nodded back. I think I nodded

"Damn I haven't felt like this since I first phased" I mumbled to myself, yanking my shirt off and throwing it across the room, it was too damn hot with that thing on!

"Holy fucking shit Em! What the hell happened?!" I heard Jake exclaiming at me as he came back in the room

"What?" I huffed, thanking him when he set the fan on my bedside and aimed it at me

"The bruises man, what happened?" He asked and I tried rolling over and onto my stomach so he wouldn't see but remembered they were just as bad all over my back

"It was Lexii, she bites sometimes when we have sex" I mumbled, nuzzling my face into the pillow. It smelled like my girl

"Embry I've seen her bites after you've had sex. This is _nothing_ like that." He scolded me so I explained as best as I could, that I'd slapped her and I wanted her to hurt me and that I'd lied and told her it didn't hurt so she'd hurt me more and then how I felt at the Cullen's place, how I was really tired and achy

"This is bad Embry. You need to see someone about this" He told me seriously

"It's fine, I'm fine. I don't want any fuss" I replied, shaking my head

"Embry what you've just told me isn't normal, you need to see someone. Can't Lexii heal you?" He asked and I shook my head

"We tried that, we normally have sex again and the bites go but her healing won't work" I explained, "Plus my penis is black and blue so it hurts just having an erection" I whined as he touched my back to see the extent of the bruises

"I'm going to get your Mom." He stated

"She didn't mean for it to hurt me this much Jake, we both just wanted her to get her own back" I rushed but I could already hear his feint footsteps down the stairs

Jake POV

"She didn't mean it, don't blame her" Embry had mumbled for the third time in the past ten minutes, I had gone and got his Mom and explained to her what he had told me and she was pissed with the two of them. Pissed at Embry for maiming a girl and pissed at Lexii for hurting her boy, she had asked me to stay with him whilst she called a few different people she knew and I heard her just coming back up the stairs as Embry tossed and turned yet again. He'd fallen asleep when I'd gone to get his Mom, not having woken since but we all knew he was still alive because of said tossing and turning and mumbling

"Can you bring him out to the car Jacob? I've managed to get hold of an old friend in Port Angeles, she's a herbologist from Neah Bay and knows about all of the legends and things. She said she can try and help" Steph explained, popping her head around the door, I had made myself comfortable sitting the other side of the bed that Embry was led in and had been reading through some of the mechanical magazines he had sitting around. She had asked me to stay with him just in case something had happened

"Of course, do you want me to drive?" I asked and she smiled at me in appreciation

"Please" She nodded, picking up the shirt Embry had thrown across the room and had me hold him up whilst she re dressed him

"Steph?" I called her name as I shut the back seat passenger door on Embry, she had started to climb in the other side to keep an eye on him

"Yes hunnie?" She smiled gratefully at me

"I can smell Lexii on her way here, should we wait for her?" I asked her and her smile dropped into a scowl

"No. She can wait till we get back" She huffed and continued into the car, slamming the door behind her. I took a deep breath before climbing into the car myself and heading off to Port Angeles in the opposite direction Lexii was heading in. Whilst on the way there, I had sent her a text telling her that I would call her as soon as possible but she wasn't okay with that. She kept texting me, calling me. I had to turn my phone off or it would cause a bloody accident!

"I can't feel my breathing" Embry complained from the back once we were over half way there, we knew that he was okay breathing though because he was taking normal amounts of breaths

"It's okay hunnie" Steph cooed at him

"It hurts Momma" Embry whined and I glanced to the rear view mirror to see complete pain on his face

"I know baby, shh" She cooed, hugging him close to her, "I could kill that girl" She muttered to herself and I watched Embry for his reaction, his face completely crumpled

"It wasn't her fault Mom" Embry breathed out, he looked like he was getting too heavy for himself to handle again

"The two of you went too far. Way too far." Steph scolded him

"We don't even know if that has anything to do with the way he's acting" I tried to reassure the two of them

"Exactly" Embry huffed, his eyes drooping again. Steph chose that moment to raise her eyebrows at me in the mirror and give me a 'shut it.' look. I kept quiet for the rest of the journey.

Lexii POV

I'd been pacing the length of Embry's driveway for roughly 3 hours. 3 hours before that I'd been sat on the front step with Sam, him trying to talk to me about anything and everything to keep my mind off of what was happening with Embry. Embry. I could smell him coming down the road. Him, Jake and Steph and another strange smell. I had stopped pacing and just waited for the car to pull up beside me

"Hey Gorgeous" Embry jumped out of the car and grabbed me up in a hug

"What's been going on Em? What was that earlier? And why do you smell weird?" I asked him, pulling away a little so I could look at his face

"I need to talk with the two of you." Steph warned the two of us and stormed into the house, Jake came up to us with an amused smirk on his face

"What are you smirking at?" I questioned Jake and he chuckled to himself, sharing a look with Embry before the two of them were laughing

"You'll find out soon enough, but first Steph needs to yell at the two of you. She's pissed off and she needs to vent at you" Jake nodded and I frowned, "You left this in the car" He handed Embry a brown paper bag and the two of them shared a bro hug

"Thanks for today Jake" Embry told him

"No worries bud, I'll see you guys tomorrow" He waved at us as he walked back over to his car

"Why is your Mom pissed?" I asked Em

"She knows about the bites" He told me, kissing the side of my head as he wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me into the house

"What? Em she's going to kill me!" I panicked

"She knows why, she's going to rip me a new one as well" He reassured me, kissing my head again and sitting the two of us on the two seater sofa. His Mom came in minutes later with a cup of tea, sat it on the table beside her favourite sofa and sat herself on the coffee table in the middle of the room

"I could fucking kill you two." She stated calmly

"Can I just say-" I started but she shook her head at me

"No. You cannot. I've been wanting to yell at the two of your for some time now. You were the idiot in the first place" She poked a finger at Embry, "Then you wound him up, then you wound her up, and actually I was the only one who thought you shouldn't be together. Then you rock up with this older bloke from work, breaking my sons heart. Then you un-broke it, then you pushed her away and she cheated on you more than once and now I find out you're beating each other up! You! I thought I'd brought you up to respect women not hit them!" She was yelling, "And you! You _bit_ my boy more times than I could even count to the point where your wolf was still hurting him and your teeth were no longer even biting his flesh!" Steph yelled at me and I gasped, snapping my head towards Embry

"Is that why you went all funny after the game?" I questioned him and he shot a glare at his Mom, reluctantly nodding at me, "I am so sorry Embry" I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him so, so tightly

"It's okay Lexii, I promise" He whispered back, kissing the top of my head

"It's not though is it?! You were completely not you back there Em, we all were so, so worried about you and it was _my _fault. You wanted me to hurt you and I did but I went _way_ too far!" I exclaimed at him, he was shaking his head at me and holding on to my face

"She is 100% right Embry. What if you were on your own? What if there was no one to keep an eye on you and you got in that car and you drove yourself home? If you didn't kill yourself then you surely would've hurt someone else!" Steph backed me up

"But I wasn't on my own. Mom you aren't helping here, she feels shit enough!" Embry scolded his Mom

"She's right Embry. Don't yell at her! I fucked up. It's just another to add to the list really isn't it?!" I yelled at him myself, throwing my arms around his neck again and kneeling up to hug his head to my chest

"It's okay baby, shh" He cooed at me, hugging my waist tightly

"Shut up Embry. No it isn't." I scolded him, squeezing him tighter and sniffling like mad

"Don't cry Baby girl" He told me, tugging on my shirt so I'd sit down beside him now. I flopped to sit on my feet and he looked at me sadly, cupping my cheek and stroking the skin just under my eyes with his thumb

"I love you, _so _much." I told him, grabbing his face and pulling him in for a desperately sweet kiss

"I love you too" He whispered back, his hand at the small of my back and rubbing circles into the skin beneath my t shirt

"Come on, the two of you off to bed. We've all had a long day" Steph told us from the doorway of the living room, I looked up to see her mouth covered by her cup of tea but a smile in her eyes as she leaned against the doorway watching the two of us

"I'm absolutely knackered" Embry stated, standing up and grabbing my hand, pulling me up beside him and grabbed his brown paper bag before making me walk with him, "Goodnight Momma, I love you" He told her, giving her a one armed hug and a kiss goodnight

"I love you too, hunnie" She squeezed him back and stopped me from carrying on with him, shooing him up the stairs

"I am so sorry Steph, I know you probably hate me for putting him through this and I hate myself too. Nothing like this will ever happen again, I love the bones of your son and I don't ever want to intentionally hurt him ever again" I shook my head violently as I spoke to her

"I know that, because you know that if you did then I'd have to kill you myself" She jokingly warned me and I chuckled along with her, "Look Al, I see you as a daughter, you know I have done for a very long time and when you and my Embry get married and provide me with a dozen grandchildren I'll love you even more than I do now. Because I do, you're my perfect little helper and you kick my boy into shape, he loves you so, so much. More than I've ever known an 18 year old lad love another person and I really am quite glad it's you that he's chosen." She told me and I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her tightly, she wrapped hers around my shoulders and squeezed me tight. "Goodnight Al" She whispered, kissing the top of my head

"Goodnight Steph" I whispered back and we let go as I headed towards the stairs, "Oh and Steph?" I looked back to ask, one foot on the first step

"Yes Hunnie?" She checked looking expectant

"I love you like a second Mom and it will be an honour to be you're daughter-in-law someday" I told her and she grinned back at me, calling a goodnight as I climbed the rest of the stairs and found Embry led in bed. The covers were up to his waist and his shirt was oddly still on his chest

"I think one of the reasons I love you so much is because you get on so perfectly with my Mom." He told me as I went round my side of the bed, the side closest to the window and furthest from the door

"Your Mom is so easy to get along with" I shrugged, pulling my shoes and socks off

"Not for everyone" He laughed as I dropped my shorts and pulled my shirt over my head

"That's only because they're scared of your Mom so they don't bother to get -to know her" I shrugged and as I unclipped my bra and dropped it to the pile of my clothes he pulled his shirt off his chest finally and handed me it to sleep in. "Your bruises!?" I exclaimed, shoving the shirt over my head and climbing to sit beside him, cross legged and fingering his abs lightly. Just this morning his chest was full of my god awful bite marks

"He's a lot prettier without them, huh?" His Mom appeared in the doorway again, winking at the two of us

"Mom back off yea?" Embry huffed at her but she just laughed at him

"I've got my earplugs whilst I read, and I know it's prescribed but remember not too loud and try to wait until I'm asleep?" She winked at me again and I frowned down at Em

"What is she talking about Em?" I asked him but he shook his head quickly and complained at his Mom to leave us alone

"Have fun kids!" She called as she shut the door and laughed to herself all the way to her own bedroom

"What is she going on about?" I asked, scooting closer to him and brushing his hair away from his forehead

"Basically, the reason me, my Mom and Jake all disappeared was to see this herbologist lady that Mom knows. She's from the Makah reservation so she –

knows of the Quileute tribe and we explained to her what had happened. She told us what her diagnosis was, what Mom had told you earlier, and she began treatment. Basically she had me sit in an ice cold bath for an hour or so and then she had me lay flat out when she massaged my back, front and my legs with this special herbal remedy that would heal me up in no time. I told her that I wasn't comfortable with her doing the same to little Em and she told me that I'd either need to self-medicate that area or nominate someone to do it for me" He explained, smirking at me towards the end

"And naturally you nominated your girlfriend?" I suggested and he grinned this time

"You have to give me a hand job twice daily until everything is okay down there again" He was smirking to hell and back as I rolled my eyes at him, "She told myself and Jake that it wasn't the nicest of tastes but it worked well as a lubricant" He winked at me

"So you've been prescribed sex to get better?" I questioned him and he leaned up from the headboard and led a hand flat on my thigh, his mouth inches from mine

"No sex for 2 days, just pure hand and oral for the time being" He breathed and I chuckled at him

"What if I say no?" I questioned

"You wouldn't" He narrowed his eyes at me, kissing me hotly

"So it hurts you to have an erection but I have to give you one to make you better?" I asked and he nodded his head against mine, "And that's what your Mom meant? And Jake?" He nodded again

"I think it's the least I could do for my gorgeous boy" I cooed at him and kissed his lips chastely. He coughed obviously and raised his eyebrows at me, "Sorry! Man" I corrected myself and laughed at him when he reached to retrieve the brown paper bag

"Your ingredients my lady" He sat the bag beside me and scooted into a flat on his back position

"Oh you're so prepared" I scowled down at his manhood and the tops of his thighs; still black and blue because of me. "Do you want me to start before you get a hard on and work my way outwards?" I asked him and he nodded;

"Yes please"

"Spread em wide then baby" I giggled at him and he smiled brightly, doing as he was told and smirking when I moved to sit cross legged between his thighs

"Never did I think I'd see you in this position before" He winked at me and I scowled at him, pulling a brand new bottle of a honey like substance from the brown paper bag and chucking the bag back to the floor. When I realised it was a squeezy bottle I probably should have held back a little but instead I squeezed it all over his penis as well as the surrounding areas

"Are you ready?" I asked him and he nodded his head, I winced with him as I massaged with my fingertips on both hands and using my whole hands when his wincing ceased as well as covering the surrounding areas

"You don't do this enough" He gasped to himself, I looked up to see his eyes lightly closed, his mouth turned up into a beautiful smile and a look of complete relaxation across his features. When I saw that I smiled and focused on his member, pumping and pumping, giggling at his moans and groans. I could feel him getting ready to explode and not wanting him mixed with a honey like substance creating a sticky mess I continued to pump as I placed my lips around his head, licking the skin there. Giggling again when he screamed my name and remembering the taste as warm liquid shot into my awaiting mouth, happily swallowing

"You really don't do that enough" He shook his head, his breathing ragged

"Is Mr Call feeling better now?" I asked cheekily as I climbed over him and hovered above his body, my lips inches from his

"Much" He grinned, opening his eyes

"I love having you like that. Quaking in your boots, you could set off an earthquake with your orgasms Mister" I teased him, kissing him hotly

"I love being like that, there's nothing better than a screaming orgasm from my gorgeous girl" He told me, wrapping himself around me and dragging me close to him. I screeched a giggle and he started tickling me madly as he tugged me underneath him so he could hover over me now

"Should you not shower to wash off the excess lotion?" I held his neck loosely in my grip, pecking his lips as often as I could

"I think that in a couple of days' time, when I've got the okay; you could do that and your body fluids mixed in with the honey stuff could have me right as rain in hours" He smirked down at me

"That didn't answer my question" I raised a brow at him

"The only way I'm getting in a shower tonight is if you join me." He stated cheekily and that Ladies and Gentlefolk was how I ended up being the second party of a 3 hour orgasm session in my prospective mother-in-laws shower.


	91. Chapter Ninety

Lexii POV

"You're out of bed?!" Lizzie exclaimed at me, laughing her ass of at my glare. I was walking towards them all at First Beach for the first bonfire of the summer holidays, it had been about a week since I'd seen them all at the Baseball game because Embry and I had stayed in the house the whole time. Steph had been amazing, she was always cool with me staying over and treated me like her daughter anyway but this time she worked my rota so that I was only working when Embry was so we could spend maximum amount of hours together possible

"We've been swapping between bed and shower I'll have you know." I shot back at her, laughing myself at her disgusted sneer back at me, "Baby you're just jealous" I winked at her as I was finally in distance to give her a hug

"As if. Have you not met Jacob?" She winked back and I laughed with her, glancing around at everyone. They were all talking in small groups, everyone was here now other than Embry he was talking to his Mom and then he'd be joining us as soon as she was done

"Lexii!" Jake waved madly at me to join him and I raised my eyebrows at him, starting to walk over to him with Liz. My eyes bugging out when I realised who he was sat with, I instantly pulled my phone out and text Em;

_**Your Dad's here!**_

"Can you not stop thinking about him?" Lizzie laughed at me, seeing who I was texting

"It's just too difficult" I laughed with her, setting my phone in my pocket

"Lex you've never met him before, this is my Uncle Bobby" Jake introduced me and I forced a quick smile at him, "Uncle Bobby this is Lexii. The one Dad was telling you about" He explained and I frowned

"It's lovely to meet you Lexii, don't worry Billy's been updating me on the Reservation since I was last here. I've heard a lot about your added abilities" He smiled reassuringly at me and I wondered if he knew my relation to Embry

"We're surprised that she's even managed to make it out of Embry's house to be honest, they've been locked up in there for the past week" Lizzie teased and Bobby looked concerned

"Is that Embry Call?" He checked

"Yea, I'm his girlfriend – Imprint actually" I nodded, smirking as his face dropped for the tiniest of seconds before he masked it with a smile

"How is he? I haven't seen him or his Mother for years" He asked shaking his head and I raised my eyebrows at him

"Don't act like you actually care" I shook my head, laughing at him and he looked the tiniest bit panicked

"Hey no hostility. Sex is supposed to make you happy and you've had enough of it this week to last you a life time" Jake scolded me jokingly

"Your pining is over Lex" Jared told me, coming over to give me a light nuggie

"What are you on about Thail?" I questioned him

"Lover boy's coming" He winked, "Running in fact" He nodded towards the car lot and I looked over there to see Embry jogging towards us

"Shit." Every wolf heard him yell at himself and turn to run back to the car, returning seconds later with a tray of food

"That better be pie!" Quil yelled over at him and Embry grinned

"Mom's not coming tonight and she felt bad so she made four, but I already ate one" He explained as he slowed to a walk, I joined him at the food table as he handed the pies over to Sue, "Pumpkin, Blackberry, Strawberry – no wait I ate the Strawberry, this one's Raspberry" He told her and she laughed at him, taking them from him and putting them out on the table

"Where is she?" Sue asked her and I glanced to see Bobby paying attention to us, our conversation

"She's gone on a date. That's why I'm a bit late, she wanted me to meet him" Em explained, his arm wrapped around my shoulders

"Ooo was it Richard again?" I asked smiling up at him

"Yea, she was calling him Richie though" He rolled his eyes

"He is good looking for his age, proper cutie" I told Sue and she chuckled at me

"I'm sure he is" She nodded, laughing

"Can we eat now?" Quil bounced up to us, eying Steph's pie eagerly. She made _the best_ pie in the world. Not even kidding.

"Ladies first" Sue grinned big at him

"Sue!" He complained

"And humans of course" She smirked

"You're killing me here!" He exclaimed

"It's how it's always been Quil" She chuckled, ruffling his hair as the normal people all started to make their way up to the food table and he panicked, glancing quickly at all three pies

"_**What flavour?**_" I spoke into his mind and he snapped his eyes up to meet mine, raised his eyebrows, cocked his head then outright grinned at me

"_**Raspberry.**_" He stated, made a show of kissing my forehead then threw himself back to the seated area

"Ladies first Embry" I winked at him and he laughed at me, knowing what I was going to do

"I'll save you a spot" He winked back and kissed me sweetly before joining Quil. I made sure that Sue wasn't watching me before I selected 3 plastic sporks and swiped the whole raspberry pie up, quickly heading for Quil. He had the hugest grin on his face as I dove into Embry's lap so I was sat sideways, rested the pie on my knee, handed Quil a spork, one for Claire and the three of us tucked in

"I always knew you were a dirty player, Ateara." Kim narrowed her eyes at me, hiding a grin

"You snooze you lose!" I laughed insanely when Embry tickled my sides and kissed the side of my head

"I love you" He murmured into my skin, sliding me out of his lap to get his own food

"Can you get me a drink please?" I asked of him and he nodded

"This is yummy." Claire stated, bright eyed, pie all around her mouth

"If we ask Lexii nicely, she might be able to get some more from Steph" Quil grinned and Claire glowed

"I'll see what I can do" I winked at her as she shoved another forkful into her mouth, her and Quil were so alike it was stupid. I snapped a picture of the two of them, stuffing their faces and set it as Quil's contact picture

"Embry catch" I heard Bobby saying to Embry and I snapped my head up to see Embry watching a can of coke fly towards him, he made no effort to catch it at all, dodging so it didn't hit him in the face

"Em!" Emily Y scolded him and slapped him upside the head

"Lexii doesn't drink coke." Embry stated, no apology at all, just leaned into the mini fridge to grab me a can of Lilt and turn to walk back towards me

"Is everything okay Embry?" Pa asked, frowning at my boyfriend. I knew that all the elders knew who his dad was but I don't know if they knew Embry did too

"Everything's fine" Embry nodded with a smile and continued back towards me

"You okay?" I asked him

"Perfect" He smiled at me, nodding and kissed me sweetly

"I love you too" I told him when he fed me a cocktail sausage from his plate and handed me my drink

"_**Is he really okay?**_" Pa questioned me, he was sat back in his camping chair now with some food when he asked

"_**He knows who Bobby really is**_" I replied and chuckled when he dropped the salad filled fork back onto his plate

"You alright there Pa?" Nate asked him, laughing

"Yes I just remembered something I haven't done today" Pa shook his head quickly, eyeing me up

"You're ignoring me again" Embry poked my side boob with a cocktail stick and I snapped my head to look at him, realising Quil and Claire had polished off the rest of the pie and were now munching on a plate of food

"Sorry, what's up?" I smiled at him, he had pulled me back into his lap when he sat down earlier so he was only looking at me

"What time are you in work tomorrow?" He asked, chewing on the garnish from his burger

"11 till 5, why?" I asked, stealing a bite of said burger

"It's payday isn't it" He shrugged, "I wanna treat my gorgeous girl" He grinned and kissed me quickly

"There's not a lot you can do with 11 till 5" I raised my eyebrows at him, "Plus you're working then too" I told him

"I can still take you to dinner" He shrugged and I kissed him sweetly

"I'd love dinner" I told him with a grin

"So would we" Lizzie piped up from the other side of us so I turned to see her grinning at me, her arm around Jake's neck and their cheeks squished together

"Well you aren't invited" I told her and Jake faked a glare at me

"What if we accidentally turn up to the same restaurant and bug you the whole night?" He asked and Lizzie grinned

"Then we will just embarrass you even more than you do us" Embry challenged

"Deal." Lizzie and I spoke together, grinning

"We might as well ride with you because we're staying at my place tomorrow night" Lizzie stated and I raised my eyebrows at her

"Tad cheeky" I raised my eyebrows at her, "How do you even know were going to Port Angeles?"

"You know me" She winked back and I laughed at her, helping Embry finish off the last of his burger as Billy started up with the legends

"Are you really going to make me watch this Lexii?" Embry complained as I had him stick a DVD into the telly in his bedroom, we'd got home from the bonfire a little while ago and he had been moping

"Yes." I stated as he climbed back into bed and I snuggled into his side

"Fine." He grumbled, hugging me close and playing with my hair as the movie played out

"Embry" I mumbled his name, poking his chest lightly

"Yea babe?" He asked, distracted by the movie

"Are you okay" I checked

"Yea" He nodded, his eyes still trained on the TV

"Em?" I whispered his name again after a long while of quiet

"Are you even watching this movie?" He raised his eyebrows at me

"Are you sure you are okay?" I ignored his question and asked my own, he shuffled us till we were face to face and grabbed my face in his hands

"I'm fine Lexii!" He reassured me, nodding his head and a grin tugging on his lips, "I met my Dad" He whispered and I shared his huge grin, I know how long he's been waiting for this day.

"You did baby" I chuckled with him as he threw his lips against mine, happily complying when he undressed me and played to his heart's content

"Lexii" Embry mumbled in his sleep as I stroked his hair out of his face, smiling when he continued talking to me in his sleep. I had turned the TV off a long while ago and was just watching him sleeping peacefully. I knew that on the outside he'd be pissed off with his Dad to the extent of ignoring him the whole time and secretly happy that he'd finally got to see him. He did it for his Momma, she's told him that she doesn't mind if he wants to get in contact with his father but he refuses to. He feels like he'd be betraying her if he did so. Which is why he acted angry with him this evening. I think I knew deep down that he was quite excited that his Dad was in La Push

"I love it when you wake me up like this" Embry murmured, tugging me closer to his bare chest

"Go back to sleep babe" I whispered to him

"Why what time is it?" He asked and I felt him leaning up, "Eugh 9. We should get up soon" He told me and I felt my eyes bugging out as he tucked my head into his chest. I hadn't slept all night!

"I need to shower!" I exclaimed, pulling out of his grip and sitting up quickly

"What? Lexii!" He called my name but I was bouncing around the room, throwing a shirt and underwear of his on and finding clothes to wear once I was out of the shower

"I need to get ready for work" I bustled, taking my clothes with me as I ran to the bathroom and jumped in a hot shower. I had to wake myself up. I could not start to feel tired right now. No way. No how.

"Lexii?" Embry called my name from the door

"Yea?" I called back, scrubbing shampoo into my hair trying to wake myself up

"Can I come in?" He asked and I answered in the positive, hearing him come in, lock the door and join me in the shower. "What was all that?" He frowned at me, ducking my head under the water so he could wash the shampoo off

"I didn't realise what the time was and I didn't sleep at all last night and I'm starting to get tired but I can't fall asleep because I have a 7 hour shift to work and Steph's going to kill me and-" I abruptly stopped talking because he'd slapped a hand over my mouth

"What do you mean you didn't sleep all night?" He crouched to look me straight in the eye

"I didn't sleep, after we had sex and you fell asleep I just watched you and played with your hair and then you woke up and I wanted to watch you sleeping still because you look so peaceful and handsome" I explained, resting my head against his

"Aww baby" He huffed at me, pulling me into a hug and squeezing me tightly, "You're silly." He stated and I nodded into his chest feeling myself drooping, "Should I tell my Mom that you can't work today?" He asked me and I quickly pushed away from him, blinked my eyes quickly and shook my head at him

"No. No. I'll be fine, I promise" I nodded my head and Em frowned at me but we continued our shower as normal, he let me get on with my morning routine and I let him get on with his, meeting him in the kitchen when we were both ready

"Embry." Steph scolded her son as soon as he walked into the kitchen, I sat with my bowl of coco pops giggling at him

"What Mom?" He huffed

"Go and change that shirt, now." She warned him

"Why? I haven't got anything on it have I?" He checked, looking down and brushing it away at the same time

"You've had it on for 2 days, even Al was wearing it at one point yesterday" Steph scolded him and I frowned at the shirt before nodding in agreement

"I did have that shirt on yesterday. I think I slept in it actually" I stated

"It smells okay" He whined

"Spin, up, change, now." She told him and he huffed before doing as told, grumbling the whole way

"He can be a right minger sometimes" I told her, the two of us laughing when he yelled down the stairs at me

"I am not a minger." He announced as he stomped back into the kitchen, a new shirt halfway over his head

"You can be" Steph stated, ruffling his hair, "I'm off now. I'll see the two of you later. I've got a meeting in town until lunchtime hopefully, could you keep an eye on Brady and Collin for me please Hunnie?" She asked me and I nodded with a grin, she'd reluctantly employed the two of them after having no one else apply for 3 different jobs

"Bye Mom" Em called at the same time I'd called "Bye Steph"

"I'll grab something at the diner for breakfast, do you want to head off before you're late?" He asked, stuffing his feet into shoes

"Yea okay" I nodded, leaving my now empty bowl in the dishwasher and picking my bag up as we made our way out to his truck, we took it in turns to drive each other to work and then ourselves to work rather than taking two cars out all the time. It was a good system to go by.

"Al hunnie you look absolutely knackered" Steph came into the staffroom where I was taking my break, attempting to eat something to give me a little energy

"I am, I didn't get any sleep last night" I told her, shaking my head

"Oh, I didn't need to know that" She pulled a face at me

"Nothing like that Steph, Embry slept like a log as he always does. I just couldn't drift off at all" I shook my head again and she frowned at me before looking up at the clock on the wall

"Well you've only got 2 hours left of your shift now anyway and I can't see you doing a lot in that time, why don't you go and find Embry and have a nap in one of the rooms above the diner and I'll see the two of you for dinner?" She smiled at me

"He was supposed to be taking me out for dinner, I won't be able to go out either" I shook my head at her

"All the more reason to go and have a power nap" She ushered me up and out of my seat

"I need the money Steph, can't I just have an energy drink or something?" I asked and she shook her head

"I'm not having my son hating me because I'm working you too hard." She stated, starting to put my things back in my bag

"But I might fall asleep on the way to the diner" I told her

"Lexii Ateara, would you listen to your boss and leave. You're knackered. You happen to be my Son's Girlfriend and if anything happens to you he will hate me for life." She warned me

"That's exactly why I can't leave Steph. They think you give me special treatment because of Embry. That's why they think you gave me a bonus." I told her exasperated

"Since when do I give a shit about what they think? I'm the boss. What I say goes. And since when do _you_ give a shit about what other people say?" She yelled at me

"Bobby was at the bonfire yesterday" I told her and she froze, "I was quite rude to him and Embry was just as rude, but as soon as we got home he was really excited that his Dad was back on the scene. He doesn't want to tell you because he knows you'll be upset." I explained and she sunk into the empty chair across from me and stared at the table taking deep breaths

"He promised that he'd stay away" She whispered

"I'm really sorry Steph, I shouldn't have told you that. Never mind at work." I gasped sitting down opposite her. Embry was going to kill me.

"So everyone knows now then. Everyone's theories were proven right. I'm a whore who slept with a married man." She sniffled and I grabbed her hands across the table

"Of course not Steph! It's only the elders that know he's Embry's father and it's only Pa who knows that Embry knows" I rushed to reassure her

"It's only a matter of time though isn't it?" She cried

"Steph please don't cry! I've never seen you cry before, I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed, squeezing her hands, she looked up at me and laughed through her tears

"You do know how to make me laugh Al" She continued laughing and I tried to laugh along with her, "Do you know why I asked him to promise to not come back here?" She asked me after a long while

"Why?" I whispered, not wanting to break the quiet

"I fell for Robert Black. I fell hard. And I've never gotten over him." She sighed and I couldn't help but crack a smile, "What are you smiling at?" She narrowed her eyes at me

"Embry could quite possibly get the perfect family he's always dreamed of" I breathed

"Oh Al don't say things like that!" She scolded me, "He wouldn't have come back for us anyway" She shook her head madly and pushed away from the table to stand. "Go and get some sleep Al" She told me before exiting the room and shutting her office door behind her


	92. Chapter Ninety One

Lexii POV

"Hey Sue!" I called as I skipped into the Diner, running all the way here had oddly given me a bit of extra energy

"Hi hunnie, he's in the kitchen" She told me from her perch on Charlie's table, she was talking to him when I burst in the room, continuing straight into the back kitchen

"Hey gorgeous" Embry grinned at me, mixing a huge bowl of cake batter

"That smells good, what are we making?" I asked, sticking my things at the back of the kitchen and washing my hands

"Victoria Sponge" He told me and I kissed him chastely but he grabbed the side of my face and pulled me in closer

"Em! I don't want to wash my hair again before we go out!" I complained at him, swatting his hand away

"Ah, about that … I agreed to do some overtime. I was going to call you on my break" He frowned quickly

"It's okay, we'll go another time" I shrugged, running my fingers through his hair with a smile

"Baby guess who I've been working with all day" His face swapped to a huge grin

"Who?" I cupped his cheek and wiped away a spec of flour from under his eye

"I found the extra butter Embry!" I heard Bobby and glanced to see him walking up the stairs from the pantry with a big tub of butter, "Oh, hello Lexii I didn't know you were here" He smiled brightly at me

"I only just got here" I nodded and he nodded once back at me before turning to another work surface

"How much did we need Embry?" He asked

"450" Embry replied, grinning at me

"I should go" I whispered to Embry but he shook his head madly, grabbing my hand, "You're getting to know your Dad Embry, you don't need me interfering" I murmured against his lips before kissing them quickly

"Why aren't you at work? Is it your lunch break?" Embry asked me all of a sudden as Bobby turned back to us

"Where do you work?" He asked me politely, no matter how rude I was to him just last night

"I work for Em's Mom, _Steph's Studio_" I explained with a smile, pulling on the logo of my shirt to show him

"Impressive" He nodded with a smile

"Do you want me to eat lunch with you? I can just put this one in a tin and I'll be ready. It'll only take me two minutes" He nodded, already starting to spoon it out

"Wow, slow down" I chuckled at him, "Your Mom sent me home because I almost fell asleep in the canteen on my break" I told him, laughing but he frowned at me

"I told you not to go in this morning" He huffed at me

"Yea well it's too late now isn't it, I'm going to head off now. I'll probably be asleep still when you finish work so I'll see you tomorrow" I told him, kissing him sweetly

"You're going to yours?" He asked sadly

"I haven't seen my parents in over a week Em" I chuckled at him

"Well can I come to yours then? After work?" He rushed and both Bobby and I laughed that time

"Of course" I nodded, smiling at him and kissing him again before I went to grab my jacket and my bag

"It was nice to see you again Lexii" Bobby nodded at me and I smiled back at him

"Have fun guys" I waved at them as I exited the kitchen again

"Not stopping Lexii?" Sue asked

"Just passing" I shook my head at her, grinning. She shared a grin with me and waved when I called another goodbye to both her and Charlie, continuing my oddly comfortable run all the way home

"I forgot you lived here" Dad grumbled as I jogged into the living room

"Oh nice to see you honey" Mom stated sarcastically

"Nice to see you too, do you want a coffee or anything?" I asked them, obviously ignoring the jibes coming from them

"I've just made us drinks" Mom told me

"Okay, well I'm going to go get changed" I smiled at them and jogged up the stairs to change into a pair of comfortable sweats and a vest, coming back down the stairs with my big fluffy slippers on and a blanket from my bed

"Are you tired Princess?" Dad asked as I snuggled into the spare sofa they weren't sat in and propped my head up so I could still see them and the telly

"Yea I just couldn't drop off to sleep last night, I've been knackered all day" I nodded sleepily

"Why don't you go up to bed, baby girl? You'll be much more comfortable there" Mom asked, all sarcasm gone now

"No, I've been sleeping with someone else there all week, I don't think I could drift off if I'm on my own" I shook my head and wriggled till I was on my side with my knees up against my chest

"What if you-?" Mom started but I didn't quite catch the end of her sentence because I'd fallen asleep right there on the sofa

"Hello Embry, have you come to take my daughter back with you?" I faintly heard Dad asking as I drifted in and out of my sleepy state

"Of course not Lucas, I was hoping if I could stay here with her for the night? My Mom's staying out for the night with her boyfriend and I didn't want to stay in the house alone" I heard Embry asking innocently, the lying sod.

"Of course, have you eaten? Should I whip something up for the two of you to eat?" Dad checked

"No, no, it's okay Lucas I've come from work and the guys had all come in so I ate with them" Embry replied

"Embry! Finally! My daughter has been sleeping on that sofa for hours having insisted she wanted someone around whilst she slept, would you get her up to bed before she does some long term damage to her back?!" I heard Mom lecturing Em on something that was completely out of her hands

"Of course Jo, I'm tired myself" Embry agreed and I felt his arms hooking under both my neck and under my legs as he effortlessly picked me up, blanket and all

"Goodnight" Mom and Dad called after us as I snuggled into Em's chest, Em replying for the two of us

"How was your day with your Dad, baby?" I asked as he led me down in the bed, pulling his shirt and shorts off as well as his socks

"It was brilliant Lexii!" He gushed as he joined me in the bed, pulling me close into his chest, "He was really interested in listening to my life now and he wanted to know about you and how you were with Mom and-" He was rushing the words out of his mouth

"She knows he's in town, I told her today" I cut him off, looking up at him worriedly, "I know I shouldn't have done, I should have waited for you to tell her before I spoke to her about it and I'm sorry" I told him sleepily

"It's okay baby, it's okay" He whispered to me, stroking my hair back softly cooing me back into a deep sleep

Lexii POV

"I couldn't give a damn!" I heard Embry yelling as I neared Jake's house. A few of the guys had congregated there and I had spent the morning with my best friend so I told Embry that I'd meet him there

"What the fuck is up with you today?!" Quil yelled back at Embry

"You've been acting like a spoilt brat all fucking morning" Jake yelled

"What the hell is going on?" I questioned as I stepped into the living room to see them all in each other's faces

"Embry won't apologise for eating Billy's lunch, they've been arguing for about an hour" Seth informed me calmly from the sofa, he and a bunch of the guys were sat watching the TV and completely ignoring the ridiculous argument that was happening

"I didn't know it was his lunch!" Embry exclaimed

"That isn't the point Em" Jake glared at him

"Then what is the point of this whole fucking situation?!" Embry yelled back at him

"Do you think maybe we could all calm down? I can make more lunch for you guys if you want it" I tried to settle but Embry, Jake and Quil all snapped their heads towards me and glared

"More lunch is not going to help Lexii." Quil snapped

"Don't yell at her. She didn't do anything to you!" Embry yelled at my cousin

"Neither did we!" Jake shouted

"I'm going to hazard a guess and say that this is over something more than just lunch." I stated and both Quil and Jake rolled their eyes at me

"We're leaving." Embry stated, storming towards me and grabbing my hand to drag me back outside and towards my car. I silently unlocked it and we stepped inside at the same time, him slamming the door unnecessarily

"My car did nothing to you." I warned him, pausing in clicking my seatbelt in as I raised my eyebrows at him

"I'm sorry" He huffed sadly and leaned his elbow on the door, his cheek resting in his palm

"Want to talk about it?" I checked and he huffed a laugh

"No way." He stated and I nodded, clicking my seatbelt into place and reversing out of Jake's drive

"Anywhere in particular?" I asked

"Home." He nodded and put his own seatbelt on, the two of us staying quiet until I pulled into his own driveway, "I love you Lexii." He told me, unclicking his belt and just staring at me

"I love you too, Embry" I smiled at him and he rushed out of the car to open my door for me

"I'm going to love you forever. Okay? Because you are everything I ever want in a lifelong partner. We'll get married and have babies that will look just like their beautiful Momma and you will always be perfect. You'll be a perfect Mom and you'll be a perfect Nana and a perfect Great Nana" He stated, grabbing my face and kissing my hard

"Is everything okay Embry?" I questioned him once he picked me up, shut my door and carried me into the house

"No" He whispered, heading straight for the couch, sitting me down and laying his head in my lap, his knees up to his chest in the foetal position

"What really happened at Jake's house?" I asked, stroking his hair back over his head. He shook his head and buried his face into my stomach, hugging me tightly, "Em I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong" I told him, kissing the top of his head. I noticed his Mom was sat in the armchair across from us watching worriedly

"I really thought I got my Dad back" He sniffled and I shared a confused glance with Steph

"What do you mean, baby?" I asked and he took a deep breath before sitting up and wiping at his almost dry eyes, blinking quickly to stop the tears from falling

"He's been coming into the diner to do my shifts with me, ever since you saw him with me last week. I really thought we were getting along, it was like I had always wanted it to be" He explained but I was still confused

"That's good right?" I checked and he nodded

"I thought it was weird how he would always disappear when the pack got to the diner though and reappear when they had left, and then when I went over to Jake's earlier he was acting like I didn't even exist. He spoke to everyone other than me, Lexii" He told me and I could tell he was about to burst into tears

"That fucking rat bastard." Steph stated angrily, steam was literally coming from her ears

"Mom I'm sorry. You were right! I thought he had changed but he hasn't. He really, really hasn't." Embry shook his head madly, wiping at his tears and Steph headed towards us, pulling the two of us up into a tight hug

"I'm going to fucking kill him." She murmured angrily

"Are you mad with me Mom? Because I trusted him" He asked worriedly

"Of course not Hunnie, I could never be mad with my little boy" She reassured him, kissing his head softly, "That fat prick however, he is going to wish he never messed with my son." She stated angrily, "There's a bonfire tonight isn't there?" She checked randomly

"Yea but I don't think I'm go-" Embry started out but Steph cut him off

"Wonderful. I can show him up in front of an audience. Get ready kids. Momma Call is putting on a show tonight." She smiled to herself and took herself off up the stairs

"She's going to tell everyone isn't she" Embry half whispered

"I think so" I nodded my head, "How do you feel about that?" I checked with him

"I don't know. I'll still be me, they'll just know who my Dad is…" He trailed off

"Embry, please tell me you aren't thinking that they will disown you because they'll know that Bobby is your Dad" I looked him in the eye but he refused to look at me, "Embry!" I yelled at him, grabbed his face and made him look my way

"What about Jake? And Quil? What if they-" He started but I cut him off

"They are your _best friends_ Embry. They love you. This is going to change nothing between the three of you" I told him

"But-" I shook my head at him to stop him from talking

"You have been best friends forever. Absolutely nothing is going to change that." I told him, "Now come on, let's get you showered and changed for the bonfire" I let go of his face and grabbed his hand to pull him up the stairs with me.

"I love you" He told me sincerely

"I love you too" I smiled at him and kissed his lips softly before pushing him into the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and I went to find him a clean set of clothes to wear whilst he cleaned

"Al?" Steph called me, knocking on Em's bedroom door

"I'm decent!" I called back and she opened the door, she'd changed into a pair of figure hugging jeans and a cute as hell blouse, "You look good" I smirked and she grinned

"I have to look hot Al, he's an ex. I can't let him see me dressed like a tramp!" She exclaimed, giving me a twirl

"It's a very satisfying jaw drop, am I right?" I laughed with her as Em shuffled into his bedroom past his Mom, I was disappointed to find that he'd already dried off and had already messed his hair up into the obvious do he was to have it in

"It is so much easier when you pick out what I wear" Embry stated, ignoring the conversation I was having with his Mom

"I'm very proud of you, hunnie" She smiled at him and came to hug him tightly

"Mom this is weird. I have no pants on." He insisted but she squeezed him harder and rocked him softly, laughing her butt of when he yelled at her to get out

"We're leaving in 10, try not to get too distracted" She told us, pointing between the two of us and laughing even louder as she left the room when the two of us yelled at her

"She is so embarrassing sometimes" He huffed, pulling on the clothes I'd picked out for him and stuffing his feet into shoes

"Em?" I called his name softly when he started messing with the laces on his sneakers, he looked up expectantly and smiled at me when I did so to him, "Are you going to be okay?" I checked

"Are you going to be there?" He asked and I nodded quickly, of course I'd be there! "Then I'm going to be fine" He nodded, smiling at me and held my hand as we walked down the stairs to the kitchen


	93. Chapter Ninety Two

Lexii POV

"Good evening Emily" Steph greeted Emily Young kindly as the three of us approached the food table set up under a gazebo on the beach, I swear all the imprints did now was cook, bitch and shop. I was so glad they hardly ever included me anymore

"Hello Steph" Emily smiled brightly back at her as myself and Embry went to sit with the pack.

"I brought a pie as an apology" I heard Steph saying as myself and Embry exchanged pleasantries with the pack before sitting with them. I sat in between Embry's outstretched legs and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me close to his chest. I knew without looking at him that his eyes were trained on his Mom

"Apology for what?" Emily asked

"You may understand soon enough" Steph replied and I felt Embry's arms squeezing me tighter

"How's things?" Tegan asked me, I turned to look at her with my eyebrows raised

"Okay I'll play along," I muttered to myself before adjusting my seat in Embry's grasp, "Things are fine, pretty boring really. I spend most of my time with my boyfriend, but you already knew that didn't you." I told her, hoping my dig was enough to stop her from acting so fake all of a sudden. It was like a flip switch with these girls, they ignored me when it was suitable for them but as soon as it was in their interests to speak with me I had to play along.

"Who took a shit in your cornflakes this morning?" Leah questioned jovially as I noticed Steph making her way around the Elders, greeting them with genuine hugs and smiles

"Don't talk to her like that." Embry warned Leah

"There's no need to get assy, Call" Mason snapped

"Mason? Fuck off." I snapped right back and they all fell back into conversation, not really including myself and Embry. We made it obvious that we didn't want to be spoken to

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Robert Black." Steph had started out as soon as she had finished saying hello to Billy, "I haven't seen you in 20 years. Give or take a few months." She stated confidently and I couldn't help my smirk

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Bobby asked in what he probably thought was a seductive manner but actually it was nauseating

"Oh there is no pleasure. You and I need a word." She stated, gesturing for them to take a walk

"Oh I'm not going anywhere" He shook his head cockily, smirking

"I think you'll find you are. Get your fat ass up now and walk in that direction, I will not make a scene in front of my son's friends." Steph snapped quietly, not realising all eyes and ears were on her and Bobby. She had her back to us all which was a good thing really, it meant that she couldn't see everyone obviously staring right at her

"Ashamed are we?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows

"I am ashamed of nothing and no_body_ in my life. Which is more than I can say for yourself" She shot right back and I had to hold in a round of applause for the woman

"They're going to find out, aren't they?" Embry murmured into the skin on my neck, squeezing me again

"What?" Jake whispered having been the only one paying attention to the two of us

"Nothing" I blew him off but he watched the two of us curiously

"I'm not going anywhere." Bobby insisted

"Are you sure about that? Because we can do this here. I don't mind." Steph questioned

"There is nothing for us to deal with." Bobby stated and I could see Billy getting frustrated with him

"Still the same slime ball rat bastard aren't you?" Steph huffed a laugh

"Just take a walk with her Bobby. She's right, you don't need to make a scene." Billy snapped at his older brother

"Fine. Whatever" Bobby huffed and stood up, the two of them walked down the beach and I sent Steph a text when we could no longer hear them

"What the hell is going on?" Quil questioned the two of us

"Nothing" Embry stated, staring off in the direction his parents had gone in

"What is your Mother doing with my Uncle?" Rachel snapped

"She's probably about to rip him a new one, she doesn't really like him all that much" I explained, shaking my head

"Why?" Jake asked softly from beside us, I turned to see complete worry on his face. The cogs were turning in his head, I could see them. I nodded my head at him and he gasped, glancing at Embry before staring over at his Dad

"Well are you going to answer him or not?" Rachel snapped

"Rachel pipe down" Paul scolded her

"I will not pipe down. What the hell is going on?!" Rachel exclaimed

"Fucking hell, you really do hang out with a bunch of drama Queen's don't you B. At least the guys are hot, the girls have got absolutely fuck all going for them" We all heard Maddie ranting quietly to Brady, including the non wolves. She was never a quiet person

"Excuse me?!" Rachel exclaimed

"What?" Maddie asked innocently, a smirk hiding in her features

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Rachel stated

"No I don't" Maddie shook her head

"Who the hell-" Rachel started out

"I feel bad generalising everyone here, it's just that crazy bitch who's a drama queen" Maddie did actually mumble to Brady this time and myself and a few of the boys burst out laughing. Brady included

"What did you just say about me?" Rachel snapped at her

"Come on babe, calm down" Paul told her, pulling her into his lap and kissing her hair

"What did she say?" She asked Paul, a little calmer

"Nothing for you to worry about" He soothed her and shared a glance with Billy, she could get angry at the drop of a hat lately. Absolutely anything could trigger it

"You just love getting yourself into trouble don't you" Brady scolded Maddie and she grinned big at him

"Would you have me any other way?" She winked at him and he grabbed her and kissed her

"Get a room would you?!" Collin threw a stick at the two of them but they would not separate

"_**Maddie is very clever**_" Embry spoke into my mind

"_**How do you mean?**_" I asked

"_**She was watching me before Mom went and I think she got that I was uncomfortable with their questions and stuff so she distracted them**_" He explained and I smiled over at her and Brady, their lips still locked

"_**She's a very caring person**_" I stated and he nodded against the side of my head and kissed my cheek before jumping up and running over to where his Mom had disappeared to. She was walking back towards us

"Is she okay?" Kim asked, we had all turned to look at Embry's Mom

"He's an insensitive pig Embry and nothing is ever going to change that." Steph ranted as she bypassed us and continued to the car park with him, "I'm sorry Son" She stopped and stroked his hair away from his face, kissing his cheek softly

"No fucking way." Nate gasped, glancing at me. I could see realisation dawn on all of the Wolves faces, they were the only ones who had heard Steph's words. I could hear the wolves quietly explaining to their imprints what had been said

"Stay and have fun with your friends, I'm going to give Jeff a call and we are going to hit all the bars in Port Angeles." She told him, chuckling to herself and tapping his cheek fondly

"Are you sure?" Embry checked

"Of course Sweetie, you've spent most of your summer at home, play outside for a change and have fun!" She warned him jokingly and he laughed with her, kissed her cheek and they exchanged 'I love you' and goodbyes before Steph headed for her car and Embry back to us

"There is no way you are my cousin." Rachel stated abruptly as Embry re-joined the pack

"I don't think I want to play out tonight" Embry stated and straight away turned on his heel, heading back for the car park

"Em wait!" I called after him, running to catch up with his own fast pace, "I'll come with you" I grabbed his hand and we half ran back to the car park only to find that Steph had already driven away

"I didn't want them to know, Lexii" He stated, throwing himself on the floor and leaning against the car park wall to steady himself, I sat down beside him and leaned my head on his shoulder

"I'm sorry Baby" I whispered, stroking patterns on his arm

"Don't say that. It isn't your fault." He slapped my leg lightly and laid his own head atop of mine, "I just didn't want Jake to have an asshole Uncle. If he didn't know then he wouldn't have one." He continued

"I get what you mean, but it is pretty cool having your best friend be your cousin too you know? You can blame more stuff on them" I tried to lighten his mood, it worked when he started chuckling and pulled me into his side

"I love you Lexii Ateara" He told me

"I love you too Embry Call" I replied and he kissed me sweetly

"Should we go back to mine? I know I'm supposed to play out tonight but I think I can come up with something more fun" He winked at me

"Embry!" I scolded him, shoving his shoulder and laughing with him

"Are you coming or what?" He asked, standing up and holding out his hand for me, said hand going limp when he saw something the other side of the wall. I stood to see it was Jake looking worried

"Is that really why you wanted to keep it a secret?" He asked quietly, staring Embry right in the eyes. Embry nodded and Jake's eyes lit up, a smile forming on his lips

"You're my best friend Jake, I didn't want you thinking badly of your Uncle because he's an ass to me and my Mom" Embry explained

"Of course I'm going to think badly of him, he's a total douchebag!" Jake exclaimed and the two of them just stared at one another looking a little disbelieving

"Would you two just hug or something please?! There's too many emotions in the air right now" I told them and right on cue, the two of them bro hugged, squeezing each other and rocking slightly

"You're my best friend too Embry, and I love you. You've always been family to me" Jake told Embry

"You two are so damn cute" I told them, sniffling and dabbing at my pooling eyes with my fingers

"Get over here you" Jake beckoned me and Embry grabbed me, making me part of a three way hug

"I know that neither of you are my best friends, but I'm going to go ahead and say that I love you guys." I whispered

"I hope I have a different sort of love to Embry" Jake joked as we pulled out of our hug and I wiped at my eyes

"Ew! Totally!" I exclaimed

"I love you too then" He chuckled and made a show of kissing my hairline, "Now go and fuck my best friend till he has a permanent smile on his face" He ordered me

"Yes Sir!" I saluted him, the three of us laughing

"Are we okay Jake?" Embry asked quickly

"Of course we're okay!" Jake exclaimed

"Good" Embry nodded with a smile and pulled me into his side, his arm holding onto my shoulder tightly

"I'll see you tomorrow, you'll be at the diner for lunch, right?" Jake asked as he walked backwards back to the group

"I'll think about it" Embry called after him and waved as Jake turned around and jogged the rest of the way, "I have the best people around me" He stated as we started to walk back to his place and I hugged his middle tightly as we walked

Lexii POV

"Where's Embry?" Jake asked me as soon as I stepped inside of the Diner door, I had been sent for takeout breakfast because Steph couldn't handle the smells of cooking right now

"He's looking after his Mom, she came home a little while ago and she's feeling quite delicate to say the least" I explained, chuckling. It was so funny to see her so hungover!

"He's not coming?" He asked as I sat at the counter to wait to be served

"I'm afraid not, I don't think he wanted to anyway Jake. It's not you, it's…" I explained, glancing to everyone over in the corner. It was so obvious that they were listening to us

"_**He isn't here, Dad sent him home. Back to Canada**_" Jake explained into my head

"_**He did?**_" I asked, sceptical

"_**Yep. Told him that he'd brought shame onto the family and that if he wasn't going to let Embry be a part of his life then he wasn't wanted here**_" Jake explained and I smiled at him

"_**Your Dad is awesome**_" I stated

"_**I know**_" He shrugged, proudly, "_**Do you think Embry would come over if he knew?**_" He asked curiously

"_**I think he's worried about what the guys are going to say to him**_" I explained and he frowned, looking down at the countertop

"Good afternoon Lexii" Sue greeted me as she came out of the kitchen, "How are you? How's Embry?" She asked quickly

"Hi Sue, he's fine. He's looking after his Mom, she's feeling a little worse for wear today" I explained chuckling

"What do you mean?" Sue's face scrunched in confusion

"She and her friend did a bar crawl in Port Angeles last night" I elaborated and amusement lit up her face

"Ah, I understand" She chuckled

"She took my advice and had a shower but she still feels like crap, which is why I'm here. She want the greasiest thing you do, preferably bacon. And can I get two takeaway breakfasts as well please" I asked of her

"Of course you can hunnie" She nodded at me and disappeared off into the kitchen again

"Is she going to be okay?" Jake asked me

"Yea, she just hasn't had a heavy night of drinking in a long while" I shook my head, putting my bag on the counter and rummaging through it for my purse

"You know I don't mean that" Jake huffed at me

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see" I shrugged, trying not to talk about it because I know that when I get back, Embry won't want to continue the conversation with me

"Can I butt in please?" Jared asked, standing beside the two of us

"What Jared?" Jake questioned

"Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'hair of the dog that bit you'?" Jared questioned me

"By the sounds of it Jared she was off her face. I don't think she'll remember what she was drinking last night" I shook my head at him

"I'm sure that if you give her something alcoholic then she will have drunk it at some point. People drink everything on bar crawls" Jared stated

"That is true" Jake nodded

"I wonder if Embry's ever been on a bar crawl? That would take his mind off of his douchebag father!" Jared exclaimed excitedly, Jake lighting up too

"I'm sorry to disappoint but we all know that Embry isn't much of a drinker" I stated and the two of them deflated, "He's more into sex than he is drinking" I explained and the two of them scrunched their faces at me

"What? I'm happy, he's happy. What's the problem?" I questioned

"You telling us." Jake stated obviously

"You were the one telling me to fuck his brains out just last night" I challenged

"Do all conversations have to include sex with you lot?!" Sue scolded us, glaring as she stuck her head through the window between the kitchen and the diner

"Most of them" Jared nodded, grinning at her, she rolled her eyes and got back to what she was doing, "That's a good hangover cure!" Jared exclaimed

"I am not suggesting sex to my boyfriend's Mom." I glared at him

"Why not? I thought her and that Jeff guy had a thing going on?" He asked

"He's the _friend_ that she went out with last night" I explained, putting a huge emphasis on the word friend

"Oh is he know" Jake and Jared both wiggled their eyebrows at me and I chuckled

"They're nothing but friends, okay?" I shook my head at them, still laughing

"What about that guy she was seeing last week? The one that met Embry, couldn't she hook up with him?" Jared asked

"She broke it off with him, he was too clingy" I scrunched my face up, shaking my head

"You are not being helpful here Lexii." Jake faked a glare at me

"Stop trying to set Steph up through me then! I also doubt that she'd ever let you two set her up on a date, so can we stop talking about it please. It's kinda gross" I huffed at them and they laughed at me, grinning like mad

"I'm going to miss winding you up when you go off to LA" Jake ruffled my hair with an overly sad face, I'd eventually told them all – Embry first – where I was going to study and none of the guys were all too pleased about it

"You can come with me and Paul to visit her!" Jared exclaimed, "We could so make it a boy's holiday! Ooo Vegas!" He was lighting up with excitement, it was kind of cute

"Somehow I don't think Liz would allow that" Jake shook his head laughing

"Why not? We're trustworthy, imprinted men who are planning to visit a friend in college. How is that not okay? Plus Kim said I'm allowed to go so Lizzie probably will too." Jared explained and I chuckled at the two of them and was dragged along to the corner to pitch it to the guys

"What would you guys say to a boys holiday to LA in September, specifically Lexii's University." Jared questioned them

"Not September. Probably late January" I corrected him

"Okay then, late January?" Jared corrected and there was a unanimous 'No.' from all the girls, minus Kim of course because she had told Jared she was allowed to go

"Fine. Whatever, it'll be just myself and Paul then. You can all go fuck yourselves." Jared stated as Jake sat back down, I leaned against the booth's edge

"Paul is not going to LA" Rachel stated determinedly

"Oh yes he is. And there is nothing you can do about it Hunnie." Jared snapped his fingers at her and fell into his own seat beside Kimmy

"Lexii! Orders up!" Sue yelled me from the counter

"Gotta go guys, have fun arguing with-" I cut myself off at Rachel's death glare and ran back to the counter

"Thanks Sue" I told her, handing over my money and taking my bag of food with me to the door, "Bye guys!" I called over to the boys and jumped into my car to get back to Embry's place


End file.
